A Dark Influence: Wave Arc
by MistressWinowyll
Summary: Starts off with Wave Country Arc, but with Hinata under wing. A new presence decides to whisper in Naruto's ear about how he should handle things. More in depth story of Hinata's upbringing. Strong Naru/Hina. Romance, violence, some angst, and sensuality.
1. Ch1 Gaki, Bridge Builder, and a Mission

My story starts off when Team 7 are about to undergo another "D" rank mission, but Naruto refuses, stating he wants to try something harder. I hope you enjoy the story! Please let me know what you think at the end!

* * *

"No way! I'm not doing another D rank!" A voice accused from behind the Hokage's door.

It was soon followed by a harsh lecture by Iruka about being disrespectful to the Hokage. A tirade was in full swing to the dismay of Hinata Hyuuga.

_Naruto-kun? _

A messenger had sent for her to report to the Hokage's office for a sensitive matter. When her hand was poised over the door to knock a very familiar loud voice stopped her. Slowly...carefully she walked backwards till she felt the wall on the other side of hall press against her back. She felt like her breathing was too loud, her heart was thundering like an elephant stomping, and she was sure the trembling fingers were making some kind of racket that she had to be scolded for. When she waited long enough to be sure she was about to be banished for embarrassing herself yet again, she decided it safe enough to tap her fingers together...quietly.

Still, what would it hurt to listen to the door a little closer?

She took a tentative step, positive that as soon as her foot touched ground Naruto and everyone else in that room were going to laugh at her for being nosy, pathetic, and weak. Eyes closed tight, shoulders hunched, and hands covering her mouth to keep that darn breathing under control, she put her full weight on her first step.

Nothing happened. Naruto was in a deep debate with his team mates about ramen while Iruka was scolding him yet again for not paying attention.

She giggled into her fingers, braving yet another step. _Naruto-kun, you're being silly._

Finding an insurmountable amount of bravery she took several steps at a time. She wanted to hear his voice again.

She pressed her cheek against the plain yet heavy door, her fingers tracing a knot in the thick wood. Naruto's voice, though boisterous and loud, was full of energy and confidence. Knuckles and fingers covered her mouth again, stifling a chuckle that Naruto-kun would get so excited about something like a mission or ramen.

"Fine. I think it's safe to give your Team a C rank mission, Kakashi." Sarutobi said in his gruff but fatherly tone.

What was that? Had she heard correctly? _Naruto-kun is going to be on a C rank?_ She had to hear more.

She pulled her hair away from her ear and pressed her cheek even closer to the door to hear better. The fabric and fur of her jacket brushed ever so lightly against the frame when the door opened quickly, causing her to fall flat on her face with a startled "Eeep!"

When she looked up, Kakashi still had the knob of the door in one hand and the naughty book Kurenai had warned the boys in her team about. It was rather amusing to watch Kiba squirm when those scarlet eyes of her sensei narrowed on him about what would happen if she ever saw that book in her presence.

He smiled down at her with his one visible eye and called out, "Yo!"

"It-itai," she squint one eye and rubbed the front of her of her head with the heel of her hand. Bracing herself into a more dignified position, she felt _him_ squat down next to her. She didn't dare turn her head, however her eyes had more courage and their own mind to do what she was consciously unwilling herself to do. There they were...that kind of blue, that perfect mix of dark and light that held so much strength, so much courage, and so much willingness to give and care. Those eyes had hypnotized her so often that she felt like she was being cruelly jested upon by some deity for giving her such a weak heart and even weaker spirit to talk to him, approach him. Everything, anything she ever did to try and show her interest in him was embarrassingly snuffed out by her inability to talk or even as this moment was about to prove...

"Don't you hate it when that happens?" Naruto chuckled disarmingly, his lips pulled back in an earnest and warm smile. He offered her his hand to help her up, but his countenance changed when his eyes followed the ever increasing blush on her cheeks turn darker and darker till eventually her elbow buckled under her.

...to stay conscious when he so much as got within talking distance.

Naruto watched the Hyuuga girl with concern, turning ever so slightly to his sensei for some kind of answer.

"Are all girls this weird, sensei?"

The spike of killer intent make the small hairs on his neck curl.

"Naaruuutoooo!!!" Sakura growled.

He didn't even get a chance to turn around when Sakura successfully had him choked and gagged in an impressive headlock. Sasuke gave the scene a brief glance before he turned his attention to an annoyed Iruka, an amused Hokage, and an aloof sensei who just turned another page in his book after closing the door.

"Hn," he voiced to no one. These people were not going to help him get stronger. He needed power and this was just proof that the obstacles in his way were many.

* * *

"I do _not_ have a dumb face! Let me hit him, Kakashi-sensei! Just once! I'll knock the booze right out of his breath!" Naruto roared in his high pitched growl, arms flailing wildly to break Kakashi's grip and do damage to an older man who obviously had a lot to drink...and was still drinking.

_What happened to me? _Hinata's consciousness slowly surfaced. _What is going on? Is that Naruto's voice? _Hinata's eyes peeked open, her dark lashes eventually brushing the bottom of her thin eye brows. She felt something covering her like a blanket. It was thick and slightly cumbersome, but it was also warm and had the faintest scent of something masculine and...ramen?

She moved her hand to her head and looked down at the blaze of orange and blue jumpsuit top with a very high white collar.

_This is Naruto-kuns...Naruto-kuns...!_

She stifled a squeal by pressing the jacket closer to her mouth, all but suffocating herself to ensure she didn't make to much noise. When she inhaled, her eyes rolled underneath her lids with pleasure.

_He even smells safe, happy...and...mmm, Naruto-kun...you smell nice._

The jacket fell away from her mouth long enough to sigh contently.

"It looks like our Hyuuga has woken up." Kakashi announced loud enough for Naruto to stop his windmilling of legs and fists.

It was like watching someone turn off a switch in him. Just a moment ago he looked furious and barely restrained, but as soon as he heard that the weird girl had became aware he stilled and turned his attention to her as if everything else was so unimportant that it was trivial.

With a firm shrug, he dislodged Kakashi's grip on his shirt with so little effort it even surprised Kakashi. The Hokage also noted it with a raised eye and exhale of smoke.

Hinata's large eyes quickly got all the wider, realizing she just made herself the center of attention to everyone again...especially _him_.

He grinned down at her, hand on the back of his head in an apologetic gesture. "I hope I didn't wake you up. Did you know that sometimes adults are really annoying? Well, he certainly is."

He glared pointedly at the old man with a bottle tipped back in a full chug.

Hinata's eyes squinted with humor, her hands clenching his jacket close to her mouth. She gave just the barest nods, acknowledging his comment.

"Imagine! Him calling us squirts and thinking we can't do something as simple as babysit him from here to there. Hmph! We'll show him, right?" he grinned eagerly, waiting for her approval.

She looked away, unable to maintain that look of such positive self assurance, such infallible security in one's abilities. She offered a demure shrug. Her eyes lost whatever joy she had at his closeness. For her to openly admit that she was not going to fail in this mission was not realistic. She knew she would. She always did.

Naruto saw her demeanor change, curious and even a little frustrated that she was so...sensitive? So...closed off? What a dark weirdo. Still, she had pretty eyes when he was sure she was hiding a smile behind her hands and jacket.

Naruto was about to ask another question, when Kakashi firmly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, would you mind leaving her alone for a moment? She is also here for a mission."

"No way! You have your own mission!" He opened big blue eyes at her in wonderment, thrilled and even a little jealous of her. "That's so cool! You must be the greatest gennin here! Oh, oh, what's the mission? What's the mission?"

He saw her shrink all the more into his jacket, even so much as throwing it over her head to hide from him, legs curled into a tight ball, turning away.

_Doesn't he know what he's doing to me! I can't take this...this much attention! I can't breathe..I can't think...I can't...I can't..._

"Hyuuga Hinata," The Hokage called slowly, ensuring she heard him and also cut off Naruto rant to get her attention. From what everyone also could tell, it was only another few seconds or so before Hinata all but passed out again.

"H-hai!" She sat bolt straight, eyes locked wide on the red and white hat of her Hokage.

He waited a few moments, allowing the girl to catch her breath and, to her dismay, give the jacket back to Naruto who gave her a wide grin of thanks. She stood before the Third with her feet turned inward, eyes lowered and fingertips tapping nervously.

"When Tazuna put in a request for this mission, I got the impression that things were not doing well in the Country of Waves. I noticed that until now we have not received any mission requests from them for the past year. I also noticed they had not put in a request from anyone in any of the other hidden villages. I find that a little odd, don't you?"

Hinata turned away, biting her lip as she considered her Hokage's words. She nodded, just the tiniest bit of her head in agreement.

"Hinata-san, your Hokage is asking for your answer. You should answer him with a 'Yes or No, Hokage-sama." Iruka chided gently. He knew the Hokage or anyone else, but Naruto, was not blind to her shy and quiet nature, but decorum demanded some correction on his part.

"Y-yes, Hok-k-kage-sama." she bit out painfully behind her hands.

The Hokage waited, allowing the girl to compose herself some more. He turned his eyes when he heard Sasuke make a rude noise, clearly showing his displeasure at another weak person. Sakura seemed to try to catch Sasuke's eye by tilting her head, playing with her pretty pink hair...she even tried to openly pose with a hand behind her head and one on her hip.

"You look really pretty, Sakura-chan," Naruto tried to whisper to her, but she turned a very annoyed shoulder to him. He winced at her cold demeanor and even more so at the heated whisper, "I'm not doing this for you, baka."

He let out a small painful whine that barely made it past his lips. Shoulder's hunched, he tried to look away.

Hinata saw all this at the corner of her eye, but still kept her face forward. She was pained that Sakura was so mean to him, but it also hurt her to know that he openly thought she was pretty.

_Why does this surprise me? He has always thought so. I'm not even worth looking at. I bet that plant on the side of the room as a better chance getting a date with him then I would...I'm so pathetic. I would do almost anything for him to tell me I'm pretty...Then again, I don't even think I could tell him I think he's handsome...and...that his eyes are most beautiful blue...and that he smells of happiness, security, and...and...well, I'm sure that he already knows he smells like ramen. _

This brought a slight smile to her lips that she quickly hid behind with her small fists.

"The Hyuuga have always held political ties with many of the local countries or smaller villages. I was told that during your time at the Academy you studied local and foreign economics. Your father is one of the greatest ninja, ambassadors, and liaisons the Country of Fire has ever seen. He has personally worked for myself, the Fourth, the founding clans, the Daimyo and their family on several treaties and projects. I couldn't help but think this would be a great chance to offer you an opportunity to get outside the gates and explore just a little bit of what your family and your father has done for our great country. I will also ask for you to help me understand a little of why the Country of Waves must be doing so well if they are not asking for help of ANY kind from anyone else. I'm sure there will be nothing to worry about, right Tanzuna-san? My shinobi will not have to worry about anything more then little riff raff from here to there, right?"

Tanzauna swayed precariously, flicking his hand dismissively. "If they kin~hic~shurvive da playgroundsh...d'en...~hic~no shweat."

"Excellent," he turned to Kakashi, "I'll consider this a separate 'c' rank mission. Which reminds me, how are your team mates?"

Hinata turned her eyes to the side, a small grin on her lips. "Kiba-kun is with Akamaru-kun at family reunion. He's getting ready for a competition that they have once a year. Shino-kun's kekei bugs are also in the middle of a cocooning stage that requires a lot of environment control and constant maintenance, which he's very excited about it. Kurenai-sensei was asked to help Asuma sensei with something. She didn't say what it was, but she was really looking forward to it."

Hinata's lack of stutter brought a nod of approval from both her sensei and the Hokage. Naruto gave a supportive grin that made her blush.

The Hokage nodded, taking another pull of his pipe. "Good, good. I'll expect you all to be ready to leave early morning tomorrow. Kakashi," he turned steely eyes over his pipe, ensuring he had the elite jounin's attention. Kakashi even lowered his book. "Don't be late. I would hate to have to merge Team 7 and Team Gai so their sensei can give you and your gennins a lesson on 'powers of youth' and fashion sense."

Kakashi paled so badly he dropped his book.

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi could not keep his hands steady.

"You're all dismissed."

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-CHAAAAAN!" Naruto bellowed down the hall, stopping the cherry blossom in her tracks, fist clenched in annoyance at her side. She was trying to hurry up and offer Sasuke to have dinner with her. He had ran off as soon as they were released.

"What?!" She barked at him, clearly annoyed at his inability to be sensitive to her pursuit.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan," he ran up, teeth and eyes glowing with expectation. "Lets go have something to eat! I know a really good ramen stand. They have a really nice cook and his daughter makes excellent-"

"Shut up already about ramen and going out!" She raised a threatening fist to him, eyes blazing with fury. "I'm not going out with an ugly, short, stupid, annoying, loud baka like you! EVER! Now leave me the hell alone! Just because we have to be on the same team doesn't mean we have to do everything as a team when we're not on mission. If you want to do something go pick on someone else or become more like Sasuke-kun. Until then, go away!"

He had ducked under her verbal assault as if each word was some kind of jab that hurt him physically. His eyes teared slightly, heart shattered with her blunt outburst. "Sakura-chan...gomen..."

"Hmph!" She turned away from him with a righteous air, "Sasuke-kun! Matte, Sasuke-kuun!" She was soon chasing in the direction she had last saw him take off.

Hinata peeked around the corner, her hand on her heart as if the physical pressure could loosen the knot that seems to be growing tighter. Her lip bit almost painfully, wanting to call out to him, help him...but couldn't. She just didn't know what to say, how to say it...afraid to say it. Her hair was failing miserably at trying to conceal herself. She wanted to tell him that she felt every one of those words as if they were directed at her. How often has she heard something similar but with not as much volume? Neji-ni-san and Oto-sama were particularly eloquent when they told her of their disappointment and what she should do with her time. She found out how with so little fluctuation of their speech and with little more then a glance they could crumble anything that was left of her feelings.

They were getting really good at letting her know she was a failure that did not represent their family well.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto peered at her from around the corner.

"Eep!" Hinata flailed backwards into a small table that held a lamp and a bowl of potpourri. Two crashes and mixed fragrant petals still floating all over, Hinata turned away from him and pulled her hood over her head, trembling and whimpering into a tight posture.

She waited for it. She knew it was coming. The barrage of insults, the mocking, slight tone of disapproval, maybe even the bark for her to just get out of the way and let the 'real' Hyuuga's do the family work...she waited...waited...to the sounds of...furniture moving?

She peeked her hood open to see Naruto picking up the table and placing the awkwardly bent lamp shade back on the lamp with a broken bulb. He tried to fix it, placing it this way and that with his tongue sticking out to the side. He frowned at the odd angle it sat at and eventually shrugged. Turning his gaze to Hinata's subdued form, he sent her another grin, but quickly sighed plaintively when she turned away fearfully.

"Gomen, Hinata. I didn't mean to scare you. I saw that you looked sad and I ...well...nevermind. I bother everybody." He knelt down and started picking up pieces of broken pot and placing them on the table. "Wouldn't want someone to cut their foot, ne?" He tried to smile at her when she turned to him again, her hands fisted carefully under her nose.

Trying to offer another friendly smile, he accidentally cut his finger when he wasn't paying attention. Hissing slightly, he stuck his finger in his mouth and watched her wince at his pain.

"I need to be more careful, huh? I...well...I'll go now."

He started off dejectedly, one hand in his pocket.

"N-nar-ruto-kun." She called out at her highest whisper, her face dark red at her shamelessness.

"Eh, Hinata?" he turned around, curious.

"Ano..."she dug into her many pockets, frantically searching for her medicine and then finally produced it. She reached up, still sitting on her shins, head meekly low and offered it to him in an almost half bow. "Mph." She pushed it towards him again, her eyes fluttering, struggling to keep conscious.

"Nani?" He took it from her, taking a whiff of its creamy contents after opening it. "It smells like salt and flowers. What do I do with this?"

"I-it's an oin-ointment f-for cu-cu-cu,"she stammered.

"Cuts? You are giving me medicine for my cuts, Hinata?" He asked curiously, almost suspiciously.

She nodded, her fingers trembling and tapping each other.

He dipped his finger in it cautiously and winced at the slight sting, but was soon smiling when he felt the wound all but disappear with a hiss of smoke.

"Wow! This stuff is awesome, Hinata! Arigato!" he offered it back to her, but she shook her hands in front of her frantically.

"I-I've g-g-got pl-lenty, Na-nar-naruto-kun. I-I'll ju-just ma-ma-make m-m-more," she tried to finish but her breathing felt restricted, her heart was beating so fast and he was so happy at her...she wasn't ready, she couldn't be ready for his approval.

"You made this, Hinata?" He pushed himself closer to her, eyes level with her own. He looked at her with unrestrained awe. "You're so cool! You must be really smart to be able to make this! Thank you very much, Hinata. Say, would you like to-"

He quickly reigned in his excitement, turning his eyes away in self depreciation. "I guess you wouldn't be interested. You probably have a lot of other things to do then come out to eat ramen with me, huh?"

Naruto turned his head and eyes away, missing her vigorous nod. Several steps down the hall, he waved the small container of ointment. "Thanks again, Hinata. I'll see you to..Nani?"

She had scrambled to her feet, a small whine escaping desperately.

He blinked curiously at the dark haired Hyuuga. Her hands were fidgeting her fingers into literal knots. Rosy flushed cheeks and wide eyes expressed more then she could with words.

"You want to eat ramen with me, Hinata?" he asked doubtfully.

She clenched her fingers together, nodding with all her might that she did.

A slow, warm glow curled his lips favorably, eyes beaming with utter delight.

_I would eat ramen with you everyday to have you smile like that at me, Naruto-kun,_ she thought.

He rolled his eyes playfully at her, encouraging her to join him. "Well, the ramen doesn't cook itself. C'mon. I want to introduce you to some of the greatest people I've ever met other then the Hokage and Iruka-sensei."

She shuffled next to him, blushing different shades of scarlet and crimson. Eyes lowered bashfully, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd screw this up and have him get annoyed with her after the day was done. When she got as close as she dared, she saw his eyes look at her deeply, carefully. Why did they have to be so blue? Why did they have to look as if his very soul was there, vulnerable and unshielded? How can he have so much caring when he was so easily hurt by what people say or do? Is it because he's so brave and stronger in spirit then me, then anyone?

"Hinata." he said softly, an amused smile turned playfully at her. He reached his hand to her, about to touch her face.

_He's going to touch me! Is he going to kiss me? Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't...I...can't..._

He picked off a piece of potpourri from her indigo locks, showing it to her. "I think you look a lot prettier without leaves in your hair."

Hinata paled at the idea that she was so wrong about him wanting to touch her...but tinted pleasantly with the idea that he _HAD_ thought she was pretty. She was just so confused...and thankful for it.

"Ne, the old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame are so nice! When I was little no one would allow me into their restaurants. So I just-" he started down the hall, telling his story of childhood with large hand gestures and louder then necessary tone. She hovered near him patiently, thankfully to be allowed to hear whatever he wanted to tell her.

_I'm going to have dinner with Naruto-kun. It's almost like a date... _she squealed mentally, thankful she was able to get over a hurdle she was positive she would never been able to in her whole life.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

To my readers who had followed me during my Allies and Enemies a World Away, this is my second attempt with some of the same characters of producing a story more to my liking. I hope you like it.

Your Mistress.


	2. Ch2 Gato and the Land of Waves

The Land of Waves in water country had just suffered its most recent bout of economic failure at the hands of the Shipping and Transportation tycoon Gato. The slight uprising that had started to do little more then amuse him drew his immediate attention when he heard that the populace had not only refused the merchandise and supplies he was graciously supplying them but had pooled all of its resources into the creation of a bridge that was lead by two men: Kaiza and Tazuna.

Extremely slight in stature and graced with even less ability, he had a keen mind that could have made him a ruler or military general if his goals were merited as such. No, Gato was two things that had made him the extremely successful man in life that kept him away from those and many other avenues: he was greedy and cunning.

To be a ruler or a general had too many limitations and too many checks and balances with implications too strict that left very little way of escape and more ways to shackle him. No, Gato was a free spirit of chaos that had one goal that justified everything he did and wouldn't allow anyone to know he did to surpass yesterday what he did today: money.

There was no thicker shield or truer friend then those bought with the currency of dozens of different currencies. The best kind of money was the kind that came in favors, in blind loyalty, and in blood.

He sat behind his grand desk, his eyes watching a screen that displayed numerous financial reports about his different projects he had a valued interest in. He thought there was just something natural about seeing green on a financial report. When he was in charge, profit was color coded green. Leaves were usually green during the spring of their life. Yes, it was just his gift to make green grow in one way or another.

"Next," he called out to his secretary.

A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and large blue eyes tapped down on a keyboard, moving to another report on his screen. A few charts appeared, earning another slight smile. He adjusted the small round sunglasses as he motioned for her to move to the next screen.

He frowned.

There was a lot of red on those figures.

"We have excess stock in food and building merchandise in the Country of Waves again."

His secretary quickly typed of a few commands on her computer and pushed through a few spreadsheets. Demurely, she pushed a lock of hair from her face and twisted it behind her head with a pen.

"It would seem the populace has stopped purchasing goods all together in that district." She typed up a few more commands and moved one screen next to the other. "It would also seem that these five other districts are also cutting purchasing in supplies and food, Mr. Gato."

Gato's frown deepened. "How much are we loosing in profit at that location from last month, Lyseria?"

She aptly pushed a window here and there with a mouse, typed a few commands and triumphantly scrolled down and localized a column with a total percentage at the end.

"We're down three hundred percent from last month, Mr Gato."

"Three hundred percent." He growled, tapping his fingers along the cane handle next to his desk. "What about the special merchandise in those districts?"

Even with the loss of money on one end, he could not keep the smile from his voice when he thought of how simply pitiful people were. They may not have money for food or supplies, but they always found a way to buy his very special medicine.

"There has been no purchase of any drugs in those districts, Mr. Gato." Lyseria said in a professional tone.

WHACK!

He slapped his cane back on his desk with little grace. With an arrogant turn of his head, he glanced away from the profit/loss figures just long enough to watch her brace her face and attempt to recover her dignity as best she could. He saw the growing welt, the trembling fingers of one hand touch her swelling lip. She turned steely eyes towards him, a cold controlled anger building to an ever decreasing chill.

"If I've told you once, Miss Goldmeadow, I've told you enough for you to understand in that pretty blond head of yours. I sell merchandise, products, medicine. I do NOT sell drugs or weapons."

She closed her eyes and clambered back to her side of his desk with a quiet calm.

"Of course, Mr. Gato."

Gato sighed quietly, turning his eyes away from the painful color of red all over the screen before him. "I have a feeling those stupid people are trying to raise funds again to do something. I am sure something like this was eventually going to happen, so I decided to hire some more agents to insure such things were taken care with a little more visibility and less discretion."

He tapped his cane against the floor soundly. "Zori. Waraji."

His two henchmen stood up straighter from behind him.

Zori wore a purple cap with a light colored hoodie, a teardrop tattoo adorned under each dialated eye. Gato had prided himself with the fact he had Zori paid off with drugs on a regular basis, but found his pride turn to growing intolerance when he noticed he had become more and more of a hindrance then an asset. Waraji was another one of his less then honorable employees that needed little maintenance. Three small dark ponytails went from the front to the back of his head and eye patched face. He had a thick bare chest and bandages around his waist from wound received under the employ of Gato not so long ago. He didn't want money. No, that man prized himself on cutting things and killing. He really was suited for the position Gato wanted, but the problem was he was never content to just taking a life or cutting here or there. No, he needed to do it more often and usually didn't care who was around. He was becoming a problem.

Kaiza had been a strong bastard that gave Waraji those wounds. Gato was sure if he had only focused on fighting and not protecting that little brat of his he might have escaped. He still got a little chuckle on how much fun it was to watch that pathetic and poor man break in front of the villagers. It was always fun to watch a hero fall. Now, if only he could get a hold of that damn bridge builder.

Gato looked at his watch and confirmed it with the time on the clock on the screen of the computer. It matched perfectly. He wrote something on a piece of paper and placed it in front of the collected secretary. "I want you to bring up this file and translate it in your native language, Miss Goldmeadow."

She didn't look at the paper right away. She held her hands fisted in her lap, her eyes defiant to the small man as he started to walk away from her.

"If you don't do it right away, Miss Goldmeadow, I will give you to Waraji for one hour to do with you as he pleases." He said, turning his head towards her with a malicious smile.

"Of course, Mr Gato." She started to type out the letter slowly, taking her time to look back and forth between he paper and screen. When she reached the end, she blinked at the screen and then at Gato.

"This says…" she began, her voice hitched.

"I know what it says, Miss Goldmeadow." He ground out, annoyed. "I wrote it. Is it finished, yet?"

She nodded her head and had it printed.

"I want that letter printed twice and then put in two separate envelopes with two names put on them."

She nodded slowly, licking her swollen lip nervously. Putting both letters in the envelops as instructed, she started to hand them to Gato when he raised his hand for her to stop. "Hold onto those, Miss Goldmeadow. We're going to go see our agents very soon. I'll tell you what to do with them then."

"Mr. Gato, I'm sorry for before-" she apologized feverently, her eyes tearing quickly.

"Is there a problem, Miss Goldmeadow?"

"Mr. Gato, please forgive me, I didn't-"

"Miss Goldmeadow, I am starting to loose my patience." He stood and looked up at the woman next to him, watching her all but want to drop the envelopes in her hand as if they burned her.

She resigned to just accept her fate as best she could. Closing her eyes, she exhaled to regain her composure. "No, Mr Gato. There is no problem."

He nodded and turned away from her. "Lets go then. We need to see to something first."

Lyseria held the envelope in one hand and opened the door for Gato with the other, her head bowed as he passed. His two guards walked close to her as they followed their boss. Waraji stopped in front of her, touching her swollen lip with his thick fingers, earning a gasp from her as she tried to push his hands off of her.

He just staring at her, fascinated.

"I hope you make him angrier. Your skin will look so much better if it had a few cuts in it." He gripped his sword with his free hand, pushing it closer for her to see.

She could not help be tremble under his touch. "Mr Gato is waiting."

Only the name of her boss broke his concentration and released her.

Lyseria followed closely behind them when they walked past her. She felt a dread that came with knowing more then she should.

* * *

"Who is there, Meizu, Gouzu?" A polite male voice called from behind the two shaggy heavy built men in respirators.

"It's that shrimp, his guards and his secretary, Haku." One of them wheezed through the voice box.

"His name is Gato-san, Meizu. He is our employer and is deserving of respect." Haku chided quietly, closing his eyes to consider why he would come here at such an odd hour.

"Allow him in."

"Hai," the twin brother said in unison.

The twin brothers opened a double set of doors with their ungloved hand. The deadly claw on the other hand would not fit in the handle and it also served a defensive purpose if someone attempted a strike.

Zori and Waraji stood close to the Demon Brothers, eying them down with their hands on their hilts of their swords. The heavy, eager breathing of the twins respirators seem to take on a deeper rasp.

Gato and Lyseria approached the serene boy, who bowed politely to them both. "Gato-san, Lyseria-san, it is a pleasure to see you two."

"Good evening, Haku-kun," Lyseria offered politely, her hand straying to her hair in a coy gesture, but was quickly stopped when she saw Haku take in the wound on her lip.

He frowned slightly, keeping his voice level. "You are injured, Lyseria-san. I have something that will help."

He opened a small pouch at his back hip and produced a small container filled with a creamy balm.

"Arigato, Haku-kun."

Lyseria went to take it, but it was slapped away with Gato's cane.

The phial crashed to the floor, spilling its contents. Lyseria stifled a small cry, holding her fingers held to her breast.

Haku turned unfriendly eyes to Gato.

"We are not here for that, Miss Goldmeadow. We are here to confirm if the bridge builder has been seen. That is one of the jobs I hired the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' for. Anything?"

"Yes," one of the brothers spoke next to Zori, getting closer to him with his respirator almost touching the boy. "He is on his way to Konoha. It would seem he may be looking for a safe escort back home. By the way, you need to stop using so much…I can smell it on you from down the hall."

"Maybe you need to try some…I hear it's good for that cough of yours." Zori thumbed his blade.

"Good," Gato chuckled. "When you find him, take care of him."

"If he's not here, he can't complete the bridge, Gato-san. There is no need to kill him." Haku said carefully, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"The fact that he was able to complete so much of his bridge under such a short time and cut my profits so easily is a direct insult to my reputation. I won't allow it to go unpunished."

"It will be done, Ga-to-san." A deep, thick voice called out from behind a curtain.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku bowed reverently to the bare-chested man with bandages around his nose, mouth and chin. A huge sword rested securely on his back.

Gato nodded, "I want his head hanging from the entrance of his bridge. After that, I'm going to have those people who built the bridge tear it down themselves with no pay. After that, I'm going to raise the costs of their supplies by two hundred percent. I'm even going to charge triple for clean water and sewage."

He laughed to himself, clearly amused at how he is going to torture the people for their obstinacy.

"Of course, Gato-san." Zabuza took his huge sword from his back and sat himself comfortably on a couch. "My payment?"

"You'll get it when you finish the job." Gato snapped.

"The job was to find the bridge builder. We know where he is. You are now offering another job, a separate job without paying for the first. This is bad business, Gato-san."

"Don't tell me about business, you bandaged face freak!" Gato raised his cane to swing at Zabuza, but fell very short when he saw the tip of six feet of thick blade touching his neck close enough to split hairs.

His guards attempted to draw their swords, but were surprised to see Haku just appeared in between them like a spirit, his hands clasped over both of theirs to prevent them from pulling their weapons. The twins had their clawed hands gripping Waraji and Zori by their throats, squeezing hard enough blotch their faces red and grasp at the claws with their free hand.

This all happened so quickly, Gato was to afraid to even step back away from the metal hovering motionless under his chin.

Lyseria stood stock still, her hands trembling at her sides with the envelopes falling from her fingertips.

Zabuza took everything in calmly, lazily.

"Don't try and enact violence upon me, Gato-san. You may know more about money and businesses then I do, but I do know the basics enough to know when a job is done, you get paid. Now, when can I expect to get paid or do I show you what else I know about violence?" he voiced in a heated growl.

"Tonight," Gato gasped, finding the intelligence to take a few steps back and lower his cane. "I'll have your money by tonight. I'll have Lyseria bring it."

This seemed to make Lyseria tremble even more.

"That will do. I think you can see your way out, Gato-san." Zabuza dismissed.

Haku and the demon brother's released their grips. Haku offered a polite bow to their departure. The demon brother's chuckled mockingly at Gato and his guards.

Lyseria went to pick up the envelopes quickly, trying to catch up with her boss when Haku gently took her shoulder. "You forgot this."

He pressed another phial of balm in her hands. "Arigato, Haku-kun."

She quickly pecked him on the cheek, earning a slight blush from the beautiful brown hair, brown eyed boy. She ran as fast as she could, blonde hair bouncing.

Zabuza chuckled teasingly at Haku's discomfort.

"Women."

* * *

"Idiots! God damned useless thugs! That's what you two are!" Gato was on a rampage when he walked away from Zabuza's hideout, rubbing his throat and making sure he wasn't cut. It tickled as if he just got done shaving.

"We were outnumbered, boss," Zori grumbled.

"Yeah, we didn't even know he was going to do that. How would we? If you were going to attack him, we would have helped if we knew."

Gato tapped his cane soundly on the ground again, his mood turning more sour by the second.

"You should have been prepared. They're ninja! You can never trust ninja. Still, one can never be too prepared for the likes of them. I have another appointment to make."

He walked off briskly, heading for a carriage to take him to a spot outside of the Country of Waves.

Along the way, Gato noticed the growing apprehension from his secretary. She looked around herself as if she was ready to jump out of the carriage. Gato had quietly sat silently, considering everything that had put in play and was about to do.

It was one of the longest rides of her life.

* * *

"Sit still, Miss Goldmeadow."

She lowered her head, clutching the envelopes on her lap. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she failed to keep the hitch out of her voice. "Yes, Mr Gato."

They were coming up to the end of their destination by the slowing of the clip-clop sounds of the horses.

"Where did you say you were from again, Miss Goldmeadow?"

"Treal'Ma, Mr Gato."

"Your country was under attack by a certain power, was it not? That is why you sought out my company and my protection."

She nodded mutely.

"What power was that again?"

"Magic, Mr. Gato."

"I see. With this magic they were able to bring down a whole nation, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"What was the name of that invading country again?"

"Qualin'Tor, Mr. Gato."

"Hmm. Qualin'Tor. From what you told me these people were able to kill by means that were not remotely normal. Crushing wounds, dismemberment, and an array of death without even so much as touching their enemies. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Mr Gato."

"Well, lets see if they are as powerful as you say. Those letters are for two of those type of people."

"What?!" Lyseria gaped at him. Her face paled to near translucent.

"Here will do, driver." Gato waited patiently for his guards to open the door for him.

He walked out calmly, looking about he beach to make sure they were indeed alone. The view would have been considered romantic by many means. The waves were high enough to bring the water half way up the shore, wetting dusky sand and large water worn rocks. The moon was high and large on a clear star lit night. The weather was cool with the constant mist of crashing surf.

Gato looked about again, seemingly pleased with the location. "Get the scrolls from the back of the carriage." He called out to his guards. They complied with his orders.

"You have been stealing from me, Miss Goldmeadow."

She turned fear tainted eyes to him, her voice caught in her throat.

"I have to say, I am impressed with your skill and ability to hide it. Had I not known how to do it myself, I would not have known you were embezzling from almost everyone one of my departments. You were smart to not get greedy, always staying within the margin to normally be dismissed as some kind of human error, but your mistakes were not in the numbers. No, you were truly flawless there and I have no paper trail to prove it was you. It was in human nature that you messed up."

"Mr. Gato?"

He was about to say something, when he saw his guards approach him with two very large scrolls. "Put them over there and open them."

As his two henchmen started to walk away he continued, "You have been acting very self important as of late. I have noticed this more and more lately. You were never as bold as to properly prepare a spreadsheet to show me such an outstanding failure and do it with a practiced ease. You were prepared. You are always prepared when you are doing something. However, when you were not surprised at all when the profit loss was so dismal, I knew my suspicions were correct. You knew it was and had prepared for it. You know as well as I do I can't allow this gross show of disrespect to go unpunished."

He turned to her, watch her drop herself on the sand and beg, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for this! I'll get you your money back and then some! I can make you more money then you could ever imagine!"

"I can imagine a lot, Miss Goldmeadow. However, I can not dream of letting someone betray me and let them think they can get away with it!"

He turned his back to her, watching his men continue to walk away from him.

The two men did as they were instructed, and stopped about twenty feet from where they started. Opening the large scrolls like unfurling a rolled carpet, they backed away when they saw the weird, crazy drawings that appeared in an unfamiliar design.

Two flames shot out of the runes, scorching the moisture in the area to mist and then turning the ground to molten char with its violet radiance. A split in the air, like a knife cutting the very fabric of reality parted in two places over the scroll. Stars, space, the very essence of the universe could be seen as the sliver opened. Two dark cloaked figures emerged. As soon as their feet touched the ground the flame and sliver disappeared in a flash.

Stepping away, they stood stoically next to the fearful henchmen.

"Please…I beg you…" Lyseria started to back step away from them, her voice croaking in abject fear.

"Miss Goldmeadow, I have one last task for you." He turned to her with a triumphant smile. "First, let's go introduce ourselves to our guests. Oh, and don't forget the envelopes."

He marched towards the two figures, a happy jaunt in his step. Lyseria shuffled close to him, shoulders hunched in sheer dread.

"Welcome to the Shinobi Elemental Nations. I am Gato."

"I am High Master Xyouln of Qualin'Tor." A deeply male voice called out from under a cowl. He lifted his hood and peered at the audience in front of him with a proud air. Silver haired and a single granite colored eye, he took in the person who had summoned him. His other eye was covered with a dark patch, a long white scar going from the side of his cheek to the middle of his forehead. He was clearly in his mid to late fifties, but had a build about him that clearly stated he was no weak middle aged man.

"High Master? That is an odd title, Mr Xyouln." Gato began, but became silent when he felt the air seem to pull from his very lungs.

"It is only odd to those who do no respect my station or my abilities. Now, she…respects my station." He turned a toothy grin to Lyseria.

She had shriveled to her knees again, eyes wide, and lips parted in a shameless display of fear. "H-high Master Xyouln? Th-the High Master? The Demon Master and Necromancer of the Broken Hills? Husband to the Matron Caro?"

Her last words came out in a breath, as if the very words were enough to summon the very person, the very evil in which would bring about the legend of 'that' person's cruelty.

With every word his smile grew and grew. Finally, he chuckled darkly and turned to the smaller robed person next to him. "Can you guess where this person is from, my apprentice?"

"She is from Treal'Ma, my Master." The quiet female voice spoke softly under her cowl, her head turned ever so slightly to face Lyseria.

"Yes, she is." Xyouln turned his full attention to the blonde women before him. "How fortunate."

"Ah-hem!" Gato called for their attention. He was annoyed that this man had taken control of the situation so quickly with little effort.

Xyouln turn a haughty glance to the little man.

"I believe you have a job to do, High Master Xyouln." Gato began heatedly.

"We are here as you requested." Xyouln agreed quietly, his eyes taking in the beautiful landscape. "You said there was a place here where we could study a different type of power. Chakra, was it?"

"Hmph. I wouldn't know. I'm not a ninja. However, I have a few under my employ."

"Then I want to talk to them then." Xyouln walked past the Gato and towards the carriage with his apprentice quick on his heels.

"You have not even read about the job I have for you," Gato growled angrily.

Lyseria dropped the envelopes, unable to even move her fingers.

Gato snapped his fingers and pointed to the envelopes on the ground at his henchmen. They picked them up and offered them to their boss mutely. He turned disapproving eyes to each of them and motioned with his cane towards their dark guests.

Shrugging, they handed both envelopes to Xyouln. Lyseria seemed to calm noticeably, but kept her eyes on Gato with confusion.

Xyouln gave an inquisitive glance to Gato who gave just the barest nod of his head.

"Mr Gato, allow me to introduce my apprentice. Shade Caro of Qualin'Tor, first daughter of the High Matron Narcis Caro and heiress of the clan Caro. She is the prodigy of the different disciplines I teach and my most proud achievement. Shade," he turned an authoritative glance to his pupil which she became quickly attentive. "I want you to show everyone what you can do. First, I want you to read both of these letters aloud."

She took off her cowl, revealing a bandages that covered her eyes. Long purple and dark pink hair spilled over her shoulders, carrying it sideways in thick long locks. The young girl could not have been older then fourteen or fifteen years old. She accepted the two documents and scanned over them quickly, easily. Her eyes did not seem hampered by the bandages at all.

"They say the same thing, Master. It is written in the native script from Treal'Ma."

"It is," He agreed.

"It reads verbatim, "Kill the person who hands you this letter." She said quietly, her eyes going from her master to Gato.

The two henchmen turned quickly to their boss, then to their guests.

"Master?" Shade turned to Xyouln for permission.

"Do as you are told, my apprentice." He gestured grandly to the two men.

Swords were quickly drawn, angry eyes turning to Gato. "You want us dead?!"

"If you want to live, you have to kill them. If not, then you are not worth my time." Gato said calmly, not at all bothered by his actions. Lyseria still sat quietly behind Gato, just as surprised as his henchmen. She was sure she was suppose to give those letters to Xyouln and Shade.

Understanding it as nothing more as a test, they dashed quickly to the young woman.

She opened one hand, clutching a quickly swirling mass of violet energy. Her other hand reached out in front of her, as if placing the man in her grasp.

"_Dark Mana Corruption_." She called darkly, her hand holding the glowing violet sphere vanished and engulfed Zori.

"AAAAAAaahh!" Zori's body seemed to disjoint itself, twisting in all sorts of ways that seem to be pulled and pushed in very unnatural direction. His sword fell from what was left of his hand. The fingers split messily all the way from the webs to the wrist and finally up to his elbow, leaving ribbons of dark blood dripping from his elbow. He looked down to see his ribcage open up under his chin, cracking loudly at the sternum. His hoodie ripped clean in half down his chest, the rip of fabric and flesh cutting as he watched in horror. His organs fell from his chest and stomach cavity…his heart hung out for him to see, pumping like some bizarre necklace from under his neck. He choked wetly, his eyes looking back at Gato, pleadingly.

An invisible hand seem to wretch his head quickly about three times, severing it from his shoulders and hover in the air. His body fell forward, twitching in an ever growing puddle of blood that spurt with each beat of the sand covered heart. The head eventually dropped next to the body, rolling down the smoothed plane of sand into the wave that pushed itself up the beach.

"No…" Waraji dropped his sword and ran. "Noo!"

Shade cupped both hands together, forming a weird seal that looked like she was reaching for something underground.

"Raise for me." She murmured with an odd echo in her voice, her eyes behind the bandages glowing a weird azure color.

The ground exploded in gouts of sand. All around Waraji disfigured, decayed corpses pulled themselves out with amazing fluidity. Some of the undead that had risen were not human, but animals that had washed ashore. He tried to push himself past them, but was unable to remove them when they latched at him, into him. Fingers with broken bones dug into his flesh, slowing him down. Teeth sank into anything they could, ripping and gnawing him as he tried to find another way to escape or flee. He would push one or two away, but only to find three or four more get closer and closer. By sheer numbers they had overwhelmed him, encased him.

The stink filled the air, making Lyseria vomit where she sat, unable to control the pure violence of it. Gato covered his nose, but could not look away in fascination.

"Help me! Arrrgh! Help Me!" Waraji screamed as the mass of clinging, chomping putrid bodies slowly dragged him into the water.

They were slow moving as step by achingly slowly step pushed the fighting Waraji further into the beach. A few skeletal sea creatures started up the beach, seeking Waraji hungrily. A few sharks, orca, and even a few turtles waiting. Small, nimble crabs zigzagged towards him, helping pinch and cut him at his feet and those of his captors. Flesh was flesh and they were hungry.

Shade's eyes remained glowing behind the bandages a good minute when Waraji's head disappeared under the waves, a sure sign that he was still fighting and alive, even when he was being consumed and drowned.

When she turned to her master, the purple light that was there dimmed to nothing. "It is done, My Master."

He nodded to her, pleased with her performance.

"Now, you will take me to these ninjas you spoke of. I wish to learn more about this chakra." He walked past Gato and Lyseria without so much of a glance. Shade lowered her head and followed behind him obediently.

Lyseria looked up at Gato curiously, but afraid to even ask why she had been allowed to live when she had been the one who had done wrong by him.

"You are alive Lyseria because you ARE brilliant. I know how good you are and how talented you can be when you put your mind to it. I don't know where the money is you took from me and it would be a huge waste for me to kill you and loose it. So, you will get me my money back and you WILL do it soon or I will make sure you deliver the next letter …personally."

He lowered his sunglasses at her, glaring at her behind those circular frames to hammer down his point even more.

She nodded wordlessly, to afraid to test her voice at that moment.

"Good," He turned his back to her and started towards the carriage. "High Master Xyouln and his apprentice Shade wish to see some ninja. I would hate to disappoint them."

Lyseria walked with Gato to the carriage that now had two new passengers.

"Driver, take me to Zabuza. I think it's time we renegotiate our agreement."

* * *

"I'm pleased to see that you have come to deliver my payment personally, Gato-san. The Demon Brothers are already on their way to take care of the second part of our business deal. I know I won't be disappointed for sending them prematurely." Zabuza murmured quietly from the couch, his thick blade resting on his lap, carefully dragging a whetstone across it. A long, scratchy grind that only paused when had to start from the bottom to the top again. This process continued a few more times before Gato's fearless snort broke his rhythm.

"I think we need to renegotiate, Zabuza."

"Oh?" he drug the stone across it again, flicking the stone off with a little more strength then what was necessary. "Why would that be?" he asked aloofly. He seemed barely interested.

Haku was not so calm.

It wasn't so much that Gato was showing all the signs of disrespect to Zabuza-sama, but the way Lyseria no longer seem afraid of him. She reeked of fear, her eyes darting to the two dark robed figures standing on either side of her. Haku could sense nothing about them to encourage a more defensive posture, but he also knew that she was no where near this troubled when she witnessed Gato get his men's comeuppance. Every ninja instinct told him to be wary of them and that he should make the first move carefully, quietly. He waited for a sign from Zabuza to remove the threat or at least immobilize them. He didn't want to kill them if he didn't have to, but he was pretty sure Gato's fate was sealed.

"I'm going to assume you have something better to offer then money: gold, jewels, jutsu scrolls from a great clan like the Uchihas or Sabakus?"

"No," he deliberately took a few steps within Zabuza's range for a killing strike. The Demon of the Bloody Mist stopped his honing, looking up give Gato a blank stare. "How about a chance to share a power greater then your ninja skill has ever witnessed?"

"That would have to be quite a power." He whispered softly, angrily. His patience was wearing thin and he was not happy. "Tell me, Gato-chan..."

Haku winced, slowly readying himself. As deadly of a man Zabuza was, he was very patient and had a deadly calm till he finally decided to unleash himself. He was always polite, courteous, and eerily respectful when dealing with a possible opponent. It was just a breath, just a moment away that he knew Gato and his friends were going to be dead. He hated killing, especially senseless one's where simple things like money and effort could easily calm Zabuza. No, there was always someone who wished to push their luck, test their mettle against one of the great Seven Swordsman. He warily eyed the two figures and Lyseria. He really hoped Zabuza didn't kill her. He did not see people as people when he killed. He just released his greatest self.

"...is this power great enough that you are willing to bet your life in exchange of the money you owe me?"

"Yes," He said smugly.

"Good," he stood up, towering over Gato like a mountain lion to a house cat. He placed his sword on his back, walking towards the back area of his living quarters. "Follow me."

Haku hoped Gato knew that there were more then just idle words behind Zabuza's statement.

* * *

I thought this would be a good way to introduce Shade and her mentor. Please tell me what you think! Review!


	3. Ch3 Meetings and Negotiations

**Flashback**

Lyseria had never been claustrophobic her whole life. She was used to somewhat confined spaces and could travel with an annoyed acceptance of close quarters if she had to. When she entered the carriage with Gato and their two new acquaintances she would have done next to anything to have rather walked. Xyouln had his eyes on her with such a confirmed dominance that it unnerved her. His reputation for being intimidating, powerful, and fear inspiring were completely false...those words were a pale reality then being in his presence. She didn't think she would feel safe had she been on the other side of the world. The thought actually made her chuckle a little, because she had actually traveled across the world to avoid his forces that invaded her country.

Now here he was, consuming her self confidence with just a smile.

"The man I'm bringing you to is a very powerful ninja, High Master Xyouln." Gato spoke sharply, attempting to break that holding gaze he had on Lyseria. It was still a moment before he glanced at the diminutive man and then dismissed him with a slow blink of his eyes.

"Good. I would hate to feel I have spent all of a week setting up a **Planar Bend** spell and have to head back to Qualin'Tor with research on a weakling. I would be highly disappointed."

Shade's bandaged eyes turned pointedly at Gato and asked, "What is this ninja's name?"

"I'm going to provoke him and it will be your job to protect me. That is how you will find out what kind of power a ninja weilds."

Gato talked over her question, checking his cuff links on his sleeve with too much attention, letting her know he was purposely ignoring her. His indifference was rewarded in a very unusual way.

The lenses on his glasses fractured to chips right over his eyes.

"Gah!" Gato flinched, throwing his glasses to the floor of the carriage.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Gato?" The driver called from his perched seat.

"No, no, keep going." he growled out, pointed looking at Xyouln with malice.

"You need to keep your god damned pet on a leash!" He began to raise his cane to Shade-

_SNAP!_

Splinters of fine polished wood and the clatter of it's remnants fell to the floor next to his glasses. In Gato's hands were the fractured remains of the handle in his trembling grasp. He threw the piece out the window as if it burnt him. "What the hell-"

Shade's eyes began to glow a subdued violet, her hands that were once resting on her lap were curling ever so slowly into fists.

Xyouln clucked his tongue at Gato, showing an amused disapproval. "Now, now, Mr. Gato. I think we should relax for a bit. I would hate to have to loose such a precious resource for something as simple as discourtesy."

"But-"

"Mr. Gato," Xyouln purposely interrupted. "I think you've got the wrong impression between my apprentice and I. You see, I have this strange idea that you think _I'm_ in charge of her."

Gato blinked at him, confused beyond words. "But, you're her master. She has to obey you."

"Really? Does she?" Xyouln's face was full of patience and mock surprise.

"Yes! You're her master! That's how it works!"

"I believe you have been an apprentice yourself, Mr Gato?"

"Yes! I was an apprentice through several tutors and I always had to listen to them."

"Ah, I see." Xyoulns folded his arms across his chest, nodding sagely. "And was there ever a time you found yourself exceeding them? Did you ever feel you were being hindered by them?"

"Yes," Gato actually smiled at the memory. "He was a loan officer who did a half ass slipshod job of penciling the books. It was easy to find the mistakes even an somewhat decent accountant could track."

Xyouln leaned forward, his single eye glittering, "Did you feel you could respect him after wards at such an obvious lack of skill? Did you feel you _HAD_ to listen to him?"

"Hmph, of course not." Gato went to put his hands on his cane, but realized after his slight miscue it was no longer there. "It was only a few weeks later he was caught in money laundering."

"Then what happened to you, Mr Gato?" Xyouln asked patiently.

"I found a new instructor, someone who was also good at paperwork and making legitimate operation fronts for less then ethical business purposes."

"So you moved on, yes?"

Gato nodded.

"Shade does not follow my instruction because I control her. On the contrary," he grinned nastily at him, causing Lyseria to move as far away as best she could. "She is free to do as she pleases. She is a master onto herself. She asks for my guidence because I am more experienced then her, but if she finds fault in something that I may disagree upon, we try to settle things as equals. I would be a fool to consider myself her superior. More so because she is more powerful then I am. I am her Master because she chooses me to be so."

Gato turned himself towards Shade again, noticing that she had not stopped glaring at him. Her lips, he noticed that they would have been considered sensual had they not been pressed into such a grim line, were loosing their color. She was fighting back an urge that quickly made him reconsider his haughty position he had postured at her before.

"Zabuza Momichi. The ninja's name is Zabuza Momichi, he is called The Demon of the Bloody Mist by his people. He is a master swordsman and a prodigy in his own right. He has a street rat that he took under his wing named Haku. He's got some skill in the ninja arts and holds Zabuza in a high esteem. There are two other members to his gang, the Demon Brother's. They work in tandem, so I was told. They like to make very messy assassinations." Gato was all to willing to release the steam that seem to be building behind Shade's quickly growing ire.

Her hands unflexed and she exhaled in a manner that seem to visibly calm her. She nodded in a gesture of thanks and turned away.

Xyouln rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, his long silver hair covering his eye patch, "I give her no reason to feel I am unnecessary, Mr. Gato. She can still learn from me about the world she has yet to see. Everything that comes with the value of information is worth it to her to keep me alive and in her good graces. I've taught her everything there is to know in the arts of Sorcery, however it's life in general that she is not used to. She is still a student in that respect and I have set up some guidelines that she adheres to."

He raised one regal hand and displayed it before him, ticking off fingers with each point. "One. Know your goals and plan a way to set up the desired result. Second. Nothing is fixed. Anything and everything can be a variable and can change. Three. Nothing is lost if something is gained, even life. Four. Find a point to return to, where a control or a new medium is constant. Five. There are no laws to be followed in our way." He closed his hand deliberately slow. "We are a law to our own. Dominance is just an affect, not a desire."

Gato swallowed hard. He had to remember to breathe, knowing for some reason everything he just said just poisoned his belief that he was ever safe from these people he invited to his world.

"I am her number Four, Mr Gato. I am that someone she goes back to." he said quietly, content that his message was well received.

The carriage stopped by Zabuza's broken down warehouse that lead to a larger haven among the side of a massive tree.

"We are here, Mr Gato." The driver called out.

"After you," Xyouln gestured casually, his single eye follow Gato's fleeing form.

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

Zabuza lead everyone to a clearing behind his hide out. About fifty feet of a somewhat circular ground became visible when he pulled a thick handled switch. A crackle of electricity hummed through the large lamps as they illuminated to life. Seven lamps projected their glow towards their center from high poles, each one had aged and weather worn posters of all Seven Swordsmen from different municipalities.

He strode over to the center purposely, piercing the ground with his thick blade. Eyes emotionless, he beckoned Gato with a slow crook of his finger.

Gato strode over to him confidently, simply and truly unafraid.

Zabuza looked down his nose at the billionaire, so eager to do something his hands were twitching.

"You are a gambling man, Mr Gato." Zabuza announced thickly. He was not asking.

"No, I'm not." Gato was curt in his reply.

"You are gambling in a very dangerous game with me. This is the second time in one day you have rolled your dice where you are playing with house rules. The house will always win in the end, Mr Gato. This is where your chances are now no longer secure. You are not safe. I am also sure that you will die."

Gato's smile grew bigger.

"You do not have my money, do you?"

"No."

"You come here offering me power in exchange?"

"Yes."

"This is your last chance to agree to get me my money, Mr Gato, but with a penalty. I want double."

Gato barked a laugh.

Zabuza pulled the sword out from the ground, eyes wide. "Fuck you, you little shit!"

Zabuza rolled his weapon far and long, making sure to cut through Gato from groin to scalp. The movement was so swift, so quick, only Haku could follow the motion with his eyes.

**WWWWWHRRRRWRRR!**

A blinding flash of violet light flared around Gato with the lethal strike. Sparks flickered as Zabuza tried to push his weapon up by force alone.

"What is this?" he asked hallowly, disbelief shadowing his eyes.

"This is power, Zabuza." Was Gato's mocking reply.

Zabuza growled relentlessly, hacking and slashing at the globe with an animalistic fury. It hummed and cracked loudly, echoing off the silent night with each impact. Strike, slash, thrust, and lunge...his weapon didn't get anywhere near close to piercing that damnable sphere. If anything, it made Gato only that much more secure with his safety.

The missing Mist Nin exhaled deeply, not by lack of stamina or exertion, but out of frustration.

"How are you doing this?" Haku decided to ask, knowing his master would not ask himself. Wounded pride for someone as great as one of the Seven Swordsman was not something that was easily admitted.

When he asked, he was not looking at Gato. He held three sebon needles between his fingers pressed against Shade's neck.

Shade turned her bandaged eyes to him, her lips curling with displeasure. "Is there more then this? Please tell me you can do more then swing metal."

"What do you mean?" Haku asked cautiously.

"We were expecting to study a new power, young man. Mr Gato promised us that if we could protect him from your attacks we would witness a power that only ninja can invoke." Xyouln gripped his hands behind his back, pacing away to look at the poster of one of the swordsmen. Kisime was his name. "I have no doubt you are both skilled with throwing metal, swinging metal. However, no matter how great your metal is," He raised his hand, palm out towards them.

Haku's sebons threw themselves from his fingers away from Shade's neck and stuck themselves to Zabuza's sword in a mix match pattern. "...it's still metal."

Shade flicked her wrist at Zabuza, a violet arch of thin lightening connecting to his weapon. Zabuza's arm spasmed wildly.

He didn't drop his sword and he didn't scream. He gripped the weapon even tighter with both hands. Smoke singed his clothes and hair, a strong scent of ozone was thick around them.

Haku looked at Shade, his large brown eyes angry. "You will not hurt Zabuza-sama!"

"Haku," Zabuza called to his pupil, almost lazily. "Do not worry about me."

Shade and Xyouln turned analytical eyes to Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza's dark chuckle was frightening. Releasing his hold on his huge sword, he scratched his bare chest with his fingers as if waking up. "Thanks for that," He opened his stance, regarding Shade with renewed appriciation. "It tickled."

He disappeared.

Shade was lifted clear off her feet, Zabuza's hand clutching her throat. She didn't even have time to gasp, the way he moved was so quick, so fast. Shade had both hands gripping his forearm, her feet kicking the air helplessly. Wet choking sounds escaped from her parted lips in a feverish attempt to breath.

Gato fell on his ass, crawling away.

Zabuza's eyes ticked, as if something was troubling him, something frustrating his thoughts. With a shake of his head, he dismissed it.

Lyseria started walking backwards, bumping into the wall.

Haku took out another set of sebons, tossing them at Xyouln. Before they could even reach him, they arched and redirected themselves to the huge blade in the middle of the clearing.

Xyouln didn't even seem disturbed by the turn of events. He watched as Shade was easily overpowered and strangled with acute interest. "Amazing."

Haku opened a canteen and threw it up in the air, letting the water spray in a spiral pattern. Handsigns blurred in front of him.

**THOUSAND FLYING NEEDS OF PAIN!**

Droplettes of water became slivers of ice, ice became bullets of piercing pain in all directions.

Needles of ice stuck in Gato, Lyseria, and Xyouln.

Gato and Lyseria screamed with pain.

Xyouln attempted to form a barrier around him, but still fell victim to half of the needles. They got his arms, chest and legs through his robes.

He didn't fall gracefully, nor did anyone who received the smiting shots of ice.

"Amazing...simply amazing..." he muttered, propping himself up on an elbow to look at Haku work a jutsu behind Zabuza, moving so fast that he beat his own weapons that were getting close to his master who still held Shade up as if he was holding a hangered suit for inspection. "This is the power we were looking for."

Before they could get Shade and Zabuza, Haku was there to protect them with a thick mirror of ice. Needles quickly plinked and poked at the ice impotently.

Zabuza still held Shade in the air effortlessly, as one might consider a wardrobe before putting it on.

"I believe the words that need to be said right now, are those you said just a minute ago," he hissed darkly, but with some pleasure, "Is there more then this?"

Again, his eyes squinted with a focus that took more exertion then just a moment before. Just like before, he snarled it away with a shake of his head.

"I...I..can't...link...why...can't I...link?" Shade gasped out, face turning an ugly splotchy red in his grip.

Zabuza closed his eyes, already showing signs of being bored with her. "Maybe Haku can answer that for you, because I certainly don't know. In the meantime, you need to show me more!"

He gripped her throat harder, tighter. Her lips pulled back to scream, but nothing came out. Her throat constricted tightly, her body trembled in his hands in a weaker and weaker throes in pain, in dying.

"I want to see your eyes." he whispered, bringing her closer to his face. The Demon of the Mist was panting, exhilarated. His pleasure at the whole scenario was on a homicidal level. "I want to see your eyes right before you die, pretty girl."

He reached over and ripped the bandages over her eyes, tossing the bandages to the wind.

She had long, dark lashes clenched down painfully. She was fighting him still, to this end she wouldn't give in to his want.

"Open your eyes, girl. I'll let you breathe one last time if you just open them for me." He whispered deliriously, eagerly. He cupped the side of her head affectionately, tenderly in a mock gesture of empathy.

"Zabuza-sama, you're going to kill her..." Haku touched his arm, his voice pleading for him to stop.

He couldn't even hear Haku.

"Do it!" Xyouln called out to them, his smile almost desperate. He actually appeared to be enjoying the life and death scene before him.

Haku couldn't believe what he was hearing. As perceptive as he was, he was sure it sounded like Xyouln was encouraging Zabuza, not his pupil.

"Do it!"

She did.

Opening her eyes to Zabuza, she let loose a feline growl that scared the creatures of the night into fleeing. Two azure pupil less orbs radiated a chaotic power, an unstable and ruthless violet energy seeped from her skin.

She gripped his arm and squeezed hard, taloned nails biting into his tough skin to the first knuckle. Her canines extended and pointed with needle like points, parted in her roar.

"What the hell are you?" Gato called out from the side, his body flapping about in awkward jerks and tugs. He wormed his way away from the deadly arena.

"My opponent," Zabuza said with delight, squeezing her throat hard enought to break her neck, but he couldn't.

Shade's hair flailed about her wildly, eyes narrowed with a predatory gleam. Then she was pulling to get to him, raking his arm with her claws. She wasn't fighting to get away, but to get closer.

He threw her hard into the air, timing it perfectly to catch her with a perfect kick as she fell.

She absorbed the kick with her whole body, crumbling around his leg. However, she recovered enough of her balance to land on her side, eyes unflinchingly defiant.

She charged him, jumping into the air way to early to land any kind of reasonable strike.

He let loose an angry snort, disgusted with her inability to judge the proper distance...but was taken unaware when he saw her sprout a single raven like wing from her back, propelling her with a flap, twisting into a spiral, and swiping a claw horizontally across his chest.

He caught her wrist, spun her, and threw her with amazing precision. "Good. Do more!"

She fluttered her single wing, landing with a long skid away from him. Her hiss was throaty, almost purring with eagerness.

Zabuza opened his stance again, hands wide.

**Dark Mana Dispel! **

Xyouln pushed a thick black wall of power at Shade, shredding her cloak from her blindside. Her wracking shriek of pain was tactile on the nerves. The very momentum of energy crumpled her against one of the pillars holding up a lamp. Her body and head were bent at an unhealthy angle, breaking her cry into silence. Head tilted back, Purple and fuschia hair blowing in the slight wind, she gasped her breaths laborously.

His hand still out, Xyouln moved himself into a relatively upright position.

"Excellent. Very, very well done." He spoke to no one, unphased with the ice sebons he was pulling out of himself.

Zabuza was openly upset, but took a few cleansing breathes. "What was the meaning of this then?"

Xyouln tapped his chin, heedless that he was bleeding at so many points of his body. Limping, he carried himself to Haku with an awkward familiarity. "Did you see that? She was not able to link with him! Do you know why?"

Haku took a cautious step backwards, shaking his head. "What is wrong with you? Your pupil is almost dead and you're curious about something so trivial as to why her attacks didn't work?"

Xyouln scoffed openly at him, "Idiot! That is why I want to know. That is why I need to know! We can't let that happen again. I have to research this."

He pushed Haku aside and started towards Zabuza.

"You are not all there, are you, Oji-san?" Zabuza replied.

"Did you feel it? Did you feel her try to link with you?" Xyouln inquired eagerly.

Zabuza pondered just a moment, eyes closed and head tilted. "Is that what it was? I felt something trying to test my will. Something trying to ease the thought of dominating me."

He shook his head, covering his eyes with a bandaged hand as if the thought amused him. "No one can dominate me, Oji-san."

Xyouln's head snapped sideways with Zabuza's back hand, crumpling him to the floor. "That's for toying with Head Cutter and not letting me kill Gato."

The sebons that were attached to the large blade fell off, plinking onto each other like drops of rain. The Demon of the Mist strolled up to his weapon and unsheathed it from the ground, turning his head to the still retreating figure of the pincushioned Gato.

"Zabuza-sama, what should we do with them?" Haku walked over to the girl crumpled against the pillar, noticing the wing that had sprouted from her back dissolve into glossy feathers. Her ferocious maw and talons reverted back to that of a young girl's mouth and fingers.

"Take them to a room and have them seen to." Zabuza casually walked through the hall that Gato had slithered down, a long thin layer of blood following behind him. He took his time walking in front of Gato, pressing the wide curved tip of Head Cutter against Gato's cheek.

"Stop! Stop! I can get you your money!" Gato cried, his head turned as far as he could from Zabuza.

"Why would you want to do that, Gato-san?" Zabuza tilted his head curiously at him.

Sheathing his sword on his back, Zabuza gripped Gato by the back of his suit and carried him outside of his compound with ease. Stopping at the awaiting carriage, he opened the door and threw him harshly against the seat, bleeding and still whimpering from the many open wounds.

"Trust me, Gato-san. You've paid for the job." Zabuza turned to the driver. "Get him out of here. Now."

The driver's snaped his whip loudly against the horses rump, causing it to start off in a quick gallop.

Haku was kneeling next to Lyseria, bandaging the dozen or so puncture wonds on her arms, legs, and back. She whimpered fearfully away from him, eyes pitifully scared.

The ice sebons were quickly turned back to water when he approached her, telling her to not move and relax. He applied another ointment to them, pain and blood seeping dulling to numbness. He was trying to talk to her, sooth her into less then the whimpering wreck that she had huddled herself into.

"I'm very sorry for your injuries, Lyseria-san. I didn't know if I could trust you so I didn't have a choice but to make sure you were immobilized during our fight. Gomenasai." He finished wrapping her arm and tied the knot securely.

She didn't look like she believed him. He bowed down to her, head lowered apologetically.

"Lyseria-san," Zabuza appeared behind Haku, nudging him with his leg to get up. He did.

She turned her head away in a panic, her eyes looking up at him as if she expected him to push his dreadful weapon into her at any moment.

"You work for me now," He told her, not giving her an option as to whether she wanted to. "I'll come talk to you in the morning."

Zabuza stalked back into his compound, rolling his shoulders as if he had just enjoyed a nice workout.

Lyseria watched him go, dumbfounded.

"Come, Lyseria-san. Lets get you ready for bed." He smiled to her pleasantly, his hand reaching out to help her.

She slapped it away angrily.

Haku closed his eyes and sighed sadly. He understood that he had betrayed her trust when he had attacked her. She didn't understand why he had did it, just that he had and he knew she liked him. The look of betrayal was marred in her tear streaked blue eyes. When he faced her again, he had a mask of indifference that she was not used to seeing on him.

"I would suggest you get some sleep after you clean up, Lyseria-san. If you are not ready for work come morning, I will have to make sure you arrive against your will. I can promise you that you should do so on your own. It would be unwise to have Zabuza or myself come get you. Please, come this way." He gestured to a seperate area along the ground where two more bodies rested unconscious.

When she got up, he saw damaged pride and confusion in all her actions. He didn't try to apologize anymore or try to offer anything to comfort her. She obviously didn't trust him anymore. When they got to the room, he opened it for her and watched her warily keep her eyes on him.

The room was sparse save a bed, dresser, and a small restroom on the side. On the far wall a couple of shelves had several yukatas in different sizes. The room was a little dusty and had more a utilitary purpose.

"Good night, Lyseria-san. I hope you feel better in the morning." He said politely, but lacking the usual warmth she was used to.

He watched her eyes tear to crying when he closed the door and locked it. It was hard not to hear her sobs as he walked away.

* * *

"...and then I fell for the trap again! I bet I looked so stupid hanging upside down with my foot in a noose. I could feel my face turn so red I thought was going to get a nose bleed. You should have seen it! Not long after that I saw where Kakashi had stored the food and decided to look underneath the underneath in my own way, but that was probably not what he had in mind, huh?" Naruto chuckled at himself. He was avidly chatting Hinata's ear off and she was intently listening to his every word.

She had decided to remain quiet when he first started in on her about an after Academy exam, saying she had barely passed. She didn't want to tell him that she was the weak one in which Kiba and Shino had pulled for her so Kurenai had let her stay with the team. It also would not do for him to hear her team mates were somewhat protective of her and were some of the few that would treat her well, being that they both were sort of considered outcasts from the 'normal' clans. Her sensei did not want her going back to the Academy either or back to her father if she could help it. Her sensei had made a special allowance and it made her feel all the more pathetic because she couldn't earn the right by merit alone. So she just shrugged when Naruto asked why she had barely passed. She decided to deter any further questions with something she knew would work.

She dug into her pack, pulling out a small bento.

"Eh, you're hungry, Hinata?"

Shyly, she fidgeted with the knot on it, eventually able to get it undone with some effort and show it to him, lid open.

"Oooh! Those smell wonderful! What are they?" Naruto picked out a bun and sniffed at it.

"B-ean pas-te and-d c-cinim-m-mon b-buns, Na-Narut-to-kun." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to offer the box and keep a comfortable distance from him at the same time.

"Thank you, Hinata!"

What startled her into almost dropping the box was when he scrambled away as quick as his feet would let him.

"Sakura-CHAAAN!" Naruto pumped his arms as fast as he could, skidding to a stop next to a gaga eyed Sakura and brooding Sasuke. "Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, look what Hinata made! They look soooo good! Do you want one? How about you, teme?"

Hinata watched the disastrous exchange in progress. Apparently Naruto not only interrupted a one sided discussion in which Sasuke was 'almost' listening to Sakura babble about how great he was and how much time it took her to get her hair ready in a way Sasuke would like.

WHAM!

He was laid out with a thick growing welt on the side of his head. To his merit, Sasuke did take a bun and nibbled on it as he walked away. Naruto had dropped the other while trying to break his fall.

Hinata had to remind herself that he wasn't purposely trying to get Sakura-chan's attention after receiving all of hers, because he was just trying to share, trying to be nice. He didn't know that she had spent several hours before the mission to make these buns just for him, only him. He didn't know that she had put the buns in the bento and stared at it for all of twenty to twenty five minutes, hyperventilating with the idea that she was going to not only give Naruto something she personally made for him, wanting to making something for so long, but had put the bento in and out of her backpack at least a dozen times, convincing herself that he would appreciate it to no end.

"Hinata-san, is it?" Hinata's head shot up, surprised that Sasuke was the one addressing her.

"Hai," she answered quietly.

He raised the bun and gave her the barest of smiles. "These are very good."

The Uchiha turned back to his path, avoiding the indignant slack jawed stare Sakura gave him.

"They are very good," Naruto had dusted off the one he dropped and took several bites, humming with pleasure.

Hinata look horrified, "Na-naruto-kun! I-I have mo-more. You d-don't have t-to eat th-th-that one!"

Naruto dusted more dirt off the bun, clearly unhappy as he continued to walk in step next to her. "But Hinata, you made this. I've never had anyone offer me food that hey made themselves. Well, there is Ichiraku, but I pay for it...sometimes. I couldn't let this go to waste. It's very special to me."

Hinata wasn't sure how to accept this gesture. She knew he didn't have much, but she couldn't comprehend that he had 'never' had anyone make him food before. It also came to reason that he had put his friends anticipated desires and wants before his own. A sudden thought also crossed her mind, he didn't know how to think of just himself. This made her smile, knowing that at least they both shared that feeling. She also put her team mates needs before her own. They asked for very little, only that she get better for her sake as well as their own. Naruto pushed this ideal to a limit that bordered compulsion. Still, it was nice to think that who ever his precious people were, they were always on his mind and their needs were priority.

"Ne, Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto gripped her arm a little, making her freeze in her tracks.

"G-gomen, Na-naruto-kun. I w-was just th-thinking that I a-am glad to b-be here with-th your t-team." She tapped her fingers, looking over her forehead protector with her large pupil less eyes.

"We're glad to have you with us too, Hinata-san," Kakashi had snuck up behind them, book still in hand.

Hinata flinched into Naruto who had to keep her from falling over herself. She blushed a deep rose color when she realized she was in such personal contact with him.

"However, we need to pick up the pace a little." He was off, leaving the two to follow behind.

"Hai," they said, lengthening their stride.

Hinata continued to watch Naruto grind his teeth against the bun and dirt to her cringing dismay. She opened the wooden box to get another bun for him, offering it to him clearly uncomfortable with the weird faces he was making. He did a rather poor job of acting like he was enjoying the experience.

"Naruto-kun, pl-please get an-another one. Y-you shouldn't eat food off-f the fl-floor." She pushed the box at him, ready to snatch the one he was eating from his hands.

"Nah, it's okay, Hinata." He saw something flicker across her face, something he had never seen before. She was getting frustrated with him a little.

He could not let an opportunity like this pass.

"Mmm! It's soooo good!" He took another bite, eyes watering with the sound of granules grinding against his teeth.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's voice sounded scandalized, her eyes flashed angrily.

Before he knew it, he was dodging a very angry and very precise Hinata. She was chasing him! Her hand reached out here and there, quick and fast with feints and lunges. Naruto stepped and spun, running crazily around, behind, and through Sasuke and Sakura.

"Shanaro! Naruto-baka! Don't touch me!" She went to swing at him, but he dodged her over throw with ease.

Sasuke watched with mild amusement, smirking at the careless play.

Tazuna was drinking contently.

Naruto was in the middle of the road, bun poised to take another bite when he saw Hinata take a stance that he had never seen anyone use before.

"Naruto-kun, Drop. That. Bun!" Her lavender pupil less eyes were brilliant, passionate. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt like she was going to attack him if he didn't do what she said.

"Eh?" Naruto's dark blue eyes locked on hers fearfully, bun falling from his fingers.

"Hinata-chan,"he murmured entranced, his blonde hair waving behind the plate of his forehead protector. "You're beautiful."

Hinata's eyes opened alarmingly wide, her hands fell to her side comically. Colorful hues of red and crimson flushed her cheek prettily, her dark indigo hair with two long locks followed the winds current.

_He said I'm beautiful and called me Hinata-chan..._

"Naruto! Hinata! Behind you!" Kakashi screamed, pointing.

Two dark figures emerged from the woods around them, a deadly entwining chain made of razor sharp shurikens linked between them from a thick clawed gauntlet.

From behind Hinata they dashed ready to clothesline them both in half...starting with her.

Under shaggy clothes and respirators, the Demon Brothers screamed, "Die, gakis!"


	4. Ch4 The Demon Brother's

Kakashi pushed Sakura towards Tanzuna, "Stay with him!"

Sasuke was already in motion, pumping his juvenile legs as fast as his lean body could. The distance they covered was impressive, but not enough.

Naruto and Hinata were still too far away to be helped...or saved.

It was getting closer and closer, that scribbled horizon rope of shurikens ready to take Hinata's body off from the waist....They moved with a precision and speed granted by practice, by success, by accomplishment. The Demon Brother's signature assassination move was in motion.

Closer...

His kunai was in his hand, dashing past her, putting himself between their wicked rope and his friend.

He couldn't believe how clear everything got at that moment. He could see the every single strand of hair on her face swish as she turned her head to look at him, her large beautiful eyes blink and then open to focus past him, to her oncoming certainty of death. Two small hands knuckled under her nose in a gesture of abject worry...but her worry was not for herself but for him. His mind took a sliver of his consciousness to think that was rather odd.

Who would ever worry about him before they would worry of themselves?

The scent of lavender caught his attention briefly as he regained his attention on what he should do.

_Think_.

...closer...

_Protect my friend!_

...closer!

_I have to stop them and protect Hinata!_

Gripping his kunai, he jumps, seeming to avoid the rope but thrusts it downward so that the wide blade is centered on his opponent's weapon with a loud** TWANG!**

It catches!

The line of where the rope was going to cut into Hinata sickened him. It would be right under her arms, right where her heart is. Pushing strength and his will into his hands, into his feet he braced for the pain.

Their eyes met for the briefest moment. He gave her an indomitable smile that said in a careless, confident way, _You're safe with me, Hinata-chan. I'll protect you from these jerks. No one is going to hurt you while I'm here. _

Fisting the bladed end of his own weapon with his other hand, he pulls the rope taunt, ten feet from it completing their kill. The brother's were stopped about four feet to either side of Hinata, their large bodies jerked back as if two dogs whose leashes were tied to a tree ran after a rabbit only to be painfully reminded of their limits. Naruto had their deadly rope locked far behind them to form an imperfect 'V' shape.

"AAAAAaaaaaarrgh!" He screams painfully, the bladed end of his kunai's biting deep into his own fingers and palm.

Heels dug in, back arched, and straining, the rope crinkles with the metal on metal friction. The blood coated his fingers and the blade, making the weapon slick in his hands.

The brother's had only a moment to look astonished when Sasuke gripped one of the gloves and spun a beautiful kick across a face. The brother rolled and then recovered as well as he could with his gauntlet held in place.

Kakashi didn't fair so well.

Feinted, pushed, and then wrapped around the neck with part of the chain, Sakura's scream could raise the dead when Naruto watched in horror as the chain grew slack and then taunt in his hands...taking off Kakashi's head.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto wailed.

Hinata fainted as the jounin's head bounced to her feet with one glazed eye looking up at her.

"One down!" They cried in unison. "Release!" They called out at once, the chain unhinging from a hole on their gauntlets.

"That's him!" one brother called out, pointing towards Tazuna.

"Kill him!" hissed the other.

Zigzagging towards Sakura and Tazuna, Sasuke put himself in front of Sakura, kunai drawn and ready. One of the Demon Brother's fell, screaming.

Part of the razor sharp rope that they had just released was now wrapped around his leg, shredding it to meat. Naruto held the other end, fingers and hands a bloody mess.

Claw poised to strike through Sasuke and Sakura to get to Tazuna was cut short with a mighty forearm across the last brother's throat.

Kakashi's easy posture held the chunnin in a firm hold with what appeared to be little effort.

He looked pleasantly bored.

"Well, that was a little unexpected. Wouldn't you say so, Tazuna-san?"

The bridge builder had dropped his bottle of booze, the fermented beverage still bubbling and hissing.

Sasuke calmly observed the condition of everyone, taking note the dobe had released the wicked rope and was crawling over towards Hinata with one hand clenched painfully to his chest. He looked annoyed and thankful that the 'head' of his sensei turned out to be a shredded log piece.

"Substitution." He confirmed with his sensei. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

Sakura was on her knees, panting and twitching nervously with wide, frightened eyes. The demon brother that was still conscious was making a loud racket about his leg, holding what he could together with his single hand.

Kakashi smoothly released the man, taking in everything with an odd calm. "Sakura."

"S-sensei?" She was able to mutter out, limbs frozen to the ground.

He flicked a kunai just in time to the crippled the chuunin who had propped himself on one leg and aimed a desperate last ditch launch at the cherry blossom girl.

"Arrgh!" He crumpled back onto the ground.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy. Even the weak one's will try to kill you when you least expect it." He lectured casually, as if talking about the weather.

She nodded her head dully. The chuunin had not taken his eyes off of her yet, clearly still wanting her dead.

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke had already tied up the unconscious assassin and was already tying up the second after knocking him out with a chop to the back of the neck.

"Tazuna-san...I think we need to have a little talk." Kakashi beckoned.

Tazuna didn't deny Kakashi. He nodded pathetically.

"First, lets get everyone alert, shall we?" He glanced over to Naruto who was gently shaking Hinata's shoulder.

* * *

"Hinata-chan. Ne, Hinata-chan...it's okay, wake up." Naruto nudged the thick fabric of her jacket at her shoulder.

_What happened?_ _I fainted again, didn't I?_

Hinata's color started to pink, her eyes rolled under her lids to near consciousness.

"Hinata-chan, can you hear me?"

_Did I faint in front of him? Wait...why did I faint? Naruto-kun was in trouble...._

"Kakashi-sensei wants us to get formed up. Something happened and we need to hurry. Please, wake up, Hinata-chan."

_Kakashi-sensei. He was killed...then, Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun was hurt!_

"Naruto-kun!" Her eyes opened to see the brightest, friendliest blond haired and blue eyed face ...that was just a breath away from her...

Her cheeks tinted pink...

_...he's right in front of me...he's so close...I can feel his breath on my face..._

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Are you okay?"

She felt something snap inside of her nerves.

"Eeeeek!" Hinata flinched her eyes closed and threw her hands to her face, but not before launching her head forward and slamming it against his nose.

Naruto was on his back with a thud.

"ITAAAAAAI!!" he wailed at the top of his lungs, holding his nose with his good hand.

* * *

The demon brother's were tied against a tree far enough for them to see but not to hear what they were saying. Kakashi had made special care to have them secured, drugged, and secluded. They formed a half circle around Tazuna at Kakashi's request.

Naruto looked about miserably with two tufts of tissue in each bloody nostril, a bandaged hand, and flecks of dust and dirt all over him. Hinata was hiding deep into her hood, her hand straying to the top of her head every now and then to massage the bruise between her eyes.

"Na-naru-ruto-kun...ar-are you...?," She began, fingers tying each other into a furious knot.

"Gna, In-a-dah," His voice was so nasally with the tissue, it came out like almost like gibberish. "Ahm ow-kah."

He grinned at her with wide forgiving eyes, but it was obvious she didn't believe him for a second. The two dangly tissues twisted up his nose didn't help the affect.

Kakashi cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Okay, lets begin shall we?"

Everyone was sitting in front of him while he lounged against a tree with his arms crossed. "Now, I want to give a quick performance evaluation to everyone. I'm going to assume this is everyone's first encounter with enemy ninja in a life and death situation."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright. Sasuke, good job on everything you did." Sakura fisted her hands in the air, ready to congratulate him. "Your skill and courage were probably the best I've seen from a gennin of your year. You were quick, decisive, and even ready to defend a fellow team mate and the client. Not only did you show great talent and forward thinking, you also did not get yourself or any of your team mates injured. Well Done."

"Sasuke-kun! You're awesome!" Sakura squealed in delight.

"Hn," he closed his eyes and absorbed Sakura's unadulterated admiration and Kakashi's praise. He opened one eye enough to give a challenging glint to Naruto.

Naruto was gritting his teeth and giving the same eyes to Sasuke. There is no WAY Kakashi was going to ignore all the cool things he did today.

"Naruto, you're next." Naruto's back stiffened, ready to receive praise that would outshine Sasuke-teme. "I want to first start off by saying that you showed great ingenuity and bravery today. You not only protected the other client, Hinata-sama," He gave a slight nod of recognition to the Hyuga girl. She buried herself deeper into her hood, giving a soft disapproving sound of embarrassment. "but took out two chuunin at the same time, and disarmed them of a very powerful weapon that they were proficient at wielding. The Demon Brother's are well known in the Bingo books for having several dozen kills. You also showed a great amount of personal sacrifice to the point on injuring yourself for the sake of Hinata-sama and for your other team mates and Tazuna. This is where your praise ends, Naruto."

Naruto's smile had started to grow wider and and wider till the end. He scratched his brow and noticed the ever so slight, but definitely lecturing posture his sensei was taking.

"Naruto, while your desire to help goes above and beyond, having you sacrifice yourself because you either feel that strongly to protect or even think so little of yourself is NOT what we teach in the Academy, do we?"

Naruto lowered his eyes for a moment, but glared challengingly at his sensei, "You told us at the training grounds that those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who don't protect their friends are lower then scum! I'm protecting my friends no matter what, sensei!"

No one could see Hinata's cherry blush under her hood, but her head nodded just a little. _You were so brave, Naruto-kun. I really want to tell you thank you and how safe I feel around you...but...well...I...I can't...I'm so scared._

Kakashi nodded his approval, but raise a finger to help rebuttal, "That is true, Naruto, but you still are missing the point. Yes, Hinata-sama was in danger and yes you protected her from that danger, but you could have done something different to prevent yourself from injury."

"There wasn't time, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh?" he raised his one eye in challenge, "So, you couldn't think of putting the kunai in the ground and use both hands to stop the rope instead of almost loosing your fingers? Had you lost your fingers or even ruin the ability to use your hand you would not have been able to protect _any_ of your precious friends anymore, now would you?"

Hinata gasped loudly, two lavender eyes turning to Naruto apologetically from under the thick hood.

"At best, you would learn how to fight with only one hand, but that is highly doubtful. Your ninja career would be finished and you would have to find some other occupation." Kakashi dismissed with a wave of his hand, seeing as how low Naruto's head was bowed and his eyes were red with frustration.

His point was made.

Hinata was distraught with the idea of Naruto loosing his ability, his dream because of her. She had only a moment to ponder this when Kakashi called out to her.

"H-hai!" She popped her head out of her hood and gave Kakashi her direct attention.

"Speaking of ninja careers, you are with us as a client, Hinata-sama. In that view, I understand that it was our job to protect you as well. However," he made a point to look at her severely. "I had hopes that you were not going to follow the same mind set as the other Hyuga's."

"eh?" She paled, a hand coming to her lip nervously.

"I'm hoping you didn't expect Naruto to _willingly_ put himself in danger because you couldn't avoid the attack that was aimed at you. I know of how powerful your family is and how much they boast of their ability to 'see'. Not only were you blind sided, but your lack of action caused one of my students to put his welfare in danger for your sake. So, I'm going to assume you 'expected' to be protected because you were a client."

Hinata lowered her eyes, lips trembling in obvious pain. "N-no, Kakashi-sen-senei, I d-did n-not want an-any one hurt. Go-gomen-mena-s-sai." She whispered in a small voice.

Kakashi seemed relentless though. "Kurenai-sensei is a new Jounin. She is very smart and capable for someone so young."

Bringing up her sensei, Hinata brought her eyes back up to Kakashi with a look of protectiveness and fear. Why would he bring up her sensei?

"In the world of shinobi where men normally dominate, it is hard for a kunoichi to make her mark. I have not seen your teams track record, but I plan to. It would be a shame if what your actions today were a glimpse of what she has allowed to be considered acceptable for her team. If so, maybe she is not cut out to be a sensei."

Hinata's face became perfect still, her lips had stopped quivering. She put on a pure expressionless mask that she had obviously became familiar with to hide her feelings.

"I hold a lot of sway with the Hokage," Kakashi continued. "If the he and I find that the track record is in fact mediocre or less then it may be a good idea we break up the team and have her pulled of her Jounin status."

"Matte, Sensei!" Naruto stood up and pointed his finger of his left hand at him. "Not everyone does well on their first time against an enemy! She'll get better with time. There's no reason to put her or her whole team on the line like that!"

"Naruto," Kakashi growled from behind his mask. "I am talking right now. Do not get involved. Sit down and remain silent."

What prompted everyone, including Naruto, to do as he was instructed was the fact that Kakashi had not raised his voice over a normal tone. It was his eye, that dark eye that turned angrilily towards him, challenging him to go against his will.

Naruto didn't flinch, but he was not as good at keeping his emotions as controlled.

With his good hand clenched and teeth bared ready to unleash a barrage, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Hinata wasn't looking at him, but he could see that her ears were bright red, her hand was trembling so hard he thought she was cold. It was her eyes and her face that silenced him, though.

She was looking at Kakashi, but not really looking at him. Her face was placid smooth and devoid of emotion.

He knew she was hurting, could feel it with the way her hands trembled and the way her breathing seemed forced.

_If I shut up, maybe Kakashi will stop talking and he can redirect his attention on someone else other then her_, he thought.

With a huff, he sat down and looked away. His fist was still clenched and lips pressed tight to keep from saying anything else.

Seeing that control had been established, he turned his attention back to Hinata. "To say the least, Hinata-sama, you performance was dismal. You didn't react, you didn't protect, you didn't defend, and you fainted. That sums up everything, am I correct?"

Hinata nodded, making a small noise to confirm.

Kakashi made the same noise, accepting that she understood where he stood in his view of her.

"Sakura," Kakashi called, earning a small fearful noise from his cherry blossom student. "While your performance was not great, it was not bad either. You did as you were told and was ready to defend when the time came. The only problem was you loosing your focus and almost getting killed at the end."

"Hai, sensei." She shrugged her shoulders with regret.

"Still, you did your part and this will help you next time you come into a situation like such, ne?" he offered mildly.

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Good."

Kakashi bit his thumb and pressed it against the tree next to him, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Three dogs appeared in a puff of smoke: a small brown pug, a huge black mastiff, and a wild eyed Shepard.

"What's going on, Kakashi? We were in the middle of a great nap." Pakkun asked, cracking his small jaw in a yawn.

"Oh, that's so cool! What were the signs for that? I want to summon something! Does it have to be dogs or can it be anything?" Naruto had jumped up and started to practically bounce in place to get Kakashi's attention. He was also being absolutely shameless about how much he wanted to pet the dogs.

"Naruto, sit down and stay quiet. I've got work to do." Kakashi motioned easily, breaking off Naruto's volley of questions.

"Hmph! Someone who realizes how special we are." Pakkun wagged his tail as did the other two summons. He padded his way over to Naruto who promptly scratched his ear with his good hand.

Hinata was able to smile a little even though her heart felt like it had been filled with something heavy. Naruto was able to dismiss what had happened only minutes ago so quickly and, yet, here she was still brooding and berating herself. He looked like he had a moment before he was going to be pounced by three dogs who he was trying to show equal affection to. Kakashi interrupted with a cough.

"Pakkun, Bull, and Twitch, I've got a mission for you three." Kakashi said, getting their attention after some whining on Naruto's part. Although, he was satisfied with one long wet lick from Bull that left him in giggles.

"Eww, that's gross!" he laughed.

Hinata still couldn't stop herself from smiling even though she felt crushed.

When the dogs rested their haunches and stared up at Kakashi, he called out, "Twitch and Bull, I need you to keep an eye on those two by the tree. If they start to show any signs of escape, try to restrain them up to the point of death. I'll let you figure out how to do that at your own."

"Can I eat them?" Everyone was expecting it to come from Bull, who looked content to just listen and stay quiet.

It was Twitch, the German Shepard. His right hind leg was always restless and ready to take off on it's own. Eyes focused, and his muscled flexed underneath his thick coat, he seemed ready to eat first and apologize later.

"No, you can't eat them, nibble them, bite them, chew them, gnaw them, or shred them...unless,"he made a point to touch the dog on the nose to help assist his point. "they try to escape. After that, they're fair game."

Both legs twitched in time with his tail. His jowels parted and panted in anticipated. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He jumped up on Kakashi to lick him affectionately on the face.

"Sit!" Kakashi snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Twitch lowered his chin on his paws, looking all the bit subdued.

"Pakkun,"Kakashi turned his attention to the pug, "I need you to report to the Hokage and let him know that we've got the Demon Brother's here for pickup as soon as possible. I suggest a four man ANBU."

"Right," Pakkun turned to leave. "Anything else?"

"Yes," he turned his attention to Tazuna, "Tell him we should be back by the day after tomorrow. We're cancelling the mission."

"What!" Naruto jumped back on his feet.

"Kakashi-sensei, we can't just leave him like this. There might be more people who want to kill him!" Sakura interjected.

Sasuke remained silent, however his eyes showed he did not like the idea of running from a mission.

Tazuna paled in fear. "You can't leave me! You're on a mission to protect me from thugs and other criminals. You're going back on your contract!"

"Thugs and other small time punks are no problem for any of us, Tazuna-san, but when someone has a contract out on you then it is no longer a 'C' rank mission, it's at least a 'B' and can be elevated to as high as an 'A' rank. You lied to us." Kakashi said simply.

"How was I supposed to know that there was a contract out?" Tazuna demanded.

"Well," Kakashi answered evenly, "why are you drinking so much?"

Tazuna rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Because I can't get this kind of sake in Wave Country. This stuff is great."

"Then why don't you save some until after you get home? You've got a three day march and you need to finish a bridge once you get there. As experienced as you are, you would think you would want to be fit for building, but instead you're putting yourself into a deep stupor. Why?"

Tazuna remained quiet, his eyes looking away.

"Maybe it was because you KNEW there was a good chance you were going to die." Kakashi let the point settle in to not only Tazuna but to those escorting him. "You didn't want to feel any pain or feel anything in case some of the kids here were killed as well. You could be free of guilt when you go into the next life. Am I wrong?" Kakashi rolled his shoulders, obviously uncomfortable with the position he saw the children were in now.

He also saw the looks on their faces, understanding soaking in that their deaths were also expected and the knowledge intentionally held back from them.

"I told you you should have let me hit him!" Naruto was on his feet and charging Tazuna, his left arm poised to strike.

No one stopped him.

Tazuna's hands were up ducking cowardly behind his hands in a feeble gesture of defense.

Naruto stopped just two steps away, his hands trembling to release the anger that was welling within him. He felt it this time like he did every time. That dark pit in his stomach that seem to swell when he got angry, when he got extremely scared, when he was really lonely, and when he felt his desire for Sakura-chan couldn't get deeper. It was like some living thing, some growing entity that he was able to control with only the deepest focus and concentration. It was getting harder and harder to maintain that control though. At times, he wondered why he did, but his heart was always deterring him from letting go that darkness that he knew was there.

Without any grace and with little control, he lowered his hand to his side and fumed quietly.

Nobody said it, but they felt like Naruto at that moment. Even Sakura appeared empathetic, her hand almost reaching out to pull him away from the man who would openly have them killed without telling them.

"You don't understand," Tazuna finally called out from under his straw hat and hands. "I have to get back and build this bridge. An evil man has set up a forced embargo around the Country of Water and won't allow any supplies to go from the island to the mainland and back. We don't have a military to defend us and we CAN'T defend ourselves against his men. If this bridge is built, then we won't need to worry about his high cost supplies anymore. We'll be able to trade openly with mainlanders. It's our ticket to be free of him and his tyranny. You have to help me, please!"

Kakashi pondered on this, taking in his team and Hinata. "You could have told us about this at the Tower with the Hokage. We're not greedy. Konoha would not have required you to pay upfront under something so important as freeing your country. Also, you not telling us that we were likely in more danger then we could have expected is hardly honorable. Why should we put ourselves in more harms way for someone who would lie to the people who are trying to protect them?"

Tazuna scratched his head wearily. "I'm not a diplomat, Kakashi-san. I...I don't know about these things. I just know I needed to get back."

Glancing at the bottle in his hand, he smashed it against the tree next to him. He obviously hated what it represented, a sign of his cowardice. "I just know I needed to head back." he said again, but with more fervor. "I was scared of dying...I didn't think of anything else, but getting back. I really wanted to help my people, and this is the only way I know how was to face those that would try to kill me and...yes...I admit that I knew you all could be injured. Gomenasai."

At this he, he fell to his knees and lowered his head.

Surprisingly, it was Hinata who approached the bridge builder. "Tazuna-san," she called quietly, serenely.

When he raised his head, he was looking at the gentle lavender eyed girl who was looking back at him with such compassion and sympathy that it caught everyone with it's own power.

"This is why your people have not had any contact with any of the hidden villages, is it? This is why there has been no request, because your people don't have any money?"

Tazuna was speechless, utterly surprised that someone so young could indeed be so perceptive. He just nodded.

"And that your people are also like you, proud but humble. You don't believe in owing anything to anyone, but getting what you need with the sweat off your brow and the pride in your arms and back, hmm?" She folded her hands in front of her, calm and utterly comfortable with the way she considered everything.

Kakashi was astounded with her ability to not only see underneath the underneath, but expose it so gently and without malice.

Naruto was also enthralled. He noticed she didn't stutter, flinch, or faint. It was as if he was watching a whole different person. Without so much as just a few choice words and her own time, his friend had become someone regal, someone graceful and intelligent. She was tempered and quiet with a wisdom well beyond her years and still so simple and amazing at the same time.

When Tazuna ran his arm across his eyes, he just nodded. "Yes, Hinata-sama. At least, that is with the few of our people who are not lured by Gato's talk of being hired as mere thugs to bully our own people. There are a lot of us who do want to work, to make our own way, but we can't because the bridge isn't built. We're dying, but not in just body. Our pride, our name, our way of life is dying because we can't afford anything. Even our food supplies are dwindling away to almost nothing. My people are desperate. I am desperate! Please, help us."

Hinata raised a hand as if to silence him, something she had seen her father do many, many times. "You don't have to say anymore, Tazuna-san. I'm going to go with you."

"What!" Sakura shrieked, hands thrown up in exasperation. "You just heard he didn't care that we almost got killed and you want to help him! Are you a baka?"

Hinata gave Sakura a cool glance, one she knew her father and her cousin gave her often. This took the snap out of Sakura's bark.

"Don't call Hinata-chan a baka, Sakura!" Naruto was quickly between them, openly defiant to Sakura.

Sakura blanched at the strong support Naruto gave Hinata over Sakura. He had always taken Sakura's side on almost everything. The fact that he was now openly against her hurt. She told herself that he was just being a baka.

"Sakura," Sasuke walked past her, giving the Hyuga girl a once over that made her visibly uncomfortable. Sakura watched Sasuke appraise Hinata with a new respect that was more then she ever received herself. "You're being annoying."

When Sasuke walked away to rest on a tree, he gave Sakura a frown of disapproval.

Sakura decided at that point to just knuckle her hands under her chin and dig her toe in the dirt. _Why was everyone mad at me?_

"Kakashi-san," Hinata pulled at Tazuna's arm, helping him stand. "We're going to Wave Country still."

Kakashi frowned, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "That's not for you to decide. We were not given orders to protect against this level of assasins, Hinata-sama. We're not prepared and we've got injured."

Hinata bit her lip, her eyes turning to Naruto regretfully.

He challenged her turmoil with his glowing smile. "Hah! So you think!"

He began to pull the bandages off his arm and hands to show everyone that his once severely lacerated hands were now just mildly cut. He also pulled the tissue out of his nose and wiggled it to prove that is was only tender.

"I think even ninja are still expected to fight even when we're a little hurt, ne, sensei?" Naruto said proudly.

"We also did very well against two chunnin, Sensei," Sasuke added with confidence. "If we can handle this and recovered quickly, who's to say we can't handle anything else that we come up against?"

Kakashi frowned.

"I'm sure the great Copy Cat Ninja has had to handle more then that during the Second Great Ninja War, or am I wrong?" Naruto goaded, wincing his hand as he tested his fingers.

Kakashi shot the blonde gaki a snort of contempt, but exhaled it patiently.

He looked at his students, weighing where their positions stood. Sasuke clearly supported the idea of going. Sakura looked at Sasuke, obviously trying to earn any kind of favor to look better in his eyes. Naruto stood between Tazuna and Hinata, blatantly supporting her decision.

"I'll have funds transfered immediately to cover the change from a 'C' ranks to a 'B' rank, Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata chirped, the sound of eagerness was undeniable. "Just tell Pakkun to have the Hokage to take the funds from the Hyuga account under my authority. Also have a team on standby incase we request it. That is what a team under a low 'A' rank would have available, ne?"

Kakashi sighed, annoyed but pleased at the same time. "Fine, fine...we'll go."

Tell me what you think! More will be explained on the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.

This is a short chapter that I tried to mix with the rest of the next chapter but did not fit well. So, I broke it off on it's own. I'm almost done with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this!


	5. Ch5 After the Battle

"Hokage-sama, you have a visitor." His assistant called from his doorway.

"Let them in," Saratobi announced after exhaling a wisp of smoke from his pipe, sitting comfortably behind his large desk.

Nails scratched the wooden floor as Pakkun scampered up to the front of his desk. When he reached the center, he rolled over onto his back in submission and called out respectfully, "Hokage-sama, I have a message from Kakashi-san and Hinata-sama."

"Oh?" Saratobi took another pull on his pipe before he gestured for his assistant to leave. "Is everything okay? I didn't expect to hear from him until tomorrow evening or the day after in the morning."

Pakkun sat on his haunches and shook his head, making his ears flap. "Team seven was attacked by the Demon Brother's today. Naruto was the only one injured and the two chuunins are being sustained on the east side of the road a day and a half from here being watched by Bull and Twitch. Kakashi requests a four man ANBU to pick them up. I can lead them there when they're ready."

The Hokage took a moment to absorb everything, nodding finally. Even though he did not show any surprise, he looked a little on edge. "Is Naruto okay?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Naruto seems to be recovering well enough to keep traveling."

Saratobi stood up from his seat and paced behind his desk till he finally stopped in front of his window looking out towards his village. "Did Naruto do anything that requires any kind of special attention?"

Pakkun scratched his ear with his hind leg, thinking. "No, Hokage-sama. I was not told of anything to report about Naruto. He seemed like his injuries were healing rather quickly, but..."

The Hokage glanced over his shoulder to look at the pug, "But?"

Pakkun lowered his head, "You're going to think this is a little off, Hokage-sama, but...well...I thought I smelled some kind of fox."

A deep pondering sigh escaped the Hokage as he pulled another puff from his pipe. "Did Naruto seemed to be in good spirits?"

Pakkun nodded, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

A stray hand rested on the pane of the window as he considered what to do next. "So they are all continuing to go on the mission even though they were attacked by chuunin."

He wasn't asking, but repeating the report he received to confirm it. "Kakashi should know that this mission is only a 'C' rank. He and his team should be reporting back." He pulled his pipe out of his mouth and looked meaningfully at Pakkun. "He knows the funds given to us by the bridge builder doesn't cover this."

"Actually, Hokage-sama, there will be funds available if Hinata-sama's request is fulfilled. She stated that she wishes to cover the costs that will allow the rank to be pushed to 'B' and even so much as have a team on stand-by in case they are needed to support the possible boost to an 'A' rank."

Coughing into his fist, the Hokage had to put his pipe down for a moment to recover. A soft, elderly chuckle escaped his lips as he nodded in approval. "Well now, that is rather surprising to hear from our Hyuga heiress. Did she do anything else that should be mentioned?"

Pakkun pondered for a moment, before relaying everything that had happened, including Hinata making the decision to follow Tazuna back home. The Hokage was very pleased.

"Excellent work, Pakkun." The Hokage pulled a drawer and tossed a biscuit to the nindog who aptly grabbed it in mid air.

"You're dismissed." Pakkun scratched on the Hokage's door with a paw and left when it opened. His assistant waited expectantly for the Hokage's orders.

"I need you to give word to ANBU ops that we need a four man recovery team to pick up two prisoners. I also want Lord Hiashi and Kurenai brought here at their earliest convenience."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Oh, and have Team Guy put on standby. They need to be ready to leave in three hours if anything should come up."

Nodding, the assistant closed the door quietly.

"Well now, isn't that something." The Hokage turned his attention back to the large winodw over looking his precious village. "That is something indeed."

* * *

Lyseria sat on the edge of funton, trying to decide what to do. She knew that she couldn't disobey Zabuza and 'not' work for him. The idea of trying to run away was laughable. Where would she go? She had no clue where she was or even how to get back home if she wanted.

Looking down at the yukata she wore, she knew she looked awful. She was used to wearing simple gowns and skirts, this type of clothing was foreign to her. She decided to accept her fate, put her sandals on, and open the slide to leave.

Haku was sitting right outside, waiting patiently for her. "Good morning, Lyseria-san. I hope you slept well."

She had mixed feelings when she saw the beautiful boy peacefully settled so close to her. She had always thought he was the most gorgeous looking kid she ever saw...he was even prettier then most girls. Still, there was no denying how deadly he could be. Her wounds still ached a little, reminding her of how cautious she should be around him.

"Good morning, Haku-san." She offered carefully.

When she didn't offer anything else, Haku stood up and said gently, "Lyseria-san, your not wearing the outfit correctly. May I help?"

She nodded carefully, trying to keep her eyes lowered and yet on him as he attended to her. Normally, she would have loved the idea that he was showing her so much attention, but she couldn't quell the growing fear she felt with the small tugs and careful pulls he did to straighten her out. When he finished, he rolled her blonde hair up and stuck a hair stick in it to hold it in place. "There. You really wear this well."

When he didn't get a smile or even anything that didn't give the impression that she feared for her life, he gestured to her room, "May I enter your room?"

She nodded, still keeping quiet.

He walked in a noticed that everything was still pretty much in place and still slightly dusty. The blanket to her futon was still not made, so he took the liberty to fix it for her. A small pile of clothes were put to the side, still somewhat covered in blood. "We need to get rid of these, so I'll take them and dispose of them. I think you'll find the yukata's a lot more comfortable after you get used to them."

She shrugged, still wary.

"Breakfast will be ready in about half an hour, Lyseria-san. I'll come by to pick you up after in a little bit."

She still said nothing, watching him close the slide behind him.

"Lyseria-san, may I ask you something?" He said quietly, almost hopefully.

She nodded.

"Have you seen a white rabbit?"

She shook her head.

Haku looked about nervously. "I have a pet rabbit that I call Snowball. I found him when I was young and have not seen him in a few days. If you find him, will you let me know?"

"Yes," she said quietly, curious as to how someone who could be so violent could also be so caring and gentle.

He offered her a genuine smile. "Thank you, Lyseria-san. I'll see you in a little bit, ne?"

She tried to nod a little, but still couldn't find the heart to believe she was safe.

* * *

Gato was being pushed into his office in a wheel chair. Hands clenching the arm rests with as much strength as he could muster, he dismissed the nurse away from him when he got in front of his desk.

He had to make sure things were in order, and he was eager they went according to plan. He had a lot of time to think about it during his stay at the hospital and he eventually put himself into a better mood when he thought about how he was going to get back at Zabuza and that little brat of his. All he had to do was get a hold of a few names and pay a few people through untraceable petty cash and everything will be set. Now, all he had to do was check his messages to confirm that Zabuza's last job was completed. If not, then he'll have to seek other more reliable means to put Tazuna and the rest of his working crew to a very visible and very painful end. Then there was the matter of his embezzling assistant. Oh, he had things planned for her. Still, he would keep her alive. She was too valuable of an asset to have removed from his workforce. He was sure he could bend her loyalty back to him, after she made it worth his while. Lyseria did not like or even endure suffering if she could avoid it. There were other ways of making people hurt without injuring them. Money was always one hell of a motivator to entice someone to hurt someone else. She thought she was so smart, taking snippets of his money while thinking he couldn't follow her. Well, he planned to show her once he got her back into his control.

He glanced around his desk to see if anything was left to notify him that the Demon Brother's had succeeded. It was suppose to be something that wouldn't blatantly point the finger to him that the job was done, but enough to know that it had in fact been completed. Gato had asked for the man's glasses and headband.

His desk was bare of them.

Gato didn't like that. The Brother's were not successful which was rare. They had been moving up rather well on the list of assassinations that he had requested. This could not be good. Whatever team that was protecting the bridge builder must be rather talented. He wondered if they could be persuaded to work for him if he could get in contact with them.

Gato chuckled, dismissing the idea. "Lets see what those two from Qualin'Tor can do without my direction. If they're still alive, that is."

He turned his computer on and waited for his desktop to pop up. He already had a list of accounts that he was going to pull to cover a few expenses to help direct a coup to not only permanently control the islands and the lands around here, but also make it appear legitimate. He had great plans for this area now that he ran the market value so far into the ground that it could be pretty much bought at about one tenth the value only a year ago. People with the right muscle were waiting for him to give the word to make the local inhabitants receive a small stipend to find somewhere else to go peacefully or to leave by 'suggestion.' Everything was working out perfectly.

He really was a genius.

Something flashed on his screen that made him ponder uncomfortably.

**USERNAME:**

**PASSWORD:**

It had been a while since he used his old username and password. Normally Lyseria handled this every time he came into his office, so he pushed a few keys from what he remembered the last combination was and received the response:

**Incorrect username/password. You have two more attempts.**

Grumbling, he punched in something else.

**Incorrect username/password. You have one more attempt.**

Taking a cleansing breath, he punched in something else and noticed with a nod that something seemed to be working through his hard drive other then an incorrect entry response. He just had to calm down and think clearly.

Another screen popped up after about a minute.

**You failed to log onto the Gato Finance Dept. All information is being sent to the secondary off shore server for security purposes. To recover this information you must contact Miss Goldmeadow to unlock all accounts and privileges.**

"No..." Gato knew what this meant. His hands trembled impotently as they slowly moved away from the keyboard. Only he could fully appreciate the weight of what he truly lost under Lyseria Goldmeadow's manipulations that she had done right under his nose.

"That bitch!"


	6. Ch6 A Clan's Duty

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My Lord Hokage, Lord Hiashi and Jounin Kurenai are waiting to see you." His assistant called.

"Hmm." Saratobi glanced at the headdress of his station on the edge of his desk, wondering if he should put it on in front of the Hyuga Clan Head. The man could be impertinent to coolly belligerent at times. He decided that it being in plain view was enough. The Hokage has had more then his share of times reminding people of their standing when it came to being inside his office if he had to.

"Let them in."

The assistant opened the door, but not without an annoyed glanced when he noticed Lord Hiashi had stepped purposely in front of Kurenai to enter first. Kurenai narrowed her eyes at the back of Hiashi's head, but said nothing as she passed the threshold. The Hokage closed his eyes, clearly preparing himself for the oncoming dispute.

"Hokage-sama," Kurenai's voiced respectfully, bowing. "You requested me?"

Kurenai didn't recover from her bow. Permission had not been granted, so she opened a crimson eye and realized that Hiashi had yet to greet or address the Hokage properly. The Head of the Hyuga Clan stood stoically before the village leader, emotionless, perfectly handsome and straight backed.

The Hokage gave Kurenai a brief glance and nod, accepting her acknowledgment.

She stood back up, but not without staring at the side of Hiashi's profile dangerously. Being a woman who has excelled through the ranks and became a Jounin at almost the same age Kakashi did made her a prodigy in the village. She was not as formally trained in decorum and customs as Hiashi was, but this blatant show of disrespect was the equivalent to a thrown gauntlet. Although, to openly correct a Clan Head as elite as the Hyuga's was treading a dangerous line. They had their hands in almost everything: politics, village security, diplomacy, and finance.

Saratobi waited patiently, unfazed by the man's disrespectful lack of action. He returned Hiashi's cold stare with one of his own, realizing that this was just another one of the tricks the man played while trying to control the environment he was in. He was also sure this was something he now distributed freely to many of the diplomatic councils to negotiate treaties and other such necessities requiring a mixture of finesse and strength in the Hokage's stead.

His current disposition was highly unacceptable.

Hiashi was not in a session with some out of country dignitary or a foreign diaymo. This was his Lord Hokage and leader of the village where the Hyuga clan resided.

While maintaining Hiashi's eye, he turned over his pipe, emptied the used tobacco into his palm, dusted it into the trash by his desk, and packed it with new tobacco without blinking or watching his hands. Hiashi was not impressed or even so much as breathed differently since he entered his office.

Lighting his pipe, taking a few puffs to ensure it stayed lit, he said, "Kurenai-san, please have a seat."

He gestured to the seat by her leg and she took it. She was acute enough to not say anything, but sit properly.

The same offer was purposely not made to Hiashi.

Saratobi stroked his beard low on his chin, watching the ever so slight shift of Hiashi's eyes, just enough to see him notice without openly admitting he saw it. Hiashi's austere countenance broke into a slight frown. Hiashi lost that bit of control he was trying to maintain.

That was enough for Saratobi.

"I was told you had a matter of some importance, Hokage-sama," Hiashi's voice oozed impatience, breaking the silence he had otherwise tried to keep.

"It is," he took a slow drag of his pipe, enjoying the aromatic smoke before exhaling it. He turned to Kurenai, "Hinata was escorted by Team Seven on a mission for the sake of diplomatic exposure, a simple enough "C" rank mission that I assigned."

Kurenai frowned slightly. "Is everything okay, Hokage-sama? You should not have anything to report till she came back, which is about a few weeks from now."

Lord Hiashi turned to Kurenai and then slowly to Saratobi. "I was not made aware of such an assignment for any Hyuga."

"You gave up your authority and responsibility of Hinata the day you admitted her into my care and into the Academy, Lord Hiashi." Kurenai could not keep the bitterness from her tone.

"Any Hyuga that leaves the city is always a matter of the utmost importance to me, Yuhi-san. If she is to fall into enemy hands the Byuakugan could be compromised and thus used against the village. As Clan head it is my responsibility to ensure my clan and it's secrets are kept exclusive to Konoha and those worthy of it's prestige." Hiashi stated evenly, but not without sounding like he was politely scoffing at her. He didn't even bother to turn his head to address her.

"Team seven was attacked along their way to Wave Country by the Demon Brother's of the Village of Mist." Saratobi watched their reactions carefully.

Kurenai stiffened, "Is everyone okay?"

"Is she dead." Hiashi asked in that same emotionless tone, as if he was asking if the paint on the wall was dry. "Is that why you brought me here, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage's eyes opened wide, furious at the lack of a parent's concern over their child. He recovered well by biting down hard on his pipe and standing.

Kurenai bared her teeth, ready to jump over the chair and hurt that arrogant prick who so carelessly regarded the possible death of his own child so cavalierly.

"_Every_one is fine," he walked around his desk and stood before the tall Hyuga Lord, making sure to punctuate the word Every. Hiashi kept his eyes straight, looking over the elderly man's bald pate. "From what I heard they did quite well and the only one to be injured is all but fully recovered."

He lowered his eyes to the Hokage, "Was it Hinata that was injured?"

"No, it was not. It was Uzumaki Naruto." The Hokage offered.

Hiashi just shook his head, disbelief and disgust barely visible from his stern face, "What do you expect from someone who's focus is to vandalize the founding Hokage's Monument with paint and freely practices the art of overall idiocy?"

"Naruto protected your daughter from the Demon Brother's at great sacrifice of himself, Lord Hiashi. You could be thankful." Saratobi pointed out.

"I would also be more thankful if the Academy upheld higher standards in which useless students were taught acceptable levels of shinobi skill and decorum. Letting students like him and Hinata graduate is hardly the caliber in which to expect anything but a failing future for our village."

Kurenai looked ready to bite steel and jump Hiashi. The Hokage was less perturbed by Hiashi's perception of the up and coming generation, but he was not happy about it either.

"Well then, I can safely say not everyone holds your views to the same expectations that you hold your own family, Lord Hyuga."

"Hmm." Hiashi agreed.

"Then again, maybe it is because of his chaotic attitude and exceptional ability to not bend to the expectation of social structure that could make him an excellent shinobi." Saratobi offered lightly with a wave of his pipe.

"He could hopefully succeed in helping Hinata become more expressive and pull her away from her shyness." Kurenai offered, ever protective of her frail student. Exhaling in obvious relief, she closed her eyes and expressed a grateful, "Thank goodness they're okay."

"Lord Hokage," Hiashi announced in a tone that was louder then before, showing his displeasure at being held in his office more then he wanted. "I'm going to assume you had more to tell me other then Hinata's escort team was attacked and not injured."

"As far as assumptions are concerned, I expected that a caring father would want to know when their child was in danger and that they were safe. If it shows in the concern of their sensei, surely it would be even more so for you, ne, Lord Hiashi?"

Saratobi took his time wiping the corner of his desk and leaning on it's edge, waiting for his response.

"I guess I could 'express' more concern for Hinata since she is a Hyuga." Hiashi said cryptically, but not without adding in a heated whisper. "Then again, I don't expect to extend to much of a personal investment in her considering her questionable heritage."

Kurenai's snapped her head around so quickly her hair flew over her face.

**Crack!**

Smoke started to filter through the Hokage's fingers with the remains of his pipe cupped in his palm. His eyes glowered at the Lord Hiashi, smothering him with murderous intent. Hiashi bore the threatening assault haughtily, arrogantly.

"That is hardly appropriate conversation to be said in view of her sensei! It is also disgraceful to talk that way about Hatsumi!" The Hokage exhaled angrily through his nostrils, patience held in check only by effort practiced through years of training.

Kurenai slowly turned her large crimson eyes to the Hokage. "She's...not his child?" she asked disbelieving.

The Hokage lowered his chin in slight defeat, about to take a pull on his pipe but found it shattered regrettably. He dropped the smoldering chunk of tobacco in a cup of tea and wiped his hands over the waste can.

With a forced grace, Saratobi sat behind his desk and tented his fingers in front of himself. "Since it is not my place to discuss clan matters and Lord Hiashi seems at east about relaying such information without regards to the reputation of Hinata, I believe you should ask the Clan Head yourself."

Hiashi turned an impertinent tilt of his head to the Genjutsu specialist, waiting for her to ask him...daring her to ask him.

"Hiashi-sama," she bit the words through clenched teeth, her right hand straying to her weapon's pouch to seek comfort in something that made her feel complete in the impending battle she knew was inevitable. "Is she your daughter?"

Hiashi chuckled mockingly, but not to her. He took an uncharacteristic glance outside the Hokage's window, pacing to it with his hands folded behind his back. He glanced at a smudge and frowned at it with disapproval.

"I don't know." Hiashi announced in an odd lilt. "The circumstances were not exactly cleared."

Kurenai sent a questioning glance to the Hokage, but he said nothing, just seeming to stare distantly. She figured out already that he knew something about this scandal if it was even a rumor. Closing her eyes to focus, she turned into herself to ponder on what she already knew from what was said.

Hinata's mother was a paragon of virtues and held herself accordingly, as far as everyone could tell. Even the mere mention of her and adultery in the same line was enough to put the speaker in a foul view of anyone listening. Kurenai had known her only briefly, mainly due to her interest in botany and then the beautiful daughter who always hovered around her. She and Hinata were cut from the same cloth, even in quiet temperament and graceful elegance. Beautiful was never a word that one spoke of Hatsumi without saying it in some form of reverence. She was a class of her own in almost everything she put her mind to. Hard working and delicate, honest and trustworthy, polite and cultured...why would a woman like this ever stray from the man who she choose to marry...

Kurenai's eyes opened and turned to Hiashi, almost sure she knew the answer. "You had an arranged marriage."

Hiashi 'hmph'd' and turned his back to her. "It's not an uncommon thing among the Hyuga's to accept an arranged marriage. Our clan has been party to it for generations. Our bloodline is blessed with the Byuakugan, that which exceeds all other's in ability and utility. Once she was married to me, she was honor bound to stay faithful. She was my wife and it was her duty to help bless the clan with my children."

Hiashi's voice never rose above that of a normal conversation. Anyone listening from a distance would only suspect they could be talking about clan affairs that were mundane and boring. His eyes spoke differently, though.

He was disgraced and humiliated by this.

Kurenai absorbed this, but a quick question came to mind. "If there was ever any doubt, then why was a paternity test not done? Though embarrassing, I'm sure it would not take long for the results to acquit any possibility otherwise."

Saratobi's head lowered onto his knuckles, seeming to grow older before her eyes. He knew the answer to this too, she realized.

Hiashi turned his attention to the old man at the seat of power in Konoha, behind the large well worn desk who has yoked the onslaught of paperwork that has kept the hidden village going for generations upon generations. He straightened the Hokage's hat for him and looked the Saratobi in the eye, sharing a brief moment of understanding.

"Yuhi-san, have you ever partaken an interest in politics?" he asked lightly, free of malice or even the usual hint of arrogance. "Maybe delved into the very mind numbing world of finance? Negotiations on a level where cities, villages, and even whole societies fall and rise to power upon your words? Can you even comprehend the power a person must wield carefully, but also have those listening to you have true and utter faith? To the neighboring civilians, such discussions would be a scandal that would be whispered about the family and then maybe swept under the carpet after some time. However," he purposely pointed to the Hokage's hanging upon the wall,"when you represent the Hokage's you have to live and be seen to have a lifestyle that is infallible without a doubt in _everyone's_ eyes!"

Kurenai had given him her undivided attention to this. There was more, she knew it. This was her favorite student, though not her best. She knew Hinata was a precious and capable as either Shino or Kiba, but there was always that gloomy cloud that was ever present. Why, she had asked herself several hundred times. Why is she always so depressed and unhappy. When she went to go pick her up at the Hyuga dojo and saw Hiashi's focus on the panting Hinabi and dispose of Hinata to her, she had immediately felt protective of the heiress. Saratobi had warned her that there were circumstances that would need careful attention and even a strong reserve for her new ward. She had not completely understood at first, but she did when she saw Hinata's sad eyes and defeated posture by the dojo door, her uniform wrinkled and her skin blemished with splotches with dark red welts and bruises.

Though she didn't complain, it was obvious that the girl was not given a gentle training lesson.

"No," Hiashi said quietly, regaining his composure and taking a moment to straighten out his kimono. "The fact that Hinata 'could' be my daughter is not enough. There were a lot of questions and even raised speculation on the day Hatsumi became pregnant with her. I stayed married to her because it is just one of the many things as a Clan Head and a man who honors his vows does for his people and his Hokage."

He folded his hands together and gave the Hokage a slight bow, but it was not as respectful as the gesture should have been given. Saratobi let it go, though. He knew there was more smoldering intent in the Hyuga's world then he was even allowing Hinata's sensei know about.

"Hanabi is my daughter. Extreme measures were taken to ensure that she was but with her there is absolutely no doubt."

The silence that followed was almost deafening.

Kurenai stood up, her fingers clawed at her sides. "What do you think this has done to Hinata?" her voice was lethal. "I can't tell you how many times I've tried to make her smile or get her to accept any kind of compliment or raise her spirits a little! Her team mates care for her to their utmost ability and yet she can't seem to find control or even focus because her spirit is so broken that there is almost nothing left!"

She turned to the Hokage, her red eyes glowing with their sincerity. "Hokage-sama, please, let me adopt Hinata! I promise I'll cherish her and love her with all my heart. There is obviously none of it for her in the Hyuga's. Please, I beg you, let me-"

"When did the Jounin of this village," Hiashi interrupted coldly, loud enough to break Kurenai of her outburst. "become so stupid?"

Kurenai closed her eyes and breathed. She needed to breath to control herself and her tumult of emotions. She was loosing herself and she was indeed being foolish.

"Kurenai-san," the Hokage exhaled heavily, knowing all to well what it felt like to want to protect and love a child that was dear to them. Naruto was one of many that he wish he could have taken a more active role in. "You can not adopt Hinata. Her father, or at least alleged father," he pointedly chewed off the distasteful word, "has all legal rights and formal parentage authority given to him as if he is the biological father. In order for you to be able to adopt her, he would have to release them or Hinata would have to put in a request for emancipation through her own free will. Now," he gestured to Hiashi, "if you wish to release your parental rights to Kurenai I can have the paperwork prepared and the issue finished in about a week's time."

"No," Hiashi said with a sharp finality. "As distasteful as the girl's presence is to me, she is still Hyuga and is my mark of shame to bare. From the day she was born she was my burden and those to anyone who comes to know her. I accept the responsibility and those of her actions. Until that marked day that she has either proven her self or is dead, I will not stray from my duty as her provider."

A stray tear fell from Kurenai's cheek. She was so close...so very close to helping the girl and turn her into a powerful woman that Hinata had the potential to be. It was there...right there...and yet she failed to grasp it and take hold because she did not have the power or authority. She accepted this, of course, not without some feeling of loss. One could loose several battles and still win a war. Yes, she walked into this ill prepared and unaware of the realities, but she was now more informed and more aware. She would take her new insight and apply it to her student as best she could. Hinata needed her and, she had to admit, she needed Hinata. If ever there was a challenge that needed to be won and a mark in her life that could be called giving everything she had for, it was that shy, timid, and lost soul that was created because of the circumstances she was born into, not because of who she was.

"If that is the case, then this is the perfect time for you to uphold those duties, Hiashi-san," the Hokage's lift in spirits caught his visitors attention. Hiashi didn't like the turn of his superior's personality. The man was as wise and cunning as anyone he ever met. One does not become Hokage of a ninja village without become the best in almost everything they encounter.

"Of course," Hiashi said smoothly. "I am always prepared to uphold the Hyuga way."

"Hmm." he turned a paper over that was resting on his desk, pushing it towards the Hyuga Lord.

Hiashi glanced down at it and frowned. "This is an invoice for a difference in rank upgrade from 'C' to 'A' minus. It also states to have a second team on standby, as per the standard protocol for an 'A' minus rank in case of emergency. I nor any of the Clan Elder's did not give any permission to have a mission go to Wave Country."

Opening a drawer and pulling out his spare pipe, the Hokage was all smiles now, pinching and tapping his tobacco into the bowl. "You're right, I did not receive this from an Elder or from you, Hiashi-san."

"Hinata did this?" Kurenai asked curiously, her eyebrow raised in astonishment. The hint of pride in her voice was unmistakable.

Hiashi calmly examined it again. "It says here that she is continuing on the mission and has given her authority as clan heiress because it is her 'duty' to continue on the mission given to her by the Hokage and to protect her fellow shinobi."

The amount was quite a bit, well over ten thousand ryo.

Hiashi gestured to take the pen on the Hokage's desk and he granted with a nod. Signing in perfect calligraphy, Hiashi granted the amount and placed the pen on the desk.

"If there is nothing else, Hokage-sama. I am a very busy man."

"Hm," The Hokage granted with a gesture of his hand.

Hiashi turned away from Kurenai without so much as a glance when she started to bow to him, a gesture of respect for his actions for her student.

Before he exited the Hokage's office, he spoke over his shoulder. "Yuhi-san, be warned."

She narrowed her eyes, gripping the back of the chair she was sitting on to keep her put.

"If you try to do anything to encourage her to break away from the Hyuga clan I will have her separated from your team and isolated within the compound till she is of legal age to marry. In that case, she will be someone else's burden. She is a ninja now because there is a chance as a failure she will do something honorable with herself enough to earn the right to being a Hyuga heiress or she will die."

He took in the heated glares of Hinata's sensei undaunted. "If she does, then she will do the Hyuga a favor by granting Hanabi, my true daughter, the position she was meant to wield. Until then, she is just in the way."

Hiashi closed the door behind himself with a click.

Kurenai turned to the Hokage, "You know who the father is."

Saratobi sighed, rubbing the side of his face with a weathered hand. "Kurenai, what I'm about to tell you is an 'A' rank rumor. It is not so much ranked so because the information is dangerous, but the fact that is speculative and the repercussions are that of a family elite would be a devastating blow to their reputation. We need them to stay as Hiashi has portrayed them, thus, my hands are tied as far as what I can do about their clan business. Since it is just a rumor and there has been no paternity test done to prove otherwise, Hinata's standing will always remain that of Hiashi's daughter."

"I understand."

"Good." Saratobi reached from under his desk and opened a small hidden drawer. Pulling out a small porcelain magnum and two cups, he smirked at his Jounin's disapproving squint.

"Hokage-sama, sake?" she clucked her tongue at him, but could not help at the playful chuckle he gave her.

"Only on really bad days, dear Kurenai-san. I am not the only Hokage who has braved a nip here and there. I'm sure the Hokage after me will keep more useful things in this compartment other then sake."

"Well, if it's a woman I'm sure she'll keep a nice stash of chocolates." Kurenai walked over to the side of his desk when he offered her a glass he poured.

They shared a small toast. "To the people we love."

"To the people we love, Hokage-sama."

They drank.

"Aaaah...good stuff, hmm?" Saratobi poked fun at Kurenai when he saw her cheeks tint the same color as her eyes.

She nodded, coughing into her fist.

"Now then...The rumor has it that Hinata's father is..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed the direction this story is taking with Hinata's parentage. I tried to figure out why there was such a disreguard to Hinata compared to Hanabi when the issue came up about strength. Hiashi pretty much abandoned her so easily without so much as a care just because she was weaker then her sister. I figured to add a little more story to it then what was offered in Naruto's and Neji's fight during the Chuunin exams. Tell me what you think! Ja ne! Review!


	7. Ch7 Rest and Conversation

"Are you hungry, Sasuke-kun? You can share my lunch if you are." Sakura offered her bento to him with a cheery smile. It looked really good with different types of steamed vegetables artfully displayed, chicken and beef cuts separated into delicious looking sauces. It was obviously more then what she would normally consume in one sitting.

The team decided to take a break after a few hours of marching away from their last attack site. Kakashi pointed out that he wanted to make sure that Naruto's wounds were inspected and more information was received from the bridge builder that was left out from their prior introduction.

Hinata had volunteered to help Naruto with the salve after he tried to open the bottle with his teeth. He had unsuccessfully opened it, but successfully bit his tongue. Amongst a wail of childish agony that Hinata couldn't help but giggle at, he thankfully accepted her assistance.

Sasuke watched Naruto writhe in mock torture as Hinata carefully took his hand into hers and applied the ointment.

"Sakura,"Sasuke called out.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"How long did you take to make this bento?"

"Oh, it took me at least two and a half hours!" She said cheerfully, as if she was grateful of the task. "Of course I did it while I was getting my hair ready and make sure I brought the right shampoo and conditioner for this trip. Do you know how hard it is to find a traveling size container for 'Konoha Sunrise' at a store? That took me forever! I finally had to buy one and pour it myself over the sink-"

Sasuke frowned, growing agitated with her. "You spent two hours on a bento for yourself?"

Sakura eventually caught on that he wasn't even trying to listen to explanation.

"Yes, it took me two and a half hours to make...but...well..." She shyly pushed her knuckle up to her lip. "I was kind of hoping you would share it with me, Sasuke-kun. I really think you'll like it. Would you like to try the water crest and green beans first? They're really good!"

She started to pull out her chopsticks to feed him, but he grumbled and started to walk away from her. Sakura watched him, her heart crumbling with each step he took. "Saskue-kun..."

He eventually stopped and looked over his shoulder, showing his patience was almost breaking.

"What did I do wrong this time?" She bit her lip and her eyes started to tear. "I really want us to be friends. I want to help anyway I can and I really like you. Why is it so hard for you to accept me?" She mumbled dejectedly into her fingers with her large green eyes tearing, "even a little bit?"

Sasuke turned and looked over where Hinata had finished applying some of the ointment on Naruto's hand and blowing on it to help the pain go away. Naruto was failing miserably to restrain his giggles and chuckles. Hinata, blushes and shyness, was poking fun at Naruto for overacting at how much pain he was in. This grew into another rebuttal of indignation when Naruto claimed animatedly that he was in horrible agony and should be injected with morphine and ramen. Hinata giggled into her jacket as she helped bandage his hand again, telling him he was just being silly.

"Do you really want to know why, Sakura?" Sasuke finally said, noticing that Naruto and Hinata opened their bentos and started to eat. Naruto was having a little bit of trouble with his chopsticks and his attempts to use his left hand was proving to be more then a challenge. Hinata offered to feed him if he wanted. Mind you, her cheeks were at least four different shades of red, but she still held chopsticks ready to do if he asked.

* * *

Naruto considered this, but then thought up a better idea. "Lets both eat left handed!"

"Eh?" Hinata blinked curiously at him, then at the chopsticks in her right hand. "Why, Naruto-kun?"

He 'heehee'd' and said with a shout, "It's training!"

Hinata responded with another blank stare. "I don't understand, Naruto-kun."

"Well, as ninja we might loose the use of one hand or another at some point in time, right?"

She nodded, waiting for him to answer more.

"Kakashi told me that I 'might' have lost use of my hand and not be able to defend my precious people. I don't want that to happen, sooo..."

He grinned, wiggling the chopsticks between his fingers on his left hand. "Lets train by practicing to use our left hand more then our right! You know, walk before we run kinda of thing? Later, we can practice eye gouges and punches. Who knows, maybe we can even start trying to do things like practicing changing stances to left dominant to right dominate and so forth. What do you think?"

Hinata considered this and then nodded with an empathetic, "Mph."

"Itadakimasu!" he cheered, chopsticks digging into his bento.

"Itadakimasu," she mouthed quietly.

Naruto scooped a bit and watched the noodles fall from his poorly situated utensil. "Eh?"

Sitting primly and proper like a lady of the Hyuga should, Hinata stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth and watched her small pack of rice between her sticks hang on precariously. Gingerly, she brought it close to her, parted her lips, and frowned when it dropped back into her bento with a click of her chopsticks.

They looked at each other and giggled.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had observed everything.

"Because everything you find important is useless to me, Sakura." Sasuke finally said, making sure to look her dead in the eye.

She winced, but kept listening.

"You, Ino, and all those stupid girls who chase me around and want to ask for dates, hugs, dinners...even the kunoichi in the academy who 'should' be focusing on training or getting better care nothing about getting stronger or even understanding me. There is absolutely nothing you and the other girls who flock me do but annoy the hell out of me. If you want to help me, then get stronger. You want to help anyone, your team mates, or even yourself, stop focusing on something so useless as dates, hair care products, and spending time on making your food look presentable. Get stronger. Help your team mates get stronger. Let them help you get stronger. So far, right now you're acting like a stupid civilian chasing after a crush."

Sakura could not have felt more defeated at that moment then if she had just went one on one with Kakashi uncensored.

"And stop feeling sorry for yourself!" he snapped, raising his voice a little.

She flinched at his tone, noticing he was getting more and more annoyed with her. "Even Hinata who was an accomplished failure is making an effort to get over her weaknesses."

She sniffled, glancing back over Naruto and Hinata. Was it true? Was Hinata making steps to make herself better and she not realize it?

"We all know that she is soft on the dobe, and she can't speak clearly, blush, or barely even stay conscious when she is near him." He pointed out with a jerk of his chin. "Look."

She did.

Hinata was a pretty rose color from her neck to her nose when Naruto poked fun at her missing a bean that fell after the third try. She wiggled her nose, but pointed out, after catching her breath, that Naruto had some noodle and broth on his chin. Of course, this encouraged him to try to stick his tongue as far down on his chin and swishing it side to side, asking if he got it. She shook her head, fingers to her mouth holding back her giggles. A napkin was offered when he refused for the sake of wasting good ramen. Eventually, she convinced him to use a napkin amongst another earful of playful banter about needing more training to avoid the wasting food.

It required a few moments to calm her nerves, but she eventually recovered enough to accept his thanks and continue eating.

"She's trying." He pointed out. "He's _YOUR_ team mate and already she has tried to make herself and the dobe a better person with his help. What have you contributed to make yourself better other then trying to ask me out or fix your hair?"

She looked away, knowing she didn't need to answer.

"You're very smart, Sakura," he offered on a light note, but it was still not easy for him to say. "You're smarter then everyone in our class. You were ranked number one in everything from math, shinobi code, history, general shinobi knowledge and ethics. You also show a good amount of control with your chakra when you want. Really, out of all of us, you have the best foundation to be a great ninja."

Sakura's hand went to mouth, trying to stop the urge to thank him shamelessly. She knew his praise was a rare thing and for him to tell her this much she would have to do something different then what she had normally done in that past; pounce him and smother him with praise and adoration were out of the question then.

"Do you remember what I said my dream was when Kakashi asked us?"

She nodded, still deciding to listen instead of talk. She knew she would have normally tried to impress him with her memory and then try to bend things to how she could help him with the whole, 'restoring his clan' part. Normally, having the idea brought up and have the chance to talk to Sasuke about it would have left her squealing and red faced with glee.

"I don't think in any part I mentioned that I wanted artfully prepared food or for someone to take two and a half hours to make it. I know I didn't ask for someone to have pretty soft hair and I know I didn't ask for going on as many dates as possible." He turned to her, noticing for the first time she was really paying attention and not hearing what she only wanted to hear. "I'm training to kill someone, Sakura." He brought his hands in front of his face, curling his fingers into his palms so tight his fists shook. "I want his blood on my hands and I want him to feel pain. Does that sound like something even remotely close to doing fun things or gossiping?"

She shook her head, taking a moment to consider how he must have viewed her all the way through her academy days. Thinking back, she realized how he must have struggled with all the attention and all the constant girl voices asking him out for dates and trying to out do the other. It was still such a fuzzy concept for her, but she decided to keep those thoughts in mind.

"Sasuke-kun, I still don't understand everything that you're talking about," She said quietly, seeing him ready to dismiss her with a turn of his cheek. "But, I understand a little. At least, I think I do."

She took out her chopsticks and murmured her little prayer before she took her first bite. Chewing and brooding, she didn't even look up to Sasuke when she took her second bite. Sasuke waited to see if she was going to pull another 'fangirl' request, but was relieved to see that she just sat there in introspective quiet.

Finding it safe to eat his lunch for the first time in relative silence, he chanced taking out his own bento.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had finished their food, though there was a small bit that had to get dusted off of their clothes. When Naruto started to put his away, she reached her hand out to take hit bento box.

"Nani, Hinata-chan?"

"Ano...I-I'll clean it f-for you, Naruto-kun." She bit her knuckle with her free hand, waiting for him expectantly.

He smirked at her, "You know, Hinata-chan, I can still clean with my left hand. I'm going to be fine."

She nodded, but still didn't look comfortable not helping him. She started to wipe at her bento glancing every now and then to ensure he was okay.

While he cleaned his, he offered, "You were really great back there."

"Eh?" she stopped to look back at him.

"After we beat those baka brother's. When you realized that Tanzuna's people needed help, remember? You were really great." His face expressed his full admiration.

She turned away from him a little, frowning. "Naruto-kun..." She made a small noise of disapproval. "You're making fun of me."

He shook his head, almost dropping his box to make sure she understood the depth of his sincerity. "No, I am serious! You were so great! You have no idea what you said meant to me and to everyone else. I mean, we were all ready to hurt him and leave him to his fate. I sooo wanted to hit him. I still do, mind you."

He clenched the box in his hands tightly, the wood creaking under the strain.

"I also didn't like it when Sakura called you a baka."

Hinata had wondered this, fascinated with how quick Naruto had turned on his one time crush.

"She doesn't understand how painful it can be to be called names, I guess. During the Academy, everyone started calling me a baka right after she called me one. From that day on, I couldn't go anywhere without someone feeling like they had the right to it. That just started along another list of names that aren't exactly something one should say in front of a girl." He glanced meaningfully at her.

"I hated it so much..." he noticed he was upsetting her a little with the way her hands were coming up to her mouth and the soft curve of her eyebrows get closer together. "I know you're not a baka and you were doing the right thing, Hinata-chan. I just don't want her or anyone getting used to calling you one."

A smile, timidly thankful and earnest creased her lips.

"You were very patient and wise to understand Tazuna-baka. I know I didn't figure it out and even sensei was ready to turn on him. I do want to help, but I don't think I could have been as clear headed or as pursive as you were."

"You mean persuasive?" she corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I said." he chuckled at her. "He was ready to let us die without so much as telling us. You were just thinking of the people he was trying to help, huh?"

She shrugged her shoulders shyly, giving just the faintest nod.

"Hinata-chan's a really good person." He offered loudly, proud of her.

She tilted her head down a little, pleased with his honest compliment.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered, fingertips tapping.

"Hmm?"

"Do you th-think if I g-get str-stronger and do well be-before we go back h-home," she started to breath a bit deep, her breathes coming out in quick pants. For all his previous compliments, she was obviously very nervous about current train of thought. She clenched her small hands into fists, the effort of her insecurities taking an extreme toll on her to voice her expectations. "K-kakashi-sensei will not t-try and dis-disband my team? Do y-you think if I g-get stronger, h-he'll leave Kurenai-sensei alone?"

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, pondering seriously. He didn't say anything for a moment, clearly wanting to put his all into Hinata's discomfort at Kakashi's threat.

"Is that why you changed all of a sudden, Hinata-chan? Is that why you offered to help the bridge builder and have sensei's dog Pakkun tell the Hokage to pay for the upgrade in mission status?"

Hinata smoothed a lock of indigo hair from her eyes, nodding just a bit. "I kn-knew what the right th-thing was to d-do, Naruto-kun. I j-just will d-do almost an-anything to pro-protect my precious people. E-even try to st-stop being wh-who and what I am, if I can."

"I'm sure he'll leave you and your team alone, Hinata-chan if you get stronger and show him. " He offered confidently.

She was still not so sure. She waited for him to say more or at least explain why he was so undaunted.

"Besides, wanting to protect your friends and your sensei is something he takes a lot of stock in. Just like me, hm?" He didn't give her a toothy grin like she had expected. No, this smile was much more subdued, much more sincere. It was meant just for her, in a way of saying_ thank you for understanding me and being like me just a little bit._

She agreed with a nod and hummed a little as she continued to wipe her bento.

For the life of her, she didn't see why people couldn't tolerate Naruto's presence. He was a little rough around the edges at times, but he was so friendly, so sincere...

She let her eyes stray back to him as he tested his hand out, wincing here and there but overall looking pleased with it's progress. The way his face just lit up and soften at the same time, like he 'couldn't' be furious unless someone or something was so wrong that it was righteously so for him to be enraged.

...so handsome.

She noticed how fine and soft his hair was, how his lips parted ear to ear, how the pulse on his neck showed when he turned his head, how much broader his shoulder's were getting with his training. _My, my, Naruto-kun, you are starting to show the signs of growing into a fine young man_.

"You're also doing very well around me, Hinata-chan." he added as an after thought, more to himself then for her to hear.

Hinata dropped her bento and sat stock still. If he just understood what she was thinking at that moment she was sure she would just implode to pieces.

Naruto played it off quickly, picking up her bento and handing it off to her. "I'm sure that would be a waste to drop it only to clean it again, ne?"

She wondered what he had meant when he said that. Still, she just nodded her head and accepted the bento, dusting away the little bit she got dirty.

"I noticed that you were afraid of me before, but you are really making a strong effort to let me be your friend." he spoke quietly, more to himself again.

Hinata turned her head, curious as to his miscue. Yes, she was always nervous around him, but not for being friends with him. This would only prove, yet again, that Naruto was not as clueless as everyone labeled him as, however the reasons behind it were incorrect. She waited to hear more.

"Your parents probably told you to stay away from me, huh? They probably told you that I'm some kind of bad kid and will probably cause trouble for you, so I think it's great that you were willing to talk to me and let me spend time with you."

She couldn't help but feel the tremor in his voice. "I can tell how nervous you are sometimes, Hinata-chan. I can see that you're uncomfortable near me and how scared you are when you blush and faint. I won't hurt you. You know that, right, Hinata-chan?"

She cocked her head towards him, nodding just the barest bit. _Where was all this coming from_, she wondered.

He looked up at her, eyes as honest as a child's love and as soulful as a wounded heart could be. Raw emotion filled his every word. "Thank you so much letting me be your friend, Hinata-chan. I know when we get back you will probably not be allowed to, but I just wanted to tell you thank you in advance. I'll never forget these times you allowed me to spend with each other. Arigato, Hinata-chan."

He bowed his head to her, just enough for her to see, but not to draw the attention of everyone else.

She wished her eyes didn't see so much, because even though the reasons she could had such a failing confidence in speaking with him before it was not because of what he said about her parents not wanting her to stay away. Unfortunately, there was still some truth to what he told her.

Being around some of the social elite of Konoha and other Hidden Villages, she had always heard through gossip of children her age and even some parents of children and families to stay away from. Naruto had been one of those children who had his name passed around more then once, but not without some thick sense of fear or scorn. She saw it as plain as day, her eyes taking in every detail of the parent from the way they flushed, they breathed, they looked around themselves as if Naruto was going to jump from a shadow and rip them apart or if they had to endure another one of his fits or antics. Yet, when she did finally see him at the academy, it was not the monster or misfit they had all claimed him to be. He was very nice, very outgoing. An unstoppable whirlwind of energy and generosity, but he was so 'in your face' that everyone thought he was being belligerent and crass. She saw him after everyone denied him the simple pleasures of conversation, time, a sympathetic ear, and, even the most barest of appreciation...a smile. He took everything to heart every single time. The rejection, the cold glares, and she was sure he heard the blunt and ugly comments supposedly whispered under breath.

She saw the twitch in his eyes and lips that said he was not thick skinned to their insults. Not a moment later after he drudged his self away, he was chasing after something or someone else to try and make happy, seeming all the more eager to get the attention that would earn him the nickname of the loudest knucklehead of Konoha.

She did something she knew her mother did when she felt bad about something. She smoothed the hair from his eyes and gave him her best smile.

He flinched, throwing his head back, because he afraid that she was going to hit him. It was such an automatic response that it broke her heart to see how untrustworthy he was of other people's affection. Especially hers. She wouldn't hurt him even if it meant her own life.

He looked away sheepishly, offering a quick apology.

She wondered if he had ever been held as a child. She knew that when her mother was alive that she adored her mother and her affections. That time of her life was deeply painful and she still had problems that lingered. One of the many things she did notice though that made her heart a little lighter before she came out here was spending time with Naruto distracted her. The idea that maybe it was time to put her mother's passing in the back of her mind and put those people who needed her in the front seemed more productive and realistic.

It was obvious there were people she could help better if she wasn't so insecure. Maybe she could try a little with the one person who not only needed it the most, but with who would reciprocate just as eagerly? If anyone was worth trying harder for, why wouldn't it be the boy she like and who showed the need for it most...even if it was just as a friend.

"Na-naruto-kun," Hinata shyly turned away, but kept him in her sight, fingers tapping just under her chin. "It's not like that at all. I-I...like being your friend. I d-don't have that m-many either. Just my t-team mates Kiba-kun and Shino-kun...Sensei is really nice to me, but ov-over all I'm...I'm just not very good around people."

Naruto exhaled, visibly relaxing under her confession. He could tell she just admitted something very private, something that she was very self conscious of.

"Really?"

She nodded, still looking away sadly.

More at ease, he grinned appreciatively to her, "You did very well, though. I was sure I was looking at Hinata the future ambassador of Konoha and all of Fire Country. You seemed like you have been helping people almost all your life! Where did you learn how to do that?"

He could tell she wasn't comfortable with such a deep admission.

"Well," she settled herself more comfortably, pulling her knees to her chin and wrapping her arms around them. When she talked next, it was without a single stutter and full of inspiration. "I was just thinking of my mother."

Naruto sat himself next to her, watching her with the same interest and intensity she always watched him. When she spoke, it was with a clarity and pride one could only find with the person they love with all their soul. Naruto could feel her soft but passionate story as she relived it for him.

"She was one of the most beautiful, gracious, gentle, and caring person I ever knew. I was just thinking of a time when she used to volunteer at Konoha General..."

From that moment on, Naruto remained utterly entranced to the Hyuga girl. This was something very dear and precious to her and he couldn't stop her if he wanted to. The way her eyes shined and her lips turned in that ever so rare smile made him weak and strong at the same time. There were times when he saw the way her eye brows dipped and her lids closed with an aching memory. The color tinted in her cheeks all the way to her ears when she talked about how much she missed her mother and how she died giving birth to her sister. Naruto reached out and touched her hand with his own, his eyes wet with similar tears to show how much he sympathized with her. He didn't know how it felt to have a mother or family for that matter. He didn't have to, though, to feel her loss. When someone like Hinata was inspired by someone and then broken by that same person, it pierced her to the soul.

She didn't faint or blush at the idea of Naruto holding her hand. It felt as natural as breathing to be connected when someone was in pain and here he was, this boy who was so far away from her in status, in clan, and in financial standing, but he was giving her everything he could to just let her know in just another way of his that he was there for her. She didn't think her pain could also make her so happy at the same time.

When she didn't say anymore, he seemed indecisive to let go over hand. As if the idea of him holding her hand was something wrong and that he was overstepping some invisible boundary into indecency.

_If I am going to try to be stronger for anyone I can do it for the boy who looks at me as Hinata the girl and friend, not as the Hyuga heiress._

She squeezed his fingers with her own, mouthing the words she could not voice because her throat was so tight from wanting to cry and sing at everything she was feeling.

_Arigato, Naruto-kun._

_

* * *

  
_

I hope everyone is enjoying this little break in progress as far as the story goes. Currently I'm trying to situate a foundation for people to see where everyone stands and then hope to expand from there. I figured the Wave Arc would be a great place for several reasons that should become more and more apparent as the story continues. If you have any questions or opinions, please REVIEW! I live for them. Even flames and disparaging remarks.

Your Mistress.


	8. Ch8 Unfulfilled

"Yosh! My youthful students, gather around because I have some wonderful news for you!" Guys spirits could not be dampened, even when viewing his favorite pupil getting destroyed by the Hyuga prodigy.

Neji finished Lee off with an immaculate seven hit combo that planted the green spandexed bowl cut boy into a tree face first. He didn't even watch him fall when he walked away.

"I...I'm not..." Lee gripped the side of the tree trunk, pulling himself up. "...done...yet."

"Lee, enough already. This is the ninth time this morning you've challenged Neji. You can't win." Tenten scolded, but was by his side, hooking his arm around her neck to help him move to their sensei. Struggling to drag him the short distance, she dumped him unceremoniously in a heap before their eccentric teacher.

"You were done when your day started," Neji flexed his hands, tugging at a bandage that loosened around his wrist. "Your destiny will always lead to your defeat when you challenge me. You are helpless against it. Still, try again," he narrowed his large Hyuga eyes at his sparing rival. "I enjoy watching you get put in your place."

"I'm...I'm going...to beat you," Lee struggled to get himself propped on one arm. The whole left side of his face swelling to the point his eye was almost closed.

"That is enough for now, Lee."

"Hai...sensei." Lee eventually got himself seated against a tree, looking up at his beloved teacher with an indomitable gleam in his eyes.

Guy accepted this with a nod.

Tenten was already helping Neji with his bandages, testing a pull here and there to ensure it was tight enough. Neji never looked at her, never commented if it was too tight or to slack. A flock of birds caught his attention and he was mesmerized by them.

She shook her head, tucking a loose bandage away and then tapping on his knuckles to see if they were packed tight. "Good, Neji-kun?"

He nodded, his mind and focus somewhere else.

Guy could not miss the attraction the weapon's mistress had on the Hyuga prodigy. While distracted, Guy saw how Tenten still held his hand, her eyes locked on Neji while he seemed elsewhere in spirit and mind. He saw all the little motions of blooming affection in her, the little way she looked like she needed his approval, the small flicks of her thumb across his knuckles as if she wanted him to open his fingers and accept her waiting hands. She always looked like she wanted him to tell her something about herself that made her different then any of the other girls. Yes, she was as skilled and powerful as any of the Konoha kunoichi, but she was still a girl growing into her turbulent emotions and she was ready to test the waters with the boy she has been around for years and has always loved.

"Now that everyone is here, I wish to report we are to prepare for a mission! The Hokage has sent word that we are to be prepared in case we are needed. A client has put in a request for us to be their backup on an 'A' rank! This is a great day for all of you, my pupils! Our fiery spirit has finally attracted the truth that we are incredible and will be needed to rescue those who seek the best that Konoha has to offer!"

"Yahoo! Yahoo!" Lee was back on his feet, dancing exuberantly in circles about this tremendous news. He and his sensei looked on the verge of tears. An 'A' rank back up was still a chance to put that tick mark next to their names, proving they deserved recognition of 'true' ninja missions. It was the first steps of earning the respect of the veteran shinobi and them seeing you as equals.

Tenten was not as vocal as Lee, but she could not restrain the "Yatah! Neji-kun, we could be going on an 'A' rank! Isn't that wonderful?"

Neji was the polar opposite of his comrades and sensei. Arms crossed, he appraised his peers with cool detachment. "Who is our client and where is the mission stationed?"

Lee had finally settled down enough to start punching the air in earnest.

"It is the Lady Hinata, your cousin who put in the request, Neji. She and Team 7 are off in Wave Country on a dual escort mission. They had a confrontation with the Demon Brother's of the Mist and gloriously defeated them! It is a great show of their fires of youth! Two 'B' rank criminals and they were successful in subduing them! Konoha has certainly proven their might!"

"Neji-kun, isn't that great? Neji-kun..." Tenten turned just in time to see Neji stalk away into the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee's excitement, his sensei's disgusting display of emotion, and even the semi conservative cheer Tenten shouted were tolerable enough for him to endure, but the announcement of his first 'A' rank mission granted to his team by Hinata-sama...Her and Team 7 confronting, beating, and having ANBU ops return 'B' rank criminals...all of this happened just as they were out of the Academy only a few months while Team Guy has been out of the main mission loops doing 'D' ranks for a year because he felt they were not ready.

Neji's expression had not changed, but his fury simmered hotly behind his cool grey eyes.

"My destiny, it would seem, has a cruel sense of humor." he muttered to himself.

The Hyuga branch prodigy brooded about everything that had happened to him, everything he knew about Hinata and the opportunity that she was granted that he missed out on.

It wasn't fair.

He would easily point out destiny and the fruitless attempts of escaping that path when those words were said from someone else. His quick quip was how 'destiny was never going to be fair and how they should accept it' was ever present and automatic.

He couldn't though.

Neji knew how destiny affected his father and how incredibly heartless it was. Unintentionally, he was privy to more information then he should, probably more then was allowed as a branch member. This was not something he found joy in. This information that was so precious but so toxic was exposed to him when he was very young , about four years old, almost five.

How could things have gone so badly and have so little control of it all? He remembered, though. In a mockery of how controlled things were at the Hyuga compound, he did remember how it all started.

It began in a glaring contrast of how he felt now: he was happy then.

With his eyes closed and his head pressed against the tree in front of him, he rubbed his hands gently against the tough bark.

However far those memories were, they brought him a sliver of comfort and reminded him of a time that, although short, he had enjoyed his life once.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten strolled next to him from behind a tree with a slightly exasperated smile, as if she went through great lengths to find him. She rested her small palm on his back, only to back away when she felt him stiffen under her touch.

"I am fine," he said quietly, standing firm and resolute against his inner turmoil. "We have to prepare in case the Lady Hinata summons us."

He turned away from the inquisitive look she gave him.

Tenten couldn't help but be a little uncomfortable with his tone and his actions towards her. She knew for anyone else it could be excused that he did not see the worry she expressed, however he was a Hyuga and she knew everything there was to know about his ability. He saw it, but just didn't respond...or, maybe, she thought with a hint of discomfort, he just didn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The naked girl whimpering at the side of the room didn't bother Zabuza, very few things did. His eyes were staring at nothing, seeing to be more focused on the worn patch of wood that separated his room from the others.

She had not sated his desires.

He turned his head to her, watching her try to crawl into an even tighter ball and get as far away from him as possible.

What he noticed of her now was the same when she approached him at the dark ally; she would have been pretty had she been fed well and had regular baths, but the hard life of poverty and her choice of earning money had really begun to show. Her hair looked something close to a dark bird's nest and her skin gaunt against her thin limbs. Her eyes, though fearful, had all the showings of someone who was hungry for anything, even an early death to escape the misery they were so deeply entrenched. He didn't force her.

She had been willing to do what he asked, but it was not enough.

She touched him knowingly. This wasn't her first time. She had done this before, several times he was sure. Still, absolutely nothing about her that made him want to know more about her, made him hunger to see something flicker in her eyes and want her want him.

The only thing that excited him even slightly was when she cried out in pain when he slapped her.

That brought a toothy grin to his lips as he used her. He wanted her to make him feel something...anything. This was such a pathetic attempt at sensation that the movements of sex were humorous.

He finally threw her off the bed and decided to wonder where he even got the desire to want a woman in the first place. He liked women, but it was just something that distracted him, nothing more. That's not what turned his thoughts towards the fairer gender, and why they had suddenly piqued his interest.

It wasn't hard to know when it happened, by more the why.

It was after fighting that girl, that half beast with power he couldn't understand. He felt it then, when he pulled the bandages from her face and looked at her wild multicolored eyes.

One was a dark violet and the other a bright blue. It reminded him of the times Haku and him looked up at the sky, looking at the stars to find where they were going. He called it twilight, or something. Zabuza really didn't care, interested more with the need to get away from the next group of hunter nins that were only all to eager to bring his head back.

Yeah, he thought to himself. They were that color.

He never really noticed eyes for their intriguing affect or how they told the look of the soul that hid behind them. He always wanted to see if they were afraid, if they were strong, if they held a will of courage to accept that this day they were going to die...if they were begging for mercy.

Zabuza always liked eyes like those. Strong eyes would eventually crumble when they realized how futile their resolve was against his.

Not hers, though.

He had her by the neck, feeling her blood pulse against his fingers. Her hands were feebly trying to pull him away, trying to break the vice that was his grip. When she looked back at him, there was something in her look, in her expression that unnerved him now that he thought about it.

She was not afraid to die.

The thought thrilled him.

Zabuza glanced down at his bandaged arm, feeling where she had dug her talons into him. Deep laceration were nothing new to him, even though how he got these were rather unusual. He had never seen a girl turn into that weird half beast and be protected from his punishing attacks.

The kick he gave her has crippled stronger built men.

A knock on the door didn't break him from his reverie.

"Zabuza-sama, the Demon Brother's have not reported back." Haku called out, the sound hallow from behind door. "Gato-san has also not given word as to what he wants us to do either since there is a strong chance they might have failed. What do you wish to do?"

He turned his attention to the door, pondering his next action of choice. The Demon Brother's were good, he was sure they could handle almost anything a civilian threw at them. The only thing he could think of is that Konoha had took pity on that poor bastard and gave him a couple of chunin and a jounin to escort the bridge builder. Personally, he didn't care one way or the other, but a job was a job. He was already paid for the work, in one way or another.

Still, that bastard did try to cheat him out of the money.

That was not the deciding factor, though. Zabuza was never really loyal to any of them, and they knew where their station was when it came to his organization. The Demon Brother's and Gato were not entirely disposable; they were an extension of him that helped bring him funds that he needed to achieve his goal, his dream.

He dropped a few dozen ryo notes on the dresser, stood in the middle of the room and stared out the window. "Get out of here."

Scrambling fearfully to get her clothes, she snatched the bills and ran out the door as fast as she could.

Chuckling darkly, he rubbed his hands together with anticipation. Haku peeked in the door, unashamed at Zabuza's nakedness. "Zabuza-sama?"

"I want to see the group who beat our twins for myself. Maybe they can entertain us for a little bit."

"Hai," Haku nodded.

"How are our guests?" he started pulling his pants over his legs, moving with an eagerness he had not felt even when he was with the girl.

Haku folded his hands in front of him. "Lyserian-san has had breakfast and it awaiting your instruction in the den. The two foreigners are still drugged, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time before we have to drug them again or allow them to wake."

Zabuza nodded. His eyes lingered against the only thing he could rely on as much as his own mind and body; Headchopper.

Hefting it easily, as if it weighed as much as a butter knife, he stowed it on his back and returned Haku's bow with a nod when he left the room.

"I think it's time we find out their intentions." Zabuza stood up, walking past Haku as his subordinate bowed respectfully.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama."

They turned a couple of halls, pushing back an old faded curtain into their den and face to face with the very nervous blonde girl in a yukata.

Seeing Zabuza brought her to her feet, shying cautiously to the corner.

Zabuza kept his eyes on her, hungry to get some kind of compensation with the loss of his two chunin. He took Headchopper from his back and approached her with his dead eyes, noticing the heightening of her breathing, the paleness of her skin loose more color.

Yes, those were nice eyes to see in a prisoner. She was dominated so easily with his mere presence.

When he was just an arms length away, he saw her duck behind her hands. "What do you want?" She cried out fearfully.

He took his time watching her, savoring the way she reacted to him.

He raised his weapon's hilt to a chair next to the big couch he always occupied.

She slide against the wall to get away from him, flouncing on the cushion of the single chair to wonder what he wanted next.

"Haku," Zabuza called out slowly.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama."

"Get the other two."

"Hai,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Haku opened the slide, his breath caught in his throat.

"Greetings, Haku, was it?" Xyouln templed his fingers under his chin, sitting cross legged in the middle of the room where he was supposed to still be drugged and chained. Fragments of steel and rope were layered in slivers and thread around him and his apprentice.

What caught his attention wasn't the fact they were free but what Shade was doing.

In her arms, she was stroking Snowball, his pet of many years rhythmically. Her smile was one of contentment, almost a youthful joy in giving affection.

"Y-your...awake."

"Hmph," Xyouln grunted in annoyance. "You have never dealt with the likes of a demon before, have you young man?"

"Demon?" His eyes shifted to Shade, sebons quickly appearing in his fingertips.

He couldn't see her eyes, but he could tell she was not worried in the slightest with his threat. She just nodded, confirming his question.

"This is your pet." She said softly, amicably.

"Snowball has been so for many years," he offered carefully, diligently trying to keep his voice steady. "I have been looking for him."

He swallowed.

Shade smile, slowing her hand over the soft white fur. "I have always wondered why people keep such beautiful but useless things as pets. He will not help you in any way to make you stronger. So why would you keep him?"

Haku lowered the sebons back into their holster. "Because he was like me. He was being hunted by dogs and would surly have died had I not saved him. I didn't have much food, but what little I had I offered it to him. He makes me happy when I hold him and I think he feels protected by having a friend like me."

"So...he gives you pleasure in comfort?"

Haku nodded.

"I see," Shade continued to stroke the calm creature in her arms. "If I was to kill him, right now," her tone had not changed, still mild and altogether friendly. "It would hurt you greatly, would it not?"

"If you hurt one hair on him," Haku's voice deepened to something sinister, "You will regret it."

Shade stopped her petting, taking in Haku's sharp turn of emotions. "Well then, we can't have that now."

Haku watched Shade stand up, her robes draping against her and his pet.

Xyouln was already on his feet, leading her through the door. He had watched the exchange with an amused analytical countenance.

"I would like to talk to your master now, Haku." He stated with an air of impertinence, as if he was the master and Haku was his to command.

"Hai," Haku gestured down the hall.

When Shade stood next to Haku, she turned her bandaged eyes to him, absorbing the strong emotions he was restraining.

"Do you want him back? Safe and unharmed?"

"Yes," he reached for Snowball. "It would mean a lot to me if I could have him."

Shade considered Haku for a moment, giving the beautiful soft ball of fur in her arms a kiss on the head and tugging at its ears playfully.

"I want something in return."

"I won't go against Zabuza-sama."

"You won't have to."

"What do you want then?"

"Teach me what you know about chakra,"

Haku frowned. "I can't help you like that. In doing this, you could figure out a way hurt Zabuza-sama."

Shade shook her head. "Once I have learned all that I can about chakra, my master and I will move on. Whatever you and Zabuza are doing here will be the furthest things from our minds. Just like Gato."

Haku didn't flinch, but he knew what she was getting at. Gato and these two had used each other to get what they wanted. Under that line of thought, he had believed that Zabuza-sama and himself had beaten the odds. No, it would seem that he was being used just as Gato had attempted to use Shade and her master. The results were unexpected, but not entirely unfruitful.

"I can't make that decision, Shade-san."

"Then who can?"

"Zabuza-sama."

Shade nodded, walking past Haku with Snowball still in her arms. "Then I must ask him."

Haku eventually dropped his arms, understanding that he wouldn't risk taking Snowball by force when it was obvious it would solve nothing and only potentially cause more harm then good. He motioned for them to follow and they did.

He wondered what was going to happen when guiding them through the twists and intersections till they were in the open den where Zabuza and Lyseria were waiting. He knew only that it was going to be the start of something big.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about the long delay everyone! I hope you enjoyed it and for all those who are curious as to Hinata's father is, well, I will say this much...keep reading! Review!


	9. Ch9 A Show of Faith

Lyseria was getting tired of feeling this uncomfortable around all these dangerous people. Her nerves were well beyond strained and taunt...snapping was becoming a very, very close reality. What could she do, though? She didn't have a fraction of their ability, their power, their current level of control.

Zabuza had Headchopper resting across his lap, elbows and fingers pyramided on the flat of his blade. She wasn't sure, but she could almost swear he was smiling behind his mask.

Xyouln was the first to appear from behind the drape, his single eye taking in everything in the room. Shade and an anxious looking Haku soon appeared a moment later.

The silent stare down between Xyouln and Zabuza, Shade and Haku were enough to light fire is something so much as sparked.

"You're welcome," Xyouln began, smoothing a wrinkle on his sleeve.

"Oh?" Zabuza squinted inquisitively.

"Had I not stopped her, she would have killed you."

"Really?" He asked airily and amused. He turned to Shade briefly, seeming more interested in the docile looking girl tenderly petting Snowball to Haku's obvious discomfort.

"Why would you do that?"

Xyouln's chuckled. "You really don't know, do you? Why wouldn't I?"

He paced in front of Zabuza, eying the man as if inspecting a curious subject. "It would do us no good if you and your friend here were dead. You both put on an impressive display that must be studied!"

"My power and my link were all but useless against you." Shade stood next to Xyouln, shaking her head under her cowl. "That has never happened before. How could anyone be immune to magic...especially my magic?" Shade quietly voiced to Zabuza curiously.

"Magic? Is that what it was?" Zabuza rubbed his chin with his knuckle. "Rather weak, hmm?"

"I could have killed you." Shade voiced heatedly. "But not with my magic."

"Really?" Zabuza reclined back in his couch, his head cocked. "By the way, how is your throat?"

Shade rolled her neck slowly, her lips twitched to show it was still uncomfortable. Dark splotched red mark dotted her fair skin.

"How's your arm?" She retorted, using the same tone.

Zabuza clenched his fingers, twisting his hand as if to test it.

"How about we find out?"

"Enough!" Xyouln was the one who silenced both of them, clearly trying to calm the already fragile control. "We are not here for that. At least, no like this."

"You forget where you are, Xyouln-san," Haku stood purposely before both of them, putting himself between Zabuza and Shade. "If we wanted you dead, we also would have killed you when we had the chance. I believe we can benefit from each other. All of us." he turned to Lyseria was had her hands covering her ears, eyes shut tightly.

"Is that so?" he followed Haku's eyes to Lyseria, clearly unconvinced.

"Yes, I do. For starters, though, I suggest we each offer something to the other as a show of faith." Haku touched Lyseria's shoulder, earning a fearful twitch in response.

"Lyseria-san," his voice was gentle. "What do you ask for?"

"I...I don't know." She voiced, scared to her wits end. "I can't go back to Gato. I did some..bad things. I...I can't go back to him...but I don't want to stay here. I don't feel safe here! You're going to all kill each other and me along with you!"

"Calm down, Lyseria-san." Haku smoothed a lock of hair from her face, offering a squeeze of her hand. "We can't just let you go, though. You know too much and we could really use someone like you. If Gato valued you then you were obviously very useful to him. Maybe you can help us like you helped him, ne?"

Lyseria's eyes were still disbelieving. "How?"

"We're trying to stage a coupe against the Mizukage, in Kirigakure. We are trying to build funds with the jobs..."

"Assassinations!" Lyseria spat angrily. "I do the books in Gato's office so many times and he's got pretty words for such titles! He has deceptive words like medicine, demotions, lay-offs, labor, and tools, but what he really means are drugs, siphoning of wages, assassinations, thug details, and weapons! I'm not stupid!"

Haku was quiet to her outburst, watching her all but tremble helplessly before all of them.

"I could tell you in explicit detail how much money he has gained, how much he has stolen, and how much he has manipulated because of his decision to try to worm his way through the many legal processes to avoid investigations and seizure of his goods! Everything from accounts, documents, passwords, recordings, locations of his stockpiles-"

"Is that so?" Zabuza interrupted, his voice coming from behind her left ear. She had not even noticed he stood up and approached her.

"I-I...don't want to die..." She mumbled, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"No?" Zabuza pushed her hair from her neck, resting the hilt against the smooth curve of her neck.

"P-please..."

"How much money," he smoothed the hair on the side of her head. "does he have that you can have access to?"

She turned to face him, hiccuping, "Enough to buy countries."

"Hmm," he chuckled pleasantly, straightening out the sleeve he wrinkled at her shoulder. "Would you be willing to help us...perhaps, acquire some of this to help in me achieve my goals?"

"H-How...much do you need?"

He whispered the amount.

She barked at it, clearly amused.

"Don't laugh at me!" he pressed the handled of his sword hard under her jaw, easily capable of killing her with just the pressure of it.

She squeaked, crying fully now. Her hands grasping at the handle in a very feeble gesture to protect herself.

"I-I wasn't laughing at you! That's just not a lot of money! He has so much that I can get a hold of that so you could BUY your own land! This land, for instance! That was his project for the Land of Waves in the first place! He's just so cheap that he wanted to bring the value down to nothing so he buy it as a tenth of the cost. He already has the people in place to have it done, but he can't put anything into place yet without the proper legal documents in place, but they are waiting to receive the down payments and legal deeds to everyone here in order to do it!"

Zabuza pulled the hilt away from her neck, walking away from her to lean against the wall. She was rubbing where he had touched her, walking backwards till she bumped into Haku. He held her arms in an effort to comfort her, but she pushed away from him, still wary.

"Tell me more."

"Gato was going to turn this place into a veritable gold mine with resorts, casinos, shipping hubs, and everything that goes to pulling in capital in every possible direction. The only thing that is stopping him is that bridge builder! If he comes here and finishes that project then it will delay him for years! If the bridge is built and people can get supplies, food, or anything from land merchants it could even go as far as quadrupling the market value or more! He would loose billions if that happened."

"So," Zabuza crossed his arms, pondering what she told him. "The bridge builder needs to die to make this a haven for him."

"To stop him, yes," she swallowed, testing her voice,"but, that is not the full problem he will face, though."

Zabuza squinted his eyes at her. "What is the problem then?"

"He will need to move in a new workforce to do all the menial things that are needed to take care of those who will eventually come here. He doesn't really want anyone living here for an extended period of time, but wants them to come, buy or pay for whatever they want, and then leave. He needs people to do those little things that he really doesn't care to get himself involved in, but won't bother with those minute details. That's where I was suppose to come up with an idea and put it into the works. The people here need to stay here in order to help give everything he 'wants' to happen alive. It would be like running a kingdom full of Lords and Ladies without servants. It just wouldn't exist properly."

Haku and Zabuza shared a look, impressed with their perceptive hostage.

"What do you suggest we do with the bridge builder then?" Haku asked, noticing she was surprised to inquire in her opinion on such a matter.

"W-will this be considered my testament to good faith?"

Zabuza chuckled thickly, "We'll consider it."

She licked her lips nervously. "Alright," she exhaled, wiping her eyes to compose herself. "I suggest the people let them have the bridge, but still pull funds to fix their economy, but separate different islands for different purposes. Gato is right on how valuable the land is and what it can be used for, but not so much so that the people here should die for it. I say that if the people here are rooted here, they'll be some of the best workforce you could have...if you decided to rebuild it."

"And the money he has...you would give us all of it to help get this idea off the ground?" Zabuza asked, his voice taking on a dangerous tilt.

"Yes...but, it would take time. He doesn't have funds like that sitting in a bank or just in a safe!" she paled visibly when he moved away from the wall threateningly.

"He has accounts in banks all over the place! Stocks and securities would have to be liquidated to cover such a large expense! A paper trail would have to cover everything for tax purposes to avoid detection and don't even get me started with the inquiries that will be asked from accountants and lawyers. It'll be a nightmare, but I can do it! They're used to me talking in Gato's place! I can get you a small amount to get things started, but it's not the money that'll be the issue, it's the permits and petitions to do things under his name with his money without him being there!"

**"Henge!"**

In a puff of smoke, Gato appeared with sunglasses and cane in hand. "Will this do?" Zabuza said in a perfect imitation of the crime boss.

Lyseria fell against Haku with a shriek, clutching him tightly, fearfully.

"Shhh...it's okay, Lyseria-san. It's not real, just an illusion." he whispered tenderly into her shoulder. He knew she was older and taller then he was, but there was no doubt as to who was stronger of will.

She snuffled, eventually turning to see that it was in fact Zabuza when he returned back to his full six foot plus height and bare chest with sword.

"You guys scare the hell out of me." She mumbled fretfully.

"Good." Zabuza voiced without emotion. "But will it work?"

She nodded. "It will get us started, but there is just one problem."

Haku said it before she did. "Gato."

She nodded, pulling away from him. "I don't think he's going to like what everyone did to him. He's going to look for retribution one way or another. I don't know if he has locked himself out of his own accounts yet. I set up a backup server off shore in case something where to happen to me and I needed to negotiate my release."

She shrugged disarmingly. "I guess now would be a good time to put that into affect, hmm?"

Haku nodded, but turned to Zabuza. "Zabuza-sama."

"Hmm?"

"Will this do? Will this be a mark of her show of faith?"

Zabuza closed his eyes. "When I see the money, real money." He pointedly glared at her, leaking enough killer intent to make her knees buckle. "Then that will be her show of faith."

She just nodded, unable to even get back on her feet. Haku picked her up and gently sat her on the couch, smoothing the lock of hair from her eyes. "I'll get you something to drink. It will help you calm down, ne?"

She just nodded, her limbs trembling at the feel of even a sliver of malicious intent.

"That's all very amusing," Xyouln drawled. "That still leaves the rest of us."

Haku and Shade shared another look, "I believe you have something to ask your master." Hovering her hand over the pure white coat of Snowball, the tips off her fingers began to flicker with small sparks of energy.

Haku turned to Zabuza. "They wish to learn about chakra, Zabuza-sama. I refused because I was afraid they might be able to use it against you. However..." He glanced meaningfully at his pet in Shade's hands.

Zabuza shook his head at Haku. "You know what you have to do, Haku."

Haku closed his eyes and nodded, his hands a blur as a sebon struck the rabbit in the chest, killing it instantly with a squeak.

His face expressed no emotion after doing the deed. His hand was still extended and steady.

Lyseria buried her face in her hands with a scream.

Shade cocked her head inquisitively, turning the limp creature in her hands. "Is this knowledge so great that you would have those close to you killed?"

Haku spoke quietly, evenly. There was not a hint of pain or sorrow in his voice. "A ninja can't have something held over them. The goal is the true purpose. I am just a tool, a weapon. I can't be allowed to have any weaknesses used against me or my master."

Haku turned his head to a clapping Xyouln. "I see, I see." he cackled, moving to Shade and pulling the sebon out of the rabbit with blood coating it. "I believe this is yours."

He accepted it, gripping the thin metal gingerly.

"You believe that by killing your pet you will remove the weakness from your heart. Interesting that you would go as far as that to protect yourself...however..."

He gestured to Shade and she agreed. An ugly black aura formed around her fingers where energy once crackled, falling like ichor into the rabbit, staining it's once pure fur a rust color.

**"Burning Soul of the Unliving."**

Snowball thrashed in her arms, squeaking and flailing on the ground when she released him in writhing animation.

Haku threw another sebon, then another, trying to end the torment his pet of many years was suffering.

Xyouln's cruel chuckle stopped him, "Please, keep trying. Smash him, cut him to pieces, light him on fire, or, maybe, dissolve him in acid...I promise you, the soul will still know pain. That is what you are hearing, that is what you are seeing."

"Stop it!" Haku finally cried, lunging after Shade only to have Zabuza grip his shoulder, holding him in place.

"A lesson needs to be received her," Xyouln called out amongst the squealing in the room. "What is it?"

"You can control the power of the dead with this...magic. Those we find precious are not safe from you...alive...or dead." Haku swallowed, eyes wide at the realization of his own words.

"Exactly." Xyouln gestured to Shade.

Her hands twisted towards the other, forming a white sphere between her fingers. After a moment, Snowball fell limp on the floor, silencing from his awful throes of afterdeath.

With a soft sigh, she pushed her hands away and the white globe of energy floated leaving a gaseous vapor trail about her and then to Haku. It hovered around him, showering him with beautiful light as if it was alive and trying to comfort him.

"Snowball?" he whispered incredulously.

Shade folded her hands in her sleeves, her head lowered. "I have made him into a will-o-the-wisp, a ghostly entity to keep you company. If you wish, I can release him for you to the afterlife, but I thought you would want to spend some time with him before that."

"Is...he in pain?"

Shade shook her head, "No, not anymore. Just like you had to make your point, I had to make mine."

Haku understood. She was like him, a tool. They were very much alike and, sadly, under the control of very powerful men who thought nothing of hurting them to get what the wanted.

"Arigato, Shade-san." he bowed to her.

Shade lowered her eyes to him, her fingers pulling her cloak down over her eyes.

"Haku," Zabuza called out, intrigued by the show of power the girl wielded again.

"Hai?"

"Teach them what they want about the basics of chakra."

Haku was a moment before he bowed his head and nodded. Everyone thought the same thing. If he was going to let them do this, he could have spared Haku from having to kill his own pet.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama."

"Shade," Xyouln turned to his apprentice.

"Yes, my master?"

"Teach him about mana and make sure that you show him how to embed it into objects like wands, staffs, and other such artifacts."

"Of course, my master." She bowed.

Xyouln and Zabuza exchanged a look.

"What would you accept as a show of faith?" Xyouln asked the Demon of the Mist.

Zabuza turned away from the wall, walking towards a corner that a map of the local area was posted. "We are about to receive guests from a village that took out two of my men."

"You want us to kill them for you?" Xyouln inquired curiously.

"No, I want to deal with them, personally."

Xyouln nodded, accepting that this negotiation was a mixed venture of some kind of partnership.

"Then what do you want us to do as a show of faith?"

"Make sure that Gato's men or anyone don't get involved when they see me approach Tazuna. I'm going to take care of the bridge builder and his little escorts."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because I am a ninja and I want to prove who is better between what Konoha has sent."

"I see."

"Good. I also want them to see that 'I' am now going to be the ruler of the Country of Waves."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter wrote itself, interestingly enough. I had not wanted to have Haku's rabbit killed at first, but I thought about how Zabuza would have trained Haku and what would he do with how he looks at Haku himself. It was hard for me to write, but I also saw a chance to expose some of Shade's power as well, using it as a negotiating tool that Zabuza and Haku had to consider.

Thank you for reading and again sorry for the delay of the last chapter! I was working on this one with that one and tried to put everything into a way that would be organized right!

Review!

Your Mistress.


	10. Ch10 Welcome to the Land of Waves

Lyseria and Shade were in a small clearing behind the compound hideout, silently keeping Haku company as he knelt in prayer to the freshly packed small mound of dirt that now rest Snowball. The glowing orb circled him, bobbing and floating with a smoky opalescent aura.

"You were my only friend, Snowball. I am so sorry I did this to you, but my Master's will is absolute and I will obey him. Please forgive me."

The moment of silence ended when Haku stood up and started to walk away.

"How could you do that?" Lyseria's voiced heatedly, unable to accept the realities of Haku's world. She kept pace next to him, but far enough to stay out of his reach. "You loved him! I know you loved him. How could you do something like that to someone you care about, Haku?"

Haku noticed she had long since stopped using the honorific of 'kun'. It was just something he had accepted without complaint.

"To expose how vulnerable one can be," Shade began to lecture quietly, "towards their enemy will turn the tides of war in favor of the opposition. Get rid of the vulnerability and both opponents are back on a level playing field."

Haku nodded, reaching his hand to touch the glowing orb that flitted just out of his reach. It soon chased after butterflies and insects.

"You have lived a life like I have, Shade-san.." Haku said softly, closing his eyes in an appreciative smile. "You know what it means to be faced with death and how those decisions will determine outcomes that are not in the favor of your ideals, even so much as putting the people you care about lives on the line for the sake of the precious people and their goals."

"You killed your friend," Lyseria accused mercilessly. "What goal is worth the betrayal of friendship?"

"I protected my precious person: Zabuza-sama." Haku's calm retort didn't ease her ire. "Had I not done what was expected of me he would have not been able to trust me fully. He saved my life, Lyseria-san, well before I met you...I owe him that life, even at the expense of my own pain. I need him to know I put his faith in me above anything else."

"You are a good servant, Haku." Shade offered with a small smile under her cowl, her tone lacking any sarcasm. She sincerely meant it as a compliment. "You know what it takes to be what your master needs and the sacrifices to achieve them. I commend you."

"You are both foolish," Lyseria grumbled, eyes narrowed and arms folded across her chest, moving further away from them.

"We are both realistic," Shade's retort was not without heat, her bandaged visage pointedly stern at the blonde. "Only the ignorant would still feel they can live ideally to their whimsical ways without consequence. Besides," she continued, brows narrowing with her own accusation, "What could you possibly know about loyalty when you stole from the man who you sought to protect you."

Lyseria was silent, fuming at the accurate truth.

It was a quiet short walk back when Zabuza and Xyouln were waiting for them. Everyone was formed and waiting to seek out the bridge builder's escort.

The Demon of the Bloody Mist tightened his sheath to a more comfortable position around his neck, calling out hollowly, "If you try to escape, I'll kill you."

Xyouln shifted his eyes to the swordsman. "As long as you show me something worthy of our attention, I may let you try."

Zabuza seated Headchopper on his shoulders and turned away from the High Master. "Keep up, but don't move unless I tell you."

"I'll go first," Haku explained, touching the lip of his hunter's nin mask that was ready to cover his face. His eyes narrowed slightly in warning, "Don't fall behind. Zabuza will trail us and if he has to assist you he won't be gentle."

"Hmph." Xyouln flicked a dismissive eye to the young boy. Positioning his hands high above his head and murmuring spidery words that seem to contorted reality, he called a sharp word that created a push of dust to float in the air and hang there. A darkening spot in front of him came into focus; black inky space seemed to grow, encircled by bright orange and red runes of power, creating a humming portal of transference. From its depths, a corporeal figure emerged...no, not a figure, but a horse. Where it stepped, gouts of fire puffed. Four black sinuous legs carried a sleek, muscular torso, a long orange red tail and mane sprouted on its neck. Eyes of fire were perpetually lit and its temperament was extremely frightening.

**"You dare summon me, human!"** The larger steed spoke, a hiss of molten earth started to spread from where he danced angrily in place. The creature reeked with the pungent stench of brimstone.

"You are mine to control, Rhen! Submit and be mounted!" Xyouln challenged, his hands hovering over a large ruby the size of his thumb that he raised from the depths of his cloak. There was no doubt it was an instrument of some control when it pulsated a blinding burgundy flare. Rhen whinnied wildly, tossing him self on the ground grunting and kicking in agony.

While this happened, Lyseria pressed herself against a tree in fear of the conjuring. Haku and Zabuza watched with acute interest, their hands close to their weapons in case they were needed.

"My apprentice," Xyouln called out, his hand hovering over the ablazed gem.

"Yes, my Master?" she turned her head to him.

"Control the beast, that is your task." Xyouln winced slightly, his hands trembling while trying to maintain the resistance the creature was exerting.

"**When I am free I'll turn you all into ash!"** Rhen gnashed a fanged aquiline maw, thrashing while ribbons of energy marred his coat. **"The bugs will have little to feed off of after I'm done!"**

"As you wish, my Master." Shade lowered her eyes and approached the tormented demon before her.

In spite of his pain, he twisted his long neck to face Xyouln with contempt.** "Yes, let the little girl try and control me! You are all dead! It is just a matter of time till your bones are crushed under my hooves!" **The steed whinnied steadily, fighting with unrelenting rage.

"Are you ready, Shade?" Xyouln's face grew pale with his exertion, hands almost fumbling with the large flickering gem. The glow it was emitting lessened, almost completely diminished..

"Yes, my Master. Release him."

Xyouln and everyone watched as Shade kneeled before the mare with out any spells or barriers. Nothing was there to protect her if, no when the ornery beast decided to attack her.

High Master Xyouln's chuckle raked everyone's nerves. "We all could die here if you are not prepared, my apprentice..."

"I know my master. I am ready." She replied serenely.

Everyone, especially Lyseria, backed away, giving her and the thrashing Rhen plenty of room when the straps of power that had restrained him disappeared.

He reared on his hind legs, kicking the air with blazed hoofs arching in the air. **"I'm free! Prepare to die!"**

"Greetings, majestic Rhen. It is my privilege and honor to meet you." She announced calmly, placing her hand over her heart. Her bow was low and humble.

The dark beast stomped in anticipation around Shade's subdued form.

"**I said prepare, succubus!"** Rhen howled, nostrils flaring.

"Succubus?" Haku tilted his head towards Xyouln inquisitively. Zabuza stepped closer to the conversation at hand.

Xyouln slid his hands into his sleeves, a false patient smile on his withered face. "There are many types of demons as there are different types of humans. The creature you see there is called a Nightmare, a stallion of fire and rage from the Fifth Plane of Hell, the existence in which it was borne. Shade's species, succubus, are known as the mistresses of men and demons's alike, originally from the Third Plane. There are Nine Planes of Hell total."

Haku and Zabuza shared a look. Haku's was unreadable due to his mask, but he obviously did not look comfortable. "She intends to seduce the nightmare?"

He scoffed at the young man, "Don't be stupid, boy. If she could have she would not have had to melee your master. She is a failure and lost cause in the eyes of her mother and her kind when it comes to seduction. That, and she actively chooses not to, but her natural draw on mana and the strong understanding of sorcery has made her an asset to my study. She's absolutely brilliant as a sorceress, but her ability to do what is natural for other succubus she is considered a lost cause. Her mother is especially disappointed."

Shade was still on her knee, offering no resistance to the enraged steed. Rhen was in full tantrum at not getting his demands met.

"**I will not allow you to die without you offering me some sport! This I demand for your master's attempt at subjugating me!"**

"It would be useless to attempt to match one's power against yours, mighty Nightmare. However, I wish to offer something that would wield better entertainment then just me being your opponent."

The nightmare clomped noisily, tossing its mane in arrogance. **"What could bring me more pleasure then the sport of turning a master and his whore into dust? Tell me what could do that!"**

Shade didn't flinch or so much as look worried to the threatening postures Rhen took against her.

"We are about to face elite humans in battle who have abilities that can match and even exceed the powers of sorcery! Children who are as old as that one," she gestures with a flick of her wrist at Haku, "have powers that can surpass some of the lesser demons."

"**Silence!"** Rhen spat fire at her, just missing her by a scant few inches**. "No human, elite or so, could be compared to that of even the lesser of our kind. For you to make such a bold statement you should be sent back into the Hell I came from and have your spirit sent asunder for all eternity!"**

"If I am correct, magnificent Rhen," Shade bravely raised her eyes to him, earning aggressive stomps of hooves to smash and cinder the ground around her..

"You can't be," he hissed at her, interrupting rudely.

"If I am correct," She repeated with a more assertive volume,"then I will offer myself and that of everyone here for you to take back to the Burning Fifth Plane of the Hell in which you came."

Lyseria trembled, hiding behind a tree next to Haku, "I don't agree to this."

"**It's done!" **He snapped at her,** "But, I will not take them to the Fifth plane, but the Third in which your kind thrive, little succubus! Your master's will call me their superior and I shall bask in the fires of their souls after I have destroyed a good number of you! This, I command!" **

"Of course, beautiful Rhen, however, we are running out of time for this to take place."

"**So you wish for your 'Master'**," he said with thick sarcasm**, "to have the privilege of me being his mount, hm?"**

"And the Lady Lyseria," she gestured to the girl who was ready to climb up the tree she so desperately clung too.

He puffed smoke at her, **"So be it."**

Rhen clomped near Xyouln and pressed his muzzle right into his chest, eying the elder sorcerer with a deadly glare. **"Pull my mane, kick my flank, and I will end you."**

Xyouln was about to rebuttal, when he caught Shade's slight shake of her head. He decided to remain silent.

Levitating himself on the horses back, the beast cantered to where Lyseria was.

"**You I will thoroughly enjoy having as my dinner."** Rhen moved his eyes up and down her lithe form.

"Noo!" Lyseria started to flee in terror, when she felt as if the air around her snatched her and roughly lift her off the ground and plant her in front of the old Sorcerer. She tried to fight him off, but he whispered in her ear. "You might want to sit still and focus on looking ahead. He'll move really, really fast and won't care if you fall off. With the speeds we'll be going, it is almost assured you will die if that happens."

After lowering her head in submission, she rearranged her yukata a little around her legs, knowing what was shown was a little more then what was considered decent for public view.

"We've wasted enough time with this." Zabuza glanced at everyone, especially the mount, the sorcerer and sorceress.

"Lets go," Haku was off in a blur to the tree branches, bounding from one to another.

With a wild raise of his hooves, a shrieking Lyseria, and a spout of fire, Rhen was off chasing him with sparks of fire and smoke in his wake.

Shade sprouted two raven wings from her back and took off above the canopy of trees with a few powerful flaps.

Zabuza waited just a scant second before he was also in the trees, watching everyone close and, for the first time in a very, very long time, a smile of pleasure behind his mask.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About ten minutes had passed since the Konoha Ninjas and the bridge builder had got off the boat and landed on a pier with houses build with patchwork materials: sheet metal, plywood, plastic signs and other pieces put together haphazardly to form houses. It was a nerve wracking ride, being told they couldn't make a sound because Gato's men were always watching. They even had to go as far as not use the onboard engine. Naruto kept a fierce vigilance while Hinata looked about here and there, keeping herself quiet but pointed to spots that they should avoid. The boat man was quick to follow her direction when Kakashi supported her and let the man know that if there was anyone they should listen to when it came to seeing what they could not, it was the Hyuga girl.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up, telling her with just his gesture she was awesome.

She felt her cheeks burn all the way to her neck at his compliment.

When they stepped on the creaky pier, they watched the boat disappear with it's rider, telling them to be careful, but that is was safer now then it was a while ago. His good luck did not sound very positive.

As they walked, the environment seemed to ease enough to talk. This gave Naruto all the push he needed. Hinata, nevertheless, was ready to listen.

"...and when I opened my eyes, he told me congratulations. He gave me the hitai-ite off his own head and said I had passed. That's when I showed up the next day! The first person I had to deal with was Shikamaru. Eesh! He was such a pain! He had the nerve to tell me I didn't belong there...of course, he didn't know I passed, but, still! To tell me I didn't belong! I couldn't wait to get put on a team..." Naruto was deep into his story, his hand going to his forehead protector several times to emphasize it's importance.

Hinata calmly listened, a small smile gracing her lips. She heard some of his misadventures, and was all the eager to hear more. She never, in her own mind, ever figured Naruto would have been this open to her. Eventually, she realized something but was just afraid of admit and put to action what she already knew about him...he was nothing like her family.

She didn't know when or how she had associated Naruto and her family were going to be alike, because he didn't show any of their qualities in personality or decorum, but she knew that was the reason why she had always kept a polite...err...surveillance...uhm...distance from him? She was afraid he was going to treat her with the same disappointed disposition they always expressed upon her. She was used to it with her father, with Neji...but if Naruto ever turned eyes upon her like that...it would be the end of her.

She was sure of it.

"I do have to admit that I did _NOT_ expect my first kiss to be with teme-" Naruto said loud enough to draw Sakura and Sasuke's attention.

Both team mates stopped dead in their tracks, noticing Naruto's instigating grin and wink to Hinata.

She blushed a pretty red, hiding her smile behind her hands.

"Narutooooo," Sakura growled, raising a fist at him.

"Dobe, you really should stop while you're still alive," Sasuke replied frostily.

Taking the bait, he spun on his heel in front of Hinata, mouthing the words, 'watch this' and said in a melodramatic tone, hand covering his eyes.

"Oh, you're so right, Hinata-chan! I mean, it wasn't even that great. I mean, seriously, all this nonsense about how good the teme is, Uchiha that, black mysterious eyes this...seriously, has anyone ever considered giving the guy a breath mint?"

Hinata giggled into her fist, eye alight with mirth.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke growled, spinning on his heel.

"Eesh! You're talking to me now? You give a guy a kiss and you don't call, you don't write...talk about bad closure! I mean, we didn't even snuggle afterwords..."

"Shanaro!" Was all that Sakura got out before she was chasing him around and through Kakashi and Tazuna, hand raised back to pummel Naruto with murder in her eyes.

"EEk! Jealous Sakura is going to kill me! Help, Hinata! She's going to smash me with her forehead, I mean fist!"

Sakura fell face first into the ground, tripping over the fact that Naruto actually used Ino's long time label on her so openly.

"That's...soo...mean." She whimpered with a pout, a puff of dust settling after her remark.

Sasuke couldn't restrain the laughing cough that escaped his lips.

Hinata clamped both hands over her mouth to try and hold back her laugh, but only ended up snorting...her cheeks turned rosy, unable to believe she just snorted in front of her long time crush.

Silence.

Everyone guffawed for a good while, relishing the carefree time when Naruto's loud laugh brought everyone back to normal.

He hooked an arm around Hinata's shoulder, trumpeting boisterously and trying to get her to relax as well.

Hinata, for a brief moment, thought she could just die there. She had a brief feeling that he was laughing 'at' her...but was rewarded with those beautiful eyes looking at her with a bonded affection she knew was not malicious.

"You can laugh, you know?" he gave her shoulder a little shake, encouraging her. "We're not going to tell."

She hunched her shoulders forward, looking away. "Th-the...Hyuga's...d-don't..really al-allow..."

"You're not allowed to laugh at home?" Naruto inquired with disbelief.

She shrugged, looking away again with her fingers tapping. "It's ha-hard t-to explain, Naruto-kun."

He grinned at her, "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, we've got about a month till-"

Her expression changed so drastically, he though he upset her.

The veins around her eyes bulged, creating a fiercesome glare. "Byakugan!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'll leave-" Naruto pushed away from her, only to have her grab his jacket, forcing him to the ground with all her might.

"Get down, everyone!" She called out.

Kakashi pushed Tazuna, Sasuke pulled Sakura, and the sound of Whomp, whomp, whomp was suddenly stopped by a loud CRACK!

Headchopper just missed everyone by a foot and a half, meaning to cut them all at their middles. The very force of air caused everyone's hair to fall over their faces. Stuck into a tree with it's large handle exposed, Zabuza appeared like some phantom, looking over his shoulder with his all to deadly calm.

"Greetings, shinobi from Konoha. Welcome to Land of Waves."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Ch11 Zabuza and the Leaf Nins

The group of Leaf gennins stared apprehensively at the Mist Jounin standing on the pommel of his blade, hands already wielding their kunai. It was Kakashi who seemed to try and brazenly seem unperturbed by it, taking a moment to brush the dust off of his clothes.

"Look, everyone," he said in an off handed manner,"It's a rogue nin called the Demon of the Bloody Mist, Momochi Zabuza."

"Oh? Now that is an honor to know it was The Copy Cat Kakashi of the Sharigan that took out the Demon Brother's and who also knows who I am."

"Were those your chuunin you sent to kill the bridge builder? Well, that does make things uncomfortable, doesn't it? By the way, you dropped your sword at us. You really should be more careful, someone could think you've got bad intentions."

Zabuza took in all the gennin with him, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Oh, I assure you my intent is completely hostile, but not for the reasons you believe. Still, it must have been hard keeping your gennin alive while the Demon Brother's went after them. You really do stand up to your reputation."

"Actually," Kakashi flicked his fingers in a dismissive gesture, "They all but took care of them their selves. I more or less was trying to finish up my chapter on Icha Icha...you wouldn't happen to know when the next issue is coming out, do you?"

"Is that so? Now...which one of you would have taken out my chuunin...?" His eyes glazed over to each of the children that had formed a perimeter around the bridge builder.

_Pink, blonde, indigo, and black hair...they were a walking kaleidoscope_, Zabuza thought in amusement, taking each of their faces...wondering who was the one that actually brought such a casual demeanor to their sensei in their presence. _Oh, this is going to be more fun then I anticipated._

_Was it the pretty cherry blossom? No, her knees are shaking and she doesn't really seem like she wants to be here._

_Maybe the other one...behind the bridge builder, next to that one in orange? I can't really see her face or eyes...I'll have to get back to her later._

_There we go, he's got some nice eyes....Dark hair and black arrogant stare...he looks a lot like an Uchiha._

_The blonde one...what kind of joke is this? Orange, blue and white? I see that Konoha has definitely churned out a unique caliber of children from their academy. His eyes show a strong will and defiance bordering on just simple unadulterated hostility. I really like him._

"Hey, you eyebrowless freak! You want to know who took out your Demon Brother's? I did, Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage!" he proclaimed without an ounce of sarcasm.

Zabuza rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Is this what they are teaching your gennin at the Academy, Kakashi? Then, I must say that I am extremely disappointed in my team mates."

Naruto growled ready to charge, when Hinata grabbed his sleeve and whispered loud enough for every to hear, including Kakashi. "He's not really there, it's a clone! He's got about three of them surrounding us: three o'clock, six o'clock, and nine o'clock. The real one is twenty yards away by the river bank, directly east of us. There is also a group of three about seventy yards away to the north east, with one on horse back. One is a hunter nin, from the Mist...he may be trying to abide his time to take out Zabuza, but I can't promise he's trying to help. There are two next to the hunter nin that....well...have weird auras."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't have developed chakra coils, but they do have some kind of power...it's like watching a sponge soak up water on a table. They are sucking up the energy from around them. I've never seen anything like it before...and the horse is...well...on fire...but not being hurt. It's really weird."

"Hmm...one thing at a time, right now. Zabuza is our main threat. Keep an eye on them, but also be ready for Zabuza's clones." Kakashi warned, loud enough for them all to hear and nod in agreement.

"What do you want us to do?" Sasuke asked, his hand gripping the kunai with a reverse grip.

"I have a plan," Naruto called, eyes alight with mischief that they all knew too well.

"This is no time for games, Naruto! We all could-" Sakura began, hand ready to thunk him.

"I want to hear what he has to say," Sasuke squinted at Sakura, making her drop her hand shyly.

"Alright, this is what we do..."

When they turned their attention back to Zabuza, he was facing them with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Have you had enough time to chatter amongst yourself, like monkeys? This is not the time to take your eyes away from a real ninja...a ninja who has had blood on his hands well before he was any of you gaki's age!"

"True, you have," Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, revealing his sharigan. "And what kind of monster would take pride in killing their own team mates?"

Zabuza's tone lightened, clearly pleased that Kakashi's gesture proved he was becoming serious.

"The kind that is a true ninja. The kind where things like power, strength, courage, and the relentless desire to do anything to get the job done are paramount...besides, those times were fun." He lifted his head a little, eyes closed as if reveling in the memory. "Just like now!"

Kneeling to grip his sword, he dashed off the side of the tree with his weapon in a flash.

Kakashi met him half way, steering him clear of the kids and bridge builder with barely missed strikes and sways. How he could withstand the pure force of the weapon with just his kunai was beyond reason.

**"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"**

A few dozen Naruto's appeared in a mass puff of smoke and dashed off, interferring with Zabuza and Kakashi's melee. They threw themselves at him bodily, only to eventually get dispelled by Zabuza's annoyed swat with Headchopper.

"Useless. Pathetic! Terrible! There is no way this gaki took out the Demon Brother's!" he scoffed, gripping one of the Naruto's by the throat and crushing it in a puff of smoke.

"I'm not done yet! **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**" he called out again, but this time there was about fifty of them.

"Oh, now isn't that impressive." Zabuza took in all the Narutos and the boy didn't even seem phased by the amount of chakra being used. "There are quite a few and you don't even look winded. Well, now, I guess there may be some merit to you yet, boy...But..."

Zabuza used that moment throw his hands out at Naruto, hurling Headchopper at him and the group of gennin and bridge builder. Mulitiple Naruto's disappeared in a trail of smoke as Headchopper got closer and closer to the group.

"Eeek!" Sakura shrieked, ducking under her hands.

They dropped down to the ground, hoping not get hit by the large weapon. Kakashi was there in an instant, eyes locked on the weapon's pommel...with both hands, he snatched it...but was thrown to the side by the sheer inertia...

"Whoa!" Kakashi tried to recover, but was not fast enough.

With his arms twisted awkwardly, still holding the weapon like an over swung bat, Zabuza gripped Kakashi's right arm over his left arm across his chest with the Mist Demon's left hand, kicked his knee to buckle him to the ground, and then gripped his neck in a choke hold.

The sword dropped to the ground in a loud clatter of metal.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The Naruto's called out, about to rush him.

"Get...back! You...won't..."

"I expected better from you, Kakashi." Zabuza murmured gently in his ear...giving Kakashi's neck a violent Snap!

Puff!

"What?!" he looked at his hands, disbelieving.

The cool steel of metal pressed against the side of his neck. "As you were saying, Zabuza?"

Kunai flew at Kakashi and Zabuza, taking them from their sides without regard who they hit.

Zabuza disappeared in a huge splash of water, revealing he was just a clone as well. Kakashi puffed into smoke, but was soon followed by the other gennin and bridge builder as well, showing that they were all clones.

"Very good, Kakashi...but, when did you...That brat henged some of his clones when he distracted me the first time he attacked!" Zabuza murmured from his hiding spot to the east of the action. Eyes opened wide in slight confusion when he just received the memories of his clones and realized they were taken out not just by Kakashi but the girl in the large drab coat. A split second later, he felt the heat of a fireball at the back of his neck. Throwing himself to the ground before the it connected, he was dodging to his left when the branch he was just standing on was blown to bits by another one.

"Tch, I missed!" Sasuke called out, hands still in a tiger sign. Taking a huge gulp of air, he shouted,**"Katon: Housenka!"**

Multiple landing spots around, on top, and underneath Zabuza were ignited by Sasuke's rapid fire shots of fireballs. He saw no way of escape the next barrage unless he retaliated. Hand signs formed, he shouted, **"**_**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**_**!" **

A huge column of water shot out at Sasuke, faster and more dense then he was prepared for.

"Aaaaargh!" He was quickly washed away and thrown painfully against a tree trunk.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, rushing to his aid from behind the brush the other's were hiding from.

"Matte, Sakura!" Kakashi called out, chasing after her.

"There you are!" Zabuza screamed, arms back and muscled flexed as Headchopper arched to remove her head from her shoulder's.

Kakashi gripped Headchopper right where the hole near the tip of the blade was, stopping the swing from continuing...

"Predictable," Zabuza scoffed, instead of swinging the blade as Kakashi was expecting, he jabbed the flat of the blade at Kakashi with a thrust into his chin and neck.

This Kakashi did not disappear in a puff.

Dazed and with his hands momentarily up to prevent another strike of the weapon, the Copy Cat Ninja had not anticipated Zabuza to use the weapon as a brace and kick him straight into the lake.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto growled, trying to keep up with the battle of jounins, but was falling far behind with Hinata and Tazuna rushing to help Sakura with Sasuke.

Kakashi's head poked out of the water long enough for him to realize the water did not seem normal, but heavy. He couldn't chakra walk or grip in it.

"It's a trap!" Kakashi spluttered.

"Yes, it is." Zabuza blurred through a few hand signs and shouted, **"**_**Suirō no Jutsu**_**!" **

The water swirled around Kakashi, enveloping him in a dome that he was not able to move or escape from. Zabuza's hand was still encased in the water when he turned around to look at the gathered gennin and bridge builder with triumph.

"Well, well, well...I can see how you all defeated my chunnin. I am incredibly impressed and I must admit I completely underestimated you all. However, in the end, you can't possibly defeat me." Zabuza's deep voice chimed with anticipated victory. He brought his other hand in front of him with a single hand sign.

From out of the air another clone appeared between him and the gathered gennin.

"No more tricks," the clone called out, looking up from under its head band at them. "No more ambushes...this is just you all against me, face to face."

"Grrrrr," Naruto growled, but heard Sasuke snap at him to wait and let everyone think through this.

"Get out of here, all of you! While he has me in this prison, he can't chase you! Tazuna and Hinata are your priority! Get them to safety, now!" Kakashi demanded from inside the sphere.

"No," Hinata said loud enough, but with worried eyes towards Team 7's sensei. "I won't go...I will stay here, with everyone and fight...because, that is the right thing."

Naruto gave her a nod of agreement, then turned to Tazuna expectantly.

"I don't know about these ninja things, I'm just a bridge builder. I do know that if you squirts think it is better to stay here and fight, then do so. I'm alive now because of your decisions, not mine." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Naruto cracked his knuckles, a small grin on his face as he prepared to attack.

"By the way," the clone cleared the distance between Naruto and itself, kicking the hitai-ite off of Naruto's head. Orange jumpsuit and teenager skidded to a halt between his team mates, forehead bare. Stomping on the leaf symbol in disgust, he looked directly at the blonde gennin and scoffed, "You still think you are a ninja because you wear this on your head? In our village, we have children half your age that have shed more blood in battle against foes stronger then me! You think you deserve for me to take notice because you know a few tricks! You don't deserve to have the honor of a hitai-ite!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata was at his side, helping him to his feet.

Growling, Naruto wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jumpsuit, returning the glare of the Mist Jounin. "You know something Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura," he called out with a smirk, "You're right. I should think this through, but there are also times when one just shut up and take things head on."

With a loud battle cry, he charged Zabuza head on.

"Baka!" Zabuza snarled, exchanging blows with Naruto that was more child's play then anything he ever encountered. He took his time, letting him even get close enough to kick, swipe, cross, and dodge. When Naruto looked like he was going to attempt to sweep him, Zabuza kicked him smartly under his chin. Naruto rolled into a heap at Sasuke's feet.

"What the hell are you doing, dobe!" Sasuke asked, hand on his right side of his ribs.

"Naruto-baka! He's going to kill you if you do that..." Sakura's wind was taken out when she saw what was in Naruto's hand.

"Naruto...kun..." Hinata looked at him, confused but also in awe.

Dented and dirty, Naruto's hitai-ite was in his grip. Panting but with his ever indominable smile, he stood up straight and tied it back on his head. Pointing at his enemy, he called out proudly, "I may not have as much blood on my hands or the skill of your people, but I know that I will not quit, I will not stop, and I will not run away, for that is my nindo!"

Everyone was silent, inspired by Naruto's declaration. He jerked his thumb to his hitai-ite, his chin thrust out, "My sensei gave this to me when I saved him and myself from a traitor who wanted to use me as a tool for his own ends! I got this hitai-ite by the first person to recognize me and see me as a protector of my village, my friends, and everyone who is precious to me, and I will not forgive anyone who thinks it's something to be ground under their foot! **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**"

Approximately two dozen more Naruto's appeared, pulling kunais out. Charging, they swarmed Zabuza, creating a dome of bodies stabbing downwards at him with all their might.

"Die!"

By sheer strength, Zabuza's clone expelled the Naruto mass in alternating puffs of smoke. One of them tumbled, but threw a folded blade at Sasuke, "Teme, catch!"

Sasuke pushed Sakura away from him, lept into the air and gripped the weapon Naruto threw at him. With a knowing smirk, he unfolded it. "So that's your plan."

When Sasuke took to the air again, he released the fuma shuriken with the results that made his respect for Naruto grow that much more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This looks bad," Haku edged closer to the trunk of the tree branch he was standing on. Zabuza just released Kakashi due to Naruto's unhenging from a shuriken and tossing a kunai at the real Zabuza.

"Magnificent," Xyouln uttered, truly awed by the ingenious display of power and skill both sides were exchanging to the other. "There is no way we can research all this data at one time. We need more information."

"I believe I can do this, my Master." Shade folded her hands inside of her sleeves, observing Kakashi and Zabuza pacing around each other, measuring each other while running on water!

"hmm" Xyouln pondered, but soon winced, making a hissing sound through his teeth. "Now that looks impressive! He's copying his movements...look, now he's created exactly the same water dragon!"

"Zabuza-sama's loosing confidence...this has never happened before. I'm going to rescue him. After I do that, someone needs to distract them so they don't come after me."

"I'll do it." Shade offered, earning a nod from Haku.

"Alright, wait for me to clear Zabuza-sama first." With a swirl of leaves, he was gone.

"What do you plan to do, my apprentice?" Xyouln inquired, watching her stroke the mane on Rhen's neck. Throughout their time in hiding, his demeanor seemed to become more and more agreeable with that of his student. Since her statement had been correct in his eyes, he remarked coarsely how it was possible how a weak and injured demon could possibly fall to humans such as this. In return, he gave Shade permission to show him more. Lyseria, dismounted and thankfully so, had hid behind a tree, facing away from the fighting at hand.

"Be myself, my Master...with help from the great Rhen." Shade offered gently with a knowing confidence.

"You presume to use me in your schemes?" The steed said indignantly.

"I would not be able to succeed without you, great one." She gently stroked his soft muzzle with a deliberately charming smile.

"Bah! I'll eat you after this." He grumped, puffing smoke at her face.

She chuckled at him, shaking her head as if she didn't believe a word he said. A willow-the-wisp orbited around her, bobbing in the air in slight agitation.

"He'll be fine, Snowball. You can go ahead and meet him where he sleeps. He'll be expecting you."

Like some uncordinated butterfly, Snowball's spirit dashed away.

"You might want to leave now, my apprentice. Zabuza has been beaten and Haku looks to have stepped in and immobilized him."

"Yes, my Master. I will not fail you." Slipping herself over Rhen's bare back, she felt Rhen's transformation into a less mystical steed and into a chestnut gelding. With a final snort of disgust aimed at being mounted again, he cantered off in the direction of the closing battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Ch12 Shade's Improper Decorum

Haku pulled the presumably dead Zabuza's arm around his neck, and, with a single hand sign, said, "Thank you again for your help. Now, if you'll excuse me."

In a swirl of leaves, him and Zabuza was gone.

Panting, Naruto dashed up to where Haku and Zabuza were just at, feet squishing in the water drenched ground.

"Kasu! Kasu! Kasu! Damn it!" He punched the ground with each word, frustrated and enraged.

"Naruto, it's over. Let it go." Kakashi looked at exactly the same spot where Haku had spirited their opponent just seconds ago. With a shift of his hitai-ite, he covered his Sharigan. He rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Standing up, he pointed at Kakashi, emotion and confusion cracking his normal jubilant voice.

"No, Kakashi-sensei! How can a kid who's as young as we are be so merciless, so brutal! What have we been doing so wrong where he can take out someone who was stronger then all of us with so little effort? Why? How? Damn it! Where did he grow up to be so…empty?"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata was there next to him, her hand on his sleeve.

He started to shrug it away, but he didn't have the strength to.

Why did he keep looking up at her eyes…why did they seem like they knew what he was feeling, what he was not explaining in a way to make other's understand, but meant to say. How could they also show so much pain, but also offer so much comfort…How? Why? Why would she be there to offer her time? What did she have to gain by offering such a soft frown of empathy?

The fingers of her free hand curled around his other sleeve, eventually taking both of his hands into hers…like he did when she talked about her mother's passing; sharing in pain like before, wanting to be touched in that very basic connection.

Lowering his head, he felt her own head rest against his in a childish, but endearing touch. She didn't say anything, but just watched him close his eyes and breathe, deeply at first and expelling the air in a rush. After a few times, he opened his eyes and noticed that she still looked concerned.

His smile returned, though it didn't have its normal brilliance.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. I feel much better."

Her eyes crinkled happily, "If I can, I will always be there for you, Naruto-kun."

"Eh," he tilted his head curiously at her, "You would?"

She looked away, her lip between her teeth. With a dainty shrug of her shoulders, she nodded yes.

Reaching out and taking off a leaf that had fallen and landed on the side of her head, he asked in an unusually soft voice, "Why would you do that, Hinata-chan?"

Misunderstanding the reason he reached out for her, she leaned her head against his hand, tracing his fingers with her own to touch her more, she answered, "B-Because, y-you would be th-there for me, ne?"

Lips parted at the warm comprehension of her wanting to touch him, he blushed. She not only ensured him with just so simple of a gesture, but encouraged him with her large welcoming eyes and soft tinted cheeks. Naruto saw in her what he saw when she was chasing after him about the bun he was eating off the ground...

"You're beautiful, Hinata-chan."

Kakashi loomed over them both, his one visible eye turned up jovially. "If you two can keep your hands to yourselves for a moment, I think we need to see about getting as far away from here as quickly as possible. We're not exactly sure we're safe."

"Eeep!"

"Gah!"

The two young teens flinched away from each other.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sensei!" Naruto blurted, cheeks tinted.

"I'll do my best!" Hinata's automatic response not only came out louder then Naruto's...but also with more conviction then she had intended...and with_ WAY_ to much honesty.

When her eyes shot open at the reality of what she said, she noticed, as the world started to get dark around her vision, Sasuke and Sakura were both looked pointedly at her.

They heard her.

PLOP!

"Oi! Hinata!" Naruto scooped her up, but was a little taken aback when he heard her mumble dreamily, "Na-Naruto-kun..."

Kakashi snickered with an all so knowing smile. "Well, this should definitely make an interesting report to the Hokage when we get back. Now then," he turned his attention to Sakura helping Sasuke. His side still seemed tender with the way he winced, one eye closed and teeth gritting. "Do you think you'll be okay to keep walking, Sasuke?"

"I'll be...okay with...just a little help." Sasuke looked over at Sakura, and didn't see some kind of explosive fan girl reaction, but only that she wanted to help him. She looked truly concerned, but could not suppress a slight blush at him allowing her to help him.

Naruto had Hinata positioned on his back with his hands behind her legs and her arms around his shoulders. Her cheek pressed against his in an odd, squished expression. "Yosh, I'm ready, sensei."

"Good, now, how far is it till we reach your home, Tazuna-san?" He shift his pack to a more comfortable position.

Tazuna adjusted his hat and took a quick survey around, "I'd say about five, five and a half miles from here."

"Hmm, good. Well, then, lets get start-"

Kakashi went to take a step, but quickly fell face forward into the ground, moaning.

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura called out, removing Sasuke's arm from around her neck, she rushed over to him.

Naruto was there too, kneeling with Hinata still on his back. "Sensei, what happened?"

Kakashi grunted, "Well...this...isn't embarrassing...at...all...like the...time...Anko...arrived...with only...a trench coat...to my...room."

"What happened, sensei?" Sasuke, still holding his side, winced when he knelt down.

"Chakra...exhaustion. I can't...use the Sharigan that...long. When I do...uuuuh..."

Kakashi fainted.

"What do we do?" Sakura looked at everyone, not exactly sure of their situation.

"We could make camp here," Naruto suggested, looking at the water and the thick brush on either side.

"That would be a bad idea," Tazuna shook his head. "We are very close to my village and Gato's men come out at night looking for trouble and easy prey. The only place you'll be safe is inside my house."

"We're not easy prey," Naruto grumbled defiantly.

"Dobe, most of us are injured and our sensei is out for the count for who knows how long." Sasuke announced with another wince.

"Can you carry him, Tazuna-san?" Sakura suggested.

He shook his head. "Maybe for a block or more, but not for five miles."

A clomp of hooves got their attention. Coming up the road, a chestnut gelding with a robed figure approached carefully.

"Greetings," the rider called out in with a melodic female voice. "I couldn't help but notice you seem to need some assistance."

Everyone turned to their new arrival, remembering what Hinata had said about a weird person on a horse on fire.

While the horse was not on fire and the girl riding it did have bandages over her eyes, she did not seem at all that hostile...but definitely weird.

"How can you tell? Your eyes are covered." Sakura was quick to point out.

The girl reached up and removed her cowl from her head, letting her long purple and pink variated hair get caught in the wind. Pushing her fingers under the bandages with her eyes closed, she tucked it high over her head and tied it snug just at her brow like a head band, keeping her hair out of her face.

When she opened her eyes, everyone who was conscious, noticed that one eye was a dark violet and the other was blue...and they lacked pupils like Hinata's.

"I can't see very far, but I am not hindered by the bandages. Some people think my appearance is ...unsettling, so I wear this for their comfort, not mine."

There was something oddly entrancing about the girl they were staring at now, something knowingly dangerous, but inviting...It was that feeling one got when looking at a very active lightening storm, enthralled by it's electric beauty, but only to be startled into reality of how unsafe it is when a tree gets torn asunder by a lightening strike.

She reached her hand out to Tazuna, who walked up, and helped her off the medium sized gelding. "Thank you, sir."

Without permission, she had her fingers of her right hand pressed tight and palm out, and approached Kakashi. She was about to do something when Naruto's hand snapped over hers with a loud slap.

"Just what do you think you're going to do to my sensei," He growled, thick fingers pulling her hand away with a little bit of pain to enforce his question. Hinata was still on his back, out like a light.

"Ow," she turned her eyes to him, her temper held as tight as the grip on her arm. "What a strong grip you have. It will be a shame for you to loose it when your arm falls off at the elbow."

"He's right," Sasuke said, kunai appearing in his hand as well as Sakura's. "We just survived a very exhausting battle. You show up right afterwords is somewhat suspicious. Would you mind telling us who you are as well as what you planned on doing to our sensei?"

She nodded, but still kept her eyes locked coolly at Naruto. "My name is Shade Caro and I am a scientist that is researching different forms of spiritual energy. I happen to come from a country far away from here, called Qualin'Tor. It's well outside of your Shinobi Nations. Before I was stopped, I was just going to do a quick diagnostic on your Master."

They all looked at her with suspicious eyes. It was Sakura who stood up and challenged her. "I've never heard of Qualin'Tor."

"If she says she's never heard of Qualin'Tor, then there is a problem with your story." Sasuke muttered, gripping the kunai with both hands.

"Why is that?" Shade asked lightly.

"Because Sakura knows _everything_." Naruto answered, but not exactly in a way that was complimentary.

She shot him a silencing scowl.

Shade turned her gaze to Naruto, her eyes started glowing with growing frustration. "If I wanted to harm him, I could have done so and there would have been nothing any of you could have done to stop me."

Snap! Snap! Snap! **SNAP!**

The tree behind her had limbs as thick as their legs ripped off the trunk by some unknown cause, spinning in the air with splinters and leaves falling all around it...With the fourth **SNAP**, the tree's trunk torqued itself at it's thickest middle, coming to a leaf and limb cushioning rest on its side deeper into the forest.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Hand." She hissed at Naruto.

He did, but not so much because he feared her. She had made a point and he believed that she was indeed telling the truth. Whatever power she held, she would definitely be able to hurt them and there would have been precious little any of them could have done to stop her.

"Amazing," Sasuke breathed, eyes showing a good bit of awe.

Sakura just stood rooted, unsure how to react to such raw power. She had never witnessed anything like that. Shade didn't use any hand signs or muttered any words.

"Since it seems my help is not needed here, I'll be on my way." She huffed, tossing her hair out of her face. Marching up to her horse, she gripped the mane to get back on and leave them to their fate.

"Matte, Nee-chan," Naruto called out warily.

She turned her head, her frown deepening. "What did you call me?"

"It means 'sister'," Tanzuna answered.

She blinked at Naruto, her lips tightening.

"Gomen, Shade Nee-chan...you're right. We're all just a little on edge and, well, we were told a group of weird people were hanging around before the fight. As you can see, we do have a lot of injured and we do need help. I'm just...protective of my friends...and my sensei." He looked down apologetically. "If you can help us, I would be very thankful. Please."

He bowed his head, careful as to not wake Hinata while doing so.

Shade took her time considering this, but eventually relented. "Alright, I'll help since you apologized and asked so nicely."

She focused purple energy to her hand, then started touching places along Kakashi's head, neck, and then torso as she did a quick scan over him. "He's got a few bruised organs, bones that are close to fracturing at the fibers along his lower rib cage, and his heart rate is thready. His skin is clammy and cool, and his lips are turning slightly blue, as are his fingernails. He's extremely dehydrated and in shock. We need to get him to someplace warm and quick."

Shade roughly took Kakashi's pack off his shoulders, and without reservation, she unzipped his vest, and then started to undo his belt.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! What the hell do you-" Sakura roared, scandalized as such blatant unladylike actions.

"If you know everything," Shade snapped, unzipping Kakashi's pants just to loosen them, and then moved to taking off his sandals, "You'd know that his blood circulation is being hindered, thus the clammy skin, blue lips, and shallow breathing. I'm removing any restrictions, as you can plainly see. Now," She removed her cloak and covered him with it, showing the plain burgundy robe with satchel she had on underneath. "Since I don't know my way around here, I need to know who does."

Tazuna raised his hand. "I do."

"Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"When I was younger, yes. But, that was a good ten years-"

"You'll have to remember quickly. You're rushing him home. When you get there-" Shade was counting off a list of things he needed to do, including giving him some smelling salts to try and get some fluids in him.

With a group effort, Tazuna and Kakashi were hoisted onto the horse, much to the geldings displeasure. It seemed to give Shade one look that curiously looked hostile, but took off with a quick trot, Tazuna holding Hatake Kakashi, and leaving a trail of swear words that were best left unmentioned.

The Leaf gennin took in their new guest warily. She in turn did not seem all that bothered by it. Standing tall, eyes reflecting a strong sense of pride and self, she said quietly, "Well then, since it's obvious my help has been received, there is no longer a need for me. I'll walk by myself from here on out."

She turned her head away from them, hair rippling with her steps.

"Matte, Shade, nee-chan...we're sorry, we just have never seen anyone so...well...cool," Naruto caught up to her, Hinata bouncing off his shoulder with his steps. Nuzzling her head comfortably against his shoulder, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, murmuring sleepily, "Naruto-kun...you smell nice."

Shade turned to him, curious as to how he was going to respond to the girl on his back.

"Ano...that's Hinata-chan. I'm Naruto." he offered her a slight bow. "That's teme-Sasuke, and she's Sakura."

"Sasuke will do," he grouched, eye twitching at Naruto's less then formal introduction.

Sakura slipped her hands behind her back, giving Shade a cheery smile. "It's nice to meet you,"

Shade placed her hand over her heart, closed her eyes, and bowed her head slightly. "It is my pleasure to meet you as well."

Everyone started to walk down the path Tazuna had rushed off to, his figure becoming more and more distant as he clambered closer to his village.

No one said anything for a while, just the sound of their footsteps eventually making pace to the person next to them.

"How did you do that back there?" Sasuke asked, his arm finding its way back over Sakura's shoulder.

"I could ask you the same thing. How did you spout fire," she jerked her chin to Naruto," he create living copies of himself, your master read another person's mind, create water that came to life, Naruto transform into each one of you, and how did you all know where I was. I was well hidden."

Each gennin turned to the other, unsure whether or not to answer.

"So you saw everything, hmm?" Sakura inquired curiously.

"I saw enough to know I'm not the only one who's not normal." Shade answered evasively.

"I think we should wait till our sensei is awake before we answer," Sasuke decided cautiously.

Shade quirked one eyebrow at them, mentioning suggestively, "Come now, this isn't a game of you show me yours and I'll show you mine. There's no need to be shy."

Sakura fell over her feet, taking Sasuke with her.

"Gah!"

Naruto tilted his head at them, then at her, clueless to the meaning of the 'game.' "Huh?"

Shade covered her mouth with her fingers, giggling behind them. Maintaining an air of innocence, she continued to walk forward on her own, sashaying her hips as her attempt to restrain her giggles continued to grown into a mirthful laugh.

"Sakura," Sasuke growled, putting a hand to his bleeding nose,"watch it!"

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun...I...tripped." She was already digging into her pouch, looking for gauze.

"Hn," he grumped, rubbing his nose. They fell behind, but Naruto quickened his pace, eventually catching up to Shade.

"What did you mean by that back there?" Naruto inquired wide eyed and clueless.

Shade turned around till she was in front of him, walking backwards. She wasn't really looking at him, but at the girl he carried so willingly on his back. Hinata, though unconscious, seemed alright with the world. Her fingers curled in his jacket, her cheek rested on his left shoulder, and every now and then she murmured off," Naruto-kun..."

Her eyes lit with mischief when she realized the only person who was paying her any attention at the time was Naruto. Everyone else was occupied one way or the other.

"Oh, I'm sure if you ask your girlfriend, she might know. If you have any doubts, tell me. I'll be more then happy to teach you _anything_."

Naruto wasn't sure, but the way she said that word and punctuated it with a slow, suggestive lick of her candy pink lips brought a warmth to his cheeks that he was not exactly familiar with. Also, the way she suggested that Hinata was his girlfriend made him blush.

"Hinata-chan's not my girlfriend...I mean...I don't think...is she?"

Shade's eyes lidded almost closed, her breathing deepened just enough to exhale a sultry sigh. Lips parted, she stopped, making Naruto bump right into her...he had no reason to realize it before, but the fabric of her robe did precious little to hide the softness of her nicely developed breasts pressing against his jumpsuit top.

Their faces so close to each other. Whatever thoughts he had of Hinata at that moment were quickly derailed by Shade's intoxicating presence.

"Shade, nee-chan..."

He couldn't move.

Her scent sucked his will from him, making whatever he was thinking or wanted fly out of his mind. He briefly remembered Hinata saying something about how he smelled nice and the smile that seemed automatic after words. Was this what she meant? Was this how she felt when she inhaled his scent? Was it suppose to be this debilitating, this alluring...Was he suppose to be this helpless, and thankful for it? He felt like every sense he had as a ninja, as a boy growing into a man was on fire and there was nothing he could do to tamper it down.

Shade caught Naruto's eyes linger on her teeth dragging across the top of her moist bottom lip.

_This will be so easy_, she thought.

"Do you want to kiss me, My Lord Naruto?" Her eyes look from one spot of his face to another; his eyes, his chin, his lips.

"Ahh..." No comprehensible sound came out of his mouth. She caught that guilty look in his blue eyes without trying.

"You're very handsome young man, my Lord Naruto." she whispered loud enough for him to hear, leaning impossibly closer. Nose to nose she looked him dead in the eye with her mismatched hypnotic gaze. "If you ever want to kiss me, you don't have to ask." She brushed her lips across his, feeling his quivering pant just under her neck,"If you want to touch me, I'll let you." She arched her back, slowly massaging her breasts against him, "If you want me for _any_ reason, I'll be there...for...you..."

Naruto's skin warmed so much, Hinata started to shift uncomfortably. She made a small noise of compliant, eventually opening her eyes.

"Nee-chan?" Naruto's voice broke uncomfortably, fearfully.

"All you have to do," she brushed the back of her fingers across his cheek,"...is say, I need you, Shade," she closed her eyes, noticing his eyes involuntarily close as well. Their lips both parted,"...I need you..."

Naruto was jerked back with a strangled "Urk!"

Hinata not only jumped back, but pulled Naruto away from Shade with all her might...this included nearly choking him with his own collar.

"You!" Hinata's Byakugan flared to life, veins popping out of the side of her face menacingly. Her hands were positioned readily to take the girl down.

Shade's hands that were once cupping Naruto's face clenched tightly, as if annoyed at her plan being diverted, but calmed visibly. She returned Hinata's furious stare with a mild one of her own.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced." Shade intoned coolly.

"Matte, Hinata-chan." Naruto was pulling at his collar, trying to loosen it a bit. After a few coughs, he spat to the side and got between Shade and his friend.

"Naruto-kun, that's the girl I saw that was hiding with Hunter nin, and the horse that was on fire! She's also got that weird energy that I was tell you about! She's dangerous!"

Shade chuckled, biting the tip of her finger with amusement. "Oh, I do like her. She knows what she's talking about. Hinata-chan, is it?"

"Hinata-chan, it's okay," Naruto had his hands up, trying to placate her.

Hinata would not stand for it, though. She gripped Naruto's jacket around his middle and pulled him closer towards Sakura and Sasuke.

Shade rested one hand on her cocked hip, the other with a knuckle just over her smiling lips.

"What did we miss, Hinata?" Sakura asked curiously. She was patting a handkerchief over Sasuke's nose when she heard Hinata's outburst. Sakura never saw the Hyuga girl look so defensive.

"She's dangerous and she almost...well...kissed...I mean..." She buried her mouth against the back of Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke and Sakura instantly realized what was wrong and why she was so protective. Naruto, on the other hand, blinked over his shoulder at her as if she just said ramen was about to fall out of the sky.

"She did?" He blinked questionably.

"Yes...well...I...stopped...didn't you see?" Hinata made a small noise against his back, unsure how she could explain her current hostile position for Shade.

"Did you?" Naruto turned to Shade, which she offered a coy shrug.

"Yes," She replied with conviction, not at all afraid of her actions. She smoothed her sleeves, then her robe at her shapely hips. Even Sakura had to nudge Sasuke from staring so blatantly. With a challenging smile, Shade gestured a delicate hand to Hinata, "I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Cross onto claimed territory?"

Hinata bit her lip, but said nothing.

"Where I come from, it is considered a very strong compliment to tell someone they're attractive. It's also a pure lack of courage to not tell that someone, or show them, that you are interested." Shade placed both hands on her hips, eyes challenging Hinata. "Would it be safe to assume that the reason you don't wish me to show Naruto this is because you have such feelings for him as well?"

Hinata blushed demurely, looking off to Sakura and Sasuke for help.

They were still lost in the dark about everything, only that Hinata did not trust her.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto's voice vibrated through his jumpsuit top, looking at her expectantly, hopefully.

She glanced at him, and for all she was worth knew he was waiting for some kind of answer. She needed more time, more courage, more security to tell him, to let him know...she just wasn't ready. She couldn't...

Hinata shook her head, not even enough to move a lock of hair that fell over her eyes.

And there it was...that defeated look in his eyes like she hurt him, wounded him...crushed him...

"I-I'm...we ar-are just...friends." Hinata was able to get out past her lips, with barely a whisper.

Shade had not missed both of their tormented expressions.

"Well then," She slid next to Naruto, rubbing her shoulder against his with a pretty smile,"would you mind keeping me company? I would really enjoy it."

"Sure, Shade nee-chan," Naruto looked over at Hinata one more time, seeing her tap her fingers and dig her toe into the ground unhappily.

When he looked back at Shade, a fake big smile was on his face and he started off down to Tazuna's house.

"So you said you study spirit energy?" Naruto started the conversation amicably, keeping step with Shade as they lead Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata following dejectedly just a few paces behind. Everything in his posture and voice seem to erase the uncomfortable moment with its change.

"Yes, it's the source of power from the country I come from." Shade began, lifting her palm and evoking a small purple sphere of her power. "It's called mana."

"How does it work?" Sasuke asked next to Sakura's side.

"Will you tell me a little bit about chakra?" She raised a purple eyebrow at the Uchiha.

"I think it's safe if we told you some of the basic things about it." Sakura relented.

"Then I will tell you a little about mana," Shade accepted with a nod.

"Lets just wait till we get to the house first. I'm sure Kaka-sensei would like to hear it as well."

Shade nodded, hands behind her back primly. She looked up at the stars and smiled, talking about how some were constellations and the stories of how they came to be.

"Where I'm from, we study their position. It is well known that they have an affect on all the celestial bodies in space..." she started lecturing, getting everyone's attention and relieving the mood of the atmosphere.

In the very slow journey to Tazuna's house, they soon found that Shade was not as openly hostile as Hinata has presumed her to be...at least, not yet. With every step they took, Hinata couldn't stop the self depreciating mantra that ached sickeningly in her heart, in her mind, in her soul...

_I am pathetic...I lost him...I had the chance right in front of me...as plain as day and he was even expecting it...I couldn't do it and I hurt him...why couldn't I just say it...why was I so scared...why?....baka...baka, baka, baka...Naruto-kun...please forgive me..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For all the hate mail that I'm anticipating, all I have to say is there is a WHOLE lot more to this story so I'm not ending it with this chapter! By the way, let me know how you REALLY feel...give it to me. I not scared, are you?

Your Mistress.


	13. Ch13 Be Prepared

"Welcome to my home," Tazuna said, wiping the sweat from his brow with his towel.

Team 7 arrived about two and a half hours after Tazuna had.

The bridge builder's home was modest, clean, and in good repair. A woman in her mid twenties came out with a friendly face, dark hair, weary eyes, and a long skirt appeared next to him. "This is my daughter Tsunami. Tsunami, this is the group that saved me."

"Thank you so much for helping my father! You have no idea what this means for me, for our village! Arigato!" She bowed low greatfully.

"It was nothing, Ka-san," Naruto blushed, hand behind his head.

"How is Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked, still holding Sasuke around his waist.

"Your sensei is sleeping, but he seems to be doing well. We followed your instructions and noticed he's not pale anymore and seems to be doing fine."

A collective sigh escaped everyone but Shade. She glanced at all the gennin out of the corner of her eye, smirking with a very 'I knew he'd be okay' look.

"You all must be starving," Tsunami was already gesturing for them to go inside. "Please, we don't have much, but I have already got some food ready for all of you. Won't you come in?"

"Arigato, Ka-san," Naruto smiled, giving her a warming smile that reflected his thanks for being accepted so eagerly.

The other gennin thanked her while removing their sandals.

"I'll take a look at your wounds, too." She hovered around Sasuke, mothering him with a warmth that he couldn't help but offer a small crack of a smile to.

"Arigato, Tsunami-san,"

Naruto was done removing his sandals, when he noticed Hinata still had a drawn look about her. Shoulders hunched, eyes sad, and fingers playing with her sandals with no visible want hurry to get inside and eat. She just sat there fiddling with her straps.

He went to touch her shoulder when Shade took his hand.

"Thank you, I have very bad balance," She smiled at him, lifting the fabric of her robe front just up to her shins. She leaned close to him, putting her weight against his so she could reach down and remove one slipper, then the other.

Naruto blushed at the way she held his hand. It wasn't just holding her fingertips, but the way she brushed her thumb over his knuckles, the way she slid her fingers with his.

He had never believed a girl's hand could be so soft, so supple. Naruto was also surprised that girls could be this forward, especially to him.

"Shall we go inside and eat?" She pulled at his hand towards the doorway.

Naruto was about to say yes, when he noticed Hinata was still looking down at her bare feet, her sandals in her hands. She wasn't saying anything, just staring at the ground as if there was really no purpose in doing anything else.

"I'll be there in a minute, Shade nee-chan," he stood up, placing himself before Hinata.

Shade was about to say something, but decided to against it. "Of course, Naruto."

She lingered long enough to see Naruto reach his hand to Hinata and ask, "Will you come walk with me, Hinata-chan?"

Shade kept her face blank as she walked inside the house.

* * *

"Will you come walk with me, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata glanced up at him under indigo bangs, curious as to why he was even talking to her.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Please? Come walk with me?" He reached his hand out again, his eyes pleading.

"Of course, N-naruto-kun." Timidly, she took his hand with her own. The blush that dusted her cheeks was mostly hidden by the darkening sky.

They walked barefoot around the front of the small house to a pier that was only a couple of yards away. The sound of small waves lapped at the supporting pillars, the creak and groan of wood shifting under them filled the air. The night was pleasantly sultry and warm, gusting a breeze that smelled heavy with sea and crustaceans. The quarter moon was gloriously lit like some thick sliver of light.

Naruto looked up and even pointed it out. "Do you think it's made of cheese like everyone says it is?"

Their feet took them to the end of the pier where Naruto sat down at the end, then offered Hinata to sit down next to him. She did, but not without looking away at the crashing waves over her shoulder.

"I don't know, Naruto-kun." She whispered quietly, careful to keep anything upsetting out of her voice.

Naruto turned his eyes back to her, realizing that even though she was this close, she was still hunched over, in pain, and very, very sad.

"What did I do, Hinata-chan?" Naruto turned in his seat, looking at her with all his intent to fix things.

She looked over her shoulder at him, bunching her eyebrows at him as if he just said something weird.

"Nani, Naruto-kun?"

"I did something. I hurt you, didn't I? What did I do?" he was close to her, so very close.

He sounded desperate to help.

She shook her head at him, confused. _Doesn't he know? Doesn't he realize it was not him that hurt me, but me hurting him?_

"Please, forgive me, Hinata-chan. I'm sorry, but don't be sad. Whatever it is, I won't do it again! Please, please still be my friend!" He gripped her hand with both of his, large eyes watering and lips trembling.

"Naruto-kun..." she couldn't say anything, this was too remarkable, to unbelievable for her.

She wouldn't lie to herself, she saw and remembered that euphoric look on his face when he and Shade were just a breath away from kissing. He had wanted to, but she had stopped him. She had possessively believed that Shade had no right to her Naruto-kun, but the fact was that he had wanted to kiss her and she had no claim on him. She had said they were _just_ friends. It burned in her heart like a kunai on fire to see the want he had for Shade, though.

_He had to know...he just had to! He was right there, right there and he was acting like nothing happened...acting like he didn't remember anything. Why would he do that? He has to know I saw that much, doesn't he?_ _Naruto-kun doesn't lie, so why would he...Unless..._

Hinata felt his arms crush her to him, his body trembled, wracked with grief. "I don't know what I did, Hinata-chan, but please, please forgive me." He whispered into the thick fabric of her jacket, begging, "Gomenasai, but please still be my friend. I'll do whatever you want! I need you, Hinata-chan...please...please don't be upset at me. Gomenasai...gomenasai..."

She couldn't let him do this to himself, especially since he was completely wrong as to the reason why she was so upset. Still...

Hinata let him pull her close, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Slowly, tenderly, lovingly, she stroked the back of his head with one hand and rubbed his back with the other.

"Shhh, Naruto-kun, it's okay." She pressed her own mouth against his shoulder, trying to soothe him.

She didn't know he could cry. The Naruto she knew was ever cheerful, ever defiant about things that could bring him down. It amazed her that the merest chance of him loosing her would bring this kind of reaction from him. She saw him take on chuunin, slice his hand to shreds, take a jounin head on and get beat to within an inch of his life without so much as flinch, but the idea that he did something wrong to hurt his friend like her made him a wreck.

She realized any one of his friends could have died today...especially him. The thought of him never being there anymore pierced her.

Does he feel that same way now? Is that why he is so desperate to keep me happy, to make sure that I forgive him?

_He really does cherish his friends...perhaps...maybe, just a little...cherish me?_

"No, it's not, Hinata-chan!" He looked away from her, eyes red and nose starting to run. "I did something, didn't I? Please tell me! I...I just don't want you to hate me, to be mad at me like this! Not you, Hinata-chan. Please, tell me?"

She wiped her hands across his cheeks, "Naruto-kun," She took another breath, trying to calm her own turmoiled emotions. "Did you want to kiss Shade?"

Naruto blinked at her. "You said something about that before and Shade said she did, but I don't really know what you two are talking about, Hinata-chan."

She frowned. Like all Hyuugas, she was a natural when it came to detecting lies. What was remarkable about this was that even though she saw him want to kiss her, saw him part his lips to accept her, he was not lying now. Everything in his expression from his grief, to his surprise at her mentioning the kiss was as true as he said them.

"I think she did something to you, Naruto-kun." Hinata responded with a nod.

"Shade nee-chan?"

Hinata agreed with a small noise. "I think she did something to you that either got you to forget you were going to kiss her or with your memories in general."

Frowning, Naruto looked up at her, snuffling against his sleeve. "So, you're not upset anymore?"

Hinata bit her lip, realizing that she was still very close to Naruto. She still felt something else was left unanswered, other then their possible new findings that Naruto was not acting ignorant.

"Do you want to kiss Shade, Naruto-kun?" She asked quietly, realizing only to late that she had allowed her thoughts to get past her lips before she could stop them.

Naruto's blush and the way he averted his eyes made Hinata uncomfortable, painfully renewing the ache in her chest.

She fidgeted with the sleeve of her jacket, then brushed the tears that started to pool under the lids of her eyes.

"I would be lying if I said I was not attracted to her, Hinata-chan," He admitted quietly. "She's really pretty and she's not at all afraid to say what's on her mind. There is also something about her that I am drawn to...I can't explain it, but I have a feeling that it's more then her being a girl or powerful..."

He felt her start to pull away, but he gripped her arms and leaned his forehead against hers, like she did with him when Haku went away with Zabuza's body. "But I would give up kissing a girl like her ten times over...if...well..." his voice grew husky, thick with a masculinity that was far from the boisterous noisy knucklehead he was well known for.

She watched him. She couldn't be right about her guess, her wish of what he was going to say. Her life wasn't that blessed, that hopeful for him to say-

"...if I could kiss you, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun?" His name was just a small noise from her lips.

Bravely, he leaned forward...carefully watching to see if she'd make the slightest move of rejection, pull away just the tiniest inch...when he saw her tilt to him, his eyes closed...

Her fingers were going against her own thoughts in her head, in her heart...they were pulling him towards her! Her chin raised in offering, betraying her own confidence. _I'm not ready! I'm not! I can't ...do this...I'm just...maybe...for him...just a little..._

Large lavender eyes noticed ever minute detail that happened from the way her hand touched his cheek, the way his lips pressed the skin of her mouth with gentle pressure...Her eyes closed, rolling behind her lids as she exhaled through her nose, melting deeper into him when she felt him pull her desperately close.

Their lips parted on their own instinct, at the same time, sharing the same breath. Parting to retaste the softness, the moist smoothness that was the other's mouth, the other's expression of kiss. Naruto growled earnestly against her sensually.

The princess Hyuga moaned softly against him, feeling euphoria trickle from her lips, to her ears, to her heart, to her fingers, to her toes, to her stomach and to her...

She gasped with surprise, her hand pushing low on her stomach where she was sure pressure, a steady warm unfamiliar but extremely welcomed raw sensation mounted.

Naruto jerked away from her, scared that he did something wrong, "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

She blushed furiously, but nodded against him. Content and warm, she buried her head in his neck, curling her fingers under her chin girlishly.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, trying with all her might to put everything that just happened together...and remain conscious.

"Are...you mad..that I...?"

"No!" she almost shouted, removing her face from his neck.

How long has she dreamed of this moment? Years? Now that it was here, she was not going to make the same mistake she had just earlier that day...this was her second chance, her chance at recovering a very harsh fall from a grace she had shared with him not so long ago.

He grinned at her, glad to see that he had not pushed her away.

She covered her mouth, blushing and embarrassed that she had spoke so loudly...also enjoying the lingering warmth on her lips...his warmth.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan."

"Y-you're...thanking...me?" She squeaked in disbelief. _I'm not very good at letting him know how I feel about him_, she realized.

"Why wouldn't I?" he smiled, trying to find the right words to describe what he was feeling. "I...well...," he tapped his own fingers shyly, something Hinata couldn't help but think was adorable coming from him."...I got to kiss my best friend."

With just the barest touch of courage, she touched his chin with the tip of her fingers so she could look at him, gaze at him and say, "Yes, you did, Naruto-kun. Ano..."

She tucked her head under his chin, to bolster her nerve.

"Nani, Hinata-chan?"

"Do...do you...want to...kiss me again?" Lavender eyes peeked through her indigo bangs at him, pleading.

The smile that graced his face, the way his eyes lit up, and the way he nodded his head was enough to make her giggle. "Hai, Hinata-chan."

They went to kiss each other when a loud, "What are you two doing out here?" broke their focus.

They bumped each other's heads...which knocked them off balance...which...

"Eep!"

"Crap!"

Splash!

...made them fall into the water with flailing limbs.

Sakura had her arms crossed, a vein on her forehead throbbing, annoyed.

"Naruto, you better not be trying to do anything weird with Hinata!" She scolded, following them as they swam with the waves at their backs to shore.

Sakura was there waiting for him, foot tapping impatiently. "Everyone's waiting for you two to come eat."

"Hai, hai, Sakura-chan," Naruto said cheerfully, water dripping noisily about him and Hinata.

"Cha...now we're going to have to see about getting you two dry! You're so clumsy, Naruto..."

Sakura looked back to see that they were in better spirits then when she last saw them. Hiding a small smile, she made sure they arrived to the front of the house without straying off.

* * *

Before they near the door, which was lit with a porch light, Sakura stopped them both. "I'll get some towels so you two don't trail water inside."

"Okay," Naruto grinned.

"Hai!" Hinata beamed.

The Cherry blossom shook her head, knowing something was up but couldn't figure out what at the moment. She entered the house, mumbling about both of them being weird.

Naruto and Hinata giggled at each other, in a rush to take off their jackets.

"I saw a clothes line in the back, Naruto-kun."

"okay, we'll hang our jackets there."

Naruto had removed his jacket, twisting it to remove as much water as he could when he realized two things about Hinata:

One, he has never seen her without a jacket before.

Two, Hinata had ta tas...nice ta tas...

The water stuck against them like a second skin...showing every feminine curve of how wide, how round, how heavy...and even the very inappropriate thickness and tightening of her nipples the size of his pinky to the first knuckle.

He slapped his hand over his eyes so quickly, Hinata knew without a doubt what had just happened.

Hinata snapped her jacket over herself with a squeak, embarrassed to no end that the boy she cared about so intimately saw her. The Heiress was facing away from him, feeling way to vulnerable and exposed.

A moment trickled over to the next. She worried herself into shivering, hoping he didn't see her as deformed or ugly. However, it was just a few breaths before her panic rose to something unrealistic when she felt him cover her with his own wet jacket, concealing her front to help her feel more secure. With Naruto's chin resting on her shoulder, he whispered to her very quietly, very softly, "I don't know if this is polite to say, Hinata-chan, but I think your body looks beautiful."

She turned to him, cheeks flushed with pleasure. He winked at her, pecked her lips, and turned around to give her some privacy.

With just those few words, with his kiss, and actions he had broken whatever girlish insecurities she had been holding onto since she first entered the Academy. Hinata had always been very aware of how she was developing leaps and bounds ahead of all the girls from her home and the looks they gave her as if she was something disgusting and trashy. She didn't do anything to encourage her body to develop the way it had, it was just happening. She couldn't explain it, but it just did...then there were those looks from the men...grown men were looking at her with lewd, disrespectful eyes as if they had the right to stare at her as if she was putting on a show for them. She was just trying to be a girl and walk down the street, but their eyes never once strayed from under her neck to her eyes and saw how uncomfortable she felt. Her only salvation had been her jacket. Feeling ignored was so much easier to accept then feeling ogled like something that belonged in a dirty magazine or one of the books Kurenai caught Kiba reading once.

The memory brought a small smile when she recalled the wail Kiba gave when her sensei lit his book on fire.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun."

"A-hem," Shade and Sakura were there with towels, a questioning tilt of their eyebrows as to what was going on.

"Thanks Shade, Sakura." He went to take the towels from them, but Shade looked Naruto in the eye and smiled pleasantly.

"Lower your head, Naruto." Shade commanded softly.

Hinata glanced at them from under her towel, sharing a warm secret smile with him.

Sakura made sure she stood between Hinata and Naruto to make sure he didn't peek.

"Uhm..okay," he did so and she began to dry off his head. Shade saw the exchange between Hinata and him, aware of how her mood contrasted greatly with how she was feeling not twenty minutes ago.

The purple haired beauty tossed the towel over her shoulder, reached the back of Naruto's shirt and removed it with a deft hand that made him splutter and flail in surprise.

She gazed over his boyish frame with a positive appraisal. "Nice."

Sakura folded her arms and turned away,"It's Naruto." She dismissed without a glance.

Hinata created another tint of red that looked remarkable close to blue. "N-Naruto...kun..." Her hands slapped over her eyes timidly.

Once he recovered, she draped the towel over his neck, pulling him close so they were once again eye to eye,"I think you have some spare shirts in your pack, yes?"

"Uh," he wasn't sure.

"Good. I'll hang this one and your jacket for you." She tapped his chin with the end of the towel, tossed her hair with a flick of her hand and walked away with jacket and shirt in hand. Marching right up to Hinata, staring at the Hyuga heiress with a mildly challenging gleam, she said airily, "Is there anything else I can _take_ from you that you don't want?"

Hinata was never one to accept confrontation, especially when it was about boys. She never went on an official date, at least not one that she wanted to go on that. Her father had made several arrangements with suitors, but that had always ended up with them talking to her father and not even taking a second look at her. So when this beautiful girl approached her in this manner, it was a first for Hinata. She didn't know if there exactly was a set of politics or decorum, but she knew that Shade was not a girl like any she ever seen before with a challenging and determination streak a mile wide.

She lost Naruto not three to four hours ago and she was not about to give up having him pour his heart out to her, getting her back, having her first kiss, having herself grow a spine, and asking him if she could be his girlfriend.

"No, Shade-chan," She said mildly, folding her jacket over her arm and then the towel over her neck. "I think when I want to do something, I'll either do it myself or ask for help. I won't trick them into doing it for me."

She saw the twitch in Shade's eyes and she knew she hit its mark.

This also cleared Naruto somewhat on what she had guessed...somehow, Shade had done something to Naruto to react the way he did towards her.

"So what is there to eat, Sakura-chan?" Hinata turned to leave to go hang the clothes, having Sakura follow behind with Shade narrowing her eyes at the Hyuga girl's back.

A small growl escaped her lips as she followed them.

"She can't be that good," Shade mumbled to herself, already thinking of different ways to gain an advantage over the Hyuuga girl.

* * *

"This looks wonderful!" Naruto exclaimed, but everyone could tell that he was exaggerating.

The food was humble...very humble. Just about a scoop of rice, a few bites of beans and carrots, and a quarter piece of fish for each person.

"Please excuse how little food we have, but I'll go to the market in the morning to have a good breakfast made. For now, please, enjoy your meal." Tsunami bowed her head low, blushing with shame.

"Na, na, Ka-san!" He took a bite of the fish. "MMmmmm! It's wonderful! Thank you soo much!" With just a few bites his meal was done. Everyone of his team mates knew he was lying. They were sure he could consume his whole weight of food in a single sitting. "Eesh, I'm stuff! Ka-san, you're trying to make me fat eating like this! I'm going to be a terrible ninja if I keep this up."

Tsunami blushed with pleasure.

Naruto glanced over at Hinata and she accepted his gesture with a nod, "Thank you very much for you food, Tsunami-san." She took a bite of rice, blushing into her hands. "It's very good."

Sasuke and Sakura finished their plates at a more sedated pace.

"Thank you all so much for taking care of my father again! I'll clear your plates for you."

Shade had watched the whole exchange with her hands on the side of her food, her expression blank. She took notice of the little boy with a hat on his head and suspenders, Inari, she remembered, looking at each ninja with annoyed curiosity.

"Would you like to have this?" She pushed her plate to him, hoping he'll accept.

He was hungry, plain and simple, but he was raised well enough to know that the food was a flawed token of appreciation to strangers who helped his grandpa.

"No, thank you." He mumbled miserably.

He had finished his plate, but the sound of his stomach rumbling made something snap inside of her.

"Is this all you have to feed your family?" Shade asked without hesitation, without any visible reserve to hurting Tsunami's feelings.

Those words were all it took for Inari's mother's hands to cover her face and start crying.

"Gomenasai...I know you must think I'm a horrible mother but we don't have any money for food or barely anything else."

"That's fine, Ka-san," Naruto sent Shade a harsh look. "We'll be fine! By the way, I think we've got some extra food with us if you're still hungry."

"Yes, please, accept it," Hinata was already reaching for her pack.

"So now the only way you can adequately keep yourself, your child, and your grandfather fed is through handouts. That really is pathetic."

Shade stood up, cleaning her hands with the napkin and tossing it on the table contemptuously.

"You bitch," Sakura stood up, growling at Shade.

Shade turned her head at Sakura, noticing her opinion of Shade was the same throughout all the Leaf Nins there.

Hinata and Naruto were trying to console Tsunami, while Sakura and Sasuke were on their feet and visibly threatening Shade. Tazuna was running up the stairs as best he could, chasing a weeping Inari.

"Well, now, I truly do believe I have worn out my welcome," She pulled her cowl over her head and started towards the door. Looking over her shoulder, she gave them all one last imperious look, "We'll meet again. Hopefully, under better circumstances." She pulled her bandages on her forehead over her eyes.

"Be prepared."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I had to revise a few areas for the next few chapters, but I think it flowed pretty good. Tell me what you think!


	14. Ch14 A different type of weapon

"I heard the bridge builder made it back." Gato called out from the doorway, about fifteen rough looking men surrounding him with an assortment of weapons.

Zabuza was in his bed, a sheet pulled up to his neck. Haku was sitting next to him on a small stool, seemingly uninterested with the small mob behind him.

"I won't have my men attack you because you did try to fulfill your obligations to me. Although," Gato strode up next to Zabuza, a new cane in hand. "It doesn't seem like you came out on the winning side of it."

Mocking chuckles echoed around the room.

Haku and Zabuza remained silent, ignoring him.

"Where is Lyseria?" Gato asked calmly, feeling in control of the situation around these two ninja.

They didn't respond.

"I need to have a word with her. She has something of mine that is important."

Silence.

"Was she working with you two from the beginning? Planning on taking my money to help you fulfill your 'dream'?"

Nothing.

"Answer me!" Gato reached for Zabuza, but Haku gripped the little man's arm tightly.

"Keep your filthy hands off of Zabuza-sama!"

"My arm!" Gato wailed, clutching his forearm.

Haku threw the little man towards his mob, bowling him into a few bodies.

There was a collective inhale, ready to charge Haku and Zabuza, but it was cut short when Haku called out, "Stop!" …

…from in the middle of the mob, holding three sebons to Gato's eye.

No one saw him clear the distance.

Everyone backed away from him, creating a small pocket.

Gato was trembling, his eye turned towards the razor sharp projectiles just an inch away from him.

"This is my only warning. If ANYONE makes a move towards Zabuza, I will first kill him, then I will kill you and the person next to you."

The men were looking at each other, pulling one another to get behind the door way as to prevent themselves for being targeted.

"Haku," Zabuza called out thickly from his bed.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama."

"You're doing it wrong," Zabuza turned his head towards his apprentice. "Give Gato to me and just kill the rest."

The silence that filled the air could was stifling.

"Run!" The mob started to turn away, leaving their boss at his enemy's mercy.

Haku stabbed Gato in the thigh without a second thought, hurling him towards Zabuza.

"Aaaah!"

Zabuza threw the sheet away from himself, catching Gato lazily.

The sound of feet and bodies echoed as they stumbled over each other echoed down the hallway.

Haku, hands flurrying through the proper hand signs, calls out, **"Makyō Hyōshō!"**(Demon Ice Mirrors)

A plane of ice as tall and as wide as Haku formed in the middle of the room. When he melded into it, the hall where the men were trying to find their way out became lined with his secret jutsu, each side paired with the picture of Haku with sebons in his hands.

There were mixed requests for pity, mercy, and help…but those words were soon drowned out by Haku's polite, soft spoken words.

"This is for the will of Zabuza-sama."

Gato covered his ears when he heard the men dying in the hall way. There were crashes and stumbling thud's that carried into Zabuza's room. Sharp hissing sebons flew through the air, finding it's mark in flesh, screams and dying wails that seem to last forever.

Forever, it would seem, lasted about three minutes or so.

Haku returned to the ice mirror that was in Zabuza's room, spotless of any blood. He looked mildly winded, but over all well.

"It is done, Zabuza-sama." Haku bowed respectfully.

"Hmm," He had not let the billionaire go.

Gato could not have been in a worse predicament.

"I believe it's about time we put an end to our business relationship, Gato." Zabuza said without any real emotion.

"W-wait," he began.

"Don't you get tired of coming here and loosing?" Zabuza brought the little man closer to him.

Haku padded quietly next to Zabuza, waiting patiently for his next order.

"D-don't-," Gato began, but grunted in pain when Zabuza twisted his hand, pulling the small man's head to the side.

"Don't what? Kill you? You do know where you are, right?" Zabuza chuckled at this, letting Gato go with a flick of his wrist. Gato scrambled as best he could to the other side of the wall. "You do know that if you tease a predator, it will come after you. It is even more of a possibility if you threaten its habitat. Now, why should I let you live?"

Gato opened his mouth, but was cut off by the Demon of the Bloody Mist, "Ah, yes…you'll give me money, right?"

The shipping tycoon could only make a sound, but nothing else.

"You wanted to know where Lyseria was?" Zabuza gestured to Haku and the boy pulled back a door where the blonde was sitting quietly over a desk, scratching a pen over a few documents that she was shuffling through. Earmuffs adorned her head, which turned when Haku opened the slide.

She seemed to be ignorant of the last few minutes and at ease. She removed her earmuffs and set them aside to speak to him. "I'm just checking a few things over, Haku. Everything is in place."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad, Lyseria-san. It is time."

"Hmm?" She stood up and walked out of the little room, only to flinch when she saw Gato right at her feet.

She almost dropped her stacks of paper.

"You…you were in this all along?" Gato accused, pointing at her.

Haku was there at her side, holding her arm to steady her.

"It's okay, Lyseria-san. Just do as we explained and it will be over with. He can't hurt you."

She licked her lips nervously, but nodded. "Okay…okay."

She shuffled the papers in her hand, tapping them neatly till they conformed to a somewhat organized manner.

"You know what these are, right Mr Gato?"

Gato snatched them from her, muttering distasteful remarks about women in general.

"You out of your god damned mind, woman! I'm not signing-" Gato's rant was cut short when he felt a bloody sebon pressed against his throat.

Haku gripped it taunt against his skin, "I do not appreciate your tone or language towards Lyseria-san."

The needle was so tight against his skin, it drew a drop a blood when he swallowed.

"This power of attorney will allow all funds, accounts, legal entities and projects that are named with in to be transferred to computer servers under my name to become my legal property."

Gato's mouth worked, but was beyond enraged.

"That's one third of my whole net worth!"

"Tell me, Gato-san," Zabuza voiced dully, "What is the value of your life?"

Gato had no answer, but looked at the documents and the pen that his secretary, no ex secretary now held in her hands. He looked stubbornly away.

"I see." Zabuza exhaled, but lifted his hand to get Haku's attention. "You need to show our guest the exit."

Haku turned a questioning glance to Zabuza.

Even Gato was a little surprised by this. Crawling to a spot near Zabuza, he picked up his cane, and eventually get himself to a somewhat standing position.

"I-I'll just go then." Gato carefully inched his way, backwards, towards the open door of Zabuza's room.

No one made a move to stop him.

When he reached the hall, he all but choked on what he saw.

From his end of the hall all the way to the exit of where he came in was littered with bodies in different broken, pierced and very dead positions.

With his wounded leg, he stumbled over one, then landed face first into another, even crawled over a bloody mass of several that were laying on top of each other. From chest to pants, he was covered in the sticky residue of the dead's fluids…not all of it was blood either.

As soon as he was close enough to the door, the exit of his freedom, Haku was already outside with Lyseria, waiting for him.

The images from the last few minutes seemed like a hauntingly possible outcome for him.

"Gato-san, Zabuza told me that if you are not done signing these documents within the next minute, I am to start impaling you from your genitals to your legs."

The blood and other smells on him gave him no doubt that he was capable of doing just that.

"You can't-"

"Zabuza-sama had said to show you the exit, but he did not say anything about letting you leave without signing. The time starts from the moment I see you, counting now. 60, 59, 58, 57-"

"Damn it!" he snatched the thick stack of paper's and pen from Lyseria's hands and started scratching off his signature, flipping a page and then signing off another.

"42, 41, 40, 39-"

He was almost half way through, when he heard Lyseria call out "You need to initial here, here, and here."

"Shut up! I can't concentrate with him counting!"

He flipped the pages back when he heard "28, 27, 26-"

"Done," He handed the documents to Lyseria.

"17, 16, 15-"

She was turning the pages in her hands, scanning to make sure everything was in place.

"I'm done, stop counting!"

"We have to make sure you didn't forget anything, Mr Gato. He doesn't stop counting till I say so."

"8, 7, 6," In a blurr of movement, and without breaking his count, Haku swept the feet from under Gato's feet, pressed his knee across his thighs and a hand across the tycoon's neck.

"I signed everything, I swear!" He reached feebly for Haku's hand, his other hand covered his crotch protectively.

Haku raised the sebon high, eyes focused squarely on Gato's groin.

"3, 2, 1"

"No!"

Lyseria stopped Haku's with a touch on his shoulder, "It's all here, Haku."

"Do you wish to check it over again, Lyseria-san? Zabuza will not be happy if we miss this opportunity."

"It's alright. We're done."

Haku lowered the sliver of metal away from Gato, then offered his hand to help him up.

Gato accepted cautiously, still unable to believe what has happened.

"Gato-san, this is Zabuza's last request for me to tell you: You are to leave the Land of Waves and never come back, take any action against him, or anyone who works for him. I don't have to tell you what will happen if you do. You are alive now simply because you have been useful to him. You are no longer so."

Haku gestured to Lyseria and she pulled an envelope out of a folder she was holding. Offering it to Gato, he opened it warily.

"There is a map with a list of instructions you are to follow." Lyseria began, unfolding it in front of him. "You are to follow these directions till you reach the edge of Wave Country. I'll have transportation ready to send you back home once you arrive."

Gato frowned, "This will take me weeks to go this route!"

"Yes, it will, Mr Gato." Lyseria chimed professionally. "You know as well as I do that it will take time to enact all these documents, get them approved through your lawyers, accountants, project managers, and other affinities. Once it is in place, there will be no need to worry about any future involvement on your half legally."

"Zabuza has contacts all through out this Land and those around, Mr Gato. If you do not follow this trail exactly to the letter, you will be killed. Is that understood?" Haku intoned with his same calm demeanor.

Gato nodded, swallowing hard.

"I want to give you this, as a memory of this moment, Gato-san."

Haku pulled Gato's wrist, pushing the sticky and blood warm sebon into his hand. "I've killed your men with this, so I think you can understand a little more viscerally how I am not afraid to execute Zabuza's will. Remember that on your travels. I truly do hope we do not see each other again. I don't think you need to be reminded anymore of what you have heard, seen, or felt."

Gato nodded numbly...the numbers of his loss still trying to catch up to him.

"Oh, Mr Gato." Lyseria called out.

Gato turned his head in time to see her hand reach back.

Slap!

Gato held his cheek, a nice red hand print burning his cheek.

There was no need for him to say anything, it was well understood why that had happened.

Haku raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"We are done here." Haku called out, watching the short man limp away with one hand on his cane and another on his cheek.

* * *

**Early morning the next day.**

A knock at the door caught Tsunami's attention. "One moment! I'll be right there."

"I've got it." Sasuke called out.

He had not expected to see her again so soon when he opened the door.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" He sniped off at Shade.

Calmly, she stood perfectly tall with her hands folded in front of her. She did not seem at all bothered by his attitude towards her. With a pleased exhale, she pulled her thick wavy purple hair over her shoulder. "Are you and your friends ready?"

Sasuke reached into his holster, gripping a kunai.

"Excellent, I see that you are." Shade turned on her heel, walking away with her arms crossed. Looking over her shoulder at him, she said, "Bring your friends. This make sure they are equally prepared."

Sasuke contemplated what she said for a moment, then called out, "Wait, Shade."

"Hmm?" She waited for him to catch up.

"Could you teach me that power?" His tone was conspiratorial, his eyes darting left and right, even behind him.

Shade squared her shoulders and gaze, giving him her full attention. "I am willing to teach all of your friends, you included, but at the price of you teaching me about Chakra."

"I could teach you," he gazed back, his voice rising just a little bit more with his mounting excitement. "But I want you to teach me and only me."

"Really?" Her lips turned up in amusement, but curiosity made her ask anyways. "So you want our lessons to be private and exclude your friends? Why would I agree to that?"

"Because I'm an Uchiha." He stated proudly.

She lifted the bandage on her face, revealing her right eye. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

He scowled, not at all pleased with the tone of her voice. "The Uchiha's are the greatest clan in Konoha, the village from where we all came from. We have a power that surpasses all the other clans."

This caught her attention. "Oh, that is interesting. So you have this power now?"

She didn't have to ask. The way he snapped of a "Tch," and looked away gave her all the answer she needed.

"I'm not interested." She turned away, lowering the bandage over her eyes again.

"You don't understand," he grabbed her shoulder, roughly turning her around. "I _need_ more power!"

She tilted her head just enough to examine his hand gripping the fabric of her shoulder. "I can appreciate you enthusiasm, truly I can. However, when I offered Naruto the invitation to touch me anytime he wanted, this courtesy was not extended to you." Her voice was still polite, but in a way that belied a very scantly veiled threat.

"Dobe? Why would you want him? He was the dead last of our academy, even going as far as failing the final three times. You're not going to learn anything from him."

She frowned at this. "Did he? I had not expected someone who was so capable and daring to be inept. Maybe it is the school program in which you two studied."

"Hardly. I was the top of my class in most of our studies and ability. Sakura was the brightest and had the best control. The girl he is always talking to is a Hyuuga, a special clan, like mine, that has a very unique power that easily turned the battle you witnessed in our favor. Had it not been for her involvement, Naruto would not have shined as well as he did."

"I see," she pondered this, not at all content with what she was hearing.

Shade had felt a very strong gravitation to Naruto since the time he had touched her. When his fingers caused her that slight twist of pain, the way he threatened her with those cobalt blue eyes, and the low guttural growl he filled with a protectiveness and barely restraint rage that made her body all but sing.

She wanted more.

Shade was also a failure. As a succubus and as a young woman, she had failed herself with her lack of desire to seduce. For a succubus to not want to entice anyone, male or female, into unspoken forms of unbridled debauchery was the same as a fish wanting to learn how to walk instead of swim. They were just not built for that.

Naruto had sparked her desire to do so.

No one had ever made her want to do this.

_Why_, she asked herself. _What is it in him that has me so interested? He's handsome, nice, funny...but finding those qualities are common among boys my age. Is it possible that I, as a failure, am also attracted to someone who is also a failure? _

"And her attachment to him?" She inquired. "What is it those two have, exactly?"

Sasuke made an amused noise, "That is temporary, I assure you."

"Really?" She gently cupped his wrist on her shoulder, putting just enough pressure to take it off of her. "Now why would that be?"

"She's a Hyuuga," he said with just enough distaste as if that answered everything.

She said nothing, waiting for him to offer more.

"Tch, her clan thinks they're so powerful. They're all arrogant, stuck up, and extremely wealthy. They have this special fighting style that no one other then a Hyuuga is allowed to learn. Even the people they are allowed to see as friends are limited so as not to 'taint' their pure standing withing this village or that of anyone's opinion of them."

Sasuke put both of his hands in his pockets. "Once we had back home, I'm sure she'll be punished for even allowing him to be her friend, let alone receive him as affectionately as she has."

The sorceress didn't like the sound of this.

"So, you think her family will keep her from wanting to see him?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but closed it, as if he realized something.

"What?"

"I bet they've already done this."

"What do you mean?" She leaned closer, curious.

"She has always followed him, Shade." He was now giving her his full stare. "Hinata was always to shy to talk to him directly, but when he even came close to her she would freeze up and pass out. She couldn't even talk right. Every word would come out in a stammer and she'd start to fidget. The dobe used to think she was just weird, but she has always liked him. Hinata's infatuation from him is a borderline sickness. It very well could be that she has already been warned about being around him, but she persists so anyways."

Shade shifted her weight from one foot to the next, looking over his shoulder to the door where his team mates were probably still residing at the moment.

"That is interesting," She rubbed her hands together. "Thank you."

She turned away, her steps leading her around the small house to the pier.

"What about what we talked about?" he called after her.

"I'll consider it," She said over her shoulder, "Bring your friends and seek me out. Be prepared, Uchiha. I'll be waiting."

As her feet took her further and further away from him, she couldn't stop thinking over everything he told her.

_So, the shy urchin's family is powerful and rigid. They are so much so that they would probably frown against her consorting with Naruto, even going as far as punishing her for being friendly. That is good to know. Still, _Shade thought in retrospect, _that is rather romantic. A clueless rogue drawing in the princess and she going against her family's customs to be with him. I have to give her credit, the girl may not show it, but she has a lot of heart. Pity._

Shade's slippered footsteps creaked weathered planks of wood as she neared the end of the pier. Three oddly shaped bundles waited for her.

* * *

Sasuke told everyone what had happened, minus his request for Shade to teach only him. Each gennin took in the other's stare as if to judge what outcome they may be facing.

They very well could be walking into another battle with an enemy that had powers beyond their understanding.

"Has Kakashi woken up yet?" Sakura asked nervously. "I have a feeling it would be safer to have him with us."

"He still can't move, Sakura." Sasuke scolded. "No, he hasn't woken up. I think we should go down there anyways."

Hinata was tapping her fingers, her gaze locked on the door that lead to their challenging opponent.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto got her attention, earning a slight blush with the affectionate way he said 'chan'. "What do you think?"

"Ano...,"She looked everywhere about the room, then at her team mates, the door, then back at Naruto. "If she wanted to really harm us, I don't think she would have announced herself so openly. That...and, well, she wouldn't want to hurt Naruto-kun."

"She's not a ninja," Sakura pointed out. "She may not think like we do, but you did say she is dangerous. We all saw what kind of power she has."

"And that's not to say she has more power that we are not aware of."

"Hmm," Naruto grumbled, eyes closed, arms folded and agreed. "Let me go talk to her. I don't think she's going to hurt anyone."

"Naruto, you heard her last night!" Sakura reminded heatedly.

"Yes, I did," He began, looking at the table where they had all sat and exchanged unpleasant words. "But, wasn't she only speaking a truth we were all thinking? I mean, who here hasn't had more then that available to us at our home?"

No one had to answer that.

"She was speaking her mind and...well..." He scratched his head.

"Nani, Naruto-kun?"

"I was thinking...if..." He blushed slightly at this, "if I saw that my wife...and my child...had so little to eat...wouldn't I be just as upset? Wouldn't I ask myself the same questions and be just as angry at myself?"

Everyone seemed to be less confident that Shade was being belligerent last night, but just spear heading a blatant truth that everyone wanted to ignore or candy coat.

Hinata blushed with the thought of Naruto being so protective of a family. She knew he would be an excellent father and...husband...

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto was right in front of her, eyes worried. "You're all red."

He put his hand on her burning forehead...this only made her blush deepen.

_He really doesn't know what he's doing to me...yet...would he continue to touch me if he knew how sensitive I was to him...and, well...if I was braver...I'd kiss him right now...Should I?...I...want to. So very much. I still don't think..._

"You really are beautiful when you blush, Hinata-chan."

"Arigat-Mph!" Hinata squeaked when he pulled her to him and...

Sakura seemed to choke on the air she was breathing.

...kissed her.

In front of everyone, without fear of reprisal, Uzumaki Naruto cupped Hinata by the back of her head, closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly against hers. It wasn't indecent or too intimate, but it definitely was slow, soft, and endearing enough to let everyone know what he thought of her.

Hinata looked like she could have melted right there.

Without ceremony, Naruto did what Hinata had never thought possible or even fantasied about: He claimed her in front of his friends.

"Naruto, don't..." Sakura wanted to scold him like she always did, but couldn't find the heart to do it.

_When did those two get so close? At the pier? Did they share their first kiss under the stars, by the water, quietly sharing private moments like this when we weren't looking? That's so...romantic...so perfect. Who would have known Naruto was capable of being this...attractive?_

Sakura's cheeked blushed a little as she saw her orange clad team mate and the drab coat wearing heiress lips part. They were holding each other close, embracing comfortably as if they'd been lovers for an eternity. Hinata looked as content and complete as if her world just came full circle.

_She knew, didn't she? _Sakura realized. _Hinata has watched him for so long she knew that he had this in him. Even that girl, Shade, knows this...she seems perceptive enough to have figured this out already. If this is true from a girl who's clan specializes in being able to see and from a girl who can see even with bandages over her eyes...then why didn't I know this?_

Sakura wondered if her and Sasuke-kun would ever be this close, this interested in each other. She was more then willing to put herself in his arms, in his touch like Hinata was with Naruto at the moment, but was Sasuke even built to hold a girl like that? Want a girl so freely like Naruto was with Hinata?

She looked over at Sasuke, who for some unknown reason seem to be showing a rare bit of emotion. He was smirking as if he knew something interesting, something of value. Of what, she wasn't sure. Still, it was a bit unsettling to watch.

She honestly didn't know.

"W-why did you...?" Hinata stuttered slightly, unsure if she wanted to shy away from Naruto or brave pushing herself closer to him.

"You looked like you needed it, Hinata-chan." He said comfortingly, warmly.

"I did. Arigato, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered quietly into his ear, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Anytime, Hinata-chan." He said encouragingly, happily. Turning to everyone, he clenched his fist and raised it in a show of strength.

"Lets go, everyone."

* * *

Shade's robes and hair whipped about her with the ocean wind. She waited for them calmly, patiently at the end of the pier. Three small bags lumped off to the side of her.

Crossing her arms, she patiently watched them approach and stop about ten feet from her.

"I'm glad you came." She said clearly, above the gusting breeze.

Even though Hinata and Naruto came to the pier walking hand in hand, Naruto had taken a moment to see how clearly the fabric of her clothes pressed against the amazing outline of her body. From long shapely legs, curvy hips and bust, and even the cascading locks of purple hair that moved about her.

He may not have the feelings for her that he did for Hinata, but that didn't stop him from thinking she was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and approached her bravely.

"I don't want to fight you, Shade."

"Oh, you and I are going to put an end to something right now, Naruto." Shade uncrossed her arms, her voice tainted with a strong certainty. She was not compromising. "Are you prepared? All of you," She looked past him to make sure that she caught each and everyone one of his friends attention."

Sakura and Sasuke gripped kunai, feet wide and ready.

Hinata stood next to Naruto, "Please, w-we don't h-have to do this, Shade-chan."

"I can't turn back now, Hinata." Shade said with some regret. "I've put into motion something...well...lets just say it's too late."

She raised her hands, a flicker of energy glowing from her palms.

"Now, choose your weapon!"

The bags around her snapped open and everyone jumped back.

Naruto pulled Hinata behind him, his teeth clenched.

She angled herself to Shade's side, Byakugan active.

Hinata flinched, but not in fear or anger...but in...confusion?

A dark shape launched itself at Naruto, hitting him squarely in the chest.

"Dobe!"

"Naruto!"

Only Hinata was the only one who seemed to be giggling into her hand.

With scales, fins, and a gasping maw at his face, Naruto realized what had attacked him...sort of.

"Groooossss! Ewww! Get it off me! Get it off me!" The knuckle head wailed.

Hinata gripped the fish around the tail, all squeaks and giggles at Naruto's cringing behavior.

"I feel so...slimy. Ick!"

It was a huge fish roughly three quarters as long and half as thick as he was.

"Eh?" Sakura looked baffled.

"This is your weapon?" Sasuke also looked distrusting at the sorceress.

"Yes," Shade offered with a sly girlish chuckle. She examined her fingernails, looking pleased with herself. "Not all weapons need to include bloodshed...at least not each other's. We didn't have a decent meal last night, so I decided to do something about that. A weapon can be any tool that has a purpose of defeating your opponent, right? Well, I believe I came armed with the items necessary to offer a full stomach and show our hostess some gratitude for helping you all and your Master."

"But who is your opponent?" Sakura asked as she glanced in one of the bags, seeing another big fish squirming filled with water.

"All of you," She sauntered past them, hands on her hips.

Sakura felt ridiculously underdeveloped. "How old are you again?"

"I'm 14, why?" Shade glanced over her shoulder at Sakura.

Sakura looked away, mumbling, "Nevermind."

"Now, if we can hurry, I believe we can catch Lady Tsunami before she goes to the market, yes?" Shade offered amicably, waiting for everyone to agree.

With glances around, they decided to agree Shade was okay to trust and accept again.

"Mind helping me carry these in?" She walked right up to Naruto, her mis-matched eyes pleading, her voice small and girlish. "I'm a little tired from getting them."

"Uh..sure," he said.

Comically, he was helping Hinata put that 'big sucker', as he proudly named it, back into the bag. Mind you, this involved a lot of complaining, yelling, and over all grouching at the fish that did not want to go back in the bag. It fought flipper and fin against Naruto, and seemed to be winning.

It was only a matter of time before the fish was back in the sea.

With a quick jab of Hinata's finger to it's side, the fish became motionless. Naruto put the fish back in the bag and groaned thankfully.

"Wow...that's so cool, Hinata-chan." Naruto cheered.

Hinata just took in his praise demurely, shyly, nodding her thanks.

Shade still couldn't shake that she was doing something wrong when she saw how Hinata and Naruto acted around each other. They looked so comfortable together, so really, really at ease with the other's presence.

_What am I doing wrong_, she wondered.

Shade raised a hand over one of the bags, and it lifted off the ground about four inches or so. "Shall we?"

Sasuke and Naruto took a bag each and followed them both back into the house.

Naruto caught up to Shade, a huge smile on his face. "Thank you for doing this, Shade. They're all going to eat very well now because of you."

"You're welcome, Naruto." Shade voiced quietly, smiling warmly at him. "If you don't mind, I'd really like to talk to you alone. Do you think that's possible?"

Naruto shifted the bag over his shoulder, pondering why she would want to talk to him. "I don't see why not. But why me and why just the two of us?"

She bit her lip, obviously uncomfortable with the reasons. "It's okay, Naruto. You don't have to."

They walked a few more steps before he said, "I mean, I will, but it just sounds so weird that you want to just talk to me. Is it something personal? Will it upset everyone around us?"

Shade looked pointedly towards Hinata. She was pulled off to the side by Sakura and blushing furiously. Apparently Sakura was trying to get all the gossipy details about her and Naruto's kiss and when did the two start doing that.

Shade did not miss the part where Sakura had asked, "When did you and Naruto start kissing?"

If her eyes had not been bandaged over, she would have been glaring openly at Hinata.

"Yes. I think it very well could hurt a few people's feelings."

Naruto looked adamant about not wanting to talk about it then.

"But, I also think it would prepare you for something that, although unpleasant, may benefit everyone in the long run."

Naruto looked at her skeptically, blue eyes weighing his options with the sorceress.

"Let me think about it, okay?"

"As you wish, Naruto." Shade turned away, thinking already of how she was going to tell Naruto what she knew about him and the Hyuga heiress.

She really didn't want to hurt him or her, but if she was going to get him to even consider her, there was going to have to be some wedges in the atmosphere between those two...Unfortunately, the plan to do that was ridiculously easy with the information she knew.

She just needed to wait till they were alone.

_Not all weapons have to include bloodshed_, she had said before. This was also one of those moments where the tool was not a blade, but information and time....and she was well armed.


	15. Ch15 Before Training

I want to apologize to anyone who read the first attempts at uploading this chapter. It did not go well and got all smooched. There was a format error that I made and have now corrected...hopefully. Thank you for your patience!

Your Mistress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback: After Shade left Team 7 the night before...**

"That didn't go well," Shade mused under her breath, following the path near the gate behind Tanzana's house. Thoughts of how everything turned so quickly against her and the conditions in which the group of ninja so readily accepted the bridge builder's family lack of sustenance continued to rile her as she took one step after then next. Rhen was there grazing on a few clumps of grass when she approached, and he was not happy.

**"Good, I can eat something other then vegetation,"** he snarled at her. Stomping at her with menace, he growled, **"Come here, so I can bleed you for putting this ridiculous illusion on me."**

"I need your help," Ignoring his threats, she waited for him to approach with her arms across her chest. He huffed at her when he was close enough.

**"Give me something other then grass to eat. This stuff tastes terrible and it does nothing to fill me up."**

"We are going fishing," She clambered on his back, careful when he turned in a quick circle, as if to try and look at her.

**"Fish?! I want meat! Warm, bloody meat…not cold fish!"** Rhen snapped at her.

"We'll get some later," She encouraged, rubbing the side of his neck tenderly. "I need to get a few things and send a message to Xyouln. I'm sure he's going to wonder how things are going over here."

**"And what will I receive for payment for allowing you to have me help you?"**

Shade closed her eyes introspectively. "I'll send you to the Plains of Chimeras. I'm sure you'll enjoy their company."

**"Hmm...those are great creatures to feast upon. Yes, that will be appropriate for compensation."**

"Good," She steered him towards the piers just out of the sight of Tanzuna's home. "As soon as I get these fish, I'll need you to send Xyouln this message..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see," Xyouln calmly folded his hands in front of him.

Rhen paced irritably around the sorcerer, clearly unhappy about being in his presence. "Well, that is interesting. I'm surprised our little succubus has had such a fortuitous journey in such a small amount of time. I would never have expected her to find her soul mate…Especially not here of all places. It's so unlikely I find it difficult to accept. I need to talk to her more to personally evaluate the circumstances."

"**Is that the message you wish to relay to her? I wish to leave as quickly as possible. Your presence sickens me." **Rhen huffed a plum of fire at the sorcerer's feet.

Xyouln nodded, flicking his hand in a dismissal. "Yes, yes, go away…I'm done with you for now."

Rhen whinnied angrily, gusting a blast of air at Xyouln that knocked him off his feet. **"Watch your tone with me, human!"**

The older sorcerer chuckled, moving the hair out of his eye with the nightmare galloping away. "Demons are so much fun to toy with…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xyouln examined the bodies that littered the hall with a morbid fascination.. He went from one to the other, marveling at how well the bodies were still in tact..

"You are a master at your craft, young one." He complimented Haku. Xyouln gripped a dark stained pouch in his left hand and dusted the components over the bodies with the other.

Haku observed him stoically. The willow the wisp bounded around him in a playful orbit. The young ninja did not like the work the elder sorcerer was applying to the dead.

It just seemed unnatural.

"Why must you do that to them?" Haku inquired, not exactly sure if he should get involved. "They're dead, lets just bury them."

"I believe when I asked your master if I could have the bodies, he did not put limitations as to what I could do with them." Xyouln replied casually, sprinkling another body with the crystal dusting in his pouch.

Haku shook his head as he collected the sebons from one body after the next.

"There," Xyouln dusted his hands and stuffed the pouch inside his robe. "Come with me, young man. You don't want to be in their path when they wake.. They'll likely be hungry."

Face pinched in a frown, he followed Xyouln outside of the small hideout compound with Snowball in tow.

With his first and second finger extended on his right hand, he closed his eyes and touched the bridge of his nose. Murmuring a quiet mantra under his breath, he started a long series of chants and flicks of his hands, raising his voice till the very air and earth hummed in sync with the power he was evoking. Finishing with a loud clap of his hands,

The patch of grass from his feet browned, taking on a sickly color of ash and dust.

From Haku's perspective, it looked like the ground was poisoned.

The first fitful moan that came down the hall was followed by a lethargic drag of feet and limbs. The dead, freshly dead that Haku had killed a few hours ago were slouching towards him in a very uncharacteristic form of motion. Their jerky, delayed positioning of their feet, the upturned unfocused lock of their eyes, and even the gap lipped position of their mouths just seemed like a violation of nature.

"It's so rare to see them in such beautiful condition. The only other way to get something this complete and fresh is if they've been drowned. These are excellent specimens, young man." Xyouln paced around them, inspecting their perception, their motor coordination, and reaction to him.

They shuffled to him eagerly, moving with a haste that belied their dead status.

"Stop!" He commanded, hand up.

They wailed in rage, the denial of their primitive desires making them fight the bonds that held them.

But they did not attack him.

He turned haughty eyes to Haku, who looked on in disbelief.

It was obvious that Haku felt he was watching a violation of nature, to be shackled to this unlife while still somewhat conscious, somewhat sentient, but controlled never the less. It was too horrible to accept as one's fate. The idea of himself falling to such a state unnerved him horribly.

"Now you will always be safe," Xyouln replied easily, as if the dead walked about him all the time.

Haku swallowed, showing a touch of fear for the first time in his life. "How do they know what to do?"

Xyouln raised an eyebrow to him, "I will tell them what to do."

"What is stopping you from ever having them turn on us?" he asked cautiously.

"I think a demonstration of fidelity is required for you to believe I mean this to be a gift, young man." He turned to the shambling minions swaying anxiously in front of him.

"On my order as your summoner, you are to listen to all commands given by your new Master, Momochi Haku. I release you from your control of me and offer his will in my stead. Do you understand?"

"Yeeeesssssss," They moaned in a collective dirge.

Haku trembled visibly.. "How do I make them go away?"

"Tell them to 'rest', but I advise you to give them a list of instructions before you do. Give them a list of people who you will welcome at all time. You can have them patrol, seek out a certain people, or, at a minimum, warn. It really is up to you."

Haku looked at the undead, unsure how to handle the raw attention he was receiving from them.

"I want you to rest for now."

"Aaassss…yooouu…..wwwisshhh…." They crumbled into decay, melting into dark cancerous lumps in the earth.

The sound of silence had never been so uncomfortable.

"Now then," Xyouln turned away from Haku as if handling the dead, or undead, was a common occurrence. "Lets see if we can help your Master recover faster, shall we?"

Haku nodded, clearly unsure how to accept the reality of what he had just witnessed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see," Zabuza said blandly, listening to he details Xyouln and Haku just told him.. "and you let Haku have complete control over them?"

"Yes," Xyouln shifted a few items in his satchel, placing a few off on the night stand next to the bed. "You'll need a few leaves of acanthi sage and bristal moss. Mash them to a paste and mix them with this tincture of silver grass. Heat to a simmer for five minutes, then scrape the yellow foam that rises to the top. Filter the rest through cheese cloth four times, each time with a new sheet of cheese cloth. Drink the liquid when it is cooled, not hot. It'll stimulate your system too quickly and you could end up putting yourself into arrest."

Haku wrote all this down with a pad and pen.

"What makes you think I won't use these 'zombies' against you?' Zabuza inquired with his gaze locked on the sorcerer.

Xyouln chuckled as if the idea was silly. "I am as used to handling the dead as you are that magnificent weapon you hold. You may do so if you wish, but it would be a wasted effort."

Zabuza said nothing else, just looked at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Lyseria is finishing up the documents to be mailed. I'll have these herbs picked up after wards." Haku tucked the pad away in a small basket. He checked his appearance in a mirror, comfortable in the yukata that was not made for battle.

"I'll go with you, Haku. I would like to see more of this city that you and your Master will soon claim. I would also like to see about meeting Shade somehow. We have a lot to discuss. "

Zabuza nodded, "Yes, that is a good plan."

**End Flashback**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kakashi woke up, he felt a slight pressure along the side of his ribs, over his stomach, and eventually over his brow.

He drowsily blinked his one eye. The girl tending him was easily the most exotic and beautiful young woman he has ever seen. She wore a half smile on her full pink lips as if she knew something inappropriate was behind his thoughts. Her purple hair was tied high on her head, spilling the thick locks that ended with a light pink hue over one shoulder. Her burgundy cotton robe did nothing the barrier the roundness of her breasts, the taper of her hips, and the full curve of her bottom. Mismatched blue violet eyes greeted him when he focused on her.

They simply stared at each other for a moment.

"Am I still asleep?"

"Maybe." She answered playfully.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"How old am I?"

"How old do you want to be?" she replied with a suggestive lilt.

Kakashi brought his hand up to his face, under his mask, feeling the scruff of a few days growth on his chin.

"I'm not fourteen." He reasoned. Kakashi watched her response and noticed, with some interest, she seemed unapologetic to her antics. "And I'm not dreaming."

The young girl leaned over him, her pony tail just grazing across his face with the flick of her hair. "Why would you think you are dreaming?"

"My dreams have never been this remarkable, and you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Master Kakashi." She smiled warmly at him. "What would you do if you were dreaming?"

Kakashi blinked at her again, slowly. "Have you ever read Icha Icha Paradise?"

"Should I?"

"Chapter 3 sounds about right. However, I think a woman would find those sort of things degrading."

"Really? Sounds delightful. Do you have a copy?" She was already turning away from him, pulling her hair tie out and giving her plum hued locks a shake.

Kakashi forced himself to a sitting position, feeling every pain and ache come back to life due to the excessive use of his sharigan and jutsus.. "Well, I won't be doing anything useful for a few days."

"Pity," She murmured with false disappointment. The girl packed a few items she had scattered about the side of his futon into her satchel and closed it.

He chuckled, but that proved to be a mistake. The movement of air made his ribs hurt.

"You're still suffering from some bruising that went all the way to the bone. Your organs are healing well, but you need to take it easy for a while. The cuts on your hand, stomach, and arm are stitched and cleaned. I've put a salve on them, so I expect they should be good as new in about a day or two." She called off dismissively, seeming to have lost interest in him all together.

"Did you help me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Not yet," She strapped her satchel over her shoulder and stood up, looking down at him.

"Pardon?"

"You don't have to thank me yet. But you will. Hungry?"

"I...yes," He looked at her curiously, unsure what she meant by that.

"Good, I have a plate being made as we speak. Do you wish for me to tell your team anything?"

Kakashi cracked his neck, then turned back to her. "Who are you again?"

"Shade Caro," She covered her heart, closed her eyes, and gave a respectful bow. Her voiced lowered to something womanly, sultry. "At your service."

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" He pinched himself.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your name has so many possibilities. 'Lets do something fun in the Shade.' 'Who knows what we could do when there's Shade around.' 'Tell me, wouldn't a nice place to rest be under some Shade?'"

Shade considered his words for a moment then smirked, "It doesn't exactly flow well, does it?"

"It just sounds like something the author of the book I read would think."

"Interesting. I'll have to read this book to see if there's something I could learn from him."

"You have to be eighteen years old to get his books."

"That won't stop me."

Kakashi chuckled, again reminded with a stab of pain that he was injured. "Could you get me to my team? I need to talk to them."

"Of course. Anything else?" she hooked his arm around her shoulder, getting close to him in a manner that made his heart race in a way an adult shouldn't feel for a young teenager.

"Yes," his one visible eye squinted happily. "Do you have an older sister?"

Shade nodded, "I do. I have twin older sisters: Ovelle and Lennette. Would you like to meet them?"

The skin around Kakashi's eye flushed, "Hai, hehe," he chuckled with a little too much eagerness. "I don't know how to ask this, but are they as friendly as you are?"

Shade shook her head, "No," Kakashi seemed slightly disappointed. "I'm the shy one of my sisters."

Kakashi winced in pain, but still couldn't stop himself from giggling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 and their hosts enjoyed a bountiful breakfast of several fish steaks with another small helping of rice and vegetables. Tsunami had thanked Shade with a forgiving embrace, murmuring heartfelt words of appreciation that made the enigmatic young woman visibly uncomfortable.

The meal carried a much lighter atmosphere then the previous night. Naruto was exaggerating animatedly about the fish that tried to eat him on the pier. He poised threateningly at the despicable creature, explaining the jutsus and deadly ninja taijutsu necessary to subdue it. He patted Hinata on the back, adding that his survival was only due to her quick and decisive mastery of taijutsu.

She blushed in humble pleasure at his praise.

Sakura grew tired of this, and barked out that none of it was as real as Naruto put it. She explained that Naruto was too grossed out to touch the fish that jumped on him and Hinata simply pulled it off.

Naruto and Sakura were soon in a shouting match that had everyone laughing…until she thunked him on the head and laid him flat on the floor with a growing lump the size of a goose egg.

Hinata nursed him with coos and soft murmurs, blushing with the way he groaned in melodramatic agony. He did not seem to mind being tended to with his head on her lap, her fingers tenderly combing his locks of hair.

Sasuke kept gazing out the window, seeming to want to jump away from all this nonsense and go train.

Shade eyed Hinata and Naruto's interaction with a calm that seemed relatively forced. The Copy Cat ninja noticed a slight irritation to the way she tapped her finger on the lip of her drink.

The sound of a cup slamming down on the table caught everyone's attention.

"You guys are all dumb!" Inari shouted, pushing himself to his feet.

"Inari-kun! These are our guests, you shouldn't-" Tsunami began.

"You're all talking tough and laughing as if the world is a nice place to be, but it's not! You're all going to die! Fighting Gato and his men will only lead you to your death!"

"Inari-kun, I've seen them fight. They're strong. They'll help us finish the bridge and help bring safety to our homes again. It's just going to take some time. You'll see." Tazuna explained as gently as he could.

"Hey!" Naruto barked at the little boy, giving no leniency due to his age. "We're not afraid and we're not going to back down from anyone who threatens you, your family, or the people trying to help get this bridge up!"

He jerked his thumb to his tarnished forehead protector. "This is the word of Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of Konoha and I will put my life on the line to make sure it happens! Got that?!"

"Baka," Inari's little shoulders shook, "Bakas! You all think you're all heros? Don't you know heros don't exist, they're just people with dreams that end up dead! Is that what you want? You're going to bring Gato's men here and they're going to kill you and us!"

Inari broke away from his mother's outstretched hands and scrambled up the steps of his room.

"Inari-kun…" Hinata called out softly, sadly.

Tazuna sighed sadly, but explained to everyone how Inari's step father, Kaiza, was seen as a hero of the village, but was brutally tortured and then killed in front of everyone, including Inari.

"Our people lost their spirit that day," Tazuna hugged his sobbing daughter to his chest, failing to keep his own eyes dry and the hitch out of his voice..

Team Seven sat uncomfortably at the table, each one fighting a different emotion.

Naruto and Hinata took in each other's expression, curious what course of action they should take. They spoke at the same time.

"Let's go talk to him."

"We should talk to him."

Naruto squinted at her in mock annoyance. She responded with a poke to his nose and chirped, "Jinx."

"Uh-uh! For a jinx to work we have to say the same thing! Exactly the same thing!"

Hinata giggled, but retorted with a mild, "We had the same thought, so it doesn't matter."

Naruto stuck his lip out at her stubbornly, "Lets go ask Inari. I bet he'll take my side. Guys have to stick together, you know."

They were already up on their feet, hand in hand.

"If I make him bean paste buns I bet I could get him to agree with me." Hinata challenged quietly, her knuckle at her lips.

"No fair! That's cheating! Your food is the best…" he grumbled in mock defeat. He cheered up with a loud, "Maybe he'll like jutsus!"

He explored more ideas that would overtake Hinata's fabulous baking skills as the two started up the stairs.

"Good luck, Na-ru-to-kun," Hinata said in a sing song triumphant voice, swinging their hands side to side with each syllable.

"Hinata-chan's mean!" he whined with a smile, disappearing around the bend of the stairs.

Sakura slapped her hand over her face, undisguised shame at her team mate's childishness.

Shade excused herself from the table, taking a straight path to the door outside of the small house.

Kakashi eyed both of the two students that remained.

"Could I get seconds?" he held up an empty bowl in his right hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shade was sitting under a tree at the top of a rather steep knoll. Sasuke approached her from the side with his hands in his pockets, content to stare where she was.

"Why does it bother you so much what those two are doing? You're not being true to your goals."

"What goals do I have, Uchiha?" She did not even turn her eyes to acknowledge him.

"You said you wanted to know more about chakra, yet you seem more interested in the pathetic games that the dobe and princess involve themselves with. It bothers you. Why?"

Shade picked off a few blades of grass by her hand, ripping them into smaller pieces.

"I have more then one goal." she said airily, shrugging her shoulder.

"If it's getting dumber, then you are on the right track." He muttered, leaning against a tree and watched her stare out into the open sea.

"Do you really believe that? Do you really believe that he is stupid?" she turned her mismatched eyes at him, analyzing him.

"Hmph," he grunted, looking away from her. "Stubborn, loud, obnoxious, and annoying...but I would not call him stupid...at least not in a conventional sense. He's just...well...different."

Shade accepted this with a nod. "So you see that there is more to him then just the glaringly obvious personality that he wants you to see. Sort of like camouflage, yes?"

Sasuke shot her his full attention. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. What do I mean?" She returned her attention back to the crashing waves and back flow of water on the beach. "Think for yourself, Uchiha. Your family is full of geniuses if I remember correctly."

He fisted his hands at his side, fighting a desire to retaliate against her easy dissection of his observation.

"However, I must admit that you did offer me some information that will help me in the future....so I feel obligated to do the same for you."

Sasuke walked around her, blocking her view of the ocean, waiting to hear more.

"You asked me why I am interested in the blooming romance between Naruto and Hinata. I'll tell you, but you must do something for me first."

"What is that?"

"Move." She said lightly, but laced her voice with authority. "Left or Right, I don't care which, but just do it."

"Tch," he scoffed, but moved just enough to give her the view of the ocean and also let her know she had his attention."

She seemed pleased enough to continue, "The country I am from no longer exists, in a sense. Your girlfriend, Sakura-"

"She's not my girlfriend," Sasuke snapped.

Shade shrugged, obviously caring neither way. "She was correct. Qualin'Tor is not on the map, but in the memories of the nomadic tribe my father is a Shaman of. They travel from one country to the next, taking with them the culture and the strength of their knowledge wherever they went. He sought out my mother, Narcis Caro, because her support is renown in those parts. He needed her power when he-"

"How powerful?"

"Do _not_ interrupt me, Uchiha." She snapped off with the same calm, same authority.

Sasuke glowered at her, but remained silent.

"When he requested my mother's help in hopes to defend our people from the invaders of Treal'Mal, she agreed. In this, she was very successful."

Sasuke crouched next to her, hands resting on his knees as he listened.

"In return for saving his people, she had made him promise her a child with his seed." Sasuke looked away, slightly embarrassed by such a blunt way of describing Shade's conception. "My father could not hope to rebuke her request. She had saved his family, his friends, his people... As a shaman, he was allowed the luxury of multiple wives, but only if there was love. My mother did not love my father, but wanted his power. You see, Uchiha," She raised her bandaged eyes at him again, pointedly looking at him, "My father's tribe, Qualin'Tor, were master's in the Dark Arts, and their ability to draw upon mana is ingrained in their blood.. I also can draw upon this power as easily as you can breathe."

She sparked a globe of mana in the palm of her hand.

"You're not a scientist, are you?"

"Oh, I am, in a way. I believe the best way to understand what I am is to say that you are a type of warrior, yes? You know how to fight?"

"That is a very pale comparison of what I am, Shade." Sasuke ground out.

"Interesting, a scientist is also a pale comparison as to what I am, but it is still accurate."

The Uchiha saw he was not getting anywhere in this direction of conversation.

"What does this have to do with Naruto?"

Shade released the globe, spilling it over her hand like water. "He has a power in him. I can sense it like you could feel a warm breeze in winter." She combed her fingers through the few blades of grass by her hand, as if running them through the blonde's hair. She smiled warmly, affectionately at her private thoughts. "I want to share my life with him and bear his children. Some of them, anyways. I have chosen him for my soul mate."

"You want to be his wife?!"

She laugh at him, openly mocking. "What a _pathetic_ title to compare a soul mate to. Wife and husbands are something governments, societies label one another under legal contract with monetary and property liabilities." She growled at him, openly hostile. "What does any of that have to do with the soul? What does that have to do with true feelings? Love? Bonding? Friendship? Sharing of one's life and heart? Don't insult what a soul mate is by comparing it to a wife." She tossed her head, removing a few locks of hair from her eyes. "Let Hinata share that part of his life with his village. The connection I want with him is so much more intimate."

"Tch! All this for Naruto? You must be kidding me." Sasuke shot to his feet and turned his back to her. "He's clever and has a bit of stamina, but he is not that powerful. There are so many other people who could easily out do him. If you saw the fight, then I'm sure you know Kakashi or even Zabuza could out do him in battle."

Shade waited for his rant to end to continue. "Oh, the other two have more control, more knowledge, but that is not the same as potential."

Sasuke turned to her, lips curled. "You're saying he has more potential them me? Then an Uchiha?"

She tilted her head at him, intrigued at his mentality. "What does it matter?"

"It matters," Was all Sasuke could say, the words coming out angrily.

"Fine then, let it matter. In the mean time, know this." She crooked her finger to him.

He relented, shuffling himself over to her till he was close enough for her to reach.

She cupped the back of his neck tenderly, pulling his face down to her's. Cheek to cheek, she whispered softly into his ear, "Compared to him, you and your team's auras look like candle lights next to the sun."

"Sasuke-kuuun!" In the not so far distance, Sakura was calling out, "Where are you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Tch," Sasuke pulled away, "You're lying."

Shade shrugged. "I have no reason to lie to you. It's in my benefit to have you believe me. Still," she pointed to her eyes, "You don't see what I do."

"How could he mean this much to you? You hardly know him."

"He just does," she shrugged dismissively. "I'm sure you don't understand, and it doesn't matter if you ever do. Well, there is one other thing," she rubbed her hands together, as if anticipating something fun, "him and I are alike in ways that would make you wet yourself."

The Uchiha watched her get back to her feet and clean her robe with her hands.

"There you are, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jogged next to him, noticing he was openly glaring at Shade.

She seemed quite pleased with herself.

"Kakashi wants us all to get back together. Since there doesn't seem to be any trouble, he wants us to start training. He's going to show some new techniques! Let's go."

Sasuke let himself be lead away by Sakura. She looked over her shoulder, noticing Shade take her time and not keeping up with their pace. In fact, she didn't seem to care one way or the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Ch16 Tree climbing

Lord Hiashi didn't know it at first, but today was going to end with a couple of saucers of sake.

After breakfast and training with his real daughter, he and some of the other Hyuga elders were preparing to meet with the Hokage on several scheduled trips involving diplomatic up keeping with Sand, Tea, and Vegetables. He expected it to take several weeks to complete and anticipated there would not be any problems.

He had planned for every contingency.

The Lord Hyuga knew the best stops for rest, the most secure areas to protect himself, the Hyuga elder members that would accompany him, branch members that would patrol, and allied neighbors that would come to his aid should things get that out of hand. Everything from supplies for the caravan including food, personnel, medic nins, and guards were annotated and accounted for. Yes, Lord Hiashi was ready for anything that challenged him.

Except for this.

"Lord Hyuga," a branch member was on one knee before him. "There is a messenger at the door."

Hiashi took his time tapping the documents neatly into place and filing them accordingly before allowing the cadet to escort him to the door. Pallid steel grey eyes looked down at a chuunin with the standard vest and hia-tite. "Hiashi-sama, this is from the Hokage."

He handed the scroll to the Hyuga Lord and waited for him to read it.

It didn't take long for Hiashi to look back at the chuunin as if he had lost his mind.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi's voice never raised above normal speak, but he was clearly unnerved.

"I do not know, Hiashi-sama. The Hokage didn't give me any instructions other then to deliver this to you. Would you like me to send him a message for you?"

"Yes, tell him he needs to see me as soon as possible."

The chuunin looked at Lord Hiashi as if he just told him to go walk off a cliff. "Hiashi-sama, you wish for me to _ask_ the Hokage you request to schedule an appointment with him at his earliest convenience?" The chuunin had purposely reworded Hiashi's demand into something more of a polite suggestion.

The Hyuga Lord did not like having his instructions altered.

Hiashi's blank expression worried the young shinobi more then if he had went on a verbal rampage. "I see you are a chuunin, so I'm going to assume they've made sure at the academy that you were able to understand simple instructions and follow them through. You have your orders by a superior and you will execute them word for word. Is that clear?"

The chuunin snapped to attention, "Hai, Hiashi-sama," and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Hiashi looked at the scroll again, noting the very clear and very polite cancellation of all diplomatic meetings the Hyuga's had planned. With a sigh, he mentally prepared himself to relay the message to the Elders.

_Yes_, he thought,_ sake will definitely be good at the end of this day._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 just received another refresher instruction on chakra pooling, molding, and using it properly from Sakura. Naruto tried to correct her by saying it was "Chatora", but that was quickly dissuaded by everyone, including Hinata.

Shade was writing everything down in a book quickly, watching in rapt fascination as Sakura molded enough to outline herself with a slight blue aura.

"Very good, Sakura," Kakashi complimented, rubbing her head in an appreciative gesture.

She beamed happily at his praise.

"Now then, let me show you all a basic exercise that will help with controlling chakra." Kakashi stood up with crutches and walked as casually as could be up the tree. Everyone was in awe at how he was now standing upside down and looking at them, even with crutches. He gave a brief description on how controlling the chakra through their feet was harder then in their hands, so this would be one of many steps in their training future. Four kunais hit the ground in front of Team 7 and Hinata.

"I don't wish to interfere with any training Kurenai-san has you doing, Hinata-sama, but if you wouldn't mind joining us it would be highly appreciated."

"H-hai!" She picked up the kunai along with the rest of the gennin.

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan," Naruto called out from the side of his mouth.

She turned slightly to him, her eyes still locked on the silver head scarecrow defying gravity.

"Now we know how he gets his hair like that, hmm?"

Two small hands slapped over her mouth as she tried to reign in the inevitable…

Beet red and fighting valiantly, she was unsuccessful. Even holding her breath proved futile.

…snort.

Naruto was not as delicate at trying to hide his mirth. He guffawed openly, laughing and pointing at Kakashi with undisguised glee. Arm hooked around Hinata's shoulder, he used her to help him stay on his feet least he fall over onto his back and start flailing with his belly laughs.

Hinata had the good grace to look embarrassed for him. That didn't keep her from smiling behind her hands, though.

"Well, I'm glad I could put sunshine in someone's day," Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Naruto! Don't make fun of sensei while he's trying to teach us something!" Sakura growled, fist clenched and cocked to damage him.

"Hn," Sasuke purposely avoided the scene, focusing on the tree as if it was his opponent and he was just given a gem of information to another step into his progress of power. Sasuke caught Naruto's eye after being helped back onto his feet with the Hyuga's help.

They locked taunting glares for a moment, both of them challenging the other with open sneers.

Blonde and black haired streaks were both off in a dash up the nearest tree.

Naruto made it a whole three and a half feet before he fell on his head.

Sasuke was up six feet before he slashed the tree to show his progress.

Sakura and Hinata were still on their way up the tree when the pallid eyed heiress fell about three feet shy of where the cherry blossom sat herself on a branch, a good twenty feet up the tree.

She bounded down from one branch to the next, eventually landing next to Naruto with concern.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" She rubbed the sore spot on his head, her eyes worried.

Naruto grumbled accusingly at the tree and then took note where Sasuke left his mark. The blonde gennin had barely taken two steps before he was already on his way down.

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan. Did you really make it all the way up there?" He pointed to where Sakura was waving to everyone, preening at her accomplishment.

"I-I didn't make it as far, Naruto-kun. I…I was a few feet behind." She timidly looked away.

"Awesome!" he gave her a huge hug, kissed her smartly, and cheered.

"Mmph!" She squeaked, turning several shades of red, but eventually recovered in the middle of his praise of, "Hinata-chan's the best!"

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura roared from atop her perch. "Leave her alone and get back to training!"

"Urasai!" he snapped at her, fist raised. She flinched at his harsh tone at her.

"L-lets do our b-best, Naruto-kun," Hinata pulled his face towards her, pecked him on his lips, blushed, and ran away to start up another tree.

Naruto grinned euphorically. "Hinata-chan really is the best…" he said dreamily, starting again up another tree.

Shade squinted at their affectionate display, her pen tapping heatedly against her pad.

He got four and a half feet before he left a mark.

Sasuke blinked at him when he landed. The brooding Uchiha had made it another notch about six and a half feet during his last run, but he noticed on Naruto's next try he made more progress then he had. At this rate, the goofy loudmouth was going to surpass him.

Onyx eyes and dark haired teen tried again, launching himself with as much concentration as he could. He succeeded a little more, but no where near as much as Naruto was. He even seemed to be putting less effort into it then Sasuke was.

_How was it possible?_ The Uchiha's heir thought.

Hinata landed on the ground just a little ways up from where he stood. She watched Naruto scramble up another tree with a battle cry and got several inches higher then he did last time, cutting the tree to show his progress.

Hinata clapped her hands excitedly, swaying her shoulders girlishly when he gave her a 'thumbs up'. They started up the tree again, Hinata keeping a really close reign with Sakura at about twenty three feet or so high.

Hissing angrily to himself, Sasuke tried again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shade finished putting a few notes in her book, annotating the distinct differences she saw. Kakashi had his book out, lounging against a tree without a care in the world.

"Is that Icha Icha Paradise?" she called out over her shoulder.

"Maybe," He flipped another page.

"Are you reading Chapter 3?"

"No, Chapter 14. Why do you ask?"

"You said it was interesting. I was going to ask if you could read it out loud."

"You're not old enough to read this."

"If you read it I would be casually listening. There shouldn't be any harm in that, right?"

"I would be knowingly corrupting you. I can't consciously do that."

"But you're reading it in front of other children, so you must consciously know you're influencing them just by showing, as their Master, you are interested in such things."

"I'm their sensei, not their master."

"You lead them, they follow."

"A master demands absolute control. As a sensei, I let them think for themselves and guide them into a direction most befitting a shinobi of the Leaf."

"You're still reading in front of them. You're not setting the best example."

"What can I say? I'm flawed." Kakashi lifted his eye from the book to take note of everyone's progress.

Everyone was successfully running up their self assigned trees, so he decided to get back to the important necessity of the 'plot' of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Thank you for letting me sit in on the lessons about chakra. I really appreciate it."

Kakashi nodded, still focused on his book.

"May I ask you a couple more questions about it?"

"Sure."

"You said that chakra originates from the organs, and dispersed through the circulatory system, right?"

"M-hm."

"And it's formed and released through the specific order of hand signs and focus, correct?"

He nodded.

"Can you get chakra from other sources?"

A single dark eye glanced over the top of his book curiously at her. "Maybe, but that's on a more advanced level then what we're teaching here."

Shade understood that as a veiled 'I'm not telling you till I feel I can trust you.'

She continued on another direction of curiosity.

"Can chakra be stored in anything other then the body?"

Kakashi nodded, absently turning another page in his book. "We can contain chakra in different items like scrolls, some specially prepared armor, weapons…all types of equipment. They all have to be properly prepared before hand."

The elite jounin noticed her scratch more information into her pad.

"Do you have anything that is chakra infused?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"May I ask why?"

"Because it would interfere with my reading and I'm at a very good part of this story."

"Will you read it outloud?"

"No."

"Then will you show me something with chakra in it?"

"Maybe."

"When?"

"When I feel you're not going to use this information against my team, myself, or my village."

"You don't trust me?"

"Not in the slightest."

Shade smirked over at him, her eyes narrowing behind her long plum bangs. "Why is that?"

"Because I don't believe in coincidences." Now he had closed his book and gave her his full attention for the first time. "I do believe that when Hinata saw you hanging back with the hunter nin you were not just casually staying away till it was safe to approach. Hunter nins don't normally take away whole bodies once their dead, just the head to prove that their job is done and cremate the body. I still believe that Zabuza is still alive and you are somehow involved."

Shade leaned her chin on her hand, her smile still curious. "And if I am?"

"Then I will have to do my best to make sure you don't interfere with our mission by any means." His voice lowered with deadly promise. "…any…means."

Shade's smirk was purposely delightful, "Are you flirting with me?"

"If you're a masochist, then yes."

She flipped her hair and turned away with him with a simper. "I'm too young for you, but I'll definitely let my sisters know you're available."

Kakashi couldn't keep the smirk from his chuckle. "You really are not afraid, are you?"

She fluttered her eyelashes at him prettily, crossing her legs under her notepad, "Should I be?"

"No," he glanced back down at his book. "I want you to feel completely comfortable in my presence."

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because it will only make it easier for me to kill you."

Shade examined his slight slouch, his body bent at lazy angles and wondered how he could possibly kill her with his posture.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I don't go around killing people just because I don't trust them. It's also easier for me to watch you if you're close by instead of having to guess what you're up to."

Shade nodded, the end of her pen between her lips.

"You have it all figured out, hmm?"

"Not exactly," he cracked a yawn and covered it with his mouth.

"What don't you know? I'll tell you if you ask."

He leaned his elbow on his bent knee. "You will willingly give me information about what you're doing if I ask for it?"

She nodded, waiting for him to ask his questions.

"Then I'll have to take my time and ask my questions when I'm ready."

"I'll be about when you are ready, Kakashi sensei." Shade answered politely, still unafraid.

Silver locks bounced with his nod. "Do you have any other questions about chakra? So far you haven't asked anything that almost everyone here knows about already."

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she opened her pad again and put the tip of her pen to paper.

"Do girls always have better chakra control then boys?"

Kakashi glanced up and noticed that Naruto was pinwheeling his arms on his descent, but Sakura had caught him before he lost his balance. This was followed by a lecture of him needing to clear his mind of useless stuff to avoid falling. The cherry blossom could not help herself but take the opportunity to ask Sasuke if he needed help with the chakra exercise. He turned away from her, trying to run away from the tree to show he didn't. He succeeded a little further this time, but still no where near the amount of progress per try as Naruto.

Sakura pouted at her rejection, but decided to continue with her training.

When the two kunoichi started back up the tree, they were still neck to neck, Sakura half way up the fifty foot tree and Hinata just three steps behind.

"Yes," Kakashi answered off handedly.

"Why is that?"

Kakashi sighed as he lowered his book and glanced at his students with one lazy eye. "Girls normally have better control because they usually have less chakra stores to begin with, but that is not always the case. Girls are normally more careful and less aggressive by nature, while boys tend to brute their way through their training instead of finessing it."

Shade's pen was finishing her notes when he noticed he had politely waited for her to look up to continue.

"I think the easiest way to understand is like this. Imagine that ten is the highest number you need to know. From there, you need to count from one to ten started at the bottom to the top. It's not that hard, right?"

"I don't think so, but, if that was the case, then why is it so hard for the boys?"

"Well, not all boys, mind you," Kakashi said lightly, a bit of smugness in his tone. "As a gennin, I could get to the top of those trees on the second try. You see, for boys with large chakra capacities, they will have the same number to count off to, but with greater difficulty. They now have to count from one to ten using fractions. Imagine trying to focus on running but counting by thirds or tenths. It gets harder and harder with the larger amount of chakra. If someone was, say, Kage level chakra stores it would be like trying to count using a mixture of exponents or roots, but still maintain a constant pace and tempo. It will eventually get easier with more focus and repetition. This is not a great example of how chakra works, but it is relatively close. Remember this note as well," he raised a single finger to emphasize his point. "Right now, they're running up the tree. Should they change pace, direction, need to use more or less grip, the amount of concentration per step also changes, becoming more and more difficult. Still, as I said, this is just a training tool. Did that help?"

Shade nodded, her lip between her teeth as she flipped another page and continued writing.

"So, by this theory, Sakura has the least chakra capacity but most control and Naruto has the most chakra but the least control?" She asked.

"Hmmm," Kakashi tapped his chin with his book. "Maybe. I know for a fact that Sakura has the best grades when it came to mentally absorbing information and great chakra control from her academy days. She would be able to analyze the situation better then everyone and use it to her ability better. However, take note of something now."

Sakura's pace up the tree had slowed down significantly, allowing Hinata to catch up and surpass her by speed and determination alone. The Hyuga girl passed the cherry blossom and marked her tree three fourths of the way up. Instead of bounding down, though, she glued herself to the side of the tree and watched Sakura pant to a stop, gripping the tree with all her remaining strength.

"A-Are you ok-kay, Sakura-san?" Hinata called out, her eyes worried.

"I…I'm a little…," Sakura panted, cheeks flushed and sweat dripping from the side of her face. "I-I'm …rest…good…"

Hinata had fared much better then Sakura was. Her breathes were deeper, more controlled and less labored then Haruno's. "D-do you need-d help get-ting down?"

"Hehe…"she chuckled, trying to get her hair out of her face. "I think if…I just…rest here a little…I should…be able ...to make it."

Shade examined the two girls, noticing that while Hinata was slightly winded, Sakura look unsteady.

"Even someone with great chakra control, can also have terrible stamina. Our Hyuga may be a step or two behind Sakura, but I bet she could climb the tree a dozen times more before stopping."

"Interesting. Is this just physical stamina that is affected or the chakra system that is affected?"

"Both, really. Chakra helps keep her feet glued to the trunk and helps keep her attached, but she still needs to physically push herself upwards against gravity. It's a lot harder then running on a flat surface. If you have great chakra capacity and control, but bad stamina you will not be able to jutsu yourself down safely if you can't physically control your decent."

"This is very fascinating." Shade pushed her hair from her face when she heard Hinata's scream.

Sakura's eyes rolled in their sockets and her grip failed and she slowly teetered away from the tree.

"Sakura!" Hinata dashed off her tree, running fluidly from branch to tree and then down with all her might.

"Shit! Sasuke! Naruto!" Kakashi yelled out, pointing towards Sakura's free falling descent. In her path was a thick bow of wood with a lot of small forking branches that looked ready to impale the pink haired teen.

"Tch!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Both boys dashed up the closest tree near her, darting with remarkable speed and agility to help their falling comrade.

A tree branch in her path had a thick peg-like arch and seemed just a moment before it pushed it's way through her body.

"Jyuken!"

A bright spray of blue chakra obliterated the tree branch with Hinata's open hand strike. She had struck it from the side, ensuring Sakura's safety and her ability to not get tangled with her.

Another blast of blue chakra cleared another branch, then another. Splinters and fractured limbs exploded around the two girls, creating a clear path.

"**Katon Housenka no Jutsu!"**

Sasuke shot out multiple bullets of fire, snapping off limbs that were in Sakura's way with unerring accuracy from the ground up.

It was only a few seconds at most till she hit the ground.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Naruto's shadow clones appeared around him with consecutive puffs of smoke. Two clones grabbed him and threw themselves at Sakura.

Twenty feet…fifteen feet…

"Ooof!" Sakura woke up with Naruto gripping her to the tree.

"Got'cha!" Naruto clutched her tightly, relieved that she was safely anchored. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" He brushed her hair from her face, smiling softly with her eyes still unfocused.

He was so close to her, she thought. When did that happen? He seemed worried, careful with where he had his hands on her as they balanced themselves on their branch. Sakura wasn't sure, but at that moment she would have sworn if she closed her eyes, he could possibly be tempted to…

"Pervert!" She shrieked, slapping him away from her hard enough to knock him off the tree he was supporting her to.

"Itai!" he wailed in an orange and blue arching descent.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata's leap caught him in mid fall, skidding to a stop just a foot and a half from him hitting the ground.

She thumbed his cheek where a dark red splotch began to spread, looking very much like a hand print. His shock of incredulity and disappointment made his whisker marks crinkle.

"What happened?" Sakura rubbed her eyes, realizing she was no longer on the top of the tree and now all but a hop from the ground.

Sasuke appeared next to her, eyes glowering. "Everyone here saved your ass."

"Really?" Haruno's eyes widened, and then grinned sheepishly at Naruto, as if it was an easily dismissible thing, "Oh, thanks."

Naruto was trembling in Hinata's arms, looking at the ground as if he was trying to find some kind of release, some kind of sanctuary to the betrayal he felt. He didn't even want to look at her.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata tried to lean her head against his, comfort him with her touch, but he pushed her away slowly, fighting her hand against his face. Her soft eyes did nothing to extinguish the rage that was obviously building inside him that even Hinata could not quell.

Something stirred the air, something alien and heavy made the very oxygen seem fouled with a bad taste, a bad scent. Naruto's hair began to shift, his eyes began to turn from blue to a slight orange. Somehow, his nails had even pierced the the palm of his hand.

He needed to get away from them quickly.

The usual grinning, happy go lucky blonde stood up and walked past Sakura, past everyone while keeping his eyes locked on the ground in front of him. He disappeared behind several trees.

Pallid lavender eyes watched him leave, desperate to help him. The heiress knew it this time, she was not enough.

"Naruto-kun…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Ch17 A Monster

Naruto found a nice quiet spot in the middle of a large gathering of trees to brood. The sounds of nature and the cool breeze coming from the not to distant ocean was a welcome reprieve. Face drawn sadly, he clenched his hands trying to release the tension he could feel building in his body, in his heart, in his mind where so many painful memories overlapped the other like the one's he just experienced from his team mate.

After breathing and talking to himself about how he was getting worked up over nothing, he found the red that was starting to tint his vision clear and he could put a smile on his face, even though it was far from what he felt inside.

Naruto felt her presence before he could see the fabric of her robes in front of him. She didn't try to comfort him, talk sweet to him. Shade looked him in the eye with her arms crossed and just waited patiently.

"She doesn't mean to do that," he began, his smile trying to force his voice to mimic his expression.

"You didn't hit her back," The sorceress's voice was dark, accusing.

Naruto looked up from under his melancholy, confused. "Why would I…"

"You saved her, she hits you. You don't see a problem?"

"Nah, nah, Shade, nee-chan," Naruto's remarkable ear to ear grin appeared, the red marks of Sakura's palm fading. "I'll be okay. What's important is that Sakura is-"

SLAP!

Naruto's face flinched at her, noticing her arm bent at the elbow across her chest from her action.

She did not look apologetic at all.

"What the hell was that?!" He barked at her.

"Now that is closer to the mark," She replied, but still not pleased with the results. "It would seem we need more work."

She moved to slap him again, but he moved away this time, fists clenched at his side.

"Oh? Now that is a nice posture, but it still doesn't feel right." Shade mused, crossing her arms across her chest. She walked towards him, noticing his backwards steps.

"You're afraid of me?" She inquired quietly, smiling at his lack of response. "Good."

"Why are you hitting me?" He growled, putting a tree between her and himself.

She rolled her eyes, waving her hand disarmingly. "Because you shouldn't let people hit you, that's why. You didn't get upset at Sakura, you just walked away. I don't want to see people treat you like that, okay?"

Seeing her smile and offer a friendly face, he unclenched his nerves and approached her. "You're right. I just don't like…"

SLAP!

"Damn it!" he bounced back, growling at her while holding his cheek.

"You still don't get it, do you?" she hissed angrily, rubbing the palm of her hand. "They hit you, I hit you and all you do it back off. You're doing it wrong!" She circled him, noticing his eyes were not leaving her's. "Is this how you let people treat you all the time? You are lulled into a sense of security and you forgive so easily because they are nice? You let them get close to you and they do it again and all you can do it back off? You're better then that! You're stronger then they are, but you're acting as if you're to blame! What's wrong with you?"

Naruto considered her words, but still could not veer away from her stalking him. "I cause a lot of problems," he started, but jumped back when she moved towards him again, hand pulled back. "Quit it!"

"No! I won't stop till you stop blaming yourself and realize that you are not at fault for something someone else does to you when you didn't do anything!"

"But you're trying to hit me and I'm just trying to talk to you!"

"Because you DO deserve it this time!"

"Why?"

"Figure it out and I'll stop."

"I'm going back to the team. This is just too weird." He turned to walk away, huffing angrily.

"**Cage of Bones!"** Shade cried out, hands raised with her eyes glowing. A pulse of dark mana seeped into the ground causing skeletons to shoot up with clods of dirt falling about and form a macabre barrier that surrounded them with noisy clicks and snaps of mixed appendages, spines, ribs, and skulls of different sizes.

Naruto gazed stupefied at the make shift prison she surrounded herself and him in.

"Now then," she replied calmly, pulling a thin sliver of polished wood from her sleeve. "You are made of some very nice stock, so I can't keep hitting you. It would ruin my nails." She bent her fingers to examine her still fine manicure. "Considering you also are more resilient then I can dish out with just my hands, it seems I will just have to take it up a notch."

Shade saw him hunch his back, clawing himself as close to the craggy enclosure she created.

"Let me out of here, Shade," he warned with a menacing glare.

"Or what?"

He was quiet, but decided to turn towards the cage trying to pull at a nearby femur to loosen. A blossom of long spear like needles shot at him, cutting his hands deeply. He yelped in pain.

"Let me out of here!"

"No," she replied arrogantly, darkly. "You will learn a lesson today if it costs you your hide, Naruto."

Naruto crouched down, watching as she tapped the thing in her hand till it glowed with an eerie violet flame.

"This is a wand, a tool much like your knives," she displayed it in front of her as an instructor would a curious item. "I can focus my mana into it and use it for whatever my intent. With proper training I can twist certain energies to do what I command. I can heal, I can break, and I can destroy with the proper flick of my wrist."

She lifted her chin and arched her back, exhaling deeply to center her focus.

"What are you going to do with that?" he scrambled around the far corners of the cage, teeth bared with an almost animalist sneer.

"Train you," She whispered with a dangerous promise. "But first, lets make it so you can't scream, shall we? **Silence!**"

She whipped the wand across his silhouette, covering her own neck with her free hand.

Naruto gripped his throat as if he was being choked, eyes wide in disbelief. Dark red nail marks streaked vertically from chin to hallow. When he turned back to her, he saw her eyes flare from behind her flowing locks and her arm cocked to do something to him.

Twisting her wrist till it whipped over her head, she pointed it at Naruto. A dark glowing charge of energy lashed out like an extension of fire. It snapped across him, burning him with it's potency.

His cry would have scattered animals all over the place, but the only sound was his panting as he fell.

She rolled her wrist and lashed out again, catching his hands, then his legs. He turned away from her to try and escape, but she slashed at his back again and again and again…His orange jumpsuit scorched open to reveal large crossing red welts. Mercilessly, she hit his hamstrings, his bottom, his calves, the side of his face.

"Do something! I'm trying to hurt you and I won't stop! Do something, damn it!"

Shade pulled her arm to the side as she stepped sideways, trying to get another angle when he dropped on his knees and gripped the side of his face.

He was crying.

Deep broken sobs wracked him as he trying to make more then the wheezing, choking breathes escape his mouth.

"You know what you need to do, Naruto. Why won't you do it?" she said softly, curiously.

Naruto held his arms across himself, trying to rub the pain away from his body, from his mind.

Shade tapped the wand in her hand again, looking down at her own instrument as if inspecting it. An idea brought her head up, catching his eye with its swift motion.

"How are you supposed to protect the people you care about if you won't even protect yourself?"

This caught his attention. The slow turn of his head, the pain forgotten smoothness of his movements almost took her breath away.

She continued.

"If you won't protect yourself," she added menacingly, challengingly, "Then maybe I'll get you to step outside and whisk Hinata-chan in here, hmm?"

His eyes snapped open, the idea that his Hinata-chan in the same predicament that he was without his protection made him feel like poison ran through his veins.

"Yes, your friendly little girlfriend. I'm sure if I can't train you, I can certainly succeed with her where you have failed."

She paced to the side, noticing his hands tremble; his lips pull back with his canines elongating. His blue, blue eyes tinged orange.

"She's such a delicate thing. Who knows how long she'll last? Five minutes? Ten? Breaking her would be a delicious moment."

His eyes widened with each word, each declaration of her promises to hurt his precious friend. Naruto's head dipped further back, arching him self as if restraining the beast inside to unleash what he was really feeling.

Shade still continued on relentlessly.

"Do you think it would be better to bleed her with knives or burn her? I think the color of blood would contrast so well on her lovely skin."

He gripped his head, shaking it side to side as if to pry his own thoughts away from his raging emotions.

"Do you think she would cry after the first or second hit? Maybe she would call out for you to help her…or maybe she'd call someone else."

That made every muscle in his body taunt as if she had whipped him again. A very heavy pant escaped his lips, saliva feel down his chin with the last bit of his restrain splintered before her.

She just needed one more very definite push.

"Perhaps a man who has already touched her in ways that wouldn't make her a girl, but a woman…"

She never saw him clear the distance from his side of the cage to hers. Wild red eyes glowered at her, clawed fingers gripped the front of her shirt and brought her face to face with him, and the voice she had silenced was now very, very clear. "If you touch her I'll kill you!"

She curled her lips at him, teeth bared in defiance. She tossed her hair out of her face, matching his glare. "Then make me! Stop me from talking! Stop me from hurting you! If you don't, then I'll bring your blue haired princess in here and flay-"

Whack!

One hand still held the front of her robes while the other was cocked across from his body.

Blood fell from the side of her mouth as she turned her head back to look at him with eyes filled with…pleasure?

"Is that all you've got?" She mocked thickly, eyes dancing with amusement. She licked the small drop of blood from her lip slowly. "I thought you were a man."

"Shut up, Shade," he growled, fists tightening around her neck.

"Did it feel good to put your hands on a woman like that? I bet you're all giggles and joy inside."

"Shut up, Shade!"

"Did your daddy hit your mommy when she wouldn't keep quiet? I bet he finally did when he found her in bed getting screwed by someone who could really make her scream like he couldn't-"

WHACK!

"Shut the fuck up!"

Her legs buckled under her, but he refused to let her fall. She gripped his wrist trying to find her balance. She clawed herself to a not so sure footing. With an arrogant shake of her head, she spit blood to the ground, and turned her full attention to him again.

"Make me," she raised her chin, waiting unafraid and defiant.

He quivered, whimpering to explode upon her the working emotions he's had pent up for years. The voices, the screams, the many, many beating he took at the hands of people he never met. The constant insults, the unfriendly glares of such utter hatred that he didn't deserve came back to him in a rush and he wanted to crush them, hurt them, make them all feel what he was feeling. It was so easy to take it out, but he couldn't. For some reason, he just knew it was wrong and he just had to hold back or he knew something would happen that he could not be forgiven for. He had to stop himself every single time or that line that he knew he couldn't cross would be exceeded and he would never be able to take it back.

"I said make me!" she screamed at him, throwing her face at him so close she could bite.

"If I do," his voice was so calm, so quiet, that she had no doubt in her mind that his next words were as honest as any promise he has ever made. "I'll really, really hurt you."

Grabbing his own jacket by its collar, she made sure there was no doubt of her obstinacy. "I wonder what side of your family was the looser…the father who couldn't be man enough to stay and raise you, or the slut who opened her legs and disposed of you to whatever poor shit that let you live."

"You're dead meat," he punched her so hard he felt it in his hip.

She spun like a top to the ground. The front of her robes ripped to shreds, a long piece of the fabric still held in his fist. He stomped over to her, gripped her by the back of her cloak and threw her against the bone structure so hard the whole thing shook.

"You've stopped talking," he picked her up by her neck, disregarding the way her eyes rolled in their sockets, her fingers feebly trying to reach his wrist. "I want to hear more, nee-chan."

He was done.

She had purposely pushed whatever button she could to unleash this beast, this darkness inside of him that he had tried all his life to contain…but no more. It was time for his rage to unleash on something, and if she was willing to be its scapegoat, so be it.

Pushing her high against her own prison, he dropped her, threw his knee into the pit of her stomach so hard the spine and hip bones that were stacked on top of each other behind her fractured. A retching exhale escaped her lips, but that was only the beginning.

He pulled her head back and pistoned his fists into her, over her. She was a slab of meat to be punished for his lifetime of rage and there was no mercy.

Punch, elbow, knee, kick, backhand, and finally a sweep to put her on her back.

Her face was a swollen mess, just like his still marred back and legs. She bubbled blood and spit from her lips, her body making odd movements that didn't see to coordinate with her whatever her thoughts were. Her pretty violet hair covered her eyes in a sticky mass of locks and blood.

He straddled her waist, and continued to hit her…over and over and over…There was no such thing as time, there was no stopping him.

He meant it. He wanted her to be dead meat.

His knuckles were bare bone when he was done and she was no longer beautiful.

Both of her eye sockets were crushed, misshaping her head in a weird trapezoid fashion. Her nose was severely crooked, point perpendicular from her face. Some of her teeth had spit out of the side of mouth in pieces, some even going as far as puncturing her lips. Chin and jaw were obviously broken in several pieces, the line horribly uneven. No one would recognize her if they saw her.

He stopped hitting her because it didn't feel good anymore…it felt like hitting mud.

When he looked down at her, he didn't even feel angry anymore. He could see that she wasn't moving, that she wasn't talking. Her breathing came out frothy through the sides of ripped lips.

He couldn't even tell she was a girl.

"Is this what you wanted, nee-chan? Do you feel better now?" His voice lacked the heat, the rage he had encompassed. What he had stored for years on top of years he had dispensed onto her. Naruto rested his hands on either side of her 'face', unafraid of the severe damage he did to her. The blond shinobi knew there would be consequences for this, repercussions that will mark him as the monster he had tried so hard to defuse through pranks and laughter.

He accepted this, even though it truly pierced his soul to admit this was a result of his lack of restraint.

One of her hands crawled up the his arm, her body quaking to stay alive, to breathe.

"I'm done Shade. If you want to stay here and die, you're not going to get that chance. I'm getting Kakashi and we're getting you some help." He moved to stand up, but she pulled him to her in a tender embrace.

He felt her warmth in a way that was impossibly intimate, impossibly tender for someone he was sure just moments away from death.

Her body began to glow, taking on that strange violet radiance that she could summon with her hands.

"H-help..me up." She gurgled through her mouth cavity.

He shook his head in disbelief. She wasn't even angry or upset. She was just too weird for him to understand. As he began to pull her from the ground, he felt a stirring in her back that alarmed him. Naruto was sure he felt two protrusions just jut out like limbs.

He released her, ready for another one of her attacks.

But she didn't fall or teeter.

Blue eyes stared in awe as they snap open, two raven black wings shoot to the sides of her, glossy dark feathers rippling with the sea breeze.

Her hair covered her face as she hung forward, balanced by some unseen dynamic. A filmy mist covered her, starting from her back to her front. Her hair writhed about her, her robbed flapped with the stirring of magical currents he could feel. Where he had ripped her robes he could see the small claw marks he had sliced into her disappear in a way that healed almost as fast as his own wounds.

It had surprised him to no end to see her glowing mix matched eyes stare back at him through the shifting locks of her bangs.

She was beautiful again.

"What are you?" he whispered entranced.

Walking with slow, deliberate steps, she brought herself nose to nose with him, purposely trapping him against the wall.

The back of her hand traced his whisker marks on his cheek. "I'm a monster, just like you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Ch18 Not a Monster

Naruto had heard that line from the moment he was able to comprehend sound. Memories of adults, shinobi and civilian spouting off words in resemblance or in vulgar accusation were the norm for him. People chased him down allies, broke into his room at the orphanage, and even ambushed him in the hospital yelling the same nonsense that Shade reaffirmed, but in a way that was praising. Her tone, her gentle acceptance was so different then what he was used to.

His response was still redundant after all those years though, and felt just as impotent.

"I'm not a monster," Naruto mumbled, shrinking as far away from Shade's touch as possible.

Shade's laughed bubbled from her throat as if he had said some really off colored joke.

"Oh really?"

Her smirk challenged him to say more.

It irritated the hell out of him that she openly mocked what he has been trying to dissuade everyone for so many years, however it was a new change for someone to actually talk to him about it so easily instead of using it as some kind of punctuation for a fault. She really seemed like it was a grand thing to be celebrated. He decided that Shade was really weird...then again, Hinata was weird to him too at one point.

"So I'm wrong?"

"Hell yeah." He snorted at her.

"So you're normal just like everyone else?"

"Exactly!"

"Then allow me this," She reached into her satchel and pulled out a small mirror and turned it for him to see.

He took the offered item gingerly, sadly...Staring back at him was not the goofy obnoxious boy who could laugh and play, giggle and cheer so easily...his blond hair had turned a tint of a burnt yellow, his normally bright blue eyes were now slit and a deep angry, predatory orange. His once very faint whisker marks were now three deep lines on each side of his cheek. He opened his mouth and licked at the very long canines that were a good inch and a half longer then normal...he even felt the obvious loss of his declaration when he handed her back the mirror, his fingernails were as long as claws, scratching the mirror surface with clicks.

With a petulant turn of his head, he turned his nose at her stubbornly.

She would not let him dissuade her so easily. "You _will_ recognize yourself, Naruto!"

The succubus growled; eyes flaring, wings snapped open, she launched a purple arch of lightening between her open palms. The loud snapping and crackling of static got louder and louder, forcing him to take notice.

The reality of what she was, what power she wielded was remarkable.

Naruto felt it like a punch to the gut...The air vacuumed itself around her, pulling at him like some magnet that he could not, dare not ignore. His own heart raced, fist clawed the ground when he found himself forced to get on all fours.

_When did this feel so natural?_ He thought to himself.

Her dark purple plumed hair slowly writhed around her as if she was under water. The way her eyes pierced his will, forced him to accept the reality of what he was feeling, sensing, trying to avoid made him feel utterly foolish and unprepared. Her tattered remains of her burgundy robes flapped against her young body that left nothing to his imagination.

What also shocked him was how unbelievably drawn he was to her. This wasn't a peaceful luring, but something so unequivocally violent, so close to rage and need that he had to brace himself to assure that he wasn't going to ravage her right there.

He didn't even know how to do it, but it was such a strong pull, he wasn't sure how much longer it was going to be till he couldn't deny it.

_How was this possible? What was she doing to me?_

Thankfully, she stopped. He dropped with a grunt, a swirl of dust pushed out from his slight fall. The grass and dirt where she stood was darkened, smoldering with the release of her energy.

Her eyes were half lidded and haughty, her point made to the humbled demon container sprawled on his belly before her.

"If this lesson wasn't so pertinent for your own good, I might have actually enjoyed seeing you weak and humbled before me, Naruto."

The blonde shinobi lowered his head tiredly and started to whimper.

"Shhh," she cooed, kneeling next to him, lifting his head and resting it to her bosom. Shade curled her warm body, slender arms and feathery wings around him tenderly. Her cheek nuzzled the top of his head, the tips of her fingers playing with his downy soft blonde locks. Even her angelic, dark feathered wings fluttered the air around him in its unusual, but soothing embrace.

She smelled like sensuality, like kissing, like touching soft girl parts was well within reach…

_How do I know that by scent?_ He wondered.

"It's okay, Naruto. It's okay." She voiced to him the same way a sensei assured a student. "I'll be here for you. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Everything you feel, everything you are thinking, all you want is normal for us. You are a monster, a demon, Naruto. You can't deny it."

He peeked between his tired lids, still defiant in her arms.

She continued unperturbed.

"You should look at this as a wonderful realization, a moment of glory for you." She said with so much praise, with so much approval he couldn't help be listen with the smallest hint of hope. "You have no idea at the untapped potential within you, what you are now capable of. You should embrace this and use it. You are more because of this. Isn't it wonderful?"

The sorceress's voice was filled with encouraging compassion, with understanding.

Naruto had never had someone pick him apart like this. He had never had someone accept him, openly allow him to be this free with his most hated secret, be so unafraid with his burden of having a demon within him.

_We are the same_, he finally accepted.

His mind was so filled with her, his body, his soul sang to a debilitating need to claim her, to dominate her.

It scared the hell out of him.

Naruto let his mind wonder back to the girl who did bring a peace to him that he needed on a whole different level that kept his humanity in check.

_Hinata-chan, please help me…_

Had it only been a few days him and Hinata been at the pier under the moon? He didn't remember, but he did know that his very first true embrace, his very first kiss, and the only person who has ever worried about him before they worried about themselves was now waiting with his team as he sat here talking about his most darkest secret with this very lovely, very dark, very soft and scary stranger.

Something told him that this unreasonable lure to the succubus was something that would hurt Hinata-chan if she found out.

What was he supposed to do?

Shade scared him and stirred dangerous things in him. The way she confidently stroked his ego, his male desires with so little effort and, seemingly, so little care as to what may come belittled him. Her touched heated things in him that made the boy, the growing man, and the beast stir with an unusual form of caution...sensations, desires, untested sexual prowess and achievements were being offered to him with just her mere presence...temptation was a pathetic word for the promising pleasures her very presence assured him.

She still had not said at what cost thought, and that worried him. He knew from a very young age that something too good to be true usually has dire consequences.

He recovered, and spoke with disbelief and annoyance.

"I guess it's wonderful, but I'm not ashamed, Shade, because I'm not a monster." Naruto looked under his headband at her, his palms resting on the burgundy robes at her shoulders, pushing her away gingerly. He got back on his feet to stand on his own.

She let him push, parting her wings wide and then folding them behind her. Eyebrows frowned and her lips pouted in disappointment, but were soon replaced with her every analytical appraisal.

The succubus/sorceress watched him with the same kind of understanding a parent would have with a stubborn child. Her wings flapped once, helping her stand with a fluid grace. "Do you need the mirror again?"

"I just am not, Shade nee-chan."

"Maybe another lesson?" her hands cupped towards each other, the pull of energy started, but his disapproving look stopped her before she started.

She looked pleased that her point was so well made.

The sorceress's smirk was one of a superior, arrogant, and unyielding teacher who was used to proving a very simple point: She was right.

Naruto hated it, but he could not find a reason why he was so unwilling to accept her. Had it not been for the folded raven black wings at her back, he would have thought her one of the most enticing girls he has ever seen.

Even with wings, she was gorgeous in a dark and surreal way.

"This is a good thing, Naruto."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your wounds are healed faster then any normal boy or man could."

"I've always healed fast."

"Your senses and perception are that of a beast, better then any man's. Your claws can rend just as any weapon and you'll never drop it."

"I get pretty scary when I get angry, even with a kunai. Besides, my fists are all the weapons I need. When I'm that angry, that is."

"Monsters are scary."

"I'm not evil, Shade nee-chan." He grumbled, stepping away from her to think of something more proper to add to his defense.

"I never said you were, Naruto." She lectured mildly.

"That's what a monster is, isn't it? An evil being of some kind?"

"No," she said firmly. She placed her hands on his back, leaning her cheek against the nape of his neck. Her fingers rubbed his shoulders expertly.

He sighed in astounded pleasure. She could manipulate more then just mana with those fingers.

"Evil is a state of mind," She spoke quietly into his ear, her chin resting on his shoulder, "a desire to do actions where one purposely destroys the common good of a place or community. You are not evil, Naruto."

Her voice was deep and womanly as she kissed him below his ear.

"But you called me a monster," he shifted himself away from her when he felt her lips touch the back of his neck.

Pleasurable or not, she was crossing boundaries he didn't appreciate.

Shade clucked her tongue at him for his lack of deference.

"How rude," Shade clutched the top of her robes in her fist, and rubbed the heel of her free hand across her face to remove the smear of blood from her still tender visage.

"You are a being of extraordinary potential that exceeds that of normal men, even that of your peers and superiors, Naruto. If it helps you swallow the reality, think of yourself as a specimen of excellence, but to everyone, everything in this world you will be considered a monster. It will be a lot easier to accept it and move on, yes?"

He tapped his foot, shaking his head against her points made. He decided to change the subject, "What are you, Shade nee-chan?"

"Look at me, Naruto."

When he wouldn't, so she took his cheek and walked into his view.

"What I am called is a succubus: A demon…"

"Demon," he seemed to choke on the word fearfully.

"Let me finish," she scolded, gripping his chin hard enough to make him wince.

"I'm a demon that _normally_ resides on the Third Plane of Hell."

When she noticed he wasn't going to say anymore, she relaxed her grip, rubbing the red marks she left on him. She smoothed the collar of his jumpsuit, picking off small blades of leaves and dusted off grains of dirt. Her hands took his to her cheek, to put sensation of how real she was, how undeniable her claim was.

"I _am_ different, special if you will," she said airily, proudly, "because I was born from an elite being; a fallen seraph, an angel of darkness that fell from grace because she loved a human and gave up her standing of light to be with him. I am the product of their union."

Full lips kissed his wrist in a soft, gentle suckling nip. "And as for what I am, well that is even easier…I am yours."

She lifted her chin, parted her lips and leaned forward…

Uzumaki turned his arm and head away, dodging her, rejecting her kiss.

She exhaled through her nose, agitated.

"I don't understand everything you told me," Naruto began, cautiously shaking his head as he stepped away from her. His fingers ran through his hair as he put as much distance as he could. "But I do know this, nee-chan," he turned to her, his jaw set so she understood there was no compromise in this declaration. "I am _not_ going to let anyone kiss me but Hianta-chan."

"I see," Shade raised a fine purple eyebrow, measuring his tone and responding in kind. "And she accepts your power, your demonic influences?"

"I'm not a demon," he grumbled, looking away.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me? Yourself?" She scoffed, punctuating her point with her finger dragging across a whisker mark.

"I'm just not something like that, Shade." He stomped away from her, staring at the crack in the wall he made when he was beating her. "Can you get rid of this thing?"

"Of course," She snapped her fingers and the whole structure crumbled to ash. The ocean breeze dispersed the small piles into the air leaving nothing behind.

He looked past the small growth of trees where the ocean's waves broke along the coast. The warm breeze and the sound of waves crashing were remarkably therapeutic.

"I'm not a demon," he said again, louder. Naruto could feel her stare burning a hole in his back.

"Your lack of realizing the obvious is starting to get annoying, Naruto."

Pulling a lock of hair that crossed her face and tucking it behind her ear, she started back to her original topic of discussion.

"You still haven't answered my question," she began to walk up to him. "Why have you not told her?"

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Why, Naruto?"

He fisted his hands at his stomach, pressing hard to keep the pain, the pure sadness that welled there from reaching his eyes. "What I feel for her is so wonderful, Shade. I don't want to loose that. I can't believe that she has been in my life for so long and now she wants me to be with her in a way I never believed possible."

His feelings for her made all of his physical changes go away. He became the normal boy he was known for.

"She really likes me," The blond teen said with passion, with excitement. "We've talked about our pasts, about her mom. She tells me how she feels even though she's not really good at showing it." He turned steadily red when he said in a timid voice, "She lets me touch her, kiss her, hold her..."

"You can have that with me, Naruto." She murmured invitingly, approaching him. He stepped back, denying her again.

His frustration was building with his inability to explain how special Hinata was to him and her not keeping her hands to herself.

_Did Sasuke feel like this with his fan girls?_ He wondered.

How could he communicate how she made him feel? How safe he felt when she was near…that her approval, his need to look at him with appreciation was like some kind of absolution for him. "You don't understand."

She shook her head, folding her arms under her breasts. Turning away, the sorceress picked up her wand from the ground and tucked it away. "You're right, I don't."

"Nee-chan?" he noticed her voice was filled defeat. He felt there was an underlying sense of compliance he should be wary of.

"I don't understand, Naruto, but then again neither do you."

He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't like the real you, though." She made the point indelicately. "You are only showing her the side of you that you are hiding from everyone. If you're afraid of this part of you, then how will she respond when she finds out?"

Naruto shook his head, but said nothing.

"There is going to be a time," Her voice held an iron surety, "a moment in our near future where you are going to have to explain what you are to her and she's going to make a choice."

Ice in his veins would have been preferred to that reality of her words.

"It may very well be one you will not like."

He had no response to that. Naruto couldn't think of that moment where this wonderful world he was starting to create would be shattered by the reality of her knowing his terrible truth, and she turn him away.

"I wonder if she would see you as you see yourself," She touched her fingers to her lips, pondering melodramatically. "We should ask her."

The day he would loose his precious Hinata-chan was something he couldn't contemplate. It would be easier to ask him to give up breathing.

"Ar-are you going to tell her? You're going to do it, aren't you?!" he growled angrily.

Shade raised her hands in surrender.

"I promise you, Naruto, I will not tell her a thing."

The blonde shinobi couldn't help but feel there was something wrong with how she said it, but he could find no fault to dispute.

"Don't take her away from me, Shade." He pleaded softly, almost hyperventilating with the possibility. "Please, don't do anything to take her away from me."

"Naruto," she took his hand and placed it over her heart, above her breast. "I swear to you on my honor, I will not do anything to keep her from you."

Had he not been so scared of the thought of loosing his Hyuga heiress, he would have enjoyed the soft press of blooming bosom under the torn fabric of her robe.

That fleeting moment of flesh was nothing compared to loosing his Hinata-chan.

"Okay," he exhaled in relief, ready to leave.

She stopped him with her hand on his chest, over his heart.

"I will ask for one thing in return for my silence."

He considered her for a moment, before making just the barest nod.

"Allow me the same chance that she has with you. Look at me as you would her, Naruto."

He didn't even have to think about it.

"No."

"I'm not asking for you to favor me over her, just take note of what I do and compare them with what she does. Is that so wrong?"

"Shade," he pulled her hand off of his chest. "I have chosen Hinata-chan already. I can't give you that. I won't."

Unfazed, she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his.

She could tell he was getting annoyed with her touching him. "Then remember that I accept what you are no matter what. I'll be here if you need me."

He visibly relaxed.

"I can accept that. Arigato, Nee-chan."

She kissed his cheek and offered her hand to him. "Shall we? I'm sure your friends are worried about you."

"Before we go, I need to do something first."

"Of course," she watched him take his jacket off and tie it around his waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked, dismissing her wings.

"I'm trying to make myself presentable. I'm pretty sure when you attacked me you ripped my pants."

"I didn't say it yet, Naruto, but I hope you understand why I did that. I'm not sorry, but I hope you'll forgive me."

"I understand, Nee-chan, but, that was one hell of a lesson." He lifted his head up and scratched his head, eventually chuckling at his epiphany.

"What is it?"

"I feel a lot better. It worked!"

She smiled so bright it reflected in her mismatched eyes. "Anytime, Naruto."

"Are you okay?" he finished adjusting his jacket around his waist, tying the sleeves into a knot right at his belly. "You know, your …" he gestured around his face.

She rubbed her cheek, "I'm fine. It's just a little tender."

They stared at each other and it was Shade who finally broke the silence. "I would like to train you so you can control and use your 'inner' power, Naruto. Call it what you will, it's there and it can be manipulated and harnessed. I can help you. You know that better then anyone now."

He kicked at the dirt and thought about it. No one he knew would be so willing to help him with his dreaded curse and be so knowledgeable about it. He may have found a few things about her different and intrusive, but there was no denying her skill or ability to comprehend him better then anyone else when it came to 'that' side of him.

"We'll need to talk to my sensei, Shade nee-chan. But I say yes."

"Good." She clasped her hands under her chin.

She really was a sight when she was happy.

"So what's wrong with your pants?" She paced around him, noticing he was pivoting every time she tried to get around him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his pants and blushed. "Shade, my butt is showing."

She barked a laugh even after he started scolding her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stared at the direction Naruto and Shade had disappeared with a terrible longing. Hiding behind a tree like she always did, she tapped her fingers and stared vigilantly for their safe return. "Please be okay, Naruto-kun."

"I said I was sorry," Sakura huffed, trying to get the annoyed look off of her Sasuke-kun's face, but was failing horribly.

"No, you said, "ah, thanks." He grouched, turning away from her and looking in the same direction as Hinata. "Remind me not to rescue you either, Sakura. It doesn't seem to be very rewarding."

Sakura bit her lip worriedly and kicked at the ground. "Kaka-sensei."

"Hmm?" He looked over his book at her, his eye lazily taking her in.

"Did I really hurt Naruto that badly?"

"I don't know, Sakura. Now that you know everything, how would you respond if the person who saved you received an accusing slap across the face."

Sakura rubbed her hand and then looked back to where Hinata stood quietly, openly distressed for Naruto. Here was the Hyuuga princess being unapologeticaly concerned for the annoying blond when this day should have been nothing more then a training exercise.

"Hinata-chan," Sakura approached from behind.

The Hyuuga glanced over her shoulder once, but then back at the path Naruto took with the dark and enigmatic sorceress in tow.

"I'm really sorr-,"

"You don't owe me the apology, Haruno-san," Hinata replied frostily, a tone that no one ever heard from her.

Sakura flinched at such a cool response.

"However, I will say that I am so very disappointed in you," She gave Sakura her attention now, and then clasped her hands primly in front of her. "Naruto has always cared about you since the first time he met you back in the Academy. You are his first crush and I think that has a lot to do with how you evolved from being the girl picked on when we were so very young. With Ino's help, you blossomed beautifully into a young woman who is intelligent, strong willed, and pretty. Everyone saw it and now you are one of the most sought after girls in our village, and rightfully so."

She stepped closer to Sakura, noticing the shameful blush on her cheeks.

"Still, what you did was nothing more then what you have always done to him since you could without guilt or remorse, Haruno-san. He freely opens his heart to you, throws himself in the path of danger for you, just like I would, all of us for that matter, and you give him your most ugly side...and why?"

Sakura couldn't believe she was being scolded like this...from Hinata! The girl was as nice and easy going then anyone else she knew...well, except for Chouji, maybe...but still...

Hinata tilted her head at Sakura, waiting for an answer. "I don't know, Hinata-chan. I guess it's because everyone else does it."

"No, not everyone else," Hinata corrected and moved a step closer to Sakura so she can see into her disapproving eyes without fail. "I know it's because you were given an admirable response for doing it."

Those words hit her with a reality she could not deny.

"I remember how often back in the locker room when we were changing and how bad you would talk about him, and the other girls would agree with you so heartily. They emboldened you to say more, to act out even harsher to Naruto so you can get their silent or not so silent approval. They cheered you for it and you made it so much easier to become popular in their eyes because he was all so willing to let you. He was your stepping stool to gain your peers high standing and you always felt entitled to it at his expense."

Sakura opened her mouth a few times, to explain, to help defend her actions...but she couldn't. Hinata, the timid, quiet, observant wall flower had indeed picked apart her reasons with very accurate examples. What could she say?

Kakashi looked over his book, evaluation what Hinata had said to his student and then back to his reading. He had not missed the eloquent points made and would make sure they were known later.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept quiet. He kept looking back at the scarred trees they were all climbing and noticed that Naruto was neck to neck with him now. It would only be a few more tries till he surpassed him. That was not acceptable, even if he felt a little protective of the dobe.

He ran up towards the tree and started climbing again. Naruto could take care of himself, that Sasuke was certain of. When he came back, he'd have his work cut out for him to try and keep up.

From out of the shadows, Naruto's laughter could be heard heralding to everyone. Shade's chuckle was an eerie echo that did very little to compliment his.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope! I swear! I had the faces of the Hokage's painted like drag queens. Iruka sensei was so mad at me! I had to clean them up by myself, but only after he offered ramen-"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata rushed to him and embraced him fiercely, her hands stroking the back of his neck, her forehead nuzzling against his. "Are you okay?"

He considered it and then, seemingly so surprised that he actually was. "Yeah, Hinata-chan. I feel great."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You seemed so upset earlier," She began, but couldn't continue, because she realized he clothes were all ripped to shreds and he had some lingering welts and what looked like burns all over his body. "What happened to you!?"

She looked over his shoulder to see the perfectly poised Shade look pleased with her work. The fact she was holding the front of her robes closed right under her neck did very little to prove whatever they were doing was something proper.

"I'm okay, Hinata-chan." he touched her cheek, trying to smooth the lines of worry from her pretty face. "We were training and I have to say it was completely different then what I was used to. But, it worked."

She looked up at his honest and serene face. He really did seem at ease with what happened. Naruto also seemed more at peace with himself, more sure of his self. It almost made her feel silly to worry for him like she had.

"Oh, and what training was that, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi peeked over his book at the two teens.

"Nothing that you have to worry about, Kaka-sensei." he said evasively.

"I see," the one eyed jounin decided to find out more from their newest addition later. She did say she would answer all of his questions later.

Sasuke dropped from the trees near Naruto and Shade, kunai in hand. "You're falling behind, Dobe. You'll never make Hokage if you keep dawdling."

With that, he was up the tree again with his feet slapping steadily.

"Crap! I am falling behind!" he kissed Hinata's cheek, making them tint three shades of red, and push right past her and right towards the guilty looking Sakura.

"Naruto, listen, I'm-"

"Can't talk now, I'm busy." he just ran past her and then up his old tree as if the old issue was so over, that it was inconsequential.

"eh?" Sakura blinked at the blond streak that just zoomed by her without a second thought.

Relief etched her face, believing that Naruto, like always, forgave her readily and easily. She didn't have to worry about anything after all. She would be nicer to him, she told herself. If she remembered, that is.

Shade took that moment to stand next to Hinata and watch Naruto's progress up the tree. Whatever he and Shade did away from their view had done wonders for him. He was smiling and happy, jumping right back into his training with a zeal that Hinata was almost sure was lost for a while. She turned to the purple haired sorceress and bowed to her.

"Thank you for helping my Naruto-kun, Shade-san. I am in your debt."

Shade considered the sincere statement from her rival and nodded her head. "You are very welcome, Hinata-chan, but I must warn you that I did not exactly do this out of the selflessness. I have my reasons."

Hinata considered Shade's cool reply with one of warmth. "I know you like my Naruto-kun, Shade-san, and I won't attempt to stop you. If you can bring more peace and more happiness to him then I will step down for you."

"You will?" She blinked back at the indigo haired heiress, slightly confused.

"Yes," she said nervously, but with a small bit of defiance in her eyes. "However, I plan to work hard and be worthy of him. I will also fight for him for the sake of his goals, his dreams, and to be the best friend he has ever had...b-because...be-because..."

Shade leaned closer to Hinata, her mismatched eyes narrowing down towards the shy Hyuuga, "Because you love him?"

Biting her lip, Hinata just nodded. "For a very long time, yes, Shade-san. I-I would d-do anything to b-be his," she bent her fingers to knots, her shoulder's squeezing high on her neck, "girlfriend."

Shade slowly watched Naruto land back to the ground with more grace then he had the previous times and start back up the tree. Sasuke was getting more and more aggravated with his process, but there was no denying the boy was doing very well.

"Shade-san," Hinata called out to the sorceress, her fingers tapping.

"Yes, Hinata,"

"Why do you like my Naruto-kun so much?"

The two girls looked at Naruto as he gave another battle cry and started up the tree again. "I just know that he's special." She said cryptically.

Hinata glanced back at the profile of her rival's face and noticed that there was a lot more to the answer then she let on, but there was still nothing but truth to it.

"Do you love him?"

"No," she said without thought, earning a frown from the Sorceress, "but I'm sure it's just a matter of time before I earn his favor."

"If you don't love him, then why go through such great lengths to get his attention, his approval?"

Shade grinned at Hinata, her eyes dancing with fun, "Because he's the best, Hinata-chan. Haven't you ever wanted something because it was just so impossibly alluring?"

Hinata looked away from Shade's predatory smile and back towards Naruto. "Not really. I just wanted him to notice me and...and I wanted him to know that I feel stronger and have more courage when I am with him. He makes me want to be a better shinobi, a better person...and...and..."

She bit her lip and tapped her fingers together. "And...I'm really glad he likes someone like me."

Shade turned her attention to Hinata with a frown. "Someone like you?"

Hinata nodded slightly, looking away. "A failure, a weakling."

Shade sighed heatedly, glaring at the princess. "I won't have my rival just handing me naruto on a platter, Hinata-chan."

"eh?" Hinata blinked, looking up at the sorceress's calm facade.

"If you intend to be my opposition, then you must think of yourself as the best, because I know I will."

Clasping her hands in front of her, Hinata bowed to Shade respectfully. "I promise to do my best to be a worthy rival to you, Shade nee-chan."

"And I promise to do every dirty, backhanded, scheming, and deliberately unfair trick to keep up with you." She said amicably.

Hinata couldnt' help but notice that although her tone was friendly, there was a lot of signs in Shade's presence, in her voice, and her posture that said she was not lying.

Not one thing.

Hinata wondered how well she could do against someone who, unlike her, would literally do anything to get her Naruto-kun.

She gulped.

"Oh, Hinata-chan," Shade leaned over the girls petite shoulders and whispered conspiratorially.

"Hai?"

"When Naruto goes up the tree, look at the back of his knees and tell me what you see."

"Oh, okay."

Naruto landed on the ground and started up the tree. Shade pointed to where Hinata should keep her eyes and then as soon as he was high enough, Hinata squinted as if she wasn't sure what she was looking for…

"EEP!"

THUMP.

"Ah, hell!"

"Not again,"

"What happened?"

Everyone gathered around the passed out Hinata, with Shade gently resting the poor girls head on her lap.

"What did you do?" Sakura demanded.

"What makes you think I did something? I'm a good girl."

The way she said that made everyone's cheeks tint with its provocative timbre.

"Then why did she pass out?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know," she voiced with mock innocence. "She saw something up on that tree."

She pointed to Naruto's tree and everyone turned face in that direction.

Shade giggled mischievously and then reached at the tail of Naruto's orange jacket from behind his waist and tugged, letting his team mates see the almost exposed bottom.

"Ah!"

"Put some clothes on, sheesh!"

"Eek!"

Naruto turned around with his hands covering his exposed cheeks, blushing profusely. Shade laughed to her hearts content, placing Naruto's jacket under Hinata's head.

Kakashi chuckled behind his book as he clambered near Shade. "You know, some people would pay good money for a pair of pants like that."

Everyone stopped and stared at their perverted sensei with looks of horror. He scratched his chin, realizing he had probably said too much.

"I really do need to stop reading these books," he muttered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Ch19 Hokagesama

The Lord Hyuuga was not happy.

He glanced once again at the empty space next to him with a quiet calm that left anyone who wondered guessing how he was feeling. It had been occupied by a child not so long ago with an annoyingly long blue scarf and goggles on his unruly brown hair. His two friends prattled about him telling stories of what their 'Boss' was doing outside the village and seemed to take great pride in reveling each other with his less then honorable antics. It didn't take much intuition to figure out who their boss was.

Uzumaki Naruto.

When snippets of tales of them sneaking into the lady's hot bath changing room, looking at naughty magazines, and then challenging each other into different types of henge girls in a variety of levels of dress, the Lord Hyuuga had to calm himself.

_Of course **that** boy would have a following of delinquents_, Hiashi thought. What was also unnerving was the hope he wasn't doing such things around Hinata. The very idea that she or any Hyuga would be exposed to such perverse and completely despicable antics made him fume.

Had anyone watched the Hyuga Lord, his fingers tightened just a little more around the hem of his pristine white robes with the mere thought of him.

The chuunin assistant sitting at the entrance of the Lord Hokage's office glanced nervously at him, turning his eyes away when he noticed Hiashi slowly exhale through his nose, feigning a forced calm.

When Hiashi heard the assistant say, "Konohamaru, the Hokage is ready to see you and your friends." Hiashi knew he was being put through a very common, very irritable test.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Earlier that day...**

After explaining to the very irate and understandably upset Elders that he needed to clear this issue up with the Hokage, he set off to the imposing tower with flint and steel on the tip of his tongue to be used till he felt vindicated on the very man that needed to be reminded of the Hyuga's prominence. He had always taken it as a sort of unwritten privilege that the Hokage would normally interrupt any meeting or stop whatever he would do for him at the drop of a hat. His standing and purpose were too glaring to not be treated with such, so it was such an alien feeling of being politely told that if he did not have an appointed time to see the Hokage he would have to wait in the common room till the Hokage could see him. He had never, _ever_ sat in the common room. It was for...well...commoners! Working class, middle waged laborers, or even your middle classed market shop owners. He was sure there was even a farmer or butcher in there by the smell of them, but he could not go back to the Hyuga estates without an answer from the Hokage.

To go back without one would be a failure and Hiashi was _NOT_ a failure.

Throughout that time, he noticed the Hokage had received some of Konoha's top Clan Heads that he was all to familiar with.

Shikaku from the Nara Clan.

Choza from the Akimichi Clan.

Inoichi from the Yamanaka Clan.

Shibi from the Aburame Clan.

Tsume from the Inuzuka Clan.

He had wondered if there was a Clan Head assembly request that he was not privy too, but such a thing would require a quorum so as all Heads would be allowed know as a single collective. This was highly unusual from the norm and he would find out when he finally got his audience with the Hokage.

Each one of them addressed him with some form of greeting that seemed a little forced. They were not used to seeing the Hyuga Lord in the commons and definitely not without being seen before themselves. If that was any sign of the level of their discomfort, they looked positively embarrassed when they left the office after half an hour or so and gave the proud Hiashi a knowing look that left the Hyuga slightly off center.

They were aware of something he was not.

He was wondering if he was setting himself for some kind of trap by coming here unannounced with so much high end business excluding him. He was not used to being so unprepared and so casually ignored.

Hiashi had to think things with a clearer and more centered mind before he reported to the Hokage from whence he first came. He was sure that there was going to be a drastic change in the near future and he was walking in a manner towards things that all Hyuga, weak and strong, feared the most....

...blindly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Current time...**

It had been at least an hour after the last Clan Head had been seen and the greatest of the Konoha's Clans had been put behind priority of a research specialist, a labor official, a farmer who also did his own butchering, and a food courier. The grandchild was a nice touch to be added to help effect the insult to the Hyuga's pride.

Hiashi was not unfamiliar with the tactic he was enduring; he often did the same thing with those who had slighted him or any main house member. Being forced to wait and let others be seen before someone as distinct as himself was a sure sign that he was not only being punished, but also told a very blatant message.

Reflect and know patience.

He was doing that now and could not help but imagine how much he wanted to silently make the Lord Hokage's life a little harder without the support of his own influence through the nations and other dignitaries. As far as patience went…hmph.

However, he needed to get those requests the Hyuga's made approved in order for them to leave the village. Since all the Elder's, branch members, and several of the main house members were all shinobi in some rank or another, if they left without permission they could be considered missing nin and could be held accountable. The Hokage could go as far as pushing for death if he deemed it, with the unanimous decision of the council, but it was never less then some kind of week long interrogation with Ibiki and his ilk.

It was not worth it.

The door opened and out came the grandfatherly Hokage with his robes and his red and white wide brimmed hat, three children dancing around him with stories that seemed to make him wince and chuckle at their admiration of their boss.

"Hiashi-san, good evening." He nodded politely to the Hyuga Lord.

And kept walking.

Hiashi stood up quietly, eying the Lord Hokage's with his cool facade, but could barely keep the indignation out of his straight backed stance.

"Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this?" his voice had been calm, smooth, but never the less demanding.

Sarutobi stopped in his tracks, his hands clasped behind his back, his posture pure patience. The three children that were dancing around him stopped, looking at Hiashi as if he had done something impolite.

Even they knew no one talked to the Hokage that way.

"Konohamaru, take Meogi-chan and Udon-kun to get some dongo. I'll be home in a little bit."

"Hai, Oji-sama!"

"Dango!" Meogi chirped happily.

"Anyone have a tissue?" Udon rubbed his runny nose over his sleeve.

After receiving a few ryo from Sarutobi, he turned his very austere and angry eyes towards Hiashi.

Even the Hyuga Lord knew there were times when lines that may be tempting to test were already crossed.

"Come this way."

It would seem that Hiashi was not the only one unhappy.

Sarutobi clasped his hands behind him and held the door open for Hiashi to enter his office.

The Lord Hyuga took stately, properly slow steps into the dimly lit office where a red cherry glow of a pipe sat in a holder.

"I am not to be disturbed." Sarutobi called out to the chuunin at his desk.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The assistant bowed.

The door closed with a sturdy thump against the frame.

"Would you care for some tea, Hiashi?" Sarutobi gestured from the side of desk, were a pot of still steaming tea sat. He was already pouring himself a glass, then a second and sat it at the far end of his desk.

Hiashi knew that these were customs to show mutual respect and dignity between two people.

Hiashi showed he was not going to have any of it. Instead, he believed he needed to get right to the point. He was well aware he was being boorish, but to be held in wait like some servant or some foreign escaped convict seeking sanctuary was ridiculous.

He was the Lord Hyuga.

"Lord Hokage, what is the meaning of not answering the Hyuga's requests to leave the village and keep up the relations with our neighbors? We have been delayed a day and have made the other villages think we are being blatantly disrespectful by ignoring their customary weekly meetings."

Sarutobi sipped his tea leisurely, listening, and then glanced outside his wide window to the sights of lights being turned on in a home, here and there mother's chasing children back into their homes and father's being welcomed by eager families ready to accept them after a day of hard work.

"You are wrong, Hyuga, your requests were not ignored." He glanced over his shoulder to the handsome yet souring face. "Our neighbors may be put off by having missed a day with you and your elder's company, Hiashi, but not because of anything I have done."

"What do you mean?" Hiashi's calm had not broken, but he was still politely condescending. "I had our requests put in well within the time needed for you to approve them. They have never been this delayed before."

"Oh, the requests were received well in advance. They're right here." He opened a drawer and let the folder slide in front of him. He opened it and peeked at each page, taking note of the perfect calligraphy and smiled here and there at some points, then turned it to see the next bit of information.

"You are so talented, you know that Hiashi?" He closed the folder, tapping the top of it with his weathered finger as if to emphasize a point.

"You really are one of a kind. A true blessing when it comes to these sorts of details. I always admired you for that." A hint of his grandfatherly warmth and smile was extended to Hiashi, but was not received well. Large grey eyes responded blankly at his compliment. "You really have no equal when it comes to preparation and execution of anything you plan. I'm going to miss your efficiency."

Hiashi had known that the Hokage's praise would not end with one. There was a lesson being taught here that was going to be out of his control and well into the boundaries of something he could very well not talk himself out of.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your family, Hiashi-san," Sarutobi placed the palms of his hands on the plane of the desk in front of him and leaned up off of his chair and glared at the impetuous youth in front of him. "You have done wonders for our village and I will never deny you the acknowledgment of our village's place in the shinobi nations because of your involvement. The Hyuga's our a Konoha pride that I am honored to have seen mold our very prosperous city into what it is today."

The Hyuga Lord knew this was just the preliminary to something unpleasant. He thought it would be wise to stay quiet.

"However, like all things of power, there must be a time when their pedestal must be removed from under them so that others may shine."

Hiashi's only expression to show his confusion and surprise was to blink.

"I'm giving you and your family a break, Hiashi-san. The Hyuga's are no longer going to be the sole dignitary family for our people for the next five years or more."

Now Hiashi's hands left their sleeves and rested on his thighs as if to brace himself from falling.

"We're…what?"

"I'm taking you and your family off political and dignitary missions for at least five years."

"Why?" It was the only thing he could think of saying that could convey his surprise, his lack of proper response.

Sarutobi shook his head and curled his fingers into each other, looking over them at the troubled handsome Hyuga Lord.

"You and most of your family have grown too full of yourselves, Hiashi, along with most of the main house elder's. I am sure you may think me an old fool and some geezer who should spend the better part of his time putting around with his grand kids and drinking sake with what is left of my old friends in the sunset of my life."

He smoothed the narrow, wispy beard at his weathered chin, considering his own words. "In fact, I can't tell you how appealing it is to surrender to that idea. I really do hope to do so very soon, in fact. No more then five years or so, I hope."

When his eyes flicked back to the Hyuga Lord, they were anything but old and befuddled. "I've worried about you, Hiashi. I worry about what you are teaching behind your Clan's walls that have some of your own people thinking they walk on air like individual kamis and then scare the voice from others. Still, how you run your clan is your business and I am in no authority to do anything about it. You are the clan head and can do what you will with your people as you see fit. I will not say your methods have not brought you and our village positive results…but at what cost?"

Hiashi obviously wanted to say something, but the Village Leader was about to get to a point he wanted to hear that may resolve the issue then continue on the wrongs he was so listing.

Sarutobi knew this also, so kept going.

"Your own child is afraid of her own voice."

Hiashi frowned.

Before he could say anything, The Third lifted his hand in a 'wait' gesture.

"Fine, you don't acknowledge her as your biological daughter, but you have decided to care for her as one, and to say you are making a poor showing of it is being delicate."

Now he waited to see if Hiashi had anything to say.

The Hyuga Lord paused, obviously debating if this point was in his favor to argue. Since he knew that the Third would be prepared for this, he kept his silence and waited for him to continue.

Sarutobi pulled out another file and opened it, turning the pages only after examining its contents.

"What I have here are the reports of Hinata from the beginning of the Academy to her Gennin graduation. In every year," he turned a page, skimming over one line and then finding the same result on the next page, "it shows that your status as Clan Head and Village diplomat exceeds the duty of the very basic needs as a mediocre father."

Hiashi's closed his eyes as if to consider the Hokage's words, but opened them with his polite defiance.

"Hinata has access to some of the best teachers this village has to offer. Her tutors rank higher in qualification and certification then any other one in any clan or the Academy. Her housing and protection is the best, hands down. The village's own gates are not as well monitored. She has structure and culture, discipline and respect. She is lacking in her ability to fight in our prized Gentle Fist, but that is a matter of her own ambition or lack of interest. She has everything available to her at my personal request that exceeds the majority of the father's in this village, including you, Lord Hokage," Hiashi leaned forward with a knowing calm, "can attest to. Am I wrong?"

Sarutobi tapped the ashes of his tobacco out of his pipe and rest it on its holder.

"Most of what you say is true."

"Then what is she missing that I have not offered her?"

"Your attention, Hiashi." The Third lectured without missing a beat. "You are not giving her your attention as a feeling, caring, interested, and nurturing human being. She needs that from you more then she does from anyone else."

Hiashi shook his head just a little bit, as if to patiently accept Sarutobi's view for now only to dispose of it later.

"So this is why our whole family, our whole village is being punished, Hokage-sama?" he said with a disappointed air. "Because I don't spend enough time with Hinata? Please tell me you have something more then that."

"In our village, Hiashi, every child is precious." He gestured to the grand window behind him. "Each one a sapling that has the ability to change the destiny of those around him. I'm sure you know the potential of a determined individual. Do I have to give you a refresher on what one Uchiha was able to do to his own clan?"

Hiashi held his head high, eyes scornfully glaring down at Sarutobi. "We are _not_ Uchiha."

Sarutobi shrugged, but not without a look of disappointment. "No, you're not. However, your family has as much influence as they _did_."

Folding his hands in his sleeve, he returned the Hokage's look of distaste with one of his own.

"I thought you would be a little more perceptive then that, Hiashi. You still are not looking underneath the underneath like you were taught as a chuunin in this at all, are you?"

Hiashi exhaled slowly.

"I figured you and I would be above such tactics, Hokage-sama. You and I are not chuunins trying to outdo the other."

"No?" Sarutobi looked amused, but leaned forward to sip his tea and then place it back on his table. "Then tell me why are you so openly disrespectful to me, Hiashi?"

Hiashi had always saw The Third take in different levels of deference from different people. Some he would give a leniency that was not granted to others, mostly the younger generation, and then he'd see others all but pale in open fear at his mere glance in their direction. Hiashi had always had a great deal of sway and indulgence with how he was allowed to be in front of the Hokage, but this privilege seemed to be revoked now.

Hiashi was not foolish enough or brave enough to ask when he has been so. He was a man and an adult, a Hyuga above all things, thus actions for reparations were in order to fix what was broken.

Understanding that this is where it had all boiled down to, he realized the error and the folly of his actions and where he stood. The path of everything that has happened has come to this point and he was solely to blame for the Hokage's actions towards him and his family.

Before he could bend his back, Sarutobi stopped him, "There is no need for that now, Hiashi. I know where you stand and how most of your family stands in their view of me, so that is why I have put into act that the other families take up the yoke of diplomacy in your absence. As for your requests that you think I ignored, let me put your worries to rest about them."

He pulled out a medium size stamp and tapped each of them with a scribble of pen to assure their authenticity.

In clear, precise lines the label that the Hokage was signing read in thick letters: Denied.

It all became so clear to him at that moment. The Clan Heads, all of their faces looking back at him with that comprehension, that embarrassment...

How foolish he must have seemed to them sitting in the commons below their standing.

"Wouldn't these actions normally be taken in front of a quorum, Lord Hokage?"

The Hokage steepled his fingers, a small smirk on his lips showing that he had expected this angle from Hiashi. "Normally, yes, had I pulled you forcefully from duty in an act of punishment, but I am not. I'm approaching this as a training exercise. The other families are going to do those missions in your stead. By this, I have freed up your time and are no longer so busy to ignore the needs of your family."

In that moment, the perception of the Hokage as a soft spirited and weak minded old man was replaced by the reality that this man was just as sharp, just as wise, and just as powerful with his control of this village as he was when he was younger. Hiashi understood the undertones of not being punished because it was Sarutobi's will, his grace and mercy. It would be very disgraceful and could possibly harbor very negative feelings of reproach if he was to announce such a decision to the other Clan Heads in an open quorum, maybe even an open and hostile exchange of words that could never be unsaid.

In this way, the Hokage was being deceptive and protective.

"You have done a lot of things to undermine my position in front of others, Hiashi. It worries me that you are also allowing these views to be seen in front of my other shinobi and allowed inside your home. I feel they will in turn view not just me, but the Hokage's after me in the same light. I won't allow it."

He growled under his thick brows at Hiashi. "Not. One. Bit."

Hiashi had rarely seen this side of his Hokage and it was unnerving to say the least.

"So," Saruboti exhaled, calming himself with a smooth breath. "I will offer a negotiation so that we can put this disappointing episode behind us and learn from it."

Hiashi accpeted with a faint nod. "What do you propose, Hokage-sama?"

The reverent tone was not lost on the Fire Shadow.

"Lets start with your daughter and your belief of who her father is and work from there, shall we?"

For the first time since they started their talk, Hiashi took a sip of his tea with a slightly unsteady hand.

"Hatsumi was the love of my life, Hokage-sama...I never deserved her..." Hiashi began and closed his eyes at the memory. From there, he let loose the history that had put him and his daughter at such a distance.

It was a good talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope everyone likes this chapter. I wrote it over several times because I couldn't exactly how I wanted it to go. I also have received a couple of PM's about who Hinata's real father is. Lets just say we're getting there. Let me know what you think and review!


	20. Ch20 The Invitation

**A/N:** Okay, I got a few reviews asking that I needed to put some Naru/Hina time in my chapters and all I have to say is that I have a plan on how things will work out. Trust me! I have my reasons for putting this stuff out there like this. Two really big one's. 1.) It lets everyone absorb this in chunks and not in a whole. 2.) It will take me about another week to get the next part out and I want to make sure that this isn't just sitting in cyberspace just waiting to get read. Make sense?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten hopped from one tree branch to the other, snapping off sebons and kunai with unerring accuracy.

Thunk, Thunk, Thunk...

"Perfect," Neji called out without emotion, as if it was expected. His arms were crossed and he looked at the array of targets that had surrounded their training ground. In all of the circled upon circle destinations, an assortment of blade or piercing weapon had found it's way inside the small one inch bull's eye. Several targets had two to three weapons crowding the desired mark at weird angles.

The weapon's mistress accepted his praise with a nod. He wasn't complimenting her, just stating a fact.

In the background, heavy thuds echoed in a furious repetition. Lee was unleashing an array of taijutsu blows against several practice dummies while Guy watched on with a remark here and there when his student needed a correction of a sort.

Hiashi walked into the unfamiliar training grounds with his hands in his sleeves.

"Stop," Guy called out, noticing someone had ventured near.

Everyone took in the Hyuuga Lord with curiosity.

Neji's grumbled exhale was the only show of his displeasure. Tenten circled close to the boy's side, offering comfort and support with her mere presence.

"Hiashi-sama," The bowl cut jounin greeted with a merry grin and a curt nod. "It's an honor to have you visit us. How may we help you?"

"I hope I am not interrupting, Guy-san," he replied with his usual calm.

"We were just about to finish up with a two on one spar," Guy replied, "however if there is something that is important that needs to be handled immediately, it can be canceled."

Hiashi noticed the subtle unwelcomed glare that Neji hid. Turning to their sensei he said, "I wish to speak with Neji, however if you don't mind, I would like to watch."

Guy agreed, calling everyone to the center. "Everyone, we have a visitor. The Lord Hyuga Hiashi will bear witness to our FIRES OF YOUTH! Lets not disappoint him!"

Tenten glanced at the Lord Hyuga with an apologetic smile. He just shook his head patiently, but accepted the introduction with a nod.

"Good afternoon everyone," he replied with a pleasant enough tone, "I hope to see the results of all your hard work."

"Yosh! I promise to do my best!" Bandaged fist clenched, Lee looked ready to explode.

Hiashi nodded, then turned his gaze to the cool headed Hyuga that didn't express any kind of enthusiasm.

"Now the one that I want to take on two opponents-"

"I'll do it," Neji announced and walked forward, interrupting Guy without care.

"Neji-kun," Tenten winced, touching his shoulder to pull him back from his impertinent interference of his mentor's decision.

Neji shrugged off her gentle touch to take his position, facing both Guy and Hiashi. His eyes seem to smolder in the direction of the later.

"Hmm," Guy considered, eyes closed.

Lee was about ready to launch himself at Neji when Tenten already had him locked and mouth covered as Lee went into a tirade about Neji being disrespectful to their sensei.

"Lee, calm down! It's not going to solve anything."

Lee growled something muffled and unintelligible behind Tenten's grip.

"I know, I know! But calm down...we're about to spar and this is not the way to properly show," She winced at what she was about to say, but knew it would calm Lee down, "your youthful spirit."

Lee visibly calmed and nodded.

"Yosh," Guy murmured quietly. "It would seem our Neji has too much youthful fire that needs to be released today. So be it. Everyone take your positions."

Tenten and Lee stood side by side while Neji still had his face and body presented towards Guy and Hiashi. He still had not taken any taijutsu stance and had his back towards Tenten and Lee.

"Are you ready, Neji?" Guy asked cautiously, noticing his student's brash behavior seemed more belligerent then usual.

"For these two? Of course," he shrugged indifferently. "Their destiny is already set. They can't win against me."

Lee stood posed with one hand behind his back and the other fingers and palm out in an offering gesture.

Tenten had her hands poised over her equipment pouches at her hips.

Sighing, Guy saw Lee glance at him, then down at his leg warmers, and back up again as if in a plea.

Guy shook his head, "Begin."

Lee went straight for him while Tenten jump backwards and to the right to flank Neji.

"**Konoha Senpuu!**"

**"Byakugan!"** Neji called out and, without even looking towards his attacker, palm slapped Lee's leg out of the way just in time to avoid being pummeled.

Using Lee's momentum, he followed up with a push to knock him off balance and away.

He jumped just in time to avoid Lee's sweep, pulled a kunai in mid twist, and deflected several shuriken that had launched themselves at an ever advancing tangent, circling counter clockwise.

Neji made everything look impossibly easy, dodging Lee's ferocious attacks that would create craters or destroy trees or boulders. Tenten's weapons were just as easily deflected or tossed back at her. She would dodge some, but Neji always predicted where she was about to launch herself and even when she feinted. She was almost always on the defensive.

The Hyuuga prodigy was fighting both opponents almost as if it was child's play.

Several minutes had passed and the Hyuga made it look almost comical, as if this was some sort of choreographed practice. In an obvious show of boredom, Neji countered each one of Lee's combos and then tripped, shoved, gripped the back of his spandex at the neck, and threw him back on the ground hard.

"Terrible," he called out just in time to see the drilling projectiles aimed at him.

Neji ducked, rolled, and snatched a kunai, deflected two shurikens that followed, and launched one back at Tenten.

"Aaah!" She jumped to the ground with her own star embedded in her forearm. Wincing, she took out the bloodied weapon and grabbed her gauze and bandages to fix herself.

"Tenten!" Lee whirlwind kicked at Neji, but the response seemed even slower then his retaliation against Tenten.

"Predictable," he scowled, dodging left then right, ducking and jabbing two finger's under Lee's leg behind the knee.

Lee howled, collapsing on the floor holding his leg.

Guy nodded, seeing the prodigy take out his students with undeniable precision.

Several more sebons and kunai launched themselves at Neji, but he deflected them easily, even going so far as grabbing a few before they hit the ground.

"Tenten, these are pointless," he intoned with a remarkable amount of amusement.

Releasing his bloodline limit, he saw the kunoichi prowl outside of his reach with a bo staff she summoned in her hands, her breathing slightly labored.

"You might as well surrender, Tenten. You know as well as I do you can't defeat me one on one." He said in the ever polite and assured tone.

"It's not over till I stop moving or sensei calls the fight, Neji-kun." she said defiantly, switching her grip on her staff. The brown eyed girl looked down at Lee who was still gripping his knee, but he gave just the faintest nod.

Tenten moved back away from her team mate and Neji just sauntered closer to her with his arms across his chest.

Hiashi watched the display and fought the mixed feelings that were in turmoil within him. Neji was the Hyuga pride in the Gentle Fist, showing no equal among those of his age group or even older. He had removed the supposed 'worst' Academy student, next to Naruto, in fighting ability without making any kind of visible effort and was now toying with the prodigy 'weapons mistress' that had labeled her one of Konoha's elite, and not just at her age. What he saw made him reflect on something he had never really paid attention to before until after the confrontation he had with the Hokage.

Neji was treating each one of his peers and sensei as Hiashi had treated not only the Hokage, but his peers as well. He was indifferent to their pride, their work because his was so much better then they were that he shouldn't have had to. Their efforts were dismissible and he took pride in letting him know that.

_If Neji is the example that the Hyuga are trying to achieve and have grown used to, then Sarutobi was correct in being worried_, he thought. _What have I been teaching my family?_

"Lets get this over with, Tenten." Neji called out when he noticed she had stopped moving and was settling into a more aggressive posture.

"Neji-kun, you may beat me, but I swear to Kami you _will_ respect me." She rolled the bo staff in her hands, around her body and over her head. Her skill, her speed, her precision was an art form in itself.

"You already have my respect, Tenten. There is no other female team mate I could ask for that is as good as you. Your efforts now are wasted if you think I could respect you anymore then what I do now." He offered the compliment simply, but with that smirk...that annoying, 'this is as good as you're going to get, so this is all I'm going to give you' half smile.

She would not accept that from the boy she loved. She would be recognized as someone who could affect him, affect his destiny. She could matter to him because she wanted to, she needed to. His path was her path and the journey would bring a peace to him he so desperately needed, but she had to hurt him first, break his perceptions that he held so close to his heart because it was the only answer he could come up with to find order in the chaos his family was so entrenched in.

"We'll see, Neji-kun." Tenten growled.

She lunged at him, the end of her bo staff digging low at his shins, his feet, then reversing her grip she swung in dizzying arcs and jabs at his head and body. He dodged gracefully, his hair flowing about him like a blur. His hands flicked off her attack with just enough energy to miss him by inches.

Her attacks sped up, pushing closer, getting more dangerous with her weapon. Determination and anger were starting to set in and the growing smile on his face let her know he knew it too.

In one of her mid spins, he pushed himself bodily, closing the distance so she was off balanced and her leverage was against her in mid twist. His gripped her staff with one hand, his right leg was tucked behind her left leg, his foot behind her own.

He had beaten her with just the position of stances, she was off centered and he was strongly grounded in a modified side horse.

They were so close, so intimately close that she could smell the slight perspiration on him, feel his breath out of his nose, see the individual strands of his beautiful dark hair fan across his mysterious Hyuga eyes.

Being this close and as perceptive as he was, the Hyuga prodigy saw it as he had always saw her desire for him in almost everything she did. Her large, determined brown eyes and her fine tanned skin returned his cool expression. One of her buns had come undone and Neji noticed with some degree of interest that her hair was past her shoulders and very pretty.

Yes, she desired him and wanted him. Tenten has skilled and she has talent, but she was still not worth the recognition of him, a Hyuga. It was his destiny to find someone of his own caliber to be his intended.

The Hyuga Main house member's would see to it.

"You loose," He said simply, pushing her staff to further the pressure of her left leg on his solid right.

Infuriated that he had dismissed her ability, her skill, her desire so easily, she decided she had one thing about herself she would make sure he would recognize.

The determination of a kunoichi of Konoha.

She stumbled, but as she fell she thrust her staff at his face and then feet. Startled a little, he jumped back scowling at her.

"You lost, this is not honorable!"

"In battle there is no points for making fools of your enemies! Until you have them down and killed they will not stop fighting! **_I_** will not stop fighting!" She came at him again, this time launching a flurry of kunai to low for him to grab, he jumped and activated his Byakugan.

"This is not a death match!"

"You will see me, Neji!"

Tenten pulled out a scroll, ran through out some hand signs and called out "**Dragon's Bite!**"

She flipped the scroll in a swirling cone patter and from a large puff of smoke, a large array of weapons attached to her arm appeared in the shape of a metallic dragons head with a gaping maw and thousands of assorted pointy 'teeth'.

The weapon's mistress lunged at him, but he dodged. The 'dragon's' impact tore a hole in the ground that was five feet deep and ten feet in diameter. Dust and debris covered the area, making it hard to breath let alone see.

"You're trying to kill me!" He shouted indignantly.

"I'm fighting you seriously!"

Tenten arched her dragon to him again, but he was prepared.

**"Kaiten!"**

The glowing chakra spin shredded her weapons to metallic slivers. Releasing the jutsu, she jumped back with an all to pleased smile on her face.

_Tenten wouldn't run_ he thought, just in time to look down and see a kunai with a paper tag on it.

_She put that there when I was in a spin moving to fast to see it!_

He jumped back, but still got hit by the shock wave from the explosive note. He rolled roughly a few times, and started to get up when he felt something grab his arm and his leg, using the momentum of the blast to throw Neji face first into the dirt.

_She purposely placed the note there to launch me in this direction! Tenten planned this from the beginning!_

"Ah!" Neji's turned his face just in time to see Lee was the one who had tackled him and now had him pinned with a kunai to his throat. He was still injured, but he didn't seem too phased with the pain at all.

Neji also realized that Lee had been overly dramatic about his injury to give Neji a false sense of being done. He was just biding his time on the outskirts of his vision. This was also set up from the beginning. He was superior to them in skill and ability, but they had out thought him as shinobi.

Tenten rushed in with her bo staff, pressing it against Neji's cheek just under his eye.

It was over.

"Yosh!" Guy called out, "You are beaten Neji-kun."

Neji's glower was absolutely savage.

"Well done, everyone," Hiashi was clapping softly, noticing that his nephew hiss something that sounded more like an impolite, "Get the," something, "off me."

Now more then ever Hiashi wondered where the true power of his clan lay. To have someone so young be able to utilize the 'Heavenly Spin' and to such an extent so accurately was a huge slap in the face for the Main house and a glowing mark for the Branch. Where had things gone so wrong on his side of the house that left such a huge gap in power between his daughter's and his brother's son? He certainly would have to look into this a bit more. Of course, there were other pressing matters that needed to be seen to.

When Neji's team mates offered to help him up, he slapped their hands away, even Tenten's. For this he received a scolding glare that he ignored.

"I will evaluate everyone and then you can have the rest of the day off," Their sensei called out, but noticed Neji was already walking away.

Guy was about to call out after him, but Hiashi stopped him with a raised hand. "Allow me to handle this, please."

Eyes closed and arms folded across his strong chest, Guy nodded, but not without saying in a very serious tone, "If you insist, Hiashi-sama, but I will say his attitude has been on an ever growing decline as of late. Something has been bothering him and it is not only affecting his participation within my team, but he has been overly hostile, rude, and very unyouthful. I have given him some lee way because I know he is frustrated with the status of missions I have denied him and his other team members, but this must stop. It will end soon because as long as I am the sensei he is the student."

"I understand, Guy-san." Hiashi nodded. The Lord Hyuga took special note that with all of Guy's very weird and less then normal personality quirks, he was not at all afraid of speaking his mind or standing for his position as a sensei.

He was not one of Konoha's best Jounin for nothing.

"When you done talking to him, please remind him that we are to report to the front gate at 8 am the day after tomorrow. We are to head off to Wave Country to assist Team 7."

"Oh?" Hiashi frowned a little. "I assume there has been some kind of call for help after all?"

"No, but the Hokage wishes to make use of the experience so our gennin can get outside the walls a bit. He mentioned about how important exposure to a new village's culture and personality is important for the young to understand outside of their own perception. Since their way has already been paid, why not make use of it?"

Guy gripped his fist and pinched his face with emotion, then shouted, "That's very YOUTHFUL of the Hokage!"

"I see," Hiashi kept his composure, but agreed never the less. "8 o'clock, I'll make sure Neji is at the front gates the day after tomorrow, Guy-san. Good day."

Hiashi gave a slight nod after Guy offered a perfect bow in return. The green spandexed sensei was off to check on his favorite student who had a slight limp, but assured him he was okay.

After praising the young clone look alike for doing his part to work as a team with Tenten and Lee's tearful acceptance of his sensei's praise, they were off in an embarrassing display of affection that was best ignored.

The Hyuga Lord was about to walk away when he saw Tenten still looking in the direction of Neji's departure. Her posture was still warrior proud and took no notice that she was still injured, but she had all the signs of being uncomfortable with her team mate's rude behavior.

"You are Tenten," He approached her from the side, looking at the same direction she was.

She turned her head to see that it was the Hyuga Lord himself that was addressing her. "Hai, Hyuga-sama," She bowed low, eyes closed and in deference.

"You showed great determination and skill against one of the Hyuga's best. That's very impressive."

"Arigato, Hiashi-sama." She straightened herself and looked him in the eye. "I will always do my best for my team and my sensei."

"Is that so?" Hiashi tilted his head at the pretty girl, seeing conviction in her expression and pride in her words. "Your family must be very proud of you."

"They are," She said simply, not really wishing to indulge anymore information about how her family views her.

"Are your parents shinobi that I may know, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Hiashi inquired lightly, wondering where this young kunoichi got her Will of Fire from.

If it was ever possible, she stood just a little taller. "My family own the weapons store The Cutting Leaf. They are merchants."

Hiashi's raised his eyes in acknowledgment. The Cutting Leaf was an upper middle class merchant store that sold some of the finest quality weapons for shinobi in the area. They were a little pricey, but no one could ever doubt the pure utility and durability of their products. None of their weapons were every flashy or shiny, overpriced or low quality. They provided for the sole purpose of keeping the Konoha shinobi properly equipped from scrolls and ink, projectile to staffs, ninjato to katana. One didn't pass by their store and not be impressed by their wares.

"I know of your family and of their store. We Hyuga's get most of our equipment there."

Tenten said nothing, just keeping her eyes on the Hyuga Lord calmly.

He liked her eyes. She may be of middle class and compared to most of the Hyuga main house, she was proud of her family but not arrogantly so.

"Should you not see to your wound, Tenten?" he asked curiously, noticing she had still not made any effort to see it looked at or mended other then the crude wrap she put on it during battle.

She looked down at her arm as if she had forgotten that she was ever wounded in the first place. "I'll be fine."

And that was that. It was already dismissed and Hiashi was indeed very impressed. This was not some fragile flower like Hinata, but a woman with pride and strength, determination and respect of herself and of her team. She may lack the demure touch or refined etiquette that most cultured women were graced with, but she was a warrior, a shinobi through and through.

Tenten reminded him of Neji's mother.

"I would like to see that it is properly treated, Tenten." Lord Hiashi reached into his robe top and pulled out a small card and pen. Scribbling on it, he handed it to her and she looked at it with polite curiosity. "Please come by my estate as soon as you can. This is an invitation at my personal request, so the guards will let you in. I'll have our medics look at it."

Tenten bowed, but replied, "That is very kind of you, Lord Hiashi, but I can not accept. I do not wish to take advantage of your hospitality or bother your staff with something so minor, especially when it was my own fault for getting injured."

"Your fault? How so?" He was now very curious of this humble young lady.

"Because I was not focused enough to properly defend myself, so it is my duty to not only make sure I am okay, but that it won't happen again." She turned her eyes up to Hiashi after she straightened her back, "I have fought your nephew many times, Hiashi-sama, and I know the way he thinks or plans his attack most of the time, but during this spar he was more determined then ever to put Lee and myself in our place. He had us outmatched and it was his greater skill and my lack of one that did this to me. I must get stronger and work harder so that I will not let him do that to me or my team mate again."

"But you beat him," he pointed out without malice. "You and Lee-san worked as a team against a much stronger opponent through coordinated effort and timing. In the end, it is the result that matters."

"Yes," Tenten agreed, but didn't all that happy with the outcome. "But at what cost?"

Hiashi said nothing, but watched her look past him as if thinking of something beyond the physical reality around her. "There are other shinobi out there that are stronger then all of us and I must protect myself and my team with my life. I wish to grow as strong and capable as the Legendary Sannin Senju Tsunade. That is my dream."

"You do know that even the Lady Tsunade had her share of failures?" Hiashi replied sagely.

Tenten blinked at him as if he had just said something blasphemous.

"Come to my home, Tenten, I will be more then happy to tell you about some of the Lady's Tsuande's accomplishments and failures that were not exactly written in the history books at the Academy." He offered, and could not help the look of temptation eating away at her.

She looked all but ready to jump at the invitation, but shook her head. "I can't. I need to prepare for tomorrows mission."

"Very well," He nodded and started towards the direction back to his home. "That is an open invitation to visit. Keep it in mind. Goodnight."

Tenten watched her Neji's uncle walk away with a sense of dread crawling over her spine. She understood more so now then ever why he was so uncomfortable with his clan. They were extremely good at getting involved in every single detail of one's life...even when he didn't want them to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, I KNOW there is going to be a lot of you out there still screaming Naru/Hina need more time or Who is Hinata's father!?**

**Trust me...trust me...It will all make sense when it happens. I do promise you will know within the next two chapters. Pinky swear!**

**Your Mistress.**


	21. Ch21 Requests From Others

Request From Others

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I promise we won't be too long!" Sakura called out to everyone, but noticed her shopping partner had strayed from her side. It didn't take long for the jade eyed cherry blossom to hear in the not so far distance, "I promise, Naruto-kun, if we find any ramen I'll get some for you."

"It doesn't have to any kind special, but if they have miso that would be great."

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata nodded and turned to go, but he gripped her arm.

"But, if they have a stand that is selling it fresh could you bring some?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun." She turned her body away, but he tugged again.

"Are you going to want some? You probably should get four bowls, you might want one if it's really good and I would hate to eat in front of you ..."

"Narutoooo!" Sakura growled, eyes ablaze with annoyance. "Stop holding Hinata up! We've got to get food for everyone, not just you!"

"Eh...oh...heh," Naruto ducked sheepishly, his hands rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

Hinata touched her fingers to her chin, her small lips turned up into a shy smile. "I should be going, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, but shot Sakura a squinty eyed, bottom lip thrusted scowl.

"Maybe you could buy her some spandex that doesn't bunch up," he muttered between the two of them.

Hinata giggled into her hands, lighting her eyes happily.

"What was that?!" Sakura rasped in her best banshee voice.

"Nothing," he announced innocently, then turned his dark ever blue eyes back to the pretty indigo'd hair girl who fidgeted in front him, absorbing all of his attention with a false poise she obviously was not used to.

"Do you have enough money?" His voice softened, taking her fingers that seemed to always gravitate in front of her mouth or chin as if she was trained to hide all of her timid feelings, her soft expressions of happiness and care.

She nodded, but she couldn't speak when he used that tone on her. She had become very used to the timbre, that all to knowing sound that was followed by the little signs her lavender eyes memorized since the first time at the pier.

He might have asked her something about money, she wasn't sure, but she knew that it had nothing to do with currency.

Her Naruto was asking her...

They watched the other close their eyes.

...in his own different, boyish Naruto way...

Hinata's porcelain chin lift to him, his strong thick hands found her waist at her coat and she gripped the black fabric of his shirt at the shoulders.

...to kiss her.

Their lips met for just a breath, for just enough time to feel their loving contact, the pleasant and enriching warmth of the other.

Hinata made a small sound when they touched, as if surrendering to him from the tips of her toes to her soul, to her heart and then with her voice. She swayed a little, but Naruto caught her before she buckled. Her lithe form always stumbled, always became overwhelmed when he generously touched her like this, when she accepted or allowed him to give any kind of affection.

Naruto never complained that she needed a minute or two to compose herself in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura would have said something else out of annoyance, but could not help but feel the growing pangs of jealously at the fact those two who found each other so joyously. She turned to look at Sasuke slouched against the wall of Tazuna's house and mentally whined. He was still grouchy and apathetic to the whole scene.

Doesn't he feel anything at all?

She wanted someone to miss her like that...kiss her like that...want her like that.

Sakura kicked a rock on the ground she knew was making fun at her.

"Stupid rock," She grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"N-Nar-ruto-kun," Hinata stuttered into his shirt, once she composed herself enough to talk.

"Hai, Hina-chan?"

"I...I...," _love you. I adore you. You define happiness for me. Please...please, keep let me keep these feelings for you always...You are my soul..._

"I know, Hina-chan. I know." He nuzzled the top of her feather soft bangs with his lips, talking into her forehead.

"You d-do?" She squeaked in alarm.

"Yeah," he pulled away from her and grinned, teeth and eyes glowing with their endearing moment. "You need to get going before Sakura bops me on the head!"

"O-oh...right." She deflated a little, but she knew she shouldn't be so unreasonable. Her Naruto-kun still made every point to express what she was thinking and feeling. She berated herself for being foolish for her to expect him to be able to read her mind. What she was experiencing with him now was more then she had ever had hoped for in her life. Hinata had hoped that it wouldn't take an unsurvivable experience like event for her to receive any kind of reciprocal emotional exchange.

She was very content with the way things were.

"Well now, this looks cozy."

Shade's looming shadow pulled both of them together as if they just had someone just walked over their graves. She had appeared from around the house with her horse tethered and saddled. His horseshoeless clomps announced that they were getting closer. The sorceress kept one hand on the reign of her hose as she circled the Konoha couple as if stalking prey. Loosening one hand on the grip of the reigns, she stood behind Naruto and purposely looked down at the Hyuga princess with a mischievous and mildly sinister grin.

Naruto turned his head to her and pulled Hinata just a little closer. The very competitive nature of her and the very large girth of the horse made both teens a little uneasy.

"I thought you weren't going to go to the market with them."

"I'm not," She tossed her long hair out of her face, "I've just come to reassure Hinata that I'll not be here to have my way with you while their gone." She continued to pace around both of them, smoothing off a speck of dust from Naruto's shirt and tucking one of the long locks of the fidgety lavender eyed girl's behind her ear.

"Pity. I think we could have had a lot of fun together." She lingered her gaze on Naruto enough to pull Hinata tighter to him...almost between them.

_Girls are scary_, he thought.

Hinata squirmed under the temptress playful tone and the gaze Shade gave. Her mismatched confident eyes appraised them again, her palm rested easily on her thinly veiled cocked hip.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke inquired cautiously, curiously.

"I've had Rhen stabled up here in the back for a while now. I need to make sure he gets to stretch his legs." She smoothed his long mane with her fingers. The horse craned his neck to her as if to say it annoyed him more then he enjoyed it.

She continued anyways.

"I...I've always liked horses," Hinata murmured quietly, peeking over Naruto's shoulder at the aquiline brown face and large brown eyes. "W-would...it be okay...well..." She tapped her fingers under her chin, but looked up at Shade for permission, "if I got Rhen-kun something?"

Shade stopped her stroking and noticed the less then subtle stare her horse was giving her. Rhen, still in his normal gelding illusion half turned to the succubus and mouthed the word, 'meat!'

"Would you be surprised to know that you could," She stroked the puffy cheeks and soft muzzle. "He loves apples and carrots-"

Rhen nipped her cheek with his lips and stomped.

Hinata blinked. She was sure she saw smoke come out of his nostrils.

"I mean," Shade exhaled grandly, as if she just remembered the punch line to a joke. "He actually is a little weird. He likes meat."

The genin sounded off a collective, "Meat?"

"Hm," Shade nodded, stroking the muzzle again now that he seemed more then willing to allow her to touch him.

"Okay..." Hinata peeked up at the horse that now loomed ever closer to her.

She wasn't sure why, but she was positive, absolutely sure that there was a much higher intelligence behind those fierce brown eyes. Even more so, she thought she saw his lips pull back in a very human like grin.

Giggling, she reached her hand out to him, but stopped when Rhen snorted at her, blowing her hair about her head.

"He's not exactly friendly," Shade warned, raising her hand to grip the reigns and pull his head away from the Hyuga girl before she got bit.

When he neighed, it sounded a lot like a human's sinister chuckle.

"I should be going." Shade stuffed her foot in a stirrup and grabbed onto the pommel, but paused before she leaped to take a seat, twisting her neck to Naruto. "Come with me. We can go to the beach they have near by."

Shade cocked her head to the side a little, her lovely hair fell slowly over one shoulder of her robe. She extended her hand invitingly. "Please?"

Naruto grinned nervously, but his hesitation encouraged her to include, "I won't bite."

"Don't you mean you _don't_ bite?" Sakura inquired nervously, a broken chuckle pushed past her lips.

The sorceress bubbled a laugh behind her fingers, "Oh, no, that would be lying. I mean I won't bite," she pressed her face flush against the flank of Rhen, looking adorable and innocent at the same time, "this time."

"Eh...heh...I think I'm going to stay here with Sasuke-teme and train...you, know...and, uhm...we need to keep an eye on Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna-oji-baka.

Shade shrugged her shoulder at him in a slight simper, but mounted the saddle to settle in.

"Maybe when I come back?" She offered, pulling Rhen around in a prance, kicking up small clods of dirt and grass.

"Sure," Naruto grinned, but turned his attention back to the princess who looked insecure in his arms. "Would you like to go walk on the beach later on tonight, Hina-chan?"

Hinata knew that was not what Shade had in mind. This point was punctuated more so by the smoldering, but expressionless glare she was giving Hinata that he could not see.

"I think we could all enjoy a nice walk on the beach, Naruto-kun. Don't you think, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan?"

"Hn," Sasuke kicked at the dirt, but nodded.

"That sounds wonderful!" Sakura gushed, glancing at Sasuke, then at herself. "I need to buy a swimsuit!"

_A swimsuit..._Hinata gulped, thinking of herself with Naruto at the beach. _Oh my._

"Great..." Shade barely got the word out of her mouth before she was off in a canter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Steaks, roasts, shoulder, hock, I don't care what that blueberried head girl brings me but it better be something that bleeds red or I'll eat you!"** Rhen growled as they picked up the pace to a slow gallop.

"You better be nice to her," Shade cooed next to his ear, as they headed towards Zabuza's hide out. "She's my rival. When I beat her, I want it to be complete and without any influence from you or anyone else. I want it to appear it was her idea when it happens."

"**Hmph! Like I could care about that,**" Rhen grumbled, **"But what about your old human who thinks you are being foolish about finding your soul mate?"**

Shade shook her head, pushing her locks of hair from her face. "What does he know about being a demon? He just needs to be there and do as I say."

Rhen's neighing chuckle was one of humor, **"Oh, I think I might grow to like you, little succubus. What will you do if he decides to cause you any trouble?"**

"What else is there to do? I'll make him a part of the undead that he's so fond of."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xyouln had separated himself from Lyseria and Haku after looking down a particularly nasty alley in the village market, saying the potential of the dead seemed particularly inviting there. To anyone who cared to take notice, Haku looked like the handmaiden to the much more regal Lyseria as they went to the post office to mail off the documents to Gato's expectant contractors. Everything was done in short order and Lyseria had most of the work needed after just an hour and a half or so. When they left the post office, it was no surprise that Xyouln was waiting outside and across the street with a very content grin on his face. There were dark stains on his hands and wrists. He had obviously been busy with whatever he had been working on...and bloody work it must have been.

Haku decided to be blissfully ignorant. This place wasn't near Zabuza-sama's hide out so he was in no danger. What happened here in this village was of no concern to him until Zabuza took over.

"Okay, we should have a stipend from a collection from several liquidable assets that could be received within the next couple of days, but to get such a large collection of funds in the form of cash would best be received under and account. We need to see about creating one through falsified names and documents. You can't use my my name or Zabuza's, obviously, so it may be a good idea to find some local civilians and have them accept a certain amount that is large enough to hold to be readily accessible when needed, but low enough to not draw interest from the banks monitoring systems. Now, we'll need at least thirty three and deposit a maximum of 90,000 ryos each to start ..." Lyseria prattled on about the strategy to help conceal, but collect the money in the way he requested.

Haku had reflected on what Zabuza had brought up in private right before they left to the village to mail off the powers of attorney.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback**

"Haku," He called from the side of his bed after drinking the foul smelling tea without complaint.

"Zabuza-sama?"

"I want you to see that our lady guest is properly taken care of and treated especially well while she's with us."

"Of course, Zabuza-sama." Haku replied easily. He had been doing just that without being told to.

"No," He turned meaningful eyes towards Haku. This was just a little out of character for his master so it took a moment for Haku to realized there was more then just simple courtesy to his words. "Like a man, Haku."

Haku's shook his head. "I don't understand what you mean, Zabuza-sama."

"She is a woman who is used to better things then what we have to offer and she may decide to trick us in ways that we are not familiar with when it comes to money and business. We need to have her on our side and we can't make it so as ninjas."

Haku considered his master's words. "What would you have me do, Zabuza-sama?"

"Seduce her, Haku." He said quietly, eyes narrowed suggestively.

Haku could only stare blankly. "Of course, Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza waited for some kind of response to this. When he didn't get one, he asked, "Do you know what to do, Haku?"

Haku tugged lightly at the edge of his yukata uncomfortably. "I believe I know how to do the actions of it, if that is what you mean, Zabuza-sama. I've never done anything like that before."

"There is more to it then the basics," he shrugged, but still kept his hallow stare at his young apprentice. "But, I think you should seek your own perceptions and your own devices for a resource then coming to me for answers. I am a ninja, body, heart, and soul. I know nothing of love or the acts of instilling it. You, on the other hand," the look he gave the black haired, brown eyed bow was one of genuine pride that made Haku's cheeks blush lightly, "are something else that was meant to give love and receive it. Yes, you are a killer in body and in ability, Haku, but that is something I took from you and made you what you are. Your heart, your mind, and your soul are something else, something completely different then what I am. That is good."

Haku wasn't sure how to take what his master told him. At first, he thought he was being scolded for his lack of killer instincts, but when he heard his master praise him for it he could not help but wonder why.

"You are confused." He wasn't asking.

Haku nodded.

"When I rule, Haku, not everyone will be like me. They also will have hearts that will be full of things like tenderness, gentleness, and humility. You have these things in abundance and I think it is best that I have someone like this at my side who understands it. I do not and don't care to."

Zabuza leaned forward from his pillow and narrowed his eyes at Haku, "Use it, nurture it, and train yourself in it like a weapon. Not everything can be settled with a blade at someone's neck. Use yourself as a tool, Haku, like I do. Your beauty, your innocence, and your body is a weapon. Use it for yourself and for me."

"Of course, Zabuza-sama."

**End Flashback**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Your Master and some of your friends are close,"** Rhen announced with a shake of his mane.

"Hmm," Shade nodded, considered how to prepare for her Master's disagreeable position with her choice in soul mates.

**"Do you want me to eat him?"** Rhen grinned eagerly.

"No," The sorceress rubbed his neck. "He is still my Master and I must respect him accordingly. However, I think that he may have to be relieved of that title for now. My goals for being here have just excluded him."

**"I see. For that other demon boy?"** He turned to her inquisitively.

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku called everyone to a stop when he heard the clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp of hooves heading their way.

A familiar figure appeared with a dark cloak, burgundy robes, and bandages over her eyes.

"Isn't this just an interesting coincidence?" Shade called out on top of Rhen, looking down at all the remembered faces she hasn't seen in a few days.

Lyseria shied towards Haku, clutching his arm nervously.

"It is good to see you, Shade-san," Haku smiled warmly at her return.

Xyouln kept his eyes on his apprentice on top of the nightmare, looking less then willing to give her a polite greeting. "I believe you have a report to give me, apprentice"

"I do, _Master_" She replied coolly, but not with the same deference he was used to. Extending her hand to Haku to help her off Rhen, she landed close to him, bracing herself with one hand on his shoulder.

Standing so close to him, she realized that he was really, really beautiful...of course, this kind of beauty was a little confusing considering he bridged between the line of masculine and feminine. Either way, did it matter?

Lyseria seemed to be lost without him, but that only goaded Shade to snake her fingers around him, pulling him almost close enough to catch his scent. "Thank you, Haku. You really are a gentleman."

When she kissed his cheek Haku blushed a rosy color to his fair skin.

Lyseria looked ready to whine, but Shade released him to her, as if granting the blond a boon of generosity.

The young accountant gripped his arm and slowly pulled him away from Shade as if she was just moments away from loosing him to her..

The elder necromancer cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hmmm. You really must have found your soul mate." Xyouln narrowed his one eye at her. "There is no other reason for you to show such disrespect towards me."

When she didn't say anything more, he said lightly, "You said you have a report."

"I have," She didn't offer any more then that, blatantly ignoring her 'master'. She turned her attention to the blond and the boy she was clinging too.

"I'm glad to see you are being useful, Haku," Shade complimented lightly, peeking over his shoulder to the fearful Lyseria.

"Lady Lyseria," She circled Haku, grazing her fingers over Haku's shoulder, then to Lyseria's robe, "You look very nice in this."

"Th-thank you." She mumbled, her fearful blue eyes on Shade.

Shade glanced between the two and smiled so wide her teeth showed, "Now isn't this lovely? How long?"

Haku turned his brown eyes towards Lyseria, understanding the implications Shade was asking about.

"She is a friend." he replied with a hint of warmth.

Shade noticed the slight stoop of the blond headed woman's shoulders against Haku and the look of hope in her frightful face.

"Does she know that?"

"Know what?" Haku turned to look at the Lyseria who now took to fidgeting against him.

Shade chuckled, putting her fingers to her lips.

"Oh, I'm sure you need to ask her, it's not my place." Shade taunted playfully, all but skipping at the nervous glances the blond haired accountant gave her.

"I think we need to stop this foolish adolescent banter and get back to why we are all here to begin with," Xyouln announced in a firm voice.

Catching everyone's attention with his curt tone, Shade stood before him with her hands on her hips. "Of course. Shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see," Zabuza drawled, his back propped up on several pillows.

Lyseria had finished explaining her plans to use some of the local civilians as account fronts to be used at Zabuza's discretion in return for a weekly kicker. She continued to say that this would be the most beneficial sort and long term, because everyone feared him, but if he was going to rule here he needed them to support him as well. If they were given a slight pay off in return for using their name then who would complain to something they were not even using but still getting paid for it.

The Nuke nin looked curiously at Shade and the different disposition she now had with her master. Whatever exposure she had with the Leaf nins made her more aloof to Xyouln's position over her. He _HAD_ to find out how that was possible and if he could trust her. If not, well, it would be a shame to waste someone of her talents.

At the moment, Shade had her hood over head and her bandages firmly in place over her eyes. Xyouln did not take his eye off of her, scowling in unmasked disappointment as one could with an eye patch.

"And what of the Konoha shinobi. Did you learn anything about them that may be of use to me?" Zabuza watched her with his keen senses.

"I have," She answered quietly, almost subdued by the glare her Master was giving her.

"I would like to hear it."

She opened her mouth and then closed it, wondering if she should say anything against the friendship she started to build with them and the cost of loosing it. What would she gain by betraying them? What would she gain by helping Zabuza and Haku and their silly plan to take over this beautiful place?

"They taught me a bit about chakra and something called a tree climbing exercise. I know that they seem to have some kind of royalty with them, a girl named Hinata."

"Royalty?" Zabuza tilted his head a little off the pillow, narrowing his eyes at the sorceress.

"Yes," Shade knew she was potentially putting the girl in trouble, but could also be protecting her if they knew she was a high profile target. "She can see things at a far distance with these silvery eyes without pupils. The veins around her face seem to grow thick and focus there as well."

"A Hyuga," Zabuza chuckled, closing his eyes and grinned under his mask. "So that's how they beat me. All we need now is an Uchiha and we'd be in business."

"Uchiha...Uchiha..." Shade rolled the name on her tongue. "The boy with a fan on the back of his shirt said something about that and his family being the best..."

"A Hyuga...an Uchiha," Zabuza covered his eyes with his hand, "You wouldn't have happened to know if the blond boy was a Senju, would you?"

Shade shook her head. "No, he said his name was Uzumaki, but...I do know he is special."

"How special?" Xyouln asked this time.

"My soul mate special." She glared at him, her voice frosty. "We are alike in power, in our souls. He is like me, a demon."

"Oh?" Zabuza squinted at her. "You mean he is as dangerous as a demon?"

"No," she taunted condescendingly, "like 'this' kind of demon."

Her raven wings flapped from her back and her fingernails became claw, fangs dragged across her bottom lip and her eyes held a much more sinister appearance.

Lyseria cringed into Haku, seeking shelter from the ominous power radiating from Shade.

"He is monster, a creature of power and deserving of respect." Her voice became deeper, womanly, and slightly possessive. She clutched her hands to her heart as her glowing eyes closed with elation and adoration to her words. "He is my future mate and I won't allow anyone to hurt him or his friends."

She pointedly curled her fingers in a fist at her side, the sharp nails scratching against the other in warning. "Is this understood?"

Zabuza received the threat curiously, considerately. "So if I do, you and I will become enemies?"

"I think what she means is that we can come to an understanding that will not have to involve Naruto and his friends and still help you reach your goals." Xyouln explained, putting his hand on Shade's shoulder.

She turned to say something, but his hand began to smoke with a black gaseous mist, buckling Shade to the floor with a gasp. Her form quickly returning to that of a teenage girl without wings or claws. Shade fumbled to get back to her feet, her limbs shaking at the painful submission her Master put her through with his magic.

Haku gripped her by the elbow and wrapped one of her arms around his neck. "Are you okay, Shade-san?"

Furious but admittedly subdued, she just nodded. She pressed most of her weight on Haku, glad that he didn't seem to mind in the least.

Zabuza watched them both, his mind turning over possibilities and strategies. "We may be able to come to some kind of agreement, but I do not like being threatened."

Xyouln bowed to him, his eyes glancing back to the girl who had now regained her human appearance. "I agree. I'll see to keeping my unwilling apprentice in line and that any more talk will be met with reminders of who she is with."

Shade's normally smart quips were not heard this time. She had been reminded of how quickly and how easily her master could subdue her in that form. She decided to think again on it later. Haku settled her into a more comfortable position against him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes scanning over her with sincere concern.

"I'll be fine," she looked away, frustrated that she had lost so easily when she was trying to make her point in front of people who could possibly care less about Naruto and her friends.

Haku leaned her against the bedroom wall and examined her with an expert eye. "You look like you'll be okay, but you should rest a little before you go back. I'm sure they'll get suspicious if you're not back soon."

Shade nodded, but her glare was steadily focused on Xyouln. If there was one man she knew she had to be wary was it was him. As much power as she held, she couldn't compete with someone who's specialty was to put her in her place. A silent feline growl rumbled in her throat.

"I wanted to commend you."

"For what?"

"Brace yourself."

"Hmm?"

Haku pulled a sleeve down from her neck to her shoulder to look at an angry red welt where Xyouln put his fingers. A small vial appeared in his hands and he began to methodically apply a liberal amount in small, gentle circles.

Shade winced, her body tensed, and her hand gripped his yukata at the front.

"It stings at first, but you should start to feel it numb after about a minute."

She nodded, eventually exhaling in a rush. Panting, she glanced at her shoulder as if it betrayed her. "What is that stuff?"

"It's an ointment. I figured you needed some after what happened."

"Oh," Shade ran her hand over her shoulder, rolled it a little, lifted her arm and noticed a significant amount of relief. "It really works. Thanks."

She pulled her sleeve up when she noticed Haku was staring at her with a weird mix of companionship and hope. "So you really found him, hmm? You found your soul mate? Your precious person?"

Shade returned the smile, unable to stop the warmth that Haku was pulling from her. "Yes, I have. He is the blonde boy ninja, Uzumaki Naruto."

Haku rolled the memory in his head and nodded. Moving his long black hair out of his face, his smiled grew so wide it reflected in his eyes. "Isn't it great? To have a precious person in your life to grow strong for? To feel their need and respect? To know that you can help them become better because of everything you do?"

She lifted her bandaged eyes to fully receive Haku's earnest and sincere childlike awe, his utter devotion to his words. She couldn't help but feel his selflessness and be humbled by it. "Haku..."

"I know I'm thankful for everyday that I'm alive because of Zabuza-sama. I can't see anything about myself or anything around me that he hasn't given me that I can't be less then completely grateful for. He is my master, my father, my brother, and the reason I am alive. I don't think I could ever do enough to repay him, Shade-san, but I would gladly give my life if he ever needed it. Does your Naruto-sama accept your feelings like Zabuza-sama has from me?"

Haku nudged himself closer to Shade, his hands taking her's with an eagerness, not even giving her the chance to answer. "He accepts you, yes? He tells you how much you mean to him? Does he look at you and all he sees is you when there is a problem that he can't figure out himself?"

Shade bit her lip, looking away at his expectations of her intended soul mate. "Not yet...no. He has someone else that he openly loves."

Haku frowned as if what she said really hurt him, that he was in pain for her unrequited feelings. "I see. Should I kill her for you?"

"No!" Shade almost shouted, but she did squeeze his hand to encourage her point, "I want him, but the girl, Hinata, openly adores him. A part of me wants to hurt her, hate her, but I can't. She is a very nice and gentle young princess that is worthy to be my rival." Shade looked away, almost embarrassed what she was about to say, "I kind of like her."

Haku looked down at their joined hands and traces his delicate fingers over her own. "I don't understand why you would want to share your precious person like that, Shade-san. If he is truly your soul mate, then he would want only you, right?

Shade shrugged her shoulder delicately. "You would do _'anything'_ for your precious person, right?"

Haku nodded slowly.

"I think I would even let them have any kind of love, even if it's not mine...If it makes them happy and makes me miserable, so be it. I think that is _'anything'_ to me."

The slight boy moved one of his long black locks of hair from his face, smiling his most agreeable and charming one ever, "You and I are a like, so I understand, Shade-san. Thank you for sharing this with me. I will think more about you and your precious person."

"Thank you, Haku."

"Of course."

Shade was able to stand up with his help, noticing all the while Lyseria was glancing at the two of them with guarded suspicion.

"Do you think they're almost done in there?" She gestured with her chin towards the nuke-nin and her Master.

Haku's eyes were still locked on Lyseria, and a shadow of uncertainty seem to keep him distracted from Shade's question.

"Haku?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry Shade-san. What was that?" He glanced back at her apologetically, his cheeks tinted with a slight blush.

"What's wrong?"

"It's...well...personal." He fidgeted with his locks of hair at his cheek, biting his lip much like a girl would.

Shade waited patiently, following his eyes to the troubled looking blond and then back to himself. "Oh? Girl problems?" She said with a hint of mischief.

Haku blushed a little more, nodding just the tiniest bit. "My master has tasked me with something I'm not exactly sure...well...uhm..."

"Like what?"

"Seduction," He said calmly, quietly under breath, but that same tone did not reflect in his face. "He wants me to seduce Lyseria-san and make her feel more...uhm...comfortable being here. I am to be her...well...gift for helping us. It will also help ensure she stays loyal to us, but...I'm afraid I've never done this before. I'm...uhm...not sure what to do or how to do it. Does that make any sense?"

Shade's predatory grin and salacious smile was all the answer he needed.

"Haku," She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning her head against his and tracing the tips of her fingers across his delicate cheek, "You do know I'm a succubus, right?"

Haku nodded slowly, feeling all the while more prey then friend.

"Lets just say you asking me if I know how to please someone in 'that' way is like asking a fish if it knows how to swim."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You know how to seduce? You've done it before?"

Shade pursed her lips, knowing he was asking the right questions and she really didn't have the right answer.

"It's a working progress," She admitted, "but I really think I have a knack in it. Let me help you and we'll see how we do, hmm?"

Haku appraised her offer and the more then confident way she accepted her own ability.

One thing he did know is she seemed to have more experience then he did at the moment. What would it hurt?

"I accept your help, Shade-senpai." he bowed to her, his dark hair framing the sides of his face. "Please help me and I promise to be a proper student to you."

Shade could barely hold in her giddy chuckle, the tips of her fingers tracing the outline of her lips at this remarkable boy's future in her hands. She had to admit that her current standing with Naruto was less the exemplary. She needed a show of progress in some form or fashion to boost her self esteem and this boy was just the proper turn she needed.

Glancing at Lyseria's frustrated gaze in their direction and the more then willing submission of Haku, Shade couldn't help but think how much easier did it get then this? Yes, she knew she was failing with Naruto, but maybe this was her own chance to see from an outsider's view of what else she could do and use two people who wanted each other. What better way to expand her perception of her failings?

Besides, Haku was one of the sweetest and charming boys she ever met, even if he was a little gender confused with his dress and demeanor. How could she ever tell him no?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the delay, everyone. I've been working with Lord of the Land of Fire on a few projects and one of them is the story The Bet. It's an offshoot of Shade with a Rosario + Vampire twist with his OC Ria Sakitan.**

**It is a completely different story and Shade is in her early thirties with no influence from this story at all. Also, it is for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!!  
**

**This story and that one is not related in anyway, so don't take it serious.**

**No, Shade will not become 'that' Shade in the story, so don't worry about it being some kind of spoiler.**

**If anyone knows about Lord of the Land of Fire he has some of the BEST Naruto stories out there, period.**

**Your Mistress.**


	22. Ch22 Be a Man, Be Shy, Be Angry

Tazuna and his crew were working double time. The orchestra of different machinery at work, men grunting or swearing with their efforts brought a huge smile to Naruto's face. The knuckle head could feel the sense of esprit de corps. He watched them work tirelessly, each person with just a little more sense of urgency and a little bit of paranoia. The word that Gato would make examples out of them was a message that many had heard and what they were doing now was an open invitation to put that warning to test.

This threat had lost some of its bite when another rumor got about that Gato had not been seen for a while and it was mainly due to the arrival of the Leaf Nins. Having some of them, even though they were kids, about levied some of their worries and brought them just a little more courage, a little more hope.

At least, that's what Naruto saw.

Sasuke sat on a stack of cement bags with his eyes scanning dully around the perimeter, flicking a kunai every now and then in the air and catching it blindly.

Inari was there with them, watching it all with his confused and annoyed disposition.

"They should be spending time with their family." he muttered under his breath.

"Hm?" Naruto turned to him.

"These workers," Inari complained, gesturing with both hands. "Gato's men could be at their homes, hurting their wives, their kids...why are they even here?"

"Because this is for their family as well as their neighbors, Inari." Naruto calmly replied, giving the boy a playful pat on his back.

Inari jumped out of the way of the affectionate gesture. "But what is it worth if you've got nothing to come home to?! What is it worth if...if you get hurt and your family has to see you get hurt...They're all stu-ow!"

Naruto thunked him on the head with a knock of his knuckles. "Stop being a gaki already!"

Sasuke stopped twirling his kunai and listened to them, more out of curiosity and a bit of annoyance.

"You hit me!"

"You deserved it!"

"How?! I just stating the obvious!" He whined, rubbing his head.

"Because your badmouthing their hard work and their bravery!"

"They're not being brave! They're-ow! Stop it already!"

Naruto thunked him again, "No! Not until you stop being a gaki and a baka!"

"I'm not! Don't you know that's how my dad died?!" Inari couldn't stop the tears as he rubbed his head, his little chest heaving behind his suspenders.

Naruto squat down in front of him, placing both hands on his shoulders to look him. "Yeah, I heard about your dad, Kaiza. He was a really brave man who loved you and the village, right?" He said gently.

Sniffling, he rubbed his eyes and just nodded.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Inari and explained in his most comforting, empathetic voice.

"I heard your dad did a lot of good things that put himself in danger for your village, for your people. He always pulled through, right?"

Inari nodded again, looking at Naruto's friendly blue eyes.

"Your dad was strong and brave, and he had one of the greatest spirits this village has ever seen. I have no doubt that those bastards that killed your dad hurt not only you, Inari, but everyone in this village. Your father carried more with his arms then he probably should, but he did it and you shouldn't hide from his memory, you should embrace it."

"B-but...he died. He got hurt really bad and he died!"

"Yes, he did." Naruto rubbed Inari's little shoulders, "But what would he say if he saw you just sitting here and not doing anything to help his people," Naruto tapped Inari on the chest with his finger, "your people?"

Inari dipped his head, the round white hat on his head hiding his face.

"What can I do? I'm just a boy. I can't even swim! I can't do any-ow! Stop it!"

"You CAN stop complaining!" He announced with a firm finger wagging at his little nose. "Do you think it helps everyone here to hear your whining or crying? They're scared, just like you and they're all grown men. Look."

Inari followed Naruto's finger and saw how accurate he was. One of the workers that had been hovering around the conversation was now talking to Tazuna about leaving.

Inari's lip caught between his teeth guiltily. "I didn't mean..."

"Yes, you did." Naruto interrupted gruffly, but changed his tone to that of a lecture. "Now are you going to be able to make up the lack of work that this man is going to put on the other workers? On your grandpa?"

Inari dug his toe into the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Naruto grumbled, "Do something...anything! Go hold him back, convince him to stay, or at least tell him you didn't mean it. Do something! It's better then just letting it happen."

"But...what if..."

"If you don't bring him back?"

Inari nodded, embarrassed.

"Hey, he may not come back, but you tried. You did something. You know in your heart," Inari looked into Naruto's eyes for the first time with just the beginning signs of hope, "and that is all that matters. Next time, you won't complain, but you'll cheer them on. You'll help them and make mistakes with them, but even then you'll get better! You'll make a bigger difference because you got smarter and you worked harder. That's what being an adult, a man is all about. Right?"

Inari rubbed his nose and nodded, looking at the man now starting to walk off after getting Tazuna's permission to leave. Other workers were looking at the straying bridge builder and becoming more and more enticed with the idea of following as well.

Inari's head popped up with some kind of epiphany and he dashed off to a cooler, filled a cup with water and raced back to the man just as he was about to exit the work site.

"Oji-san! You forgot to get your drink of water!" Inari thrust the cup at the worker's face, spilling a few drops on his boots.

"Hey, Inari-kun, I'm sorry but..."

"Can you help me get drinks for the other workers?" He pushed the cup of water practically up the laborers nose, trying to get him to accept the cup. The weathered man looked at the cup, then the path he was about to take home and then the workers who were watching him with mixed expressions.

Scratching his head and feeling just a little uncomfortable about denying Kaiza's adopted son his request, he looked back at the long distance it would take him to get off the bridge. "I don't know..."

"Please? For my dad?"

Had someone slapped the man across the face he would have felt the same sting. Looking into those pleading large brown eyes and with his small hand offering him the half empty cup of water, all he could do is tap his hard hat back in place and nod gruffly. "Alright, Inari-kun. For you and your dad."

The workers watching seemed to smile a little, straighten their backs a little more, and even thanked Inari with a little more ease when he also went around and offered them water.

Naruto leaned against the cement bags that Sasuke sat on and crossed his arms with a pleased grin. Inari dashed about with water filled cups, telling the men thank you. It was amazing how such a small task seem to produce such amazing results. After he was done getting water, he even went about doing small jobs like getting the smaller tools, passed messages, and throw out some trash.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke called out in his deep voice.

Naruto turned his head towards the Uchiha. "Yeah, teme?"

Sasuke flipped his kunai a couple of time before he answered, "You almost sounded like a leader there."

The blonde haired ninja just smiled, cheeks wide and whisker marks arched, "Thanks!"

"But you're still weak."

"Nani?! I can kick your ass!" Naruto jumped to his feet, brandishing his fist.

"Tch, with the help of your girlfriend maybe." Sasuke smirked, he knew exactly how to push Naruto's buttons.

"Leave Hinata out of this!"

Sasuke leveled his eyes on Naruto. "I wasn't talking about Hinata."

Naruto blinked at that. "Shade nee-chan?"

Sasuke nodded. He decided to bring up a point that he originally was going to avoid, but felt pity on the poor dobe. "You have a better chance with her then you do with Hinata. You do know she's a Hyuga, right?"

"Ehh," Naruto looked at Sasuke with a blank expression. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Tch," Sasuke just shook his head. "Don't you know anything about Clans?"

"They're just families, right?" Naruto scratched his head, looking thoughtful. "What's the big deal?"

"It's a big deal, Naruto." Sasuke put the kunai back in his pouch and stuffed his pockets with his hands. "Whatever time you're enjoying with her here very well could be your last. Make the most of it."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto looked more suspicious then angry. Anyone telling him something negative about him and his Hinata-chan was destined for trouble.

"You'll never get the approval of her family, especially her father." Sasuke offered mildly.

"But...Hinata likes me," Naruto inquired cautiously, "Isn't that all that matters?"

"Hn," Sasuke decided to look away for a moment, but answered after Naruto growled at Sasuke to tell him what he needed to know. "You know the Uchiha's were the greatest of all the Clan's in Konoha, right?"

"Whatever," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," Sasuke glared at him, "if a kunoichi of our clan came up to our father and requested to date an orphan she would get denied."

"What?!"

Sasuke nodded, but not with malice. "The Hyuga's were considered our rivals in clan status, dobe. I know for a fact if someone without a clan asked to date someone of my clan there would be problems, so I doubt there would be any difference for her family. If you don't believe me ask her."

Naruto grit his teeth, confused, "I still don't get it, Sasuke. Why would that have to do with anything?"

Sasuke slouched further under his collar. "I'll put it in simple terms you can understand, dobe: She's too good for you. Her family will think they're better then you and you're wasting their time as well as hers. In their eyes, you're garbage. If you can't help their Clan financially or offer something like a kekkei genkei then you'll only dilute their 'blood line', weaken them as a whole."

Naruto paled with that those words. Sasuke was a teme and a self appreciating jerk, but everything he told him lacked a hint of humor or intent to upset Naruto for the sake of being mean. Could he be telling the truth? He couldn't, could he? Could...could Hinata know something about this and she not tell him anything about it? She doesn't think he's garbage, right? Is it true that the moments they're sharing now was on borrowed time?

"If it means anything, Naruto...I hope I'm wrong." He offered in a soft voice that rarely anyone has ever heard from him. It was as close to sympathy he'd ever give anyone, especially Naruto.

Naruto barely heard him, just nodding the slightest bit as he stared beyond everything around him.

Could he loose his precious Hinata-chan so quickly after just finding her? A very dark, but very solid seed of doubt began to grow in his gut.

Looking down, he hoped it would be cleared up. He really, really hoped so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Four servings of Miso-ramen, please," Hinata asked the lady over the counter, but winced when she saw the prices of the food. It was at least three times the cost back in Konoha's market. She scanned the assortment of meats on display and tried to figure which would best suit Rhen's tastes. Hinata thought she should have asked for a little more information before she suggested it.

A long chain of sausages caught her attention and convinced herself that would be perfect to feed the gelding one at a time. She giggled into her fingers and asked the woman serving the soup for ten pieces. If he liked meat he would probably eat a lot...still, a horse that ate meat? How peculiar.

"Hinata-chan! Look! Look!" Sakura bounced up to her with a two piece pink swimsuit in her hands.

Hinata glanced at it from behind her bangs. It wasn't a modern piece or skimpy, but it did show a little bit of skin as well as being cute. Hinata couldn't see herself wearing anything so daring. She had also purchased one, but it was a basic black one piece that she wouldn't feel too uncomfortable being seen in front of anyone. However, if she was going to be with Naruto-kun...maybe even in the water...well...her and Naruto-kun...in the water...close together...

Her eyes got wide and her cheeks tinted a pretty rose color.

"Hinata-chan," Sakura's voice took on a teasing lilt, her eyebrows arching at her with a playful bounce, "are you thinking about Na-ru-to?"

The heiress covered her face, doing her best to hide her blush. "It-t...ano...j-just...Na-na-rut-t-t," she stammered behind her tapping fingers.

Sakura squealed, balling her fists and hooking her arms with Hinata's. "I'm really happy for you two...and jealous!"

She paid the lady when she was offered the bag with soup and sausages, quickly walking with the inquisitive Sakura.

"You have to tell me, is he a good kisser? Does he bother you at times about all his talk of being Hokage, training, or ramen?" Sakura prattled, pulling on the shorter dark haired girls sleeve when something caught her eye and she wanted her shopping buddy's opinion.

Hinata was tugged along impatiently against her will, but she didn't mind so much. It was nice to be out and with a girl who _wanted_ to spend time with her. Sakura, with all her negative remarks about her Naruto-kun had taken a slight change of heart. She was also on his team and had spent a lot of time with him so she figured it would be best to get along with her. Also, hearing she had absolutely no interest in him helped quell any fears of Naruto falling back to his old habits of fawning over the cherry blossom.

"He doesn't just talk about those th-things. It's whatever he likes and he asks me about my likes, but I won't say anything about Naruto-kun's kissing. That's personal." Hinata concluded politely, folding her hands primly in front of her with her eyes closed in a mildly scolding manner.

Sakura groaned in exasperation, complaining that Sasuke doesn't even look at her let alone want to hold her hand. She grumbled until she practically attacked some foot wear, showing them off to Hinata for inspection.

Hinata considered the pair of flip flops that Sakura wanted then pointed to a hat to match. "Green, it matches your eyes."

"Great! Thanks, Hinata-chan." Sakura bought the two pieces and stuffed the items in her bag.

Behind them, a group of men were lurking, following them just out of a normal person's senses.

Sakura and Hinata shared a quick look, but decided to not show any kind of intuition. Maybe their observers would leave without having to cause any problems...they hoped, at least.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" a big man with a knife approached them from the front, his eyes resting on the bags in front of the two girls. "Pink is not really my color, but I'm sure my girlfriend will like it."

"Yeah, heh," a fat greasy looking teen with a pipe resting on his shoulders came from behind. "We could sure use some money for food. We're starving." He patted his very round stomach for emphasis.

Sakura glared at them, but stiffly threw her shoulders back and proceeded to walk away. Hinata curled her shoulders inward, "We don't want any trouble. Please leave us alone."

They were about half way around the man in front of them, but another tall man with spiked hair and sword approached, closing off their escape. The people around them just seemed to disappear. Door slammed shut, windows closed, and the only sound that could be heard was the breaking waves in the not so far distance and the wind through the trees.

"Oh, isn't that sweet? She's scared of us," the fat teen with a pipe reached for Hinata's bags of food, but lost his spine when her lavender eyes glared with veins sprouting like roots. "I'm not scared, I'm shy!"

His hesitation was all she needed to put her bag on the ground and charge.

She tapped him three times against his side with blue flashes of chakra bursting into his thick body.

He grunted like a wounded mule, but swung his pipe at her wildly. She skipped away from him, bending in weird contortions and striking with palms and finger tips at his limbs and torso. Another man came at her from behind, arching his knife towards her neck, but she bowed her head before it reached her and cut the pipe wielding opponent. He made another sound like a wounded animal, blood flowed off a cut from his arm, but in his defense he also wacked the hell out of his unintended attacker across the face with his pipe, knocking him out.

Her attacker stunned, Hinata climbed on him in an amazing feat of agility, striking him on each side of his ears with her palms. The glow of chakra pushed into him so densely that it made his eyes glow momentarily. She jumped off of him just as he fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Using her momentum, she threw herself at the third thug, aiming a kick at his head, but he moved away in time and countered with a swipe.

Hinata deflected it with her Jyuuken blast, landing just a few feet away to give her a good offensive and defensive position. Hinata purposely put herself between Sakura, protecting her, but Sakura put her bags down as well and reached for a two kunai. "You picked on the wrong girls you big jerk! We're Konoha kunoichi!"

Their attacker seemed to consider her words, taking a few steps back...He didn't seem so confident about his position or his skill against someone who was much better at close combat them himself. He needed to tell his partners back at their hideout about these people.

Sakura noticed his faltering courage and made a few hand signs, **"Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Three Sakuras appeared and surrounded him, all with kunai in their hands. He looked at one and then another, startled that he was surrounded so quickly by some weird ninja jutsu that he had been warned of from many of his comrades.

The Sakura from behind him threw their kunai and he ducked when he heard their battle cry, but the other beside him charged swinging her kunai in a downward thrust.

He swung his sword across her torso, intending to cut her in half, but his sword went right through her...as if she wasn't even there.

An Illusion!

"Jyuuken!"

He had to only look down to see the pulses of blue chakra going through him from his back to chest, in a rapid zigzag from collar to abdomen. He coughed up a spattering of blood and fell on his face unconscious.

Hinata glanced around really quickly to see that there were no more attackers and eventually released her Byuakugan. "We are safe now, Sakura-san."

Sakura was not so silent in their victory. "Yatah! You did it! You did it! You were awesome, Hinata-chan!"

"I-I could not have taken him down without your help," she blushed humbly, tapping her fingers together, but allowing herself a small smile at her praise.

When the people who were hiding opened themselves from their domiciles, they were shocked to see the two girls were not only alright, but they had defeated the three bullies. That's when anyone and everyone came over and started to pillage their bodies.

Hinata and Sakura both gasped at the shameless theft.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura shrieked.

"They've been stealing from us for a year now!"

"We just want to get what we can to survive."

"They beat my oldest son and took the food he was bringing home."

The screams and complaints were lost for their focus on their task at hand.

Just as soon as the people came, they also disappeared. The three men lay on the ground with just their underwear on and everything else picked bare.

It was so quiet now.

Hinata and Sakura looked about them, wondering how things could return to normal so quickly after something so horrible just happened. This reminded Hinata that she needed to take in all this and much, much more to the Hokage when she got back. She still had her mission to do and it did not require her to be out shopping and enjoying her time with her Naruto-kun.

Taking their bags, the two girls quickly raced back to Tazuna's home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji had finished bathing and was sitting in his room with the lights out. His eyes closed, he sat meditating with just his robe on. It was all he could do right now to keep his demeanor in check.

He lost against_ them_.

He didn't need anyone pointing out why he lost, but he knew it was only a matter of time until...

Knock, knock, knock.

Neji signed inwardly. Straightening out his robe, it didn't surprise him to see Hanabi there.

"Otou-sama wishes to see you." She said in a soft voice. Her eyes looked up at him with a dark lock falling between them.

"Hai," was his only response as he closed the slide behind him and followed her.

Several branch members bowed to her respectfully as she passed, but looked at him out of the corner of their eye. He knew why. Everyone knew why.

When Hanabi knelt in front of a regular looking slide in the middle of the Main House compound, Neji followed suit.

A voice called out for them to enter before Hanabi could knock.

The room was sparse except for a few lanters hanging off the ceiling and a table in the middle. Behind that table sat Hyuga Hiashi, the Clan Head and his deceased father's brother.

Neji did a better job of schooling his scowl here then he did back at the training grounds.

They closed the slide behind them and bowed, both Hanabi and Neji. In the eyes of the Clan Head, they showed that they were both equals in their status before the Clan Head. His position was higher then even that of the Main Branch's normal status, thus deserving their deference.

"Take a seat," Hiashi called out after allowing them to recover, gesturing in front of the table.

Hanabi sat centered on the table with Neji off to her left. There was no doubt that this meeting was not for Hanabi's benefit, but the proper place for all branch members was to stand by the left of all main house.

"Why are you here, Neji?" Hiashi asked after a moments silence.

"You summoned me, Hiashi-sama," Neji replied quietly, lacking his normal superior tone.

"So it wasn't destiny?" Hiashi inquired, knowingly using Neji's normal complaint and receiving the reaction he expected.

Neji's eyes and lips twitched with barely concealed anger.

"I suppose it is, Hiashi-sama." Neji responded.

"Do you think I would have summoned you had you won your match against two normal shinobi who do not hold any significant rank status, any spectacular Clan status, or even particular standing within this village or anothers?"

Neji clenched his fist and closed his eyes. Scooting away from the table in front of him, he bowed his head low, placing his forehead against the floor. "I have shamed the Clan in my defeat. Please forgive me."

Hanabi glanced at Neji and then at her father, curious as to what his response will be.

"Do you know what was the most shameful thing you did above all in that match, Neji?"

"I lost, Hiashi-sama." he said into the floor, his posture still postrate.

"No," he said the word politely enough, but it held just the slightest hint of annoyance. "You didn't loose because of skill, because of ability, because of training. You had all the tools necessary to end the match as soon as it began. There wasn't a valid reason that I or anyone could offer you that could have helped you win that match. You said in the beginning that they were destined to loose against you. Is that correct?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

"And you also believe that it is destiny that brought you before me?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi exhaled slowly, preparing himself. "I am a little confused about your perception to destiny then, Neji. You believed you should have won your match against Lee and Tenten, but you lost. There, your prediction was incorrect. If your destiny would have brought you here because if you had won, then your prediction for destiny would have also failed you. You know as well as I do that had you beaten two average konoha gennins in a sparring match you wouldn't even be praised in passing. Instead, you are in my study with my daughter as a witness to your failing."

Neji could say nothing, but just hold his head against the floor and receive his scolding.

"Are you clairvoyant, Neji?"

"No, Hiashi-sama."

"Do you possess a kekkei genkai outside of the blessed Byuakugan that allows you to see into the future?"

"No, Hiashi-sama."

"Then why is it your answer to everything here focused on destiny?"

"Because..." Neji faltered, his voice cracking just the tiniest bit. "Because..."

Hanabi watched Neji struggle with his answer, saw his body tense up under the scrutiny of both main house members.

"We are waiting, Neji," Hiashi announced in his quiet, but authoritive voice.

"Because," Neji raised his head and faced Hiashi with an accusing glare that was normally punished immediately upon using on a main house member, let alone the Clan Head. "By the choices that were made at my father's birth and the birth of his children and yours, we have our places set in the Hyuga Clan that can not be altered no matter what we do."

Hanabi frowned at the very improper subject and tone Neji was calling out to her father, the Clan Head.

With a yell that seemed to erupt from Neji's soul, he confessed something that had been kept quiet in the Hyuga compound with every effort and demand that promised immediate pain and possible death of it's mention.

**"You also have Hinata, my half sister, live among your house, treated like your daughter when we are both from the same father!"**

**"Pain!"** Hanabi shouted, her hand posed in front of her with the proper seal.

"Aaaaaaaargh!" Neji grabbed at his head, the caged bird seal glowing a bright green on his forehead. His body spasmed on the floor like a fish out of water.

"Release him, Hanabi," Hiashi demanded.

"But, Otou-sama, he just said Kaa-sama..." she looked at him in slight confusion, and in unrestrained anger.

"Now, Hanabi."

"Hai, Otou-sama." Hanabi released the sign and Neji fell to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

Panting with residual agony, he still held his hands to his head. His eyes were half lidded and his breathing labored to recover.

"Neji, there are things, painful things that I am about to tell you that must not be mentioned again. However, we can not discuss them here. You may have already compromised an already delicate subject with your outburst. When you are ready, stand up and we will proceed somewhere else." Hiashi sighed warily, starting to show the signs of his burden as Clan Head.

Flopping himself over onto his belly, he struggled to get to his knees, but he made a valiant attempt for the sake of some kind of closure to this tormenting question that had plagued him for years.

Why was Hinata allowed to be in the Main house when he was the son of the same father?

At least, that was the rumor that he knew and one that many had heard after his father's passing to save Konoha from another attack from Kumo.

There was never an answer to this question, but he was sure Hiashi was about to explain everything in more detail about his father, Hizashi, and the night in question with Hinata's mother, Hatsumi.

Still, the possibility that the answer was only minutes away was enough for Neji to give his best effort to get up and find out.

"Can you walk?" Hiashi rose gracefully to his feet, watching his nephew sway unsteadily.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." He stumbled slightly, but caught himself.

"Hanabi, help him."

She frowned up at her father in slight confusion. "Otou-sama? He was punished correctly in accordance to our customs. He should have to walk on his own strength and if he falls so be it."

Hiashi frowned at her, "You are right, but 'I' asked you to help him, so now you are being insubordinate. Should we punish you in accordance to our custom for not listening to me?"

Hanabi paled, shaking her head. "I apologize, Otou-sama. I will do as you ask."

Taking Neji's hand and placing it over her shoulder, they followed her father outside of his room and into the back confines of the compound where discussions of the past and potential future were about to take place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Ch23 A Clan's Shame

Neji was made to sit against a wall in contemplative silence. He was in a room in the relatively unused south wing of the compound. Most of these rooms were empty, used for guests or reserved for the future generation of the Hyuuga Clan's main branch. One day some of these rooms might belong to Hanabi and Hinata's children.

For right now this one belonged to Neji. _Just as if I were truly a son of the main branch, _he thought bitterly.

The room was sparse with a dresser, futon, lamp, and a wide window that allowed a view of the garden in the center of the compound. Flowers surrounded a koi lake that had small wooden benches where one might meditate while enjoying the view and the sweet fragrance of the flowers. It was so idyllic and civilized; it was a good example of the face his clan displayed to the world. In his mind the emptiness within represented the _real _Hyuuga clan.

Hanabi watched Hiashi examine Neji with an unusual tenderness. He rarely treated anyone so gently, including his own daughters. Even the patient was a little uncomfortable with the way his uncle was looking him over with the Byakugan, poking a tenketsu point here and there around his neck and forehead to relieve the pressure he could see building up.

"Are you better?" Hiashi asked as he stepped back, giving the young man some space.

Hanabi looked particularly curious as to her father's behavior.

Neji closed his eyes and nodded, pulling himself back up to his feet.

"I can serve again, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi decided to break a bit with his usual formality. He sat himself down on the floor and with a gesture of his hands, motioned for the other two to do the same. He closed his eyes as if meditating.

Glancing at each other, knowing that this would put them, temporarily, on an equal footing, Neji hesitated till he was sure Hanabi would sit first. Once he saw her sit down in a proper kneeling position, he did the same. They both looked uncomfortable.

There was prolonged silence as they waited for Hiashi to speak, but it was Hanabi who first broke the silence, "Otou-sama."

"Yes, Hanabi?" Hiashi answered with his eyes still closed.

"Is it true? Is Hinata nee-san...not my sister?"

Hiashi's fingers tightened ever so slightly on the fabric of his robes, his face barely keeping the normal calm that was expected of his station. Old emotions, powerful and corrosive feelings that he had kept buried all these years were beginning to resurface. He did not like being forced to recall those painful truths.

He slowly opened his eyes to look at his youngest daughter. "I honestly don't know, Hanabi."

Neji and Hanabi shared a look and it was Hanabi who asked what was obviously on both of their minds. "How could you not know, Otou-sama? Did kousan dishonor her vows as a wife?"

Hiashi exhaled a sharp breath, how he hated having to answer such a question! "We are not certain," he said maintaining his regal air despite his inner turmoil. "However there was a great deal of speculation and rumor following a certain night."

"The night my mother was killed," Neji hissed, catching both Hiashi and Hanabi's notice. He lowered his eyes in apology, but Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, Kenjura's death was the final breaking point between our two families, Neji. But it was my wife, who brought shame to not only you and I, but to Hinata as well. Hatsumi, my wife," Hiashi's voice held the slightest quiver, "Felt a deep, personal regret for her death. So much so that rumors began to spread."

Hiashi needed a moment to collect himself. Closing his large Hyuga eyes, he inhaled and exhaled in a calming meditation.

"What sort of rumors, Otou-sama?" Hanabi asked, her father looked to be losing some of the iron control he and his clan were so famous for. She was feeling more and more fearful about what the cause could be.

"On the night of my mother's death," after his earlier outburst Neji no longer had any qualms about speaking the truth. Even if it was only a rumor he was certain it was the truth. He looked directly and unflinchingly at Hanabi. "Your mother came to my father's room and comforted him as a wife would a husband."

Hanabi's hand were already formed to activate his seal when she shot him a furious glare, but her father slapped his hand over hers before she could activate it.

"That's enough, Hanabi." Hiashi said sharply.

She stared at him, he was acting as though _she _were in the wrong. "B-but he-he called Kasaan a… a whore!" Hanabi was so flustered she not only stuttered but she tripped trying to get on her feet. She would have attacked her cousin then and there except for a warning look from her father.

Neji was completely unapologetic in his words and looked at Hiashi squarely in the eye.

"Unfortunately, Hanabi, Neji is stating nothing more then what all the Main and Cadet branch members, including myself, have wondered about since that night."

"B-but everyone spoke so highly of mother! She was gentle and sweet, loving and kind! She was honorable and...and..." His youngest daughter started to hyperventilate.

Hanabi was horrified when she couldn't keep the tears from forming, she was breaking all the rules her father had drilled into her. No matter what a Hyuuga had to maintain a dignified and calm appearance, and now here she was beginning to weep right before his eyes! Neji looked away at the shameful display, to save her honor it was better to pretend not to see it.

The Clan Head of the Hyuga just watched her. "Your mother was all those things, Hanabi, but Kenjura's death poisoned her heart."

Big watery Hyuuga eyes looked at her father as she eventually recovered enough to wipe the tears away and regain a semblance of calm.

"Neji," Hiashi turned to the young prodigy, "Your mother was a great and proud woman. I knew her from the time she was a child. She was one of the best the ANBU Konoha ever produced. Willful, spiteful, and deadly, she was actually removed from the Hyuuga compound for her own safety."

Neji's eyes soften, his lips turned into a sad frown at the mere mention of the woman who birthed him and loved him.

"She was an ANBU captain and assisted the Fourth Hokage on several missions that appeared almost suicidal, but she surpassed all expectations on each and everyone one of them. It was often said she attacked her missions with such zeal because all that awaited her back here was servitude to the Main Branch."

Hiashi sighed, his heart aching at the memory of the proud Hyuuga.

"Your father, my brother, Hizashi was also a member of the ANBU," Hiashi was speaking with rare feeling. "That is where your mother and my brother met, Neji. Since she had seniority, he was placed beneath her and was expected to follow her lead. And he did… for awhile."

Neji narrowed his eyes at the change in tone. "What do you mean, Hiashi-sama? You are saying my father was insubordinate?"

A small smile unconsciously creased his lips. "Oh, something like that."

Eager to hear more of his story, Hanabi and Neji edged closer and seemed to draw upon the seldom heard invitation in Hiashi's earnest tone. "Your father was like your mother, gifted beyond his years and he often challenged her whenever circumstances allowed. He would defeat her, due mainly to his logical and more patient nature. Your mother hated him for that."

Neji shook his head. His mother hating his father? His father challenging and actually fighting his mother? He just couldn't imagine it.

"She was so passionate, so proud that she would taunt him, degrade him by calling him the 'Main House Dog' or 'Willing Slave to the House of Fat Masters.'"

Neji blinked. He had never heard about that either.

"Was she punished?" Hanabi asked curiously.

Neji turned angry eyes to Hanabi and she in turn turned cold superior ones to him. Even now, listening to this story about people long gone she was still worried about the honor and dignity of the Main Branch. There it was, that invisible line that separated them. Hiashi noticed and it brought a pain to his heart that he knew he was greatly responsible for.

"Yes," he said and also noticed how Neji's fist clenched and Hanabi just nodded, taking it for granted. "But, that was why she was sent to the ANBU, because her pride wouldn't allow her to bow to anyone, except to the Yondaime Hokage who she greatly admired. Eventually the caged bird seal would have been the death of her. She had it used on her at least three times in front of me. Had she remained in the compound she would certainly have been killed, she would not properly address a Hyuuga Main house member and was always speaking her mind regardless of who was present."

Neji gritted his teeth and looked ready to growl, but Hiashi put a calming hand on his shoulder. "It is for that reason she was sent to ANBU, to protect her and give her the chance to serve the people of Konoha. Her courage and skill brought great honor to our Clan. I think you are a lot like her, Neji. I know your father thought so. Still, it was an odd challenge your mother had for your father that started their path as husband and wife."

Hiashi smoothed his sleeves and took their impatient looks with a small smile. "Kenjura used to duel Hizashi for the sake of showing him that he was her subordinate, but it would almost always backfire. He would politely retort, after he beat her, that while he remained subordinate to her he would never let her get the better of him."

"She did not like hearing that so she challenged him almost daily. During one of their duals someone, Kakashi I believe, made a comment that whoever the loser was should have to buy dinner for the other," Hiashi took in Neji's slightly confused look. "As in a date." He clarified.

Neji blushed, he'd never heard just how his mother and father had been brought together.

"They took their positions in a small circle surrounded by other ANBU. When someone announced to begin, it was your father who bowed to your mother, conceding and forfeiting the match."

Neji frowned. "Why would he do that? According to you he usually won."

"That's true Neji, but it was not his ability that made him give the match up, but his honor."

"How...?"

"He said, 'I could not possibly allow myself to challenge Kenjura to such a match, when it would be the greatest honor of any man, especially my own, to be lucky enough to share such a special meal with such a lovely and beautiful woman."

Neji fidgeted with the sleeves of his robes as he looked away. Hanabi looked up at Hiashi uncomfortably, hearing him utter something of a romantic nature, even in third person, seemed unnatural and rather creepy.

"She replied, 'Your flattery won't work on me. You know I am not a soft woman, I am hard and I am blunt. I am proud and I will most definitely not bend before you. So why would you say these things to me?'"

Neji's chest seemed to expand in pride at the hearing of his mother's defiance.

"His response was," Hiashi had to smooth his hand over his mouth to hide the growing turn of his lips. "It is because you are blunt, because you are proud that I think you are lovely, that I think you are beautiful. You see, compared to you I am a coward and I admire your unbending will. You speak your mind and face the consequences, while I hide behind my duty and submit because I am afraid. I am truly enthralled with you and I have come to cherish my time with you." Hiashi covered his heart and bowed his head, acting as his brother had so long ago. "I love you Kenjura."

The two young Hyuuga stared at him, unable to believe Hiashi in such a ridiculous pose.

"Not too long after that your mother and father were married." He pointedly looked at Neji. "You were born a year later."

The young Hyuuga nodded proudly. He could feel of his mother's and father's souls stirring within him.

"Otou-sama," Hanabi interjected, "What does this have to do with Kaasan and Hizashi-san?"

"When your mother was pregnant with Neji," Hiashi began, "She was forced to return to the Hyuuga compound. Upon your birth Neji she suffered a few complications that kept her bedridden and eventually left her barely able to walk. She was at her weakest and vulnerable to the Main house member's hard handed ways and expectations. This still did not stop her from speaking her mind or raising her chin to them. Your family members of the Cadet Branch, especially your father, did all they could to shield her from those eager to correct her. For your sake and those who protected her, she held her tongue as best she could, but that did not stop her from speaking her mind. She at least tried to reign herself in, until one of the Main House Elders demanded that your father go on a long patrol."

Hiashi exhaled as he relived the very memory and the ones that followed it. Neji held the Clan Head in a fixed gaze, the words he spoke now were those that created the perception of his destiny, his very gospel.

"Your father asked me, as his brother, to watch over your mother and you while he did as he was told. He knew my house was planning something and he was more afraid of what they would do to your mother, then what they would do to you. He had every right to be worried. Hatsumi was there next to me when I promised him I would protect you both. It was a promise I was not able to keep."

Hiashi's looked up to the ceiling, trying to fight whatever ghosts were still haunting him, trying to look into the past. He longed to see the faces of his wife, his brother, and his brother's wife.

"You were still far too young to get the caged bird seal, but Hatsumi was adamant that you not receive it. As soon as your father left, all hell broke loose. The Elders made a point to snipe at her till she verbally retaliated. They taunted her, teased her about having you fetch their slippers and about making you and every child she would produce a common house servant suited only to take out trash and be their loyal dogs. They knew exactly how to provoke her and did so mercilessly. She deliberately turned her back on them, and started to walk away without asking their permission. It was a deep and severe insult, and one she knew they would not forgive."

A lone tear fell down Hiashi's cheek.

"Hatsumi picked you up from the floor when your mother fell. Even in pain she turned towards the Elders and tried to defy them and the pain of the seal. I don't have to tell you what a feat that was in and of itself. You would know more then I would what it would require."

Neji nodded solemnly.

"My wife begged me to stop it, and I did try, but I was not strong enough. The elders were furious at her open insult and refused to end the jutsu until she begged them for forgiveness. They wanted to hear her beg, see her humbled, but even as the seal was killing her she denied them that satisfaction." Hiashi shook his head again as he could her pained cries and whimpers echo in his soul. "I did my best, calling for mercy on her behalf. But they ignored me, and I did not have the courage to physically attack them."

Neji held his breath as he listened to every word that came out Hiashi's lips.

His eyes and his tone reflected a moment of respectful awe and painful loss. His voice was of a pride of a Hyuuga who recognized that of a superior when he spoke of one. "Your mother, with the seal still active on her, jumped to her feet, screaming and charged him. You should have seen her hands glowing, her eyes fierce with the Byakugan. She danced as she attacked them, trading blows with them with so such precision and speed they had to interrupt the seal or be killed. It was a fleeting moment, but I saw your mother victorious, she had finally beaten them, the strongest and most revered of the Main Branch. Panting and shaking in pain she was bleeding from her mouth and ears. Her body was already weak from birthing you, her brain hemorrhaged from the extended seal activation and she still beat five masters of the Gentle Fist. If there was ever an ANBU member destined for greatness it was your mother, Neji. But, there was still enough breath in one of them to use it to kill her. It was a cowardly shameful act, one that denied not only the clan but the village a great ninja. But he could not forgive having been defeated by an inferior cadet Branch member. He activated the seal and she gave a last cry of pain before falling to the floor."

Hiashi choked on the memory, but caught himself before he could lose control.

"My Ka-san," Neji's words trembled through his numb lips. "She was strong." He said proudly.

"Very much so." Hiashi agreed.

"The death of a branch member was not something that could be hidden, especially not when she was an ANBU captain. When it came time to report it to the Hokage, the Elders used me as a witness to say she had attacked them."

Neji eyes shot open as if to dare Hiashi to say he hadn't defended his mother.

"I did say she attacked them, but only after she was provoked, Neji." The boy was relieved to see that Hiashi had at least defended his mother. "Since it was on Clan property, the Hokage had no real say in the matter. Each Clan has sovereignty on its own lands that exceeds the laws of Konoha, so it was a matter as what 'I', as the Head, would allow."

"What did you do, Otou-sama?" Hanabi asked, seemingly more concerned for the consequences of a Main House Elders.

"For the life of me, I wish I had done things a little differently, Hanabi, Neji." He looked at each of them in the eye, his expression of someone who had seen too much in his time. "The Elders were in an uproar that a Cadet branch member challenged the Main House and threatened retaliation upon the Cadet branch for your mother's actions. The cadet branch seemed equally ready to avenge what they saw as the murder of their finest member. I was able to calm the situation by saying I would not press charges on the Elders as long as the Main House were restricted to using the seal only when threatened by a Cadet Branch Member."

"That's it?" Neji stood up and looked down at Hiashi, his fists clenching and opening.

Hiashi watched the young prodigy stand and gestured for him to sit. "That measure still stands, young man. Do you wish to test me on it?"

Hissing in impotence, Neji did as instructed.

Hiashi continued.

"It was the worst thing I could have done. I not only let them get away with murder but it gave the elders the feeling they had that much more control over the Cadet branch. In the end they got exactly what they wanted. I take full responsibility for my actions that day, just as I also accept the repercussions of those decisions."

"What happened?" Hanabi asked.

"Neji's father went into a deep depression when he returned, when we buried her. He would not eat, he would not sleep. He rested next to her burial mound, openly weeping and crying without shame, without care as to what other Hyuuga said or did. Hatsumi was so ashamed of my decision and the actions of the Main house that she shunned me, us, and openly stood next to your father to support him in his time of weakness."

Hiashi scratched at his head with both hands, the memories causing him physical pain. "It was just a night before that incident my wife and I shared a bed, but just a day after your mother's death I had not touched Hatsumi before I left on a delegation that would be all of three days."

"What did Hatsumi do, Otou-sama," Hanabi spoke with a slight frown.

"You will address her properly, Hanabi," Hiashi growled, flashing the Byakugan to his daughter who so openly called her mother by her name instead of by title. "You are not above being punished by me. I do not mind having this discussion informally, but you will speak of her with respect. She was a good woman, no matter what the truth was."

Hanabi schooled her expression, careful to reveal nothing as she continued to listen.

"Otou-sama, as Hyuuga, we are taught that our emotions are a weakness that show others openings that can be used against us."

Hiashi nodded, knowing the teachings his daughter and every other Hyuuga were indoctrinated in. Those who expressed emotion were easy targets. The signs all three of them had shown today were the equivalent of a breakdown to most Hyuuga. That was a reason he had chosen an empty room in the south wing in which to have this discussion.

"That is true, Hanabi, but even we Hyuuga remain human," he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly through his nose. "It is rare, but there _are_ some who can express their feelings and still maintain their dignity. Your mother and your parents," he turned to Neji, "were such people. I… I was not. It was for this reasons I feel I lost my wife," he turned to Hanabi, "your mother to your father, Neji."

Neji swallowed hard, unsure how to take such blunt confirmation of what he had always believed to be true. "But, you said you didn't know."

"True, but what could anyone else believe? She had not left your father's side while he was in mourning and when I returned I found rumors from both Main and Cadet branch members that Hatsumi did not leave your father's room, even to eat."

The silence that followed was stifling.

"That still doesn't prove anything," Hanabi called out defensively.

Hiashi closed his eyes and nodded. "True, however when I came back it was the first piece of news I was greeted with. I personally went to see with my own eyes. I broke into Hizashi's room and he was sitting up with only a towel on with a look on his face as if he had been training and exhausted. Hatsumi was in his bathroom taking a bath, but ran into the room when she heard me come in. When I asked her to explain herself, all she told me was, 'I offered your brother myself in his wife's place since it was my husband and the family he supports who did nothing to prevent his loss.'"

Hiashi put his fist to his mouth, biting his knuckle to keep from roaring, to keep from expressing the utter rage he was feeling and unleashing it on anyone, on anything.

Neji also looked to be suffering from this testimony, his fingers gripping the fabric of his robe on his thighs.

Hanabi looked down in shame, in embarrassment.

"I was angry and asked her if anything had happened between them that I should be concerned about. Her answer was to ask me if I trusted her and loved her as a husband should love his wife. I just asked her again if there was anything that I should be concerned with and reminded her that her reputation and my own would be in terrible jeopardy. Her response was that she did whatever Hizashi had asked of her and that if I wished to learn anything more I would have to treat her like a cadet branch member. And that if I did so she would no longer consider herself to be my wife."

Hiashi's straight backed posture broke and for a good moment, he looked like the dejected husband, a cuckold. The lost man to a woman who he loved but did not want him.

"I loved her and I loved my brother. For their sakes I made no further inquiries. I accepted her back into my bed and ignored the rumors. I continued to treat Hatsumi as my beloved and tried to put the whole matter behind us. Kami would not have it though, two weeks later we were told of Hatsumi's pregnancy with Hinata."

Hanabi rubbed at her eyes, her hair falling over her face to shield everyone from her pain.

"My Otou-san always told me to protect Hinata like family," Neji called out in a monotone, obviously uncomfortable with the memory. "He always made a point to sound possessive of her. He was careful of her feelings, and always encouraging her to smile and laugh. When no one was looking he would hold her hand and and talk to her the same way he wold to me, like she was a daughter instead of a niece of the Main branch," Neji recalled. "I always had this feeling that there was something about the relationship that I did not understand. "

Hiashi nodded. "I also noticed it, I could not help but wonder, but I always thought it best to leave things as they were."

"Otou-sama?" Hanabi looked blankly at her father.

He turned to her and said, "After the first few years of your sister's birth, I had a monumental task of keeping the Elders at bay. They wanted to have her branded with the caged bird seal, but it was your mother who put a quick end to that. She demanded that any child that was born of her was to be a Main House member, or if her daughter was to be branded then so would she. To do that would require the marriage be voided and any child after her be branded as well, thus nullifying Hanabi as a potential heir and breaking the sacred law of matrimony from one Hyuuga to another."

Hiashi spoke with passion at this. "That was unthinkable. I may not be a man of great passions, but I do believe in honoring my vows. Even if her behavior had been questionable she remained my wife and I loved her."

He pushed that stray lock of hair from Hanabi's face, "I took special measures to ensure the Elders were happy and the circumstances of your birth unquestionable. Your mother was on a twenty four hour guard, restricted to the compound, and I was to bed her twice a day till she was pregnant. Your father," he turned to Neji, "Was sent on a mission to the front against Kumo. He was not permitted to return until after she was confirmed pregnant with hanabi." He turned back to his daughter. "She was only allowed to stay on the compound and see no one else except for myself and Hinata for almost the whole of a year. I knew she was miserable, but it was for the sake of the Clan and for your future that I will make you surpass your sister and become the next Clan Head."

Hanabi nodded once, "Hai."

"Hiashi-sama," Neji called. "May I ask you something that has bothered me for the longest time?"

"Yes, Neji." Hiashi said wearily. Recalling the events of the past had taken a toll. " Ask what ever you want. I have already told you some very destructive truths and I know you will not share them with anyone else. I know you will keep all this a secret."

"Even from Hinata?' Neji asked.

Hiashi nodded. "When the time comes I will reveal the truth to her. Ask your question."

Neji nodded. "When the Elder's suggested you exchange places with my otou-san, because of the murdered Kumo-nin attempting to kidnap Hinata-sama," Neji's face flushed an ugly red, his teeth bared in his anguish, "Did you know they were going to send my father in your place?"

Hiashi sighed and put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Neji, I swear to Kami I had full intention of going. In fact," he looked around with a slight smile on his face,"let us go to my study. I have something that may help you see that if was not my decision at all to be replaced by your father, but someone else who I think you would find quiet extraordinary."

Neji didn't like the sound of that. He knew his uncle was not one to play games, but his smile was such an uncommon thing, until recently, that he had a hard time believing something so serious as his father's death would bring such an expression so easily.

"If you say so, Hiashi-sama."

Hanabi looked as if she wanted to say more, but couldn't find the right way to announce her question.

"Speak, Hanabi." Hiashi spoke casually, detecting his daughters discomfort.

"Tests," she blurted the word. "Wasn't there a test to be taken to confirm if she was or was not your daughter?"

Hiashi nodded. "Yes, Hanabi, but the problem is Hizashi and I are twins, so our genetic makeup is identical. On a genetic level, we are the same person."

_Yet one was a clan head and the other branded with the caged bird seal, _Neji thought.

"We have the same blood, the same DNA; there is no test that can determine who Hinata's true male parent is, and the only two people who knew the truth are now gone."

Hiashi shrugged. "We will never know the truth now. What is important is that Hinata will always be a dubious heiress. She will always have that taint and no matter what she does she will never be able to fully receive the support of the Elders and with her already less then stellar performance in Gentle Fist you are almost assured the to become the next Clan Head, Hanabi."

Neji's fist clenched, but he said nothing.

The youngest daughter nodded, but not with pride. "I do not wish to be a weak symbol for the Hyuuga's, father."

Hiashi reached out and patted her daughter's shoulder. "You are growing strong, and I have faith in you desire to get better. For now, let us put this matter to rest and speak of it no more."

Hiashi got to his feet and left the room. Hanabi followed on his heels.

Neji remained for a moment. He had discovered the shocking revelations about his parents, about Hinata, and her mother. They had shaken the core of everything he had thought he'd known about his family and his place within it. It had also confirmed what he had heard as rumor, and in the end it would change…

Nothing.

He remained a member of the Cadet branch condemned to serve the Main no matter how much of a prodigy he might be.

Hiashi remained clan head. Hanabi remained on course to succeed him. Though she might not know it, Hinata was destined never to lead the clan. She would likely be married off to some worthy lord and then quickly forgotten.

Nothing at all had changed no matter what he now knew. He remained powerless to change any of it.

If that wasn't destiny what was?

Taking these feelings and his new knowledge, he followed Hiashi and Hanabi to the study to learn another truth of his father and the Main House's other dirty secret: The day his father died.

Keeping one step behind and a little to the left, he kept his proper place as the servant of the Main Branch.


	24. Ch24 Little progresses

The workers were finishing up around the bridge, tidying a few loose items into their perspective areas. Talk among them included what could be accomplished when the bridge was done, what help they could receive when the word was out that it was complete, and even a few brave remarks about what would happen to any of Gato's men who attempted to try and stop them. A few laborers were in light spirits with a few under breath chuckles when two young boys were adamantly at each others neck about a particular subject of a delicate nature.

"What?!" Naruto was glaring openly to a smug looking Inari. "You're out of your mind!"

"I don't know," the little boy grinned at Naruto with confidence, "She did promise to make me cinnamon buns."

"There is NO WAY Hinata is your girlfriend!"

"Is so!" He glared right back up at him, tipping his white hat higher on his head to eventually grin at the blond shinobi. "She can't help it, because I am Kaiza's son, Hero of our Village, grandson to Tazuna, the Great Bridge Builder of Wave Country, and..."

He pushed his thumbs under his suspenders and grinned wide,"I've got great fashion sense."

Naruto barked a laugh at him, pointing at the little boy with guffaws and giggles. "You're wearing coveralls and a stupid white hat!"

Inari was not deterred by this, "Two words for you: Orange. Blue. You're wearing orange and blue!"

"I'm different!"

"You're weird! Who wears those colors?"

"I've seen targets painted that color," Sasuke decided to interject with a smirk.

"Shut it, Teme!" Naruto growled.

A bell sounded and all the men working on the bridge that day were dismissed. A couple walked by to thank Inari for the help he did, offering smiles and tired grins. They worked twice as hard today and got more then a day and a half worth of work done.

Tanzuna was pleased with his work, rolling his thick shoulders in circles to relieve the tightness building. "Damn good work today, boys. See you all bright and early tomorrow morning."

There were a few grunts of agreement and the laborers dispersed.

Inari had a cup of water waiting for his grandpa and the old man drank it greedily. "Thanks, Inari-kun."

They started on their way home with Sasuke and Naruto walking on either side of the Inari and the Tazuna. They only had to walk a couple of blocks when they heard fighting in the not so far distance. Sasuke and Naruto took only a moment to look at each other and knew what the other was thinking.

"We can't go help them, dobe," Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his pouch, but noticed Naruto's valiant side had not pulled him from his position.

"I don't have to," He crossed his fingers, **"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"**

A dozen Naruto's appeared, all but two dashing towards the sound of battle.

Sasuke pushed for them to sit still behind some trees while the two Naruto's circle around to make sure their perimeter was safe.

The Uchiha watched Naruto's facial expression change from anticipation to one of confusion, surprise, and then a huge fox like grin split his face.

"It's over." He called out, moving from their hidden position. Even going as far as to put his kunai away.

Sasuke frowned at him, not exactly as confident to move from their position as his blond counterpart was. "How can you be sure?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and could not help but take advantage of his knowledge that the Uchiha did not have. "You can stay here if you're afraid...baby-kun."

Had Naruto walked up and slapped him he would have had the same expression. "Tch! Lets go."

Everyone had to only to walk about a block to see about four thugs had been beaten and tied to a tree. They were pretty well armed with swords and clubs, but the floor was littered with sticks, rocks, as well an occasional thrown tool. The Naruto kage bushins were down by half, but it was obvious that some of the workers had also thrown themselves into the fray.

Sasuke was already there with a bandage to help staunch the bleeding one of men received to his leg. Naruto inspected the teeth marks in another man's arm. Apparently he had been holding down one of the thugs and got bit while everyone else came in to help.

It may not have been a glorious battle with fancy taijutsu moves or ninjutsu skillfully implemented, but the workers had stood up to the men trying to suppress them into keeping the bridge from being built.

The people won a very small victory, but a very large personal one.

"Well, I'll be." Tazuna looked on at the bridge builders, noticing them take in his astonished pride with brotherly grins.

Sasuke looked annoyed at such basic and boorish attempts of melee, but Naruto picked up Inari and cheered.

"Yeah! You were all awesome! I saw you kick those guys asses! Woohoo!"

The men stared down the bullies with hard sneers and cracking knuckles. Emboldened by their success, they were eager from some much needed payback. The bullies were obviously as surprised at their loss as the civilians were at their victory, and looked all the more fearful for it.

"We should tell Kakashi about this." Sasuke announced. Hands in his pockets, his eyes scanned their surroundings for another possible attack.

Naruto agreed, but turned his head when Inari tugged his sleeve.

"Naruto, nii-san!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could take Hinata-chan on a date?"

This turned Naruto's demeanor from all cheers to hostile in a blink.

"You stay away from my Hinata-chan!" He growled at him, fist clenched.

"Maybe she likes short guys who have been through life and death situations...I could get a kiss out of this!"

"You didn't do anything!"

"I helped boost their spirit! You said so!"

"So what? That doesn't get a kiss from my Hinata-chan!"

"Does so!"

"Does not!"

A tussle soon ensued with Inari biting Naruto's leg and Naruto tweaking Inari's ears.

"Bakas," Sasuke grumped, but noticed with a small bit of appreciation that Tazuna and his workers were in higher spirits then when they were when he first arrived at the site. Who knew even a child could stir the hearts of adults?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhen was tearing into some of the local game: boar and sheep to be precise. It was a rather gory scene that Haku did not particularly care for. He was hungry before, but had quickly lost his appetite with the sounds of squealing and terrified bleats.

Shade didn't seem to even notice, but he couldn't really tell much with her eyes bandaged up. She watched Haku's distress and it amused her a little, momentarily distracting her from the grisly sounds of her nightmare's feasting.

"Would you like to leave?" Her tone was teasing.

Haku had a strong stomach, a necessity given his time with Zabuza-sama, but the needless suffering of the living (or unliving as Xyouln had exposed him to) was not something reveled in or enjoyed.

"Please." He looked a little green around the cheeks.

They had only walked around to the other side of their hideout when Shade turned to him out of curiosity. "How do you feel about the instructions your master gave you, Haku?"

Haku walked her our towards an outer area of the route that overlooked a glorious view of the ocean. Misty white clouds turned to darker hues as the day neared its end.

"I am more than happy to do as Zabuza-sama tells me, Shade-san." He noticed the slight turn on her lips, the way her head tilted just enough to show she did not sympathize. "I am not sure what to do, however I'm glad you offered to help. I do not know where to begin."

"I'm glad to, Haku," Her eyes slid down the length of him, stopping at his small lips, his large brown eyes, his thin boyish neck, the lanky but lean build of his frame that held a natural grace that mimicked none of his master's gait or stance. His most attractive feature was his demeanor, his regal bearing that put her in mind of nobleman, or the masters of some distinguished art.

"I look forward to it." Her voice was a sultry, suggestive whisper.

Haku returned her gaze, not exactly sure how to receive her shameless appraisal. The young shinobi was not afraid of bold, strong women. He had met many female hunter nins who were openly vicious, devious, murderous, and every bit as violent and merciless as a man. Shade carried a mixed allure that invited him to lower his guard in ways he was not used to; having a civilian mind set innocent of his shinobi code and an explicit curiosity that was foreign to him. Haku was a shinobi and such interests would require him to create bonds of trust, and to put faith in others. He would have to develop feelings; those were weaknesses to his profession and taboo to the way of life his master had taught him.

He had the mildest flickers of interest in exploring these with Lyseria. She was a very beautiful woman who had shown more than a passing interest in him. But Shade, although younger, had brought out hormonal stirrings that were beginning to blossom that were normally deeply dormant. She took such a strong interest in his new mission that it left him a little worried and vulnerable.

He decided to change the subject and ask about something that had bothered him. "You are not happy with your master, are you?"

She flicked a lock of hair from her shoulder, "No, not anymore."

"Because of your precious person?"

"Sort of," she admitted, holding her hands in front of her. "I was thinking of where my path is taking me and I don't really like it. You ever feel that way?"

Haku gave just the barest of nods, "It is not my life to decide, Shade-san. I am but Zabuza-sama's tool, what I want is irrelevant."

Shade and Haku looked out into the setting sun, noticing the long bright golden reflection that colored the picturesque scene. "What would you do if you could have your own life, Haku?"

Haku considered it, smoothing one of his long black locks of hair at his cheek. A rare glow reached his face as did a rarer smile, "What else would I do? Feed rabbits and ducks; grow a garden and flower beds at a home I would feel safe in. Maybe even see about making a few friends." He slowly nodded. "I think I would like that."

Shade locked her gaze on him, expecting more. "That's all?"

"Yes."

She stirred his simple desire in her head when she noticed his glow start to fade when he mentioned friends. This clicked off something in her mind and knew the answer before she asked it. "Snowball is gone, isn't he?"

Haku nodded.

"The spell I used on him was not meant to keep him in this plane for long."

"He disappeared last night. I was falling asleep and I saw him just dim to nothing. Is he...gone?"

Shade bit her lip, shrugging just the tiniest bit. "Our spirits are energy, Haku. When we die, we transition to an energy that is absorbed into this earth and then carried into the bodies of other beings, of creatures and people. Some of it travels across the universe into different planes and dimensions. It will also go as close to the next person and wait to be born when the chance presents itself."

"So he's around me, still? Somewhere?" Haku looked around him, his large brown eyes hopefully scanning the dust the wind picked up, the stray leaves that fell from the branches of the nearby trees.

_He loved his friend so much, even when they're gone...such a gentle soul, _she thought. "In a sense, yes."

The tiniest grin touched his lips. "Thank you, Shade-san."

"_Don't_ thank me, Haku." She bit off angrily, shamefully.

"Why not, Shade-san?" He noticed her fingers fist over her lap.

"I made you kill him."

Haku studied her. "No, you didn't. I killed him."

"I made you do it!" She barked back, "I threatened him! If you had not given me the answer I asked for I would have eventually-"

"But you _didn't_, Shade-san," he put his hand on her shoulder. "I did. I made the choice. _I_ put the sebon to his heart. I decided to follow the teachings that Zabuza-sama gave me. Yes, you initiated the process, but it was my decision to take Snowball into my home and protect him. It was also my decision to kill him." He paused. "Do you wish to know if I regret it?"

She nodded, lips trembling.

Haku lowered his hands from her shoulders. "No, I don't."

"Why?" She leaned forward, lowering her bandages to look him squarely in his eyes. "How could you not regret killing your friend?"

"Because those are the rules that have kept Zabuza-sama and myself alive. It is a hard way, but one that has saved me from dying and has shown me how to protect my precious person. I lost a close friend, but I also gained another."

Shade blinked, moving just the slightest bit away from him. She was surprised and honored that he would consider her a friend even after all that. It just showed how desperately alone he was and how far he would reach for any kind of relationship. "I won't be here forever, Haku." She told him plainly. "As soon as Xyouln and I get what we want, we're going to leave here and go back to Qualin'Tor."

"I know, but for now you are here and that is more then what I had before. I am thankful never the less, however long that may be."

Haku gave her a small bow, punctuating his sincerity.

Shade wondered how hard was his life must have been for those few minutes they had shared together to mean so much to him. From the moment they'd met they'd been in near constant conflict, they were ready to kill each other and yet he considered her precious.

"Why, Haku? Why do you think of me like that?" She was more demanding then asking.

He tilted his head to her curiously. "Do you not want to be?"

"No, I think very highly of you," She voice quickly, carefully, "but haven't we attacked each other? Doesn't that make us still...somewhat enemies?"

"We were doing our duty, Shade-san, nothing more." He placed a hand on her shoulder, tilting his head pleasantly to the side to let his hair fall over his free shoulder. "I didn't take it personal that you wished to protect your master just as I had to protect mine. Now that we are not trying to hurt each other, and our goals are somewhat similar, we are allies. Can we not also be friends?"

She nodded slowly, looking at the casually placed hand and wanting to be his friend, to be close to him.

"Do you think it makes me a bad person?"

"No, not at all! I'm just...well...surprised." She offered an apologetic smile, clasping her hand over his, rubbing small circles over this knuckles with her thumb.

"I guess you would be. I wouldn't know what is considered civilized. I have not really been so since the day I was accepted by Zabuza-sama."

"And Lyseria?" Shade decided to change the subject. "Is she your friend too?"

Haku smoothed out his yukata at his hip, his demeanor changing only the slightest bit. "I think of her as someone who needs protecting, Shade-san, but she is not looking for something so simple. She is a person used to certain comforts and is willing to take advantage of those who help her. That is not a friend in my eyes."

Shade wondered about that. There was little doubt that whatever attention he had given the blond haired accountant she would take greedily. Lyseria would absorb his affection at every opportunity.

She knew she had to help him.

"Haku," she called out quietly, just loud enough to hear.

"Yes, Shade-san?"

"I've never fought someone the way you have, with fists or with weapons. I've always used magic or let my demon self go on instinct," her voice was ever so inviting. It drew him in with rapt attention, "so I'm going to teach you what I know with some very basic instruction that should help you with your mission, with Lyseria. Will that be okay?"

Haku folded his legs under him, placed his hands on his lap and nodded. "Of course, Shade-sempai."

She turned to him, mimicking his seated position and his hands on her lap.

The lessons began.

"Have you ever talked to a girl that you liked?"

He lowered his eyes and shook his head. "I have always felt suspicious of anyone who was not Zabuza-sama. The only people I ever loved were my parents, but my father killed my mother when he found out she had a kekkei genkai, and he meant to kill me as well. Lyseria is someone I tend to because she is not strong. She needs protection, but I do not feel for her in any way that would make me desire her."

"I see." She chewed on her lip, noticing that it drew his eye.

_How could he be so tranquil and yet so strong after all that? _she wondered, but smirked a little when her teeth stopped worrying her lip. _He is still a man and has interests a man would. This could be fun, especially since I'm no further in getting any kind of attention from Naruto._

Another thought crossed her mind. "Have you ever touched a girl?"

"Of course," he smiled patiently. "I have touched hands with Lyseria and you. I remember putting them on your shoulder and then held you when you were weakened by your master."

She chuckled into her palm girlishly.

"That's not really what I had in mind. Here, give me your hand, Haku." He thought her request curious, but held his hand out to her palm up.

She reached out also and cupped his fingers with her own. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a peacefulness at this simple contact. A girl's touch. He wasn't thinking of hurting her or escape, it wasn't some kind of taijutsu move or lock, but a simple gesture of soft affection.

He liked it.

"Am I doing this right, Sempai?" He turned her hand in his this way and that, curious to his progress. He allowed himself to give her hand a light squeeze, earning an agreeable expression from his sempai.

She nodded.

"Girls like to be treated as if we're delicate, Haku. We like to feel like we're treasured, we're exceptional. Girls like Lyseria who are insecure with their environments feel this even more so because they are afraid and need assurance very often. If you noticed, she clings to you, showing that she needs you to remind her that she is safe."

She weighed his mannerisms closely, wondering how much of this was making sense to him.

In her most bewitching voice, she directed his attention with the slight flicks of her hair, the shy girlish pose of her back arching a little to the side as she looked over her shoulder at him. With false shy eyes, she lured him so close they could feel the weight of their stare, she instructed. "So you need to let her know that her touch is welcomed and even encouraged. Treat me as you would her. Make me feel like I am everything to you. Make me feel like I am beautiful with your eyes, with your hands, your voice. Let me know that I have become a precious person to you and, at this moment, there is no one else in this world but you and I."

His eyes raked over her with such raw desire that she was sure he plunged down a road of thoughts that shattered some small inner innocence, desires awakening that were foreign to express. He did not look all that afraid of them, either.

"Lets stand up."

They stood with their hands still joined.

"How will you do that?"

Studious eyes roamed over her, unsure how to express what she meant, but he decided to 'feel' that he wanted to protect her, to let her know she was safe with him. He unconsciously pulled her close to him, curling his wrist, pulling her hand to his chest. She came to him willingly, steps that showed her trust in him. He felt her voice a small sound of nervousness when he nuzzled his cheek against her, breathing his next words into the shell of her ear behind dark magenta colored locks.

"I want to protect you, Shade-san," His calm voice held a seriousness that matched the gentle emotion in his eyes. His voice became deeper, soulful. He meant it. "You _are_ precious to me and I need you."

Shade blinked, dumbfounded.

"Well done, Haku. Just remember to use her name instead of mine. That might dilute what you were trying to convey."

The succubus knew he was just doing as as she instructed, but...she was floored. She wasn't sure how something so small like the sound of her name through Haku's lips could spear her so perfectly with his declaration. The instructor was baffled by the student. She wasn't ready for his intensity, his earnest need for someone else precious to him.

Shade had no doubt that this is what it was like to be in the presence of a prodigy, of a genius of the body and emotion. His scent remind her of something wonderfully woodsy, very warm and earthy.

The sorceress could feel his subtle heat through his yakuta, the very softness of his long hair mingle with her own. His eyes looked so deeply into her own, studying her with such serious intent that she had to remember to breathe.

"What do I do now, Sempai?"

She was conflicted...hot stirrings tickled her belly, her breathing became deeper, inviting him with low, whispered sounds.

He wanted to do more. It was all over him, everything about him yearned to express it through his stare, his hands, his...

He kissed her so suddenly she gasped against his lips.

Haku's kiss was so simple, so chaste that it would have been considered an innocent exploration had he moved away as soon as they touched, but he didn't. He held himself against her, lips still on her tender enough to not bruise, but long enough to let her know he wanted her approval, he wanted her to think well of him.

She mattered to him on a level she had hoped she could invoke in Naruto and she had to remember this was just training, an exercise to help him with another woman, Lyseria.

Naruto...Lyseria...

Why had she put those two together? Then she remembered who her soul mate was and how she was betraying those feelings she was suppose to harbor for him.

She put her hand on his chest and pushed away, licking her lips as if she could savor his taste just a little bit more.

The sorceress wore a blush that was matched only by his own.

"You're a lot better at this then you let on, Haku." She lectured playfully after finding her voice.

"Did I please you?" His finger touched the crease of her brow, seeing the worry in her eyes. "You look unhappy, Shade-san."

She shook her head, her knuckles trace the dying heat that his lips left. "I'm just very surprised. You've never kissed a girl before?"

He shook his head. "Was it that obvious?"

She blushed even more, but her smile was brilliant. "You did well, Haku."

"It wasn't anything, really." He looked unsure how to take her praise.

"You did everything right," she cupped the back of his neck with both hands, "You made me feel like you wanted me, that you needed me. I felt I was very important to you and I was precious. It wasn't you words, your kiss, so much, Haku, but how you looked at me, held me. I don't think you'll need much more help at this rate. If you decide to go further, remember to consider her feelings before you do. When that time comes, just do it. Don't hold back, embrace her, take the lead and know she is yours without a doubt."

Haku nodded, but looked hesitant about letting go. He could tell she was hiding something. A decent shinobi could tell it, and Haku was a brilliant one. "You don't want to help me anymore, do you, Shade-san."

He wasn't asking her.

"I do, I really do," She tried to wave off his discomfort, "but I really think I need to be going. If I stay, I'm going to cause some suspicion. I was only supposed to take Rhen out for a stroll and here I am about to take advantage of your amazing ability to make me feel like you want me when all you're doing is following instructions."

He started to say something, but she kissed him on the cheek and pulled away.

"You show Lyseria that much interest, Haku and I promise she'll never want to leave your side."

He noticed she had a bounce to her step, her hands held together behind her back, almost skipping. She didn't wait for Haku to lead her back to Rhen and his master's hideout.

She just had to look over her shoulder and see the mildly distraught look on his face.

"You are precious to me, Shade-san," he looked at his empty hands where the succubus's soft body, her womanly scent of juniper, and other worldly kiss sent new emotions and sensation of hormonal spiking he never knew till the moment he kissed her. "And I do want you."

The sorceress was too far away to hear him. He moved his feet, eventually strolling next to her and was about to say something, but she hooked her arm with his and leaned against him, smiling. She pulled his arm between her breasts and leaned her head against his shoulder. "If she pulls you this close again, Haku, tell her she's beautiful and thank her for being with you. It'll make her all the more grateful."

"You're beautiful," he took her hand and pressed her fingers to his lips.

Plum hued hair covered cheeks tinted in pleasure. Her mouth worked to mumble something, but her words were lost in her throat.

"Thank you for being with me, Shade-san. You make the lonely moments I've endured worth this."

She exhaled a breath she had not realized she was holding. "You really are a genius, aren't you?"

"I have my moments."

They chatted a little more, finding more then just practice flirting and gentle touches to exchange to get Rhen. They found in each other an attraction that surpassed student and teacher, touch between friends, but not yet that of lovers.

_What is he doing to me?_ Shade wondered.

They were back at the hideout as the sun was close to the horizon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should have been there! There was about fourty, no-fifty thugs and the laborers, about twenty of them, attacked them! There were a few wounded, but nothing that couldn't be fixed with a few bandages and sake."

Naruto was in full swing of his tale while Kakashi listened with his one eye droopy, right shoulder pressed heavily against the wall and his crutch rest casually next to him. Sasuke had confirmed the laborers had revolted against the bandits (about twenty five of them) and Naruto did about half the fighting, however the Tazuna's men had initiated the assault after being threatened.

That, in itself, was a note Kakashi mentally kept.

"So have Sakura and Hinata-chan came back yet?" Naruto inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of cooked food already prepared and some kind of activity behind the kitchen in which they were prohibited from peeking into.

He noted with some pleasure the faint aroma of something recognizable.

"I'm not really one to take trips to the beach," Tazuna grouched with mild annoyance, "But if I have to go so you all can keep an eye on me and enjoy a little break, then it's the least I could do. Besides," he pulled out a couple of bottles of a dubious content with a knowing grin, "how else can I enjoy these and still be guarded, hmm?"

It was Tsunami who had pushed her father to go to the beach after him and his men enjoyed their first victory to Gato's men. Inari was also there to bask in the praise of his mother when she heard he had helped with some of the tasks on the bridge. She had made quite the fuss at first, but informed them that if everyone came back alright it was okay. Their evening would not be disturbed.

"Evening?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Tsunami turned guilty eyes towards the kitchen door.

"Good evening, Sa-su-ke-kun," Sakura peeked out with pink on pink two piece bathing suit with green hat and flip flops. A green sash tied around her waist and knotted at her hip. A big picnic basket hung from her hands in front of her. She gave a little spin, making her long hair fly about her prettily. "How do I look?"

"Hn," He looked away from her, a small tint of what could almost be a blush on his cheeks. "I guess you look alright."

"I'm in LOVE!" Inari's eyes grew like saucers at Sakura's attire. He dashed up to her with a wide smile. "Do you need help with your basket, Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke and Naruto smirked at the change of Inari's desires go from the indigo haired heiress to the bubble gum locked pain in the neck.

_I guess Sakura in a two piece can do that to a guy, _Naruto thought. He didn't miss the way that little bit of color had touched the teme's face.

"I _could_ use some help," She looked pointedly towards Sasuke and bat her pretty green eyes.

Sasuke walked by her, took the basket and "Hn'd."

Sakura kept her squeal to herself as they both left with Tazuna and Inari in tow. Tsunami was waving good by to them when Naruto approached her. "Eh, Ka-san."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Ano...have you seen Hinata-chan?" He craned his neck this way and that, peeking behind Tsunami's back as if to expect the Hyuga heiress twiddling her fingers in her shadow.

He didn't have to wait long to find his answer.

A shadow crossed his, getting his attention from the hall behind him.

Hyuga Hinata presented herself in a glory that left him breathless.

In a modest black one piece, the shy, indigo'd hair heiress kept one hand knuckled at her lips and the other with a purple sarong that knotted on her slight hip. Looking every which way she could but at Naruto's shameless gawk, she closed her eyes, reached behind the wall and presented a bag with four bowls in it.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I have the miso ramen you requested. Please take care of me on our date." She bowed her head till her hair fell over her face.

He didn't mean to look, he swear he didn't, but the swell of her blossoming breasts outlined by the light of the room offered and the slight dip of her top offered a nice peek of her cleavage.

_Was there ever a prettier sight or sound?_ he thought dreamily.

Hinata heard a sniffle. Looking up, she saw her Naruto-kun's lips quiver and his eyes water in tears.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" She reached out and touched his shoulder.

"This is the best day of my life, Hina-chan," he gripped her in a hug, wiping his tear away with the heel of his hand. Sharing a smile that said in a million ways that it was because of her that this moment was so precious.

She returned it in kind, leaning her head against his.

Blushing, she pat the back of his head and made an agreeable sound. "It is one I have been looking forward to as well, my Naruto-kun, and it is only the beginning. Let us make many memories, ne?"

"Hai, Hina-chan." He said loudly, proudly.

Taking the bag from her with one hand and offering her his elbow, he watched her shyly slip her hand in the crook with a blush.

Walking out the door with Tsunami waving them a pleasant evening, he turned to Hinata and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." She whispered, her cheeks turning a rosy color. Hinata accepted his compliment with shy downward cast eyes, but eventually met his after chewing her lip. "I think you've always looked handsome."

"Really?"

She made an agreeable sound.

"Even if I'm wearing orange and blue all the time?" Inari's comment couldn't help but surface at that moment and he wondered how much of it crossed his Hinata's mind.

Timidly, she touched his jumpsuit at his shoulder, and unfolded a tweaked bit of his collar. "You're different, Naruto-kun. I think that also makes you very brave."

She didn't expect him to kiss her again, so she turned away when she saw his glowing smile. Unfortunately, this made him land his lips a little low on her cheek and just below her ear.

The sensation was nothing short of pure electricity that sent little jolts of pleasure through her from her neck to her heart.

She squeaked, earning Naruto to pull her close and whisper in her ear, "You really are the best, Hina-chan. Lets go."

The heiress nodded against him and let him guide her.

Linked together, they watched Sakura try and tease a smile out of Sasuke without success, and listened to the loud whining of Inari as his mother called him back

Sun setting, the sound of waves breaking on the beach, and the wind tossing the girls hair and their sashes about, the teens of Konoha set out behind Tazuna to enjoy a night on the beach of Wave Country.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Ch25 Plans

Neji was at the gates of Konoha an hour before his report time.

The two chuunin guards waved at him, trying to ask him a few friendly questions about his mission, but he ignored them. The Hyuuga prodigy didn't want to talk. He didn't want to express a familiar notice to anyone that wasn't Hyuuga, and even then, it was more of a duty then a pleasantry. A tree with a rather large canopy of branches and leaves caught his attention, offering a nice bit of shade for him to sit and meditate. He had a lot on his mind and he was sure that the bit of time in Wave Country would prove to be challenging on a different level then what he was used to. His comrades would join him in a little bit and he did not want to deal with Lee's constant chatter, Guy's senseless dribble about Fire's of Youth, Springtime of Youth, and other such nonsense.

Tenten was another matter, but he decided to put her disapproving face, the last thing he saw when he pushed her away, and her other idiosyncrasies at the far recess of his mind. She was best left there, for his good as well as hers.

Thinking back on the evening his uncle has allowed him into his private study left him a lot to ponder on, as were the last words on his parting.

* * *

**Flashback**

Hanabi had watched her father give Neji the scroll and humbled himself before his nephew. Unsure what to do with such uncommon and embarrassing behavior, she could only sit and move her mouth making the most awkward sounds.

She decided this was something that was best left unremarked and eyes closed. She didn't know what was going on and that ignorance was the best policy.

Neji had just finished reading the scroll his uncle had given him. Lowering it, he closed his eyes as a cacophony of emotions ran amuck inside his head. His father's written admission of what Hiashi proclaimed was accurate and it did sooth some of the hatred he had towards the Main House and its relatives. Just a little, mind you.

That evening had proven to be one of many findings and revelations, but nothing still swayed him from his path of being nothing more then a servant. Destiny was either trying to show him sympathy or small rays of hope, but they were nothing more then words and less then useful examples of escape. Her mother, with all her strength, power, and ability died in her defiance. His father purposely died to be free of the Hyuuga Main House. He was not that determined to be free in death, not yet, anyways.

It was refreshing to know that he had done something to escape the bonds of the sovereign family, but it was also his choice to leave his son behind when the man who did very little to help the Cadet Branch and his people remained alive in his stead. He hated the fact that he was alone when the only man who truly mattered to him was gone in the place of Hiashi. There were many, more willing Main House members who could have taken his place in his stead, but there was only one man who could protect him, love him, and now he was gone.

He realized this was also something he compounded on Hinata and he still felt little remorse for it.

When she and him had grown up together he had grown very fond of her. He took his father's orders to be kind to her, nice to her, and let her laugh and play with him to heart. She took to him instantly and let him know she loved him selflessly. He in turn found that he could not deny her requests for anything and was there when Hiashi scolded her for every thing imaginable. Neji was acutely aware that the Clan Head was incredibly harsh to her, unforgiving and demanding to the point of berating her for being perpetually lacking, especially in the manner of training. He couldn't see why she had such a hard time with the most basic of instruction she was given, but excused it as something he could dismissed altogether because of a simple fact: She didn't like fighting. She had all the tools, the ability, the control, and the intelligence to do the tasks needed, but the idea of hurting someone and then get devastatingly better to the point of death was something so abhorrent to her she shied away from improvement. That had not helped her father's outlook and only seemed to stem more negative attention from Main and Cadet House members alike.

Hyuugas were strong in both roles of serving as well as leading.

At first, this did not matter to him, because he took it in stride that he would protect her from having to dirty her hands on someone who would harm her or verbally assault her, and he was all the more willing to do so when she was afraid to do so herself. That matter of thinking had changed drastically when his father was taken from him and the rumors of her being her potential half sister through an affair of his father and her mother.

Everything changed after that.

He remembered her cries of neglect and pain at her young age of five when he simply didn't want to play with her anymore. He ignored those pitiful soulful eyes, begging him to be her brother again. He looked so harshly upon her, wanting to strike her because of all that her purpose had taken from him and the betrayal he felt. She started to comprehend that he didn't like her, that he hated her, and that sorrowful look had never left her every time he looked at her. The years had past and it was always there, those soulful stricken eyes that were confused, abandoned, and wounded, but never angry or vindictive.

So here he was, reveling in the knowledge of his father's choice to die for his brother's sake because he knew Hiashi may not be the best Clan Head, but he was better then the others who would be drastically more indulgent in abusing the powers that would have been allowed to them.

"You are right, Uncle." Neji lowered the scroll in his lap, his eyes downcast and thoughtful. "It was his choice and even the Third supported the decision. You are not at fault and I can not blame you for it. Thank you for giving this to me."

Hiashi straightened his robes and regarded his nephew quietly. Hanabi decided it was safe to open her eyes and participate in the conference between her father and her cousin.

"I have several reasons which I think you should know why I brought you here, Neji. One being what we did not finish talking about your performance."

Neji huffed quietly, but nodded.

"Your destiny did not fail you in that match, but your pride and arrogance."

Neji's fingers only clenched a little around the fabric of his pants.

"Your display of the Gentle Fist was on par with Jounin at the minimum. You were capable of mocking your teammates with little to no effort. Your Byakugan mastery is almost unparalleled and I am very proud of your progress. However," Hiashi's voice held a glint of authoritative steel Neji couldn't help but feel, "Your antics of showing off how much better you are is what defeated you, not your destiny. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

"Hanabi,"

"Hai, Otou-sama?" She turned herself to him.

"Learn from this. If you can defeat your enemies, then do so. Don't put on a fanciful display of dance or draw out a fight for the sake of appeasing your inner desires to humiliate or degrade. Get the job done. Crush your opponent if you must, but do it quickly, swiftly, and then turn to your next battle. _THAT_ is the power of the Hyuuga. Understood?"

"Hai, Otou-sama."

"Neji, do you understand?" He turned to the young prodigy.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. Please forgive me for my behavior." He bowed low again.

"You are forgiven, Neji, but now there are other matters at hand that must be discussed." He patted his nephew's shoulder, earning a look from under dark lashes.

"Hiashi-sama?"

"The Hokage has denied the Hyuuga's to seek out diplomatic expeditions and has now left it in the hands of the other families of Konoha in our stead. There was a particular matter that needed to be address that was coming up and was now denied. The Elder's were not happy about it, especially when the subject of 'suitors' comes into play."

"Suitors?" Hanabi parroted.

"Yes," He turned slightly to his daughter. "When a Hyuuga comes of age, there is the process to seek out a suitable mate for them to wed into our Clan. That was the mission we were trying to request from the Hokage, before we were turned away."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How they can determine the value of our needs through the perspective of anyone's eyes but our own has me worried, but, it is no longer in our hands. So," He turned to Neji, "when you are on your way to escort Lady Hinata back from Wave Country, I want you to take particular care. Is that understood?"

Neji nodded, understanding that his role as her protector had a double meaning now.

He was to escort the next Hyuuga, the failure, the weakling, the questionable heiress home so that she could meet the men who could be her potential husband.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"You're earlier then usual, Neji," Guy observed from behind the trunk when Neji woke from his meditations.

Neji blinked at his sensei in slight wonder. He was sure he was here by himself and had not heard anything all the while either.

"Don't look so surprised!" Guy boasted a loud laugh, "I am one of Konoha's greatest Jounin, even stronger then the legendary Copy Cat Kakashi! You do know there are people who even surpass the great and mighty Hyuuga's, don't you?"

Neji sniffed at him, turning his nose in the direction of two of his other approaching team mates.

"Neji?" Tenten looked over at him in surprise. "You're early." She looked down at her watch. "Really early. Is everything okay?"

She had known his habits from the first week of their gennin careers and this was out of character for him. Usually, he arrived when he wanted to, but was never actually tardy.

"I'm fine," he stood up and dusted his shorts.

"How did everything go after you left?" She tried to ask, but noticed he wasn't paying her question any mind.

"Your arm. Give it to me."

He didn't even give her a chance to comply.

His fingers wrapped around her wrist and he examined the bandages covering it with a critical eye. She turned away in mild surprise and a little nervously at his direct attention "Does it still hurt?"

"A little," She voice with a little grunt when he tweaked it. "Especially when someone's poking at it."

He noticed her teasing lilt, but dropped her hand, avoiding her playful invitation. "Good," he said without emotion. "You won't slow us down then. We should be going."

Her shoulders slumped a little, but this was nothing new. Neji was always going to be Neji.

"Yooooosh!" Lee pumped his fist and eyed his sensei in challenge. "Second place has to go a week without spandex?"

Guy gasped, "That's just crazy talk!"

"It is if you loose," Teeth ping'd and thumbs up. "But if you win, it will be so gloriously youthful!"

Tenten slapped her hand over her face and looked over to Neji in hopes of receiving some sympathy.

She got it in a manner that she knew was less then courteous.

"Idiots." Neji mumbled and decided to start on their path to Wave Country.

* * *

Hinata felt the rays of the sun against her face when she woke. The gentle fall and rise of her cheek against something warm with a strong 'thump-thump' under her cheek made her so giddy she covered her mouth with the hand that was resting at the curve of his neck to stop her squeal. Pillowed by Naruto's bare chest, she sighed in delirium that he had given her the privilege to do so.

The ocean wind pushed at his gold kissed locks and sleep softened face as if giving her a sign of the blessing she was bestowed.

She reached up carefully, gently to touch a bit of sand that had painted his cheeks he had plastered himself with last night that hid his whisker marks. His lips scrunched up in sleep, mumbling something, but it was his arms that pulled her in and nuzzled his face into her breasts that he quieted down and found peace.

Hinata froze as the reality of what Naruto was doing.

She didn't have to look down to confirm that he did, in fact, have his cheek pressed firmly on the black fabric over her boob. His lips had only to roll a little more to the right to taste her milky skinned cleveage. Too make matters worse, one of his legs had hooked over her own and he was now resting on half of her.

_What should I do? What is he doing? What if someone sees us! I can't handle this yet! What if they tell my father! I'm not ready to...to..._

His body twitched, his lips pulled back as if something pained him and his breathing panted against her neck.

Something was hurting him. A nightmare? A memory? Whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant.

He pushed himself against her, flinching as if struck, but protectively as if to use his body to shield her.

_Does he know it's me that he's holding on to, even in his dreams? Is he worrying about me, protecting me? Oh, Naruto-kun._

She cupped one hand against the back of his neck and the other to gently touch his cheek with her nails. Hinata felt her Naruto-kun stiffen against the affectionate touch she offered, as if he wasn't used to such contact, but eventually melted when he heard her whisper, "Shhh. It's okay, Naruto-kun. I am here for you. I will _always_ be here for you."

He relaxed a little more, mumbling something and even getting a small bit of drool caught at the hallow of her neck, but she paid it no mind. She closed her eyes and decided to voice what was on her thoughts since the evening before but was too afraid to.

Swallowing a few breathes, she closed her eyes and whispered into the crown of his head, "Nothing will take me away from you, my Naruto-kun. I won't let them. No matter how hard my family or Shade tries or what they may say. Even if you never come to love me, want me like I do for you, I'll still be there to protect you and no one can stop me. I love you, Naruto-kun."

She brushed timid lips to to his soft hair and embraced him to her breast, hoping that he found comfort in her thrumming heart like she had felt with his. It felt so natural to cradle him like this, as if her body was meant to sooth him and this was just one of those times she was more then willing to do what she could to ease whatever burdened his mind. The young kunoichi dreamed of having days like this for the rest of her life. Still, Hinata knew it was an almost impossible dream, but if her imagination was her limitation, then she allowed herself this privilege selfishly.

Her thoughts flowed back to the last nights little outing and hummed herself a little lullaby her mother sang to her as she tried to sleep. She felt Naruto melt further onto her, pulling her closer, nuzzling deeper.

She couldn't be happier. After all, last night was a lot of fun.

* * *

**Flashback**

"OO-HEE-AH-HU-HA, HA, HA!"

Seaweed covered apparitions danced around a large bonfire singing some guttural chant around the imprisoned Hyuuga princess. Tied to a tree only about a hundred feet away from the sea with more seaweed and, oddly enough, a lot more wiggle room then a real prisoner, she shied away from the approaching figures in mock fright. Her soft indigo hair glossed a dark midnight blue in the firelight. Her sarong was pulled high along her smooth creamy thighs with the light wind.

"Eeeek!" She put her hands over large pearly eyes and, with a very bad melodramatic plea, cried, "Somebody save me! Oh, where is my hero to take me away from these savages!"

"I'll protect you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto appeared, brandishing himself before the group of his love's prisoners. They also happen to all look like Naruto covered in thick layers of the sea spawned vegetation and sandy mud.

"Haaa!" The brave blond launched himself recklessly into the fray, punching and kicking the onslaught in a brilliant offense, taking on all of the shadow clones and making them disappear as they fell for every one of his feints and outlandishly complex aerobatics.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura cheered from the sidelines, behind several small fires lit up so everyone could watch the horribly prepared, but pleasantly enjoyable scene he creates.

Sasuke lounged back, chest bare and resting on his elbows, he looked down at the platter of food Sakura prepared for them: several spiced fishcakes, rice balls, and other decently prepared finger foods just to name a few and two thermoses of tea.

Watching her pretty pink hair blow out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but feel 'something' when she cheered for their team mate and his ridiculous theatrics. She didn't have the blooming curves Hinata did, but she had a charm about her that was quite inviting when she wasn't screeching, whining, snarling or trying to butter him up for dates.

Rolling his eyes, he watched the ruckus come to a near climatic end.

The 'leader' showed up with a huge 'spear' in his hands. The spear looked a lot like drift wood.

"You did very good against my minions, but know you are no match against me!" He thumb'd his chest and gave a foxy grin. "Wana'toucha'ta'ta!"

Hinata was about to wail in another mock protest, but caught herself when she mouthed the name Naruto's evil 'boss' gave himself. Giving Naruto's super ego'd bad guy a disapproving look, she saw him wilt sheepishly.

"Too far?" he winced at her pinched eyes.

She turned her nose at him and "Hmph'd."

"You will let the beautiful, talented, nice, awesome Princess and my future wife, Uzumaki Hinata, go or else face the might of the Super Uzumaki Naruto Fists of Righteousness!" He thrust a balled hand in the air proudly.

"W-wife?"Hinata squeaked into her hands, her face quickly becoming a hue closer to purple then red.

"Hai!" Naruto grinned boldly at her nervousness, "There's no one better then me to be your husband so of course I'm taking you as my wife!"

Hinata tapped her fingers low on her chin, even bound she had a lot of slack. Her captors were a little leery of strapping the seaweed too close to her swimsuit and other girly parts.

She knew he was playing a game for her, teasing her and expressing a banter to make everyone laugh and cheer, but she wondered...just this once, maybe just this time, she could let her imagination take this funny moment and accept it as something real...at least the parts of it that were endearing.

"We'll see about that! No wimpy punk is going to take her! Evil Super Bad King Gonna'kicka'hinny says so!" But, before they went into their last showdown, they glanced at Hinata to ensure the name was appropriate.

She smiled brightly, nodding her consent.

The battle commence.

Punch, kick, flip, dodge, jab, tackle, headbutt...everything was a no holds barred attack and it seemed Naruto, the hero, was loosing. Hinata wailed and swooned at all the right parts, ducking and flinching behind her hands when a certain level of pain was exchanged. However, the battle seemed lost and the golden hero was out for the count, reaching his hand towards Hinata in a last effort to reach her.

"Must...save...Hina-" He reached out to her with his remaining strength, but Gonna'kicka'hinny grabbed him by the back of his pants, twirled him and threw him an impressive distance out into the ocean.

Everyone watched in surprise as 'that' Naruto puffed into a cloud of smoke.

Arms folded over his proud seaweed covered chest, Gonna'kicka'hinny turned to the wide eyed heiress, marched over to her, lifted her chin gingerly, and lectured her in a voice just loud enough for her to hear. "No one tells you who is best for you to marry, my Hinata-chan. Only you know who will be the luckiest man in the world will be when that day comes. Right?"

She was so enthralled at that moment, she didn't know what to do or say. Hinata had not expected her Naruto-kun to go against a glorified 'good guy self' when he tried to proclaim her as his wife.

It had been a ruse.

The fact that he made himself the bad guy at first, but then turned it around so that he could tell her that she was not a prize, but a woman to make her own decisions and follow her heart was beyond her own expectations of him. She could have wept because the gesture was so honorable and chivalrous. It made her heart swell to almost bursting at how much she loved him, but she knew it was a double edged sword. The Hyuuga heiress knew it was only going to be a matter of time when she had to bring up the reality that there were consequences to her current relationship with Naruto that were going to be less then pleasant.

The lavender eyed Hinata could only nod when she felt him pull her to him with power, possession, demanding an aggressive kiss that left her boneless and breathless.

"Ack! Naruto! What the hell are you doing to Hinata-chan!" Sakura was on her feet waving her fist threateningly.

"Getting my reward! Even bad guys win sometimes."

"Baka! The good guy is always supposed to win! Everyone knows that!" She screeched.

"Then make your own game and have Sasuke come rescue you! This is our story and we're going to have it our way! Right, Hinata-chan?"

He grinned to Hinata and she nodded just the tiniest bit, still trying to get the room to stop spinning and her heart from beating so fast.

Sakura's rebuttal was caught in her throat. She had an intrigued look cross her face as she turned to Sasuke just the tiniest bit.

"Don't even think about it." He muttered to her, ignoring the crestfallen pout she gave him.

This was far from the first kiss from Naruto and she prayed it wasn't the last few, but there was a certainty, an almost desperation in it that scared her. When their eyes met, she knew what he was afraid of: their time was almost coming to an end.

Bracing a hand to his sandy mud covered shoulder with a sea weed adornment, she traced her soft fingers over his cheeks where his whisker marks lingered. "I...I..."

Naruto placed his large hand over her small one on his cheek. "Yes, Hinata-chan?"

_I should tell him,_ she thought to herself. _ I really should tell him now. He needs to know, but how should I tell him? How can I tell him? Will he even really care to know and could it possibly put this moment, and many more possible ones we could share in our future to an end?_

Noticing her eyebrows worrying close together and her lips part to say something, he smiled soothingly as she buckled to her insecurities and looked away.

"You can tell me anything, Hinata-chan. You know that, right?"

"M-maybe not everything, Naruto-kun."

He tilted his head to her, curious as to what could possibly be so damaging that she should feel fear at its mention. What Sasuke said back on the bridge came to mind, but he would not, could no blame her for it if that was what she had to say. "Try me."

She nodded, fearful but glad at the same time.

"Lets go for a dip! I need to get all this stuff off of me, anyways." He picked at the sea weed on him and scratched at his muddy face.

Giggling, she took his hand and waved to everyone. "We'll be back in a little bit!"

"Don't go out past the firelight!" Sakura called back, turning her eyes towards Sasuke invitingly. "You know, we're alone right now...Soooo...Sasuke-kun?"

Snoring just a little off to her left, Sasuke was contently asleep.

_Shanaro!_ She clenched her fist, ready to unleash hell to whatever fate was mocking her, but a sudden desire made her grin with content. Gently, resting herself against his side, she was able to get just close enough to rest her head on his shoulder. Knowing this was the closest she'd ever come to enjoying a moment like this, even if he was unaware of it, Sakura decided this was better then nothing. Also, with all the leaps and gains Naruto and Hinata were enjoying, she felt she deserved some progress...even if they were a little ill gotten.

Off in the distance, she could hear Tazuna's drunken snores and her last thoughts before she went to sleep were how jealous Ino was going to be when Sakura told her she got to 'sleep' with Sasuke.

* * *

Shade watched Hinata and Naruto's play at a distance too far away for her and Rhen to be seen in the thick darkness and was not happy.

"I'm losing my soulmate." She whispered to herself, clearly unhappy.

**"Maybe he was never meant to be yours, little succubus."** Rhen gnashed, more out of annoyance then anything.

"There is no one else out there with his power, with his latent potential. I have to make him mine...or," She pondered thoughtfully, a frown pursing her lips.

"**Or?"**

She shook her head several times, trying to deny the answer that kept coming up, but it was obvious the conclusion triggered a dark internal turmoil. "I have to make her unworthy for him."

Rhen's interested chuckle chilled her, because the reality of how far she was willing to get her soul mate was going to have to include deeds that made him, a demon of the Fifth Plane of Hell happy.


	26. Ch26 Questions and Answers

It had been awhile since Zabuza felt comfortable sitting up without help. When he was able to get his long legs to slid over the side of the bed with a grunt, he relaxed his elbows on his knees, back hunched, and his head hanging low with what could have been considered a sigh of mild triumph. He didn't have to turn his head to know there was a steaming cup of whatever healing concoction Haku had come up with sitting on the nightstand. He could smell the bitter medicinal herbs two rooms away with his mask on. Some of the stuff Haku made for him tasted foul, but he always drank every drop. Reaching his hand past the night stand over to the bedpost he was reassured by the feel of heavy steel within his fist. Head Chopper, his sword, was within easy reach. Nothing could be more comforting.

The Demon of the Mist had a lot to think about; propositions to consider, new directions to take, and allies or enemies to kill.

He smoothed the back of his hand over his sweat slicked brow and flicked the droplets to the floor. Keeping in the shadows meant having a room with no windows or ventilation and he was suffering for it. Still, he didn't complain. Ninja, real ninja, never complained. They just did what they had to, to get the job done. That thought helped him keep his mind on the present.

"You look like death warmed over," an amused voice carried over to the Mist nuke nin. "And trust me, I know the look."

Zabuza was less than thrilled with the presence of the old sorcerer. His sense of macabre humor was something the elite swordsman would rather avoid. Glancing at the old scarred man as if he was being indulgent by putting up with him, Zabuza rolled his shoulders stiffly.

"Where is Haku?" He asked quietly.

"Your little friend went somewhere to chat with the blond captive. I must say," Xyouln raised his one eyebrow meaningfully at Zabuza, "I didn't know he was interested in girls. I was sure he was one himself, but I'll bet he gets that a lot."

Zabuza nodded. He never had any doubt that Haku would do as he instructed, but it was reassuring to know that he was successful in his blind attempt at seduction. Zabuza was never one for pointless romances. Those sort of feelings only led to complications and that was not something a man like him could afford or even sought after. When he felt certain needs he took care of them, that was all. He never made any pretense that it was anything more than that. For him the field of battle, the slaughtering of enemies and the instilling of fear in his victims was enough to fill his heart. No woman's touch would ever bring him joy the way washing in blood did.

Those were good times.

Xyouln's lips spread in a knowing smile that annoyed Zabuza, as if someone so weak could understand him.

"What do you want, Sorcerer?" Zabuza's voice grated through lethargic lips.

"My apprentice and I had a little chat before she left to see her 'soul mate'." He paced next to Zabuza, eventually sitting on a stool that Haku usually occupied to keep an eye on his master. "Shade mentioned that those shinobi from the Leaf are quite remarkable and that their village is full of talent. She is considering going back with them, but I was curious if that was even going to be possible." He looked at Zabuza curiously. "Will any of them be going back?"

Zabuza didn't answer.

Just a few hours before he was having a discussion with Gato's ex assistant about coordinating different construction strategies that could include the local populace as a meager workforce and using some of Gato's thugs as potential turncoats so they can retrieve and hold account liabilities in case things go south. Everything was looking on the up and up, but the only thing that was required was the announcement to the general public and their support so things could go underway. He had been real excited about having several meetings set up in advanced with those contractors, but at the moment he was as weak as a wet nosed genin after a days march. Lyseria made a point to tell him those shipping construction CEO's held no allegiance to Gato or anyone. They were businessmen, plain and simple.

Money was their motivation.

This bed and broken state was not the image he wanted to be remembered by those who would have to look at him in awe and respect.

Seeing Zabuza remain silent for a few minutes Xyouln decided to ask it in a different way. "Are you going to kill them?"

The nuke nin's lips twitched with the thoughts of bloody murder and all the little pleasures that came with it, but his keen shinobi mind better than to reveal too much. He also weighed how much was the cost of his pride. A ninja didn't have normal codes of pride or honor, it was an obtuse thing that required a broader perspective and a strong stomach to handle harder truths and accept foul play as an expectation.

It was time to lay the facts of what he was really facing and what their consequences were.

"Their team consists of a two high ranking royal blood lines and a Jinchuuriki."

"What do you mean?" Xyouln asked with a frown.

Rolling his eyes, Zabuza answered in his deep monotone, "The boy with black hair and the girl with pale eyes. They belong to two very powerful clans that make Konoha their home. The boy is an Uchiha, a clan revered for the blood limit called the 'Sharigan.' Their master has only limited use of that powerful ability and has become a legend among my kind. If or when that boy's eyes mature, he will be a devastating force among ninja. There were not supposed to be anymore of them, due to a clan execution involving one of their own. Why there is one outside their gates is noteworthy."

Xyouln steepled his fingers and continued to listen carefully.

"The girl is a Hyuuga, a clan acknowledged as one of the most powerful clans in all the Elemental Lands, surpassing even some of the weaker Daimyos. Their family holds greedily to their blood line known as the 'Byakugan.' With this ability, it is said that their vision is not only perfect, but can see chakra, through almost anything, distances up to miles, and all around them from behind to underneath without having to turn their head. It is so powerful and so sought after that Kumogakure is offering a reward that would put most countries in debt for any living capture of a Hyuuga with an active set. I am actually quite surprised that someone of such high pedigree would be allowed outside the gates without the protective Caged Bird Seal. I think it is quite reckless of the Leaf to let such a precious asset out amongst the wolves of this world."

The old mana wielder's lips were pulled back hungrily. "Then I'm sure you should be most eager in acquiring her, hmm? She would make a nice collection to your army if she was to be turned into your tool." He shrugged. "Or failing that she would be a tremendous source of wealth. I imagine you could ransom her back to her village for as much as you could sell her."

Zabuza's mocking chuckle pulled the mirth from Xyouln's smile. "True," he said and nothing more.

"You also mentioned a Jin… chew… rick… ee," Xyoulin carefully sounded the word out. "I'm not familiar with that term, is it significant?"

Zabuza did nothing to hide the fact he thought the old man an idiot. "You don't know? Your apprentice's soul mate, the one she is so enamored with? He is a Jinchuuriki."

Xyouln frowned. "I thought he was a demon, like her. At least, that is what she told me."

Shaking his head, Zabuza corrected him, "No, that is incorrect. A jinchuuriki is a human _container _for one of the tailed beasts. Creatures of immense power and knowledge. Just one was enough to almost destroy Konoha all by itself. I doubt any demon could do that."

"There are different powers in demons as there are in humans. I'm sure if a human was able to 'conatin' such a demon then how powerful could the beast actually be?"

The long hard look Zabuza gave him answered the old sorcerer in many ways, but the one that were most prevalent was: You are ignorant.

"No one mortal world can actually defeat _our_ demons, old man. It took the practice of sealing the demon into a human vessel, a forbidden art so secret it is said to make a pact with death gods, shinigami's. Even then, if the seal wasn't exact, wasn't perfect in its creation, both the sealer and the vessel container were lost and the potential of letting the sealing shinigami unleash his wrath any way it sees fit. That is a practice in an art that is most dangerous, even to the insane. That particular piece of information is extremely valuable in the right hands. Konoha isn't supposed to be in possession of a Jinchuuriki, at least one that known to the other major hidden villages."

Xyouln's eyes were alight with hunger. "That _is_ fascinating. I have to know more." After the white haired elder controlled his composure, he said, "But that still doesn't mean that my apprentice's 'boyfriend' is worth avoiding the consequence of trying to get your hands on the Hooga girl."

"Hyuuga." Zabuza corrected. "And yes it is."

The dark sorcerer tapped his fingers to his chin. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

"Old man, I am not afraid of anything." He growled thickly, "But I know the difference between a mission and a purpose. My mission ended when Gato decided to betray me and have me killed. If what Lyseria says it true and I have access to one third of his money, plus a strategy where I could actually build a country with the image I desire, then my purpose is all but fulfilled. Should anything happen to any of those three, including their legendary sensei I would have the wrath of Kami sent to this hick country and sought after not by just one but some of the best hunter nins the Leaf has to offer. It is hardly worth doing anything to them that would draw such unneeded attention when I've finally set a sound foundation here.."

Pushing his hands on his knees to attempt to stand, he fell back onto the bed when his legs and back gave out from the strain. It jarred on every nerve to see that old man grinning so superiorly down at him.

"So you're going to let them go? Just like that?" Xyouln crouched down near the head of the bed, reaching for the cup of medicine Haku had left for Zabuza.

Offering it to the mist nin, Zabuza choked it down in a few gulps and groaned angrily. "Lets see what Haku and Lyseria have to say. I'll make my final decision from there."

Xyouln bowed slightly from the waist. "Of course, Zabuza Lord of the Land of Waves."

Zabuza couldn't help but chuckle at the title. It sounded good to his ears.

* * *

**Flashback**

"This is so much fun!" Naruto said with that huge boyish smile he always seemed to have.

"It… it sure is Naruto-kun," She agreed. The two of them were playing in the shallows of the ocean right near the beach. For the Hyuuga princess it was dream come true. Getting to play with him like this was something she would not have believed possible just weeks ago.

The undertow suddenly caught her and pulled her slightly off balance, lurching forward she fell, unintentionally, against her crush. Instinctively he reached out and caught her, holding her against him as she regained her balance.

He snickered at her mild distress, enjoying that flustered look in her shy eyes.

_Even in the water he's warm_, she thought to herself, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against the thin fabric of her suit.

"You okay?" He teased into her ear with his warm breath.

She nodded quickly and pulled away, regretfully. "I'm fine, tha… thank you Naruto-kun." She looked at him nervously. Getting so close to him felt _really _good and she couldn't help but notice how little they were wearing.

"So Hinata, want to… ack!" A nice sized waved tumbled over them in a frothy curl, causing both shinobi and kunoichi to tumble rather gracelessly back towards the bank. He wound up knocked on his butt while she somehow ended up sitting on his lap. She responded with a light squeak, and scrambled off of him before anyone could notice the… compromising position they were in. Naruto got back to his feet with a case of the giggles.

_We were so close_, Hinata thought excitedly, trying to rub the goosebumps off of her arms. _I could feel his neck against my face, his muscles flexed against me. It's like even the sea is trying to force us closer. _It really was wonderful to get this chance to be with him like this, as just a girl with the boy she liked. For this little while there seemed no space between them at all and no differences, no clan expectations, no pressure...

Hinata squeaked again when another wave crashed over them, this time Naruto held her close to keep her from losing her balance again. They held onto each other through several more waves, there was no verbal decision about it. He just kept holding her and she made no effort to get away. Naruto's teasing laughter and infectious giggles kept them both at ease in spite of their physical intimacy. The fire was dying at their little campsite and it was soon going to be time to head back, so Hinata decided, regretfully, that it was finally time to bring up what she was so worried about mentioning near his teammates.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Hinata," he spoke first, breaking her concentration. Her eyes looked up into his. "Thank you for being the first girl I ever went on a date with."

Even in the growing darkness his eyes expressed so much, they overflowed with happiness and gratitude.

"Y-you're...thanking m-me?" She said shyly. "Why?"

"Because," he offered simply.

"Because?"

He nodded, "Just because." He didn't think any more explanation was required. "Oh, by the way, uh…" He looked just a little bit flustered. He wanted to say a lot more to her about just how much this all meant to him, but he wasn't sure what to say.

"Hmm?"

"Well you see… crap! Hold on!"

"Eh?" She spoke just a second before she was once more submerged.

Another wave crashed down around them, spilling them further up the beach and into a tangle of limbs that left Naruto laughing boisterously and Hinata giggling. Somehow he ended up on top of her, looking down just enough to see the drops of salt water falling from his chin onto her cheek. Luminous opalescent eyes timidly looked up at him, saw how close he was. She couldn't help but notice the few strands of her hair sticking to his face and neck.

He didn't do anything to push them away, or to get off of her.

"You never laugh, do you?" he traced the familiar lines of her soft face. "You're so much fun to be around and I know you want to, but why won't you ever laugh, Hinata-chan?"

Her exhale rippled through her like a cleansing breeze. She could feel his weight pressing down on her, his warm body touching hers. Half of him was resting on her, his hip by hers. One of her hands lay on his arm while the other touched the locks of dripping blond hair.

"My family doesn't believe in expressing emotion, Naruto-kun." She voiced softly. "We consider it a weakness."

"So," he leaned a little closer and asked speculatively. "If you're hurt?"

"I can't cry out."

"If you're sad?"

"I can't weep."

"If you're happy?"

"I can't smile."

"If you're tickled?"

"Eh?"

"Gotcha." He pounced, attacking her with the dreaded Uzumaki tickle no Jutsu.

Hinata never stood a chance.

"Na-na-nana.....STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Hinata wailed frightfully, but to no avail.

"You know you want it." Naruto had his hands all over her belly, her legs, at the back of her neck, and somehow he eventually had her pinned down and squirming even in his mount.

"C'mon, I can't hear you,"

Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle.

The strain she put on herself was amazing. The sheer discipline was put to the test, even go as far ash holding one hand over her mouth, her face another color of red when she could no longer hold back the burst of laughter that squealed out of her.

"Naruto, stop! I-I'm going to…"

"You're gonna what, Hina-," he wasn't able to finish when he saw her jerk her head his way and a flash of fierce lavender eyes glared at him defiantly.

"What the?!" Naruto cried in surprise as he went face first into the wet sand. How she maneuvered from underneath him, flipped him, and then mounted his back with him face down was a mystery he would have to learn later. At the moment, he was spitting sand out of his mouth.

"Naruto-kun! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She was worried that she had hurt him without trying to.

"Psh! No!" He wailed in that oh so cute, playful voice of his, "I got my butt handed to me by my _girlfriend_...I'm telling sensei."

Hinata wanted to cheer and hug him as she always figured she would if she was ever granted the joy of him calling her that. Instead though she slid off his back and sat down next to him. Her expression was dejected, sad, she was painfully aware that despite being called his girlfriend things were just not that simple. Not for the Hyuuga clan heir. She'd put off having this conversation as long as she possibly could. But like it or not there were certain things that Naruto needed to know. Things he had a right to know.

"I was only playing about the whole telling sensei thing." He told her, it would have been impossible to miss her sudden change of mood. "Seriously, Kakashi and Sasuke would never let me live it down...although; it was a pretty cool move." He tried to get a smile out of her, but it didn't come. She looked past him, back towards the three fires surrounding their camp.

She remained silent.

Propping himself on one elbow, he scratched at his nose and looked away. "Are you mad at me Hinata-chan? I'm sorry if I took it too far, I just wanted to make you laugh."

The heiress turned back to him and swept a little bit of sand off of his belly. "No, Naruto-kun I'm not mad."

"If...if you don't want to be my girlfriend-"

"I do!" She pushed both of her hands onto his shoulders, and then brought him close hugging him tightly with all her might. "I have always wanted to be your girlfriend, Naruto-kun!" She told him fiercely, with a passion that made her voice quiver and her body tremble.

He nuzzled his cheek against hers, this wasn't normal for shy little Hinata. Not that he was complaining. "Tell me what's bothering you Hinata-chan. Did I do something the wrong way? I mean, I can do something else if you want."

She shook her head slowly. "You did more for me on this date then I've ever had on any of my others, Naruto-kun."

It wasn't till after she said it that she realized she'd said more then she should have. Naruto flinched, pulled his face away from hers, the confusion at her statement clear on his face.

"Dates?"

Even in the darkness he could see her start to recoil from him and he wasn't sure how to respond. _Since when has Hinata-chan gone out on dates?_ He couldn't help but feel some resentment and jealousy. He'd thought this was as special for her as it was for him.

"So...you've had several dates already?" He tried to sound passively interested but couldn't hide the lack of his usual affection.

_I've hurt him again, _she realized sadly_. _She couldn't voice her answer, just nodding instead.

"I...see," he studied her again, insecurities and male pride wounded by the sudden realization that he _wasn't_ the first after all. Swallowing he asked her something in a voice thick with worry. "Do you already have a boyfriend, Hinata-chan?"

Her shoulders slumped and she decided the best, the smartest thing to do was to get some space between them.

Her reaction was an answer all by itself. "Hinata-chan?"

He watched her sit back on her knees and bow to him, low and humbly, an act that would surely have outraged her father or any other member of her clan had they seen it. "I am sorry, Naruto-kun, but there are many things about my family that I should have told you. For this, I have acted extremely dishonorable and I only hope you can forgive me in time."

Sitting up himself he pulled her hand into his so she could not get any further away. "I don't understand what you're talking about, Hinata-chan."

"It's very complicated, Naruto-kun." Her voice was barely loud enough to carry. She was now looking away from him, over her shoulder with sad, sad eyes.

"Then use small words and speak slowly," he grinned at her, but the joke fell flat. Neither of them were in the mood to laugh now.

She slumped further away from him, pulling her knees to her face. She did not try to pull her hand from his though.

Naruto gave her hand a gentle squeeze and cautiously asked, "Hinata, do you belong to someone else? Do you..._like_ someone else, also?"

As painful as it was to get those words out, he had to know. He couldn't think of anything worse than being betrayed by someone you had feelings for. Shade's whole personality seemed to revolve around trying to get his attention and affections without any consideration as to what Hinata would feel or think and it annoyed him that she felt so free around him. Had another boy been trying the same with Hinata and she let him like she let Naruto do with her? He wouldn't know what he would do if that was true. It made him momentarily sick to think of another guy touching her, holding her, kissing her like he had while she was here with him on this mission.

_Did she? _A little voice in his head asked. He wanted to ignore it, but once spoke the thought would not simply leave.

He shook his head, reprimanding himself for having doubts. He didn't know the facts yet.

"Not exactly," Hinata muttered.

Naruto winced, if there had not been anyone she would have answered with a loud definitive, 'No!'

"What's his name?" He let go of her hand and turned to look at the ocean instead of her.

"It's not just one person, Naruto-kun," she said quietly, noticing not only the loss of warmth from where his hands were locked with her, but also the warmth of his tone in his voice.

_Not just one person? _Yes, he was sure he was going to be sick. Nameless blank faces, hands, and whispered words surrounded an image of Hinata being swarmed from one man to the next, and all of them were privy to hearing those delicate, whimpered, soft sounds she made when they shared the same moments he had with her.

"You… you have more than one boyfriend?"

She peeked over her arms at him, calculating how much she needed to tell him, weighing each word carefully. "I don't have boyfriends, I have suitors."

He blinked.

"I don't understand." He told her honestly.

Resting her cheek against her arms again, she looked at his lack of comprehension and began to explain with a voice just low enough for him to hear.

"I am a Hyuuga, Naruto-kun, the heiress to Konoha's most respected Clan. Therefore, my life has been planned for me since the day I was conceived. Great families from all over the shinobi nations, from children of Kages, wealthy lords from local and distant lands, elite shinobi, to almost everyone who is anyone wishes to bear the Hyuuga name and lay claim to our doujutsu, the Byakugan, my dowry, and the connection to my family with all its prestige and influence. As such, many and various suitors have bid for me. Yes, I've been on many dates, Naruto-kun," she sighed into her arms. "I've been on them since I was five years old. Though 'interviews' might be a more accurate description of them."

Scratching his head, he didn't know exactly how to approach the subject. All at once he wished he'd been more willing to listen to the teme about this. "What does a five year old know about dating?"

She patiently lifted her head and looked at him. "It had nothing to do with what I thought or felt. All my dates, for as long as I can remember, were arranged through formal channels and barely involved me. They were just formalities, opportunities for my father to interview the different candidates and determine their value and whether or not to permit them to continue their pursuit of me. I might not even meet the suitor; if I did usually all I did was say 'hello' and maybe pour tea for him and my father. No one ever asked me anything. My father is the final arbitrator as to who will claim me when that time comes for me to wed."

"So," Naruto squinted his eyes in thought, wanting to make sure he was accurate in his assumptions. "You don't have a say as to who you can marry?"

She shook her head, looking a little more dejected then before.

"And...you don't have a boyfriend, but other kids like me take you out on dates?"

She buried herself further into her arms. "No, not all of them are our age, Naruto-kun."

"Eh?"

"Some of them are as old as your sensei and some even as old as my father." Her voice cracked and just a hint of pain escaped her lips.

The idea of men old enough to be her father giving her looks made him so angry that he began to grind his teeth.

"How can you stand it?" he growled under his breath, loud enough for her to hear him.

She tilted her head curiously at him. "It is my duty, Naruto-kun. As heiress, I am expected to partake of these traditions for the benefit of the Clan. These are just some of the many trials I have to succeed in for the sake of my position. Althought...I'm not doing so good at them."

He wanted to go back to the questions that were gnawing at his gut, the ones where there were boys, men who were having their way with Hinata and he was just one of those who had experienced her gentle touch, those timid, but longing stares...then there was her kiss. Was there ever a way to poison the savory taste of what he enjoyed most about her more then to know that someone else had the pleasure of knowing it before him...and maybe enjoying it again when they got back to Konoha?

Naruto's spine tingled with the feel of his growing rage. His thoughts went back to what happened with him and Shade in the Cage of Bones and he knew he needed to pull his feelings back in. It would do no good to express anything that would only worsen what was already in his mind what had yet to be confirmed.

"Hinata," Naruto's voice held an ache that she winced at. When he turned to look at her, it was with a face of fearful anticipation, "Do you...feel for anyone...like...you have," he swallowed loudly, noticing her eyes norrow just enough to be confused by his question, "...with me?"

The heiress pondered his question, maybe even asking herself several times before she realized what he was asking. "N-naruto...kun?"

Gripping his fingers in his shorts, he asked again but with a little more heat, "Have you ever kissed anyone or let them hold you like I have, Hinata-chan!"

The red blush spreading across her face was enough to be seen in the firelight. "You...You think...my suitors are like h-how you and I have been, Naruto-kun?"

He shrugged deep into his shoulders, turning away nervously, but keeping his eyes on her, "I don't understand your situation, but I can't help but feel you have feelings for...some of them. They take you on dates, right? So...so...you might...since they are so much better then I...and you could be interested in..."

The blonde Jinchuuriki heard the granules of sand move as she approached him, a calm smile on her face as she reached out and touch his whiskered cheek. "Naruto-kun, do you th-think I would-ld do this with just anyone?"

He pushed his fingers into his hair, confused at her concerned tone. Even though she was nervous, she had the slightest, ever so mild tone that made him feel like she was scolding him.

"Tell me I'm wrong...please?"

In a weird turn of nerves, and a strong sense of foolishness, she did the only thing that could answer his question for him.

_She_ kissed _him_.

When they parted, she gave his thankful, but still slightly unconvinced look one of disappointment. "You are the only boy I-I've ever kissed or even allowed to touch me in any familiar way, Naruto-kun."

It was his turn to blush, but not before throwing himself down into the sand, almost burying his head in the sand, "I'm sorry! I didn't understand what you meant and I still don't, but that is still no reason for me to pry into your family or your-"

A soft hand touched his cheek, "Naruto-kun, look at me."

Sand fell off his eyebrows and nose when he did finally meet her eyes from his bowed position.

"Yes, I've been on 'dates', but none of them involved my favor or my interest. You are the only boy, since I've noticed you when I was eight, that I've ever wanted to...to," She turned a dark shade of red at her own confession, but had to continue for his sake and for both of their potential futures, "enjoy the things th-that boyfriends and girlfriends do."

"So...you forgive me about asking my question?"

She nodded easily.

"And...you...still want to be my girlfriend?"

Looking away shyly, covering her mouth as if unable to answer his question audibly, she nodded quickly and eagerly, "Yes...please...I have wanted that for a long time now."

Naruto's eyes widened and his lips spread in the warmest smile she'd ever seen on him. "So...you are my girlfriend now?"

Squinting cutely behind her hand, she nodded.

"And," He had to ask to ensure what position he had to take when it came to another woman who wanted to be in his life, "...it's okay to tell, Shade?"

Hinata tapped her fingers, more so to think then to shy away from his question. "I-I th-think she will pursue you anyways, Naruto-kun. She doesn't seem like the kind that will quit even if you tell her."

He nodded, considering her words.

"I guess I'll tell her as soon as I see her, huh?"

Hinata shrugged, quietly voicing her own hidden pain. "It is up to you. I...I know some boys have m-more then one girl. It is common among boys trying to figure out who they want to be with. Especially, extremely handsome and particularly powerful boys...like you, Naruto-kun."

He frowned at her, making her shyly look away. "Did I sound this silly when I asked you about your suitors?"

She chuckled slightly, tilting her hand in a 'so-so' gesture.

He shook his head and sat down next to her. Sitting primly, she watched the waves approach them just a few dozen feet away, closer to their little camp then what they had been about half an hour or so more.

When she rubbed her eyes, he couldn't help but notice how late it was and how deeply asleep everyone was.

"Are you sleepy, Hinata-chan?"

Pushing a damp lock behind her ear, she nodded.

Standing up, he offered his hand to help her up and she accepted. Bringing their blankets close to the middle of the fire triangle, but far away from Sakura Snuggling against Sasuke, he put them side to side.

"If this is too close-." Naruto began to pull his blanket away, berating himself for his lack of consideration of her personal sleeping space.

Looking away, Hinata voiced quietly, "I-I won't mind...if you're close enough t-to hold m-my hand while we sleep, if you're not."

"Mph," he agreed and waited for her to slip under the toweled blanket they improvised.

He soon followed her and offered his hand to her which was a good half an arms length's away.

"Good night, my girlfriend." He voiced sleepily.

"Sleep well, my Naruto-kun...my boyfriend." She replied with a quiet awe and disbelief.

They stared at each other for the longest time, watching the shadows dance over the other until sleep finally took them. The ocean's constant soft churning of it's water on it's bank and the whistled wind going through the long reeds of the palms leaves, soothed them both into a very tranquil and comfortable sleep.

**End Flashback.**

**

* * *

  
**


	27. Ch27 A chance enounter

Haku had returned Lyseria's kiss by mimicking her movements, eventually taking subtle control, as per Shade's instructions, and elaborated on what he already knew of the gold haired accountant's tell tale signs of likes and dislikes. Their movements were still uncoordinated, but her demeanor expressed to Haku that he was making her tremble with pleasure.

He unintentionally swallowed her soft moan when her lips parted briefly, but that was soon rewarded with something else he was not quite prepared for.

"Let's get a room, Haku-kun." She said breathlessly, cheeks tinted and face piqued with desire.

Lyseria took his hand and guided him to the nearest and cleanest hotel available.

Being a ninja he knew how to keep his face clear of the sudden panic starting to clutch at his stomach. He was a shinobi and Zabuza-sama had taught him long a ago that a ninja had to be prepared to face any situation with calm and with a clear mind. He considered what he should do, and why he felt that even this lacked even half the thrill of the very small, but very fulfilling kiss he received from Shade.

* * *

**Flashback**

It had started off easily enough, venturing through the local marketplace to select a few henchmen who still had proper identification and enough sense to do as Lyseria instructed. One of them had tried to get a little too close to her and Haku had not been pleased.

"C'mon, baby, I know a really good way for you to make some money. Just show me and my boys a good time and we'll make it worth your while."

The suggestive chuckles and the way they crowded on around her left little to Lyseria's imagination as to their intentions.

"Zabuza-sama would not be pleased to know you are threatening Lyseria-san," Haku's voice held a slight edge, a warning that the men took little notice of. Had Zabuza said those exact same words He had no doubt the men would have immediately backed off and apologized. For Haku his soft, almost feminine, appearance could be a huge asset when gathering intelligence. In situations like this though it was a hindrance.

"Don't worry, pretty girl," a rather large man with a rusted sword drawled out of the side of his mouth, "we haven't forgotten about you.."

Miss Goldmeadow had been exposed to these types of men before and had always felt safe when in Haku's presence, but she couldn't completely quell the fear or keep it from her eyes as they backed her into a corner. Seeing her mounting fear only drew them closer to her, spurring them as wounded prey might spur on some hungry wolves.

It was at that point that Haku finally lost his patience.

"Aaaah!"

"It hurts, pull it out! Pull it out!"

"My neck! I can't move!"

Cries and whimpered pleas filled the air after a swift and near deadly barrage of sebons brought these animals to their knees. He could have killed them just as easily.

"You would not only ignore my warning, but also feel free to take advantage of a young woman who is here to serve Zabuza-sama. For this, I should kill you all." Senbons blossomed between his fingers.

"We're sorry!"

"Forgive us, we'll leave her alone and do as you say!"

"Please, let us live!"

Haku lowered his hands just enough to let them see him considering. "Very well. You have your instructions and I expect you to follow them. You are to act as obedient tools of Zabuza-sama's will, and not as wild animals consumed with lust. Is this understood?"

The swift and loud agreement put Haku at ease, eventually going about and removing his sebons.

"Aaah!" One of them cried as he deliberately wrenched out a pair with more force than was required. He was the one who had suggested Lyseria whore herself.

As he and Lyseria left Haku called out over his shoulder. "You have till tomorrow to complete your task. If you don't, I will come back and personally skewer your genitals. Understand?"

They were not used to being threatened in such a polite tone, but having just witnessed his skill each man threw his hands over his manhood and nodded earnestly. Haku accepted this with a slight nod of his own, satisfied these men were now well and truly motivated to fulfill their tasks.

"Very well." he turned polite eyes to Lyseria, holding the door open for her, bowing courteously, "After you, Lyseria-san."

Having left, Haku watched his charge carefully, noticing her fidgeting hands and the tears that threatened to fall at any moment. Concerned, he pulled her aside into a quiet back way where they could have a moment of privacy.

"Lyseria-san, are you okay?"

"Haku," She breathed softly, embracing him tightly, trembling and weeping into his shoulder.

Shade's instruction came to mind...

_"Girls like to be treated as if we're delicate, Haku. We like to feel like we're treasured, we're exceptional. Girls like Lyseria who are insecure with their environments feel this even more so because they are afraid and need assurance very often. If you noticed, she clings to you, showing that she needs you to remind her that she is safe."_

"It's okay, Lyseria-san. I took care of them and they won't bother you ever again. You're fine and no one is going to hurt you while I'm here, okay?"

She nodded into his hair, sniffling, pulling away just enough to look into his large brown eyes with her tear streaked blue ones. That she was vulnerable was obvious. She was showing him all of her weaknesses, as well as her desire for him.

More of Shade's directions came to mind, it seemed to fit the scenario perfectly.

_"So you need to let her know that her touch is welcomed and even encouraged. Treat me as you would her. Make me feel like I am everything to you. Make me feel like I am beautiful with your eyes, with your hands, your voice. Let me know that I have become a precious person to you and, at this moment, there is no one else in this world but you and I."_

Haku cupped the small of her back and pressed her to him a little closer, aligning her taller body with his smaller one. A small gasp escaped her lips, not in warning but surprise. Her fingers curled into his long ebony locks, smoothing them, combing them gently.

"Your eyes always look like you're afraid, Lyseria-san," he replied quietly, just loudly enough for her to hear. "Don't be scared of me, okay? I won't hurt you as long as you stay true to Zabuza-sama."

She nodded, but not without leaning forward and dragging her lips across his, all but pleading for him to kiss her.

And he did.

**End Flashback**

* * *

That was how their first private kiss started and now he found himself being pulled along by the young lady with every intention of turning their slight contact into something more... intimate. He was quite sure that most men would be thrilled to be in his situation with such an attractive woman. He'd _seen _as much only a little while ago, and he had to admit the idea of doing more with her wasn't at all unpleasant.

However, thoughts of Shade's lithe body suddenly popped into his mind, her soft lips responding, kissing him as eagerly as Lyseria had For some reason it was that that caused him to dig in his heels and pull Lyseria to a halt. Lyseria peered at him questioningly, taking this as some kind of rejection.

"I'm sorry, Lyseria-san, but we don't have time for this."

"Haku, please...I really want to-"

"It would be more then my pleasure to fulfill this part of your wants and my own, but I cannot delay Zabuza-sama's wishes. You know that, right?"

Crestfallen, she nodded, looking away and feeling embarrassed that she made such a fool of herself.

"Don't have those sad eyes, Lyseria-san," he turned her cheek towards him, smiling softly in the hope she would as well. "This isn't something that should be rushed or explored on the spur of the moment. I think we should take our time with this, and when it comes, let us enjoy it to the fullest, ne?"

Her eyes lit up and her smile returned, nodding expectantly. She obviously was going to keep him to his word.

"Besides," he looked up at her timidly, "it would be my first time...so..."

She touched him this time, resting her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly, "I'll take care of you, Haku-kun."

Nodding, they decided set off again, no longer hand in hand, but closer than they were at the start of the day.

Haku was sure Zabuza would be pleased with their progress, but would still expect him to do more.

_Shade-san, I need you to teach me more, _he thought while returning Lyseria's smile with one of his own, but thinking of Shade in her place.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were asked to go shopping for lunch and dinner after Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura announced they would keep Tazuna and his men company on the bridge while they worked. Of course, the voices in the background could not stop them from giggling as a very riled Sasuke, who was throwing yet another string of accusations at Sakura.

"I swear, if you did anything weird to me while I was sleeping, Sakura." The Uchiha stomped away from her down a hall, looking over his body and even going as far as looking in the mirror to see if his neck for any curious blemishes.

"Don't be such a baby!" She grouched at him, turning her head away from him in annoyance. "We just ended up that way."

She tried to sound innocent when those words came out of her mouth, but even Tsunami who was passing by gave the girl an incredulous look.

"Sakura, you were _on_ me." He said, practically shivering as if he was covered in ants.

_It was so great! I got to rest on Saskue-kun's shoulder! Tee-hee!_ ,her eyes lit up happily, hands fisted and her grin about to touch her ears.

"You're smiling," Sasuke had turned to her with disapproving glare.

Be it as it may, she could not deny it. She decided a somewhat apologetic tilt of her head and blush would suffice at the moment. "Was it that bad?"

He gave her an annoyed stare, but decided to a very, very small degree she had a point, "We need to get ready."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Hinata and Naruto walked hand in hand to the market, content and complete as if they have been doing this for years. He tried to get her to talk more about her family, and she offered a vague, roundabout description of some of what they did and what was expected of her. He was not as quick to dismiss all of their customs, understanding they were, in fact, a great family who had been around since Konoha's founding, but still...

"So they want you to be the best in your family's fighting style?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"I guess I can understand that, but also they expect you to know all of the family history and their politics inside the Clan, Konoha, and all allied villages?

She nodded. "We are also expected to know our allies like we know our enemies. They may be our allies today or we may have to defend against them, so we must prepare."

His gaze lingered over her, making her tuck her head a little at his observation of her, making her squirm a little uncomfortably. She still smiled at his attention, nevertheless. Even as they held hands, he noticed Hinata's small wonderfuls, her little traits that he had been oblivious to before now becoming noticeable. Her little eye flicks here and there, her small hands circling his larger fingers as if fighting some inner obligation that she was teetering on the cusp of. The heiress cheeks dusted red every now and then if he brushed against her a little too close, her timid and shy shrugs, nervous awkward steps. Had he let go of her hand, he knew that they would eventually find her other hand and eventually start poking their fingers together, tuck themselves somewhere close to her heart or on her lips timidly...He couldn't believe such a girl existed where his mere presence had such an affect.

Boy, was he blind to have missed someone like her.

"I guess that makes sense, but that's a lot of work for a Clan Heir, isn't it?"

She shrugged her thin shoulders, knowing that he was right. "It is my family's way, Naruto-kun. We are trained from our birth where we must stand and how we must act. The Hyuuga are the highest standard of self discipline and moral upbringing. If we show everyone that we are faultless in everything, then we set the expectation for everyone else as we represent Konoha and the Hyuuga."

Naruto merely watched her mouth move, her eyes stay fixed on his. Hinata had not once bat an eye or spoke without trained conviction in her or her family's beliefs. She meant what she said.

Before Naruto could comment on it...

"Help me!" A woman's voice screeched down a narrow alley.

The two gennin didn't even consider pondering it.

Blonde and Blue haired teens dashed down the heady and garbaged filled corridor, slipping every now and then on some loose debris. Windows in disrepair passed them as they dashed around a corner, revealing two paupers tugging with a beggar woman with what looked like several small bags of discarded food.

"Knock it off!" Naruto barked, causing both the men to quickly fall to their faces. The woman was shying away near a hovel that was constructed with lean to debris with a plastic bags to act as a tarp of sorts.

All three of them smelled thick of sour milk and lack of bathing.

"She's gett'n all the food and not sharing!" one of the men called out.

"We needs'ta eats as well. We's hungry!" the other whined pathetically.

A baby's cry wailed from under the despicable lean to.

The filthy woman looked warily between the two children, especially the little girl who, for all sense and purposes, seemed to lock on protectively at the sound of the baby's desperate cries. Pushing past everyone, she dove into the heap and came out with a bundled baby in filthy rags, thin arms wailing in distress.

The tattered wrap he had was covered with filth and obviously had not been cleaned for a while. An angry red rash was spread over the little boys privates from lack of hygiene cleaning and the thick smell of urine and feces almost drove Hinata to the ground sick. For her worth, she pressed him carefully close to her jacket, cooing and murmuring soft words to try and pacify him.

"Are you taking my lil'n?" the woman asked in a dead voice, her eyes bereft of any kind of emotion or life.

Hinata looked shocked at the accusation, but Naruto didn't bat an eyelash. "I've got food for'm if you want him. Just make sure he's taken care of, 'kay?"

Naruto looked inside the bag she held outstretched to him and nodded, understanding that even though the food inside was rotten and been chewed and refused. Bugs and maggots crawled inside the bag, over her hand and down her arm. It was all she had and the two men were fighting for it. This was her existence and she was giving all she had for the sake of her child and his future.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was witnessing. How could these people live like this and see it as normalcy? Why was this allowed to happen? What was being done to prevent this? Questions flooded her as she realized that these were not the only people who needed help. Heads and eyes peeked at the two young teens, curious as to how this was going to play out for them.

"We'll bring your son back to you," Naruto promised.

The woman shrugged her shoulders, only knowing that she felt she had no control of the fate of her own child. The woman reached out her hand again to offer the food for them to take.

Naruto gently pushed the food to the woman and said, "Keep it. We'll be back tomorrow with some help for you and everyone here."

The woman shrugged again, not caring one way or the other, but listening to him politely since it was the last moments she could potentially have with her child.

She nodded.

"What's his name?" Hinata asked quietly, letting the baby's dirty fingers curl around her own delicate pale ones. She was able to get him to hiccup and whine softly still, obviously trying to be brave to the pain he was enduring.

"Karimaru," the woman called out, looking over at the girl with her baby in her arms, seeing some kind of memory lost within herself. "You're going to be a good mother, child. Please keep him if you wish. You will be better for him then I would."

The looks of accepted degradation hazed the woman's eyes.

Naruto gripped Hinata's jacket and begin to walk backwards toward the way they came in. Hinata's focus was still on the baby and was about to turn around, when Naruto whispered quietly to her. "Don't turn your back on them, Hinata."

Hinata was about to remark about Naruto being impolite to these downtrodden people, but was quiet when she noticed how many people were actually occupying the alley they were leaving. No less then forty plus were packed away in every nook and cranny, each one looking at the clothes on Hinata's back, the healthy shine of hair on her head, and the nurtured figure of a girl who got regular meals. It was obvious she came from some money and was properly cared for.

She stood out like a prized gem in a mound of coal, as did Naruto.

Still, to their credit, they let her pass unmolested. She was going to help one of their own, and if one of them could escape the hell they endured it was worth another day of empty stomachs for each of them.

As they exited the alley and back into the main street of vendors, a slow clapping sound got their attention to their left. The sorceress was casually resting her hip against a vendor's wall, her hands clasped in front of her as she gave them an amused smirk.

"Where have you been?" Naruto ask curiously. He hadn't seen her for a full day.

"Aww...did you miss me, darling?" She curled her fingers into her locks that draped over her right shoulder, hanging low past her elbows. She completely ignored his question.

Hinata gave her a hooded look, knowing all to well that Shade was talking to her Naruto as if she wasn't there.

It didn't matter though, her Naruto-kun had spent then night with her, laughing, playing, swimming in the ocean's water, holding each other, falling asleep next to each other...Shade couldn't possibly take that from her.

Hinata noticed Shade, even with her bandages over her eyes, was all too aware of her thoughts by the narrowing of her brows at her.

"I was just worried." He mumbled uncomfortably.

"I'll take that as a yes," She grinned, but turned her attention away from Hinata and to the baby in her arms.

"Now that was a very noble gesture. I am very impressed with my rival and my soul mate. Saving those that need to be saved. It's very heroic." Shade's voice purred at them, glancing this way and that at their bashful faces.

Shade sauntered from the wall, plum dark hair catching the light of the late morning sun. Her smile was full and inviting as she neared Naruto with an easy familiarity.

Her hands slid into Naruto's easily, pulling his arm between her breasts and her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Did you have fun while I was gone? I missed you, Naruto." her voice was like warm honey in his ear.

_They're so soft_, he thought subconsciously to himself, but shook his head when he noticed Hinata's sad eyes on him.

Naruto decided to respond with a decisive retort, "Ahhhh,"

It was the most intelligent thing that came up at the moment.

Naruto gulped at her shamelessness, but decided to carefully untangle himself from her. Shade allowed it, but she made sure when he did remove himself, every part of his arm slid between the valley of her developing breasts.

Hinata squinted disapprovingly at the girls antics, observing the way her lips turned up in knowingly. Even Hinata could tell Naruto enjoyed that unintended groping.

What boy wouldn't?

Before Hinata could make any kind of objecting thought, Shade had her eyes full bore on her. "Now look at you. Barely a teen and already a mother. You really are a natural."

Peeking into the filthy bundle, Shade wrinkled her nose and then turned her bandaged eyes to Hinata's lavender one's. "I've got a balm that can heal that rash, but he must be cleaned first."

Hinata nodded, but her eyes glanced past Shade and Naruto into the alley in which she received her squalling prize. "I can't take him."

Naruto blinked at Hinata's tone. Everything about the girl said she wanted to hold and protect the child, but her eyes revealed the opposite.

Shade and Naruto were both caught off guard by her response. Naruto seemed especially disappointed in her.

"If he smells that bad, Hinata-chan, I'll take him." Naruto offered, but it was Shade who stopped him, gently putting herself before the Hyuuga clan heiress.

"Allow me," Shade cupped the baby's body into the crook of her arm. "He's hungry and needs to be changed. We should leave."

Shade turned to go down towards the nearest place to clean the baby, but Naruto didn't follow. His eyes were on Hinata who still had yet to look away from the dirty alley.

"Hinata, we should go. We still have things to get for Tsunami and our team, remember?"

Hinata curled her small fists and bowed to Naruto and Shade. "I can not go with you, Naruto-kun. I have been neglectful to my mission the Hokage has sent me on. I have work to do."

"I'm not leaving you by yourself, Hinata-chan." Naruto's stubborn lip jutted out to emphasize his point. The focused look in her eyes told him things were churning in her mind, something he would have bet the next month's worth of ramen that there was more then just her mission in mind, probably something that involved her clan and their ways pushing her to do more then what was expected of her.

She smiled thankfully at him, but turned to Shade who still had the smelly bundle of baby in her arms.

"Oh, please, don't let me stop you two from doing your duty. I'll take this child back to your master and Tsunami." There was just the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice. She had obviously wanted to spend some time with Naruto and did not like being dismissed with a duty to perform.

"Shade..." Naruto began to thank her, ask her if she'll do this, anything to keep that less then annoyed stare of her invisible eyes from him.

"You _will_ thank me properly when you see me again, Naruto. Until then," She turned away from him, about to leave.

Hinata had produced another small container in her hands, offering it to Shade. "This will help, but just use a little at a time. It stings."

The sorceress nodded, considering the jar in her hands as she did the blue haired heiress. "I will make sure he is well taken care of."

"Shade ne-chan," Naruto caught her attention, "Please let everyone know we were not able to get the food like they asked."

"I'll take care of that as well, darling," Shade rested a hand on his arm, leaning her face forward as if to seek a kiss.

When Naruto didn't offer his own lips to hers, she scolded him with a cluck of her tongue and a curious tilt of her head.

He shuffled closer to Hinata, taking her hand into his, but waving in a suggestion for her to get on her way.

"Thanks Shade ne-chan!" He called out. She turned on her heel and flicked her fingers over her shoulder in departure. The people in her way made sure to move when she came close to them. It was as if their own instincts knew better to cross her path or try and get her attention.

Both Konoha gennin watched the dark teen walk away and then turned to the other. "Well that was awkward."

Hinata's appraised Naruto as he continued to watch Shade leave down the road with people muttering curious things about that enigmatic girl. For his worth, she noticed his eyes were more cautious then curious.

"What do you plan to do, Hinata-chan?"

"We need to go to the court house here and see what programs they have available for the underprivileged and destitute. I was supposed to check on the current level of visible wealth and status while I was here. It seems that although I have enjoyed my time with you greatly," She turned her shy lavender eyes to him, her lips marring her face in a slight frown,"I have not succeeded to fulfill my duties. I have been negligent."

Naruto flinched a little, knowing he was also a part of the reason she has procrastinated.

"Well, what do we have to do?"

"This is my mission, Naruto-kun. I need to see it through. You don't have to come along if you-"

"Nonsense!" He exclaimed happily, hooking his arm around her shoulders and leading her down the road. "I can't leave you alone, Hinata-chan. We're supposed to escort you, remember?"

She quietly squeaked when he gripped her to him, but accepted his company with a nod.

"Besides, if the old man needs to know this for Konoha's sake, it's probably something he has to check up on every now and then at each village, right?"

Hinata was about to nod, but furrowed her eyes down at him. "Naruto-kun, you should call him the 'Hokage' or 'Hokage-sama'. To call him 'old man' is disrespectful and impolite."

"But...but...," He blanched at her mild corrective stare, "Okay, Hinata-chan."

She pushed herself closer to him, earning one of his warm and bright smiles.

"I guess if I'm going to become Hokage I should set the example as to how people should treat the one we have as I would want to be treated, huh?"

Hinata agreed with a small nod.

"And I should probably pick up on some of this whole protecting the citizens stuff too, huh? The whole finding out how the village is faring?"

"It wouldn't hurt, Naruto-kun."

His shoulder's slumped with the enormity of the task ahead, not to mention how bored he knew he was going to be. Seriously, how exciting could a court house be?

Lowering his chin and forcing a smile on his face, he took her hand in his and grinned. "Right, lets go to the courthouse!"

"Hai, Naruto-kun!" Hinata was ready to take off and follow him anywhere.

Their cheer still sounded empty in their own ears...seriously, it was a courthouse.

"Uhm...Hinata."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Do we really need to go to the courthouse?"

She giggled into her hands, knowing full well that this was going to be a quiet little adventure. She just wondered how long Naruto was going to be able to stand being in a stuffy Courthouse with Naruto unable to be he usual self. His discipline was going to be tested to severe limits here.

* * *

Shade eyes and fingers roamed over the little bundle swaddled in grease and dirt wrappings. Her expression was blank as she studied him, wondering what kind of faith Naruto and his girlfriend, his 'real' girlfriend had in her to offer her a child so simply, so easily without a thought if they 'should' trust her like they did.

A high pitched cry quivered from the little boy when she pushed back the reeking fabric to expose the wounds to the air and the smell of urine, feces, and other unidentifiable traits of living in squalor. A few fleas and other sorts of bites were clearly marked on his tender skin. The poor thing was really in a lot of pain. The toothless gums opened wide, quivering as he inhaled so deep his little chest and body bellowed with all his might to his current predicament. His dark little eyes pinched in his agony, his little fists flailing oddly about his face, eventually finding his mouth which he gummed and slobbered over it hungrily.

She followed the path between the main strip market to Tsunami's and Tazuna's home, knowing it would be a little bit before she got there on foot. She had left Rhen at their house so there was no way for her to quicken her pace except for her to walk. She had considered going into one of the shops that had public bathrooms, but the putrid stench of the child and the looks everyone of them gave her gave her just enough pause to know she couldn't force herself like normal.

Any attention she drew onto herself could affect Naruto and Hinata's stay. As much as that idea did warrant some consideration, she did not want anything to hinder Naruto's current standing to something associated with her. At least not in a negative way.

"Look, little one...we're almost there." Shade pointed to the house close to the water. Her voice lulled the little baby enough for him to open his eyes, whimpering and mewling.

"After this, I'm going to find Naruto-darling, and ensure he thanks me properly." Her voice was sing song and sweet, earning a rare squeak and smile from her precious cargo.

"Oh, you agree with that idea, don't you, little one? I like you already. Yes, I do." Her voice was cute and girlish, but behind those bandages were anything but innocent intentions.

* * *

"This is it." Naruto looked up at the courthouse, feeling the decrepit building lacked the luster of a place of law.

Hinata steeled herself and started to march right in, but Naruto decided to jump ahead and open the door for her...but knocked several dockets out of a passing woman on the other side of the door by accident.

"The files!" She cried, trying to grasp at them, but they were successfully eluding her and her pretty friend in a yukata.

Papers were caught in a slight wind as both gennin and the two women went about in a mad scramble to gather the make shift documents.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto cried apologetically, hoping to catch as many in his hands as possible, but crunching them into small wads when he did.

"Careful! Those have important figures on them!" The blond lady scolded, scooping up as much as she could while grouching at Naruto. Hinata was also quick to snatch and carefully place them tucked under her arm.

The other lady, was more a young teen girl who was accompanying the blonde was quick to snatch them in the air before they even touched the ground.

It was a while before all the papers were collected, but hardly in an appealing order or display.

"I'm really sorry, Ma'am. I was just trying to open the door for my Hinata-chan." Naruto offered in ways of an apology.

Still smoldering from the work she knew she would have to complete, she was not to far into her rage to see sincere regret when it presented itself. Also, the idea of a young boy his age attempting such a chivalrous gesture was not lost on her. She has been in the presence of a such a person not so long ago and believed such actions deserved praise.

"Very well, but please be more careful next time. These documents are very im-"

"Why do you have the names of the banks and of all foreclosing properties around the coast line and retail strips, subdivisions and housing residents?" Hinata had asked the question innocently, her eyes still scanning some of the documents in hand, though crumpled were still legible.

The young blond woman blinked at her, surprised at such a young girl able to comprehend the precious material in her hands. "Aren't you an observant young girl? What do you know about such things?"

Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably as she handed back her collection to the adult.

"Because Hinata's on a mission to find out about the local standings of this village!" Naruto shouted in earnest, eagerly excited to brag about something his Hinata-chan was involved in.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata tried to placate him with a hook of her hands on his arms. "We're supposed to keep that quiet."

The smaller girl with the blond locked her large brown eyes at the two of them, especially on Hinata.

"You have the prettiest eyes," She said in a soft voice, drawing closer to her as if mesmerized by the heiress's opalescent orbs. "Would you happen to be a Hyuuga?"

"I am," She decided since their cover was pretty much blown and she was wearing her hiatite in broad daylight, it would be rude to try to convince someone that they were someone else when it was obvious they knew who they were.

"Hyuuga Hinata, at your service." She bowed low and graceful to their new acquaintance.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!" he pushed his hand out for the girl with dark hair and brown eyes, his grin as large and appealing as ever.

This caused the young ladies to giggle behind their hands. The lovely older blond spoke first.

"I am Lyseria Goldmeadow, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Haku," the dark haired girl offered smoothly, politely offering her fingers for him to shake. "You have no idea how much of a pleasure it is to meet you."

In the presence of such a warm and gentle smile, Hinata couldn't help but feel completely at ease.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think!


	28. Ch28 Konoha meets Kiri

Hinata couldn't have found a better source of information when her and Naruto bumped into Lyseria Goldmeadow. Not only had the lovely gold haired businesswoman accept the polite and shy Hyuuga heiress, but her friend seemed quietly intrigued with her and her companion. It was obvious that both of them were from well breed families like the Hyuuga's themselves. If anyone was out of place, it was Naruto, however, to his merit, he decided to listen and keep his usually boisterous outbursts reeled in.

Haku was the epitome of what a handmaiden should be, in Hinata's eyes and experience. Polite, courteous, anticipating her mistresses wishes, and easy to talk to should she be addressed. The timid kunoichi couldn't help but notice the dark eyed brunette glance curiously every now and then at her Naruto. She knew it was outside the lines of polite decorum to look at another girls boyfriend with appreciation when in the presence of distinguished company, however she always kept her eyes discreet and never offered anything but humble responses when Naruto would mention something her way. Not many people knew of their status and it would be wise the less that knew the better.

Haku was still a thousand times more proper compared to Shade's amorous advances, in Hinata's mind.

Hinata accepted Haku's slight appraising as a compliment that her Naruto was being appreciated, considering how he would probably be received when they went back to Konoha's society or even within the presence of her family. She knew, with the exception of Shade and herself, not many of the female population her age had eyes for anyone but Sasuke.

"So things are that bad?" Naruto had been listening to Lyseria and Hinata's conversation about local economy and present state affairs concerning crime and lack of solid infrastructure.

"Yes," Lyseria pointed to the hall of records, then the village property management office, and eventually their chamber of commerce. She just peered at the wall with properties for sale and their current foreclosure rates and which bank they belonged to. The papers were stapled on top of each other like small periodicals hanging sideways, some were scattered on the floor and crumpled because they were simply forgotten and discarded.

"When Gato's and his men came here, the village was trying to recover from Kirikagure's civil war. Many places, like this, are in horrible disrepair. Gato, a billionaire and magnate, came to lands like this and collected their property like one would rake leaves. Lands are being sold for as much as ten percent or less their fair market value."

"That's horrible," Hinata replied sadly, thinking about all the people she had seen sleeping in the alley.

Naruto just nodded.

"So how do we get this problem fixed?" Naruto inquired seriously.

Lyseria tilted her head prettily to the weird clothed boy. He was an odd mix of energy and playfulness, uncouth teen, yet earnest disposition. She understood why the bright little Hyuuga girl liked him so much. Even though he was extremely rough around the edges, he wore his heart on his sleeve and it had little hearts and stars for his pretty indigo'd haired girlfriend.

They balanced each other out well, she thought.

"That depends on which avenue you wish to pursue, Naruto," Hinata answered for her.

"What do you mean, Hinata-chan?"

"Well," she started quietly, softly, sadly, "Where does one begin? If you let the large corporations come in and scoop up these properties at the rate they're being sold at, then those people who lost their homes will have nothing gained from whatever they invested before the foreclosure, which, for some was all their family had saved up and then some. Whatever they had invested in the house will usually be auctioned off and lost to cover some of the costs the banks have to recover."

"That's horrible." Naruto frowned.

"It gets worse," Lyseria interjected. "Those same people will probably have their homes destroyed and replaced by nicer ones owned by the banks or corporations. Businesses will flourish here and people will come from all over the country to live in this beautiful paradise at about one fourth the normal cost of such a location. To the foreigners, it will be an incredible bargain, but to the people here it will be something they could have purchased at about half the price they mortgaged their own home when they first purchased it, but now it's something they can't even consider affording. I couldn't even begin to know how that would feel, to have something you know you could have had at one time, but because of some change what is now available is just out of reach. The people here will have to leave."

Haku's eyes grew distant, as if longing for something, someone. This was not missed by Miss Goldmeadow.

Naruto growled, clenching his fists and all but grounding his teeth.

"How did this happen?" he turned to Hinata, confused and angry.

"War," Haku's soft voice broke their exchange. "When one village went to war with its own people because of bloodline hunts or battling for clan vendettas over another, many people were killed. Those people were adults who owed money and had jobs to support families. When they died, no one was there to take care of who was left alive and the bills still had to be paid."

Naruto held Haku's eyes and swallowed hard. It was obvious the pretty young girl knew a lot of what she was talking about. Her expression, soft yet strong like any girl he has ever seen. She had a haunted look like someone who's seen death, witnessed it, and, probably, has even had to take a life to exist.

Haku was a survivor, like him.

"For whatever it's worth," Naruto offered sincerely, "if I can help in any way while I'm here…"

Haku's smiled a gentle thanks to him, offering her own heartfelt bow. "I am well taken care of now. My hardships are behind me and I have a bright future ahead thanks to my employer and friends. Still, you are a good man and I hope you do not have to endure anything of our country's past in your village, Naruto-kun."

He couldn't help but blush at Haku calling him 'kun'.

Even Hinata couldn't blame him. Haku was a very pretty girl.

Then that same pretty girl turned her undivided attention to the Hyuuga heiress. "I have heard nothing but wonderful things about your family, Hyuuga-sama. Would you mind if I ask you more?"

Hinata tapped her fingers nervously at being addressed as 'sama'.

"You can call me Hinata, Haku-chan. I'd prefer it over sama, if you could."

"Of course," Haku smiled prettily to her. "Hinata-chan."

Returning her smile with one of her own, the two began a friendly exchange as they discussed current events and standings of the Village of Waves as they walked down the empty but telling halls of the courthouse.

Hinata was very thankful. It would have taken her at least a week to find out what Lyseria explained to her in about an hours time.

* * *

"There, there, little one. You're all clean now and your sores will go away soon. Oh, Shhh, shhh, there, there," Shade murmured gently as she dried him with a towel after bathing Karimaru and was applying a mixture of her balm and Hinata's. For the smaller wounds, Shade's mixture was enough to sooth the pain and numb them enough to remove most of the discomforting sensations, but for the more serious diaper rash or colony of bug bites, Hinata's was needed and the response was instant. Painful as it was to paste on the little limbs or tummy, crotch or bottom, it still worked wonders in bringing the lacerations to small cuts and skin wounds.

Shade was impressed. Her rival appeared to know a thing or two about healing and alchemy, a completely under appreciated art, in her eyes.

"It's been so long since we've had a baby in the house," Tsunami chimed motherly, hovering around Shade as she pointed little hints here and there about how to care for a child. "I still remember when Inari was my little Inari-chan…he was such an adorable baby. Now, he's my little man, right, Inari-kun?"

Inari was peeking over the counter as both women did their best to bring the baby to better state of health. A certain protectiveness was in his eyes, a deep seeded desire to help but not exactly on how to take care of him.

"Is there anything I can do?" he looked up between the two women.

"Yes," Tsunami smiled down at him. "I've got vegetables boiling and milk being warmed. I need you to fill a bottle about half way full, but make sure the milk is lukewarm. Use your inner arm to tell if it's even the slightest bit hot to the touch. Bring me the bottle when you are sure it's okay. After that, I'll need you to strain the vegetables in the coriander and then mashed them into mush. Since he doesn't have teeth, he needs to be able to swallow little spoonfuls at a time. Can you do that for me, Inari-kun?"

He nodded eagerly. "Hai, ka-san!"

"Oh, Inari," Shade called sweetly.

Before he could ask what the sorceress wanted, Shade lowered herself and kissed him smartly on the lips.

The blush staining his cheeks reached his fingers and toes.

"Thank you." She winked at him and sought off to find some old cloth diapers after Tsunami directed her where they were.

"Ka-san," Inari mumbled with wide eyes and numb lips.

"Yes, Inari-kun?"

"Does…does kissing a girl mean I'm a man now?"

Tsunami's and Shade's giggles brought about a similar fit from the baby that made the normally depressing home livelier.

* * *

Zabuza paced outside his hideout, rolling his shoulders and hefting Head Chopper with a slight grimace. He was not up to full strength as he would like, however he was faring much better after a few days of rest and Haku's elixir. Burying the blade into the nearest tree, he sat where he was and began a series of stretches to loosen his tight muscles.

The old sorcerer watched him just off to the side, keeping to himself but offering a silent praise with his keen eye.

"You are a driven man, Zabuza, Lord of the Land of Waves." Xyouln offered as a way to break the silence.

"I can not succeed my goals by having others do my work for me. However, my goals are mine and will be gained by my will and my body. Neither of them should be lax."

Xyouln nodded. "I agree. Still, the question is what _are_ you going to do?"

Zabuza turned his head slightly, narrowing his eyebrowless gaze towards the old sorcerer.

"I hate repeating myself. I told you I will make that choice depending on what Haku reports."

"I didn't make myself clear." Xyouln sat himself closer to Zabuza. "What direction are you prepared to go one way or the other? If he says to kill the family and stop the bridge from being built, then what plans do you have for the Konoha team? If he says to let the bridge be built and let your land flourish through the villager's own anticipated ways, I'm going to assume you'll let the team leave and you'll let the pretty Treal'ma girl lead in your stead."

"Why would I do that?" Zabuza growled. "I admit I couldn't do this without her access to Gato's money, but _I_ will be the leader, the ruler, not some 'civilian'," he spat the word out rudely.

"Ah, yes, that is true," Xyouln continued on, unfazed. "However, you are a hunted man, yes?"

Zabuza merely nodded.

"Then, if you become this leader, everyone will know who you are and where you are, right?

Zabuza said nothing.

"For a person who is trying to stay in hiding, becoming a leader or 'public' leader will bring attention that you may not want. Unless, of course, you 'do' want that kind of attention. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Zabuza considered his words with his eyes closed. Frowning behind his bandages, he crossed his legs and began to meditate, trying to find where this old sorcerer was going with this and why was he sharing his thoughts now.

Taking the nuke nin's silence as permission to keep talking, he did.

"Whether it's the girl from Treal'Ma or your little subordinate Haku, it really doesn't matter who is put in office, but as long as they're loyal to you and only you, you can still become leader to a land that needs one. Not all figureheads hold power and the same can be said for the Land of Waves."

"Old man," Zabuza growled, opening his eyes and heatedly staring at Xyouln, "My dream is to rule, pure and simple. There are Villages that have forgotten what it means to be a real ninja, a shinobi of war where blood is the nectar of a job successful. A moment of glory for any ninja was the thrashing of a poisoned heart beating erratically and the person falls in their throes of agony till death is an escape from their suffering. When you have great villages become stronger, like Konoha who have cute gaki gennins who don't have the balls to even cut their enemies throats but talk of silly notions like peace and love, something needs to be done."

Xyouln took all this in, understanding the veteran ninja's plight. "What if this same great village could be allied? Perhaps even brought under control with ties to the great families you respect so much?"

Zabuza squinted, intrigued. "What do you have in mind?"

"Haku is a rather friendly and adorable subordinate, isn't he? My apprentice seems fond of him." Xyouln began, and from there Zabuza had no problem finding out the direction the old man was going with this.

"And what do you get out of all this?"

Zabuza didn't believe this was all thought out benevolently.

"My apprentice gets to study in another village with your subordinate as her guide."

"Just have her tag along with the Konoha team. They're the stupidly trusting type."

"Every good plan has a good back up plan in case things go awry. If, for whatever reason she finds herself in a position where she needs to escape, I would like to have someone who knows the ninja mind."

Zabuza could accept this line of thought. He was an ex-ANBU jounin and all attack plans had important retreat plans prepared for those little unknowns that always seem to pop up.

"And what am I going to do for a subordinate? Haku is my tool, my weapon and support that I can not deny has helped me successfully evade hunter nins. He is my eyes, my hand, and my blade to protect my back. I trust him implicitly. He is irreplaceable."

Xyouln grinned sinisterly. "What if I could help you escape the hunter nins while you find safety elsewhere? What if you were to come to a place where someone like you could have free access to weapons of magic, armors of willing soldiers where your skill, your mind would be an asset to people hungry to not only pay you, but follow you?"

Zabuza stopped stretching and gave the old sorcerer a skeptical look.

"I do not believe you would have my best interest in heart, old man. Why would I allow this to happen when I have the most to loose and you the most to gain?"

The sorcerer smirked knowingly at the mistrusting ninja. "What is glory without risk, Lord of the Land of Waves?"

Zabuza closed his eyes, nodding ever so slightly at the logic the old sorcerer preached.

* * *

"Daddy, why did we have to accept this assignment?" Ino whined quietly as she leaned against her father, seeking his protective arm over her shoulder. "All this mist is creeping me out and it's doing horrid things to our hair!"

They had reached the outskirts of Kirikagure and were told their escort into their village would meet them there. Among the Hidden Villages, this one was probably the one that required the most respect. Out of all the villages, this one had the most missing nin, the legendary Seven Swordsmen, and was still recovering from the many civil wars. There was rumor that an elite organization was born here, Akatsuki, they were called. If anyone was there to prove it, they were surely silenced in the most brutal of fashions.

A rumor that couldn't be confirmed was still a rumor.

Even as she huddled close to her father, she had already pulled out a brush and did her best to prevent her hair from becoming frizzy.

"Ino-hime," Inoichi chided in a low whisper, so as not to get any attention from some of their chuunin guards. "A shinobi must'nt complain about their missions. This is a duty from the Hokage for the village."

"For the Hyuuga's," She sniff daintily, and folded her arms across her chest petulantly. "Why did they ask us to do this? Couldn't they find their own suitors? I mean, what business is it of ours to escort the new and future spouse of that snooty Clan?"

Inoichi looked down disapproving of her daughter, shaking his head at her little outbursts. "It was an order from our Hokage and that is all we need to know, Ino-hime. Right now keeping your eyes open and your mind alert is more important then your hair."

"I know, I know," she pouted, but smiled, "But what if there's a really cute-"

He shot his eyes down at her with disapproving fatherly annoyance.

"Err-important, yes, important dignitary that we have to make a good impression on. Shouldn't we look our best?" She offered sweetly.

"Of course," He agreed mildly. "Look your best, but stay alive. How pretty your hair is won't matter when you're dead."

She grumped again, but was silenced before she could retort.

Two silhouettes faded into visibility, not making any sound at their approach.

The Konoha Chuunin guards were already in position and were not surprised at their approach.

One was a middle aged man, his hair combed up into a point at the front of his forehead. An eye patch covered his right eye, two long tags dangled from his ears. In Kanji, it read "To hear". He wore a short robe over a pair of striped shirt and pants. A Kama rested comfortably on his hip within easy reach.

"You are the escorts for the Hyuuga clan's intended?" He eyed everyone, especially little Ino. She jut her chin high and marched up to him without a lick of fear...or caution. "I am Yamanaka Ino, Clan Heiress and this is my father, the Head of the Yamanaka's Inoichi. We are prepared to received the Hyuuga's intended."

The older man did not like the kunoichi presenting herself for the Clan Head, even if she was the heiress. He was about to let her know how he felt about such actions when a striking woman in her mid twenties with emerald green eyes, long bright red hair cascading over one eye and around her shoulders to her hips presented herself. A dark blue wrap with black net mesh draped over her generous and robust figure just above her knees showing off lovely legs. She was so breathtakingly beautiful Ino noisily squealed in all her fan girl glory at her. "Oh my gosh, you're gorgeous!"

Dashing up to her like a little puppy, she gazed adoringly at the woman who smiled cheerfully at her new admirer.

"What a lovely young lady you are. I see the Country of Fire's Konoha has indeed sent perceptive and wonderfully polite escorts. What might your name be, little one?"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino and this is my father and Clan Head Yamanaka Inoichi! I'm so happy to meet you!" She squeezed her fists and trembled, barely able to contain herself.

The russet haired woman chuckled at Ino's overtures, then turned her green eyes at the father who examined her with more restraint then his daughter.

Shuffling through a small throng of guards came a shy, short spiky haired blonde teenage boy wielding an enormous leaf shaped blade with two handles on his back. Thick black rimmed glasses with ear muffs adorned his face and ears. The village 'mist' hitatite graced the center of his chest. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere other then here at the moment.

"Chojuro, come meet our guests. They've come to escort us back to Konoha to meet Hyuuga Hiashi. The union between Kiri and Konoha will help establish new ties that could bring both villages under a grand alliance. Isn't that great?"

He shifted uncomfortably under everyone's attention, eventually finding his gaze back to the magnificent woman who he obviously had an unrequited crush on. "I-I guess so." he mumbled quietly.

Receiving a short annoyed glance from Ino, he seemed to tuck himself a little closer to the older woman consoling him.

"Don't take his demeanor as a lack of ability, young kunoichi, my Chojuro-kun is a deadly shinobi. He's made the rank of one of my Seven Swordsman. He will eventually be one of my own personal body guards."

Ino sized up the shy boy again, however she did notice that even though his build was slight and the weapon on his back was extremely cumbersome, he didn't seem affected by it at all. This allowed her to grant him a little more measure of respect, but that brought her father's attention back to the woman who defended Chojuro.

"It is very impressive to receive the protection from such remarkable ninja, however may I ask who _you_ may be?" Inoichi inquired politely.

"How could you not know who she is?" The one eyed guard asked gruffly, hand gripping the hand of his kama by reaction more then intent. "She's-"

"Now, now, Ao, he is not from here and it's not like our village allows a lot of foreign diplomats." she smiled again, allowing herself to close the distance between herself and her boisterous guard. Whispering just loud enough for him to hear, she said in a friendly voice, "Grip your weapon or raise your voice to our guests without cause again and I'll _kill_ you."

He immediately released the hilt of the kama and nodded vigorously.

Content with his response, she turned back to their Konoha escort. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, but how could I ignore such a pleasant welcome from such a pretty young lady and her equally handsome father?"

Ino practically swooned at her praise.

"My name is Mei Terumi, one of the current candidates for the position of Mizukage. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	29. Ch29 Konoha meets the Land of Iron

"It was a real honor meeting you, Lyseria-san."

Hinata and Naruto were exchanging their good byes with their gold haired acquaintance and servant at the entrance to the courthouse. A low breeze caught all of their clothes and hair, making the moment a little more solemn. It was obvious to them all that there was a lot of work to do and very few people, good people, who were going to pick up the mantle to do it. Though her eyes were still soft, her fingers held in front of her as was proper, Hinata had a little more lift in her chin and steel in her back when it came to how much she can do and what she would do. Naruto was also aware of the predicament, and was all to ready to support her any way he could.

"Ano, we have to start heading back to our team mates to check in. After that, we have to give some of the information we found about restarting the homeless shelters to anyone who wants to participate." Hinata tapped her fingers, going over everything Lyseria had told her like a list of projects to be completed. "I didn't realize there was going to be so much work involved, but if we can get enough volunteers and see about appropriating enough funds directed to a shelter, food, and utilities to a centralized location. We could have people, at least, have a home to come to and use as an address for employment purposes."

Hinata bowed low, lower then any Main House Hyuuga would allow themselves to be seen in public. If her father or any branch member saw this level of humility, they would have scolded her smartly.

To Naruto, she was giving the proper allowance for such quality information concerning some of the history, economic, and potential conclusions to some of the many questions the heiress had accumulated and then some.

Lyseria and Haku returned her modest bow with one of their own.

"You are very welcome, Hyuuga Hinata. It is an honor to meet someone so cultured and so in tune with the needs of the people as opposed to the needs of the local rulers." Lyseria glanced at her watch on her wrist and even asked something quietly to Haku, which she agreed, then returned her attention to Hinata.

"I have a meeting to go to that may last a few hours after lunch, but would you like to join me and Haku for a dip in the hot springs by the north shore? It will be early evening and we can discuss some other plans that you may utilize for involving some of the local vendors and restaurants to establish a working tax break food supply and items distribution that will save money for both the shelters and the business's."

"Eh?" Hinata's fingers tapped nervously, unable to think of something so luxuriant as a hot spring dip when all of her friends were working. "I-I don't think it would be-"

She felt Naruto's strong fingers grip her shoulder affectionately. "Hina-chan, this would be a great chance for you to learn more and for you to complete your mission entrusted to you by the Hokage, ne?"

She felt absolutely wretched for knowing he had a point, but that this was going to be something not all of her team could sample...however-

"There is just one thing, though." Naruto turned to face their new acquaintances, his eyes stonily protective. "I would like some more security for my Hinata-chan. It's not that I don't trust you, but she's very special to the mission, to our village, and to me. Would it be okay if we invited a few more girls to join you two?"

Lyseria turned to her handmaiden and she nodded. "There shouldn't be an issue of inviting your other team mates. It will be nice to have shinobi from Konoha share in one of the few remaining luxuries here in Wave Country."

"Great! I think Sakura and Shade would enjoy a nice hot spring soak, right Hinata-chan?" He turned to Hinata, expecting a small smiled nod, but she was too busy noticing the ever so slight twitch in Lyseria's expression.

Before she could confirm what she saw, the accountant was calling out for Haku to depart.

It was so small, so minute that she would have dismissed it any other time or occasion. No one but a Hyuuga would have caught that slight tick, she was sure of it.

It had come and gone as quick as a blink of an eye, but she saw it.

"Yes," She answered politely, "I really do think they will."

Hinata would have been lying to herself if she wasn't sure she saw Lyseria react in absolute fear when Shade's name was mentioned.

* * *

Karimaru was lustily suckling down his bottle, two tiny hands eagerly trying to grip the plastic container as if to shove the whole thing into him. Shade cooed and clucked small sounds to him, as she cradled his body in the crook of her arm, resting against the living room couch. His little eyes stared up at her, remembering small little things about her as only an infant could. Strong little fingers eventually found her pinky and gripped it instinctively.

"Drink, little Karimaru. Get strong, become a man, and grow to become the things of legends." Shade murmured in a soft, heartfelt murmur to the baby in her arms.

"You're a natural, Shade-chan," Tsunami had been watching Shade from the moment she brought their dirty little bundle in till now into the miracle glowing pink faced little boy wrapped in several small blankets. Memories of her own arms holding her little Inari pulled at her heart strings to when she had her first husband and then Kaiza. Both men had died too early to see their child grow up to be a man and to see her lose a part of her soul with how much she loved them.

"You're crying, Tsunami," Shade moved to get up, but Tsunami shoo'd her away with a flick of her fingers.

"Don't mind me. I was just thinking of my first husband and then my second. Both were wonderful men and I was honored to have had a chance to love them both." She sighed wearily, sounding much to old to be as young as she was. Twenty four and she sounded fifty four.

"What happened?" Shade asked quietly, still holding the bottle upright for little Karimaru. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"No, no...it's actually good that you ask." She smiled as she wiped her hands across her eyes in her remembered pain. "There hasn't been anyone else I could really talk to about it. Inari is so heart broken about his father and his adopted father Kaize. Tazuna is now trying to do what he can for the village and comes home just so he can eat and go to bed. It's all I can do to keep the house and Inari safe and kept, so almost no one has time or need to hear my small complaints. I would never complain, mind you. I'm more blessed then most of the people here, however..."

"However, you are still a woman with feelings, a mother with longings, and, worse, a person who has fears for her family and its future." Shade offered sympathetically.

"Am I that transparent?" She voiced meekly.

"You're that human," Shade reached out with her heart in her eyes. "Come here, Mother, Wife, and Survivor Tsunami. Put your head on my lap and tell me of your heart and how it aches. As women, we need to be each other's shoulder as well as hearts. I offer both of them to you. It is the least I could do after behaving so rudely to you about that dinner we first had."

"Oh, it's not a problem at all, dear, it's just-"

"Tsunami, now." Shade spoke firmly, directly. She wasn't giving her an option and the older woman smiled thankfully at Shade's brusque demand.

Awkwardly, she rested her hip, then her hands on the couch, shifting Shade and the baby slightly with her weight. Then, carefully, almost childishly, she tucked her skirt around her knees, her knees to to her belly, and pulled her hair from Shade's lap as she rested herself on unfamiliar, but comfortable robes.

It took a few shifts, but Tsunami was resting on top of the teen's thigh. The baby had finished the bottle and Shade positioned him carefully against her shoulder to be burped. Rubbing small circles along his back and offering soft 'shushing' sounds, a noisy belch came from the pit of the baby's stomach.

Both women chuckled at it, eventually found the quiet comforting.

It wasn't long till Karimaru was asleep, a small sound coming in and out of his little button nose.

"Now, Lady Tsunami, tell me of your husbands and how you loved them. Tell me also, of your worries and your pain. I won't let you get up till you have." Shade commanded in a polite tone, letting her free hand comb through Tsunami's dark locks.

A rare smile graced her lips when she opened her mouth, then her heart to the powerful succubus sorceress, "My first husband and I met at school when we were about twelve years old. He was one of the loneliest boys I ever met..."

And from there, Shade listened to Tsunami's past of how she met her husband, loved him, and their trials up to Inari's birth and eventually his death protecting both of them in the middle of a civil war that erupted near their home. Kaiza was also someone who had given his life and love for their protection, but that wasn't told later till after Tsunami mentioned how he saved her little Inari-kun from drowning when his dog, Pouchi, was thrown from a pier after some mean boys snatched him from him. The conversation had not lasted long, but with Shade stroking her hair and the very comfortable settle of her nerves after a good, quiet cry, Tsunami was asleep on the couch enjoying a much needed, much deserved afternoon nap that was well overdue.

Shade carefully untangled herself from Tsunami's head and paced around the house with Karimaru in her arms, looking at Tsunami's pictures of her first and second husband. Though painful, these were her precious memories, her precious people, and two of them were permanently gone...taking with them a part of her soul that she may be able to fill with the love of someone else eventually, but never in the same way.

Tsunami has suffered on such a large scale, and yet she still did her duties, learned to always smile, and be respectful for what she had.

She was a strong woman with no real significant abilities except her desire to be a good mother, a good woman.

She had successfully loved two men and they, in return, had loved her till their death.

_I could learn a lot from her_, Shade thought to herself.

Shade sought out a blanket from a closet and unfolded it over Tsunami, careful not to wake her. Inari eventually came down the stairs to see if lunch had been made yet, but noticed Shade tucking his mother in as she slept with more peace in her face then she probably has not enjoyed in a long time.

"Can you do me a favor, Inari?" Shade asked in a loud whisper.

"What?" He returned just as loud.

"Can you hold the baby while I try and get lunch started?"

He nodded, leaning against the couch and received Karimaru.

Shade kissed him on the cheek again, making him blush till he was sure the baby would feel him burn.

"Thanks Inari," she whispered and head off into the kitchen.

Inari looked down at his ward and grinned. "When you're old enough, you'll know what it feels like to kiss a girl. Trust me, it's the best thing in the whole world!"

Shade heard him from the kitchen and chuckled to herself.

"Now, lets see if we can do something a little different today."

She started to fill pots with water, put rice in a cooker, and heat pans for vegetables and fish. In no time at all, food that she picked up earlier that day where it should be and lunch would be ready in no time.

* * *

"You want us to do what, sensei?" Sasuke looked at the maked Jounin as if he had a screw loose.

"Walk on water," he offered a smile behind his mask he knew the teens would question of it's authenticity.

"Uhm...Kaka-sensei," Sakura raised her hand as if asking permission in class.

"Hmm?"

"Is that...possible?"

"Of course. Allow me."

They had scouted around the bridge that morning before allowing the workers to begin where they left off the previous day. Now, at the end of the bridge where construction was getting closer and closer to completion, Kakashi hopped onto a railing, balancing himself from toppling over onto about a good fifty foot drop into strong flowing ocean below.

"Since you both mastered tree climbing, I think it's safe to have you two go up and down the pillars and try your luck walking from here to the shore and back. It takes a little more control then climbing up the tree, but it will strengthen your abilities, your focus, and your arsenal of tactical location should we ever be attacked."

Both teens nodded.

"Sakura, you can go first since you've got better control then Sasuke," Kakashi directed calmly.

_Shanaro! Don't say I"m better then Sasuke! He'll get angry at me!_ Inner Sakura growled, waving a threatening fist at Kakashi.

"Ah-of course, Kaka-sensei." She tried to hide her discomfort from her sensei, so when she glanced over to Sasuke, he was looking over the edge as if measuring how much chakra to use, how much strength would be needed, and how quickly he'd be able to complete the task at hand.

"Wish me luck, Sasuke-kun!" She walked past him, hoping he'd offer her something like a smile, a wink...would he give her a kiss?

Inner Sakura puckered her lips and squealed, _Come and give one to momma, big boy!_

"Sakura," Sasuke called out quietly, getting her instant attention. "Don't think if you can do it, think about the steps in parts. When you make a mistake, take what works and then apply that the next time you try. You'll get it."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!" She grinned, thankful for his advice. He rarely gave a hoot to anyone other then himself.

"But be quick about it. I want to go next so don't keep me waiting." He turned away from her to lean against the railing, watching the workers while Kakashi offered to walk Sakura down the bridge's pillars and to the water.

"Ready, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked patiently.

Gulp.

"Hai...Kaka-sensei." She peered down the rail, still no where near as confident as her sensei.

It was a long way down...

Long, long, _loooooong_ way down...down...down...

Her legs were shaking.

"Good, lets go!" Kakashi jumped over the railing and Sakura was sure her sensei was crazy if he expected her to follow him the same way.

* * *

**In the ice and snow capped mountains to the north...**

"So the Konoha escorts have arrived," Mifune sat in a chair surrounded by his samurai captains and their lieutenants as they regarded their guests.

He was the standing General to the Country of Iron that resided tucked away in the protective cover of the Three Wolve's toothy maw from the snowy elements. He had not expected the land of Fire's famed Hyuuga Clan's acceptance and escort so soon, considering what they were proceeding to accomplish through the union of one of his heirs to that of one of Konoha's famed top Clan. He heard nothing but great things concerning the family's status, their style of fighting called Gentle Fist, and their kekkei genkai Byakugan. He had seen the long lists of families that had put in invitations for the honor he had also requested, and was equally surprised when he was accepted admission for the coveted interview for final betrothal. Everyone sat in a semi horseshoe formation. What bothered him a little was that the acceptance did not come from a Hyuuga, but from-

"I am Chouji, and this is my father and Clan Head of the House Akimichi, Choza," Chouji bowed his rotund frame that his father mimicked respectfully.

When Mifune stood, all of his staff stood up as well, returning the gesture with equal sincerity.

The receiving stares were not the equal appraisals of peer to peer, or even one of polite respect, but one of slight incredulity. It was obvious they took in both Konoha's escorts as some kind of joke that was barely deserving of their general's precious heir for trust and measure.

Chouji had been on the receiving end of those eyes for most of his life and sighed a little under his breath. Ino's harsh words of how people will always look at him as nothing more then a fat slob if he didn't start dieting came to surface every time he put away one bag of chips after another. She didn't understand his family's jutsu and how it worked off body girth and density or how his stores of fat fueled his chakra stores.

These people apparently shared her view.

A thick paw of a hand rested on his shoulder, turning his eyes away from the floor and up to his father. Choza had the widest smile, showing confidence in himself that spurred Chouji to do the same thing.

"Ha, ha, ha! Your home is strong as are the people who keep it safe! There are no weaklings here who can survive this location and climate without having the need to have bodies like my Chouji and I." Choza patted his robust stomach, which, in turned, received a couple of chuckles from their audience.

A few smile graced the commanders around the table, along with a slight turn of Mifune's lips.

The compliment was not lost on Mifune and he decided to give some leniency to his guests. Anyone who could laugh at himself and show a thick skin to some insulting glances was worthy of his time and attention.

The man had no fear of confrontations, it would seem.

"Please, I would like to introduce you to your wards. Follow me to the dojo." The General of Iron country gestured outside his tent.

The Akimichi's, the General, and their whole entourage followed closely behind.

* * *

Whack! Whack! Whack!

"Kiai!" A battle cry sounded through the walls of the sparing arena.

The group entered the dojo after a brief exposure to Iron Countries dreary cold. They were greeted by a body covered in Bogu (kendo armor) tumbled gracelessly across the floor with his opponent sliding his Bokken (wooden practice sword) just under the Men's (protective kendo headgear) chin, showing a ruthless finish.

A solemn silence held witness to the group observing the exchange.

The sempai called for them to recover and begin again. They bowed to each other and offered thanks for the lesson, but the winner held his hand up to request the sempai's notice.

"I must have two more combatants to join in this spar, sempai. Otherwise, I won't be challenged." A young masculine voice requested with just the barest hint of boredom.

His opponent gripped their bokken tightly in their Kote (kendo gloves), shifting the stance, anticipating the need for retribution.

Their sempai, obviously used to such antics from the requester, complied and pointed at two ready participants who hurriedly joined in the melee.

Mifune was in good spirits. Everyone of his staff were used to seeing this particular individual perform and knew of his potential.

"Akimichi Choza and Chouji, allow me to introduce you to my son and heir to the Mifune Clan, Takoshi." he called out quietly so as not to interrupt the dojo. Still, even in his silence, there was an obvious paternal pride.

"Begin!" The sempai called out and the two extra kendo opponents quickly surrounded their obvious better.

Circling him, one charged with a loud, "Kiai!" and bokken clashed against Bogu with three successive strikes. Each one was a critical hit and the receiver had to lay where he was, admitting his defeat.

Using their comrades defeat as an opportunity, both attacked as one.

Whack!Whack!Whackwhackwhackwhack!

Swat, parry, thrust, swing, clash...all of this focused two against one, and the one was the stronger.

Bokkens cracked against Bokkens, their movements were so perfectly aligned, they met each other with perfect resistance and offense. Until-

"Kiai!"

Crack!

"Ah!" one of the defenders fell to the ground, holding an injured joint that had been almost dislocated by a well placed thrust to his shoulder.

He didn't have to act like he was defeated or injured.

The last defender, the one who was his original opponent, cried out in renewed fury. Unfortunately, that also meant one very prepared defender.

"Kiai!"

"Kiai!"

The two crossed their Bokkens at the other's throats, but the taller more aggressive pressed his weight and strength advantage against the smaller. It was a slowly loosing draw when the sempai called the match to a stop.

Separating slowly, giving each other a respective measure of caution, they bowed to the other, then to their sempai. Though their match ended respectfully, once their Men were off, the conflict arose anew.

"Tak, You brutish, arrogant, unethical horses ass!" The voice from the last defeated kendo opponent announced angrily, and with a feminine voice that carried clear over her victor. Beautiful dark brown eyes bore stonily to the man across from her. Sweat plastered her tenogui (head wrap) against her skin, coming down the sides of her face.

"Oh, Pirimiko-imouto, you sound upset. I thought you'd accept loosing with a little more grace since you've done it so often against me." Takoshi drawled with a lop sided grin. Devilishly handsome, he offered his best demeaning look to his sister.

"Pirimiko, you will not dishonor the dojo with disrespectful language," Mifune called from his location. "This is a tournament of discipline and skill. You lost in both and therefore Takoshi earned the victory. You need to learn from your loss and remember it against your next opponent. We are only sparring here, but it will prepare you from the time you must enter a real battle."

Closing her eyes, she turned to her father and forced quiet deference. "Hai, Otou-sama. I will reflect on my loss and hope to see where in my combat against Tak that he had the advantage and I the disadvantage."

Mifune nodded, and directed everyone to his son. "The pride of my Clan, prodigy and heir to my family, Mifune Takoshi, my son."

The round of samurai were quick to bow to their General's son, in which he received with ready acceptance. There were compliments all around at his skill and execution. He soaked their praise like a sponge, turning to each expecting some kind of glowing words to out do the next person.

Choza was about to offer his compliment, when Tak just laughed out loud, completely disregarding proper etiquette concerning their visitors.

"Tak-nii-san, these are our guests!" Pirimiko scolded soundly. "You must pay them the proper courtesy! They are to be our escorts back to Konoha to meet Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Oh...him," Takoshi eyed the two large bodied Akimichis with amusement, especially the father with the kanji 'food' on his breastplate. "Weren't they supposed to send Hyuuga's and their pale eyed equivalents? In fact, I thought, at a minimum, they'd send shinobi."

"Tak, that's enough," Mifune frowned at his son's loose tongue and less then exemplary outlook on their visitors.

"Please, father, you mean to tell me these two are supposed to protect my cute little imotou and myself? The only thing these two can harm is a buffet."

An uneasy silence followed Tak's horrible manner, except for the booming laugh that came from the broadest of them all.

Chouza put his meaty hand on the young boys shoulder, almost dropping him with the mere weight of his thick paw. "Oh, hoh, ho! That's a good one! Especially if they're serving Bar-Be-Que! Yes, yes, my boy and I can clear the tables with little regard to anyone else! Ha-hah! My son and I are indeed thankful to all who have suffered for our visits."

Now, everyone was free to chuckle and laugh at his own self depreciation.

Tak, unfortunately, did not like that the attention was taken from him to their guests. This was his home, his people, and the fact they were laughing with the fat Konoha 'guards' was a joke not worthy of him.

"Boy, Choza is a veteran to two shinobi wars and well over many 'S' and 'A' rank missions. He is a legend and considered the Hokage's elite Jounin." With this, he whispered harshly into the shell of his heir's ear. "He has been on more life and death experiences and survived then you have had colds. Now, he is speaking on behalf of Konoha and the Hyuuga Clan. You're testing my patience and that of our guest. Akimichi Choza must be a forgiving man and has a sense of humor, but I doubt Hyuuga Hiashi will be. We have been seeking this union since after you could count till ten and we're not going to let you ruin it because your perception of what a man should be is flawed."

Takoshi paled at his fathers passionate reprimand.

"Do _not_ embarrass me again."

Nodding, he turned resentful eyes towards their guests, but Choza was there with a wide warm smile.

"Nah, nah, I like his skill and he's got spirit! Come, let us eat!"

Tak had been waiting for this and his charming, devilish smile returned in full. "Choza-sama, you wouldn't mind a little test, would you? Something I feel you would be very well acquainted with being able to handle."

"Oh? Sounds like fun! What do you have in mind?" Choza gripped Tak into a one armed hug and gripped him as if they'd been friends since Tak's birth.

"Ha, ha," Tak chuckled smoothly, removing himself from the Akimichi Clan head's grip like it was something disgusting. His father's brood became silent by the flawless way he recovered from his father's reprimand and his current less then particularly friendly mood.

There was an obvious maliciousness to his laugh that took the mirth from Choza.

"It's obvious that your family has a great love of food and I can't help but wonder if you have ever had your hand at cooking?" Tak offered lightly, his voice professional and courteous.

Choza glanced at his son and shared a knowing nod. "How could we not? As you can see, it's not like my boy and I have missed a meal. We love to cook as much as we like to eat! What do you have in mind?"

"As samurai we believe we live by and die by the trust of our team. Since we're going to be sharing the road with you and your son for a few days, it is common courtesy that everyone partakes of the chore of cooking. I have some fish that need to be prepared for dinner tonight and I must admit that my skill is less then average. Sadly, my sister is also not very well versed in the kitchen as a woman's proper place should be," Takoshi explained, unrepentant to his current company.

"Now, see here!" Pirimiko puffed, ready to jump at her brother, but it was her father who silenced her with a look. He was curious as to where his eldest was heading in this parlay.

"So if you wouldn't mind show us your passion of food by giving us a sample of some of Konoha's style cooking, I would be honored, Chouza-sama." He bowed low, hoping to earn the favor of their guests.

Folding his arms over his belly, he nodded firmly. "I accept that challenge."

"Good, come this way."

* * *

"I can't believe you are doing this, Nii-san," Pirimiko announced out of the side of her mouth while sitting at the table.

"It's just a little bit of fun." Takoshi explained casually, unafraid of the prank he was playing. "If they have any knowledge or skill at all they will know as well as we do that they should ask for help and not try to cut or cook the fish. It will be nice to see if they're as aware of what to eat as well as what they should not."

* * *

"What do you want to do, Otou-sama?" Chouji looked at this particular type of fish and winced.

The kitchen the Akimichi's were expected to perform was a grand one made of steel all over. Every type of appliance was available for their use including almost all the spices and stocks one could afford in such an isolated place as Iron Country. Even in spite of all it's grandeur, one problem faced the two Konoha shinobi like a knife in the back.

There was no doubt as to what path lay ahead of them. They stared down at the tub full of ice and its inventory with grim silence. Not many people knew of the dangers this type of fish, puffer fish to be exact and how to handle it without be specifically trained in it's preparation and procedure to cook it properly.

If any step was not correctly handled and any particular part was left ignored, not only could someone become violently ill, but they could most certainly die instantly.

Chouza closed his eyes and nodded, selecting a path that would best suit the current situation to its fullest.

"I think we do what we were expected to do, son. Prepare a meal and bring back the expected suitor for the Hyuuga's."

* * *

The family Mifune and his most trusted officers surrounded the dining table with their wives. The banquet of small entrees had been served and the people were in high spirits of the festivities to come.

Pirimiko kept looking back towards the kitchen's double door when she saw Choza peek his large head out and motion for her to come to him.

"Excuse me," She bowed to everyone, then approached the large red headed man with her back straight and proper.

"Yes, Choza-sama? How may I help you?" She inquired lightly.

"Eh, do you have any medics at the location? My son has become rather sick and I could use their assistance. Quickly." The thick fingers scratched his head with concern, clearly agitated by some turn of events that he would have to ask for help in someone else's home.

"Chouji-san? Is he okay?" She asked concerned, then peeked into the kitchen to noticed he looked rather flush and green, especially around his cheeks and ears.

"No, I think the poor boy has been poisoned. It would seem the food had not come out as we had expected it to. Please, can you help him?"

"Of course!" Pirimiko dashed out as fast as her slippered feet would let her, drawing the attention of everyone close by.

Especially her brother.

Nodding at her departure, Choza turned back to his son and gestured with his hands.

Chouji nodded sickly, popped a pill into his mouth and chugged down a glass of water. He looked better almost instantly.

"That nausea pill is horrid, father," Chouji complained, finishing off the rest of the water in his glass.

"Yeah, but it does wonders as a non lethal deterrent. Just drop it in someone's food or drink and they become sick for about an hour. More then enough time to finish a mission if need be."

"I'm just glad we got the antidote available." He grimaced.

"I'm glad I brought it!" His father winced apologetically.

Scowling at his father, he decided it was time to do their part of their own charade.

"One down," Chouji called out as he opened the oven with the platter full of thinly fried fugu in a decorative flower patter garnished with little leaves of green onions in a light citrus sauce. He handed the plate over to his father who took it easily in his big hands and pushed the door open with a huge smile in greeting.

When the double doors closed behind him, there were cheers all around.

"Where is your Chouji-kun?" Tak asked behind his devious smile. Dark eyes filled with cunning and arrogance as he viewed the large platter placed before him.

"Oh, he's a little occupied at the moment, but I couldn't let this dish get cold. It's best served hot! Now then, who will be the first to test my humble cooking skills?"

He speared Tak right off the back, seeing if he had the nerve to accept the challenge.

The Mifune heir shied away from Choza's platter as if it was a snake ready to strike him.

"Unfortunately, I've had my fill of appetizers, maybe someone-"

"Takoshi, you challenged Choza and his son to this, you will follow through by sampling his cooking. After all, it would be in bad taste to refuse what you asked for in the first place." Mifune looked over at the platter of fish slices with hungry appreciation. Everything looked down right delectable.

"I think I'll have to pass father, I seemed to have over done it a bit with with the rolls-" Tak started to stand, but was pushed down at the shoulders with a grip that could have shattered stone if it desired.

"I insist, young man." Choza seemed to have just gently placed his thick paw on the young teens shoulder, but in reality, he was receiving enough pressure to know the undeniable threat hidden behind the callouses and the gentle smile.

"Go ahead, son. Tell us if his skill measures up to our own cooking...which I hope it surpasses! The last thing we need to have Konoha believe is the Country of Iron has citizens with stomachs as strong as our namesakes!" Mifune had received a round a laughter at his little joke, encouraging a lighter mood then the tense one Tak and Choza were currently exchanging.

Giving just the faintest shake of his head, he stood up and began to excuse himself, when his father took the matter into his own hands.

"Son, I have warned you about your behavior in front of our guest. Now, you are being blatantly rude. You issued your challenge and he accepted. For you not to follow through is dishonorable and against the way of the Samurai and the family name. Now I have never had to see to it that one of my soldiers or expect one of my children to commit seppuku for the offense of bad table manners, but you are coming close! Now sit down and accept the issuance of your challenge."

Tak stared at the lovely petaled slices of Fugu and he saw his own death. Trembling, he nodded and reached out to grip his chopsticks, feeling the eyes of everyone, his father, his peers, their wives, and, last but not least, that fat obese son of a bitch who turned the tables on him by doing what he asked. Now, he was going to receive a fate of sickness or worse because of some silly stupid prank he couldn't get himself out of this time.

"Chouji-kun, are you okay?"

He turned his head in time to see his pretty young sister push through the double doors to the kitchen with the house medic rushing behind with a medicine bag in his grip.

His fear tripled, and he dropped his napkin on the table and walked away from his father's calls after him.

Everyone looked up at the Akimichi Clan head as if he had the answers to what just happened, also in humbled apology. Shrugging, he picked up the chopsticks Tak had dropped unceremoniously at his seat and snatched a few pieces expertly and bit into them with fluid grace after a sound, "Itadakimasu!"

He chewed with gusto and was about to seek out another bite, when he paused with a sheepish grin."

"I'm not a big fan of Fugu, but I do know that this citrus sauce does wonder with the green onion after it's been sauted! Now, who would like to try it next before I eat it all!"

Hands rose up and he generously began serving everyone. Compliments were shared in abundance and there were loud moans and cheers of him and his son's culinary skill.

"Where is your son?" Mifune asked, noticing that his house medic had rushed into his kitchen with his daughter quick on his heels.

Choza blush goodnaturedly, "It would seem my son got into your Sake bottle and decided to test his stomach. It didn't agree with him and he's feeling the pangs of his choices. I hope I have not offended you, General Mifune."

On cue, there was his daughter and the medic, carrying a woozy looking Chouji with a humbled blush on his thick cheeks. "You should be fine, young man, although I must say someone your age should stay clear of sake. It's only meant for adults for a purpose."

"Hai, I will reflect on this moment and humbly ask for everyone's forgiveness. I know my father and his friends enjoy a sip every now and then, and I wanted to see what the pleasure of it was. I think I'll wait till I'm struck almost dead before I find this sensation preferable. Gomen."

He burped into his fist and profusely apologized again.

This caused the whole table to cheer him on and wish him good health. There were memories shared at when the first time, as boys, they had shared their first sip of sake and the ramifications of either getting caught to drinking to much or the hangovers that made them all falsely swear they'd never do it again. The atmosphere became more friendly and exaggerated stories were told as well as their consequences.

The presence of the Akimichi's opened up a warmth that was rarely visited among the usually strict and tight lipped samurai of Iron Country.

Pirimiko helped Chouji to his seat and offered him some of the Fugu that him and his father made with some tea. Sides were added and he was there to receive the praise of the General's friends and officers. It was a lovely gathering that would be remembered quite well for two specific reasons. She made a point to ask him about his friends back home and Chouji couldn't help but speak with pleasure about his beloved genius and lazy friend Shikamaru, the beautiful and bossy Ino, and especially his boisterous playmate Naruto. He talked also of what he knew of the Hyuuga Hinata and how she was this sweet, timid, shy girl that was very caring to her friends, but shy when met with confrontation.

Pirimiko could tell instantly that Chouji, like his father, were grand people who loved their friends and their village with a passion.

She also learned that the people of Konoha were not only kind and forgiving, but also skilled and human. This was not what her father or her brother had anticipated when they heard about the Hyuuga's. She could tell that this was a much needed break from the strict air of discipline and codes of conduct. For once in a long time, the samurai of the Land of Iron were enjoying a foreign clan into their general's home and felt blessed by it.

* * *

Takoshi was visited by his father that evening, carrying with him a long bamboo stick. The prodigy, the heir was sitting on his knees with his hands on his lap. His face was bowed low in shame. He had seriously thought that the medic was there because Chouji had been poisoned by the fish, when in fact he had supposedly drank some sake and had not responded well to it.

This prank had turned against him and discredited him. He felt so foolish!

"You have disobeyed me in front of our guests and my samurai. Do you have anything you want to say before your punishment is fulfilled?"

Glancing at his father from under his long dark locks of hair, he said quietly. "I can't wait to get to Konoha."

Gripping the bamboo stick in both hands, he sighed with dutiful regret. "And I can't wait to send you there. Maybe you will learn what it means to have true honor instead of expected honor because of your station."

His punishment lasted twenty wacks, but it was more then enough to humble the proud heir...

...at least till he slept and thought of remarkable things to get his father and the people of Konoha back for this insult.


	30. Ch30 Growth and Contracts

Ch 30 A Dark Influence

Tsunami woke up to the smell of fish, rice and vegetables. These familiar scents drew her attention, and it wasn't till after she rubbed her eyes that she was aware someone was in her kitchen cooking. She couldn't believe she had taken a nap in the middle of the day! If anyone saw her they would think she was lazy! What was worse, her little Inari-kun and Karimaru-chan were asleep by her on the floor, sharing her large blanket.

The question remained who was making lunch?

She could hear utensils scraping food into bentos. Carefully, as to not disturb the children, she made her way to the kitchen to see Shade had cooked some very basic, but very well made lunches with a little extra for Shade and herself.

The sorceress had her hair in a high pony tail, her sleeves rolled down to her wrists carefully, and an apron tied around her waist. She was in the middle of pouring tea into several thermoses when she called out, "Good afternoon, Lady Tsunami."

Tsunami could have died right then and there at the teasing salutation. "I'm terribly sorry for making you work since you are a guest-"

"Nonsense, I have to cook all the time when I travel and I have yet to earn my keep here. No one is paying for me stay and I'd be taking advantage of your good grace for not doing my part. Besides, I have yet to prove my worth to you and this team, so this could be considered a small bit of value for you and your family, Lady Tsunami."

Inari's mother looked like she had been robbed of her motherly duties with her crestfallen frown.

"Hey, trust me, no one will feel you have neglected your home. Just say I bullied you into doing it," She winked at Tsunami playfully. "They'll believe you."

She nodded with a relieved grin.

"Lets go take these to everyone, okay?"

"Hai," She took two bentos wrapped in a cloth in each hand.

Shade finished wiping down the counter and placed the pots in the sink with their utensils. Gripping two wrapped bentos in each hand, she and Tsunami headed towards the bridge where the people of the Village of Waves tried to complete the salvation to their home.

* * *

"What's on your mind, Hinata-chan?"

Naruto had enjoyed Hinata's company as could be expected after the lessons of Wave Country life from Miss Goldmeadow, but it was obvious the Heiress was in slight distress over something. Naruto had kept to himself about it, offering her quiet smiles, funny faces, even goofy grins, but everyone one was received by just the slightest acknowledgment that eventually left her brooding and quiet.

They were just a few minutes from the bridge when Naruto gripped her sleeve, making her stop to look at him.

"Talk to me." he said softly, worried and eager to help her fix whatever was keeping her thoughts reclusive.

She barely realized he was talking to her when she shook her head, as if she realized she had spaced out for a bit.

"Oh, gomen, Naruto-kun! I-I was j-just...thinking." She mumbled into her hands bashfully, looking slightly put off.

"It must have been something really serious, Hinata-chan," He tried to get her to grin again, but she wouldn't take. "Can I help?"

Hinata shook her head, the long locks of hair framing her face rippling with her movements.

"Uhm," He squinted his eyes at her with playful challenge. "Can I make it worse?"

Now her brows pinched between her brows, mildly scolding. "Naruto-kun..."

"Let me guess, let me guess..." he lifted his nose snootily, "This is better, right? Maybe you want to talk to me like this?"

Now she smiled, one that lit her eyes and covered her mouth to hold in her giggle.

"Hey, look at me...I'm Uchiha Sasuke...when I fart it smells like roses and girls swoon at the way I ignore them...Control yourself, Hinata-chan! Stay back! I know you can't handle this much man."

"Naruto-kun! That's not nice!" She lectured, but she still couldn't stop giggling at his antics.

"Oh, how about this!" He pushed his hair away from his face and squealed, "Look! I'm Sakura! The prettiest nerd you'll ever see! I'm hopelessly, pathetically, desperately, completely, desperately, desperately...have I said desperately yet? Yes, well, that's because I am, DESPERATELY in love with Sasuke. Naruto, on the other hand, you know, the really hunky one that eat ramen noodles and going to be Hokage, you know who he is, right?"

Hinata giggled further into her hands, nodding that she did indeed know who 'Naruto' was.

"Well, I had to get rid of him, he's SOOOOOOOOO annoying...Cha! All he does get on my nerves and gets in between my Sasuke-kun and my loooooove! Shanaro! I'm going to beat him into next week if he does it again!"

The whole time, Naruto was prancing around in little circles, shaking his butt girlishly, and doing little kissy faces when he mimicked Sakura talking about Sasuke.

Now, Hinata was in the middle of a laughing fit that had her about to fall on her face.

"I'm glad you feel better," he took her hands in his and let her try and catch her breath.

His lovely Hinata just about trip over herself with Naruto's little act, but now that he was holding her close, with the smile he wanted, the content and soul warming one he had always desired for her graced her face.

"Can you tell me what was bothering you now, my Hina-hime?"

_He thinks I'm his princess? Naruto-kun..._

"I was just thinking."

"Hm?"

"I'm spoiled."

He frowned at her, curious as to how she meant that. "What do you mean?

She hook her arm with his and continued to walk towards the bridge to meet the rest of Team 7. "I have always had this power to help others and do what needed to be done to show that I can be useful so my family, the Hyuuga's, will be proud of me. In that whole time, I have been feeling sorry for myself and I was sad that I had lost my mother and that my father, my nii-san, and everyone in my family kept looking down at me because I'm weak."

Naruto began to open his mouth, but closed it. He knew from just from the beginning of this mission till now that she didn't open up revelations like this often, so when she did they were usually very profound and intuitive.

He decided to listen, offering a squeeze of her hand on her arm.

"They were right about me, Naruto-kun."

He started to argue, it was in his eyes and in his frown, but she stopped him with a lift of her fingers.

"It's alright, because I realize it now, so I'm going to work on it."

This seemed to content him and he decided to listen without interrupting...however, he was not happy about it.

"I am in the way I fight and the way I choose to distinguish myself as a Hyuuga. I have been a real disappointment to them and I have not contributed well to my village or my family. If it was not for Kiba and Shino, my team mates, and my sensei, Kurenai-sensei, our team would have failed more missions then we had because of me. I was the reason my team has been held back and I used to cry and hide instead of telling myself I needed to get better. I could have been learning what I am now when I was supposed to be listening in the conferences with my father and the Elder's, but instead I decided to brood about how much I missed my mother, and how I wished my father would look at me like he looks at my imotou, Hanabi-chan. I also hoped he would be happy and like me like my uncle Hizashi was with me when I was little. My nii-san, Neji, used to be my friend, but one day he became angry with me and I think he even hates me now. How or why that happened, I honestly can't tell you, but I felt like I lost so much of my family and they began to treat me like I didn't belong. Eventually, my father disowned me to my sensei, Yuhi Kurenai and told her he could care less about anything happen to me. All I could do was run away as I was treated like this. Now matter who I asked, either Cadet or Main house, I couldn't find an answer other then I was a bad child for not doing my duties as was expected of me. I used to think about these things all the time, Naruto-kun."

She could feel his large sapphire eyes empathize with her, wanting to heal her and comfort her, but at the same time strengthen her.

This made her so happy that she was sure she could sing. The boy she has always admired, always cherished from a distant perch wanted to help her like she had always wanted to help him. He made things in her come alive, small, indescribable things that were so buried under insults and complains, glowers and disapproving glares of her family that when these little happenings started to incubate under his worried, yet hopeful eyes. She could feel it fracture and splinter all those horrid, crushing barriers that kept her in the place she was when in the care of her family, especially her nii-san and her father. They were just little cracks, but they were there and she only had one person to help her do these things.

"And now, Hina-hime?" He pecked her cheek and saw her face warm into a pretty blush.

Now, she realized, she couldn't let him do all the work for her. She had to help from the inside, make those little things, those strapped down feelings come out that had been tampered down so efficiently, so carefully, that she had to nurture them to life again of her own violation.

Those things were Pride, Self Respect, Honor, and, the one that had the hardest shells, the strongest strappings, and the one that needed the most attention...Confidence.

"I don't want to be spoiled anymore. I realized I can't help what my family has thought of me in the past, and I probably won't get stronger or, at least, as strong as my Nii-san. However, I have the name of my people and I can make them proud with my mind, and with my reputation from other villages and my peers, since I can't make them proud with my ability. There are people who need me. My team mates, my sensei, these locals here in Wave Country, my family..." She blushed a little darker, but not without a hiding her grin behind her small fists, "...y-you need me."

He squeezed her shoulder closer to him, earning another squeak. "Yep! I need my Hinata-chan to help herself so when I become Hokage, I'll have one of the smartest, capable," his voice dropped just a little, sharing with her a very personal and honest view," and the prettiest girl in all of Konoha to help me."

Her faced looked like it could combust at any moment.

"So if you realized you were spoiled..."

Naruto turned her around so he could lean his forehead against hers in their silly, playful, but endearing little gesture, "...which I seriously think is nonsense, but if you were doing things wrong before, then it's the grown up part of you that realizes that you need to stop those things or at least change what you are doing to make yourself a better person, right?"

"Right," She chirped.

"Sort of like training."

They nodded their heads in unison.

"I'll get stronger," she buried her face into the crook of his neck, feeling his warm skin against her cheek, the scent of him calm her and stir things in her that she was sure her father would think was unladylike. "for both of us, Naruto-kun."

"Lets do our best, Hinata-chan, so that the name Uzumaki and Hyuuga will be remembered for all the good we did. Even if we don't create miracles, lets at least help as many people as we can while we're here. I'm sure they'll appreciate us, ne?"

"Mph," She agreed.

"Well, that was some very serious self motivation, Hinata-sama, Naruto-kun." Kakashi announced from above their position, eyes glazing over his naughty little book up in a tree branch above them.

"Eek!"

"Gah! Sensei! You scared me!" Naruto accused, trying to untangle himself before he fell over his girlfriend.

Landing lightly on his feet, Kakashi flicked his eyes over the two of them. "So I hope your little mission was a success, Hinata-sama?"

Standing primly before him, she gripped her hands together and nodded to the Copy Cat Nin. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto-kun and I were able to find a very knowledgeable woman named Lyseria Goldmeadow who was able to show us the proper locations for helping the underprivileged and needy while updating me what the current status is here financially, economically, and some of the criminal activities present that we need to be made aware of."

"Hmmm, that sounds like this woman was very qualified, Hinata-sama. Will you be seeing her again?"

"With your permission, Kakashi-sensei. She requested to see me again at the hot springs bath up in the north shore. Naruto requested that some other girls, Sakura-san and Shade-san join us so I could be protected while her and I discuss other related topics." Hinata blushed about the being in a hot spring enjoying herself while Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke would be out working.

Kakashi nodded every so slightly, turning a page in his book. "This sounds like a good opportunity for you and the people here. I also agree, we should set up a perimeter around the hot springs to protect you on the outside and Sakura can keep an eye on you from the inside. Sasuke and I will stay with Tazuna and his family for the night."

"See, Hinata-chan, I'll be close by, so you'll have nothing to worry about, ne?"

Hinata's face dusted a rosy hue when the idea of her being in a hot spring with other girls, potentially naked, and he was just going to be a stone's throw away.

_What if he saw her without clothes on?! What would he think of her? What if he thought her body was inelegant or ugly? What if she made a complete fool out of herself and...and..._

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" he touched her head with his fingers.

She nodded, but not could not suppress her nervousness.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. This is a great chance to help others as well as yourself, ne?"

She nodded, but not without her confidence taking another slight, but realistic blow.

_Shade will be there as well...and just as undressed as I am. If Naruto-kun can see me, then he could see her..._

"Since you two have some time to kill and lunch should be here shortly, how about you two participate in a little bit of training we've been working on?" He peeked over at Naruto in challenge.

"You bet!" He was dancing from one foot to the next, "What is it? What is it! Let me guess, super cool, Dragon Fire Spouting! Oh, wait, wait! Maybe a Tsunami of Water with killer whales! How about summoning a Raging Lightening Storm to..."

Hinata hid behind her hands, chuckling at Naruto's pleas.

"You're going to walk on water."

"Aww," he deflated, with a childish pout.

* * *

**Deep within the Land of Tea**

"So those elitist Hyuuga bastards finally got wise and said yes, hm? Drink?"

A well to do man in a dark crisp western style business suit addressed Tsume with an aloof dignity that screwed her fierce face into a scowl. Kuromaru lifted his head in response to his master's irritation, turning his large canine head and single eye towards the man in warning. Tsume touched his scruff soothingly, muttering quietly about needing to be on their best behavior for Kiba-kun's team mate's honor.

"I'll have what you're having," Tsume folded her arms across her chest, her voice coming out gruffly like someone used to giving order and making them heard over a field of battle then the soft feminine tune of a Lady.

"And for your lovely daughter?" The man's lecherous eyes went over the length of Tsume's daughter with confident amusement. It was obvious he was used to getting what he wanted and held little regard as to the consequences of his advances.

Hana had been sitting across from her mother, looking at some charts she had brought with her. Looking down past her high white collar of her jacket, she had studiously been concentrating on the contract written up concerning the engagement up to the marriage expectancies so had missed his eyes on her, but her hearing did not miss the suggestive leer in his voice.

Neither had her ninkin triplets, the Haimaru brothers, as they hunched their shoulder's at him, their lips pulled back and ready to snarl when Hana's voice called out before they could even utter a growl, "There will not be any need for that, boys. Please behave yourselves or I'll have you wait outside. Is that understood?"

Lowering their jowls near her neatly kept shoes, they obeyed, if not grudgingly.

"I'll have a glass of water," and she returned back to the figures in her clip board, looking over everything again.

"Hmph, then that will be three whiskeys." The man snapped his fingers and a sullen looking butler went off to retrieve his master's order.

Hana didn't look up even when it was obvious she had heard him order his butler to get something she had not wanted.

"Sir-" Hana began, unfolding the papers in her board and finding all the information sound, but she was stopped by the sound of her host's interruption.

"Bertrand. _Lord_ Earl Bertrand." He stood up and centered himself in front of a large arch paned window where his home stood overlooking an assortment gardens and elaborately displayed fountains.

His home was quite immaculate.

"Yes..._Lord_ Bertrand," Hana mouthed the words as one would something distateful,"You do realize the ramification of this contract should your heir become negligent of his duty in protecting the Hyuuga bride under any and all enemies, whether they'll family, business partners, or even foreign shinobi, but that you will be held financially liable up to three times her dowry amount and the cost of whatever is needed to retrieve her body should she become kidnapped or killed."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you, pretty lady." His eyes seemed to be particularly keen on the open zipper of Hana's snug chuunin's vest, showing off her soft but very enticing tops of her breasts.

Tsume and the rest of the Inuzuka canines became extremely irritated at the petulant amount of pheromones and all but malleable lust oozing off of him to their kin.

Hana was also made very aware of Lord Bertrand's disposition of her, but she just wrinkled her nose and continued on.

"Also, you understand should any children be born who are proven under a medic nin, of the Village of Kononha's choosing, prove to have chakra coils or the kekkei genkei Byakugan, they will be immediately surrendered to the Hyuuga family and be raised, trained, and kept under their clan's protection, and all privileges, rights, and contracts due to that child could or will be void, up to emancipation should the consolidation be found unacceptable on your end. Do you accept this?"

The door to Bertrand's study opened with the butler and a well to do young teenage boy, with slicked dark hair and deep blue eyes, dapperly dressed with the same cut suit as his father, but a dark grey suit and matching pants and black tie. A flock of pretty girls with an assorted color of dress, dress styles, hair color and styles followed in his wake. When they entered, their demure voices and giggles reminded Tsume and Hana of little bells. The young boy approached the Inuzuka family with an arrogance that belied to an almost hostility. The girls hovered around him, commenting in low, but equally confident tones of their opinions of the women who were meeting the Lord Bertrand.

"...how awful..."

"...aww...the master lounge has turned into a zoo!"

"Shouldn't they put a muzzle on that one with the horrid make up and the animals she brought with her?"

"Look, it's the Pauper and the Hound! How delightfully ghastly."

"Is _that_ what they wear as ninja? How gouache!"

"Is that their perfume or do they think the scent of Dog Fur is appealing?"

The young man raised his hand and the girls obediently shushed their disapproving gossip.

Inuzuka dogs were shifting their great paws, feeling the condescending, mocking tones of their audience. They took great care to keep themselves well behaved so as not to interfere with their master's wishes. Their own personal feelings were being tested against the honor of the Inuzuka pride.

Their honor was stronger then the insults hurled at them.

The butler handed his master his whiskey first, then one to Tsume, and to Hana.

Lord Bertrand nurtured the glass with the dark liquid carefully. Tsume threw hers back with a reflective practice, gracing the already tattoo'd cheeks a slight pink. She nodded her approval of the quality and raised her glass to the butler for seconds.

Hana placed her's on the table and ignored it.

"You know, Father," the boy's voice was drawl, patronizing at best," You're not asking the really important questions, like, 'Does she mind if I have more then one lover besides her...at the same time?"

Tsume and Hana both stood up, glaring at the young boy ready to instill him in the lessons of respect for women, especially shinobi women.

"Now, now, Gerard," he almost spilled his glass over himself when he felt the radiating killer intent from the two Konoha kunoichi.

The girls surrounding the dapper young man squealed in fright and tucked themselves against him and each other.

Gerard raised one solitary eye at the two women, especially Hana, and disentangled himself from his flock to approach her. Bravely, he took her hand into his and lifted it to his lips, placing a very gentle kiss on her knuckles.

His voice came out gentlemanly, "My, my, you are exquisite. Those flashing eyes, those firm heaving breasts, and those legs. I bet a man could die quite happily in between them. By the way, do you bark in the height of your climax or just simply pant like a good dog when you're '_fed a bone'_?"

Hana slipped her fingers from his hands and turned to her mother with her eyebrow twitching. "Where's Kiba? We need to leave."

"Right," Tsume walked next to Hana and picked up her neglected glass and swallowed it in one gulp. "He's outside with Akamaru."

"Son, you're making a mistake by acting this foolish in front of them," Bertrand warned his son.

"Oh, let them go, father," he drawled, his eyes straying to Hana's ass in deep appreciation. "If they don't already know that we have more money then all their precious clan's combined, including three times more then their all so powerful Hyuuga Clan. Lets also not forget all our contacts that hub around the Land of Tea and how it would expand their own by more then three hundred and fifty percent, most of which could influence most if not all avenues of their projected growth."

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, blowing the smoke at Kuromaru, right on his eye patch, earning a growling huff that was probably something quite rude in dog speak.

"Then they're not really worth our time. Yes, we made the request, but they answered it. Let them refuse, it matters little to us."

Tsume and Hana glanced at each other, thier hands clenched into powerful fists. That was the whole purpose of this venture to begin with. It had nothing to do with if the man was polite, courteous, handsome, or even worthy of the young Hyuuga, but if the Lord Bertrand agreed to the terms, especially the financial and the Clan's expanding network and influence, they'd be willing to allow them the hand of the young Hyuuga maiden...if he was selected, of course.

That was all that mattered in the Hyuuga contract and these people met those requirements in abundance. If they could not find a proper shinobi husband, then a wealthy one would do.

Looking out the window, they were surprised to see Kiba and Akamaru playing with a slightly older, but beautiful girl with long, flowing silver hair in a bright peach and tan colored sundress.

Her suede brown ankle boots were busily being yipped at by Kiba's ninkin, who's little white tail whipped back and forth in a blur. The girl was absolutely in love with Akamaru and scooped him up greedily to squeal and laugh as he licked her face shamelessly.

Kiba had googoo eyes for the girl and she in turn flirted shamelessly with him, telling him how much fun he was and how he was cute, just like his little puppy. She asked if he wanted to go to the kitchen so they could get something to eat and drink, and he nodded.

From their side of the glass, they could hear her say, "I'm Jennine Bertrand, lets go play house after were done!"

Both women were sure if Kiba had a tail, it would be wagging right about now. Sharing a look with the other, it was Hana who eventually bit through her own personal pride and pushed the document towards Lord Bertrand.

"Sign here."


	31. Ch31 A tense meeting

Ch 30 A Dark Influence

"~AAAaaah! Help me, Sasuke-kuuuun! Help me!~" Naruto's sqeaking teases mixed himself into another spat with Sakura by terribly mimicking her fan girlish frightful plea. This had most of the bridge laborers in a fit of laughter as they spectated during their lunch break.

The green eyed genin was chasing him up and then down the pillars of the bridge, around and through the rolling waves where she would loose sight of him for a few seconds and then begin the chase anew once she caught him hiding (badly), both of her hands outstretched in a pose of promised pain and retribution.

"Narrrrr-uuuuuuu-tooooo!!!" Sakura's battle cry was followed by, yet, another swing at the blond teasing knucklehead, but missed. "Don't talk about me and Sasuke-kun like that!"

Sakura had been chasing Naruto only after Kakashi had insisted she give him the lesson of water walking. Surprisingly enough, he picked up on it only after a few missed tries. About thirty minutes into it, he was gleefully skipping and hopping on water with no effort what so ever. Sakura even give him a slight praise...

Well, it was more along the lines of, "Hmph! It took you half an hour, huh? Sasuke-kun did it in twenty minutes."

Not to be looked down upon without some kind of retort, Naruto gave her his most astounded look. "Wow, _twenty_ minutes...that's like a whole _one third_ faster then me! I guess that stick up his ass kept him buoyant."

A vein throbbed on her forehead, "Nani?!"

"Of course! It's probably has to do with being in the Uchiha clan and all...the best clan, of course. I mean, how could a lowly, uncoordinated, orphan possibly surpass such outstanding mental capacities...a ten minute difference! Wow, it's like...this many!"

He made a show of counting his fingers agonizingly slow and then showing them to her.

"With that much time I could have had three and a half cups of ramen finished, or, fixed my hair...or, better yet, daydreamed of what kind of life Sasuke-kun and ~_I_~ would have. Le-sigh," he batted his eyes at her, mimicking her and every other fan girl who openly swooned at Sasuke's presence.

"Don't talk that way about my Sasuke-kun!"

Even Sasuke, staring down from the bridge, scowled a Naruto's comment about his Clan, but decided to dismiss it. This was Naruto, so how could he possibly understand being the said orphan that he was. He decided to let it slide, or, better yet, remind him later on about how little he knew of Clans and their status in the village. He bit into his rice ball without any real thought.

Hinata giggled into her knuckles, shaking her head at what a scene Naruto was making with his team mate.

The little lunch reprieve brought more smiles and good nature ribbing with a few side talk about what other projects needed to be tackled among their homes among the islands.

Kakashi had overheard everything, giving a slow nod of approval. He took in the little play with his subordinates and smiled to himself. Yes, they could be considered 'goofing off', but they were accomplishing the task at hand they were assigned, so everything else within boundaries of doing their duty. Sakura had completed teaching Naruto how to water walk and he was practicing the technique with her overlooking his progress. That she was trying to clobber him whilst he ran away in mock despair mattered little to him. They had succeeded and were even offering a little comedy to the workers to boot and having fun all the while.

He couldn't have planned anything like this better himself, he pondered.

Kakashi glanced over to his Uchiha subordinate and pondered more on what was going on behind those dark eyes. The Copy Cat nin didn't make Captain in ANBU without being observant, and one of his little quires that proved rewarding was that a little more emotion and, dare he say it, humor expressed itself on Sasuke's cheeks. He chewed his food tastelessly, barely showing anything more then slight irritation or annoyance at most things he was approached with, especially Sakura's fits and loud declarations of love for the Uchiha prodigy.

This, of course, was usually followed by some kind of rude noise of denial, but he did seem to appreciate the attention nevertheless.

Turning from one emotionally stunted genin to the next, he considered about Kurenai's own subordinate. He had truly meant it when he wanted to discuss the possible failings of Team 8 when he was first introduced to Hinata and her extremely bad reaction to confrontation. It wasn't just personal to Kakashi, but it was downright obligatory. He was going to make it a priority, still, but there was just one thing he had to admit...

He couldn't help but mentally applaud the leaps and bounds the Hyuuga heiress was making.

Flicking a long strand of silver hair from his eyes, he quietly compiled all that he heard and learned from his surveillance of her from the time she joined their team to the present. He was more aware of the affections she and his student were involving themselves in then what he lead on, but it seemed only prudent to keep himself from betraying this for the sake of Naruto's welfare. This was just a little more he had to report to the Hokage that would keep him up to date with Konoha's most powerful family's princess and the Jinchuuriki.

Sighing into his vest, there was their new acquaintance he had to contend with on a level he was not quite used to handling. That was saying much considering he was a veteran shinobi and elite.

Shade was as pushy, bold, and, in his eyes, a little too fresh with his blond knucklehead then he would like. He knew she was, somehow, privy to more about Naruto then what she was admitting, but whatever exchanges they were having didn't have any kind of negative affect on him or her, other then her disturbing forwardness, much to Hinata's distress. Still, there didn't seem to be any real conflict, even in spite of Naruto's straight out claim of wanting only Hinata, she seemed adamant to keep trying. In his mind, there was no reason to stop Naruto from having someone openly favor his company when he has been neglected for so long in his own village. He decided just as long as there wasn't any trouble, he would continue to allow her to keep them company, just as long when the time came for them to head back, Shade went one way and his team went their own.

Still, she made it well known she was here and wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

While he was attempting to appear disinterested in everything, his nose deep into another chapter, he kept getting distracted by a certain purple haired sorceress trying to peek over his shoulder.

"What chapter is this?" She pressed herself close...too close to be considered appropriate.

"Eighteen." he moved away.

"Is it any good?" She followed him, leaning against his arm.

He got several reprimanding glowers from some of the workers.

"So far as I can tell." He brushed her off, and started to walk down the length of the bridge.

"Why don't you know?" She kept his pace.

"Because someone keeps interrupting me." He turned his head to look at her over the bridge of his nose at her in mild annoyance.

"You know, if you lowered your hand a bit, I wouldn't bother you as much." She pressed her chin against his back as she tried to glimpse at the manuscript.

"I would, but don't you know it's rude to read over one's shoulder?" He switched the book into a different hand.

"You're reading porn in front of kids and you're lecturing me?" She gave him a mild look, her hands planted on her hips.

"It's soft core erotica and I'm doing you a favor by making you wait till you're old enough to handle this kind of thing. The law says so." He turned to head back to his team and the bridge builders.

"I'm from another country, and we don't have those laws." She caught up to him again.

"I'm following the laws of my country, so your laws don't supersede mine." He raised his finger to keep his precious book just out of her reach.

"Do those laws protect children from being exposed to older men reading porn?"

"I'm not reading it out loud, and the cover doesn't have anything offensive on it. So, unless you know the author and its contents, and I'm some how expressing something in this book out loud, there is no need for you to be protected by what may interest me to help stray from the mundane life of watching my students train."

Convinced he had cowed her for now, he absentmindedly reached into his bento and snacked on some delectable.

Shade tilted her head up at Kakashi, noticing his jaw move as he munched on his food, but also keeping himself well hidden behind his book.

She patiently waited till he was about to pop something in his mouth when she asked, "Have you ever used anything in that book with a man?"

He was so appalled by that question, Kakashi dropped his book and coughed, gagging and spitting food on the ground to avoid choking.

Sasuke and Hinata shot their heads up to look at the sorceress with a disbelief.

Had she actually said that to Kakashi?

She snatched the book from the ground, snickering at his discomfort, eventually skipping backwards, while flipping the pages nimbly through her fingers.

Both genin paled nervously, even Sasuke...they knew what a treasure Kakashi's Icha Icha was to him. They were sure he would give up his other eye if someone was to choose it's destruction or half his sight.

"Chapter three, was it?" She sang teasingly, her eyes roaming over the found insert. She scooted away when he made a somewhat polite attempt at getting his precious book back.

Scowling after he recovered, Kakashi placed his bento off to the side and glared down his nose at her. "Would you mind giving that back?"

"In fact, I absolutely do mind."

She kept reading, flipping to the next page.

He waited, but she kept scanning.

Shade obviously had no intention of doing so. She bat her eyes lecturingly at him when he stood over her with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to read. I remember someone telling me it's not polite to read over one's shoulder. Now, you'll get your book right after I'm done."

Kakashi exhaled a small growl, making Hinata squeak into her fingers and step cautiously away. Sasuke wanted to see what happened, so he held his ground with a small grin.

One particular passage made her cover her mouth, gawk, then peek over the book at him. " I can't believe you read this in front of your team! This stuff is brilliant!"

Noticing his lack of a reply, she tittered into her fingers, turned a page and then barked a small laugh. "Whoever this Jyrlaiya character is, he seems to be perused rather feverishly by someone named Psugnada. Of course, the way she's peeping on him while he's making exceptional love to his harem of women under a waterfall is rather tantalizing. There is just one thing I can't seem to grasp."

When the Black Ops captain gave her a steely look, she decided a polite surrender of the coveted book was in order. Closing it carefully, she offered it to him with a disarming smile. He gingerly took it back, but not without a scolding dark eye narrowing at her. "And that would be?"

"Which part did you think I would have occupied when you mentioned it when you woke up? You did mention you were thinking of that when we were introduced." She demurely cast her eyes down, blushing and digging her toe into the ground coyly.

"The part where Chisune had to wash the Great Geko Sage Jyrlaiya's back." He sniffed down at her, looking more like a scolding brother then a shinobi legend, although the effort was lost by the way he turned his head away with a self depreciating 'hmph'.

As Kakashi moseyed back to his resting spot (the book tucked securely into his pouch), she noticed his lingering look of disapproval.

She couldn't tell what had annoyed him the most: The fact she got his book with her little comment, or that he could see her mind working to use what she just read into something to use to her advantage for her darling Naruto. Even then, she had reflected his sour annoyance with a confirming grin.

He had every right to be concerned.

* * *

Xyouln was overlooking the recovering nuke nin's workout, smiling at the prospect of an eventual confrontation that was in the making. Would he choose to revenge his wounded honor or would he prosper in the opportunity granted him?

Then there was his apprentice.

Frowning, he admitted he was not pleased with her sharp, belligerence in her position between their relationship as Master and Servant. It was understood that, eventually, she was expected to find a soul mate, one that would bear her children and spread the name of Caro with its teachings, but to find someone so at such a young age and then in the middle of a foreign country was remarkable. Her intended would have to have an undeniable amount of demonic potential just being restrained to lure her like this. He had raised her to be a focused sorceress, granting her mother, Narcis Caro's favor and, thus, entrusted to give Shade the best focus in the necromatic, demonic, and dark arts that was his core.

It was all supposed to be simple, but it was turning out to be anything but what he expected.

Mana had very little affect on this new energy source, this 'chakra'. Those bodies who were thick with it were all but immune to any of the sorcery's wards. He wanted to know more, had to know more...but, there were some things he also had to confirm as well.

He pondered just for a moment if he should do what he was going to, eventually accepting his course was the right one.

Xyouln pulled out a scroll from the inside of his robes and glanced over it. Several lines crossed the parchment with runes decorating in several odd geometric patterns. Placing his free hand in front of him, he flicked his finger here and there, drawing in the air. In it's place, bright yellow designs hung where his fingers touched. Formulas, equations, and other collaborating instructions involving complex chemical, physical, and some very chaotic dark patterns came into existence.

Folding the scroll back into his robe, he steepled his fingers in front of the glowing design, muttering in the dark art that was his profession.

A disembodied voice filled his thoughts; curious, feminine, and undeniably powerful. _"You have something for me."_

She wasn't asking. Narcis Caro _never_ asked.

"Yes, my Mistress." his voice was humble. "During our journey, we have come upon a new energy called 'chakra'."

_"Hmm,"_ the voice in his mind purred. _"It is worthy of further investigation since you have brought it to my attention."_

Again, she was not asking.

_"I'll expect a demonstration of it's power soon. Be prepared for my arrival."_ The voice already seemed distracted, obviously thinking of plans in the near future.

"Mistress, there is other news."

_"Speak,"_ the voice in his mind sounded perfectly content, yet he knew without a doubt had she wished, it could destroy him as easily as he could hear her thoughts.

"Your daughter-"

The runes in the air intensified, reforming themselves into a demonic mask glowing red, with fangs and horns, hungry glowing eyes promising suffering.

**_"YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN YOUR LESSON ALREADY, SORCERER!"_**

Xyouln collapsed under the mental onslaught, blood escaping from his ears and his nose with the extreme pressure of it.

**_ "SHE IS OF MY BLOOD AND I SPAWNED THE PUTRID FLESH CREATURE, BUT SHE IS _NOT_ MY DAUGHTER!"_**

Flopping on his side with his eye rolling up into their lids, he found his breath and gasped after a handful of seconds. The glowing image of demon gone berzerk returned to the placid looking runes.

The voice in his mind allowed him a minute to somewhat recover, enough for him to collate his thoughts into something that didn't entirely involve the equivalent pain of glass shattering in his skull.

_"I'm waiting,"_ the voice sounded pleasant, calm and serene, however he had no doubt that she would be less then merciful if he did not answer right away.

"Shade has found her soul mate," he croaked, still on his side. He tried to get his feet and his hands to move like he wanted them to, but his body seemed to move like he had forgotten how.

The moment of silence worried him more then her outbursts.

_"I see,"_ the voice conceded, barely more then a whisper behind the hemorrhaging he was sure he was enduring. _"I will confirm for myself when I visit. I am sure he will be worthy of _my_ notice."_

"Yes, my Mistress."

He got the mental impression of a nod and then her presence was gone. The glowing runes disappeared and he was able to gasp enough air to eventually recover. Feebly reaching into his sleeve, he took out a handkerchief and dabbed at his neck and then nose. He was sure his face as a mess and it wouldn't be long till Zabuza noticed even the slightest trace of the abnormal. Grabbing a skin of water from inside his satchel, he poured it on his handkerchief and dabbed at his face, muttering thankfully that he was still alive.

* * *

Haku was just a little off a few yards, observing the conversation and the runes. The information he gathered wasn't enough to be understood, but there was definitely something involved in what he witnessed.

All he heard was:

"Yes, my Mistress."

"During our journey, we have come upon a new energy called 'chakra'."

"Mistress, there is other news."

"Your daughter-"

Then a flash of dark red light with the Sorcerer doubling over, writhing in unimaginable pain for almost a minute, then a sort of relief. He saw the blood from his ears and nose, the whites of his eyes as they rolled in their sockets, but he still remained rooted. He was not about to give away his position or his whereabouts for the sake of helping someone who may or may not be trustworthy.

It was obvious there was some kind of collaboration going on that involved his sensei in seduction. Even though it may disturb the relationship he was enjoying with Shade, he needed to confirm if Zabuza-sama was in any trouble. Anyone who could injure so deeply while bringing little or notice to anyone around was a powerful foe.

"Shade has found her soul mate."

Now he knew the conversation was important and that it involved his sensei's mother.

"Yes, my Mistress." was the conclusion to a conversation he was sure would have consequences in the near future.

He pondered this for a while, but decided to retreat when the sorcerer slowly recovered. He Shunshin'd away with a gust of wind.

* * *

The fair skinned boy glanced around his room when he arrived, ensuring he was alone.

On his bed was a small pack that Lyseria asked him to bring for the trip to the hot springs. At the moment, she was in a little office working. They had constructed it for her and furnished it with a couple of requests granted but with some limitations. She had asked for a some weird contraptions called a 'computer' and for 'phone and internet access'. There were no such things ever heard in the shinobi nations, that he had heard of. From the description of it, he was sure Zabuza would have to have her killed if she so much got access to one.

The idea of being able to access a trove of information in one place where a few presses of organized buttons enabled the operator limitless bits of these treasures.

Haku shook his head, unable to comprehend such advancements of stupidity and reckless access.

Then, there were some of her other requests that he had been more then willing to gather for her. It had all the essential toiletries, towels, and a filmy cream colored night gown. When he searched her pack, (to ensure she wasn't trying to take or bring any kind of prohibited items) he fingered the soft evening wear, wondering why this was coming along. It made no sense to bring it with them if they were not going to be spending the night and, quite possibly, enjoy a dinner with their invited guests.

It wasn't till he unfolded it completely and held the frail material between at arms length did he realize what the implications it presented. This particular evening wear was not meant for sleeping, as it was for the purpose of enticing.

_"I'll take care of you, Haku-kun."  
_

The gold haired accountant was going to try her hand at seducing him.

Seducing him...

That instantly brought thoughts of glossy plum locks that cascaded towards flaring hips, braless pert, soft breasts hugged in burgundy robes that draped over shapely thighs and appealing bottom...

He had yet to see the skin of those legs, but from what he saw of her hands and neck, he was sure they were a glowing alabaster.

Haku fingered the feminine article, imagining what it would feel like with her in it. How would she present herself? Would he find her in it by accident and she react embarrassed or coy?

No, he corrected himself with a bashful turn of his eyes. She would be bold and approach him, demanding he recognize his own lustfulness and accept his want of her. She would be completely unapologetic in her sensual glory, in her confidence that she could instill him with a hunger, a sexual famish that he had never even pondered till he kissed her for the first time. His breath slowed when his senses hypothesized what Shade would feel like after his hands flitted over this attire.

What would she taste like when he put his mouth over all of her? He pondered what thinly veiled treasures would be exposed that he could have if he reached for them...

Then there were her eyes...Her half lidded mix matched gaze of dark amethyst and sapphire blue gaze that seemed to know his temptations and see if he would dare deny her.

Haku put thoughts of Lyseria into the further parts of his mind. He needed to tell his master what he found out, those important things, potentially deadly things about Shade and her master. He knew there was a very good chance the two sorcerers were going to betray them. They had done so to Gato and, even though his feelings for her were more then friendly...

The feel of her lips on his lips, the soft press of her warm girlishly blossoming body, and the eager, yet pleased sounds she made when their lessons had become more intimate.

...friendly was a very improper word for what they shared and even traversed.

His fingers touched the skin of his mouth, blushing at how much emotion she easily brought to his normally serene yet dutiful outlook. She did these little things just recently, making him consider things of a woman that didn't involve killing or protecting his precious Zabuza-sama, but on the scent or feel of her hair, the way her eyes glazed over him and he could sense she was openly appreciating his beauty like he had started to her's. She made his skin start to warm by the very delicate and feminine feel of her under his own grazing fingers.

Where had these bewitching ideas of her come from? Where had her mix matched eyes becoming some kind of haunting daydream where he was in the presence of such a beautiful and intelligent woman like Lyseria, who openly wanted and needed him, yet he found nothing more attractive about her then her ability to help his master and mentor? This was all very confusing.

He took the pack from his bed and considered one more thing he was going to have to present to Zabuza-sama when he saw him again. Shade's mother, whoever she was, is coming to visit and it didn't look like it was going to be a happy reunion of sorts.

Haku glanced about his room, wondering if he forgot any small detail. No, everything was in place as it should be. Still, he couldn't help the nagging feeling there was something he should inquire about later.

He remembered.

Closing the door, he reminded himself to seek out if Shade's loyalty was to her master or to her soul mate. Should it be to Naruto and that cause, then there was a potential building of trust, but if it was to Xyouln, and he betrayed Zabuza-sama, he had not choice but to do his duty.

Shade would have to die.

* * *

**In the high mountains of Kumogakure**

To most of the shinobi around them, no one would have figured Aburame Shino and Shibi were winded from the journey. It wasn't the distance or the speed that made the trip such a challenge, but the reality being higher up the mountain they went, the thinner the oxygen was. With this came the liability to keep the hives they fed chakra to alive was rather substantial, so that had to sacrifice their own or risk killing off large scores of their precious kikai. Looking around them, they could tell there were very few bugs, if any, thus proving that harboring their precious Clan's species, exceptional personal measures would be taken.

From anyone else's view, the two heavily garbed ninja looked like they were taking a casual stroll with their Kumo representative quietly leading them to a very large domed building posting a sort of 'crows nest' deep into the Clouds the village was named after.

Their guide was properly pleasant and ensure all the correct niceties were asked, but there was still a very mild hint of their distrust with the other.

It was well known that Kumo and Konoha had been enemies a little over ten years ago, so the peace they held onto now was...strained at best. Father and son Aburame were aware of the stray glances their way when a civilian noticed their proudly displayed Konoha head bands. No one ever said anything. More likely, no one dared do or say anything. The Raikage's personal guards cordoned a perimeter, their path leading them with mixed messages that were abundantly clear.

This is the only way for you to go, but should you stray from it, your safety is not ensured.

Shino and Shibi continued walking without any expression, except for the occasional glance to one from the other.

They finally approached the large bulbous building at the end of their trek. Two doors opened to reveal a beautiful kunoichi with cool blue eyes, sharp cut straight blond hair at the bangs that fell past her chin, then flowed up the back of her neck. She wore a snug black top to hold in a sizeable bosom with dark netting underneath. A purple sash tied at her waist with a dark skirt exposing a LOT of leg, and calf high boots adorned her feet.

She inspected both of them with smooth calculation.

"I am Samui." She voiced quietly, looking stoic and properly calm.

"I am Shibi, Clan Head of the Ahburame and this is Shino, my heir."

They exchanged brief bows, then followed her when she gestured to proceed.

The first room they entered was decoratively elaborate. The bug users noticed there were different stair structures, some simple and others quite detailed tucked into different sides of the walls and some even in the very center. Along the inclining steps were pictures of the previous Kages, all dressed to show of one form of strength like a massive sword, another wielded two axes, one a huge hammer held easily with one hand, and, the last, was a heavily muscled man with dark skin, thick trunk like arms cross authoritatively over a barrel chest. He was the current Yondaime Raikage.

As they continued down a long hall, Samui opened a door and gestured neutrally for them to enter.

The followed her direction without comment.

Before she closed it, she called out, "We are aware of your ability to use Kikai bugs and place them to spy. I would highly advise against it. The Raikage is not a tolerant man, let alone a forgiving one."

Shino touched the bridge of his glasses in a show of emotion, but his father stepped in front of him, expressing he also was set off by such an accusation.

"We have come here by an accepted parlay in accordance by the Hyuuga invitation. If there has been a misunderstanding as to our purpose here, then we will not waste any more of your time. Shino," Shibi called out to the side of his collar.

"Hai."

"We are leaving."

Samui raised her hand, halting them. A small hint of emotion did leave her voice, but not her eyes. "There is no need for you to leave-"

"I believe there is," Shibi called out with his normal monotone, interrupting and stopping in front of her with his hands outside his pockets. "Neither my son or I have any intention or have ever showed any intention to breaking the rules or treaties held in pact by Kumo when we agreed to visit. That you would openly expect that we would is very rude. To even go as far as threaten us is just outright belligerent. When you say there is no need to leave, you are mistaken. I no longer wish to be here, that should be enough. Now, are you going to escort us back out or should we surrender ourselves and begin to negotiate our position as hostages?"

Samui squared her shoulders towards them, showing no expression other then one of being slighted. "If I have made myself appear threatening, then it is misconceived. I-"

"It is not very comforting to be presented one thing and exposed another. Is it, Samui of Kumo?" Shibi stuck his hands back into their pockets.

She said nothing, just openly stared at them without blinking.

"We are aware of the events that followed the signing of the peace treaty in Konoha, in which a Kumo nin attempted to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress and was killed on that Clan's property."

Samui narrowed her blue eyes just a hint. "Yes, a Kumo nin was killed after the signing. It was our Gashira and a claim that he had abducted the heiress was never proven. No one witnessed the heiress abduction-"

"The Hyuuga's did." He interrupted again.

"They were also the killers." She inserted quietly.

"Yet, for some reason, your Gashira was killed outside the Hyuuga manor. Why would he be there by himself when he should have been with his personal guard and aides?"

"It can't be proven that he was killed at the Hyuuga estate. There was no signs of blood or struggle at their home attest to their defense," She remarked coolly.

"The Hyuuga's don't need to kill by any kind of weapon. My son can confirm that. His team mate is a member of their Clan."

Shino gave the barest nods. It wasn't announced that said team mate was also the heiress. No need to offer a potential enemy any more information then needed.

"We are also aware that the Hyuuga involved was to be killed for the sake of keeping our 'peace' and given over to Kumo as a way to keep the things from spilling over to war again."

"It was never said that he had to be killed." Samui offered neutrally.

"That is the punishment for a murderer, is it not?"

"We never wanted him killed."

"Then why was he needed alive?"

"To be judged for his crime." She voiced calmly, without a hint of sarcasm or false poise.

Shibi and Shino could take lessons on how to keep themselves expressionless from her.

"What matters now, is that we are responding to a summons from our Hokage to interview a candidate that could become the spouse to a Hyuuga. We were also instructed should we, at any time, feel that the negotiations were going to be fruitless, then we should head back. Before things have even started, we are already treated as accomplices instead of guests. Like your Raikage and your people, Konoha and their Clans are also intolerant."

Shibi bowed, and Shino followed his lead. "Thank you for escorting us into your Village. We request to be seen out or we suggest to be taken prisoner."

"Forgive me for being late," A large dark skinned man with braided blond hair, two small tufts of mustache poking above his top lip and thick patch on his chin with Kage robes presented himself. "However, I am here to welcome you to our Village. Have you eaten or would you like to rest before you meet your wards?"

Shibi and Shino offered a very polite bow, murmuring respectful, "Raikage-sama."

However, when they raised their heads, Shino's monotoned ire was still present. "Your concern is quite generous, however it will have to be declined. We would appreciate to see our guards and arrange a departure back to Konoha and report this mission a failure."

The large man scowled his already austere features. "Now this is rather sudden. What brought this change of plans?"

"Samui made it clear that she did not trust we would keep our Kikai within our person and use them to infiltrate your home. She also made it clear that should we try to do so, we would be on the justified end of a harsh punishment." He tapped the bridge of his dark glasses again, then smoothed his goatee with his hand. "So, to preserve the standings we still have with our two villages, it would best we leave as things are before some kind of escalation happens."

"Hmm," The Raikage nodded, "I can see how this could be seen as an abrasive comment, but I assure you it is customary to warn all guests who visit here. Samui is doing nothing more then following a security measure **_I_** have put into affect. If anyone here is to blame, it is I, the Raikage."

Shibi and Shino exchanged a glance. To dismiss their mission for the sake of a comment by a servant was one thing, but to now claim the fault was the Kage of the village was another issue.

When the Aburame had accepted this mission, they were very aware of the consequences they could potentially be walking into. Hinata being Shino's team mate also left little doubt there was going to be a good chance of friction. It wasn't so much the Aburame held a high degree of protectiveness over the Hyuuga's, but that of their heir's friend who he was very fond of. Hinata had always gone out of her way to accept Shino and Shino had always been there to ensure her safety in all aspects, especially their failures within Team 8. Shibi followed his son's brother like posture towards Hinata as a model to be replicated and, thus, put her into the protective fold of his Clan. Most Hyuuga were quick to dismiss anyone who couldn't qualify under the minimum standard of decorum that they expressed all the time, so when Shino introduced Kiba and their Hyuuga team mate, Shibi had perceived Hinata to be a clone of the other Hyuuga's he had met.

His glasses almost fell off his face when his eyebrows jumped past the rims when he met the frail, timid kunoichi who humbly bowed to him and stuttered her name.

That had all it took for him to instantly like her and, thus, offer her welcome to his home anytime she wished.

Only a few families in Konoha had been granted this honor, most of them did not want to associate with his clan because of their 'unique' ability. Which was fine for the Aburame's, they were not very social to begin with.

When the Hokage had requested all Clans to take up the mantle for the Hyuuga's diplomatic upkeep, Shibi had been duty bound to do so. When he found out that this position was to inspect and give a personal opinion on, not only the Hyuuga's behalf, but on Hinata's suitor as well, then it became very personal. For this, he made sure to get as much accurate information as he could have access to (and some he was not allowed to) be recovered and studied. Knowing what he did now, he was ready and prepared to take any insult or accept any grievance to keep Kumo out of the Hyuuga's home for the sake of doing just that.

Kumo didn't have anyone worthy to be paired with a Hyuuga after what he was made aware of.

Still, the Raikage announcing his subordinate was following one of her duties in his name was a precarious position to be in. Should Shibi express his desire to leave even after the Kage of this village claimed responsibility, then whatever thin alliance Konoha had could become quickly tarnished. This could quite possibly set the ball rolling to a very bad effect.

It was not worth a potential political debacle. Shibi had done his duty to let Samui and the Raikage know how easily things could be broken and that they were still responding to an invitation. Warnings and threats would not be appreciated, because doing so went against their custom, Konoha's custom.

"Very well," Shibi conceded.

* * *

After a brief lunch, the Raikage excused himself. Samui introduced a partnered pair of her team to Shibi and Shino.

"Abarame-san, I would like to introduce you to my team mates who will be joining us."

A dark skinned, spiky blond haired boy with a black leather jacket, matching pants, red bandages on his forearms, a large triangle brace flowing from his waist to his left shoulder, Kumo forehead protector in place, and a lollipop in his mouth presented himself. A very large katana sheathed with matching red binding like the one's on his arms decorated his back. He eyed Shino and Shibi with measured politeness before he said, "I am Omoi."

Next to him was an equally dark skin girl, with stark red hair, yellow eyes, and yellow gem hoop earrings. She wore a long dark skirt with the same triangle white brace over her right shoulder, holstering an equally long katana on her back. She had a hard, disapproving look that seemed less restrained to let show her disposition be ignored.

"Karui." That was all she was going to say, and she deliberately folded her arms across her chest. The dark kunoichi clearly announced how unhappy she was to be in the presence of a Konoha shinobi.

The mutual stare down continued for a minute, till Omoi gripped Karui by the shoulder and pulled her back from the Abarame's. "They're not here for that."

"They-"

"I know."

"And we're supposed-"

"Yes."

"But how are-"

"Because our Raikage requested it."

"Hmph," She turned her head away, petulantly.

"Whenever you are ready, we will leave." Shibi announced, eying both sword wielders carefully.

Samui stood off to the side, and gestured to the hall. "Won't you stay for the evening? There is no need to rush."

"Just as your team is displeased to have us, we equally wish to complete this mission." Shibi kept his hidden gaze locked on Karui.

"Does this mean you will accept our representative?" Samui asked politely.

Shino and Shibi nodded at the same time. "We do."


	32. Ch32 Curious confrontations

Ch 32 A Dark Influence

"We're going to do what?" Hinata looked at her would be hostess with growing trepidation, her voice rising to a pubescent squeak.

"I hope you don't mind," Lyseria met them at the hot spring cottage and Inn called The Crescent Wave. It was a fine establishment, considering the current circumstances of the economy and it being taken care of by two elderly managers, a husband and wife. "I've booked a room for all of us. I really should have asked before assuming you would accept. I promise that you won't have to cover any expenses and I ensure you that this would be as much my treat as it would be yours. You have no idea how much it would mean to me if you could kindly excuse my forward request. Please?"

The charming business woman bowed politely to them all, taking in each young face pleadingly.

Her cautious gaze lingered on the bandaged eyed young lady that seemed to be aloofly staring about everywhere but her. When she did share a glance, Lyseria broke contact first cautiously, seeming to catch the pink haired genin's eager nod.

Sakura's face lit up, a small cheer only seconds away from becoming known, but her Sensei stamped it down with a hand on her shoulder.

"That is quite generous of you, however I hope you don't mind my skepticism. A question, if you will." His tone was polite and tactful, but there was still the traces of mistrust at such freely given tokens of hospitality.

"Not at all," Lyseria accepted disarmingly to their mentor. "Please, what can I do to make you feel comfortable?"

"How about telling me the _real_ reason why you want to chat with our Hyuuga?" His eyes and posture were all smiles and friendliness, but there was just the faintest sliver of warning in his tone.

Lyseria swallowed, unsure how to take such protectiveness. No one had every really been this protective of her, after all...except maybe Haku. "There are very few people here or anywhere that are concerned with this locale, even fewer children of her age and obvious intelligence. I was just as curious when I was young and I would just like to help. She just seemed to need assistance and I have the resources to do so. Is that wrong of me, sir?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, far from it. It's well known that anything that looks too good to be true, usually is. Now, how about giving _me_ a straight answer, instead of the one you normally cook up for most business men? I won't put our clients safety in jeopardy for a nicety."

Lyseria took a cautious step back, reminded what it was like to be under the knowing gaze of someone of superior mental clarity and observation. This man was experienced beyond her comprehension, just as deadly, if not more so, and she had been called out before she could even get started in front of everyone with just a few polite words.

"If it would help at all, I assure you no harm will come to Hinata-chan under my watch, Kakashi-san." Haku placed himself protectively in front of Lyseria and bowed low, his feminine voice sure and confident, even taking the edge and notice off their jounin antagonist.

The ANBU Commander couldn't help but believe Lyseria's aide. While he meant to leak just the tiniest sliver of warning into his call, her aid was as affected by it as one of Konoha's more experienced Chuunins or betters. Whatever this girl was, she was not afraid of much. Of course, after a closer appraisal, Kakashi chuckled to himself.

This girl was a boy.

He noticed how friendly he had been with Hinata, and took in the shy glances from his blue eyed employer. The Black Ops Nin was also aware of the distinct, purposeful avoidance from Shade to Haku and vice-versa. There was a story there, but what? He was positive, at a minimum, they knew each other. This wasn't some kind of trap, was it? He couldn't feel any kind of threat other then the silver tongue weathered businesswoman, but Haku seemed to be something completely different.

With an amused smirk, Kakashi realized that he was in the presence of a boy so pretty he could put most girls his age to shame. Even though this was weird, it was hardly dangerous...so far.

It wasn't the first time he's seen a man dress as a woman for the sake of subterfuge. There was this one time when Jiraiya convinced Minato-sensei to hunt down that nuke kunoichi back at Waterfall...Oh, yeah, it took all of Minato's threats and an insurmountably amount of killer intent that if any information was ever announced to any of the other Jounin or any of the shinobi in his village of what he did there, he would purposely ensure all bath houses become 'indoor' bath houses, much to the toad sannin's chagrin. Still, that didn't stop Jiraiya from publishing that event in the second to last chapter in Icha.

Minato eventually had a good laugh with his sensei when he read it from a different point of view.

_Ah, how I miss you, Minato-sensei_, Kakashi sighed to himself.

"I think I know why you are concerned, sir. I must admit, that I'm not asking for her to join us selflessly." Lyseria fidgeted closer to Hinata, "And I must apologize to you, Hinata. My intentions were not completely _just_ for the good of the village, but I thought you may be the best choice considering you actually care for the locals."

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It means, there are a lot of potential buyers here for this property. Now that Gato is gone, it's only a matter of time before someone bids on them and swoops up what is available without consequence or interest in the general public's needs. She wishes to rebuild the village and give it back to the people. I think that's very noble, but in order to do that would require a lot of capital that, unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to completely supply on my own. Since she is a representative and member of the Hyuuga family, I was hoping to convince her to probably...well," Lyseria gulped daintily, trying to keep Kakashi's eye, "they would be interested in purchasing some of the land and, perhaps, offering some monetary donations to help subsidize the expense of some rebuilding projects? At a minimum, perhaps, even have the village of Konoha make a tax sheltering donation? Anything will do!"

"Hmm," Kakashi nodded, accepting this reason then that of pure generosity. "That sounds more realistic."

"I hope you don't think less of me, Hinata," She bowed to the indigo'd heiress, "I really do believe you have much better intentions then the other potential buyers, but if worse comes to worse, the banks here will eventually sell these properties and will care less to who is suffering or removed, let alone how they are removed. Does that make sense?"

Hinata glanced from all her genin peers to their sensei, seeking their counsel.

"This is your choice, Hinata-sama." Kakashi's voice was mild, but lecturing. "I am here to ensure your safety, but I can not get involved with the politics or the decisions meant to influence that of the Hyuuga's or Konoha's on your behalf."

She turned her soft lavender eyes to Naruto's confident, encouraging ones. They simply said, _You know what to do, Hinata-chan._

"Yes," she nodded, giving Lyseria her full attention, "it makes plenty sense. I think we could all use a nice soak as we talk about this, Kakashi-sensei. I also trust Haku-chan and Lyseria-san wouldn't do anything to bring any negative attention to Konoha, but also the family of Hyuuga." In an uncharacteristic tone that would have made her father proud, she mimicked his own glare with the same cool authority he had used on her many times, "It would be unwise."

The Hyuuga heiress had began this conversation in a relatively friendly manner, her voice still that of a little girl's still testing out her teenage mind, but the fact that she still relayed a very clear warning made everyone pause, especially Lyseria.

"Of course," she glanced nervously to Haku, who in turn nodded, ensuring she was, indeed, safe.

Only then did she realize that she was surrounded, again, by some of the deadliest people in the continent.

* * *

Lyseria had been smart to keep Shade's identity quiet. One glance ensured her discretion...or else.

It took all of Shade's patience to not hover around Haku as if she knew him. Instead, she just followed along with the pleasantries of being escorted by the inn keepers with a cool uninterested facade. The half breed demon kept her blind folded gaze around about everything else but him...and it was killing her.

Oh, she wanted to talk to him. She _had_ to know more about his progresses with Lyseria and what else he would need to be taught. The young succubus/sorceress knew she was not so much an experienced sexual being as she let on, just a willing body and mind to practice on. Yes, it came easier for her then it would for inexperienced full blooded human female members, but who would put themselves knowingly in the predicament of teaching someone the fun arts of pleasure to someone who could end your life if their master so desired it? Either way, she would not lie to herself and say she did not look forward to it. The boy was an observant, cunning master in his own right.

He didn't just dissect the progress or details of his actions, he improvised, adapted, and implemented his own persona with the way he moved endeavors against her. Everything from the way he approached her, touched her, embraced her made all the tender affections Naurto and Hinata share look like chaste grazes. Thinking on this with delicious clarity, she strayed a glance to Lyseria, her natural enemy from Treal'Ma who had been the target of Haku's master's plan for taking over the Land of Waves and designated mark to seduce.

She really needed to know what they had done and if another lesson was needed...She had not received any kind of acknowledgment from Naruto thus far, except his constant affirmation of being true to his Hinata-chan. If she wanted to be completely honest with herself, which she didn't, Shade would have admitted she was wasting her time with Naruto. In the words of many of her peers back in Qualin'Tor, he was just another boy who wouldn't give her the time of day.

_The nerve_, she grumbled to herself.

Shade was sure there could be some speculation between why her unnatural interest towards the goofy blond was so undeniably one sided, but her true answer was something they wouldn't understand, they couldn't without letting the proverbial 'demon out of the bag.' Naruto had been terrified of allowing that kind of knowledge loose, so she decided to keep it to herself, as was promised. Everything in good time and patience.

Earlier in the day, she could tell the bridge would soon be complete, then Naruto's team and Hinata would go back to their village and Shade would be at the mercy of her mother, reporting not only another failure, but the loss of her soul mate. If that wasn't the worst of it, having to reveal she went against the direction of Xyouln's advice would be just enough to promise some kind of punishment that 'hellish' would describe appropriately.

The young Caro Sorceress would rather not follow down that line of thought if she could help it. Instead, she decided to think of something pleasant, fun...something like Haku. Beautiful, polite, kind, wonderfully gentle Haku...

She made sure she caught his eye every now and then, held it, and watch him pointedly look away as if preparing to fulfill her mistress's wishes.

He was good, so very good. He didn't blink, shy, or even stray away any flicker of emotion that they were already acquainted and regarded everything and everyone with smooth confidence. Even Kakashi didn't break his calm when he redirected his austere gaze from Lyseria to himself. He rebuffed it casually and offered a serene reply to Hinata's safety, which Naruto's girlfriend accepted with proper grace.

It didn't bother her at all that Hinata had his full attention on a whim and Haku took proper care to follow the heiress, correctly maneuvering between Lyseria carefully, and retrieve certain articles with readied obedience.

It didn't bother her at all.

Not one bit.

Well...

Maybe...if she _was_ bothered, it would be due to a certain blue eye, scared witless blond backstabber who happened to stray close to him and eying Haku like Shade did with Naruto every now and then. Was this a double standard of sorts? Maybe, but who was to argue with those in power?

She had the power so there was no argument.

Then there was Hinata...her rival. Perhaps if one was to look at it in an oblong sort of twisted way, had she actually been even the slightest bit annoyed, it would have to do with this girl not only received every ounce of her soul mate's attention, protection, admiration and adoration not matter how much Shade laid her's on thick, but the baggy clothed, timid mouse didn't even do anything more then exist, fidget, stutter and was already drawing the protective professional notice of Haku as well.

Shade glanced about, mentally categorizing everything she knew that made everyone coddle the Konoha princess, so it would be impolite to gnash her teeth openly. Another twist of her neck revealed Haku receiving polite inquiries from the Hyuuga heiress. He offered a modest reply that brought a pretty smile from Hinata.

Did Haku have to do his job so well?

Humming to herself, mentally preparing the unmentionable list of scathing remarks about men and herself for being completely out done, she had to ask herself another question.

Why had this gotten under her skin so?

Shade was no where near afraid of the gold haired accountant and all her business bluster. Stuff like that didn't matter to Haku as did any of her weak attempts of subtlety when she was sure they were not being watched, but Shade saw them. Lyseria's eyes glanced down the length of Haku, testing her will to keep things professional, but her cheeks would tint as would her tongue just flick across the side of her lips.

Well now, whatever Haku had shared with her, Lyseria wanted more.

It didn't surprise her that interlude her student of passion and the former member of her enemy's country took each other in warily when everyone gathered at the designated hot springs. After greetings, warnings, and the huddled whispered of Kakashi's Team with Hinata, excluding Shade, Sasuke was ready to take his position to guard the boundaries of the spa like environs, when Sakura pulled out a thermos and offered it to him. The Uchiha teen glanced at it with a slight snort, but did not give it back in repulsion as he normally would have.

To Sakura, this was as much of an affirmation of acceptance from him that she would ever get.

Hinata and Naruto shared a shy but promised gaze that hid nothing and shared everything.

"Have fun, Hinata-chan. Just make sure to do your best for the people here and for Konoha." Naruto nudged his elbow against her's, knocking her a little off skew but she didn't mind at all.

"I will try, Naruto-kun." Konoha's knucklehead could hear the slight quiver in her throat, knowing through his time with her the tale tell signs of her true feelings.

"Don't worry about your family. They can't judge you now." He placed his thick hand on her shoulder, his tone holding a gentleness that one would not normally associate with his normally loud acclamations.

"B-but...ano..." Her large eyes turned away, those small tender fingers hovered towards her lips and heart. During the walk over to the hot springs, her mind had been filled with memories of her father and Neji's disappointed grimaces and dismissive frowns. His attempt of comforting her had were unintentionally having an opposite affect, but she couldn't deny that he had read her correctly, reliving admonishments and glowers were just at the fringe of her thoughts. "Wha-what if I m-mess up? What if th-things be-become worse bec-cause I d-do the wr-wrong thing! Wh-wh-what if-f m-my f-f-father-"

"Hey," He took her fingers into his own, leaning his forehead against hers, silencing her with the delightful feel of him invading her personal space. "He's not here right now and your family doesn't expect anything from you. Prove them wrong and do your best for the people here, like Karimaru and his mother, everyone in that valley and the hundreds who are in the same predicament. They are the one's who you are doing this for. Right?"

_How can you do this to me, Naruto-kun? How can you give me so much help with nothing more then a few words?_ She wondered, but found the answer when he planted a very small, polite kiss on her cheek. He rubbed the light wet spot he left with his thumb, grinning with a light tint of his cheeks at his forwardness. She knew the answer as soon as she felt the soft touch and the warmth leave her skin.

_Because you believe in me._

"Hai." She chirped with renewed confidence. _I'll make you proud of me, Naruto-kun._

They were about to share another quick kiss when their puckered lips missed each other, due to a certain pink haired genin pulling Hinata away by her sleeve, and a purple haired sorceress holding Naruto in place by a quick hook of her hands around his middle. Both teens whined comically, as they were just robbed of one of the already many precious moments.

"C'mon! There's a hot spring waiting for us!" She pulled the unhappy Hinata towards their hosts and owners who were waiting patiently for them to follow.

Looking slightly despaired at missing her Naruto-kun's kiss, she waved faintly as she entered the Crescent Wave. Haku held the door courteously for everyone, but Sakura peeked her head back out to glare warningly at Naruto, "If I catch you peeping at us," She drew her finger across her throat meaningfully, her green eyes growing large and her smile becoming slightly maniacal.

Naruto flinched at the scary look.

_She could still look pretty creepy when she wants to_, he thought.

Naruto pondered on that for just a moment, when he felt the arms around his waist tighten and the feather soft locks of dark purple hair nuzzled against his cheek. Turning slightly to face Shade, he noticed how daring her eyes matched his gaze with something that could only be considered as naughty. "You know, my darling Naruto, if you want to peep at me in the waters, you just have to ask."

Gulp. He wondered if the heat of the springs were wafting in his direction. It did seem hotter in here all of a sudden, right?

"Oh, and if you do," She leaned a little closer, her lips brushing the skin of his ear, her breath hot and sultry, "I'll make sure to put on a little show for you. Remember, you owe me a little favor anyways."

"Aaahm," words seemed to loose all meaning, but before the blood seemed to circulate anywhere but where it was needed to helped put cognitive and logic in some semblance of sentence structure. She released him and followed the rest of the group waiting for her.

Hinata had seen everything from her side of the door and frowned with mild disappointment...in herself. Yes, there was no doubt she had his heart, his affection, his devotion, his loyalty and everything and anything that was important in a proper relationship, but there was one thing she could not do and Shade always pulled it off with very little effort.

Shade could make Naruto absolutely speechless with just a few words and touches.

_How can I compete with that?_ she wondered, eventually following her hosts. Shade winked at her as she passed by, not in mock, but in accepted challenge. Preparing herself for one of the first meetings that could affect people's lives in ways she could never imagine, Hinata decided she needed to put thoughts of a certain young blond haired, whiskered cheeked boy who's kisses were simply divine and meddling purple haired sorcerers who were all to eager to take them from her.

* * *

"Would you mind helping me look for a some sandals? I'm afraid I only brought slippers with me." Shade brushed her fingers past Haku when he closed the door behind her.

"Of course, Shade-san. Please, follow me." Shade gripped his sleeve with the tips of her fingers, allowing him to guide her.

Shade did not miss the wide eyed look of fear Lyseria expressed that everyone was ignorant of. Most of the group followed the elderly guides with Sakura clinging to Hinata's arm, squealing in feverish delight at all the amenities granted to them. Lyseria observed Haku pointedly direct her homeland enemy to a room away from their paltry group with silent remorse. If that sight alone didn't bring a frown to her normally professional posture, Shade lowering her bandages, peeking one eye at her with absolute menace was enough to confirm of how little power she had over everything.

Especially with the boy who she took away with just a few words and a whim.

* * *

"Teach me more."

They had barely had the door close behind them when Haku pushed Shade against the nearest wall hard, knocking over some cleaning products and towels. Threading his fingers into the long tresses by her neck, he swallowed her delightfully surprised gasp with a deep kiss.

She tasted wonderful, soft and smooth. He let his senses expand to every sensory bit that she came in contact with. The smell of her feminine fragrance of juniper and morning dew, the light smell of whatever medicine or herbs she always carried in her satchel that clinged to her, fingerprinting her differently from any other woman. He wanted to know more of her...had to know more of her. He needed to get her fill of her in case...in case...

...in case this would be the last chance he had with her till he killed her.

Their kiss ended with a shared, slow exhale. Haku pulled her bandages away from her eyes in annoyance, letting it fall around her neck like a make shift bandanna. They received the other's appreciative gaze for a moment, catching their breath with his hands falling to her hips and her's around his neck.

"Now that is an absolutely terrific way to greet your blond target, Haku." Although the kiss had left her mildly breathless, he could tell there was just a hint of resentment in her tone. "Tell me, do you pay as much attention to her breasts like you have with my tongue? Use more teeth, she'll enjoy it."

"You're angry with me," Haku observed with mild disbelief.

"Why would I be angry? I'm just a _tool_ for you to practice on, right?" She simpered in his arms, her back against the wall. "You want to learn more, then touch me, kiss me...I really don't have to tell you anymore then that. You've obviously put your time in with _Lyseria-san_."

"It's my mission from Zabuza-sama," he replied numbly, unable to comprehend at the moment why Shade was behaving in this manner.

"Yes," She snidely answered, narrowing her mismatched eyes at him, "and you've always gone above and beyond, right? Tell me, do you even need me to help you anymore or am I here to add that extra notch on your sash."

"Obi," he corrected.

"Whatever!" She snapped, pushing him as hard as she could with the palms of her hands.

This only made him move away enough for her to shoulder past him with her arms across her chest. She could feel his eyes at the back of her head, but couldn't hold his gaze anymore. All he could do was wonder what was going on in her head. Since he had no answer for that question, he decided it was time to ask those that he could.

"And what of your time with Naruto-san? I'm sure you would know as well as I what it means to show affection for someone who is a target," he accused with much more gentleness then she had directed towards him.

She spun on her heel at him as if he had just insulted her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You. Him. You've never made it a secret that he is your soul mate, your precious person, however you are getting mad at me for doing my duty, so am I supposed to do the same for you? You are the sensei, I am the student. Am I doing this wrong?"

She could only stare at him, glowering daggers.

"Tell me, how does _he_ taste when you kiss him? How does _he_ feel when he has his hands on _you_? Do you give him the same look you gave me when I kissed you? Does he accept you, respect your efforts that you make in his name?" Haku had not put any malice in his questions, but he was getting a very shocking response from Shade.

She looked ready to explode.

"Are you making fun of me?" She hissed angrily. "If you know the answer to that then just say it!"

He had obviously hit a very sore point with her, so he decided to keep it professional then traverse down a road that would obviously make her angrier. Shade instigated a path she was not prepared for or, worse yet, she underestimated him being able to defend.

"I know I have to do what I need when I apply myself to _my_ duty with Lyseria." With the mention of duty, Shade's anger seemed to transition from anger to frustration. "I wanted to make you proud of me."

Now he was reaching for her, trying to embrace her. He was failing and, if anything, he was only making her that much more upset. No matter the tone he used on her, she seemed to be pulling away from his efforts.

"I wanted to take what you taught me and show that my sensei is someone to be proud of, like Zabuza taught me how to fight. I applied what I know and expanded it to her. Was I not supposed to, _sensei_?"

"Stop it."

"Did you know that she asked me to share a room with her in hotel to have sex?"

"I said _stop_."

"She bought an evening gown. It's cream white with lace. Do you want to see it?"

"Stop it now, Haku!" She covered her ears and looked away.

When she felt his hands touch her cheeks, forcing her to look at him, he saw tears in her eyes. "I won't deny I was curious of her, Shade-sensei, but, honestly, I saw you in that gown and wondered what you would look, feel like in it instead of her."

Her lips trembled, her eyes taking in his forgiving smile. That had been her downfall, the unavoidable pull from one to the next. Their kiss was fire, consuming, brilliant, powerful flames of one trying out burn the other. Haku had pushed her against the counter, knocking a small 'oof' out of her.

"Careful," She murmured between a break in their passionate lip lock.

"You are the last person I would think who would want anyone to be gentle with, Shade-sensei." His tone was playful, but the way she raised a single eyebrow, smirking in a tone that said 'is that so', made him grin at her that looked mildly devious.

He lowered himself to her again.

Haku pulled at the robe of her shoulder, parting his lips to give her a shiver inducing nibble, a kiss, and feel her pulse and her throat moan with his absolute skill. His nimble hands were all over her, pushing her robe up her legs, cupping her smooth thighs to him, pushing them apart so he could get closer to her, feel her in the most vulnerable position that a woman could offer a man. His other hand gripped her braless breasts through her robes, earning a hissing pant in his ear.

Had anyone a doubt that Haku was a man, Shade would only be to eager to confirm. Through his yukata, she felt him with her robes pushed high enough that his groin met hers through the sheerest, thinnest fabric of underwear. Any closer, and they would be wearing each other.

"I've wanted to touch you here for while. You feel wonderful." he murmured eagerly, his large brown eyes watched his own hand gripping her young, soft flesh.

"Be gentle...they're sensitive." She whispered with heated desire in his ear, taking his lobe in with her tongue.

"Do you want him to do this with you? Naruto-san? Do you want his hands on you like this? His body, do you want to feel him on you?" Haku shifted, pushing himself against her most sensitive womanhood, earning a limb locking twitch, a gasp that made her grip him with as if she was hanging onto life. He voiced in the crook of her neck, his kiss slowed to feel her move under him.

When she looked up, Shade was tracing his face with her fingers, and tucking a long lock of hair behind his ear, she gave him her most serious expression. "He is my soul mate. I have to do these things with him, if he'll want me."

"You haven't been...successful?" He inquired mildly, unsure how she'll react. Since he had been capable of receiving the affection and attention of Lyseria with little effort, he had assumed that such a beautiful and enigmatic girl like her would have also been. However, just the look in her eyes told him more about the embarrassing truth then she would admit.

His thumb traced around the hardening nipple at her front, making her squirm with pleasure under his gaze. "And I have to do this with Goldmeadow-san. It is Zabuza-sama's will."

They understood. This was their duty, their promise in two separate lives that held consequence to their own ambitions.

When they kissed this time, it was that of lovers, of unpromised young man and woman who didn't care or worry about duty or obligation, expectations or consequences. It was a slow, thrilling, enjoyable few minutes. When Haku parted from her, a small link of saliva kept them joined at their lips.

"Don't talk about him right now. I don't want to think about him...just you, Haku...please, let it be just you and I." She pleaded between gasps, painfully aware of how much she wanted Naruto to touch her instead of Hinata, but realized with a raw certainty that she needed Haku. Yes, this moment was just to enjoyable, these moments were dissolving her resolve as to the truth of her fate. Naruto's seed would ensure her place in Qualin'Tor and her family, but Haku's body, his hands, his lips and tongue were doing magical things that didn't involve mana so much as it did physiology.

She never felt this warm with Naruto and she didn't mind in the least.

One of his fingers smoothed dry the slick dampness of her mouth after a very sincere kiss, making him blush ever so slightly at what he had done to her. Shade appeared gloriously unapologetic. He, in turn, took this new form of training extremely well.

"You know you're not being a very good servant, Shade-chan." He hovered his face over her's. One very slender, female thigh rubbed against his hip, massaging him with its graceful motion.

He hated asking this, but he knew he had to.

"Am I? I didn't think we were that far in our relationship for you to consider _me_ your servant, Haku. Not that I would ever _allow_ you to, either" She teased, her eyes darting here and there at his perfect beauty.

He chuckled at her, quietly adoring her own unique allure.

"Your Master, Xyouln, I meant him. You are renouncing him with your actions. As a servant, myself, I'm a little worried about your position and duty to him," With his very light and airy observation, he put in the same amount of pleasing note in his question. "Don't you want to be the best servant you can for him?"

Outside of her sight, he formed a thin sliver of ice. Deadly sharp, strong, and long enough for him to pierce her down between her neck and collar bone, free of any resistance into her heart. He didn't trust his senbons to do the job. He also knew she could easily disarm him if she caught wind of metal, so a weapon of chakra would have to do. From there, he already had it planned that if and when it did pierce her, he would sprout a small explosion of icicles with her blood and ensure it went all the way into her arteries, veins in her body to her brain. Haku wanted to make sure she would suffer very little. He had to ask if he could trust her in his own, shinobi deceptive way. If he could not, then he would do what was necessary to remove the threat that she would become to the will of Zabuza.

If she chose Xyouln, then she was a traitor and could not be trusted. If she choose Naruto, then there was a chance that, at a minimum, her goal was not against Zabuza and, thus, worthy to live. As much as it hurt him, killed him, it was also his duty he would not be negligent in.

She nodded slowly, "You're right, that is my _duty_ to him, Haku."

He flipped the ice pick in his hand just out of her sight, ensuring that it would take one strong, quick pull and it would be over. Oh, how he hated this, but he had to do it. Just like Snowball, he steeled himself for the act that must be completed. He prepared the chakra in his fist, readied the hand that he would plunge with all his strength downward.

Haku kissed her again, stealing her breath. This was their last kiss, her farewell kiss. He was so very tempted to make love to her, let her be his first and he her's, but he would not take the honor of that action from someone that was its intended: Naruto-san. Besides, after this, he didn't think he deserved it, so he decided to let her keep her pristine womanhood intact with her death.

A second leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him towards her to accentuate their improper lock. Her breathes became pants, her whimpers becoming desired purrs as he pulled away from her, smiling his best smile. She was so very happy, he knew no better moment then now.

It was time.

_A part of me goes with you. Good bye, my Shade-chan._

* * *

**In the Hidden Village of Suna**

The house was a lot bigger then he had anticipated considering most of its initial inspection was disturbed by a small sand storm. The furniture was sparse, the decoration drab in color except for a few accents here and there to let visitors know they were in a house of great standing. He hadn't given any of this more then a passing thought, only hoping it would have working air conditioning. The Konoha elite shinobi wasn't surprised to know that it did, but knew that in this environment they had a tendency to go out often. The room was kept just cool enough so as not to become too hot indoors, but to allow the visitors time to acclimate themselves to their land. The waiting room wasn't stifling, but warmer then he was used to.

The servants here were extremely hospitable, taking their customs of ensuring guests were properly treated to a higher standard then what Konoha would assume was proper, excluding, perhaps, the Hyuuga's. He knew they were coming in their namesake, so it was a pleasant change of pace to be treated in such high regard. Between him and his boy there was an array of treats, chilled drinks, and two small separate basins of soap and clean water to wash then rinse their hands then feet. In the Leaf village, this practice may be considered odd, but after traveling in a desert with sandals this was a common necessity. The designated Jounin was informed not to do it himself, and that he would be properly seen to in a moment. He knew this was considered an extravagance that bordered past pampering, so dutifully, he obeyed.

Along the way here, he didn't see a tuft of grass, flowers, any trees, or anything that Konoha boasted with its lush greenery and free flowing rivers, springs, and tundra. Here, water was coveted as much as gold or clan jutsu's. To use this much for a guest to just wash their feet and hands was considered a great show of lavishness to someone they held in very high esteem.

He couldn't help but wonder what kind of mess he got himself into for the Hyuuga's. The Konoha shinobi was not used to being received in such a fashion. As long as there was sake and a friend to shoulder him home, he considered that, in itself, a very proper acceptance. Unfortunately, as Clan head, he knew he had set the example for his son and it would be too late to untrain him from the personality he reflected in himself. If there was any doubt that his son had kept his ideals and pragmatism to heart as he did his own, it was soon proven, time and time again, by one simple word that voiced in a way he had when he was also twelve years old.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grouched with slumped shoulder's and a 'I should be anywhere else but here' look.

Shikaku figured he should have corrected him accordingly, but that would have involved a lecture that involve the necessary break down of being received well by their hosts, applying proper etiquette and speaking eloquently. Before he could open his mouth, the door opened revealing a gorgeous young lady in a dark gold with red trimmed choli. It was purposely cut wide from the shoulders and square down to the middle of her chest, offering an unobstructed view of her shapely bust around the taut, thin fabric. Her outfit exposed her bare midriff, displaying proud well defined abs of someone who trained regularly. A flowing red lehenga accentuated her hips and legs, toned to shinobi perfection. While the girl wasn't short, she was just a few inches taller than Shikamaru, Shikaku regarded keenly. Four pony tails tied with decorative hair sticks and red ribbons gave an appropriate regal demeanor. At her waist a small decorative tessen fan rested by a narrow burgundy sash.

Teal green eyes hinted a strong intelligence and wisdom beyond her years. Her smile was gracious, considerate, and unafraid to appraise them both, judging if he and his son were worthy of her attention.

Shikamaru had yet to look at her, instead peeking around mutely at the tray in front of him, wondering if the curious food was poisoned. He had a glass of chilled berry juice of some sort in his other hand and began to sip when he noticed his father staring off past his shoulder behind him. When he turned to take in the golden goddess presenting herself to him, he choked himself into a coughing fit.

"Well, now that is either one of the best compliments a girl could receive or the worst. Tell me, which one is it?"

Her voice wasn't harsh, by any means, but it wasn't soft or demure. No, she was a strong woman who was used to getting her way and was not afraid to throw her opponents off with a firm word here or there. If she happen to distract with a glimpse of her flesh, so be it. She was growing fine and remarkable, so she received compliments by the earful everywhere she went. There was not a man who could look at her and deny her blossoming curves were just the start of a beautiful development that they would be blessed to enjoy if given the proper permission.

Shikamaru had yet to recover, but stood up immediately, trying to recover some semblance of good standing. His father covered for him with a smooth, "Thank you for accepting us to your lovely home, Sabaku no Temari."

"You are welcome," She strayed her attention to Shikamaru, still waiting for his answer.

"Ahh...wow," was the only thing he could say.

"I see the academy has taught their genin how to articulate a compliment. At least, I hope it was one."

He nodded mutely, completely speechless.

"Do you like your drink? It was specially made from scratch, and squeezed fresh."

"Oh, ah...it's very delicious," Shikamaru answered numbly, deciding to poke at one morsel then the next, when she gestured to sit. Joining him, she took on in hand and bit down, clearly enjoying its texture and taste.

He had yet to try some of the curious paste finger foods with vegetable garnish.

"I think these are rather tasty, don't you?" Temari leaned towards him with a knowing slink, her smile wide and mildly predatory.

"Yeah, absolutely delicious." He mumbled, falling further away from her as she neared him.

"Then show me."

"Excuse me?"

"Try one so I can see for myself how you like it."

"I'd rather not," He looked away, scratching his head.

His father's lip twitched, knowing he really should have schooled his son for this mission better. To deny someone's hospitality or request in Suna, especially in their home was considered the highest sense of rudeness. If she did not forgive him it would hopefully not lead to decapitation or removable body parts.

Temari's grin slipped for a moment, her voice lowered just enough to emphasize her point. "I'm not asking you."

He blinked at her. "Pardon?"

She bridged what little space there was between them, close enough to let her knee touch his. Reaching over to pick up one bite sized snack for him, Shikamaru followed her movements, peeking down the valley of smooth skin and plump breasts being held by the fine fabric of her choli. He scoot a little further away from her, only all to aware of her predicting him and boldly approach him as if latched to his leg by some invisible force. He was sure she did not have the ability to gauge personal space.

"What is your name?" Temari asked as she lifted a colorful delectable in front of him, waiting for him to bite the offered treat.

"Nara Shikamaru," He grumbled cautiously, leaning his head back a bit as an infant would when they were offered something detestable to eat.

"Have you ever been trained in the manner of customs and courtesy for the village of Suna?" She inquired in a polite tone, but still held some edge to it.

"Uhm, I'm not sure." He grumbled, still peering at the food hovering in front of him.

"How could you not know? Your father brought you here, so this was not a surprise that you were coming to a foreign land, wasn't it? You were there during your academy tenure, so they had to have covered customs of alliance nations, especially Suna, right?" She tilted her head prettily to him, curious and amused.

"Yeah, but I wasn't always awake. Those classes were troublesome." He mumbled, still waiting to see what she was going to do. Temari just waited for him to accept her offering, but noticed he was not going to do so without some persuasion.

"Hmm, interesting. I honestly wouldn't know what it is like to fall asleep in class. I was never allowed to give anything but my fullest attention from seven in the morning till five in the afternoon. Of course, I was up at four every day to train, given half an hour to prepare for school, then go back to training till about eight in the evening for rest. If I trained hard enough, I was allowed to eat. I had to earn my food and water. If I had not done well in my sensei's eyes, I would not be allowed either. Isn't that something?"

Shikamaru swallowed, knowing all to well the 'underneath the underneath' was being spelled out to him in very small words. He was being dragged into a trap and it was holding some weird concoction in it's hands and looked like heaven doing it.

"Did you also know that you are the first boy to come to my home and be presented my own _personal_ attention, except for the Sand Diaymo's son who comes to offer to court three times a year?" She inquired politely, still holding her hand up to him.

"Really? That's very impressive, I guess." He started to scoot away, but she followed him.

"I tell him no every single time. There are jounin, elite and rich, powerful and legends of our country that come to me, offering me my whims and I politely turn them down. There is no one here, in this village, in this country, that could even begin to expect me to be at their service like I am with you, dressed like I am for you, and you are _denying_ me. Isn't that rather odd?"

"Very," He was rightfully afraid of her right now, but he wasn't sure why. It wasn't her voice, her posture, even her bearing that was threatening, but more the reality that she probably _should_ be angry, and she wasn't by sheer control. He had been around Ino and his mother enough to know a woman's anger was a deadly thing to avoid and, somehow, he had pit himself right in front of another one capable of making his life miserable... and they just met!

"Well, Shikamaru, did you also know that as the daughter of the current Kazekage, the only daughter of the wealthiest and most powerful house, Sabaku of Suna, and, in my village, I am considered to be the Wind Mistress of the Desert?"

"No, but that's quite a list of accomplishments...uhm, but what does that have to do with me?" He gulped, noticing her smile growing so wide it closed her pretty teal eyes. He chanced another glance down her choli and exhaled with appreciation.

_She is nothing like Ino_, he thought, _but someone much, much scarier. She has so many curves in all the right places! I have no doubt that she's not afraid of food or eating. Oh, how those lovlies pushed the fabric of her golden choli as if they're ready to burst. Was she even wearing a bra?! _

"Because," her voice brought him back to a dumbfounded reality, "that girl is holding a piece of food she made for you and your father, along with everything else that is sitting on this table from snacks to drinks by hand, and you are rudely avoiding it!" She growled at him, making him flinch back further into the couch.

"Open your mouth and taste it." Temari pushed the food closer to him.

"Uhm...I had a ration bar before I came..."

"Those tasteless things? They chew like cardboard and taste horrible! You would prefer to insult me by not even trying my food and settle with a ration bar?" Her voice grew to a dangerous growl, but he had to admit that this did not hamper her beauty at all. If anything, he became more mesmerized by it.

She noticed his eyes trailing down her top with unintentional pleasure. The side of his lips curled up and his face flushed to the great vantage point she was giving him.

"Did you know I am a kunoichi of the Sand?"

"Yeah, I did." he muttered. Tired of having the food hover in front of him, he decided to take it from her with a mumbled thanks and stare at it.

She gripped her miniature fan from her hip and showed it to him. "This is one of my weapons. It's called a tessen, an ornate fan used for ceremony. I rarely bring it out unless it's a very important occasion."

She flicked it open with an expert twist of her wrist, showing one side and then the next. It fluttered in front of her face, allowing only her cunning teal eyes to peek over it's ivory fins. A few jewels adorned the edges, sparkling as she moved it about with a feminine, expert turn of her hands.

"This one belonged to my mother before she married the Kazekage. She was a beautiful performer and kunoichi, but she died when she gave birth to my youngest brother. This is one of the few things I have left of her, and I brought it out to look my best for you, the emissary for the Hyuuga suitor of the Sabaku's."

Shikamaru lowered his hands, staring at the frown on her face, wondering why she had admitted something so personal to him.

It was his father that slapped a hand over his face, already wincing behind his hands. He couldn't watch.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Before he could howl in pain, she grabbed the untasted treat and shoved it in his mouth gagging him. Gripping him by his top knot, she pressed the blunt end of her fan between his legs and whispered fiercely into his ear. Even with a mouthful of food, he was still able to squawk in pain with the weapon pressed against him.

Shikaku was silently in the back taking pictures with a camera he deftly pulled out with a snicker he could not hold in place. He couldn't wait to show Yoshino.

"How dare you come to my home, refuse the food I cooked for you, look at me with lust without _my_ permission, and completely dismiss all the courtesy I have brought to you out of honor for your family, the family Hyuuga, and in the representation of Sabaku! To top it all off, you don't even accept these services with grace? I got dressed in this formal attire I just purchased a week before when I heard of you coming, have it custom fitted, and you can find the only thing worth looking at are my breasts! You rotten, perverted, ungrateful pig!"

The Nara Clan Head was quickly losing his relaxed composure. His new collection of blackmail material was going to be a pleasant treat for his wife to witness later. _Gosh, I wish I had another camera_, Shikaku chuckled to himself.

The Sabaku daughter was ready to pummel him again, when a 'wrongness' was felt around them.

Shikaku was already between his son and Temari, a concentrated frown on his brow with his fingers tucked into his pants, but creating signs if the need was there to protect them.

"Temari," A cold chill ran through everyone's spine. The emotionless deep voice had seem to appear from behind, encased in dark eyes, light tan complexion, red hair, heavy gourd with strange markings on his back, and a large tattoo of 'love' imprinted on the upper left side of his head. "He is our guest and a messenger. Show him the proper courtesy of our family."

"O-of course, Gaara," Temari trembled on top of Shikamaru, halting her attempt to shove another one of her treats down his throat. Even in spite of his predicament, he had not ignored the way she felt against him. The young Nara had a perfect view of her choli about to spill out the great treasures held in place. He swallowed what was not splattered all over his face and looked up at where her focus had been. The Shadow Weilder's Clan heir had yet to see the person who had not only cooled the hot tempered blond on top of him, but took caution when he felt the woman who had threatened to beat him, and his manhood, to an inch of his life tremble like a scared animal in the eyes of a dangerous predator.

Gaara took in Shikamaru's cautious stare when he circled around the couch past Shikaku.

"We are not uncivilized people, but Temari has never been one to be treated so lightly. I won't apologize for her behavior as I feel like she does. Should I react with her fervor, there would be nothing left to send back to Konoha and it would put a strain on current alliance. I would like to avoid that at any cost."

"As would I, Sabaku no Gaara." Shikaku announced, glancing at his son who was still buried under the soft, fearful clench of a girl who was throttling him one minute, now gripping him as if she was visited with her soon to be murderer the next.

Turning to face Temari, Gaara spoke in his soft, polite voice. "Temari, if someone was to see you two and not know why you are on him, I would be forced to either have you both married or kill him for disgracing you."

She jumped off of the young Nara heir as if he was on fire. "No, no, Gaara, that won't be necessary." She added hastily, her hands up as if to defuse her brother's temper.

"Good, since pleasantries are over, we can begin preparing to head over Konoha to meet the Hyuuga's." Gaara turned away from everyone, arms crossed and heading towards a long dark hallway.

"We haven't decided to accept the suitor," Shikaku announced, even as Gaara's steps could be heard shuffling farther away.

"Are you denying the Sabaku's, Nara Shikaku of Konoha?" Gaara's gravely voice took on a deadly whisper, his blue eyes prominent even from this distance.

The sound of something grainy and churning echoed off the hallway walls like some dirge of inevitable death.

Temari glanced quickly to Shikamaru, her eyes so frightened and almost pathetically pleading, he knew the answer before his father did.

"We accept," He called out, earning a slight nod from the youngest son of Sabaku.

"Sunrise, be ready."

Then he was gone.

Deflating as if she had just survived a very close battle, Temari unintentionally found herself leaning against Shikamaru. He had to admit, he thought the feel of her very, VERY pleasant. that didn't distract him from wondering what could have brought this very strong and, although troublesome and violent, beautifully willful woman to heel so quickly.

"Are you alright?" he whispered quietly in her hair, softly and protectively.

Forgetting where she was, she jumped away from him again. Holding herself, looking like a woman who was in desperate need of comfort, but , instead, she steeled herself and allowed herself a moment to recover. Taking in the length of him, she understood that his father had stood protectively between Gaara, her, and his son. Even he had taken her silent plea for help without being asked. In his own way, he had offered what was not really his to give for her sake.

In the eyes of family honor, him putting himself in harms way for her sake could only be answered with graciousness. She frowned at that reality, understanding that she would have to be a _little_ more patient with him, even if he didn't understand the customs of her people. Temari knew, and that was all that mattered in the eyes of her duty and her people.

She snatched a napkin from the table with treats now all askew due to the little tussle. She wiped his face without being a bit gentle.

"I got it, I got it!" He pulled away from her, grumbling all the while as he cleaned himself up.

"This is all your fault," She snapped, pushing him back on the couch with a shove.

"What did I do?"

"If you would have just done as I told you we wouldn't have ..." she decided against explaining further.

"Wouldn't have...what?" His grin held a hint of mirth and intelligence that belied his lazy persona.

"Never mind." She took one of his hands and pulled him over one of the wash basins.

"Who was that?"

"My brother."

"What are you doing?"

"Washing your hands. My hands were clean before trying to feed you, but now that has changed since _someone_ decided to be stubborn." She dipped them in the soapy water and washed, threading her fingers with his slowly, comfortingly as if distracted by something else in her mind.

He really, REALLY liked the way her fingers felt against his. Blushing, he tried to look away when he caught sight of the tops of her breasts exposed in the pretty gold choli.

"So you can learn." She grinned knowingly, pushing one basin away and pulled the other with fresh water. She rinsed his hands and fingers, then dried them with a towel.

"I haven't seen anyone in Konoha wear something so...well..." he looked away nervously, unsure how to explain it properly without getting whacked again. Instead, he decided to stick with complete honesty. "You are deserving of everyone's attention, Sabaku no Temari. You have to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

The direct and honest declaration brought a rare tint of color to her cheeks. It was hardly poetic or even the first time she has heard someone tell her so, but she found it pleasing considered how stubborn he could be about things like doing as he's told. No one _ever_ denied her something when she asked for it, and he did so on a whim, unaffected by her status or wealth, name or power. To him, she was just another girl who he found unnervingly attractive.

It was a nice change from someone who was used to being told everything about her was perfect. Knowing that she could get him nervous with just her presence was also a nice touch.

"Was it that hard to say I'm beautiful?" She started to slip off his sandals, earning a slightly fearful shrug of his shoulders.

"If you met my friend Ino, you would say it was like asking to have my head lopped off."

"Oh? Why would that be?" Temari teased as she rinsed his feet with water, then scrubbed with a towel.

"If you knew Ino, she would kill me for saying or even thinking that anyone could be prettier then her." He began to squirm, reacting as if she was sticking needles in his feet.

For some reason, Shikaku was chuckling again, taking pictures.

"Is that so?" Her grin grew malevolent and mildly mocking. "So she _is_ your girlfriend?" Temari looked up and realized he wasn't squirming because of her question. Shikamaru was turning all shades of red, both his hands were covering his mouth.

"No!" he barked, but not because he was angry.

Click, click, click...Shikaku was taking even more pictures, barely able to contain himself. The epiphany hit Temari like a lightening bolt.

"You're ticklish..." A large, toothy grin creased her lips as she held his foot in place, bracing it under her armpit to ensure the next few moments were in her favor.

"Troublesome," Shikaku muttered, before he realized Shikamaru was in all sorts of trouble with this young girl. Temari assaulted his feet with her tapered nails, enjoying the howls of uncharacteristic laughter and begging to her hearts content...until the reality that Temari shared the same weakness Shikamaru endured.

Her girlish wail and constant threats of "Don't you dare!" made the living room a place of mixed laughter that had long been missed in the House of Sabaku.

Looking at the two teens trying to out do each other, and Temari smacking the hell out of Shikamaru for what attempted to look like an unintentional groping, Shikaku couldn't help but feel the melancholy tug of memories flood him. The Sabaku daughter was everything that his wife was, and he couldn't help wonder if it was a curse of the Nara men to have strong, independent women who would beat the living crap out of them, love them tenderly, and force them to succeed in life when all they really want to do is play shogi, drink, and watch the clouds. Oh, and if they happen to have a few kids along the way, that wasn't so bad either. It distracts them from having to harpy the men from time to time.

As he watched his son recover from the vindictive Temari's tickle victory, she got up and recovered to announce that their rooms were ready if there was nothing else was needed of her.

Shikamaru reached out and took one of the left over snacks that had not been shoved down his throat and nibbled on it, nodding to himself with a small moan of delight. Catching her attention and raising it to her in a motion of 'thanks', she blushed again.

"These are really good," he complimented after swallowing.

"Is that all a girl has to do to get you to try her cooking? Beat you with her fan and shove food down your throat?" She found herself sashaying over to him again, fighting the desire to sit next to him.

"Well, I'm sure it'll get easier now that I realize your cooking is decent," he mumbled between the next bite.

"Decent?" Her eye twitched dangerously.

"Hey, I'm not going to apologize about that. You have to understand I have a great friend who loves to cook! His family are all habachi chefs and they really know their way around a stove." he put his hands up in mock surrender.

Speaking of his friends with such warmth and stating her food was decent compared to a those of excelling skill was not an insult...though, from what she could tell of him so far, she wasn't sure.

"I do have to admit I like the idea of breathing and not getting corrected by a fan that means so much to you. What would your mother say?" he tried to get her to lighten up, but he didn't miss the slight slump of her shoulders.

"She would say you deserve it," She offered a subdued smile. "But, she would also have me forgive you after I thrashed your ass from here to Konoha and back."

He handed her his drink, presenting it like some kind of peace offering. She hesitated for a moment, before she accepted.

"Forgive me for being inconsiderate to your customs and ways? If you will, I promise to study on it more and present myself accordingly." He asked sincerely, even going as far as looking sheepish, as if the whole thing was against his very nature.

That had been his winning mark. No boy had ever, truly humbled themselves for no other reason then an apology that didn't require his death or loss of limb in one way or another. He was just trying to be nice.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Then I accept." She took the proposed drink, turned it so that her lips were sipping where his had just been. The look of sheer terror on his face was worth purposely showing him the indirect kiss. When she handed it back, he looked absolutely flustered at the lip of the cup. Purposely turning it so that he wouldn't put his lips where hers had been, he took another sip and placed it between them on the table.

_He is almost kind of cute when he isn't being so pig headed or stubborn_, she thought. The mention of his friend also did something with his dark brown eyes, as did the way he shifted about, showing she had affected him in a way his boyish, twelve year old body couldn't handle. Temari could feel the control just fraying at the edges of his ability. Being older and smarter did have its advantages when dealing with young boys who were too honest for their own good at times. She wondered if there was anything about him that he could offer her, a real woman, if he was so inclined to try. A date was nothing compared to a formal courtship.

Temari mentally shook herself out of her reverie of putting to much stock in this young Konoha genin. Not only was he still a boy in mind and heart, there was barely anything about him that she couldn't find here in Suna.

He was just the messenger, after all. To her slight dismay, she had to remind herself that they were not just from two different worlds, but also as different as a desert and a forest.


	33. Ch33 Rivals

Chapter 33 A Dark Influence: Wave Arc

* * *

"Hey, teme," Naruto greeted Sasuke as he landed on an outskirt tree branch about a hundred feet away from the Crescent Inn.

"Dobe," Sasuke returned the greeting in a dull voice.

The growing night crept along the wide sky, turning the long stretched cottony clouds darker with the setting of the sun. The sounds of nature surrounded the genin duo, earning the comfort of a sense of security in their locale.

Naruto was humming to himself, swinging his legs from his seat, obviously thinking happy thoughts. Sasuke was keeping himself occupied by whatever brooding, cool young Uchiha prodigies did.

"Just remember," Sasuke broke the silence, being one of the first time he has ever initiated a conversation with either Naruto or Sakura, "I hope you two stay friends when we head back to Konoha."

Naruto turned to him, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hinata," he jerked his chin back to the Inn. "When we all head back home she _is_ going to be out of your reach. I really hope, at a minimum, you two can still be friends."

It took just a heart beat before Naruto burst out laughing, almost knocking himself off balance and off the branch he had been perched on. Sasuke snatched Naruto's sleeve before he fell to his demise, about fifteen feet to the ground.

"What's so funny, dobe?" Sasuke snapped.

"It's just the way you say you _hope_ her and I could be friends! You have to be kidding, right? I mean, I didn't know you could be so such a comedian! You even had a straight face and everything. Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you." Naruto chuckled after catching his breath, patting Sasuke's back.

The Uchiha slapped Naruto's hand away in annoyance.

"What makes you think I was kidding? When you get back, you and her _are_ going to go your separate ways. She won't have a choice."

Naruto gave Sasuke a patient look, "Uh-huh, and who's going to stop us?"

What made Naruto give his team mate's next words more weight wasn't the fact that Sasuke had said them, but that he appeared apologetic. "Who won't, dobe? Everyone, anyone who is affiliated with the Hyuuga's and who thinks you are wrong for her will want her to keep as far away from you as possible. If you don't believe me, ask Kakashi."

This soured Naruto'd demeanor quickly.

"Why would anyone keep us apart? We're," he tried to think of an appropriate or justifiable reason other then the most obvious. "happy! We need each other! I won't let anyone take that from us!"

"Lower your voice, dobe. We're supposed to be guarding everyone in _silence_, remember?" Sasuke turned his eyes towards their darkening horizon, lower his voice.

"Don't worry, I've got shadow clones all over the place." Naruto casually waved in front of them, but matched his partner's tone.

"How many?"

"Uhm...about twenty five," He looked up into his head, ticking off his fingers as he counted mentally.

Sasuke blinked. Deciding to keep his personal opinion of Naruto's growth to himself, he followed another train of thought.

"What about that other girl? Don't you think it would be easier to just keep her in mind then Hinata? It's not like Hinata's prettier-"

"Watch it, teme!" Naruto growled, even going as far as gripping Sasuke by the collar, other hand cocked ready to mar his precious aristocratic features. "Hinata's plenty pretty for me. Besides, it's not just about being fair. If that was the case, I'd be chasing Shade!"

Thoughts of Sakura and all his other fan girls back in Konoha brought another idea to Sasuke.

"So then why don't you have them both?" Sasuke turned his nose away at Naruto's bemused look. "It's not like you'll have this opportunity once you go back. I can understand you wanting to do your job here and you've done it, so why not take advantage of the situation when you have the time?"

"I thought you were a genius!" Naruto released Sasuke, shoving him lightly against the trunk of the tree. "Because it's not right. That would hurt Hinata's feelings and I don't really like Shade nee-chan that way. Just because I _can_ doesn't mean I _should_. Anyways, Hinata's not an option to select over, teme. She's a person with feelings, hopes, dreams, and a heart that can be broken if I do something wrong to her. Hinata-hime trusts me to take care of her, just like I know she will me. She's not a kunai to be selected over another or tried out because the balance has what I need over the other at the moment. Don't tell me you look at girls that way."

"Yes, I do, but that is another matter entirely." He admitted casually, ignoring Naruto's choked expression. "This is an _opportunity_ to get what you've always wanted, right? Recognition? People to not only see you as they do in Konoha but to offer themselves to you without prejudice?"

Naruto shook his head, giving Sasuke an almost pitying look that obviously angered him. "It's just not the right way to do things, Sasuke. It just doesn't feel normal to take advantage of things just because it's there."

_If I was given the power to kill my brother, right here, right now, I'd accept it, Naruto...no matter what the cost_, Sasuke thought behind his calculating dark eyes.

"Yes, I'll give you that point of being offered a chance to have both Hinata's affection and Shade's sounds really tempting, but when we go back, Shade will probably just be a very nice, wonderful memory that I'll think back on. Hinata will always be there in Konoha with me. So why would I even consider choosing something so fleeting with a pretty girl who might make me feel great for a few days or weeks, when I could have a happy, caring girl who likes me just as much as I like her for as long as we're in Konoha?"

"So you're saying that if Hinata wasn't here with us, you would have chosen Shade over Hinata?" Sasuke prodded Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto looked away with a slight blush. "I don't know, teme. If I had not known how Hinata felt and had met Shade...honestly, yeah, I would have. But," Naruto gave Sasuke a confident wink, "Since I know Hinata does like me, I would never want to do anything to hurt her, and that includes showing any affection or attention to Shade that I wouldn't want Hinata to do with another guy."

"All this for trouble for a girl, Naruto?"

"She's not just a girl! She's my Hinata-chan!"

"What difference does it make? One girl is just the same as another. The only thing that matters is getting stronger and if one can help you do that, then that is the only thing that separates the one's worth noticing." Sasuke settled himself against the tree trunk with his hands in his pocket.

Naruto couldn't even believe what he was hearing.

"Shade is a lot stronger then Hinata," Sasuke breached Naruto's silence, "so she would be much better for you for now. If you're done with what she has to teach you here, then go back to Konoha and take Hinata back when the opportunity comes." Sasuke calmly instructed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sasuke," Naruto slapped his hand on his team mates shoulder in a brotherly pat. "I have been meaning to ask you something, seriously. Man to man."

"Don't touch me." Sasuke shrugged Naruto's hand off of him.

"Okay, okay...uhm..." Naruto tried to find a way to ask his question as delicately as possible. "Have you even kissed a girl?"

"Yeah," Sasuke turned away from Naruto, "I've had several girls kiss me. So?"

Naruto blinked at Sasuke as if to wonder if he was crazy. "You didn't like it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't want to be, if that's what you're asking."

"Well, that's the problem! I wanted to kiss Hinata-chan and..." Naruto buckled into a fit of giggles, eventually sighing dreamily. "It was soo nice."

Sasuke slouched away from Naruto's weird antics. "I wouldn't know anything about that, dobe. I bet if you kissed a dozen girls they'd all feel the same."

Recovering, the blond knuckle head scratched his nose. "You didn't _like_ kissing me, did you?"

Sasuke gave him a look as if he sucked a lemon. "Just so we're clear, Uzumaki. I'm not gay."

"Whew!" Naruto hooked his arm around Sasuke, "Good, because I'd hate to know I ruined it for all the other girls in the village because you kept thinking about me. I understand, of course. I am pretty good."

"I said don't touch me." Sasuke unhooked himself roughly from his bro hug. "Besides, I just don't think of those kinds of things right now. You," he jerked his chin towards the hot springs, "do more then enough of that for the both of us."

"Yeah," Naruto gave a dreamy sigh, "There's just something about how soft they feel. How their hair blows in the wind and how they blush, tap their fingers, and call out 'Naruto-kun'...it's like eating ramen for the first time."

"Oh?" Sasuke couldn't help putting in his own jabs. "What about when they're rubbing their body over you, whispering in your ear and offering to do things with you that Kakashi probably reads in his book?"

Naruto's face turned three shades of red before he shook himself back to reality. An image of his shy Hinata taking Shade's place when the sorceress had been so bold with him. "Shade wouldn't do those things!"

"Oh, so you mean when she hasn't been pressing herself on you, talking to you and expressing herself like some corner whore?"

Naruto and Sasuke shared a long stare, before Naruto's fist clenched.

"Say it isn't so." Sasuke challenged, but noticed Naruto could only let his jaw twitch.

"It's not nice to call another person names," Naruto finally mumbled, frustrated and infuriated.

He could not help but feel the teme had a point, however...

"A hooker does those kinds of things for anyone for money," Naruto eventually corrected. "She only does that kind of stuff with me. So, she's just...forward, that's all."

Sasuke decided to look disapprovingly at Naruto, even accusingly. "You're not exactly stopping her from hanging all over you, though. Why don't you just tell her off and get her out of your hair? She's done her part and she should be let along on her way. It also makes Hinata uncomfortable. Unless, you think it's okay for Hinata to have a guy throw himself at her like Shade does with you."

"Hell no! No guy better touch my Hinata-chan like that! I'll kick his ass!" Naruto's knuckles were already cracking.

"Then why do you insist on keeping Shade around as a friend when you know it could cause problems between you and Hinata?"

Naruto gave him a big cheesy smile. "She makes me laugh."

"Everything makes you laugh." Sasuke smirked.

"Hinata and her have an understanding, but in the end I haven't allowed Shade to do anything with me that I share with my Hinata-chan."

Sasuke grumbled in annoyance. Why was he even bothering with this?

"Hinata would do anything to make you happy, dobe. Shade will bowl her over one way or another if this keeps up. You have no idea how much trouble the Hyuuga clan can be for you if this gets out."

"Why do you keep bringing up Clans? I'm telling you, nothing is going to separate us!" Naruto looked ready to yell.

"They just will, Naruto. The Hyuuga's are very strict when it comes to who their heirs marry, just like the Uchiha were. When my brother," a look of pain crossed his eyes,"turned five he got offers from all over the country, including the Hyuuga and he was considered the most likely candidate to be accepted of a wife from such an elite Clan."

"So?"

Sasuke waited till Naruto looked at him in the eye. "You are no where near his equal, Dobe, and Hinata's status and clan could only consider someone of his or my status."

"Don't even think about it, teme," Naruto's voice was a soft whisper, a possessiveness that made Sasuke grin. He had gotten to him.

"I'm not interested in her, Dobe, or anyone." Naruto's fists unclenched and he visibly relaxed. "however just be prepared. It's not like I didn't warn you."

Naruto nodded, then kept his eyes out to keep watch of their area.

"You know, have you ever thought Shade very well could be the enemy and she's just trying to butter you up to keep herself close to us." Sasuke decided to change the subject. "She could be biding her time to strike at us the moment we least expect it." Sasuke pointed out sagely.

"I don't think she'll do that."

"Why?"

"Because, I think, she would have done so by now." Naruto countered, feeling he had come out on top of that debate.

Deciding it was best to just let Naruto think what he will, Sasuke went back to his vigil when he heard Naruto mumble, "Hey, teme, if it means anything-"

Sasuke and Naruto shared a brief glance to the other.

"-thanks for caring."

Sasuke went back to watching his lane, hands in his pockets and his own thoughts of friends, family, and retribution making him consider the village reject and his unquenchable desire to fight the unknown.

"Hn."

"So you want to kill a man, huh?" Naruto asked out of the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Do you have any idea how you're going to do it?"

"I already told you, dobe, I'm going to get powerful."

"Well," Naruto scratched his arm, "what kind of power? Ninjutsus? Genjutsu's? Mix them up? Get into a lot of brawls? Maybe just sneak up on him and kick him in the jewels?"

Sasuke coughed what almost sounded like a laugh.

Naruto snickered, but still kept his smile to challenge Sasuke's frown.

"You really are a baka, you know that?" Sasuke hissed.

"So you don't know, huh? Ah, well, it's okay to be clueless..."

Their silence ensued for a little bit longer, but it Sasuke broke it again.

"How would you beat an enemy you knew was stronger then anyone you ever knew, Dobe?" Sasuke asked cautiously, curious if someone like Naruto could have an answer.

"Well, I think I would first start by working really hard. Really, really hard."

Sasuke waited for something brilliant to come out of the dobe's mouth.

"Then I would ask the people I trust who were willing to teach me anything that could help. Those who wouldn't want to help me, well, I'd just annoy the hell out of them till they agreed."

"Is that what you did to Iruka?"

Naruto just grinned.

"Then what?"

"I would make as many friends as I could so I knew they could trust me and I could trust them. We would protect each other, but I would make sure that no one would hurt my precious people."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"I don't think anything could make me or anyone who cares about their precious people more dangerous then to threaten those who we care about."

Sasuke waited to see if there was more Naruto had to offer, but it was a wasted effort.

"So according to you, I should work hard, ask people who I trust to help me train, bug them if need, and create a circle of friends to protect each other so when the time comes for me to enact my revenge, they will help me as much as I help them?"

"Exactly!" Naruto grinned.

"You're a dobe," Sasuke fumed, looking away.

"You're welcome, Sasuke,"

With a mischievous grin, Naruto jumped on Sasuke's arm, "I'll be your precious friend, Sasuke-kun! No one will hurt you! I'll protect you and keep you safe, Sasuke-kun! Cha!"

Sasuke pushed at Naruto's face, growling under his breath, "I said don't touch me!"

This continued for several minutes till Sasuke decided to threaten his team mates ramen stash.

* * *

"Aaaah! I'm in heaven." Sakura gushed as she lounged her head back against the makeshift recline under the hot water spring. Long pink locks were held on top of her hair by two stick pins.

Lyseria smiled at her, "I'm pleased to see you enjoy it."

Their host glanced at the clock near the entrance of the hot spring. It had been about fifteen minutes since Haku and Shade were out 'looking' for sandals. In that amount of time, all the girls had changed, fixed their hair accordingly, and took their first couple of minutes acclimate themselves into the pool. It didn't take the need of a towel for her to notice everyone settled comfortably into the hot water and Haku's presence had yet to be received.

Hinata clutched the large white towel to herself, her cheeks a little warm from the water and the realization that there really was a lot of open space to be seen from outside the walls.

_Naruto-kun wouldn't peek in, would he? _Those thoughts made her tint even darker.

"Is this your first time in Wave Country?" Lyseria decided to pass the time with a little conversation to their guest.

Hinata tightened the towel around her body, especially near the top by her left shoulder so the water wouldn't pull it off.

"Hai," She settled herself comfortably next to Lyseria. "My father used to travel to most of the larger nations and villages, but we normally steered clear of the more remote ones. We would send couriers or some of our Cadet Branch members to them if we needed supplies or some kind of message in between them."

"What do you think of it here so far?" Lyseria gestured about her.

Hinata considered her words carefully. "This place is beautiful with a lot of potential, but it's going to require a lot of work for it be be built strong enough just to handle the needs of the people."

"And what of a place for tourism? There is a lot of untapped potential here." Lyseria hinted carefully.

The young heiress shook her head. "One thing at a time, Lyseria-san. The needs of the people here come first before profit of those already helped."

"Of course," Lyseria could tell that any help pursued by the Hyuuga would have to be carefully approached in a way that didn't include making money off the back. Lounging back to enjoy the hot water steaming over her, the blond accountant wondered again what was taking Haku so long.

* * *

Haku noticed her peer over his shoulder, licking her lips as if to observe something cautiously.

_Now, while she's distracted_, he thought. He shifted his body over the lithe sorceress to get a better angle and better leverage. He wanted to make sure the strike was deep and precise. Stabbing her over and over again like some sick mad man was not something he wanted to remember when the memories of this moment came back to haunt him.

And it would.

Haku asked himself several times if he was doing the right thing. Every time, each variant of the question as to why this girl, this amazing, unique young woman had to be removed from this world by his hand had always come back the same. Something was going to happen very soon and it involved a power he was not only unfamiliar about, but it was going to border on something unimaginable and it was going to put his master, Zabuza-sama, in danger. That was not acceptable. All enemies must be removed before they could attack or attempt to thwart his will.

Like Snowball, Shade had become precious to him in a way that touched his heart.

He reflected fondly when his little white rabbit was being chased by some hungry dogs and Haku had not only rushed down to save the little rabbit, but shared his food and warmth with his little pet when they were alone. Silly as it may seem, Snowball recognized the young man was a friend and rarely strayed from his side, always seeking to be cared for and receive affection from his friend. The innocent attention from such a beautiful creature made Haku love selflessly to the one thing Zabuza had allowed him.

Now, his duty, his purpose was come to question again and he would not fail his master. Just as it was the flick of his wrist that proved a point to both Xyouln and Zabuza, this matter would be ended with the same precision and finality.

He caught her lips moving, but she wasn't really saying anything. Why had he not moved yet? What was his delay?

Shade had also sought him as an equal when they first met, being both servants and doing the duty of their masters had made it easy to bond with her. Now, however, things had changed, he was not weighing her as an equal of a master who shared the same path or goals, but as an enemy who would try to derail her master's purpose, perhaps even attempt, in the future, to kill him or his master.

That was unacceptable, no matter how he felt about her personally.

Unfortunately, it was hard to accept when every part of her was touching him. The young servant's senses were alive with the scent of her, the softness that gave away freely to him, the sensual movement of her thighs sliding against his, the way her fingers touched different parts of his face, his neck, the familiar way her body arched up to him in his most intimate place, offering herself in a way that made him quiver with hungry male need.

What was she doing to him? How did she do that with her hips? He never even considered girls till his master mentioned Lyseria, and here he was, drowning in the very erotic maelstrom of feminine allure. Haku knew without a doubt that this agonizing defeat, with Shade's offered gifts, would be a most rapturous death.

"Am I a bad person, Haku?" Shade asked softly, almost sadly.

The dark half succubus's question startled him, realizing he had yet to complete his task.

"Should I always listen to a master when he says one thing but my heart says another? Does that go against what you feel a servant should be?" She questioned seriously, catching his deep brown eyes. She felt his body flinch, as if his elbow was about to buckle and he was going to fall on her.

Haku stopped himself, the tip of the pick just a few inches away from where her neck and shoulder met.

"I... I think a servant has to be loyal," The young would be assassin answered carefully, unsure if he should still let her live.

"No matter what?" Again, she looked past him, glancing back at him then behind him as if something curious had caught her attention.

Hesitating with the spike, he moved it away from her, but within close reach.

"But who to be loyal to is the question, Shade." Haku nestled himself deeper into her, bringing himself to touch her lips again with his own. He needed to remember this warmth, this closeness again while it was here, this taste of her she gave so willingly.

She returned that kiss with equal fervor, parting her lips to trace her tongue against his in ways that made him moan.

Haku couldn't deny the her natural skill was debilitating him, and he was not all that mindful of falling to her charms. This must be the curse of the succubi, the wanton fall from grace for the purpose of seeking her significant gifts, her pleasured rewards only granted to those she deemed worthy. All of this was failing him in just her kiss, her touch, her whispered moans from her mouth.

_How does Naruto resist her?_ Haku wondered briefly, before parting their wet mouth kiss to gaze into the other.

"Love is a strong reason to be loyal, isn't it, Haku? So if I had a master I loved, I would have no problem obeying any order, right?" She watched him steel himself.

"Yes."

"That is why you follow Zabuza so zealously, because you love him?" The gentle way she touched his neck, his face made him wonder how he could ever attempt to kill her in the first place.

"That is true. Zabuza is my father, my brother, a precious person to me that I won't disappoint or fail to protect. It's my duty to keep him safe."

She took his hand that was behind her head, forcing him to release the spike resting where it was least she see it. Gently, she kisses his finger tips, playfully putting one digit between her lips and nipping it with her teeth. "Love and duty are two different things, Haku."

"Zabuza-sama, he is everything to me and I would gladly die for him. In that, I think love and duty are the same. There is no greater love then to serve, to die, or to kill for those who mean everything to me."

"To serve?"

"Yes."

"To die?"

"Yes."

"To kill?"

"Shade, he is the only person I have. I don't ever want to be that lonely again...ever." A small, boyish whimper pushed past his lips, some small relived tragic memory of being so insignificant as to feel he belonged in a dumpster, but then the blissful euphoria to be wanted, needed, sought out time and time again through Zabuza's harsh, but unrelenting nature.

It was something he could not part with.

"What if I was another person in your life, Haku? Would that make me disloyal to you if I listened to Xyouln?" Shade's whispered earnest questions was punctuated with another lingering kiss to his neck.

His answer quavered in his throat. "What do you think, Shade?

Shade smiled softly at him, "I think I would listen to you ten times over before I listen to a wrinkled old man who thinks only of power before his heart."

"What do you think, you silly boy," She tugged at the long lock of dark hair brushing against her face, "Do you believe I would allow anyone to be this close to me, feel me, without having some place in my heart for them?"

"But, Naruto-san," Haku began, but she cut him off.

"I have yet to feel him this intimately, Haku. You are the first." She gave his hips a little squeeze with her thighs.

"Good," his whole body relaxed, allowing himself to enjoy the taste of her again. Their kiss was longer, softer, pleasurable. "Because I would hate to have to kill you for defying any plans Zabuza has."

"Oh, Haku," she arched her chest up to him, grinding her breasts against him in a way that makes him pant. "you can't kill me. I won't allow you to."

"You'd be surprised Shade," Haku lets a small block of ice appear between his fingers. Showing it to her, which she blinked with surprise and nervous anticipation. She watched him dip it below her eyesight, then touch her chin with it's prickly cold pleasurable burn. He traced the curve of her neck and followed with his parted lips, licking the wet trail of melted water. A throaty gasp makes her clench him closer to her in quivered, delighted shock. Her bemoaned pleas were silenced with her fingers gripping his free hand to her mouth, suckling them in unbridled desire.

Their union was so close to completion, so close to becoming one. It was Haku who, eventually, pushed away, but not without one last, soft kiss.

He knew he could not let her go without some kind of warning, some kind of message that she came very close to being killed today, this moment, but her choice of loyalties saved her.

"I'm quite capable of doing a lot of things when my precious person is in danger."

"I have no doubt, Haku."

They stared at each other, both remembering the other's flushed, glowing expression.

Shade's mouth parted as if she wanted to announce something, but closed before she could admit it. When he gave her an inquiring tilt of his head, she finally relented.

"You're ready, Haku."

"I am?"

"Yes," She lifted her chin and received another kiss, "tonight, after they clean up at the hot spring."

"What do you-"

"Take her. Please her, touch her like you touched me here and now. Make love to her Haku."

"Lyseria...san." He understood what it meant, and, the worst part, noticed that it wasn't without some small sacrifice of her own feelings. There was a small sadness in her voice, in her eyes, but an obvious pride that overlapped her wounded selfishness of him.

He nodded, slowly, understanding that this granted permission was another trial he would have to prove worthy of.

"Hai, Shade-sensei."

"If you don't mind," she gripped his forearms with her fingers, "I would like for you to call me Shade-chan. 'Chan' means they the person is special to you, right?"

"Yes, Shade-chan. It has other meanings, but the most basic is a sign of affection."

"And, for me to call you Haku-kun...means the same, right?"

Haku moved a long lock of hair from his face. "Yes, but, if you call me that in front of everyone, you could blow my cover."

"Hmm?"

"They think I'm a girl, so 'kun' is usually reserved for a boy you find a friendly or endearing way. Call me 'chan' in front of them, but 'kun' in private."

The shared a small chuckle before she agreed. "Of course, Haku-kun."

Haku trembled at the way she said it. "Say it again."

She arched herself against him, a naught little smile creasing her lips. "Haku-kun," her legs pulled him closer, his name just a breath against his ear, "...haku-kun..." he moaned her name into the crook of her neck, "...Shade-chan..."

Their moment was interrupted when the sorceress demon surprised him, but nipping his ear lobe, but quite firmly stating in a manner that caught him off guard.

"You know Haku-kun, I'm not that easy to kill."

When he glanced at her from their tight embrace, he noticed she still had soft, loving eyes for him, but the warning in her tone was unmistakable.

"How did you-?" He could not keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Look over your shoulder."

From behind, there is a poltergeist, a corporeal creature of spiritual energy that was held in check by some dark energy. Eyes, dark and hungry with some unknown maniacal desire, struggled just an arms length away from his back. He had not felt it or sensed it at all, but there it was being restrained and kept from it's goal to attack him.

"That spirit, once it is plunged into a body, would react violently with your own, creating an explosion of your mana network, killing you."

A part of him wanted to feel some kind of betrayal at what she had done. When had the sorceress prepared a moment for his demise? Yet nothing but pride and a smile creased his face when he looked back at her. She had distracted him with her body, with her mind and tempting womanly ways. He also understood, something that was only all to clear, since he took so much care to make sure she couldn't see behind her back, she had also taken that time to make sure he couldn't see behind his.

"We think alike, don't we, Shade-chan?"

She nodded, but still with an affectionate endearment that said him wanting to kill her meant very little. Her feelings for him were still overflowing.

"How did you know?" He inquired curiously.

She taps the corner of her azure eyes. "I saw your aura, Haku. I saw yours darken from a the amorous pink and reds to a chilling blackness when you asked me about my duty to Xyuoln. I summoned him while you were lost in thought, just in case you killed me. If you did, I gave him instructions to haunt you till you died."

A brief, but tender kiss was shared by their mutual assassination attempt.

"You're brilliant, Shade-chan."

"I am," She giggled against his lips, but her eyebrows pinched in thought. "I don't know how, but you were going to try and kill me, weren't you?"

"If you would have chosen Xyouln as your master, I would have had to with this."

He reached for the pick of ice behind her head and showed it to her.

She shivered involuntarily. "Where would you have stabbed me?"

"Here," he touched a spot on the left side of her neck, in between her clavicle where nothing would prevent him from piercing her arteries or heart.

She placed her hand over his that kept in contact with her neck. "Would it have hurt?"

Haku shrugged. "I would have made sure you felt very little pain, but, yes, for a moment it would hurt."

He glanced over his shoulder at the still hovering spirit beast.

"When it 'plunged' itself into me, would it-"

"Hours and hours of unrelenting agony." She nodded, unsympathetically.

A small hiss escaped his lips. She had been better prepared then he was, he feared.

"So what do we do now, Shade-chan?" Haku still kept his hand on the ice pick, it's angle perfect just in case he needed to.

"What do you mean? You have a duty to fulfill, yes?" She cocked her head curiously at him.

"You mean..." he glanced at his pick.

She covered her mouth to stifle her giggle, "No, Haku-kun. You need to seek out Lyseria and make love to her. Right?"

Haku nodded, then, as if to show that his need to kill her was no longer an issue, he let the ice dissolve into mist. He was completely unarmed.

Behind him, there was a sound of something growling angrily, but also becoming faint into nothingness. The young servant was sure the creature was gone.

"When I do, Shade-chan," Haku sought one more confirming kiss, to ensure that this place they shared in each other's hearts was still there, even if the other was prepared to die by the other's hand. "I'll think of you."

Shade nodded, but not before a small tear fell from the side of her eyes. "I think that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

He helped her back onto her feet, shared another brief embrace, and parted with a forlorn look.

"Becareful Haku-kun. No one is _allowed_ to kill you but me."

The odd sentiment made him chuckle for some reason. In a weird way, it made him feel that much lighthearted to know that this special person was going to be the end of him, and he could care in the least.

"Yes, Shade-chan, I will. When your time come to an end in this world, I promise to be your killer."

One last kiss sealed their promise to the other. Haku gave Shade some slippers that were tucked into a cubby in the wall, then seeing their new partner and future murderer in a respectful light, they exited the little storage room.

* * *

Kakashi reclined comfortably against a tree just outside the porch of Tazuna's home, his nose buried in the last couple of chapters of Icha Icha. The scooping and scraping of Tsunami cooking and Inari's childish bleats of what he helped do that day at the bridge was a small ruckus that Naruto would have been proud of.

He could hear the rushed steps of shinobi coming at him in a direct line, their formation tight, and the lack of stealth made him relax when he realized they were not dangerous.

"Yosh! My eternal rival!" Guy appeared and presented himself grandly, followed by three young genin. "I want to congratulate you and your team on the defeat of two C ranked chuunin! Where are your students so that I can praise their fires of youth!"

Kakashi blinked over his book, as if just noticing Guy. "Oh, Guy, you're here. What did you say?"

"Gah!" Guy shot his hand to his face, muttering curses about Kakashi's hip attitude. "So your client is inside and well?"

"Naturally," Kakashi gazed over his rivals group of genin with a curious smirk. "Say, this isn't your teams first 'A' rank, is it?"

Neji smoothly kept his response to himself, but did fold his arms in quiet annoyance.

Tenten flipped a kunai in her hands, patiently waiting for their next instruction.

"Hai!" Lee stood in front of Guy, fists clenched with restraint eagerness. "I promise to do my best and protect our clients no matter what! If something were to happen while we're here on duty, I'll do a thousand push ups on my knuckles! If I fail to do that, then I'll run around Konoha fifty times!"

Kakashi slouched a little deeper into his jacket at Lee's exuberance.

"Isn't one of you bad enough, Guy?" Kakashi murmured behind his mask.

"Yosh! Lee has a strong fire that can't be quenched, my eternal rival! I dare put him against any one of your students when the time comes." Guy challenged Kakashi easily.

"Hmm...one of my students against your young apprentice?," Kakashi appraised the lean green spandexed genin in his rival's team and smirked.

"YOOOOOSH!" Lee was dancing in circles.

Tenten gave a girlish twist of her shoulders, her kunai flipping nimbly between her fingers. She was also eager to prove her worth.

Neji's superior smirk told Kakashi volumes about his confidence as to where he believed his power was in comparison to his sensei's rival.

"Well, this should be interesting." Kakashi voice, clearly curious as to what would happen should the prodigy of last year met the prodigy of this year.


	34. Ch34 Servants and Family

AN: Okay, I had to state this because I have heard it several times and decided it needs to be addressed. I'd like to respond to this review with my own personal rebuttal.

From: Dan ()

This fic's going nowhere anymore, its just annoying now.

My answer to this is simple.

I **_am_** the author so everything I am writing now is setting the foundation for the future. No one except for a few trusted people know what I am planning, so while this may seem dragged out, it serves a purpose for later chapters.

Next, I never pushed anyone to read my story. If you enjoy reading it this far, then something must have encouraged you to keep reading. For those who appreciate the effort and review accordingly, thank you. I really appreciate your support.

If you, as a reader, are annoyed with my story and see no merit in it or time spent reading it has made you feel more aggravated then enjoying it, then, please, stop reading it. I won't suffer your attention or try to suggest you stay if you feel you are wasting something that could be doing something else.

However, if you still feel inclined to read my story even though you don't like what you're being exposed to, then I suggest waiting till I complete the story or at least this Arc, which will be about five or more chapters.

Thank you for the time I took for this rant.

Respectfully,

Your Mistress.

PS-This last barb is not meant for Dan () because his review was more of an accepted dismissal which I can accept, and it's just his opinion. There is just one last remark that I must make.

If a reviewer has the 'balls' to leave a snarky comment, then at least have the same courage to leave a means to rebuttal or reply. It's amazing how people love to leave their noise and disappear in the winds. Seriously, grow some backbone and expect an answer. I'm not afraid to enlighten you.

* * *

Ch 34 A Dark Influence

The negotiations between Hinata and Lyseria had not been as relaxing in the hot spring as they would have been in any other Clan Meeting, however she found it to be less taxing on her shins. She did have to admit that there was a new found level of self respect to have Sakura gawk at her every now and then when Lyseria would try to steer the discussions from rebuilding permits including new plumbing, sewage trenching, and electrical wiring for some homes to transition how much could be saved from contractors in time and efficiency if they were to add a few more dozen feet for buildings that could house a club, some kind of added tourist attractions, and even a place to house concerts or play theaters.

"I don't think it would be prudent to have a place for large gatherings in the middle of someone's neighborhood. People would probably like their peace and quite when they're coming back from work. Now, you do have a point to include it would be cheaper, but at the moment I think the people need to be ensured their homes will be available in a condition suitable for a family. Lets focus on that and then plans for growth and expansion can be considered for other capital gains at a later time. Until then, those negotiations can be brainstormed, but will not even be applied for until the initial projects are complete." Hinata had said all this with a polite smile on her small lips, her fingers helping to cinch a pony tail higher on Sakura's head so she wouldn't get it wet while she enjoyed the dip.

"Well, I can understand your concern for the populous and their need for a firm foundation, Hinata-san, but money is going to be a motivator for the contractors, not good will. If they know they have an incentive to stay, we won't have to see them off only to have to lure them back when the time comes to recuperate our losses to receive gains." Lyseria countered briefly, noticing Haku and Shade returning with a few extra towels.

"The purpose you and I are even talking now _is_ for the good will of the people." Hinata pointed out with her voice still polite and friendly. "If at anytime I believe that it should be nothing more then for profit or gains created without their sole benefit in mind, then I will have to end these negotiations."

Miss Goldmeadow shook her head at the young Hyuuga's gentle stubbornness. Not once had they raised their voices, spoke out of turn, or cross words without relaying what one truly felt. Whatever training the young pallid eyed girl had been fed, was indeed some of the stuff of the elite. The thought of her superior brought another person to mind. She had only to turn her head to know that their gazes would meet when the door opened to present the plum haired sorceress and her own protector.

Shade found her glance and shared a look with her that made her tremble unwillingly.

"Lyseria-san, I hope I have not kept you waiting long," Haku broke the contact between the two smoothly. "Is there anything that you require of me?"

She suppressed a shiver that went down her spine like bugs on her back. "Would you mind helping me with my hair."

"Of course not, it would be my pleasure." The gold haired accountant leaned back against the rocky lip of the spring, feeling Haku's fingers loosen the tie that held her locks in place. He carefully gripped her hair, combing it from the end to her nape. His hold was careful, gentle, soothing. Unbeknown to her, Shade and Haku shared a brief exchange while she started to undress her robe to enter the water.

She gave him a small nod and he turned his attention back to his charge.

Quietly, as he felt her tremble when he grazed his knuckles drag across the middle of her back to her shoulders, he murmured close to her ear, "You have a beautiful neck, Lyseria-san."

Had she not had company, she would have encouraged his hands, but it would not be prudent to do so in the company of young teenagers, let alone those haunting eyes of her native enemy.

Afraid of her voice would reveal too much, she decided to reach back and graze his working fingers with a touch of her own. This was the only way she could convey her appreciation at his compliment, but nothing more...for the moment.

Taking advantage of their distraction, Sakura sneaked over to Hinata and nudged shoulders with her. "Oh my gosh! You're so good at this. I never knew you could handle debate and negotiations."

Hinata's cheeks warmed at her compliment, shaking her head to disagree, "I'm not that good, Sakura-chan. I'm just talking as my father and our elders would."

"Are you kidding me? You were wonderful! I'm telling Ino and the other girls back in the village-" The pink haired genin was about to rave about bolstering heiress's reputation, but Hinata was already shaking her head worriedly before Sakura could finish.

"If you don't mind, I would like to keep this a secret. Business negotiations should only be privy between the parties involved. If you tell someone else, they might take advantage of Wave Countries weakness. This could all be for nothing if someone comes in before us and takes what is available."

"Oh," Sakura blinked at her owlishly. "I didn't know things could be that sensitive with just a few compliments."

Hinata shrugged into her shoulders, clearly uncomfortable discussing the ramifications of loose lips. "Maybe after everything is done and the people are set we could talk about it, but not before, okay? Or at least back when we talk with Hokage-sama?"

Sakura nodded emphatically. "Hai, Hinata-chan. Wow," Sakura leaned a little closer to her genin charge, "Naruto doesn't know how lucky he is to have someone like you."

Hearing her blond crushes name made her sink into the water, blushing furiously but happily.

"Yes, she is lucky," Shade glided towards them after settling into the hot waters. "And brilliant to be able to offer such a display of business savvy. Tell me, do you participate in all your family negotiations back at home?"

With only her nose on up from her face visible, Hinata shook her head again, causing small ripples in the water. She peeked her mouth out of the water to say, "I used to watch my family all the time when I was still considered honored among my clan, but not anymore. My imotou is being raised at my father's side if I continue to show poor progress."

Sakura look confused.

Shade looked empathetic.

"But, you're the eldest in the Hyuuga Clan. First born, so that would make you the entitled heiress, right?" Sakura offered with her bit of knowledge.

Hinata shrugged, but agreed. "However, I have not been working as hard as I should in my father's eyes, so he feels that Hanabi, my sister, could do better. If I can redeem myself, I can probably get my position back."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Hinata-chan." Sakura gave her a big smile. "We wouldn't want our princess of Konoha to not get her just dues. Although, you should probably make sure Naruto stays away from your father. He might do something Naruto'ish."

Hinata wanted to come to her love's defense, but she knew it would have not been realistic to see the meeting between her father and Naruto as something close to what would happen when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object.

She shivered.

"I know what it feels like to have your family expect more from you then what you're capable of," Shade murmured low and thoughtful.

Both girls turned to her curiously as she waded close in the water.

"What is your home like, Shade-chan? You never talk about it." Sakura inquired, seating herself on a small lump of rock in the water.

"There's nothing much to talk about," Shade dismissed. "An overbearing mother with grand expectations of world domination, mainly for the sake of being bitter about my father who doesn't love her. Then there's my father who won't acknowledge me, because I am birthed from a mother outside of his tribal wives, but also shunned for taking a mate that was not married to bed."

"I think I understood the part about parents not accepting you, but the rest went...," Sakura made a motion of her hand flying over her pink locks.

Hinata just nodded.

"I'm over it. I get to meet really nice people now, like you two!" She embraced them both, making both giggle slightly. She decided to keep what she had mentioned about world domination and family quiet.

No need to reveal more then she should.

"And Naruto-kun?" Hinata couldn't help but mention her boyfriend and Shade's proclaimed love interest that she has not been very successful at.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." She mentioned wistfully, all the while watching Haku run his fingers through Lyseria's hair.

"Don't forget Sasuke-kun and Kaka-sensei!" Sakura mentioned playfully.

"Yes, Mr Glowing personality. He is also an interesting person...now if we can only get him to talk." She mused warily, earning squinty eyes from the Uchiha's fangirl.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun's quiet, deep, and a proud member of the Uchiha Clan! He's going to be a brilliant shinobi that will eventually bring his Clan back to the status where it belongs!" Sakura clasped her hands in front of, making a small splash to the other girls annoyance.

Shade splashed her back with a playful swat.

"So then I must have missed him while he was feeling a little moody and sullen." Shade tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure after he's had some rest and a good night sleep he's a much cheerful person, right?"

Sakura and Hinata had the good grace to both find something more interesting to look at then answer that question.

"Really, he's always like that?"

"He had a hard upbringing." Sakura included earnestly, "It's a long story, but, basically, he lost his whole family in one night so he's a bit introverted."

Hinata agreed with a nod, offering an uncomfortable tap of her fingers.

Since she didn't like this turn of conversation, Shade decided to add in a conspiratorially loud whisper, "Well, if he doesn't have anymore family, I guess someone's going to have to help him 'restore the Clan'? Know anyone interested in the job?" Shade arched an eyebrow to their Uchiha herald.

"I'm only thirteen!" Sakura squeaked.

"You won't always be thirteen," Shade gave her a bawdy little wink.

Sakura's gawking blush was enough for the girls to titter into fits of giggles.

Lyseria had asked Haku to massage the back of her neck and shoulders, which he complied and seemed to be doing a down right wonderful job by a quirky smile she twitched every now and then when he loosened a knot of muscles.

The plum haired sorceress was only all to aware of where Haku's hands were trailing along the blond's body.

Sakura noticed Shade's observation of Lyseria and her handmaiden so she decided to ask, "Hinata, you've got servants at home, right?"

"What?" Hinata looked distinctly uncomfortable hearing that question. "No, not really."

Shade raised an interested and teasing eyebrow. "Eh? But aren't you a princess in your village? If that's true, surely you must have dozens of servants there to pamper and spoil you."

Sakura bobbed her pink hair in agreement, sighing wistfully. "It must be so amazing! Having someone cook for you, clean for you, take you shopping and help you pick out gowns and outfits all the time. It must be great not having to do a thing!"

"It's not like that!" Hinata insisted in a small whine. "They don't do everything for me. I have been taught how to cook, clean and make tea as part of my duty to custom of our clan. By doing this, I represent my family as the eldest daughter, so it is only proper for me to perform those services for my father and his guests sometimes. "

Shade turned a more interested eye to her. "Sounds to me like you are being taught how to be a proper wife someday. I don't see how making tea, cleaning or cooking would be too helpful in the middle of battle."

The little Hyuuga girl blushed. "That's true," she admitted. "Along with my duties as a ninja and eventual clan head, I am expected to marry someone whose support is important to my clan. So becoming a good wife and mother is just as paramount as my shinobi and delegation skills."

Shade nodded. Her predicament was slightly different then her own, but in a much more physiological scale. What she was exposed to by the family elites was enough to understand about political marriages and the strategic manipulations parents put on their progeny. It might be an interesting topic for another day, but not what she was interested in at the moment.

"I'm sure you know how to cook, clean, sew, and make tea, but I imagine you don't spend most of your time doing all those tasks by yourself if you have a whole staff, do you?"

"Well, no," she admitted. "The Cadet Branch is usually assigned those tasks."

"Cadet Branch?"

"It still must be great to have your clothes pressed daily, come to your room with your bed made, someone have outfits picked for you or even call out, 'Yes, Mistress' to your every whim! I bet when you walk down the halls, everyone bows at your presence, ushering you everywhere as they hold you in awe. It must be amazing to have that kind of lifestyle. I'm so jealous!" She gushed with her fingers folded under her chin with little stars in her eyes.

Hinata was shaking her head from the moment Sakura starting spouting her expectations of the Cadet Branch's role. Sakura –chan was intelligent and knowledgeable about a lot of things but didn't know what she was talking about here.

"It's nothing like that!" Hinata said cutting Sakura off a bit brusquely. "They're still family to me. I never have them do anything for that I wouldn't do myself." Her tone was pained, as if the subject was not only important to her but a source of great worry as well. She wanted to explain and make them understand what it really was. "They're family and we _never _call them servants. Everyone has a role within my clan and every role is respected and honored. Not everyone in my clan can be a ninja. Those who can't mold chakra are still important members of the family and have their own place! They maintain the home we all share. Yes, there are those that make the beds, do the laundry, cook the food, clean, and do all the other tasks required of a home, but _we_ are family. I would never look at them as anything else. Everyone is treated just the same no matter what their role!."

They all watched her, surprised at how passionate she was about the subject.

"That's very admirable, Hinata-chan," Haku called out from behind Lyseria, also earning her attention. "But, if these people serve you, then their standing can't really be equal can it? Related or not it is still a case of master and servant."

"Haku-chan," Hinata tapped her fingers, noticing she was at the center of everyone's interest. She didn't like it, especially when it involved her family. Not everyone shared a clan's perception of how things should be. "There's a difference between subordinates and servants, family and strangers. They are not strangers to me, but my uncles and aunts, cousins and extended family. As that family, we need to work together to keep a home. My mother didn't shy away from it when she was alive and I believe as she did. _No_ family member is my servant."

Lyseria clapped her hands, smiling a courteously. "You have a very noble outlook, young Hyuuga, but there is a reason there are leaders and followers, masters and servants."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Time. Position. Purpose." Miss Goldmeadow gestured languidly. "People of importance, _true_ importance, don't have time to do dishes, clean floors, fold laundry, or cook dinner. Their time is too valuable for any of that." She smiled patiently at her young guest and Hinata had no trouble seeing the laughter in her eyes. "It's very easy to pretend equality when you're at the top. I wonder though if your family members think that way as they're scrubbing the toilets as you go off to train or learn how to recite poetry for your future husband. I'm sure in _their_ eyes the question of who is and is not a servant looks a bit different."

Hinata had a feeling she knew exactly where this lecture was going. It was one she was very familiar and had received several times with her father. "It's not like that at all," she insisted under her breath.

"If you are doing the servant's job, if you are required to obey like a servant, to act like a servant, then even if you are not _called _a servant that doesn't keep it from being what you are. Calling a mule a race horse doesn't make it so."

Hinata was disappointed to see everyone, including Sakura, nod in agreement.

"These uncles and aunts and cousins or yours," the woman continued, enjoying the topic. "Do they ever get a say in what they're going to spend all day doing? If they don't feel like cleaning, scrubbing, anything of responsibility, can they choose not to?"

Hinata felt extremely uncomfortably when everyone waited for her to answer that. "The clan can't function without order and without everyone doing what is needed of them. I have to fulfill my role too. I can't just choose not to and let my father and clan down."

"In other words," Shade said. "Your family members get no say at all."

"We have open meetings where complaints are discussed weekly and my father also encourages all Cadet Branch members come see him if there is a problem." Shad added carefully. "Nothing of note has come up that he has had to address."

"A good servant won't complain in doing their job, Hinata-chan," Haku added while giving Lyseria a small bow. "There is no greater sense of love or sign of loyalty expressed, then to do one's duty with the utmost care."

The Konoha kunoichi were surprised by the passionate tone Lyseria's handmaiden expressed.

"Hmm," Shade tilted her head to her, knowingly more aware of Haku's disposition of loyalty to duty. Another thought crossed her mind, so she decided to follow a different route to dissect the discussion of servant and family.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"You take pride in being a ninja don't you?"

Sakura straightened her back and gave a beautiful grin. "Cha! You bet! Being ninja is the highest and most honored profession in my village! It's what everyone wants to be. Konohakagure exists because of us."

"And would you be just as happy being told you had to be a maid instead or a cook?" The young lady Caro quirked a magenta eyebrow at her.

Sakura sent a guilty look Hinata's way. "Er, well no."

"And would people look at you with the same respect they do now if you were dressed in a servants' clothes instead of shinobi gear?"

"Uh, no, but..."

Shade turned back to Hinata. "Can they at least find their own work outside the clan? Perhaps do something they actually enjoy? For instance, like start a business on their own? Perhaps work at a pet store or grocery stocking shelves or bagging? Maybe become a cashier or janitor?"

Hinata couldn't keep the look of shock from her face. A member of the Hyuuga clan doing menial labor and in plain view of the public! She tried to imagine seeing one of her clan, even a Cadet Branch Member sweeping a store front or painting a house. The image of them doing any of those occupations in their pristine robes and dignified air shocked her. Her father would _never_ allow such a thing to be witnessed outside the compound walls. It would bring shame to the clan! _The disgrace would be for them to not only do that for an outsider, __but to answer someone who was _not_ Hyuuga as their superior, _she suddenly thought. Wasn't what they were doing already just that? What exactly was the huge difference between doing it for the clan or doing it for a stranger who paid you? She shook her head slightly, not liking these thought and the questions they were raising.

"It wouldn't be allowed," she said. "It would be considered demeaning for a member of my clan to be seen in any of those positions."

Shade wanted to bring another point to light. "A regular servant can quit and look for other work if they choose. They also receive pay for their labors and can do as they please when they are not at their work. Forgive me for saying so, Hinata, but it seems to me that your family members have _less _freedom than an ordinary worker would enjoy."

Hinata lowered her eyes, considering Shade's opinion.

Lyseria added cordially, but bluntly. "They have to do as their told when their told and aren't even allowed to try and find work somewhere else? I agree with you that they're not really servants then. _Slaves _would seem a more accurate description I suppose." There was no moral indignation in her voice or judgment. She was just stating an observation. The casualness of her words made them sting all the worse."

Hinata's reaction was that of such indignation, she retorted in a rare show of anger.

"Yo-u're twisting ev-everything I'm saying! You don't understand! We love them! They are Hyuuga!" Now she was getting upset, frustrated because of what she was not relaying properly. Everyone was set against her on this and they were picking apart the very soul of her family. Yes, they had their points, but they just didn't comprehend the need for all of these precautions or their customs.

The woman shrugged. "There are plenty of masters who might love their slaves and treat them well. That doesn't mean they're not salves though. What would happen if one of the Cadet Branch refused to do as told or tried to leave the clan?"

The young heiress squirmed a bit. "They would be punished," she said in a small voice. She'd seen it a few times. It didn't happen often, but when it did though it was memorable.

"How are they punished?"

Hinata swallowed. "I'd rather not say, but it is expected and understood that any reprimanding action has a punishment. The degree of repercussion for actions against the Main House is determined upon the crime."

"So they are fired? Exiled outside the compound to fend for themselves?"

Hinata shook her head, but remained quiet. The Caged Bird Seal was a Hyuuga matter that was not to be shared or understood by outsiders of the family. That was an indoctrination that was ingrained in her from birth. What it did and the damage it did was never really revealed to anyone except to other Houses. All clans held sovereignty on their land, so the laws of Konoha and even the Hokage's reach could not demand action upon the what happened therein.

"Are they to endure pain of any sort?" Shade asked this time, knowing a little about Hinata's soft heart mannerisms would probably lack the voice to openly admit what was obviously there.

Hinata only gave the barest nod, and her lack of willingness to share any more was enough to understand that there was so much more said by that small act then there would be by what was not said.

Sakura, being the morbidly curious about subjects she did not understand, but couldn't help asking what she wondered upon, verbalized what was not being asked. "Has anyone ever died from these punishments?"

The young heiress had to look away at this, pushing her heel of her hand across her eyes. The pure emotion that she barely held in check upon her pallor was enough for everyone to realize how unaware they were of the life the young confident lacking young lady had endured.

Sakura could only gawk quietly, her mouth moving but making weird garbled sounds. Miss Goldmeadow, Shade, and Haku merely excepted it.

Haku actually nodded, as though in approval and expectation.

"I don't think I want to be a princess anymore." Sakura mumbled to herself, but everyone heard her.

Hinata had not told them anything exactly, but didn't deny them anything more then the truth. Everything she expressed was what she knew about all her life and that of her clan. Why then was she suddenly feeling so uncomfortable with her family? Why was she suddenly feeling all sorts of doubts about things she'd accepted as clan wisdom?

A flash of memory surfaced when her uncle Hizashi was punished during a sparing match that was witnessed between her and her father. Neji had witnessed it and it had been the downward spiral of deep seeded loathing of her and the branch she represented.

No long after Kenjura was dead.

She wasn't given the exact details of how she died, but the level of discomfort and coldness she received from her family was very apparent now. The fact that the seal was used against her because she had attacked several Main House members was not kept quiet.

When she tried to comfort Neji and offer her condolences, her once loving and protective nii-san rebuked her with one of the coldest glares she had ever received. If looks could kill, she would was sure she would be a memory now.

There was a heavy silence that followed, making everyone uncomfortable with the turn of conversation. They could see Hinata's reaction no matter how she tried to hide it, and as if by mutual consent everyone decided there had been enough talk about this particular topic for one day.

"I think it's time we get something to eat," Lyseria announced, breaking the quiet.

"Great!" Sakura chimed. "I'm starved!"

"I wonder if Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are hungry." Hinata recovered gracefully, finding the hint that this moment was best transitioned onto more mutually comfortable standings. Her light hearted side looked about the edge of the roof, curious, again, if Naruto had done some as scandalous as peek at them while in the water. Blushing, she tucked the towel closer to her body.

"Hinata-san, I would still like to talk about some of the contracts that you'll be presented with. Would you look over those in a little bit?" Lyseria gestured for her towel, and Haku was already reaching for it at her request.

"Of course, Lyseria-san." Hinata accepted one from Haku as well, murmuring a small 'arigato' when he bowed his welcome.

"I'll bring the boys something to eat." Shade offered with a smirk, turning her mismatched eyes over to Haku.

They shared a secret nod.

"Excellent. Lets meet in the dining room, shall we?"


	35. Ch35 One simple word

AN: Really quick note! This is for all the people out there who request a quicker change in pace. This is about what I'll be able to offer you, so let me know if this is good. I can do this, but I think it cuts a little into the story from my vantage point.

Your Mistress.

* * *

Shade grumbled under her breath as she glanced about the different boughs of trees that surrounded the Crescent Inn in slight dismay. The building had an assortment of lights that kept the perimeter well lit, along with several pathways that furnished oil lamps to keep anyone enjoying the night on some kind of paved walk way. This task shouldn't have been this hard, but in spite of her assurance that she could see auras at close distances, she came to a very disappointing reality.

She had horrible night vision and couldn't see all that far.

With both her hands holding the cinched bag, she glanced this way and that, crushing twigs and leaves underfoot like some lumbering elephant as she plunged into an ever increasing dark tundra of trees and brush.

"Where are you going, Shade- nee chan?" Naruto popped from behind her, scaring the living breath from her.

"Don't do that!" If she wasn't so freaked out at his ability to just sneak up on her, she would have been angry at him.

Why Sakura hit him so much didn't seem like such a unreasonable reaction at this point.

He grinned at her. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, right. These are for you and Sasuke. The girls and I thought you two might like a snack while you're keeping us poor, defenseless women safe." She batted her eyes demurely at him, offering the boxed dinners.

"Yeah, defenseless," he chortled at her, knowing all to well that was a hell of an understatement. Blond head bowed low to inspect them with a peek. "Uhm...but we're not here. We're about fifty yards that way." He pointed northwest.

She was a little startled at the realization of what he was saying. "But you're right here in front of me."

"I'm a clone, so I'm just a copy of the real Naruto." he winked at her.

However, he was a little surprised at the slight turn of her lips and the epiphany like glow when he told her that.

"Uhm...Shade," He backed away a little. "What are you thinking?"

"How real are you?" She was looking him over as Chouji would a prime slice of meat or Ino at an outrageously expensive outfit on sale. She even went as far as placing a hand on his shoulder, giving a slight prod and squeeze. The young Uzumaki really began to feel mildly distraught when he felt her hand trace his ear and play with his hair.

"Ahh..." he took a cautious step back. "As real as I need to be, I suppose."

"Now that does have unlimited capacity and potential, doesn't it?" She circled him once with a very predatory smile, never taking her hand off of him.

He never felt more uncomfortable around a girl in his life...even as a copy.

"We really could go for some food right about now," The look of mild panic was not lost on Shade.

"Of course," she withdrew her hand, settling it back to the bag handle. "Well then, I guess I should be going."

Her eyes were still on him, her smiled just a little broader.

"Yeah...okay."

"That way?" She pointed northeast.

"No, that way." He pointed northwest.

She shamelessly let her eyes trail up and down the length of him. "Don't work to hard, Naruto."

"I'll be fine."

"Good, because I hope to see you soon."

He was sure he only had a part of the real Naruto's memories, abilities, and basic attributes including idiosyncrasies, but the part of him that was not afraid of battle, harsh training, or dark, moody Uchiha's was certainly afraid of the very ominous way Shade kept peeking over her shoulder at him.

* * *

Three Mist Hunter nins stalked just outside the perimeter of Zabuza's hideout, signaling to regroup one mile south of their location. The quickly disappeared in a spray of water.

* * *

"We don't know how many people he may have stationed inside the building." One asked with a diagonal red slash across his white mask.

"There has been little traffic for the last few days," one with his half his mask painted red and the other half white. "The only people coming in and out are the boy and the blond girl."

"There is that other girl with that creature." Their leader, a taller built nin with his mist symbol painted red on a rather plain looking mask responded.

"I've never seen a horse spout fire before. Maybe it's a summons?" Diagonal asked.

"Perhaps, but we do know that their visitor has been active as of late. They're planning something." Their leader scanned their environment before continuing.

"Should we report back to the village that we've found Zabuza and request assistance?" Half face asked.

"Not yet." Leader said. "We still don't know what their abilities are and what they're planning. We've lost five teams so far and all we know is that Zabuza has had help each time and his partner is an expert with Ice, sebons, and seems to be very well versed in pressure, nerve, and tenketsu points."

"He also seemed to out pace them when they either attacked or tried to escape." Diagonal added.

"Then there is the fact that they both work very well in tandem. We may need assistance." Half face remarked bluntly.

"No," Leader remarked carefully. "Five teams were lost and we're not losing anymore. We just need to be more alert and patient then our past brethren."

The other two masks nodded.

"It is imperative that we collect Zabuza. The new Mizukage is adamant about him being questioned before we kill him. Now, here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

"Are you not going to sleep, Zabuza?" Xyouln asked the brooding nuke nin who sat on his couch with his massive weapon resting on his knees. Strong fingers steepled under his chin as he seemed to meditate or gaze into space.

He didn't turn his head when he answered. "I'm going to wait for Haku."

The discussion was over and Xyouln didn't need a dismissal to know he had been so.

The old sorcerer left to his room after a polite good night.

Zabuza moved through some handsigns, bringing a condensed pool of water to life in his exact copy.

"Watch him."

The clone nodded and disappeared in a spray of mist.

* * *

Xyouln was a master of many dark arts. In the land of Qualin'Tor, he was a shaman of well repute, earning the title High Lord with just skill and experience. He had survived not only many battles between paladins and knights, swarms of hellish creatures of demonic and undead nature, but not once had he ever had to defend himself against the likes of a shinobi. There were the crafty rogues and assorted assassins, but never one who possessed the ability to mold chakra and expertly utilize it.

The High Master of Necromancy took out a thick piece of dark coal and scribbled lines on the floor of his room, measuring carefully which rune went where and then it's partnered component across from it. Lines of geometric and astrological communication broke the complicated design when he finished the process. His skilled eye glanced over everything one more time, ensuring everything was as it should be.

He decided it was and continued onto the next process.

Opening his satchel, he pulled out four small votive candles and placed them at the crossed lines of the glyph, taking special care to light them in a certain order, but not after a few spoken words that were not known to the common tongue.

A dark, thick liquid capped in a rough looking glass mason jar was pulled carefully and inspected.

"Minotaur blood is so hard to come by these days," he grumbled, but opened it and took a quick sniff. Wrinkling his nose, he nodded that it was still in an acceptable state to be used. A small brush was pulled and dipped into the jar. When it touched the floor to trace over a few marks, a small puff of smoke appeared, earning another nod of approval from the dark master.

He put it away and pulled out several pieces of bone from a rattling pouch. "No, not pegusi...not troll...unicorn?" He turned the small knob of silvery horn around to be admired with an expert appraisal. "I didn't know I had anymore left. I'll have to remember that for later."

Several more bones were inspected and then discarded until he found the one that he wanted. "Here we go...satyr hoof."

Taking a small kris from a sheath in his sleeve, he shaved a few pieces into a mortar, drizzled a measured amount of blood, then added some curiously dark sand into the mix. He waved his hand over it, hissing spidery words of some dark incantation. A swirling motion began to stir the thick pasty substance.

Nodding in satisfaction, he put it aside.

The elder sorcerer pulled out a dark granite like stone from his satchel, inspecting it several times before deciding it was good enough for it's purpose. Sitting it in an off center circle, he lit the candles and sat himself as close as he could without ruining the scribing on the floor. The stone had the faintest glow, but dimmed in a pulsing manner that matched the flicker of the candles. Seeing everything was how it should be, Xyouln nodded to himself that this part of the process was done.

"By morning it should be done," he told himself.

Carefully getting back on his feet was a little more of a struggle then he was used to. He clambered into his bed and was asleep before he could even get his satchel off his shoulder.

* * *

"He did say about fifty yards so it should be about here...I think." Shade huffed in annoyance, one hand raised high alight with a mana torch to see about five yards in diameter.

It was becoming abundantly clear that she had been very reliant on other people or things to guide her from one place to another. Her sense of direction was sure to be way off and if it wasn't for her power as a sorceress and succbus, she was almost sure that if something or someone had attempted to harm her she would start to becoming very afraid right about now. To bring her point to fruitation, the words of a spell were on the tip of her tongue when two dark figured jumped in front of her.

"I swear you two better be Sasuke and Naruto or I'm going to send you two to the fourth plane of Hell to get disemboweled!" She growled in open frustration.

"Whoa! Easy, Shade nee-chan, it's us." Naruto waved his hands disarmingly at her, ear to ear grin in place.

"Why are you here? You're drawing a lot of attention to us that is compromising our position." Sasuke not so delicately included.

"I came to bring dinner, but if it's such a hassle," she spun on her heel. "I'll be on my way."

"Don't worry about Sasuke, he's always like this." He patted her shoulder. "What did you bring?"

"I don't know," she shied away from him demurely, "I don't think you two deserve it after that little welcome."

"Puh-leeease let us have dinner," he pouted boyishly at her, big blue eyes and quivering lip to emphasize his plight. "What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Well," so many delicious thoughts crossed her mind, "Would you answer a question for me about your clone?"

Sasuke's eyes turned very serious and very focused on her.

"Uhm...what do you want to know?" Naruto's usually jovial smile turned curious.

"I noticed that those clones are just as strikingly handsome and thoughtful as you were. So a girl couldn't help but wonder if they are correct in every way?" Shade sauntered up to him, forcing him to fall back into a tree he was just perched on.

"Ahh...how correct do you need them?" he gulped.

"Mentally, emotionally," she dusted a few flecks of bark and leaves from his orange jumpsuit, then lingered a finger along his chin, "Anatomically."

The last word caught him a little off guard and a bit lost. He glanced over to Sasuke for help.

"She wanted to know if your clones have a penis." He announced without humor.

Naruto choked in mid breath, looking astonishingly flabbergasted at such a remark.

Shade nodded, agreeing with the Uchiha that was, indeed, what she was trying to get at.

Sasuke patted his blond team mate on the shoulder and said with mild sympathy. "Shade, I will have to tell you that, yes, they are all anatomically correct just like Naruto. But, don't expect much. He doesn't have to dick."

"What?!" Naruto barked, turning all sorts of shades of red. "I do so! Here, I'll frigg'n show-"

Naruto hands gripped the button and zipper on his orange pants, when he realized his audience was quite attentive to his actions at this point and not afraid to let him continue.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, teme!" He put his hand on his crotch and turned away from him.

"I would." Shade raised her hand, unfazed and honest.

Naruto grumbled off, mumbling something about meat gazers and weird girls. He took off back into the trees in a huff.

Sasuke and Shade took that moment to watch him go.

"Thank you for that." Sasuke took the offered bag of dinner from Shade, who bowed her welcome. "I now have something to keep us busy while we're on watch."

"Oh? What would that be?" She politely inquired, still hearing the loud complaints of Naruto in the distance.

"His desire to prove his greatness and loud claims of becoming Hokage is just a sign of compensation." Sasuke nodded again with his bag in hand and jumped onto several low hanging branches.

Shade walked away in a fit of giggles that turned into echoing belly laughs.

* * *

The dinner consisted of light conversation and Lyseria's attempts to push little Hyuuga Hinata into other deals that were leaving her down right distraught. There was no denying she wanted to help the people, but all the tedious details were soon going to be brought to light under other mountains and mountains of paperwork that Lyseria seemed to have available for this setting.

She honestly could say she had a new respect for her father and for the Hokage.

Thinking of the Sondaime immediately brought back thoughts of her Naruto-kun. She hoped Shade was able to find them and that he and Sasuke-kun would enjoy the extra little treats she put in there. Several suishi rolls with spiced cream cheese, a mango pineapple flam, plus a few cinnamon buns as a little reminder of her. Hoping it didn't seem too selfish or arrogant to do that, she couldn't help but think he would not only be happy for it, but thank her when they saw each other again with a remarkable kiss.

Hinata ducked her head low and bunched her shoulders with quiet joy. It really was great to have her Naruto-kun in her life.

* * *

After the dinner was cleaned off and Lyseria had talked the young heiress's ear off enough about extending building codes and supplementing income through various agencies, Sakura and Hinata found their room that they were sharing and prepared for bed with appropriate pajamas. Everyone wished the other good night, and Haku closed the door behind his mistress when she crossed the threshold.

Miss Goldmeadow tapped her pen along some documents she wanted to send the young girl off with, placing them in a binder with the appropriate spreadsheets, costs analysis, and projected growth with certain fluctuation of variable influences that would not only increase public reserves, but also stream line construction and time constraints...

...but that flew out the window when she felt a very warm body press against her back, a soft hand push her hair away from her neck and intimate, hot wet kisses were trailed just a little off center from her nape.

"H-haku?" The pen fell from her nerveless fingers.

He didn't say anything.

Zabuza's faithful young apprentice's hands traced along the thin fabric of her dress, then under her blouse to feel the smooth skin of her belly. Little tremors met his palm as he continued to graze his mouth against her shoulder, her neck up to her ear. Broken breaths exhaled quickly as she braced herself against the table in front of her as she felt another hand circled around her front, unbuttoning her white top with slow, measured efficiency. She felt his knee push between her legs, parting them gently but with enough pressure to know he wasn't asking.

"...Haku...kun?" She twist to look at him, and was surprised to see his hair was down fully, his yukata untied and opened and exposing his chiseled chest and abs. What was held from sight was only done so through the grace of two fabrics placed by gravity.

She could not deny that she had been hoping this night would come. Haku had been doing more then his unusual affections today, letting his fingers graze upon her longer, coming closer to her then what he normally would, and making slight, adoring comments that made her blush and feel absolutely beautiful.

She couldn't move, couldn't think.

Her blouse was already open and one of his thumbs already grazing the thickening bud of her nipple. Another hand was sliding the skirt over her hip, in mere seconds it would join other parts of her clothing and she could do nothing to stop him. All she had to do was...

...but she didn't want to even if resistance was on her mind.

"Aah," The erotic sound escaped her lips when his other hand cup her sex from behind, his heat flush against her bottom.

Lyseria Goldmeadow let him explore her, touch her, taste her, feel her...a light glaze of sweat and color tinted her skin. For the first time since he closed the door, she looked at his warm brown eyes and saw desired passion, hungry need, and undeniable lust that he was going to feast off of her to sate him. She reached for his hands and he allowed her to lead him to the futon at the corner of the room.

"Are you sure, Haku-kun?" She noticed he wasn't just listening, but existing in this moment. His breathes were mildly labored, his lips wet with panting and from kissing her, licking her.

Haku's brown eyes followed her as she slipped under the blanket, then allowed him to follow next to her, on top of her in their mixed undressed state. Lyseria's small hands pushed the rest of his yukata from his shoulders, eventually gripping him when she felt him purposely settling himself between her parted thighs.

Miss Goldmeadow had several lovers in her life, but none of them were ever passionate, determined warriors. Businessmen, aristocrats, and wealthy playboys were all she had been exposed to. When the moment Haku had his hands on her to the moment she felt him enter her, she realized she was in the presence of another species of man, even in the body of this young boy.

Haku moved differently from them, watched her with so much intensity and deliberate forcefulness that she wasn't sure when their union began or when it ended, but she could think of nothing else but of the sweet melody their bodies created physically. Their quickening pace, the increasing volume was muffled only in slight by the blanket and their shared breath as she repeated his name over and over again in growing ecstasy.

_Yes, yes! Haku! Please, lets fall together!_ She sang in her thoughts as she entwined her fingers with his, and her soul trilled happily that his fingers were almost painfully tight against hers. _ Haku, I love you! I love you so much!_

Everything would have been perfect, oh so perfect for her, but in the climax of their union he had made just one, simple mistake.

"Haku!" She cried out in bliss.

"Shade-sama!" He choked out as he released himself inside of her, collapsing on her with shuddered breathes..

Their exultant voices had mingled over the other, but the look in their partners eyes were not exactly a joyous post coitus.

"Lyseria," Haku's reality of what he said slammed into him like a sparring match gone completely wrong. Guilty and embarrassed, his slack jawed expression was something she had to honestly say she never witnessed. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Get _it_ out of me," She whispered through embarrassed, pained swollen lips. Her hips arching away from him as if to expel what was inside of her by sheer will.

"Please, I didn't mean-"

"I want you off of me and I NEED to take another shower. I don't want anything that that belongs to you inside me, Haku. Now, get off!" There was no need for him to be a shinobi to see how much he had hurt her. Large watery eyes trickled tears down the side of her face. Her hands pulled the sheets of their blanket between them in a security and protective gesture.

"Of course, Lyseria-san. Please...I-"

He never got a chance to finish.

She got up, wrapped the blanket around herself and marched over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Not soon after there was the sound of running water and toiletries being tossed around.

Haku ran his fingers through his hair in worried doubt as he lounged on the futon. How could he have done this? Oh, he would not deny what was in his head, but he had been so careful. The hours that had passed since him and Shade were wonderfully passionate had infected his sub conscious by feeling all of his protective measures were somehow being tested by being, what...? threatened?...endangered?...potentially life terminating?

Definitely.

The mix matched eyes that bore into him in that lustful and candid embrace had been ever present on his mind since they parted and it stirred every male part of him that could barely hold onto whatever sense of shinobi discipline that Zabuza had drilled into his being. Haku had not expected his thoughts to run away so freely and with such rapture. The soft body under him didn't have gold hair, but that of twilight, her eyes were not a pretty pale blue, but the dangerous mix of cobolt and amethyst, and her body wasn't as full as the young accountants, but slimmer, younger, more girlish then womanly. If there was one thing he had to say that did distract him was how little Lyseria had returned his affections. During their romantic tumble, she had all but laid there, so Haku couldn't help but know that had it actually been Shade underneath him, he would have not only had to fight for control, but know that they would be equal partners in their affections. Glancing down at his groin that was soaked with curious, sticky fluids, he felt an insurmountable sense of self remorse.

Yes, he had completed part of his mission to seduce Miss Goldmeadow, but he was sure that he completely failed in so many ways with just one name at the height of his climax. He had never done so before.

Zabuza is not going to be happy with him.


	36. Ch36 Peeking

AN: I apologize for making this chapter so short. I'm currently in the middle of some real life things that are keeping me working on it as much as I'd like. Without further delay, here is your next chapter.

Your Mistress.

* * *

"Lets see," Shade glanced about lighting her way with her magic trying to get a better idea of where she was. "I know he was around here somewhere."

Finding her way back was a lot easier than trying to find the boys in the middle of the woods outside of the Inn. Of course, all she had to do to get back was follow the bright cluster of lights, but without thick shoes or boots, traversing through broken clods, rocks, and other questionable semi-solid substances in slippers proved another hindrance.

"Note to self," she muttered. "Next time I volunteer to be a delivery boy remember to dress the part."

Grumbling at another stack of twigs being crushed under foot, she had been ready to circumvent the whole Inn and it's well made wall that separated the hot springs from prying eyes when she noticed a silhouette lit up by a window paused. For a second she thought she might have spotted an intruder. The teen sorceress stooped low and silently peered more closely.

A spiky head of hair and high collar with a jumpsuit were noticeably doing a double take at a partial obstructed window.

_Why is he peeking in that window? _Biting her lip in mischievous delight, she didn't have one guilty thought when she tried her hand at stealth. Her eyesight and her sense of direction let her down as did her catlike reflexes. She kicked over some unseen pebbles and was instantly discovered. Obviously she was no ninja, and it came to even a lesser surprise when she saw Naruto's clone's head snap around and spot her before she was even halfway over to him. The sorceress was still rewarded for her efforts, though. The young shinobi clone looked down right guilty, as if he'd been caught with his hand not only in the cookie jar, but with no cookies to be had and crumbs all over his face.

But why?

"Ahh," the clone flailed verbally as it nervously tried to step away from what he was spectating at. "I swear I just passed by! I didn't see anything!"

Now she was intrigued. What could make him so nervous?

"Of course you didn't," Shade chided as she approached him, arms crossed over her chest and a disapproving frown on her face. She had no idea what she was disapproving of but it seemed appropriate. She stepped past him to see just what had his nervous nervous attention.

The sight before her made her cover her mouth before she gasped. The delighted succubus had a clear view of Haku and Lyseria going at it as though these were their last few moments on earth. Watching for a bit she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as a teacher. _Good to know you were paying attention Haku._

"I can see that you saw nothing...nothing at all," She purred, glancing at the fidgeting Naruto with admonishing eyes. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Shoulder's hunched and clearly regretful, he said, "I didn't mean to look. I heard a noise and...well..." His eyes glanced back meaningfully towards the very noticeable panting and grunting between two people beyond the wall they were standing next to.

"You were interested in what you saw, weren't you?" A dark eyebrow weighed him knowingly.

One look from him and she had her answer.

"You really _should_ be ashamed of yourself."

His face dropped and he began kicking at the ground with his toe. "I'm sorry," he said in a small voice.

"I mean, you _should_ be ashamed that you not only feel guilty for what you saw, but that you had to find this out by sneaking around to see it." She strolled back to the window, watching it with no subtlety or attempt of being embarrassed.

"Eh?" He flushed himself against the wall, trying to keep away from being noticed.

Shade was taking no such precautions.

"If you were interested in this sort of thing you could have just come to me. I would have been _happy _to show you anything you liked." She raised her eyebrow at him, lowering her voice meaningfully. "_Anything_."

"Huh?" His head snapped up and the sinful half lidded gaze she presented him only made him even more nervous. "Wha… what do you mean?"

She put her hands behind her back and took slow, leisurely steps towards him. "Why just what I said. You _are _interested in this sort of thing, aren't you?"

"No," he said with a guilty look on his face, but his eyes kept straying between the ground, her, and the noisy window.

"Again, you feel guilty. Why? So you didn't enjoy watching them, listening to them as they make love?" She took another step closer to his cringing form. His timidness was making her bolder.

"Ah, well, I don't think I hated it or anything. Not that I saw much!" He corrected when he saw she had made a point out with his response. What point, he wasn't sure, but it did seem to stir her to follow up with...

"It's all right, Naruto darling," she purred and prowled closer, like a stalking cat approaching its prey. "There's nothing wrong with a boy your age being curious. It's only normal, it's healthy in fact. Still, you think spying on them was wrong?"

"I know it was," he admitted. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"You see, that's where you're incorrect, Naruto darling. It's _not_ wrong to want to know how to please a woman or what to expect when you feel the time is right to explore...that." She lectured knowingly, gesturing her fingers towards the young couple reaching an athletic pace that was not properly muffled through the single pane of glass.

"Ah...but, that's private. It's a moment they meant to share without anyone knowing." he felt his answer strong enough to not need convincing, but he was wrong.

"Says who?" She quipped.

"They wouldn't appreciate us watching them." he pointed out.

"Probably," She agreed, "but, at the same time, do you think you've ever felt guilty by watching someone train with weapons? Perhaps watch someone do shinobi magic-"

"Jutsus?"

"Yes, that," She flicked her fingers at the word. "What I believe," she lowered her voice and whispered conspiratorially, "as a demon, a succubus," she winked knowingly at him, but held a silenced finger over her lips as if she said something she shouldn't. Naruto was already shaking his head, "We don't see the intimacies of making love or sex as something to be shied from, but gloriously explored. Showing love and expressing love through sex is as privileged a moment as your human weddings or momentousness celebrations. Did you know that?"

"It's just not right." He repeated, noticing that she was shaking her head to match his, but then started nodding as if to contradict him mockingly.

"Very well," She hooked her arm with his and murmured, "Don't say a word or you might get caught."

"But-" A soft female hand covered his mouth as she purposely moved him to lean against the window, "How do you feel when you see what you see, Naruto darling?"

His mildly panicked blue eyes had not turned towards the couple, but to her. With a shift of her eyes from him to the window then back, he eventually did as he was instructed.

The glass was starting to condensate from the two bodies heat rising and the deep panting of their jubilant union. The warmth of his cheeks touched her hand as he continued to watch without struggling. His heart, his breathing picked up and she was all too aware of how his body was responding to his voyeuristic moment. Naruto licked his lips, unable to say anything but just watch.

Shade nuzzled her nose against his ear and whispered. "It's beautiful, isn't it? You can tell me that much, can't you? Please?"

A long trail of sweat trailed down his cheek as he swallowed, but eventually nodded just the tiniest bit.

"This is life, Naruto darling." Shade gripped his shoulders and voiced passionately against his neck, "This is the result of trust, of companionship, intimacy, and love. Do you think those feelings could be created without becoming vulnerable from one to the other? This is the union of man and woman in which a child is created."

Naruto listened to the increasing volume of Lyseria's cry, calling Haku's name in a growing crescendo. Distracted with the incredible witnessing of two people so tightly embraced with the other, the delightful punishment of Haku thrusting inside of Lyseria so painfully willing, Shade gradually traced her hand over the front of his pants and over an engorged erection.

His breath shuttered, his body reacted sensitively to her touch with unimagined pleasure. Seeing him react so quickly, so unexpectedly aroused, she turned his cheek to her and kissed him.

Without ceremony, Uzumaki Naruto shoved her off of him so hard she tumbled ass over heels through the dirt and mud.

He didn't have to say anything to show his complete and utter distaste at what she did.

Trying to regain her dignity and her composure, she glared up at him from where she sat with furious mix matched eyes. "What do you care? You're a clone. This won't matter and Hinata won't know once you're gone. Either will you for that matter."

Stomping past her, he stopped long enough to look over his shoulder at her. "That's where you're wrong. When I am gone, the real Naruto will know. My memories will become his once I'm dispelled. If he knows, then Hinata will know because he's going to tell her."

Shade swallowed when she realized what the upcoming implications could be.

"Yes, making love and expressing it to one another through sex is beautiful and wonderful, but sharing it with the person you love and _ONLY_ the person you love is enjoying a trust in knowing it's a memory for only the two of you. The key word there, Shade, is _trust_."

She was still dusting her robes and trying to collect herself back on her feet, answering him in an astonished whisper, "I don't know why you're so upset-"

The control he had over his voice scared her. This wasn't the noisy, boisterous, cheerful young boy who she had promised herself to gain his seed, but someone, something else completely different. There was a hidden nobility, a regal presence about him that she doubted anyone has ever seen before. "Because Hinata-chan trusts me and I can't, **_won't_** betray her. Not for _you_ or for _anyone_. I love her-"

Naruto and Shade blinked at the same time, realizing that is the first time they heard him voice his feelings for her. A slow, endearing smile creased his lips as he reveled in this reality.

"I love her." he said again, this time to himself, savoring the meaning and heartfelt release of such a simple fact. When he turned his strong, confident blue eyes towards her, there was a finality in them she knew she could not talk herself out of.

"It's my fault, Shade, because I didn't tell you before. Hyuuga Hinata _is_ my girlfriend and I don't think there was ever a time I gave you the impression that you and I were ever going to be more then just friends. I have no idea what will happen after I am gone, but know this: Don't touch me again without my permission. Who knows what the future holds for either of us, but know that I don't expect you to stay much longer with our Team. I advise you to consider going back to where you came from, because I doubt you'll be welcomed back at Tazuna's."

He made a sign to dispel himself, but Shade called out angrily, "You're just scared!"

Naruto pulled his hands apart, ready to listen to her. "Of what?"

"Of the feelings of what's inside you! You want what you saw in there," She pointed at the window, "I know you did! You're afraid to just _enjoy_ it. There _is_ a hunger inside you, a need like mine. You have it inside you like I do! You. Are. A. Monster!" She emphasized her poking herself in the chest.

Uzumaki chuckled with a carefree raise of his hands. "You know, I don't think I've ever felt better about myself then I do right now, Shade."

She was very aware he was no longer calling her 'Nee-Chan.'

"What do you mean?"

"Because, I know what the difference between you and I is. You want to revel in being this 'monster'. I choose to 'not' be one. It is the human side that is greater then my beast. Good bye, Shade."

"Before you go," Shade finally had herself poised enough to recover some of her lost pride. "I have a question for you."

"Make it quick." His hands were already folded in a proper dispel sign.

"Have you told Hinata about your demon side?" She didn't have to say anything more to know the answer to that.

"Not yet." He admitted.

Shade nodded, a small triumph in her own right. "Know this, Naruto, when the time comes and she actually 'sees' you for that part of you that you try to hide so well, remember that if you had red slit eyes, fangs, and claws, I think you'd look beautiful. How will she look at you as?"

"I don't know, but there is something else that needs to be said."

"What's that?"

"I think I'm going to kick Haku's ass when I see him. I just realized he spent this night looking at my Hinata-chan nude."

The blond genin said nothing more when he finally disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Folding her arms across her breasts, Shade tried to think of what to do next when she heard two cries from the window she was just monitoring. One of the names called just happened to be her own. She jerked her head back to it, surprised beyond words for the second time in moments at what she was witnessing. Lyseria pushed Haku away and stormed into the bathroom.

"Shit," she hissed under her breath.

Everything was falling apart fast and she wasn't sure how she was going to recover from this epic failure.


	37. Ch37 An Accountant Scorned

The water cascaded down her body through the steamy air. She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there underneath the shower head, but she could tell the water was getting cooler. It would soon be nothing more than lukewarm, and if she stayed much longer then that it would turn cold. How long had she been watching the water rise up to her shins? Lyseria was not quite sure, but it distracted her enough to make her suddenly wonder why she had decided to plug the tub.

Oh, that's right. She'd hoped to share a private bath with Haku this evening.

Ripples in the water betrayed how her body still spasamed to the muscle memory of Haku's hands on her, his body on her, and the undeniable quiver of how she responded to him as he continued to make love to her.

No, that wasn't quite right was it? Even though she'd been the body underneath him, he hadn't really been making love to her. She'd just been the surrogate for the one he really wanted. The entire time he'd been plunging in and out of her he'd been thinking of someone else.

It had all been a lie, a performance. He had fooled her as easily as he'd fooled the leaf shinobi. She'd fallen for it. She really had believed he loved her. She'd actually believed they had fallen in love when in Haku's mind it wasn't even her he was making love to. No, he wasn't touching her, kissing her, fucking her…he was doing all those things to the demon girl from Qualin'Tor.

Shade Caro.

She didn't know why she was so jealous of the girl or exactly why she hated them both so intensely at that moment, but she did.

He had always been pleasant to her, polite, and even cared for her when he hadn't had to. Haku's interventions had saved her on more than one occasion. Didn't all the kindness he'd shown her count for more than one slip of the lip? She should still be grateful to him. So why had this mattered so much to her? Why was it the memory of his cry filling her with such black hatred?

She glanced to the lip of the bath where candles were set along with some scented oils and shampoos; all of them neatly placed and ready. She had bought those especially for tonight. Granted, her ideas for being romantic and, possibly, bold were limited. Nothing was more important to her than money or the exchange of currency from other's hands to her own, but she had tried. She really did love Haku and though she knew she could never hope to steer him from Zabuza she had still had that sliver of hope. The hope that he would at least accept her, like her, treat her as something special. Now, despite everything she tried, she was only a duty given to him by his master. She was just a body to practice on for his real interest.

She was just a temporary stand in for Shade.

Those candles and oils were her favorite and were some of the best she could get here in the Land of Waves...well, they were before she squashed them and kicked them over and stubbed her toe, which throbbed like hell.

"Damn him," she muttered under breath. She blamed him for the pain in her foot as much as that in her heart.

What could she have possibly been thinking? She'd been ready to risk _everything _for him! Was it not enough that Shade was only fourteen and had a figure blossoming beyond what most women would ever enjoy? Was it not enough that Shade's family, her mother and that whole horrible army that had invaded her country and stripped away everything beautiful and wonderful from Treal'Ma? Was it not enough she had been forced to run away to the Elemental Nations seeking protection, even under the slimy hand of Gato? When she had finally found a shelter, a nest egg that would grant her billions from behind Zabuza's and Haku's financially ignorant eyes, she had let her feelings distract her. She'd put her plans of riches and independence in jeopardy to try an be with him, Haku.

And her reward for all this?

It was to have the most amazing and joyous moment of her whole existence turned into a bad joke. She hadn't even mattered enough to be worth thinking about as he climaxed inside of her!

"Damn her," she hissed, gripping the bar of soap she had in her hand till her nails pierced the middle and flakes of white shavings curled under her nails and fingers.

She looked down at her body and realized she had scrubbed herself raw. It was hard to forget were the lines of his mouth had pleased her, where his fingers had run over her skin with such want and needful skill that she couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how much she wanted to hate him for it. All that time, she had been consumed with joy because she believed he had wanted to touch her like that, feel her like that, because he found her beautiful and couldn't help himself.

What a fool she had been...an absolute and pitiful moron. Lyseria just knew it was about time she stopped being so weak and do something...anything, to let these people know that she had had enough.

But what?

She decided the bathroom needed rearranging. Oh, there was something she thought looked a little too homey in this quaint washroom: cabinets with all these little glass miniatures.

_Oh, look_, she zeroed in on a particularly syrupy scene of affection between an elderly couple on the wooden counter, _are those lovers being held in all sorts of poses and cutesy almost kisses? Well, that just won't do...  
_

* * *

Zabuza's apprentice had cleaned himself up as best he could, even going so far as to brush his hair and plait it so it retained his feminine appearance. It wouldn't do to have Lyseria see him as a man when she stormed out of the bathroom. He hoped everything that had happened had not completely ruined his master's plans. At the very least he wanted to be able to remain amicable with Lysria. He really did want her to enjoy her employment with Zabuza and it would hurt him greatly if he was forced to keep her in line.

Haku wanted to avoid that above all else, he didn't want to have to hurt her more than he already had. Then there was what he was going to have to tell Zabuza.

Hazku sighed as he finished the end of his quick tidying up and looked at the bed that was still a mess. He started to smooth out the sheets and make it, he fluffed the pillows, and tried to make it a presentable room for Lyseria when she got out. When he was done the room looked as it had at the start of the evening. Maybe that would make it easier for her to pretend none of it had happened.

The thick musky scent of their earlier activities still hung in the air and there was that undeniable blush that Haku could NOT get rid of at the moment.

Zabuza was going to be very displeased with him.

The report would have to admit his severe lack of simple decency. Looking back on what had happened; he knew he had done everything as he was instructed to and then some when it came to pleasuring Lyseria. She had certainly responded to him. Inexperienced as he was Haku had no doubts about the woman's sighs, those trembling thighs, that curl of her womanhood against his shaft, and the true want when she called out his name.

No, she had been fully in the moment. A bit of male pride turned his lips, knowing he had that ability pleased him in a very basic way. He wondered if it would be even more amazing if he was with someone he really loved.

_You taught me well, Shade-sama._

A pang of guilt made him frown that he did this with a woman who wanted him and he had used her in proxy of someone he had feelings for. That was not something to be proud of no matter how well he'd performed. His heart had yet to be properly placed before his duty and that was unforgivable of a shinobi that worked for someone of his Master's status.

It was not fair to her and he would tell her as soon as she came out of the bathroom. He was very sure he could convince her how all of this was a misunderstanding and he would make it up to her somehow. All he had to do is wait for her to come out and treat her accordingly.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura were running down the hall as fast as they could. At first, they weren't sure if it was some kind of accident, but the continuous sounds of things being smashed and of profane curses had quickly convinced them otherwise.

All this was coming from the next room.

That had gotten some of their attention. What _had_ them running down the hall was the sound of Lyseria's screaming at the top of her lungs, "GOD DAMMIT TO ALL BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"

* * *

A polite knock brought a controlled sense of dread to Haku, but he answered it none the less. He was quite sure neighbors from a mile or so down the road knew something was amiss.

As soon as he'd heard the first crash, he'd tried to open the slide to ensure she was okay, but that had been a failed effort. She locked it and that seemed to only aggravate him all the more. He was sure his ward was in there enjoying a tantrum in full progress. Haku had hoped this could have been avoided if she would have at least talked to him.

With the knock at the door there was no chance of that now. He checked his appearance in the mirror. When he was satisfied he answered the door with a serene demeanor that he was sure even Zabuza would approve of.

"Good evening, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan. How may I help you?" Haku's polite greeting was somewhat ruined by another loud slam erupting from behind the bathroom slide.

With a calm facade, he took in their worried and inquisitive faces and did his best to ignore the screams and crashes coming from the background. A thunderous racket announced the certain ruin of the large and expensive bathroom cabinet. The shattering sound brought a wince to all faces, except his.

He remained outwardly oblivious. Hinata and Sakura looked at one another unhappily. It was still awkward to witness this unnatural tranquility in the face of such obvious trouble.

"Is everything alright, Haku-chan?" Sakura asked, her eyes darting here and there, noticing only the futon was disheveled, otherwise the room seemed to be in perfect order.

CRASH!

"Absolutely. Why do you ask?" Haku's voice never rose above a normal pitch.

"Is Lyseria-san … an… angry?" Hinata peeked over Sakura's shoulder, curious as to what could drive such a calm business woman and negotiator to such sudden hysterics. She had seemed so well adjusted when they had parted just about an hour and a half ago.

WHAM!

"I think we better check on her," Sakura was allowed in at Haku's polite bow.

Knocking on the bathroom door, Sakura called out, "Lyseria-san? It's Sakura and Hinata. Are you okay?"

A quiet pause lasted just a breath, when wet footsteps approached the two kunoichi and gripped the slide by its thin frame and pulled. A wild eyed blond answered with her hair dripping wet with red angry skin that appeared to be scrubbed raw.

She was also stark nude and covered in soap.

In the background, a faucet and shower head could be heard running. An overflow of water splashing noisily on the bathroom floor and flowed out onto the living room carpet.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She replied in an eerie calm.

Haku had remained quietly bowed the whole time.

"I think a nice cup of tea would be good right now, don't you?" Sakura grabbed Lyseria's arm, and calmly lead her into her living room. She motioned for Hinata to get a few towels.

Hinata was already turning off the nozzles and getting a robe for her.

"Tea does sound good. I think I'll have some." Lyseria stared off dazedly.

"I'll have a pot made," Haku turned to fetch one.

"Have Hinata do it," Lyseria uncharacteristically snapped.

"I don't mind," Haku replied, hands folded in front of him in strict obedience.

"I think you've done enough," Was her scathing retort. She couldn't help notice that Haku was back in the guise of a servant. Behaving just as if nothing had happened. Seeing that only made her even more furious. The thought that everything that had just happened had had no effect on him made her want to physically attack him.

The two kunoichi didn't have to be therapists to see where the root of all this was coming from. The way Lyseria was glaring at her servant made it abundantly clear.

"Haku-chan, would you come with me to help me make some tea?" Hinata already had the door opened and was waiting expectantly.

"As you wish," long brunette hair cascaded over the feminine face, following obediently.

Just as Haku and Hinata passed the threshold, Lyseria sent him a look that promised retribution.

When the door closed with a click, Haku couldn't help wonder how upset Zabuza was going to be when he found out that he potentially just lost the untold riches that was supposed to support the dream that he had hoped for.

* * *

"Gah!" Naruto clutched the sides of his head with both hands as if waking up from a nightmare.

"Do you intentionally have to make noise just to let everyone know you exist?" Sasuke grouched, shaking his head at his partner.

Naruto frowned angrily, "I need to take care of something, teme."

"What's the matter?" Sasuke was instantly suspicious.

"One of my clones dispelled and I found out some really interesting news."

Sasuke waited for Naruto to explain.

"Haku's a boy." He said with growing anger.

The Uchiha blinked. Well _that _was certainly a surprise, but he didn't considered it reason enough to abandon his duty.

"And what are you planning to do with this information?"

"He's been watching Hinata while she's in a bath." Naruto slapped his fist into his palm.

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed in annoyed patience. "You're going to leave your post for something that trivial? Didn't you learn anything in the Academy?"

Naruto ground his teeth, but he had to admit that the annoyingly correct Uchiha had made a point.

"Shade also…" Naruto found his partner's raised eye at him frustrating, "…touched me and kissed me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. "I can see how that would warrant you wanting to do something. But you're going to have to wait until after we're relieved to go and make out with her."

"Shut up, Teme!"

"Would you quiet down! Remember? Silent guard watch. That means keep things to a whisper or lower, dobe."

"Yeah," he sheepishly lowered his tone.

"GOD DAMMIT TO ALL BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"

The shout was so loud that it made sleeping wildlife sprint for their lives and away from the Crescent Inn in all directions.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there may be a need to intervene and make sure everything was well with two of their kunoichi in the Inn.

"I'll send a clone."

Sasuke shrugged. Their mission was to watch for enemy activity, not settle domestic disputes. So long as he was only sending a clone though he had no objection.

A puff of smoke announced a Naruto clone into existence.

"Check and see that everything is okay. Oh, and kick Haku's ass if he's doing anything with Hinata-chan."

"Right!" Naruto's double jumped onto the ground and disappeared into the darkness.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, looking back outside to monitor their surroundings. He had a feeling something was about to happen and there was definitely a need to be alert.

* * *

Shade had heard the scream and couldn't keep a concerned sigh concealed behind her fingers. Haku had severely angered Lyseria and she had to admit that this was a time in which the Treal'Ma native could cause trouble. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' was a phrase she herself was all to familiar with. Now that Naruto was upset at her things were not looking good. Still, if she could find out where everything stood at the moment she could do what she could to keep her and Haku's position in the good graces of the young ninja. Despite her recent setbacks she was a long way from giving up on Naruto

Brushing off some of the stains from her robe, she pushed herself through a couple of doors and was greeted by Haku being escorted by Hinata into the kitchen.

There didn't seem to be too much of a conflict between the two, but the hang dog look in Haku's eyes proved there was underlying tension. No surprise given the screams and other noises she'd heard.

"Is everything okay?" Shade asked cautiously. She wasn't sure if Naruto had talked with his girlfriend about their last meetings, but with Hinata's polite wave and smile, it seemed unlikely.

"We're about to make some tea," Haku held the door open for Hinata, then for her.

"You didn't answer my question," She paused in front of Haku, curious as to his subdued posture.

"Lyseria-san is angry with Haku for some reason," Hinata gently rested her hand on Haku's arm, offering a sympathetic condolence in her soft voice. "We're hoping this can be put to rest with some tea and a little calm conversation."

"Ever the diplomat I see, you really have a kind soul Hinata."

Hinata blushed at the praise. "I just want to help."

Hinata hummed as she set a kettle filled with water over a stove, then reached the cabinet for an assortment of treats to be placed on a serving tray.

Shade shuffled close to Haku, whispering out of the side of her mouth, "I don't know whether to scold you or thank you. I'm very flattered. Still, couldn't you wait till we were alone and intimate before you scream my name?"

Haku's face was placid, but he was still curious, "How did you find out?"

"Naruto and I were peeking at the two of you. I must say, you _have_ been listening," She made sure Hinata wasn't looking, then grazed her fingers along the small of his back and affectionately gripped his elbow. "You were quite impressive. When do I get my turn?"

Haku tilted his head a little towards her, his voice thick, "You never have to ask."

"Ask for what, Haku-chan?" Hinata turned her to the two of them, a tray ladled with a small pile of cups, sugar, milk, and a kettle steaming out of its spout.

A gracious smile creased Haku's lips, avoiding her question with a compliment. "You've done very well, Hinata-chan. Everything is prepared perfectly. You really don't mind doing this at all as a Main House member. I'm sure you do your family proud if they could only see the real you."

"Arigato, Haku-chan." She turned shy eyes away, then back to the door. "I'll help you mend things with Lyseria-san however I can, if you want me to."

Though her shoulders were shrugged and her eyes timidly diverted, Hinata meant to help in any way she could.

"You're a very good person," Shade commented in a soft voice, noticing another one of the many almost invisible details Naruto was all to aware of. "Naruto is a very lucky boy."

Offering another blushing shrug, she tilted her head and offered with a hint of encouragement. "Shall we?"


	38. Ch 38 Apologies

Ch 38 A Dark Influence: Wave Arc

The trio walked down the door with a feeling of imminent disaster. Haku and Shade stood next to each other, ahead of Hinata, ready to open the door for her. Their oddly mismatched steps stopped in front of it's threshold, each one taking in the other's glance to show a united front. Before Haku could knock, Hinata called out to Shade with a mother's concern.

"Did you fall, Shade-chan?" Her large luminous eyes taking in the back of Shade's robes and the very slight stains on her elbows, rear, and back.

Shade turned to Hinata, burdened with a tray in her small hands and concerned soft frown. Even now, as she was there to try and help Haku, the young heiress offered concern to her rival.

"No, I was pushed." She admitted with a wounded dignity that made Haku pay all the more attention.

"Who pushed...?" Hinata glanced away towards the door where she had first seen Shade enter and then it dawned on her.

Shade nodded when understanding creased Hinata's face. She had just been out to give food to Naruto and Sasuke. Only one of them would give such a rough opposition.

"Boys," Shade rolled her eyes, glancing ever so slightly towards Haku, but then away just as quickly. "A girl tries to take the initiative and they tell you they're loyal to their girlfriend. I'll take it no matter what I try, he's simply stuck on you. You really are a lucky girl."

Hinata was positively glowing. The small tray in her hand trembled with appreciative acceptance. Try as she might to enjoy the blatant victory of her Naruto-kun from Shade, she couldn't keep the duty to care for other's before her own happiness.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Hinata's leaned forward ever so slightly, looking over the sorceress to assess any possible more painful wounds.

"Yes, deeply and permanently. I doubt my _pride_ will ever recover," Shade dismissed sarcastically with a turn of her nose and feminine snort. Running her fingers off her sleeves to smooth the pinched wrinkles here and there, she smirked knowingly at Hinata. "I do have to say that he does get distracted by the most interesting things, though."

"L-like what?" The way Shade's darkening smile turned a little too pleasant worried her.

"I'm sure he'll tell you, later. However, for now," She gestured towards Hinata's task still being held stock still and in perfect poise as if she's been trained to serve tea since she was little. "Lets see if we can smooth over some ruffled feathers, hmm?"

"Hai," She smiled, turning her attention back to Haku.

"You are very kind," Haku bowed to Hinata, his voice earnest and sincere. "I can only hope to repay you back for your generosity someday."

"It's my pleasure, Haku." Haku and Shade opened the door for her, holding it open for her to enter unhindered and to start to place the tea and snacks for everyone to enjoy.

Little did Hinata know that the next time Haku would repay the young heiress, it would be the death of her.

* * *

Lyseria listen to Sakura prattle on about how great Sasuke was and how she hoped that after this little mission he could see her as a true shinobi with an even grander desire of him taking her more seriously. It had started somewhere along those lines, but the young Haruno was nothing more then noise after the first fifteen times Lyseria heard the Uchiha's name gush in adoration.

She almost felt pity for the boy, but that was quickly quailed when her thoughts of boys as a whole taking advantage of girls who were all to willing to give themselves body and soul to the one's they loved. Sakura's obvious admiration for the dark haired brooding young man made it easy for Lyseria to sympathize with her in bits and pieces, however her love, her complete yearning for Haku was just as reflective and unquestionable until he moaned Shade's name.

Now all she could do is see red and feel every part of her body that he touched burn like some kind of foul violation.

Lyseria felt Sakura's hands play with her hair, drying it with a large towel and eventually pull a brush through her locks in a way a younger sister would play with her nee-san. The affectionate gesture was not lost on her, but her mood to accept any kind of friendship or more was somewhat diluted by her smoldering anger. Sakura continued to drone on while she stroked the brush through one side of Lyseria's hair and then the other, giving the older accountant something to think back on as she was suffered through the pink haired kunoichi's attempt at pampering her. The one thing that stuck out above everything was back when she had no pride or defense after cowering from Zabuza while being employed with Gato. One reality came to mind after hearing Sakura mention her and Sasuke enjoying a nap by a bonfire next to the beach...

These are the same kids who defeated the missing nin and those same four are here.

What chance did Haku have against the two girls who were able to be Zabuza's match and with the other two shinobi right outside in case something was to happen. She knew Haku wasn't armed and he would be at an instant disadvantage if she could get Sasuke and Naruto here to protect her. Last, but not least, as much as she openly feared Zabuza, she knew Haku wouldn't kill her because she had yet to give them access to all the money they needed, including all the account numbers that his alleyway thugs needed to complete their tasks. In this, she was indispensable. There was also the one thing that she just became blatantly aware of…

This was probably the best opportunity she would ever have of escaping.

Ms Goldmeadow began to say something when a knock on the door kept her silent.

"Come in!" Sakura called out, a fist full of damp gold locks in her hand.

The door opened by Haku's hand, eyes lowered in deference and Shade trailing behind. Hinata gracefully lowered herself to rest the tray on a near by table, balancing the tray the in one hand while quietly placing cups on different ends of the table so everyone could enjoy a taste.

The indigo'd cropped haired Hyuuga did this with practiced balance and poise, earning everyone's nod of approval at her distinct performance for something as simple as pouring tea.

Not every person was admiring Hinata dribble tea from one cup to the next, while offering a gentle smile. Lyseria's eyes were locked deliberately on Haku and Shade. It was all too obvious to her how close they were, how their eyes glanced over to the next only to look away.

_The absolute nerve of those two_, she fumed heatedly.

To anyone else, their shared look would have seemed innocent, but to Lyseria it was anything but. Minutes behind those closed doors, probably while Hinata was occupied making the tea and treats, she imagined Haku and Shade groping each other like two lustful animals. He probably had to cover her mouth while he draped his lithe body over her supple one, making her hike her robes indecently high, thrusting into her like some sort of wild bucking beast. An image she was all too familiar with. From out of nowhere she could hear the words shared between them...

_"You're so powerful, Haku! You're sooo good." Shade's bare arms wrap around his equally bare shoulders, long slender legs hitch over his taut by firm hips as he matches her gyration and pace, "Ahhhh, did you make her feel this good?"_

_"Who? That _person_? I didn't even know it was her," He murmured with a masculinity he would never share with Lyseria, "All I saw and felt was you."_

_Shade's giggle was mocking, deliberately cruel. "Of course you saw only me! Why would you even consider her as a lover? She is nothing but a disposable amusement. A toy!"_

_"Of course, Shade-chan. Oh, and did you know she actually _loves_ me?"_

_The young sorceress's laugh was broken only by his quicken pace and deepening kisses._

_"That stupid cow!" They crowed together, laughing in sync with their rhythmic embrace till Lyseria was able to see herself back to the reality that was. _

She heard some kind of warning come from Hinata as she finished pouring her the accountant's cup, bringing her back to the present reality and eye to eye with the young Hyuuga.

"What was that?" She blinked back to everything going on.

"Please be careful. The tea is very hot." Hinata repeated, tucking the tray away to the side, offering her sugar, honey, or milk.

"I like my tea a little sweet," She began to scoop spoonful of sugar, stirring it with her spoon.

Lyseria noticed everything perfectly placed in easy reach for her. Everyone was being so cordial, so nice, so proper…Out of the corner of her eye she was sure Shade was laughing at her and Haku was politely keeping himself as invisible to her attention as possible.

She hated it.

"Did you know that tea shared between people has always symbolized a meeting enjoyed with friends, used to discuss things in a dignified and friendly manner even among Clan Heads, people of authority and power, going as high as Kage's and Daiyamos? I couldn't see a better way then for us to share this evening with everyone and know that we have so much to look forward to as a team. Don't you agree, Lyseria-san?" Hinata finished pouring tea for everyone and sat herself deliberately in front of the disgruntled hostess.

"Of course." She took in the wispy curls of smoke wafting off the top of her dainty cup. "As a team." Her blue eyes strayed back to Haku and Shade, knowing, just positive they were the team that were going to be all to friendly with each other in no time.

_Those animals_, she growled mentally.

Haku's embittered lover thought she could hear Shade huff a small breath. To her it sounded a lot like, 'Uh-huh, sure.'

"Lyseria-san, it's obvious that you are upset at Haku-chan," Hinata's voice still sounded conversational then it did chiding. "I hope you don't always smash porcelain miniatures and let a tub overflow when you travel. If you did, then I'm sure your stay at most inns would be rather short and quarrelsome with the landlord. You can tell us-"

"It was my fault," Haku blurted quickly, prostrating himself low before Lyseria as humbling as he could. "I have embarrassed her and shamed myself by my actions. For this I ask for her forgiveness. Please, Lyseria-sama, I beg..."

Haku's pleading became more noise to her. He was saying something, she was sure it was more lies, because his lips were moving and his dejected slump of his shoulders, his forehead touching the floor proved his doubtful sincerity were just one of his many ploys to keep her docile. To anyone else, this is the posture a Dono or a High Lord would expect of their servants and would be considered acceptable in it's expression. To Lyseria, it was just like when he was on top of her, moving inside of her, breathing each other's scent, sharing each other's sweat, moaning at each other's quivered touch, releasing the euphoric climax onto and into each other...everything, every single thing was an act again.

Had he broken down in tears, with bubbles of snot coming out of his nose and his cheeks flushed a horrid red to exclaim his true heart break, then it would have been his true show of guilt and repentance.

Everything about him was in it's proper place. He looked beautiful, statuesque even in his grovelling. Just too perfect...

...too, too perfect...

Hinata didn't know when or how, but in the middle of Haku's solemn plea for forgiveness, Lyseria took her steaming cup of tea and ever so slowly...so, sooooo slowly, let it tip over Haku's head in a controlled steady trickle. She emptied it till fat drops of green tea landed on the back of his head and stopped plopping down his long brown hair. Dark pink finger wide burns glowed brightly along the sides of his face to his chin.

Every shinboi, minus the indifferent victim, gawked in shock.

Haku made no sound or move to recover from her scalding assault.

"What are you apologetic for, exactly, Haku?" Lyseria dropped the porcelain cup in front of him. It shattered into several large pieces, cutting his chin with one particularly sharp fragment.

"Haku-chan!" Hinata stood up to help him, but Lyseria's shout stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Leave him where he is!"

With that admission, Haku did look up at Lyseria with a very different turn of his eyebrows, a very different pinch of his lips.

It was a warning.

"_Him_?" Sakura was the first to catch on, gripping the front of her night gown as if scandalized by being in the presence of a male in her nightwear.

Lyseria realized her sudden slip, but rather than being worried about it she felt something good, something vindictive start to swell up inside of her. A sense of power she had not felt in a long time began to grow within her, giving her strength.

"Yes, _him_ as in a boy, a _male_." Haku's distressed and disappointed eyes granted her a small, but very real victory. Feeling some of her own sense of worth revived, she decided to exploit what little she had with feigned innocence. She had everyone's attention and felt empowered. This was a victory she would savor.

"Oh dear! Was I not supposed to mention that?" Her voice dripped arrogance and vindictiveness. Seeing the pleading look in Haku's face made the moment only that much sweeter.

Shade turned large, amused eyes towards Lyseria. It was the start of something that was sure to end unwell. The sorceress was eager to get to this night's pinnacle. Slender hands gripped the other arm as they waited in anticipation for what was to come.

Haku recovered smoothly, looking down at the ground as if in shame at being found out. His face humiliated and guilt wrenching. Long sleeved arms hung loosely at his sides and his stance looked defeated and hopeless. It was a perfect performance and easily took in both kunichi.

In the present reality, Haku's mind was already thinking over every possible scenario that would need to be executed in dozens of ways: Escape, kill, wound, etc…

He did not expect the gentle fingers covered in cream to lather a layer of ointment to his cheek. Hinata had her little jar and was applying another line from the tips of his delicate ears to his dignified nose.

"Does that feel better?" She asked warmly, soothingly as a mother would their child.

Out of all the actions taken towards him at that time, this was honestly the least expected.

"You're not mad?" He inquired carefully, watching her chew her lip as she administered her cream. His surprise was _not _a pretense.

Hinata looked mildly confused by his question. "Why would I be upset?"

"Because I let you think I was a girl."

Hinata nodded at this, but dabbed her fingers into her jar and slathered another burning welt on his neck.

"You never said you were," she offered evenly. "So you didn't actually lie about that, but what I think is important, Haku-kun," she offered the honorific casually, as if she has always called him that. "Is that you've always been polite to me, mindful of me, my friends, and our station. I think that says more about you than what you were hiding. Everyone has secrets, you know mine and you still accepted me. I don't see you any different now that I know you're a boy. However, knowing that does bring up a good reason as to why Lyseria-san is upset with you."

A sincere and grateful smile creased his lips. "You don't know how much that means to me. Arigato, Hinata-chan."

"That's it?" Lyseria was caught off guard by Hinata's ready acceptance. "You're not mad?"

"Actually, I'm more disappointed in _you_ Lyseria-san," The young heiress placed moved Haku's hair from his tender cheeks to apply some more of her balm, but not without sending a very, very un-Hinata like scowl her way. "Not only did you deliberately choose to expose a secret from someone who put you in their trust, but you purposely and spitefully injured him when he offered you his sincerest apology. What you did was not just deliberately mean, but outrageously childish. I can't possibly think of what Haku-kun could have possibly done to deserve this kind of treatment. I know I would never be so rash to any of my subordinates."

Shade's finger tapped her arm in mild annoyance. Haku was not only beautiful and attractive in all sorts of ways, but seeing Naruto's beloved defend him so affectionately and offer to heal his wounds with her medicine when she wanted to do it stirred a twinge of jealousy in Shade's heart. Haku already had one jilted lover in the room, herself chomping at the bit to get her hands on him again, and now Hinata was playing caring nurturer? Then there was just one other point that stood out. Did they also have to look so good together? It was enough to make Shade want to scream.

"Do you really want to know why I'm upset with him?" Lyseria's sing song tone was that of a childish girl who knew she was revealing something extremely bad and got a thrill from it.

"Lyseria-san, you really don't want to-" Haku pleaded desperately, but to no avail.

"We are lovers."

The silence was instant and complete, they could heard the kunoichis breath stop.

"L-lovers?" Hinata squawked, glancing back at Haku as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yes," Lyseria enjoyed seeing the once high and mighty Hinata so easily cowed by the reality of what adults did and she had yet to experience. "We just finished having sex a few minutes before you arrived. During the height of our passionate and very mutual orgasm, he rudely called another woman's name."

Haku's shoulders shrugged a little further at the very public announcement of his failure.

Shade watched with failed modesty.

The other two kunoichi looked on, horrified. Lyseria took this as a good sign to continue on with her rant in a tone that sounded like a false attempt at professional decorum.

"I would think, as a woman, you would understand how embarrassing, how completely unforgivable that is." She turned defiant blue eyes towards Shade, then to the gathered young virgins all around. "At least I hope you can understand what it means to have the person you treasure call out some _whore's_ name when they're supposed to be making love with you."

This did not have the effect she had desired. Shade's lips curled with an amused smile, encouraging her to say more.

The sorceress dared her accuser to catch her eye to openly claim her to be the 'whore' mentioned.

Lyseria looked away.

While Hinata was becoming more and more distressed by the course and shameless vulgarity and revelation of such personal and intimate details, she couldn't help but realize how familiar she had been with Haku. It seemed he was not the pure, spotless souled young man she had thought him to be. His mannerisms or his public persona were spot on and flawless, but his naivety and innocence were an act. He was a man who had touched women, kissed them, loved them...physically at least. This handmaiden turned behind the scene lover knew much more than he pretended to. The idea that Haku had just held this striking and intelligent woman in his arms not so long ago, had intercourse with her, and had been so enraptured with another woman that he had called her out in the middle of his...well..._that_ was a reality she found hard to embrace.

This level of maturity left her completely speechless to the point of almost passing out.

Not everyone accepted Haku's revelation of being male quite so calmly.

"Y-you saw me naked!" Sakura screeched her accusation, eyes wild and threatening.

_This_ was the response Lyseria had hoped for.

Shade shook her head slowly. This could not end well.

Sakura was already on her feet, arm cocked full tilt to slug Haku like she had Naruto numerous times.

"Shanaro!" Her right cross arched as she had every intention of knocking Haku into the wall across room.

Instead, he simply side stepped, lowered his body to give her the mildest shift in stances and encouraged her momentum with a slight pull of her arm at the elbow. Sakura's eyes widened in comical surprise as Haku swiftly and easily tossed her over his hip. With a frightened squeak, pink nightgown and equally pink locks fluttered as she fell and tumbled awkwardly over a futon, bright pink panties with a little frilly lace around the waist exposed as her bottom wound up in the air for the world to see.

It was just a pause before she realized that she had not only been beaten but wound up in a very unladylike position.

"Waah!" She threw the blanket over herself to regain what was left of her dignity.

The only thing wounded from Sakura was her pride.

Hinata took everything in a more analytical manner than Sakura did. She was more thoughtful by nature and being an observer was able to witness the short confrontation dispassionately and with an open mind.

"Haku-kun," her voice was a whisper, her instincts alight with a dangerous suspicion. "Do you know taijutsu?"

Since Sakura was not posing anymore of a threat, Haku turned to his respected friend and nodded. "My life has been very harsh and dangerous, Hinata-chan. I have had to do many things I am not proud of to protect myself and my precious people. Please know that I have no intention of purposely hurting anyone," Haku hardened his dark brown eyes just slightly, looking under his lashes at Lyseria with his voice offering his most sincere warning, "unless I have to."

Hinata could accept that, deciding that Haku had yet to act in a threatening manner, he had been acting in self defense after all. However there was no denying the obvious skill with which he had defeated Sakura's attack. It had reminded her of a Jounin being attacked by a novice Genin. That sort of skill wasn't something you just picked up. It was the result of years of intensive training with an instructor who knew what they was doing.

_What more are you hiding?_ Hinata wondered. She had told Haku that everyone had secrets. Some secrets could be dangerous.

The dark chuckle coming from Lyseria drew their attention was an undoing that would begin the downfall of Wave Country.


	39. Ch39 Revealed

Ch 39 A Dark Influence: Wave Arc

Sakura had come to a have great many revelations on her first real mission.

Some of them had hurt her pride; like discovering she was the weakest link on her team or finding she was the smartest but not the most observant. On the plus side she'd learned Sasuke had at least a _little _respect for her. Even though that last one did make her smile a little, it was hardly enough to make her happy with where she stood now.

At first being forced to acknowledge her weaknesses had riled her to no end. Having to admit that _Naruto _was a stronger ninja than she was was not only galling it was just plain wrong! So when Haku had revealed he was nothing but a vile pervert in her eyes, she'd been in no mood to listen to explanations or apologies. She had immediately made it her duty to handle the situation as a delicate feminine flower should.

With a Naruto nose breaking right cross!

However, that execution didn't go as she had expected. In fact, it went very, very wrong and with her being put on display as inappropriately as a girl could in her state of dress. The top Academy book worm was literally face down with her ass in the air with her pink panties on display for all the world to see. If Ino ever found out about this she would have to kill herself as her life would be over. Even worse was the fact this had been done to her by a civilian boy in drag! That a fake handmaiden could trounce a Leaf Ninja, her, so easily and then ignore her to focus on the Academy's shiest, humblest, and fearful kunoichi! The scandal! The shame! And worst of all...

What would Sasuke think?

Needless to say, she kept a wary eye on Haku all the while trying to think of ways to help their predicament. Now, if only Lyseria would stop with that creepy chuckle...

* * *

In the corner, off to the side, Haku was ignoring both Sakura and Lyseria, giving Hinata his full attention. Lyseria was chuckling like some third rate comic villain, as though this were a drama being performed for her amusement.

Hinata knew something was very wrong. Haku held his ground in a way that was all too familiar; like a well trained shinobi. His feet spread apart, shoulders squared, his hands were at his sides with his fingers relaxed but arched just so. In the eyes of a regular person, they would have thought nothing of it, but she noticed, with some degree of alarm, that it was an ideal fighting stance. He had easily defeated Sakura and instinctively prepared to face a stronger, more worthy opponent. What bothered her was how did he know Hinata was the stronger of the two? Why had he distanced himself from both kunoichi so he could either attack, retreat, or a mixture of both with location, distance, avenue of escape or offense through either the room's window or use the bathroom should he need it. The most obvious exit was being occupied by Shade and Hinata was pretty sure her rival would definitely prevent that from...

Haku glanced passed Hinata to Shade, then back at her.

_What was that look?_ She wondered. When Haku's and Shade's eyes met, they seemed to confirm some unspoken agreement.

__

Did they know each other more then what they were letting on? Was this more of the secrets that I didn't know about Haku, let alone Shade?

Chewing her lip, she hesitated, not wanting to tip off that she suspected something.

"Hinata, you care for that boy, right? Naruto-kun?" Lyseria's voice sounded amused, almost pitying to her ears.

"Eh?" She glanced up at the blonde accountant, unsure as to where she was going with this.

"That's good." Lyseria's eyes lingered over Haku's slight frame, his innocent wide brown eyes and that beautiful mouth. He was so handsome it made her ache. "However, if Shade is anywhere near him, then the chances of him staying loyal to you will deteriorate."

Someone talking bad about her Naruto-kun made her frown. The eldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi knew she didn't have many of the qualities their new guest had, but to say that his heart, that his spirit would falter in its course because of another woman seemed silly now. Even Shade had said it herself, that among all her advances to him, he was ardent about his loyalty to her.

"You are right," Hinata glanced in the same direction Lyseria and Haku had been, towards their entrancing visitor, "Shade is an extremely beautiful and enthralling woman, however my Naruto-kun's heart is true." Hinata gave her bravest face, her most resolute lift of her chin that would have put an approving glint in her father and other Main House member's eye. "You don't know my Narut-kun. I trust him completely; he would never betray me or go behind my back."

Shade nodded her head in agreement. "Very true, young heiress. Very true. I can honestly say that you can be assured of his love for you."

"L-love?" Hinata's confident facade had been reduced to a red cheeked squeak with that one word.

In a rare show of shame, Shade turned her face away, "I should not have said anything. It was not my right or place to let something so precious, something I can't receive from him be announced to the one he meant to give it to. It was not right of me to assume to you what he has not yet confessed in person. I am sorry."

Hinata found it in her heart to forgive her with a beautiful glowing smile that made Sakura, for all her bluster and loud outbursts of love for Sasuke, wish she could feel what her friend did at that moment.

When everything was over, Hinata was going to do all she could to ensure he would stay by her side and, hopefully, with the Clan's blessing. However, it was easier said then done and she knew better then to expect the impossible. Either way, there were more important things to worry about at the moment.

Even Haku's cautious posturing lightened, his cheeks still red with burns and slick with the glossy ointment reflected Hianta's joy.

"You are a fool if you believe that," Lyseria wasn't chuckling anymore, but trembling in instability. "You don't know her...she's evil! She's a monster and a beguiler to men!"

With her words she destroyed the healing atmosphere, although Shade seemed to take everything in a stride that stroked her ego then insulted her as a person.

"I think we should call this a night," Haku suggested, walking to the door and opening it for their guests. "Please enjoy your sleep. I'll see that breakfast is prepared when you all are awake."

Not everyone was quick to leave their host. Hinata and Sakura being those who opposed.

"Yes, I believe we should," Sakura glanced to the heiress, and she nodded, accepting the lead.

Hooking her arm with Lyseria's, Sakura took the other arm and started towards the door with the disgruntled accountant in tow.

"Did you know I had a crush on my Naruto-kun since back when we were in the Academy 4 years ago? I would like to tell you about it." Hinata started her story to Lyseria and began to walk past Haku when the once handmaiden turned behind closed doors lover intercepted them.

He neatly slid between the three young women and the door, shoulders bent, manner humble and apologetic he spoke. "Lyseria-sama, if you intend to stay with the Konoha kunoichi, I wouldn't mind getting a blanket and pillow prepared for you. It'll just take a moment and-"

"That won't be necessary, Haku," Lyseria was dismissive, taking advantage of the separation these two girls were offering. "You can clean up the mess here and in the bathroom. Then you can enjoy the rest of the night off. Come back in the morning-"

"I can't do that, Lyseria-sama." Haku lowered his eyes, but kept his voice firm.

He wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey, we're having a girl's night out. No boys. Period!" Sakura snapped at him as if her answer was enough to end all argument.

Haku smiled anyways. "I promise not to look upon you with improper eyes, Sakura-san, no matter how lovely of a young woman you are."

Sakura blushed at his gentle but polite compliment. No one had called her lovely except Naruto, but to have a young man who kissed and did 'those' kinds of things to women made her all tingly inside. She could just imagine Sasuke saying that and felt a bit weak.

"Even so," Hinata inserted with a calm note, "Your mistress gave you an order. Are you going to disobey it?"

"I take no pleasure in doing so, but it is my duty." He bowed to them again, offering a formal respectable bend of his back. "Again, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused, but I can't be separated from her. I'm sure someone with your prestigious background and experience with servants will understand, Hinata-chan."

And she did. Hinata's own household would deliver 'pain' to anyone who was derelict in their duty. For Haku, this was his duty, his ward, his honor at stake and by him not completing it was a huge mark against him.

She started to feel some doubt in her choice when Lyseria decided to clear things up for the young heiress.

"It is not I who he is performing this duty for, Hinata," Lyseria cinched her arm with Sakura, placing her between herself and Haku. "It is for-"

"Miss Goldmeadow, I beseech you not to say another word." Haku's voice held just the barest whisper, the slightest hint of pain when he looked into her blue eyes with his brown ones. "Please think carefully. There are some lines that are best left uncrossed no matter how mad you are."

_Idiot girl, what are you playing at? _Shade mused in annoyance.

Hinata did not miss the desperate plea from Haku, or the tilt of Lyseria's lips in such honest bliss at seeing Haku beg and be vulnerable for the first time.

"Zabuza." Lyseria said with venom and honey together in her voice.

Silence erupted like a thunderstorm as everyone turned to Haku in the admission of something to private, so deadly, so inexcusable. The two kunoichi let go of Lyseria and took up fighting stances.

Hinata was the first to offer her sad eyes to Haku, those large lavender pearls just incomprehensible.

"You...betrayed us, Haku-kun?"

Shaking his head, he truly looked defeated. "I never betrayed you, Hinata-chan. I can't tell you any more then what you know but I won't deny what you heard, because it is my greatest honor, my sacred duty to uphold the purpose and will of Zabuza-sama. Know that I was only sent to protect Lyseria who is like me, a tool, a purpose for his plan. I never had any instruction to harm or hurt any of you," He turned his eyes towards Lyseria, regrettable and apologetic brown eyes. "I really am sorry for what I did."

"What did you-" Sakura had been itching to know what all of this was about before hand, but now the idea that this boy, this child just a few years older then her had worked for such a creepy and powerful man scared her. How could he be associated with him?

"We were making love," Lyseria's voice sounded haunted, her eyes looking through everyone as if experiencing the moment her and Haku had embraced and became one. "It was perfect. He held me, touched me, kissed me...We were together in a way I have never felt with another man and it touched me here." She put her hand on her chest, " and here." then one on her head. "I can honestly say it was one of the crowning moments in my life...until he called out _her_ name."

Haku didn't even bother to try and stop her. There was no point now, the damage was done. Miss Goldmeadow's destiny was already set in stone.

Shade, on the other hand, sauntered up to the Treal'Ma native and stood before her shamelessly.

"Whose?" Sakura glanced between the two women to have her answer said for her by the woman herself.

"Mine." Shade said smugly.

Hinata's fingers went to her mouth in shock, "B-but...you said you wanted to be with Naruto-kun. Did you lie about that?"

"No," Shade turned on her toe and took in Hinata's inquiry without an ounce of regret. "There are plans in action, Hinata that you could not possibly understand because they don't even involve your mission or anything that has to do with Naruto as a person. It's about him being a superior piece of flesh, an elite body beyond you and your friends meager comprehension. You may think you know him, but the truth is you have no idea of what he really is or what he is capable of."

Even in spite of Shade's callous regard for her Naruto-kun being labeled as some kind of product, some piece of meat, Hinata couldn't help but notice the handmaiden's lack of remorseful response. "But, doesn't that make you and Haku-kun...lovers?"

Sakura blatantly spat out, "You openly say that you want another boy's baby while the one you are supposed to care about is right in front of you? What a slut!"

Shade smirked a lopsided grin, unaffected by Sakura's insult. "Haku understands my predicament like he does a mission from his master. It's nothing more then that with Naruto. Haku, on the other hand, what can I say? Lyseria has enjoyed a privilege I will thoroughly and greedily indulge eventually."

Sakura's green eyes were still heavily accusing.

"Think of it like this, Sakura, Haku mentioned something about the difference between love and duty that I don't fully understand, however I'm going to assume the equivalent of seducing a man for the sake of information or property, but then to enjoy Sasuke at your leisure. Wouldn't you want to express to him to be too eager instead of not eager enough?"

The pink haired young teen could only stare and openly ponder.

She had a point.

"Unfortunately, no. His first time was with our Lady Lyseria. This evening in fact."

Both Konoha kunoichi could not comprehend Shade announcing something so precious a thing given away to for something so mundane as a mission. Then again, they were young and inexperienced kunoichi.

"That he was thinking of me and calling out my name was not intended, I swear to you." Lyseria was doubtful under her hooded lids. "What happened between them was purely accidental, but I won't apologize for my influence on a boy who I, myself, have every intention of _licking_ off every unsavory memory that this woman has left on him." Her eyes trailed down Haku from head to toe and stopped somewhere indecently in between, her tongue poking past her lips to drag across the top of her mouth. "Wherever it may be."

Sakura visibly shivered in disgust at such a blatant show of amorous desire. It was one thing to say you wanted to date two people and another to wantonly talk about WHAT you would do with them once they were in your clutches.

Hinata's cheeks darkened to crimson and swayed on her feet, standing only because her need to stay upright demanded her attention. This woman was utterly shameless!

Seeing Shade, the curse that had brought upon the darkening of her most precious and most painful memory so cavalierly dismiss her, Lyseria did the only thing she could do.

Hurt her back with the truth.

"They are working together!" She blurted out loudly, pointing over Sakura's shoulder at her tormentors. "She's from another country, Qualin'Tor! They are demons and monsters that use magic! They have taken down nations and plan to work with Zaubzua to do the same here!"

Hinata and Sakura had already figured out that Haku and Shade were working together somehow, but to hear it from Lyseria that they planned to overthrow Wave Country with Zabuza was enough to bring Hinata's attention to the subject at hand.

"Is this true, Haku-kun? Shade-chan?" She was already pushing Lyseria protectively behind her when Shade started to circle towards Haku's right, placing the trio in the middle.

"Zabuza-sama's will is _always_ true, Hinata-chan." Haku was looking past Hinata and Sakura, impaling Lyseria with a stony glint that made her suddenly realize that she wasn't as safe as she thought she was.

She had forgotten that Shade was also here and the two shinobi boys were still a ways away.

"I was not here for her or for your country, Hinata," Shade pushed her fingers through her hair. "I was here seeking a mate to gift me with a proper child. Your Naruto is a prime choice I could not deny."

Hinata's eyes hardened to her rival, knowing her interest in Naruto was something more then just simple teenage, girlish infatuation. Shade was playing on a whole different level.

"And then what?" The eldest Hyuuga asked with flint in her voice.

"What else is there after that?" She shrugged her shoulder offhandedly. "I would let him go to be yours and let the two of you enjoy your lives as you see fit. His life would be his own and the two of you could make happy little babies, live off the pride and culture of your shinobi village. I would have just taken what I needed and moved on. Of course, having someone talented in the ways of 'chakra' would be an added bonus." She glanced sideways at Haku, catching his eye.

"I can give you what I am allowed to later, Shade-chan." Haku murmured, his eyes still unflinchingly locked on Lyseria. "However, my duty," He shifted his feet wider, his hands lifting ever so much to project his up and coming attack, "demands action."

Sakura was pushing Lyseria back where she could hopefully keep their civilian informant of Zabuza safe.

It was a pointless effort.

How Haku seemed to flicker from one side of the room to the other, Sakura was not sure but she did know that whatever hit her caused her to ricochet off the wall and onto the floor with brown hair and eyes looking down at her with his hand poised in a chop where her head used to be.

Between Hinata and Haku, Lyseria had yet to come to terms with what happened, only that Haku was no longer there anymore and her would be guard was out with a thud.

"Help us!" She screamed, unable to do more then make noise in hopes of getting the boys outside to come to their aid. "Someone, please help!"

Haku dashed away in time to avoid a juuken strike Hinata pushed through an extended palm, however he was not uninjured.

Zabuza's apprentice flexed his hand as if unable to understand why it had felt like it was numb and all but useless, even when Hinata had not even touched him.

"This is the power of the Hyuuga. Amazing." Haku remarked in awe. "I can see why Zabuza-sama admires it and even advises against taking on someone so prestigous. I was right to think you the better then your team mate."

Hinata had taken up her family's wide footed stance with her hands placed palm up. The veins in her eyes already thick by her temples and the look of concentration steely upon her normally soft countenance.

"Surrender, Haku-kun. I don't want to hurt you." She shifted sideways, hoping to get Lyseria out of the way of their would be match.

Haku used his once mistress as a pillar, much to her dismay.

"Unfortunately, that is impossible. I am but a tool. It is against my master's will and his will must be done. If it is of any conciliation, Hinata-chan, I would have really liked for us to be friends. Please forgive me for what I must do."

Hinata steadied herself, then shifted herself to the side dodging Haku's strike that appeared from behind her. How he had did it left her speechless, but he had moved so quickly, so unerringly, that she had accepted a conclusion she knew was undeniable and she should have given it the proper respect it was due.

"You're a shinobi!" She flicked his hands away, keeping his chops and kicks at bay, offing him stings and numbing pokes here and there. Had he not been so quick, she surely would have been able to offer more of an offensive, but it was all she could do to not feel the brunt of his attack.

"I am a tool of my master, Hinata. I am whatever he needs me to be. Right now, I need to say this is good night."

He feinted right, twisted left around Lyseria, expecting to take his opponent off guard, but it was not to be as she expected.

Hinata was already in motion when she felt her hand plant itself solidly into Lyseria's shoulder, right where Haku had pulled her in between them.

Lyseria's pain induced shriek was about as accurate as it could be to express only a fraction of what she really felt. With Hinata's left side burdened and her flank defenseless, Haku was able to slice an elbow into her soft middle, followed by a savage round house to the side of her head towards the door, draping herself over Sakura in an unceremonious tumble.

Zabuza's former accountant and benefactor found herself flung to the floor, holding her freshly jyuuken struck shoulder and looking up at the remorseless gaze of the boy who had once shared her bed.

"Wait." She crawled away from him, her body scuttling on her feet and working hand till she backed herself into a wall. "Please, wait!"

Haku hadn't made a move towards her but just stared unblinkingly at her. "Zabuza-sama's will can not wait, Lyseria-san. Know that as of now, the only reason you are alive is because when I leave here, it is to seek my master's guidance on what to do with you. I can assure you the ramifications of your actions will be dire. Whatever time you have, I suggest you live it to your fullest."

Lyseria pissed herself, right then and there. She knew Haku as a kind, polite, gentle boy who had always been soft on her and protected her whenever he could, but his next words took her breath.

"The next time you see me I am sure it will be to kill you."

The shadow of the sorceress confront of her, bending her knees to lower herself to Lyseria's level, but careful not to wet her slippers.

"This is why your country, your people and you, as a person has failed to succeed when you had the chance, Goldmeadow. Like your people, you let your pride overtake your reason. You still could have had it all had you just realized how much of a position of power you held. Now, your fate is sealed." Shade reached over a poured herself a cup of tea that was still piping hot, "I was extremely unhappy when Haku told me that he needed someone to practice on, however it was for your sake. He did that to make you happy since you're vital to his master's plans. Your fit, your tantrum, your stupid, stupid pride could not accept that even while I may have had him in mind, you had him in the flesh."

"I loved him," Lyseria's lips quavered. "How would you feel if the person you loved touched you, kissed you but their mind was on someone else? How could anyone let that just happen and not do something?"

There was a moment of sympathy in Shade's eyes, but that was swiftly followed by a growing look of resolution.

"I can't say since I don't know, however I do know what you have done, you can't take back." She stirred in some sugar with her tea and took a sip, nodding at it's balance of sweet and herbal strength.

Hinata shifted over Sakura, glancing at both of them with her breath coming out in labored pants. In the end she and Sakura had both been defeated easily. Haku really was a proper ninja, until Lyseria's outburst neither of them had even suspected him. Ensuring that Sakura was okay, she started to think of what to do next when a knock on the door caught everyone's attention.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay? I heard a scream."

Naruto's voice was muffled by the door, but his silhouette was clearly outlined by the thin paper slide.

Shade and Haku glanced at one another, the sorceress motioned to the window and Haku nodded. This was the night for revelations. All their and plans were shattered and would have to be mended. One stupid girl had ruined everything in under ten minutes, and all just because the boy she liked had cried out another's name.

The young sorceress clenched her fingers into a fist, aiming it at the door. With a murmur, she muttered **Cage of Bones**.

Jagged off colored bones pillars ejected from the ground and thrust into the ceiling.

"What was that noise? Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto pushed the slide open and stared through to see his Hinata-chan and Sakura lying in a dazed heap. Haku was falling out an open window with Shade holding a cup of tea in her hand with Lyseria cowering in a corner, blue eyes large and fearful.

"Nee-chan, what's going on?" Naruto reached his hands between the lower opening of the cage, trying to reach for his blue haired girlfriend.

"I hope you'll forgive me, my darling," Shade lowered her cup to the table and reached for the kettle. "You know that all of this means nothing to me. You and I will have our chance at another time. Until then, please think well of me."

She blew him a kiss, with one hand, then poured the rest of the tea over Lyseria's head.

The scream that left her lips could be heard through out the building and with the rest of the residence. The dark scalding burns that criss crossed her face were visible even in the dim light of the private room.

"You know damn well what that was for." Shade dropped the antique kettle at Lyseria's feet with a smug turn of her nose. "Have fun waiting to die. I doubt Zabuza will be very merciful."

* * *

Clambering out the window with the sound of Naruto pounding on the bones blocking his way, Haku was there to catch her. They dashed into the canopy of darkness well out of sight of Naruto and his friends. Haku was suddenly pushed bodily into a tree, with Shade on him savagely, having their first kiss since the last of their lessons. Haku was caught so off guard by Shade practically ravishing him right then and there, he wasn't sure if she was trying to attack him or swallow him.

"Shade-chan, not right now. We must-" Haku pulled away enough to catch his breath and look around their environment. He knew they weren't safe.

"Remember, _every_ place she left a memory on you," shee thrust a finger in between his eyes to prove her point, emphasizing again with a lick of her lips. "I mean to wipe them _all _away."

"You're going to be the death of me," Haku grabbed her hand and dashed off deeper into the woods with his very dark and very dangerous woman in tow.

She giggled. "I don't doubt it."

* * *

Naruto gripped the 'bars' of the cage and pulled with all his might, ripping the ligaments holding them together in jagged splinters.

"Hinata-chan!" He threw himself on the floor, scooping his lithe girlfriend to his lap.

"Naruto...kun?" She opened pearly eyes, enjoying the comfort of his worry, his hands on her.

"What happened? Did Shade do this to you?" Naruto gave Hinata a once over, seeing she was not too badly injured except for a lump on the side of her head. Sakura was also splayed out awkwardly off to the side with a dark blotch growing at the side of her neck.

The orange clad clone watched Hinata's eyes dance happily at him, so thankful to have him this close. She wanted to tell him what she heard from Shade, what she in turn felt that Shade had announced in his place.

She wanted to tell him she loved him.

_Maybe next time_, she thought as she groggily leaned against him, unable to do more then just hold her most precious person.

"I'll take care of this, Hinata-chan. I'll protect you, I promise." Naruto lowered her on her back, glancing around the room with Lyseria hysterically trying to wipe her face and head with her sleeves of her robe.

Kissing his girl under her dark indigo locks, he took in the scene that could have once seemed dignified and proper now the ideal setting for a brawl. He dispelled himself to tell what he needed to the original.

Loud inconsolable sounds escaped her lips like a woman fighting her demise noisily.

* * *

Naruto jumped straight to his feet and turned back towards the direction of Hinata and their guests.

"Teme, they've been attacked!"

"What? Are you sure?" Saskue turned his attention to Naruto with his eyes trying to pierce the darkness that engulfed them.

"Yes! Shade attacked everyone! Hinata, Sakura, and that blond number cruncher-"

"Accountant."

"Yes, her. We need to tell Kakashi and make sure everyone's okay." Naruto was already forming the ram sign.

Five kage bushins appeared.

"Since there's no need to look out for intruders from the outside, lets split up and take them by surprise." Sasuke pointed at the farthest Naruto clone. "Go tell Kakashi we need backup and that our team was attacked.

"Right!" he jumped off into the night towards Tazuna's home where Team Guy was on stand by.

"The rest of us need to split up and find your girlfriend and the drag queen." Sasuke flipped a kunai in his fingers, twirling it around with graceful ease. He was eager for a fight and a chance to show what he could do.

"She's not my girlfriend! Also, shouldn't you and I at least stick together?" Naruto scratched his head at Sasuke's logic.

"That's only if you're afraid to face your opponent alone, dobe." Sasuke challenged Naruto without even looking at him.

"I'm not afraid!" Naruto spat out. "But you have to remember, Shade's dangerous! You have no idea what she can do."

"Your forget, I'm an Uchiha. You're the only one that needs help. Lets get going." Sasuke was already moving, leaving a quartet of Narutos behind.

"Damn it," Naruto turned to his trio waiting for his orders. "Spread out and report back anything if you find them or where they're going."

His team nodded, then dashed off into different directions they could go.


	40. Ch40 Once Friends, Now Enemies

Ch 40 A Dark Influence: Wave Arc

Naruto's feet tapped quickly from one branch to the next, propelling him with an eagerness that pushed him past his normally energetic self.

Thump, thump, thump, thump…

He wasn't even trying to be silent when he rolled his foot around the branch and launched with a sliver of chakra to quicken his search. It never occurred to him that this little skill was thanks to the bit of training with Kakashi and his team, but instinctively it moved him at least two and a half times faster then what his normal sprint would be. The thick limbs of the tree creaked noisily and the leaves rattled loudly against each other, even making a few fall off like snowflakes. As much as he would like to focus on the situation at hand, one thing kept coming to the forefront of his thoughts.

Hinata was hurt and he was not there to make sure she was okay. The image of her frail, lithe body crumpled on the floor with her breathing so labored and her large pretty eyes unfocused in pain and confusion tugged violently at his heart. Deciding that some matters were more important than the mission and he had the capability to do both, he positioned his fingers in front of him as he called for more kage bushins.

Five more appeared and they kept pace with him as he trekked through the tangle of trees.

"Spread out. Shade and Haku couldn't have gotten far. She's not a shinobi so she'll either have to fly or use some kind of magic jutsu to get her and Haku away from the Inn. He's only a civilian so don't hurt him, but focus everything on Shade. Don't hurt her if you don't have to, but make sure she is stopped. Got it?"

Each one nodded and then launched themselves in different directions.

The real Naruto stopped on a gnarled branch and launched himself the other way back towards the Inn.

"I'm coming, Hinata-chan."

* * *

"Wait," Shade panted after running just a little over half a mile over the grassy terrain, back bent and coughing loudly at the speed and stride they were taking.

Haku kept his eyes on the trees, calmly inhaling and relaxed as he scanned them with a sense of dread. "We really need to keep moving and stay silent. We don't know where they have guards posted and we could draw their attention if we're being perused."

"Maybe," Shade swallowed after moving her hair out of her face, "Maybe I should fly. It's dark." She suggested with a heaving gulp of air. "They won't see me in the sky."

"No, we need to stay together. If something should happen we need to be able to keep in contact."

"Maybe I can summon Rhen? He can carry us both."

"No, he draws too much attention. We need to slip through the darkness unnoticed, not have a bright ball of fire not only showing where we are but where we are going."

Shade stretched her hands over her head, still trying to catch her breath. "Then what do you suggest, beautiful?"

Haku went to answer, but caught himself with the flirty smile she gave him. "We don't have time for this, Shade-chan."

"Time for what?" she responded innocently, however she backed away from him teasingly when he went to her. He saw her teeth bite her lip, encouraging him to come get her and take her.

"What ever you're thinking, it needs to wait. We need to get to safety." Haku reached for her hand but quickly stepped his back towards her when a voice called out to them.

"That's as far as you two are going." Sasuke perched himself on a branch, looking down at their back with the advantage of elevation and position. "Now don't move or I'm going to see that when I take you prisoner, its going to be painful."

Haku didn't have to look over at Shade to see the apologetic shrug of her shoulders. He had warned her after all.

"Sasuke," Shade called over to him, resting her hands on her hips in a bored fashion. "Do you really want to have a fight right here? Do you think you can honestly win?"

"I don't know the level of your abilities, Shade," His hands were already stuffed in his pouch. "But I am one of the elite of Konohagakure. Do _you _think you have a chance against _me_?"

"Well I just saw what Sakura and Hinata could do and I have to say I wasn't all that impressed."

Sasuke gave a snort and continued to eye her critically. "Don't compare _me_ to _them_. Sakura is all brains with no real physical talent or ability. Hinata may be from one of our elite sister clans but she has no aggressiveness at all. They're not on my level, so it would be best if you just surrendered."

Shade smiled at him, thinking he really was just darling. Like one of those cute little dogs that loved to bark loudly and act threatening even though they were totally harmless. She could see why Sakura liked him so much.

"You know I would really love to, hon, but it would just be _so _embarrassing."

As the two of them sparred verbally Haku approached off to Sasuke side with his hands in the air in surrender. "Please, spare me! I'm just a servant that seeks her protection because I fear my mistress's wrath. I yield."

"Stand over there and out of my way." Sasuke flicked his hands up, each one with four shuriken between his fingers.

Shade started to raise her hand, her fingers dancing with flickering dark sparks. "I would really like to see a shinobi use more then metal in a fight for once."

"You have _never_ met an Uchiha." Sasuke's roared, flicking his hands wide, making his dark weapons disappear into the night.

Shade waited for them to approach her, expecting them to be deflected as she had with Haku's sebons or Zabuza's huge sword, but to her surprise they didn't come anywhere near her. In fact, they were so far off they zoomed right past her like nothing.

"You must be kidding," Shade chuckled, shaking her head, "this is the extent of your-"

Whirrr-zip!

Haku ducked just as the wires connected to the wind milling shuriken spider webbed themselves around Shade, keeping her hands pinned tight to her body and pull her to a tree she was closest to. She slammed into it wish such force it dazed her, knocking the wind out of her with a strong 'oof!'

Sasuke took out two kunai, one in each hand and flicked them in a back handed grip. Seeing how quickly and how easily he had overpowered her, made a play of an arrogant smirk across his lips. "I would ask you if there were anything else you wish to say about the strength of the Uchiha, but you seem to be struggling with the reality of it."

And she was.

Grunting with the wire tight across her neck and her body to the point of trying to regain her breath, she found it hard to focus enough on the wire to break it, or focus on the tree he stood on to cause it to explode with her magic. Summoning of smaller spirits and even the minor demons was impossible as stars danced across her eyes. Heaving wetly to try and just breathe, she could only watch helplessly as he leaned forward to finish her.

"Now, before you can think of doing anything," Sasuke dashed forward with a speed that the normal eye could barely witness. To Shade, he seemed to just vanish and she knew, without a doubt, she had not only been beaten, but embarrassingly so with minimal effort from a boy she highly underestimated.

Luckily, Haku hadn't.

Before Sasuke could get within arms length of Shade, Haku was at Sasuke's exposed back with a shove that planted him face first into a tree.

"Arck!" Sasuke spit out after the rough bark scraped his cheek and neck, expelling his own air with the brutal blind sided assault.

Haku braced his knee and elbow across Sasuke's nape and lower spine. "Don't move-"

Sasuke twisted his wrist and flicked the kunai backwards towards his opponent, nicking Haku's shoulder with one and attempting to push off the tree to get the boy in the yukata off his back and clear some distance between them. Haku used Sasuke force against the tree to lift him up, sweep his legs high so they were parallel to the ground, and ridge hand him across the throat, using the ground to enhance the strike.

A hoarse sickly sound came out from the Uchiha heir, his eyes wide in distress and pain. With one hand on his throat, Sasuke tried to clamber up to his feet with one kunai in his hand, but it was over before he became erect. Emotionlessly, Haku struck him swiftly across the jaw with a kick as he had with Hinata, launching him across the small glade, expecting him to become unconscious.

But it had not been so.

Sasuke, still croaking to get air, turned over clumsily and dizzily with wounded pride in his eyes.

_It can't end like this! I'm an Uchiha!_ he thought as Haku rushed to him, not taking any chances or giving any mercy.

Darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Naruto's clone recognized Sasuke's body and the mess of wire pooled around a tree as he lands near his friend and team mate.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto checks him over really quickly when he hears the rustle of grass in the not so far distance.

"Damn it!" Naruto pulls a kunai, but was quickly entrapped with thin serpentine like bones that coil around his limbs. Each segment pulls his arms and legs tight, keeping them from making any hand signs or get a bit of leverage to escape.

Shade presented herself from behind a thick cluster of tree trunks with her hand raised and Haku at her side. "Now this is awkward, wouldn't you say, Naruto darling? Catching me here with another man, when I so eagerly await your affections. Have you come to claim me once and for all?"

Her snared prey was livid and thrashed accordingly.

"How could you do that to Sakura and Hinata? To us! We trusted you! We cared for you and let you into our hearts! We were your friends!" Naruto roared at the top of his lungs as he continued to struggle against the entwining grip of bones.

Empathy crossed Shade's face and she was, indeed, remorseful. "You have, Naruto. All of you and you are truly justified in being upset with me, but you must understand that I am here for a purpose. I have come from my home to seek out a mate to give me a child that will keep me in the good graces of my mother. I have chosen you to be that father. Do you accept?"

She approached him slowly then, her other hand held out in offering.

Haku was looking away, his face expressionless and unreadable. Only the trembling of his hand could show his discomfort of her offering to their enemy.

Naruto roared at her, "Hell no! Why did you have to hurt Hinata! What has she ever done to you?"

Accepting his rejection of her, Shade folded her hands. "In all honesty, Naruto, I never laid a hand on your precious Hinata-chan or Sakura, however I will admit that I would if I had to. In all actuality, I would have been defeated here and now had it not been for Haku."

Naruto blinked and then looked over to Haku. "The boy handmaiden?"

"It is true, Naruto-kun," Haku politely lowered his eyes, "I defeated your friends and team mates. It is my most honest wish to ask for forgiveness and hope you would understand that it was nothing personal, just my duty to my master. I know it sounds hallow asking for it, because I would do it again if he needs it of me. I took no joy or pleasure as I performed what was needed. I will leave you something and hope you will accept it as a token of my sincerity. Hinata will be fine as will Sakura after they've sipped some of this tea."

Haku reached into his yukata and placed a small bag on the ground.

The clone was so uncomfortably quiet, staring at Haku with confusion and rage. "How can you be sorry if you did it on purpose!"

"You are a ninja, are you not, Naruto-kun? Do you not know what it means to sacrifice your own personal wants for the sake of your master's or for the mission?"

"But you turned on your friends! Shade, you let him hurt them! How could you?"

"I also have things going on in my world you won't understand, Naruto darling. If you wish for me to quickly leave your life, I will, but not after you've given me a child. Will you accept?" She offered her hand again, but Naruto threw himself against his restraints and made her have to pull more power to keep him from escaping.

"We must go, Shade," Haku took her hand into his own, pulling her away. "There is nothing more to say here."

Unhappily, she nodded. "We will meet again, Naruto darling. I hope you will come to terms of what will eventually happen. I _will_ have your child someday."

Holding Shade bodily close, Haku performed a single hand sign and shun shin'd away in a swirl of mist.

With the sorceress gone and unable to keep her spell enacted, the bones holding their captive in place disappeared into dust. Naruto clone looked down at the pouch in front of him with heated scorn. Taking it, he closed his eyes and muttered, "I'll get you for laying a hand on my Hinata-chan."

Turning back to collect Sasuke on his back, he jumped towards the Inn where he knew some of the other clones were waiting.

* * *

"Sensei!" Naruto's loud voice broke through the calm, bringing everyone's attention to the blond haired orange clad genin. "They've been attacked!"

Kakashi was sitting in a tree outside the house when he heard Naruto's desperate approach. In a severe tone, he said, "Is anyone seriously hurt?"

Guy and his team collected around Naruto, surprising him with their sudden appearance.

"Who the heck-?" Naruto was already putting his hands in his pouch to pull a kunai, but it was Guy's laughter that disarmed him...sort of.

"Kakashi! Your students are not very alert, are they?" Guy glanced over at his rival to see the silver haired cyclops dismiss him with a flick of his fingers.

"Tell me what happened, Naruto." Kakashi lowered himself to his young blue eyed genin.

"Sakura and Hinata-chan were beat up! Shade and Lyseria's handmaiden are gone!" Naruto exclaimed heatedly, gripping his sensei's arm to go help.

"You said Hinata-sama is injured," Neji pushed through everyone, glaring down at the smaller boy. "Even if that doesn't surprise me, I must ask if you are here and you said your other team mate was also unconscious, then why are they by themselves? You are supposed to be protecting her and now you have left her unattended? Unbelievable."

"She's not alone!" Naruto whirled on Neji, almost charging him at the idea that he would leave Hinata and his friends defenseless. "I'm a clone, so I'm doing what I needed to get help!" Naruto pushed Kakashi's hand away to approach Neji. "And who are you to say Hinata-chan being injured doesn't surprise you?"

"I am but her servant," Neji bowed politely, but his eyes, his turn of lips glared at Naruto with unrestrained malice. "who has witnessed her failures all of her life and expect her to succeed in fulfilling the destiny of becoming nothing more then a mediocre Hyuuga. And you would be?"

Naruto jerked his thumb at his chest, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and Hinata-chan's boyfriend!"

Neji couldn't even respond with a blink of his large Hyuuga eyes. Amusement and disbelief etched his scowling façade. "Her boyfriend. Is that so?"

Before Naruto could answer, he was interrupted with Guy's hand on his shoulder.

"Yosh! How youthful, Kakashi! You've taught your students to aim for the fires of the stars and beyond! To be the one to pair up with the Hyuuga heiress! What astonishing manliness and spirit! You are truly worthy to be a rival of the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha!" Guy gripped his fists, spouting tears from his eyes.

"What about Sasuke, Naruto? Is he okay?" Kakashi ignored Guy, asking about the last remaining heir of the Uchiha Clan.

Guy muttered something about his rival being hip.

"Sasuke split up with me!" Naruto flicked Kakashi's hand off of his shoulder. "I told him to stay together but he left anyways."

"That's not good," Kakashi let go of Naruto, looking over at Guy's team. "We should bring someone from your team, but I should definitely go just in case something has happened to Sakura and Hinata."

"I am going," Neji volunteered, daring Kakashi to deny him.

"I'll stay here with Tenten and Lee, Kakashi. The bridge builder and his family will be safe with us." Guy offered a bright tooth ping and thumbs up that made Naruto wince.

"Thank you," Kakashi gestured for Naruto to lead the way.

Soon, they were off at break neck speed towards the Inn where Hinata and Sakura were supposed to be enjoying a relaxing night of spa treatments and pampering.

Not be exposed to undercover villainous handmaidens and turn coat sorceresses.

Neji stared at the back of Naruto's clone, curious as to how someone so young could handle an A rank Jutsu when everything about him spoke dullard and incompetence. The fact that this Naruto spoke so blatantly about being Hinata's boyfriend so casually would require a lot of inquires and discussion with the heiress.

The gall of someone so common considering themselves to be worthy enough to be sated with a Hyuuga, some individual so appallingly unfit would be make the his clan the laughing stock of the village. However, it would also bring a greater shame and mockery to the heiress that would come from her own devices.

Then there was the soon to be confrontation Hinata would have to deal with when he announces the suitors that should be waiting for her when she returns.

Neji had a lot to look forward to.

* * *

Guy, Lee and Tenten watched as Neji left with Kakashi and Naruto, not even glancing back to see his team support his decision to leave.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Tenten asked when she lost sight of Neji.

"I have no doubt, Tenten. Kakashi and his student are most youthful." Guy emphasized his point with a nod.

"But, sensei," Lee raised his hand.

"Yes, Lee?"

"Naruto-kun said he was Hinata-sama's boyfriend to Neji-kun, right?"

"Yes, he did."

"Doesn't Neji have to do something about that? Like challenge him to a dual?"

"Lee! Neji doesn't have to do anything like that." Tenten chided with a nudge on his shoulder.

"Actually, Tenten," Guy waved his hand, "We are not sure. While Naruto-kun's fiery claim to be her boyfriend is most youthful, if he doesn't have permission among the Clan Heads to be her exclusive suitor, then Neji will have to enforce Hyuuga law to ensure her virtue is in tact."

"But," Tenten frowned sadly, "why? Isn't it her choice who she wants to be with?"

"Sadly, no, Tenten." Guy sighed wearily, looking away to where his rival and his most headstrong student disappeared. "None of the Hyuuga are really that free. Trust me, I've known quite a few. All of them, at one point or another, will have to face being paired off with someone they are more then likely have no voluntary intention of marrying. The hand of their council, Elders, and Clan Head will dictate what they have to do more times then not. I am sorry to say this, but Lee has every right to be worried for Kakashi's student."

"How sad," She frowned, thinking that if they were that strict with Hinata, then what would they do to her Neji?

* * *

Zabuza had moved from the couch to the roof of his hideout when he felt Haku's chakra signature with one extra body. This fact made him glance around him cautiously. Rarely did his apprentice need to use jutsu to come back to the hideout. What also made him stand on a higher sense of alert was he came back with Shade and not Lyseria.

That his financial supporter was not available left a very bad taste in his mouth.

He had to find out what was wrong and why.

Jumping off the roof, he landed right between Haku and Shade, surprising both of them with his very sudden and demanding appearance.

Haku was already on his knees, his head bowed low. "Zabuza-sama, I have failed you."

His master said nothing, just eyed the back of his head with quiet authority. There was no need for him to say anything. Haku was more then well aware of what his master would ask and what was required of him to respond and how.

Haku also knew that he had never failed his master before, so whatever consequence this one would have very likely could have repercussions of a dire nature.

"While seeking out the information of the local residencies to claim the lands under your name, we ran into the Konoha team."

Haku swallowed when he felt Zabuza's eyes heatedly bore into the back of his skull.

"Everything was well, even up to the point Lyseria was in negotiations with the Hyuuga to try and offer assistance to supplement the money in your favor, Zabuza-sama, however when I tried to become intimate with Goldmeadow-sama after the meeting had ended," he swallowed, glancing at Shade and then back to his master. "I was successful, but also failed. When we reached our mutual climax, I insulted her."

Zabuza tilted his head, his own way of asking how.

Haku exhaled slowly, carefully, "I called out Shade's name instead of hers."

His master glared long and hard at him, then turned his eyes towards Shade with his hand reaching for his huge weapon. Before he could unsheath it, Haku was in front of the sorceress, hands wide and protective.

"It was my fault, Zabuza-sama! I beg you, take your punishment out on me! She did her part to teach me and she had succeeded, but it was I who failed to stay focused!"

Shade could not believe how quickly things had gotten so out of hand with just the first minute of meeting Haku's master. This man was a monster and a professional, a deadly shinobi in all of it's horrid glory. This man's apprentice quickly read his temperament and prepared to disobey a possible direct order in the stead of giving in to his master's will.

"Haku..." The young lady Caro breathed his name.

The nuke nin's eyes flinched just the tiniest bit, but continued to grip his weapon. Unsheathing it, he rested it against his shoulder, making his way towards his apprentice and his coveted ward. Looking down at the long wind blown hair and wide brown eyes without saying a word, he continued past without giving either of them a second glance.

When he stopped, he called out from over his shoulder, "Should I ask you to kill her, Haku. Will you?"

Haku turned his large brown eyes towards Shade, returning her mix matched eyes with a touch of fear of the reality that may come to pass should his master ask it of him.

Shade touched his cheek and nodded, accepting Haku's apologetic eyes.

She didn't have to ask where he stood when it came to his master and his wishes.

"If that is your will, Zabuza-sama," Haku swallowed painfully, answering humbly.

"I may need you to do that," Momochi Zabuza replied casually, then tilted his head over his shoulder at her. "However, it looks like you're already injured. Tell me, young lady," Head chopper appeared right under her chin, along with another Zabuza right behind her with another Zabuza appearing from her right, just under some canopy of some brush.

Shade stiffened, her hands unable to move as she watched the murderous assassin keep his blade steady right at her neck that had glowing red lines where the wires had crossed her.

"Who did this to you?"

Even Haku could barely contain his breath. Just like that, with such ease and grace, his master could have taken the woman that he had a deep affection, a deep connection with and it would have mattered little to nothing for him to take her head off.

Zabuza noticed his apprentice's shift in emotions and the break in his normally strict obedience.

"Sasuke," Shade was able to fit the words through her lips, feeling any more then that would bring the deadly edge of his weapon to cut into her throat. "Uchiha Sasuke."

The Zabuza on top of the roof glanced over to Haku. "And why would he bother to attack you if you only insulted our own accountant?"

Haku swallowed hard, knowing all to well that his master's wrath and his need to control his environment was at hand. He needed to know how much trouble his apprentice has caused.

"Because Lyseria announced to all of the team from Konoha that Shade and I were working together for you, Zabuza-sama. She called you out by name." Haku's eyes never left the blade hovering just a scant inch from Shade's swallowing throat.

"Did you kill her?" Zabuza asked quietly, as if one would ask to pass the salt during dinner.

"No, Zabuza-sama. I came back to ask for your orders and what you wanted me to do."

"And the others that were with her? What did you do to them?"

"I knocked them all out. They will be able to recover, but I didn't think it would be necessary or wise to have them killed. As you said, they are elite clan members from Konoha and would draw their attention." Haku hoped he had done the right thing, and with the way Zabuza closed his eyes to contemplate what he had said, he could only hold his breath and wait in dreaded anticipation.

"So you beat a Uchiha, a Hyuuga, and came here to seek my council instead of killing the one who betrayed me?" Zabuza clarified.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama," Haku held his breath, keeping his hands nervously open and his worry etched on his face.

"And you, young sorceress," Zabuza lifted the blade, lifting her chin and pulled it so that it turned it towards him. "What will you do now that you have turned on those who called you friend?"

She swallowed hard, earning a nick of the blade, "I can say I will do what I need to for my own mission, to seek out the boy who is my soul mate, who will give me a child to grace my family's honor."

"And this boy is Haku?" He may or may not have meant it sarcastically, but his threat was still very, very real.

"No, it is the demon boy, Uzumaki Naruto." Her voice cracked just a bit, earning a mote of fear that she didn't realize she had.

"Then what is your affection to my apprentice? I assume he knows you desire this and yet he is here to defend you against my notice. Why would he do that?"

"What I feel for Haku has nothing to do with the needs of my home and with my family. He is a dear person who I treasure and I know treasures me. I will bear the child of another, but my heart is his! I swear, if it wasn't so I would not have come back to help him. As far as him trying to dissuade you, it's because him and I have a pact."

"A pact?" The deadly individual of the Seven Sword'sman asked.

"Yes, you see," she turned ever so slightly to look at him, to confirm her authenticity, "no one is allowed to kill him but me."

"And I am the only one to do the same, Zabuza-sama," Haku stood forward, holding his hands properly in front.

With that said, Zabuza withdrew his blade, resting it back in it's sheath. "I haven't heard a 'death bond' in quite a while. You have my permission to keep her for as long as she is loyal to me and our cause, Haku."

Shade shifted her footing, almost falling back with her hands to her throat in joyous relief.

Haku was there to catch her, but still careful of the Mizu bushin clone with its large weapon out.

"Death Bond?" Shade touched her neck with her fingers, knowing all too well what Gato must have felt like when he was in the same situation with Haku's master.

"I'll explain it to you," Xyouln circled from behind the trees, his hands folded into his sleeves. "It takes the darkest and most possessive type of love to enact if it's true."

"High Lord Xyouln," Shade breathed uncomfortably. She had hoped to avoid this conversation with her once master, however it seemed unavoidable.

"Please allow me to explain..." and he did with the darkest glint in his eyes that had Haku and Shade enthralled and Zabuza's eager acceptance.

This could not be good for the two possible lovers.


	41. Author's Note: My apologies

AN: Dear readers, this is your Mistress.

For starters, I wish to humbly apologize for not updating this story for a long time. With deep regret, I have decided to scrap it and for good reason.

I messed up.

When I first started writing, like a lot of amateur writers will do, I wanted to push my own OC's in front of everyone, including the canon characters, and try to leave my mark. Sadly, I 'get it' now. After writing for some time, I understand the need to flesh out the canon characters properly and THEN introduce an OC that doesn't overwhelm the story.

I did this and I am ashamed to admit that, as much as I like writing about Shade, she just overwhelmed the story and I have a hard time looking at it without wincing.

So, without further delay, I'm going to scrap this story and make it more fitting so it can be a more 'direct' canon story that I had originally planned and keep the over all 'theme/plot' in place.

With that said, again, I want to apologize and let everyone know that it has taken me this long to realize the error of my ways and hope you find the version I have in mind more appealing. Mind you, I'm not doing this for you, dear readers, but for myself.

With that said, please feel free to comment and let me have it.

I deserve it.

Your Mistress.


End file.
